


I'll Always Think of You

by MissKaityScarlett



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 188,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKaityScarlett/pseuds/MissKaityScarlett
Summary: Miss Sybil Branson has just turned nineteen and is returning to Downton Abbey with her father, Tom, to celebrate her birthday. While at Downton, she meets an old friend, whom she has always been fond of. However, unfortunate news has been announced: England has gone to war. Sybil, following in her mother's footsteps, leaves the safety of Downton to train as a nurse in London and also falls in love in the midst of war.





	1. Nineteen

_August 20th, 1939_

"Happy nineteenth birthday to you, Syb!"

Nineteen. Where had the time gone?

"Make a wish!"

Sybil Branson closed her eyes and blew out the single candle, wishing that her future visit to Downton would be the happiest visit yet. She opened her eyes from her wish making and stared at the recently extinguished candle slowly sliding off the frosting of the little slice of cake in front of her. She looked up at her friend, who had a wide grin on her face.

"Thank you, Mae," Sybil said with a smile. She had known Mae Benson since elementary school, and she had been her first American friend. Mae introduced the young Sybil to the American culture and Sybil adapted quickly because of her. Mae also had been taking Sybil to a little café to have a slice of cake on her birthday every year and Sybil always looked forward to it.

"Of course, Syb! Now eat your cake, I have to be home soon," Mae smirked.

"I do too," Sybil said as she removed the warm candle from her cake. "This looks delicious. Would you like a piece, Mae?"

"No, thank you. It's all for you." Mae crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat as she watched her friend eat. "So, are you excited to leave for Downton? You'll be gone for two whole months!"

"I'm excited about that," Sybil said after finishing a bite of cake. "The last time I was at Downton, I was sixteen. I can't wait to see my cousins and spend time with them again. We're all grown up now, it seems." 

When Sybil was told by her father that her grandfather had sent them money to visit Downton Abbey for her birthday, Sybil cried tears of joy. Although she loved living in America, she always looked forward to going to England. She loved Downton and seeing her family again, however, there were two members of her family that she absolutely adored: her cousins, Marigold and George. The last time she had been at Downton, George was away at school, but Marigold and Sybil spent the entire month talking about anything and everything. Marigold had always been a very bright girl, and Sybil always found her easy to talk to, even though Marigold was three years younger than her. She and Marigold also frequently sent one another letters, telling the other about life in America and life in England.

"Well, let's go," Mae said once Sybil finished her cake. The two left the café and were instantly hit by the summer sun and light breeze. Sybil got onto her bicycle as Mae was already slowly riding away on hers. The two pedaled quickly down the dirt path and through the countryside of Massachusetts.

"So, have you finished packing yet?" Mae asked as her house came into view.

Sybil shook her head. "Not yet. I hope Papa is not upset with me. I was supposed to finish last night. We leave tomorrow."

"That's exciting," Mae smiled as she got off her bicycle and left it standing on the front porch of her home. Sybil got off her bike and accompanied her friend to the front door. Mae hugged her friend tightly. "I'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you too." Sybil embraced her friend and then pulled away, turning toward her bike. "Don't have too much fun with Arthur," she smirked. Arthur had been a friend of Sybil and Mae, but just recently, he and Mae became boyfriend and girlfriend.

Mae laughed at her words. "Oh, don't worry about us. Write me, if you can!"

"I'll try!" Sybil mounted her bike but Mae ran over to her before she would pedal away. "I forgot to say, be careful when you're traveling, alright? I've been seeing all these things in the newspaper about what's been happening in Europe and I don't want anything to happen to you and your father. The last thing that needs to happen is your and your father getting caught up in that madness."

Sybil sighed and patted Mae's arm. "Oh, thank you, Mae. My father and I will be alright, though. Downton is perfectly safe and shall continue to be safe," Sybil assured her friend. What she had been hearing about Europe had been making her uneasy, as well. England was on the verge of war with Germany, but she trusted that nothing would happen and that all would be safe and well when she and her father arrived. Her father did not seem concerned, so she did not want to over worry herself.

"I'm sure," Mae said with a nod. "Well, see you in a couple of months then!"

"Bye!" Sybil waved as she began to ride away.

"I hope a nice English boy sweeps you off your feet!" Mae laughed as she waved back at her friend. 

"Goodbye, Mae!" Sybil laughed, shook her head, and rode quickly away. Sybil had yet to meet a boy that she felt a strong affection for, but she wasn't concerned about that at the moment, she was just eager to see her family.

Sybil rode her bike through the beautiful countryside, past the tall trees and small creeks. The tall grass was dancing in the wind as she rode by as if it too was wishing her well. She adored life here in the countryside. Beauty was everywhere she looked and she and her father were happy together in their humble home. Sybil's home was not as grand as Mae's. Mae's home had a grand porch and the inside was filled with expensive furniture and artwork. Their home also had a second story, as well as an attic with a beautiful view of the countryside. Sybil and her father, Tom, lived in a quaint little cottage, with two bedrooms, a small kitchen, and dining room. She had lived in the cottage since she was a young girl and, though it was nothing compared to Downton, she felt safe in her little home. Her father had worked very hard for that house, as well. When they came to America, they moved into a small apartment and her father was lucky enough to quickly find a job at an auto shop. Once he saved enough money, he moved them out of the apartment, started his own successful auto shop, and bought their current home. There were many struggles throughout their new life in America, but together, they got through it all. 

"I'm home, Papa!" Sybil announced as she entered her home after placing her bike in their garage.

"Sybbie?" She heard her father asked from the dining room. "Did you have a nice time?"

"Yes," Sybil said as she entered the room. "She bought me a slice of cake." Sybil walked over to her father, who was seated in a dining room chair reading the newspaper. She kissed his head and glanced at the newspaper. "What are you reading about, Papa?"

"Nothing," her father said and quickly folded the newspaper up. He gently tossed the paper onto the table and looked up at his daughter with a smile. "I have a gift for you, Sybbie."

"A gift? Papa, you already made me a delicious breakfast this morning! That was a wonderful gift," Sybil smiled.

"But this is a special present that I have been hiding from you." Her father grinned and led her to their small sofa and picked up a long rectangle box from the cushions.

"Hiding a gift from me? You sneak, Papa! I trusted you," Sybil laughed and plopped down on the sofa, eyeing the box her father had in his hands. He smiled softly and handed the box out to her.

"Open it, darling."

With a smile, Sybil gingerly took the box and set it on her lap. She gasped when she noticed the logo on the box. "This is from that elegant dress shop in the city!"

"Just open it and see what it is," her father chuckled. Sybil lifted the lid of the box and slowly removed the tissue paper from the inside. She gasped again and slowly began to pull out admiral blue silk from the box. She set the box aside and stood, holding the fabric up to herself. She realized that it was a gown, well not just  _any_ gown for Sybil; it was the exact same gown she had seen in the window of a dress shop a month ago. The dress had beautiful flowing fabric at the skirts, the sleeves were slightly off the shoulder, and a there was a beautiful diamond placed just below the neckline.

"Papa, this is that dress; the most beautiful dress I have ever seen!" Sybil cried. "You didn't have to buy it for me, Papa. This must have cost a fortune!"

"I wanted you to have something special to wear when we went to Downton. I know you wanted the dress and I wanted to spoil my girl," her father said with a proud smile. Sybil placed the dress back in the box and hugged her father tightly. She was always so grateful for his hard work; she knew he sometimes felt guilty that she couldn't be raised with wealth at Downton Abbey and have the same beautiful gowns that the other women in her family had, but she didn't mind.

"Thank you," she sighed.

"You're welcome, Sybbie. I can't believe that my little girl is nineteen years old already. You have grown into such a beautiful young woman, just like your mother. I know she is very proud of you and loves you very much." Her father kissed the top of her head and Sybil looked up at him, noticing that he was a bit teary-eyed. Sybil responded with another hug.

"I love you, Papa."

"I love you too, Sybbie. Now, you have to go pack that dress up. We leave early tomorrow."

"I know, Papa," Sybil said happily as she went to her room with the dress box. Her suitcase was on her bed, open and ready to be filled with the small number of clothes she had hanging in her wardrobe. She placed the dress inside of her luggage and sat on her bed, kicking off her shoes as she did so. She noticed an envelope with her name on it was placed on her bedside table. She instantly recognized the handwriting. "Papa, when did this letter arrive?" She asked loudly so that he could hear her from the other room.

"Earlier while you were out!"

"Thank you!" Sybil smiled and opened the letter, lying back on her bed as she began to read to herself.

_Dearest Sybbie,_

_I do hope this letter reaches you on time! I simply cannot wait for you and Uncle Tom to arrive at Downton. We are going to have such a wonderful time together. Donk has been anxious all week about your arrival. He's so funny! Grandmother has been keeping him calm. She says you have a special place in Donk's heart because you're the first grandchild._

_Anyway, I have some fun outings planned for us. Mother and Aunt Mary said we may go on a shopping trip to London, if we are able to and if it is safe. If we cannot go, we will walk around Downton and see what there is to do. George has also challenged you and me to a game of cricket but I am a terrible player, and I don't think Donk, nor anyone else in the family, would want us playing. We shall see what happens!_

_I have begun to write again, as well! Mother is very proud of me and soon, she says, I may end up being a wonderful columnist. How fun would that be? I am curious as to what you have been doing in your spare time. Have you read any good books as of late? I can't wait to hear all about them._

_I do hope and pray you and Uncle Tom make it to Downton safely. All of us here are anxious for your travels, but we have hope you shall have a wonderful trip here and make it to Downton on time._

_I hope you have the happiest of birthdays, cousin. I look forward to seeing you again._

_Best wishes,_

_Marigold_

When Sybil was finished reading, she sat up and placed the letter in the drawer of her bedside table. She could not wait to see her family again and be at Downton Abbey. With a rejuvenated excitement, Sybil took her clothes from her wardrobe and continued packing for Downton.


	2. Return to Downton

_September 1st, 1939_

Sybil sighed as she pressed her forehead against the window of the train compartment. She and her father had been traveling for almost two weeks, but now they were finally in England and on a train to Downton from Nottingham. It had been an easy sail across the ocean but a very tiring one at that. She was happy to see land and green again, as opposed to being surrounded by nothing but dark water.

Sybil glanced down at the newspaper in her hand, which had become the source of a new anxiety throughout their travels. The bold letters did not just tell her that the Nazis had invaded Poland, but that they were not hesitant to do the same in England. She glanced at her father and then out the window; she knew he had already read today's news but he had remained silent about it, probably so it wouldn’t worry her.

Across from Sybil, her father was reading a book, but he would continuously look up from his book and to his daughter to see if she was still buried in the newspaper. He now noticed a look of confusion on Sybil's face. She was staring out the window with furrowed eyebrows and her mouth was in a slight frown. He didn't want to bother her but he couldn't help but be curious as to why his daughter was upset, and of course, something was obviously bothering her. "What's on your mind, Sybbie?" He asked, closing his book and placing it on the seat next to him. Sybil lifted her head from the window and looked down at the newspaper. She held out the newspaper, front page facing him.

"I'm sure that you have already read this paper, yes?" She asked.

Her father nodded. "Yes," he began, "I read it at the train station. I do not want you to worry, Sybil. We are far from where they are."

"But Poland and Britain have a treaty with one another. Civilians have been evacuated from London, Papa. That was in the newspaper yesterday!"

Her father leaned forward in his seat, took the newspaper from Sybil's hands, and took her hands in his own. "Sybbie, you have nothing to fear. We are going to Downton Abbey and you are going to have a wonderful time with our family."

Sybil nodded. "I just don't like the uncertainty of the future. At first, I didn't mind it because it seemed so far away from Massachusetts, but now it seems all too real and much too close. Every day, things seem to be getting worse and worse and all these people are-" "Sybil," her father interrupted.

She sighed. "I just want it to stop, Papa. I wish I could help all these people and I want it to stop before worse things happen."

Her father smiled sadly and lightly squeezed Sybil's hand. "I know, darling," he kissed her head. "But just don't read about it anymore. No more newspapers, alright?. We're almost to Downton."

Sybil relaxed in her seat and looked out the window again. She tried to focus on something other than what she read in the newspaper, but couldn't. She did, however, have a memory that was brought on by the nostalgia of being on a train. She smiled and looked at her father. "Papa, remember our train rides to Downton when I was a little girl?"

Her father chuckled at the memory. "Of course. You were so restless I had to keep telling you there were fairies outside the window so that you could focus on something for a minute."

"Yes!" Sybil laughed. "That was quite good. I believed every word you said about those fairies. I could have sworn that I actually saw them too."

The two laughed and Sybil was finally distracted by a new conversation about their past train rides and travels together. She and her father continued their conversation until the train came to a complete stop at the Downton train station.

Sybil eagerly emerged from the train holding her luggage to herself, followed by her father, who held the heavier pieces of luggage.

"I don't see anyone I'm familiar with, Papa," Sybil said, looking left and right on the train platform.

"Just keep walking and we'll find someone. I telephoned when we were at the station in Nottingham, so if they did their calculations correctly, they would have known we were arriving at this time."

The two continued to walk down the platform until they recognized the chauffeur that drove them to Downton Abbey three years ago when they were last there. He was very tall, as well as very slim. He was an older man, in his fifties, like Sybil's father, and the two had gotten along quite well.

"Ah, it's Mr. Crewe!" Sybil said walking with her father. Mr. Crewe saw them from afar and waved.

"It's good to see you, Crewe!" Her father said when they approached, giving the man a firm handshake.

"And it is very good to see the both of you, Mr. Branson!" Mr. Crewe smiled. "Miss Sybil, how you have grown! I haven't seen you in three years!"

"I did miss you, Mr. Crewe. I am so excited to return to Downton Abbey!" Sybil was now full of excitement. She felt like a little girl again, and all felt familiar and right.

"Well, then, Miss Sybil, we mustn't delay! Everyone is waiting! Come to the car." Mr. Crewe led them out of the train station and to the front, where the car was parked. Mr. Crewe placed their luggage in the car and Sybil's father joined him in the front while Sybil sat in the back.

As the car bumped along, Sybil watched all the familiar passing sights of Downton. She loved how green everything was. The countryside, where she lived, was also very green but it felt different there. Both were very beautiful but different. After a short drive, the car passed through familiar gates and Downton Abbey came into view.

Mr. Crewe parked in front of Downton Abbey where everyone was outside waiting to greet Sybil and her father. Mr. Crewe, sensing Sybil's eagerness, quickly got out of the car and opened her door. Sybil almost ran out of the car but stopped herself so she would not embarrass herself. However, someone did, in fact, run up to her. Sybil's air was suddenly constricted by a tight embrace from a slightly shorter figure with light brown curls.

"Sybbie!"

"Marigold!" Sybil gasped and hugged her cousin. "I can't breathe!"

Marigold pulled away and laughed. "Sorry!"

"Goodness, Marigold, we wouldn't want our cousin dead on arrival," said a tall blond-haired young man who appeared behind her.

"It's good to see you too, George," Sybil smirked. The cousins hugged one another and Marigold quickly backed away so that the others could greet her. A genuine smile remained on Sybil’s face as she greeted the rest of her family. She was soon met by her grandparents, the Earl, and Countess of Grantham, Robert, and Cora.

"Hello, Sybbie, darling," her grandmother smiled, hugging her granddaughter.

"Hello! I am so happy to see you," Sybil said.

"And happy to see me, as well, I hope?"

Sybil grinned at her grandfather and hugged him. "Yes, Donk! Always."

"I look forward to hearing you call me that again. However, it is quite insulting," Robert smiled. Sybil then was met by Aunt Edith and Aunt Mary.

"Sybbie, you look so beautiful," Edith began. "I am so happy that you are here. Marigold has been looking forward to it all month."

"Thank you, Aunt Edith," Sybil smiled. "As have I."

"Well, I hope you don't get too bored here," Aunt Mary smirked. "How are you, darling?"

"I'm very well, thank you, Aunt Mary. And I wouldn't worry about the boredom. I've missed this place so much."

Out of the corner of her eye, Sybil saw another familiar face that she had been missing quite a lot. "Mr. Barrow!" Sybil chimed. She ran over to the butler and hugged him. She had always liked and appreciated Mr. Barrow. If she were upset during one of her visits to Downton, he would always go out of his way to make her feel better. She loved when he told her stories about her mother.

"Miss Sybil, we have missed you."

Sybil made her rounds and greeted everyone else, while her father followed and was met by everyone. Soon, after everyone was acquainted again, Cora announced that Sybil and her father's things were to be taken to their rooms and that everyone would come inside. Sybil walked through the door and all the memories came back to her. She suddenly saw a younger version of herself, being carried around, playing, chasing her cousins, and being free in the innocence of childhood. It had only been a few moments at Downton and her heart was already full.

Sybil was lead upstairs and to her room, which was very ornate and elegant. Her bags were set down next to her bed, which she promptly lay on, yearning for its softness and comfort. She sighed from content and closed her eyes. A knock on the door startled her, however, and as she sat up her Aunt Mary entered the room. "Is the room to your liking?"

"Oh, yes, thank you" Sybil smiled. "I shall be sleeping very well in here."

"I'm sure you will," her aunt said. "So, you are finished with your schooling, I heard. What will you do now?"

"I'm not quite certain yet," Sybil began. "I did volunteer at a hospital with my friend for a few years. We did small tasks and filed papers. I enjoyed it, though. Perhaps I'll do that. Really, I just want to do something that will help others."

"How saintly you are," Aunt Mary said rolling her eyes. "But there is nothing wrong with that. I'm sure you would do well with it," she smiled.

"Your support is always appreciated." Sybil knew her Aunt Mary could be cold and sarcastic at times, but she was also one of her biggest supporters and the two always had wonderful talks and outings together.

"I know," her aunt said and took a look around the room. "Well, you have a few hours to rest and get settled in before dinner, unless Marigold decides to pay you a visit, then you'll never get anything done. I'll see you at dinner. Oh, and happy belated birthday."

"Thank you, Aunt Mary." Sybil watched her aunt leave and once the door was closed, she lay back down on the soft bed and closed her eyes for a short rest.

Not five minutes later, just as Aunt Mary predicted, the door flew open and Marigold came running in.

"Sybbie! My room is down the hall! We're neighbors! Oh, I’m sorry, are you asleep?"

Sybil opened her eyes and sat up, amused at her cousin. "That's fantastic, Marigold, and, no, I wasn’t. Close the door. Let's talk."

Marigold nodded and quickly closed the door. She joined her cousin and sat on the bed, glancing at her suitcases. Sybil rested her back against the headboard. "So, Marigold, how are you and how are things at Downton?"

"I'm well! I've been writing and spending time with Mother. Oh! And we've all been busy planning a surprise for you!"

Sybil raised an eyebrow. "Surprise? What sort of surprise?"

"I'm not allowed to tell," Marigold sang. "You'll find out later during dinner, I think."

"Hmm, that's hardly fair. Now you have me curious! Why did you even have to mention it?"

"Just be patient and wait and see," Marigold laughed. "I've missed you, Sybil."

"I've missed you too, Marigold,” Sybil said as she put her arm around her cousin’s shoulder. “I’m glad you’re staying here at Downton too. Do you prefer it here or in Northumberland?”

“Here,” Marigold answered. “Everyone is here. Mother and I are staying while you and Uncle Tom visit. Father is supposed to join us eventually.”

“Oh, how nice. I haven’t seen Uncle Bertie in quite some time either.” Sybil sighed and then turned to her cousin. "You have no idea how happy I am to be here to see you all again. I wish I had more family in America. You all should come to visit us sometime!"

"Oh, I would love that!" Marigold smiled at the thought of America. She had heard about great cities, such as New York City and Hollywood. She would love to visit them someday and write about her experiences. "Yes, someday I shall travel," she said. "Speaking of travel, how was the trip here?"

"It was nice. It took quite some time, but it was nice. We had no trouble. My favorite part was the train ride here from Nottingham. Papa and I talked a lot."

"How lovely," Marigold said. "We were worried about your travel, as I expressed in my letter. We weren't sure if you were taking a train from London! They have begun to evacuate civilians there and we were worried you were caught up in all of that."

"Oh, no, we avoided London for the train," Sybil said, followed by a silence. She did not want to continue talking about the evacuations and what she had read in the newspaper, so she silently prayed that her cousin would find something else to talk about.

"Sybbie, would you like to see my new typewriter?"

Sybil silently rejoiced. "Yes, I'd love to!" The two cousins left the bed and exited Sybil's room. As they walked by the railing, Sybil heard two deep masculine voices from downstairs. One she recognized as George, but the other, she hadn't the slightest idea as to whom the voice could belong to. "Marigold?" Sybil whispered. "Who's below us downstairs? Listen."

Marigold leaned slightly over the railing and listened. "Oh!" She nodded and then pulled back. "Well, one of the voices belongs to George," she said quietly. "The other belongs to his friend, I think."

"Friend?" Sybil asked. "Which friend?"

"Ah, some friend from school. He’s a bit older than us, but he and George got along quite well. You've met him before, I believe. I can't remember his name. You'll see him at dinner." Sybil tried to think of which friend it could be for she hadn't met many friends of George, but she knew that if she were to see this young man, she would probably remember him. Sybil shrugged then followed Marigold to her room and was introduced to her typewriter.

Marigold's room was filled with journals, books, and papers. It was truly a writer's room. After being shown the typewriter, the two sat near Marigold’s bookshelves and discussed books that had read and what they had been doing since they last saw one another. The hours went by quickly while the two girls were together, and soon it was time to get ready for dinner.

"Oh, dear, it seems as though we over talked," Sybil laughed.

Marigold nodded in agreement. "Yes, you best get ready for cocktail hour."

"I will. I shall see you downstairs then." Sybil left Marigold's room and quickly began walking back to her room unaware of the person who had just turned from another hallway. The two lightly bumped into one another and Sybil was taken aback.

"Forgive me! I'm so sorry," said a man that was lightly holding her by the arm while she caught her balance.

"Oh, no, no, it's perfectly fine," Sybil said and looked up at the person. Before her stood quite a tall and handsome young man, whom she felt as though she had seen before. She blinked and tilted her head. Where had she seen him before? She stared into his hazel eyes. The young man stared back at her with a familiar look in his eye.

"Sybil Branson?" He asked. His deep voice striking her memory of the voice she had heard speaking with George below her some time ago.

Sybil nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry, I don't believe I know you."

"Oh, I'm Edward Trent! Do you remember me? I'm a friend of your cousin, George," he said, smoothing out his dark hair with his hand.

Ah! She knew the name. Now she remembered who this Edward Trent was. She remembered being at Downton when she was younger and playing hide-and-seek with him and George. Sybil recalled a visit where she sneakily followed Edward around, and her Aunt Mary accused her of having a crush, to which Sybil greatly protested.

"I do remember you," she said, blushing faintly. "How are you?"

"I'm very well. How are you? Welcome back to Downton!" Edward smiled. He was always so charming.

"I'm well, as well! And thank you," Sybil smiled. The two stared at one another, memories both returning to them as they watched one another. Sybil then heard the clock chime from downstairs, which made her all the more aware that she needed to get ready for cocktail hour. "I should get ready. It was nice seeing you!" Sybil said and hastily walked back to her room. She heard no response from Edward Trent as she left and she didn’t turn back to see if he was still there or not.

When choosing what to wear to the cocktail hour and dinner, Sybil decided that she would wear a simple yet elegant deep red gown. She wanted to save the blue gown, that her father bought for her, for another night. She put on her pearl earrings and did her own hair, as she was accustomed to since she had grown up without maids or help in her father's home. She placed a pin on the side of her head and let her dark wavy hair fall below her shoulders. Satisfied with her presentation, she left her room and went downstairs to join her family.

"Hm, what a pretty color. Are you trying to seduce someone?" A voice said before Sybil could enter the room for cocktail hour. She turned to see her aunt, Mary, of course, dressed in a midnight blue gown and looking as beautiful and mysterious as ever.

"I am not trying to seduce anyone, Aunt," Sybil smiled.

"I see. You do look beautiful in that color," Mary began, "And did you see the friend of George that is here? It's Edward Trent. Do you remember him? The one you had a crush on?" She teased.

"That was a long time ago, Aunt Mary. But, yes, I do remember him. We ran into each other earlier." Sybil entered the room with her and saw her family socializing with one another.

"He's over there by the fireplace if you're interested," her aunt whispered to her and then left her side to join the conversation between her husband, Henry Talbot, and her mother. Sybil sighed and walked over to her father, who was talking to her grandfather.

"Hello, Papa. Hello, Donk," Sybil greeted.

"Hello, Sybbie," her father said. "You look so beautiful, my darling."

"She does," her grandfather said with a nod. "You look so much like your mother."

"Thank you, Donk," Sybil smiled.

"Well don't just stand around here with us old gentlemen. Go socialize with your young cousins," her grandfather said.

“I’m not an old gentleman,” Sybil’s father said.

“Oh, yes, you are, Tom,” her grandmother scoffed. “Let’s see, you must be fifty-” “Alright, alright,” Sybil’s father sighed. Sybil laughed and patted her father’s arm.

“You don’t look a day over forty, Papa.”

Her father and grandfather both laughed out loud at her and told her to run along and join her cousins.

Sybil made her way around the room and saw that Marigold was in deep conversation with her grandmother, Cora. Choosing not to interrupt, Sybil decided to join George by the fireplace, it was too late to turn back, though, when she realized that he was standing next to Edward Trent.

"Ah, there's my cousin!" George waved. "Sybil, I want you to see someone." He gently took her arm and pulled her to his side. "I'm sure you remember my friend, Edward Trent. Edward, this is my cousin, Sybil Branson."

"I remember Edward Trent," Sybil said with a polite smile.

"And I remember Sybil Branson," Edward said, politely smiling back. "And we have already seen one another today. We accidentally ran into one another upstairs."

"Oh, did you?" George laughed. "You didn't say."

"I didn't see the need to," Edward said. "Would you care for a drink, Miss Sybil?"

"I'll get us some drinks," George offered and left the two alone by the fireplace.

"Oh!" Sybil watched her cousin leave and then looked back at Edward.

"You look very nice, Miss Sybil," Edward said.

"Thank you. I'm curious as to what brings you to Downton. Did George invite you?" Sybil asked with genuine interest.

"Yes, George invited me. I also am on a stop from visiting family."

"I see," Sybil said. "Well, welcome back.”

Edward nodded in thanks. An awkward silence began to grow between them so Sybil looked around the room to find a topic of conversation. Suddenly, she eyed something that would be familiar to him. “Remember hiding under that table in here? George spent half an hour looking for us."

Edward looked at the table in question. "I was thinking of the same thing when I entered the room earlier," Edward chuckled. "We can never bring it up to George, though. He thinks he was a master finder. He'll deny it."

"Deny what?" George asked, returning with the drinks. He gave a glass to his cousin and then to his friend. "Deny what, Ed?"

"Nothing," Edward smiled. He held his glass out to Sybil and George. The three gently clinked their glasses together and took a sip.

"You've grown taller, George," Sybil said as she noticed she had to tilt her head up more to see his face.

"Have I? Thank you." George bowed. “Remember when you were taller than me? That was short-lived, wasn’t it?” Sybil rolled her eyes and laughed as she nudged her cousin to be quiet. George was an exceptionally handsome young man. Sybil knew he looked so much like his father, Matthew, from what she had seen in photographs. She was told that his father was a very kind and caring man, as well, and George had certainly inherited that from him. The sarcasm and wit, of course, seemed to have been inherited from his mother.

As the cocktail hour went on, Sybil, George, and Edward found themselves conversing about what Sybil’s life was like in America. Every now and again, Sybil and Edward would exchange glances at one another, while George, who was certainly not oblivious to this, continued to speak about what _he_ thought life in America was like. When it was time for dinner, George escorted his cousin into the dining room. Sybil took her seat between her grandfather and Marigold. The food and drink began to be brought in and served; it was more food than Sybil was used to eating with her father. Sybil was always surprised at the amount of food brought out during Downton dinners. She and her father were used to simple meals of soup and bread or meat, but at Downton Abbey, the courses never seemed to end.

"What are your thoughts on the news, Tom?" Sybil's grandfather asked. Sybil glanced down at her plate and Cora noted that the subject was not one that was invited or pleasant.

"Now, Robert, must we speak about that during dinner? You may discuss it afterward."

"Oh, fine."

"Are you excited about tomorrow, Sybbie?" George asked from across the table. Mary shot him a glance. "My darling, was that not supposed to be a surprise?"

Sybil’s uncle, Henry, shook his head in amusement as he ate. “I knew that was bound to happen.”

"Oh, thank heaven! For the first time, I am not the one to spoil the surprise!" Marigold laughed.

Sybil glanced around at her family in confusion. "This is the second time today I've heard about a surprise. What are you all keeping from me? Tell me now," she playfully demanded.

"Well, it's no use not telling her," her grandmother said.

"Right," Sybil's grandfather nodded. "Sybil, we are having a grand birthday celebration for you tomorrow here at Downton."

Sybil looked at her grandfather. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

"It's going to be so much fun!" Marigold said excitedly. "Music, dancing, food, and wonderful company!"

Sybil hadn't attended a celebration at Downton for so long, and even when there was one, she was too young and could not attend most of the festivities or even stay awake for it all. Now, she was attending a party just for her. "That sounds so exciting! Thank you, everyone!"

"That dress I bought for you was for the occasion," her father said with a wink.

"Really, Papa? Oh, I should have known," Sybil laughed and turned toward the end of the table, making eye contact with Edward Trent. He smiled and nodded at her. She smiled back and looked away, catching Aunt Mary smirking at her.

"We should make a toast to my wonderful cousin!" George announced, raising his glass.

"Oh, yes," Aunt Edith said in agreement and raised her glass along with the entire family.

"To our darling Sybbie," her father began, "that this year is a wonderful one for her."

"And that her party goes absolutely perfect!" Marigold added.

"Dear, yes, let's hope nothing goes wrong," Aunt Mary said.

"To Sybbie," her grandfather said. Glasses lightly clinked and the contents of the glasses were drunk quickly by the men and sipped by the women. Dinner was soon being consumed and conversations from every side of the table were being held. Sybil smiled as she enjoyed her dinner and watched her family. Everyone was eager to have Sybil and her father back at Downton Abbey and they all were eager to celebrate Sybil's birthday the next day.


	3. Dancing the Night Away

The next morning, Sybil awoke to the sound of footsteps hurrying down the hall. Curious as to what was happening outside her door, she left her bed, put on her dressing robe, and opened her door. Maids ran back and forth with ribbons, flowers, and more elegant pieces for decoration. "Excuse me?" Sybil asked a maid, who was walking past her with a tray of small unlit candles. "What are all these decorations for?"

"Oh, they're for your party, Miss Sybil!" The maid smiled and hurried downstairs.

_ For my party? _ Sybil thought.  _ But these decorations are only worthy of a princess!  _ However, it was her birthday celebration, and Sybil decided that today was her day and that she was worthy of these decorations fit for a princess because she was one for the day. She smiled, closed the door to her room and got herself ready. When Sybil went downstairs, she was met, once again, with the hustle and bustle of maids running back and forth cleaning and decorating. A new rug was being laid out, chandelier crystals were being gingerly cleaned, garlands of flowers, as well as beautiful lavender drapery, were being hung all just for her celebration. She gazed at the decorations in wonder. She had never seen such enchanting decorations and they weren't even all put in place yet. She smiled at those who passed by her with hurried greetings. 

After she managed to get through the maze of people, she joined her family for breakfast.

As she entered the dining room, she saw her grandfather, father, Uncle Henry, Marigold, and George seated at the table. The men stood when she walked over to them.

"Good morning, everyone," Sybil smiled and went to her father, who kissed her on the cheek. 

"Good morning, darling," her father said.

"Good morning, Sybbie," her grandfather said as he sat back down, burying himself in a newspaper. Sybil took her seat next to her father, across from Marigold and George.

"Did you sleep well, Sybbie?" Marigold asked as she was serving herself food.

"Very well, thank you, Marigold," Sybil smiled as she put sugar in her tea.

"Damn, everything's a mess," her grandfather said setting the newspaper down with a sigh. Everyone turned to him, curious as to what he thought was a mess.

"Donk?" Marigold asked. 

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, it's just the news is very upsetting."

"What's happened now?" George asked, taking a bite of toast.

"They've evacuated more civilians from London. This isn't going to go well, I think."

"Do you think we'll suffer another war?" Sybil's father asked. Sybil frowned and ate silently while she listened.

"I don't know, Tom."

"Well, then, we must be ready!" George eagerly said.

"They already are ready, George, don't get too excited," his step-father sighed. 

"War is an ugly thing,” Donk added. “We do not want it to happen again. We lost so many during the Great War. We cannot suffer another blow like that."

The table grew quiet. Sybil's father looked at his daughter, niece, and nephew one by one. Sybil was eating while staring at her plate, his niece was gingerly sipping too much tea, clearly distracted by thought, and George was staring off elsewhere, also in deep thought. "I see everyone is at work decorating for tonight," Tom began, hoping that a topic about the party would lighten the mood. Sybil looked up from her plate and nodded.

"It all looks so beautiful, Papa. I'm so excited to see the results of it all."

"Me too," Marigold said as she set her teacup down.

"The flowers look absolutely breathtaking," Sybil said looking up at her cousins, who were now distracted by whatever was happening in the doorway behind Sybil. Sybil slowly turned in her seat and saw Edward Trent in the doorway, breathing a sigh of relief. Sybil quickly turned back and continued to eat her food.

"I'm so sorry," Edward breathed and laughed nervously. "I became very lost as I left my room. I turned through the wrong hallway and ended up downstairs but in the servant's quarters. I didn't know where you all were!"

“Really, Ed? And you’ve been here how many times?” George teased.

"Nevermind, George. That's fine, Trent. We thought you were expecting breakfast in bed like the rest of the family," Robert said. Edward was shamefaced and looked around for a place to sit. He decided to take the empty seat next to Sybil. When Sybil heard the chair next to her being pulled out, she stopped eating.

"Good morning," Edward said quietly to her. Sybil bowed her head slightly in response since her mouth was full of toast. She looked away embarrassed and pretended to be distracted by a painting on the wall.

"I'm disappointed in you, Ed," George scoffed. "What did the downstairs think when they saw you?”

"They were more understanding than you, Crawley. It's a large house and it's easy to get lost in," Edward said as a plate of food was served to him. "Does anyone have the jam?"

"I have it," Sybil's father said and passed the dish to Sybil, who took the dish from him. She held it to Edward, who smiled at her as he took it.

"Thank you," he said. 

Sybil nodded. "You're welcome."

"What shall we do after this?" Marigold asked, clapping her hands together in glee.

"We should go outside. The weather is very nice today. Shall we ride our bicycles?" George asked. "You remember the bicycle races we used to have, right, Sybbie?"

Sybil did remember, indeed. "Oh, yes. You always cheated. You persuaded Marigold to throw giant rocks onto the paths to slow me down." Sybil laughed and drank her tea.

"I did that?" Marigold asked with a quizzical look.

"You were too young to understand," George smirked. “You thought you were helping build a fort to prevent trolls from getting to Downton."

Marigold rolled her eyes. "How rude!"

"You all can go outside," their grandfather began, "no bicycle riding, though. Knowing you three, someone will end up getting hurt. I trust, since you are no longer children, that you don't do anything idiotic. Also be sure to come back early enough to get ready for tonight."

"Yes, Donk!" Sybil and Marigold said in unison. They, along with Edward and George, finished their breakfast and went outside to enjoy the fresh air. Marigold brought a journal along with her and kept it safely tucked under her arm. George followed quickly behind, pestering her as to what she filled that journal up with. "Ways to get rid of you!" Marigold teased. Sybil and Edward followed them, laughing at the bantering happening between the two.

"Downton is so grand. I’m always in awe when I visit. It seems to get even more beautiful with each visit." Edward said as he and Sybil walked together. Sybil had been wanting to make conversation with him but she couldn't think of anything to say that would have caught his attention.

"I feel the same," she agreed.

"How long are you staying here?"

"Oh, two months," Sybil said. "And how long are you staying here?"

"Two weeks, I think," Edward smiled. "I'm happy that I am here for your birthday celebration. I didn't even know that that was happening til George told me yesterday."

"Well, I am happy you are here, as well. It is nice to see you again, really. Forgive me for being so quiet."

"Do not worry, Miss Syble. I am just relieved that you remember me."

Sybil looked up at him. "How could I forget? Well, I did forget momentary upon seeing you cause I don’t think you were quite as tall the last time. We have quite a few memories here at Downton together."

"Such as when we sneaked into the kitchen to steal some little cakes!"

"Oh, goodness! Mrs. Patmore was so upset! I think that was the most dangerous thing I have ever done!" Sybil recalled her younger self and Edward sneaking into the servant's quarters after dinner. The two, giggling much too loudly, had run by Mr. Barrow's office. Mr. Barrow, having heard them, opened his door and followed them. He witness their cake robbery and promised that he wouldn't tell, they just had to swear they would never do it again. The two children were grateful and left with their cakes. When Mrs. Patmore returned to the kitchen and found two cakes were missing, she thought she had gone mad. Barrow said it must have been two young mice that stole the cakes.

"Ah, but it was quite funny," Edward grinned.

"Yes," Sybil blushed and continued to walk with him. After a few moments of silence, Edward stopped walking. "Do you enjoy dancing?" He asked.

Sybil stopped walking as well and turned to him. "Do I enjoy dancing? Well, yes. I don't do much of it. I've only danced at a few school dances."

"Will you dance tonight?"

"If someone asks me, yes." Sybil tilted her head.

"Oh," Edward said with a boyish grin that she remembered from years ago. "If I were to ask you to dance tonight, would you-" "I would say yes."

Edward's cheeks turned a light shade of red. "Yes? Wonderful!"

"What on earth are you two talking about?" George asked, walking backward to join them. "Marigold has already seated herself under a tree and is writing about some sort of girl getting lost in a forest."

"Ah, how whimsical," Edward began. "Your cousin and I were just talking about the party tonight."

"Oh! Come and join Marigold and me under the tree." George walked back to the tree, with Sybil and Edward following. The four of them sat under the tree and listened to what Marigold had written so far for her story. Afterward, the four talked and George found a small bug, which he picked up and chased Marigold around with. Sybil laughed the afternoon away and she felt like a child again. Her age did not mean she could not have fun with her cousins anymore. She wished every day could be like this and that the trials of adulthood would not come to claim her.

In the early evening, Sybil began to get ready for her birthday celebration. From her bedroom window, she saw cars driving up and guests arriving. She was not sure who would be in attendance and the thought of being in a room full of strangers made her uneasy. Once she was finished getting ready, she stood in front of her full-length mirror and looked at herself. She was wearing the admiral blue gown her father had bought for her, and she felt so regal in it. She wore her pearl earrings and her hair was up in a beautiful updo, which she proudly learned how to do herself. She slipped on her black t-strap heels and took one last look at herself in the mirror. She saw her mother in herself but also some of her father too. She smiled at her reflection. "I wish you were here, Momma."

She heard a knock on her door and quickly opened it. "Papa!" She cried as she hugged him. Her father was to walk her downstairs and announce her to their guests. He was dressed in a very fine suit, looking as handsome as ever.

"Are you ready, Sybbie?" He smiled, taking a step into her room.

"I think so. Are there a lot of people downstairs?"

"There are quite a few," her father smiled. "But no need to fear. They are all here to celebrate you." He stared at the young woman who stood before him. It seemed as if it were only yesterday he was holding her in his arms for the first time. His little girl, who was always so curious about everything and caring towards everyone, had grown up right before his eyes. He tearfully smiled. "You look like a princess, Sybbie."

"I'm your princess, Papa," she smiled and hugged him again.

"That you are. I have one more gift for you," he smiled and invited her to sit on her bed. Sybil sat next to him and watched him take a flat box from his coat pocket. He opened it and delicately lifted a gorgeous diamond bracelet. It glimmered as he held it out to her. Sybil stared in wonder. "Papa, it's beautiful!"

"It belonged to your mother."

Sybil smiled and sighed softly. "Now it's even more beautiful to me. Where was it? Why haven’t I ever seen it before?"

"Your Aunt Mary had it," her father began to explain as he placed the bracelet on Sybil's wrist. "Your mother gave it to her before she and I left for Dublin when we were married. She told Mary that she had no use for it and to keep it. Your Aunt Mary had a similar bracelet so she kept your mother's put away for the possibility of her wanting it back. I think she would have liked to see you wear it for the occasion."

"Oh, Papa, you're going to make me cry," Sybil tearfully giggled and looked down at the bracelet on her wrist. “Thank you.”

Her father smiled and kissed her head. "Don't cry now, you're about to be introduced to your guests."

Sybil nodded and stood. "I'm a bit nervous… But excited, as well. Let's go."

Her father opened her bedroom door for her, and she followed him out. Mr. Barrow was waiting for them toward the banister. "Is Miss Sybil ready?" He asked.

"She is," her father answered and held out his arm to her. Sybil held onto his arm as she watched Mr. Barrow go downstairs.

"Presenting Miss Sybil Branson and her father, Mr. Tom Branson." Sybil heard Mr. Barrow’s voice from downstairs, followed by hushed whispers from the guests. Together, Sybil and her father descended the stairs. Her heart pounded, but she felt safe with her father by her side. She didn't understand why she felt so nervous. She felt as though she were being walked down the aisle and that she would be given to her husband in front of an entire congregation. As the guests came into view, she saw her family and a few unfamiliar faces staring up at her.

"Good evening," her father said as they descended to the third to the last stair. "Before we begin the celebration, I would like to give a toast in honor of my daughter. Before that, however, Sybil, would you like to say something to your guests?"

Sybil's mind went blank. She had forgotten to think of what she was going to say to her guests. It could not be that difficult to think of what to say for a birthday celebration. She thought for a few moments and began to speak. "Hello, everyone. I am so grateful and happy that you all could be here at Downton Abbey to celebrate my nineteenth birthday with me. I truly am thankful for my family and for all their love. Thank you so much for having this celebration for me. I'm sure it will be a night to remember and I hope you all enjoy yourselves as much as I will." She smiled politely and made a slight curtsy. "Thank you."

The guests clapped and cheered for her. Drinks began to be passed around by servers, who carried silver trays of champagne. A glass was given to Sybil and her father, who raised his glass. "Let us all raise our glasses and make a toast to the beautiful Sybil Branson!" The guests raised their glasses, and Sybil blushed from the attention.

"Happy birthday, my darling daughter. You are going to do wonderful things in your life, I just know it. To Sybil!" 

"To Sybil!" The crowd cheered and the festivities began. A live jazz band began to play Sybil's favorite type of music: swing. The atmosphere of the entire house became jovial within minutes. Above her, lavender drapes hung across the ceilings, through the chandeliers, and flower garlands were hung everywhere. Sybil stared at the ornate decorations in amazement. Now, she was truly a princess. Her grandmother, Cora, saw her staring at the decorations and joined her side.

"Happy birthday, my darling," she smiled. "Isn't this beautiful?"

"It is!" Sybil cried. "I feel as though I'm in a fairy tale. And, I'm curious, how does Donk feel about the jazz band?"

Her grandmother laughed. "Oh, he promised he would tolerate it. He wants to stay as far away from it as possible, I'm afraid!"

Sybil giggled and her grandmother left to find her grandfather. Sybil saw her Aunt Mary standing in the corner with Uncle Henry, Aunt Edith, and it seems that Uncle Bertie had arrived and joined them, as well. Mary winked at Sybil as she walked over to them and joined them in a brief conversation. The guests were quite eager to greet Sybil, and those that did not know her wanted to introduce themselves right away. Sybil was quite overwhelmed by all the attention, but she remained polite and welcoming, as she always was. She was hugged and kissed by more family, and was even surprised by some of the guests there, such as her Uncle Kieran, her father’s brother. Once Sybil was through meeting with all her guests, she joined her cousin Marigold by the fireplace.

"There are so many people here," Marigold said.

"There are. I just spoke to most of them." Sybil took a sip of her drink and laughed. "Quite exhausting, really."

"I'm sure," Marigold smirked. "Have you seen George?"

"I think George is talking to a few lady guests but Aunt Mary is keeping an eye on him."

"Oh!" Marigold giggled. "George is a gentleman, though. She has nothing to worry about with him. What of his friend? The one you've been talking to this afternoon, where is he?"

"Oh, I'm not sure," Sybil said, realizing that she had not spoken to Edward Trent this evening. She did see him, but she must have missed him as she was making her rounds. He was tall so she knew she could spot him now that she was looking.

"Will you dance him if he asks?" Marigold asked with a cheeky grin. "I hope you do. I saw you two talking earlier, and when you were seated under the tree, he kept looking at you and it was so nice," she sighed. “I think I’ll base a prince in a story after him.”

"Oh, Marigold," Sybil laughed. She then saw her grandfather approach them with a stern look on his face.

"Oh, no, Donk is upset about something," Marigold whispered.

"Sybil," her grandfather called out as he walked over to her. "Your grandmother wants to me dance with you to this awful music. However, because of my great love for her and for you, I have decided to accept. Would you like to dance with me?"

"Of course, Donk!" Sybil accompanied her grandfather to the dancing area. The music had begun to slow, thank goodness because her grandfather did not know how to dance to swing. He held his granddaughter and began to dance with her.

"Donk, you dance very well," Sybil smiled. 

"Oh, thank you, Sybbie. You don’t have to lie to your poor old grandfather, though," he chuckled. 

“It’s not a lie!” Sybil giggled. 

Her grandfather shook his head and looked at his granddaughter. "You look very pretty. It saddens me to see how grown up you are yet it gladdens my heart to see how wonderful of a person you have become. Your father did a fine job raising you."

She smiled radiantly at him. "Donk, that is so kind of you. Have you told my father that yet?"

"Not yet, but I will get to it."

"Oh, Donk," Sybil sighed and continued to dance with her grandfather. Once the dance ended, Sybil kissed her grandfather's cheek and returned him to her grandmother, who was overjoyed from seeing him dance. Sybil then walked about the rooms, searching for Marigold, who was no longer by the fireplace. She then saw her being led to the dancing area by George for the next song. Sybil smiled as she watched her cousins, who also seemed to have grown up during her absence from Downton. As she watched them, she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. She turned and was met by Edward Trent. He was dressed in a black suit and his hair was done neatly, like an actor from Hollywood. His hazel eyes looked especially green in the light. Sybil had never seen anyone so handsome.

"Good evening, Miss Sybil," Edward said with a smile.

"Good evening."

"Would you like to dance with me?" He asked, holding his hand out to her.

"I would love to dance with you, Edward." Sybil gave him a smile and took his hand. Edward then guided her to the dancing area. He thought Sybil was the most beautiful woman in the room and he truly wanted to get to know her better since much had probably changed since they last saw each other. He placed one hand on her waist, and the other in her hand, as she placed her free hand on his shoulder. The two danced to a soft ballad the band was playing.

"You look enchanting, Sybil," Edward said quietly. "When I saw you walking down the stairs earlier this evening, I thought I was in the presence of royalty."

Sybil blushed. "Why, thank you. You're quite charming," she smiled. Edward chuckled and saw George watching him with a fixed look on his face as he danced with Marigold. He raised an eyebrow at Edward in question.

"Don't look now but your cousin is staring at us as if we were his prey," Edward whispered to Sybil. Sybil tilted her head back slightly to see. 

"Oh, he's so silly. He's quite overprotective of me, I think. We're only dancing. Don't worry about him."

One dance with Edward became two dances and two dances became three dances and, surprisingly, George had left Sybil and Edward alone. Hours passed and guests were beginning to leave but Sybil's family was continuing the festivities. Edward and Sybil soon found themselves outside, taking in the summer night. Faint music from inside could still be heard and Sybil lightly swayed as she hugged herself.

"Hm, I like this song," she smiled. Edward glanced at her. "Which song is it?"

"It's called 'The Way You Look Tonight'. It's from a Fred Astaire movie."

"Oh, I am not familiar with it. But it's nice," Edward said and looked up at the sky. "There are so many stars out tonight."

Sybil gazed at the star-filled night sky. "There are. It's beautiful."

"Yes." Edward glanced back inside the house and then back at Sybil. "Do you think you and I can go into the village together sometime?"

Sybil nodded. "Yes, that would be fun. Just us?"

"Just us. I would like to spend more time with you and get to know you a bit better if that's alright. I want to catch up, I should say."

Sybil could see Edward faintly blush, which made her smile softly. "I would like the same, Edward."

The two spent some time outside watching the stars until the festivities were over. The house was starting to get cleaned up and Sybil's family was expressing their interest in bed. However, the men decided to remain downstairs for another drink while the women went upstairs. Edward walked Sybil to the staircase before he joined in the after-party drinking.

"Thank you for the lovely evening," Edward smiled.

"Thank  _ you _ , Edward," Sybil blushed and she walked up the first step of the staircase.

"Sybil?" Edward said and gently took her hand. Sybil turned to him.

"Sleep well," he said and kissed her hand.

"Sleep well, Edward." Sybil hurriedly went upstairs and was stopped by a sleepy Marigold.

"Do I have permission to write about this budding romance between you and Mr. Trent?” She asked. “You've only been here two days! Although, I did hear from mother and Aunt Mary that you had a crush on him years ago," she yawned

"Marigold, you need to sleep," Sybil smiled and hugged her cousin. "Go on. We'll talk tomorrow."

"Ooh, I can't wait." Marigold laughed and went to her room. Sybil shook her head at her cousin. She did feel a connection with Edward Trent but she did not want to call it a romance right away. Perhaps it was and is still a crush, but she did want to get to know him better and spend more time with him. 

Sybil entered her room and sleepily changed into a nightgown. She had an amazing and unforgettable evening but her feet were exhausted from dancing. She placed her mother's bracelet gently in its box and laid her earrings on her vanity. Once she washed her face, she snuggled into bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow, dreaming of dancing the night away. Her dreams began to fade into darkness, though, and hours later, she was startled awake by a loud pounding on her door.


	4. Unfortunate News

Whoever was pounding on Sybil's door was growing more and more impatient, as the pounding quickened with each second. Sybil's heart quickened along with the pounding. She feared that Downton Abbey was in a state of emergency, so she quickly left her bed and ran to her door without putting her robe on. She threw the door open and was met face to face with an already dressed for the day Marigold. Her eyes were big with fear.

"Sybbie!" She cried, shocked that her cousin was still in her nightgown.

"What's happened? Have I overslept through something?" Sybil asked, desperate to know what on earth was happening.

"It's eleven o'clock! You must get ready now! The Prime Minister is to speak on the radio soon! Something has happened. We're not sure what yet," Marigold explained.

"Eleven? The Prime Minister? Has it something to do with the Nazis?" Sybil asked.

"We think so. Hurry and get dressed! We're downstairs in the drawing room. Hurry, Sybbie!" Marigold quickly left Sybil's door and ran downstairs. Sybil closed the door to her room and frantically got ready by herself. She had never slept in so late! She undressed and grabbed a pale blue gown from her wardrobe and slipped it on. She threw water at her face for a quick wash and roughly brushed her wavy hair and left it as is, slipping two pins on each side of her head to hold her hair away from her face. This was not was she was expecting the morning to be like. Her feet ached slightly from dancing the night before but that did not stop her from running about her room as she readied herself. She slipped on a pair of shoes and left her room once she finished rushing through her morning routine.

Everything was quiet as she made her way downstairs. She wondered what was to be announced on the radio and she prayed that it was nothing too terrible. Were the Nazi's now beyond London? Had they left Poland? As she entered the drawing room, she immediately felt the fear in the air. Her father stood as she entered the room and took her hand.

"Good morning, darling." He kissed her cheek quickly and sat again. Sybil sat in between him and Aunt Mary, who was staring at the radio. Uncle Henry had his arm on her shoulder. Aunt Edith sat across from them, with her arm around Marigold, who was next to Uncle Bertie. Her grandmother sat beside them, looking worriedly at Donk. Edward and George stood, leaning against the fireplace mantle. Sybil glanced at Edward, who gave her a small smile in return.

The voice of the Prime Minister was soon heard on the radio. Everyone sat up and faced the radio. Donk wiped his face with a handkerchief. "Here it goes," he muttered and sat next to Cora, who immediately held his hand.

The Prime Minister began to explain that the British Ambassador in Berlin had given Germany notice that if they failed to remove troops from Poland, a war would exist between them. Sybil slowly slid her arm through the crook of her father's arm as the Prime Minister spoke. Then, the news filled the room. With a steady voice, filled with the slight quake of fear and disappointment, the Prime Minister made his announcement: "... this country is at war with Germany."

"No," Aunt Mary gasped.

"Damn it all." Donk stood and went to the window. Aunt Edith sobbed and held Marigold to her, as George went to comfort his mother with his step-father. Sybil's father leaned forward with a heavy sigh and held his head in his hands. Sybil looked at the reactions of her family and it struck fear within her; it happened too quickly and had seemed unreal to her. Sybil turned to Edward, who had a somber look on his face. He did not smile at her this time. Sniffles, silent sobs, and sighs filled the room as the Prime Minister continue and concluded his speech. "...Now may God bless you all and may He defend the right. For it is evil things that we shall be fighting against, brute force, bad faith, injustice, oppression, and persecution. And against them, I am certain that the right will prevail."

"The right shall always prevail," Uncle Bertie said quietly as he put his arms around Edith.

"What's going to happen now?" Marigold asked.

"Nothing is certain when it comes to war," Donk began, "Only death and destruction."

"Oh, Robert," Sybil's grandmother sighed.

"It's true, Cora. We've already experienced a war not too long ago and now it's happened again." Donk left the window and stood in the middle of the room. "We must remain courageous, children. No harm shall come to us or Downton."

"We hope," Aunt Mary said.

Sybil's father leaned back in his seat. "There's not much we can do now other than hope and pray. We all have prevailed through war before. We can do it again."

For a few minutes, the family sat in silence, taking in all that was said to them over the radio waves. Sybil was lost deep in her thoughts. What did all of this mean for her and her future? She and her father would return to America in two months; or did they have to leave sooner because of the war? She feared that the war would affect them once they returned home, as well. America was not involved in the war, yet war is unpredictable and any decision could be made.

Slowly, one by one, each member of Sybil's family left the room, each heading to his or her room or to have a drink. Sybil's father was the last to leave.

"Papa?" Sybil asked.

Her father stood. "Yes, darling?"

"I don't want there to be a war"

"No one does, Sybbie," her father sighed, "I pray you'll never see any of it. We are safe here at Downton and we shall be even safer when we return home."

"But what about the travel home?"

"I shall have to look into it. We may need to leave earlier than expected." Her father took her hand and gently squeezed it. "Don't be frightened, Sybil. Do not let this weigh heavy on you. I don't want you to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. Besides, we just celebrated your birthday; you should still be happy about that."

"Hm, I'll try not to be an Atlas, Papa," Sybil smiled sadly. Ever since she was very young, Sybil had always wanted to help others. If there was bad news from someone they knew, Sybil would stay awake worrying about them. Her father knew she had the soul of a helper, just like her mother, but he wanted to keep his daughter free from all worry, however, that was impossible, and he also knew this.

"Why don't you take a walk or drive through Downton? Take Marigold with you," her father suggested. A drive into the village sounded nice, and Sybil could use some fresh air, as well as a distraction.

"Alright, Papa. Thank you. Let me get her." Sybil gave her father a quick hug and left the room, walking through the eerily quiet house. She went upstairs to Marigold's room and knocked lightly.

"Marigold? It's Sybil." Sybil waited patiently before the door was slowly opened. Marigold's eyes were red and puffy from crying. Sybil noticed that Aunt Edith and Uncle Bertie were sitting on her bed behind her. Sybil realized she had just interrupted a conversation between the family.

"I'm sorry," Sybil frowned. "I was going to ask if you wanted to drive into the village with me."

"I don't think I can right now. We’re talking... But I'm sure you may find someone else to join you. I'm sorry. I'll be up to it some other time." Marigold took a deep breath and crossed her arms.

"Of course, Marigold. Some other time then." Sybil knew how precious conversations and time spent between the three of them were, especially between mother and daughter, and she did not want to spoil it. Sybil had never experienced any of that, but she always wished she did, especially at a time like this. What would her mother say about this news of war? She would probably tell her to be courageous and to not let it frighten her, just as her father said.

Sybil made her way down the hall and to the staircase. She peeked over the banister to see if anyone was downstairs that she could ask to join her on her trip to the village. As she expected, there was no one. She figured her father and Donk had gone to talk and have a drink so she could not ask her father. She went downstairs anyway, prepared to go by herself. As she was walking to the door, she heard footsteps coming down the staircase. She turned around and slowly walked back to the staircase to see who it was. Edward saw her as he walked down the staircase and tilted his head. "Are you going somewhere?"

"I am, actually," Sybil said. "In order to get my mind off the recent news, I'm going to visit the village."

"May I join you?" Edward asked. 

Sybil smiled and nodded. "You may!"

"Great," Edward smiled. "I could use a distraction myself." He opened the door for her and the two went outside together.

"I suppose we should fetch Mr. Crewe so he can drive us," Sybil said as they walked to the garage.

"I think we should give Mr. Crewe a break. We should drive ourselves," Edward suggested.

"Drive ourselves?"

"Yes! Do you know how to drive?"

Sybil nodded. "Yes, but-" "So can I! It's settled then. We are going to drive ourselves to the village." Edward, with a charming smile, continued to walk as Sybil stood watching him. She enjoyed the idea, but she wasn't sure what her family would think of her driving into town with Edward unchaperoned and without a chauffeur. She shrugged off the thought. It was almost 1940. She did not see the reason for chauffeurs nowadays, at least in her life experience. She quickly followed behind Edward. Mr. Crewe had just finished washing the car and was making his way inside Downton Abbey as they approached the garage.

"Mr. Crewe?"

Mr. Crewe waved. "Ah, Miss Sybil! Did you need anything?"

"Yes," she began, " I was wondering if Mr. Trent and I may borrow the car. We want to go into the village."

Mr. Crewe's eyes grew wide. "Borrow the car? You're going to drive the car yourself?"

"Either Edward or I, yes."

"Miss Sybil, I do not think Lord Grantham would appreciate me letting his niece wander away in the car without a chauffeur."

"She's safe with me, Mr. Crewe," Edward said. "Lord Grantham won't mind. Miss Branson and I are both experienced drivers. We shall take very good care of the car and ourselves."

Mr. Crewe thought for a moment, wondering if he should trust the two young people that stood before him. He gave in and nodded. "Then you may take the car. Please be careful. If anything were to happen it would be my fault."

"Thank you, Mr. Crewe!" Sybil smiled and went to the car. "Do not worry about us."

Edward opened the car door. "Go inside and relax, Mr. Crewe. And thank you!"

"You're welcome." Mr. Crewe went to the door to the servant's quarters but remained in the doorway to be sure the two drove off safely.

Sybil went to the passenger side door but Edward stood in front of her.

"I want to see you drive, Sybil," Edward chuckled. "You did say you can drive."

"Well, yes, but I want you to drive," Sybil smirked.

"You drive to the village and I'll drive back. How does that sound?"

"Hmm," Sybil raised an eyebrow at him. "Fine." She got into the driver's seat as Edward sat in the passenger's seat.

"I must warn you, though," Sybil began, "I'm not too good at this. I ride my bicycle every day at home. I hardly ever use the car."

"Driving can be as easy as riding a bike," Edward laughed. "Who taught you to drive?"

"My father. Did you know he used to be the chauffeur here at Downton?"

"Really?" Edward asked. "Hopefully you inherited his skills then."

Sybil laughed. "I don't think so. He tells me I’m a fine driver but I think he just doesn’t want to make me feel bad about my lack of skill." She turned on the car and lowered one of the shifts. "That should do it." She slowly stepped on the gas pedal and the car jerked.

"Careful!" Edward chuckled. "Be slow, but be in control."

"Sorry, I haven't done this in quite some time and never in a car like this." The car jerked a few more times before Sybil made it out of the garage smoothly and drove away. As she drove on, Downton Abbey was growing more and more distant.

"Much better." Edward relaxed in his seat. "How do you feel?"

"Better," Sybil said.

Edward noticed that Sybil was gripping the wheel tightly, so he reached over and gently pulled at her arm. "Relax your hands. You don't need to grip the wheel like that," he said. Sybil nodded and loosened her grip, feeling much better as she did so. She drove onward and soon they were in the village.

"Where should we go?" She asked. "Are you hungry?"

"A tad bit, yes," Edward said.

"Then let's eat," Sybil smiled and drove on.

"That sounds fine to me," Edward grinned. "What's the building right there?"

She glanced over her shoulder and saw the building in question. "That's the Cottage Hospital. My great aunt, Isobel Crawley, still works there from time to time."

"Ah, really? Isn’t she George’s grandmother, as well?"

"Yes," Sybil nodded. "She's trained as a nurse, having been one during the Boer War. She's quite knowledgeable. She helped encourage my mother to be a nurse during the Great War, as well."

"Did she? That's wonderful. Did your mother enjoy being a nurse?"

"My father told me she did. She always put the needs of others before herself. She so enjoyed helping the sick get well again. Downton Abbey housed sick soldiers so she was practically in charge of that." Sybil smiled and stopped the car.

"And are you like her, Sybil?" Edward asked leaning towards her. 

Sybil glanced at him. "I like to think I am," she said. The two stared at one another until Sybil quickly got out of the car. "Here we are! Grantham Arms."

"A pub?" Edward smirked and got out of the car.

"Yes, a pub. I've heard the food here is delicious." Sybil and Edward walked up to the pub and entered. It wasn't too crowded but the two chose to sit at a table in the corner, due to the fact that some of the customers were rowdy.

"I did not want to ask, but I am curious: were you surprised by the news this morning?" Edward asked.

"Yes and no," Sybil sighed. "I had been reading the newspapers these past few days during our travels. If there must be a war, I hope it is one with a prompt resolution."

"I'm not too sure about that." Edward leaned back in his chair. "My parents thought the same when the last war happened. I was born before it ended."

"Really?"

"Yes. My father was killed before it ended, as well. I never was able to meet him. He died helping his fellow soldiers, I’m told," Edward said sadly. "I’ve always wished that I can do something as valiant in his honor for him someday."

Sybil smiled and placed her hand over Edward's. "I know your father has seen you grow into a wonderful young man, just as my mother has seen me grow up, as well. They are always watching over us and they love us."

Edward smiled and kissed Sybil's hand. "Thank you, Sybil. Oh, and I very much enjoyed dancing with you last night."

"Of course," Sybil blushed. "I did, as well."

The two had a wonderful meal at the pub, as well as wonderful conversation about the past and about the party. They look a long time to finish their food but the conversation was more appealing to them since they had a lot of catching up to do. When they walked out of the pub, it was already late in the afternoon and Sybil knew that they would be missed at Downton. Like Edward had said earlier, this time, he drove them back to Downton. To their surprise, they were not scolded upon arrival. The house was as quiet as it had been earlier in the day.

"I wonder if they were asking where we were at lunch," Edward chuckled.

"If they even had lunch together," Sybil said.

"We did wonder." Sybil's father approached them and stood next to Sybil.

"Papa!" Sybil had failed to tell her father that she was going to the village with Edward, though he did advise her to go out. He thought that she had been with Marigold, and she wasn't sure as to how her father would react if she spent the afternoon with a young man.

"I thought you were going with Marigold," her father said. To her surprise, he sounded relatively calm and even had a small smile on his face.

"Well, Papa, I was going to go with her, but she was talking to Aunt Edith and Uncle Bertie. So, I went downstairs and saw Edward and invited him to go with me."

"I see," her father said. "And did you have a nice time?"

Edward stood silently, hoping that he did not ruin his chances of spending more time with Sybil.

"I did. We ate at Grantham Arms. I also drove into the village!" Sybil laughed, calm now that her father did not seem to be upset with her.

"Oh, did you?" Her father smiled. "How did she do, Trent?"

"Well, she was a bit nervous at first but once she relaxed, the drive was perfect," Edward nodded and looked at Sybil, who smiled at him. 

"Why, thank you."

"I'm glad you two enjoyed the afternoon. As long as my daughter is happy and being taken care of, I'm happy. However, Sybil, can you please tell me with whom you are leaving Downton Abbey with next time?"

"Yes, Papa."

"Thank you." Her father kissed her head and went upstairs.

"I thought I was going to get into trouble there." Edward made a sigh of relief.

"Oh, no," Sybil giggled. "My father is very kind and understanding. He wouldn't be upset with you."

"Good," Edward smiled.

"I think I'm going to rest until dinner. I can tell that dinner is not going to be a very happy one due to everyone's mood."

"I think you're right about that."

Sybil nodded and went to the staircase. "Thank you, Edward. I had a wonderful time with you."

"Oh, likewise, Sybil," Edward smiled. "Thank you for allowing me to go with you."

"You're welcome," Sybil blushed. "I'll see you at dinner then."

"Till dinner," Edward nodded. Sybil smiled at him and then went up the stairs and to her room. Collapsing onto her bed, she thought of all the other outings she and Edward could have together. If a war was here, she felt that she had better make use of the time before it was too late. She hugged her pillow to her and closed her eyes. When she drifted into a deep sleep, she dreamed of more wonderful times with Edward and her family until her sleep was interrupted, yet again, by a knock announcing dinner.


	5. A Rainy Day

As Sybil suspected, dinner was as tense as it was quiet. She ate silently to the sound of spoons lightly clinking against the glass bowls around her as her family ate. Even as he ate, Donk looked quite upset. His brows were furrowed as he stared down at his food. Across from Sybil, Edward was glancing at her and giving her a look that she read as him feeling awkward. She cleared her throat and gingerly sipped at her champagne. She could see that George, who was seated in between Edward and Aunt Edith, was wanting to say something, but something was holding him back. Sybil knew that whatever he had to say would wait but as she was about to take a bite of her dinner George stood up.

"I wish to say something," he announced.

"George, not now." Edward huffed as he ate, clearly knowing what his friend was about to say.

"Yes, George, what is it?" Donk asked impatiently, looking up at his grandson. Aunt Mary turned towards her son, curious as to what he was about to say.

"I want to enlist," George spoke clearly and without a hint of hesitation or nervousness. Sybil's eyes widened in surprise as did her family's.

"George," Aunt Mary said quietly, wanting her son to take a seat.

"No, you will not enlist, George. Sit down." Donk responded.

"I will enlist," George protested.

"Sit down, George," Uncle Henry said. Cora shook her head at George. Aunt Mary clenched her jaw and looked at her son. "George, do as your father says."

"I can't, Mother," George said. "Why should I? I am my own man now! I want to enlist and help our country gain back what we are losing! I'm going to enlist and fight, just like my father did!"

Donk stood up so fast that the table shook. "No, you will not!"

Sybil scooted her chair closer to her father in fear, while Marigold gasped and covered her mouth. The entire family seemed to be flabbergasted.

"I will not have my grandson going off to war only to be slain!"

"Oh, Robert," Cora soothed.

"No, he will not be leaving!" Donk yelled. "I may have fought in a war in my youth, but it is ugly, George! You haven't the slightest idea what war does to a man! War is a bloody and gruesome thing; it is not like how you use to play toy soldiers in the nursery. Your father, God rest his soul, almost died in the war and we have even lost good friends to war. I shall not have my only grandson fighting."

George remained standing. "I am going to enlist."

"George, no!" Aunt Mary cried.

"You will not! Who has put this silly idea into your head?" Donk demanded an answer and looked at Edward. "Your friend?"

Edward shook his head. "No, Lord Grantham."

"Donk," George began. "I want to make use of myself. Men younger than I are going to go and fight, why can't I?"

"Yes, it's a shame because they are boys!" Donk thundered. "You are just a boy!"

George stared at his grandfather in what seemed like an everlasting silence before leaving the table. "Excuse me. I am finished with dinner." Sybil watched as her cousin left the room, defeated. Donk slowly sat back down and continued to eat his dinner. His face was red with anger and emotion. Sybil wondered if Aunt Mary was embarrassed by what had just happened but she found it safer not to ask or even speak for the rest of dinner.

"Papa, should I find George and talk to him?" Sybil asked as she and her father left the room once dinner was over.

"I think you should," her father said. "You two grew up together. I think he would feel comforted if you talked to him."

Sybil nodded in agreement. "Very true. I shall find him and speak to him then. Thank you, Papa. Have a good night." Sybil kissed her father's cheek and left to find her cousin.

Sybil found George standing outside, pacing in the moonlight. He sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets. All he wanted to do was have a purpose in life. He wanted something more than just being the next Lord Grantham. Sybil joined his side and he glanced at her once before looking away. “If I smoked, you’d best bet I’d be smoking right now.”

Sybil shook her head."I've never seen Donk that angry," she said quietly.

George chuckled. "I have."

Sybil hesitated before speaking. "Are you really going to enlist, George?"

"I am, or, at least I’m going to try to," George sighed. "I want to have a purpose, Sybbie. I’m not just going to sit around here and wait for something to happen. Why can't I join the other men of our country and fight?"

"I don't know," Sybil shrugged. "We all love you, George. Donk just doesn't want anything to happen to you."

"I know, Sybbie. I just want to make him proud and make my country proud, but I want to make them all proud by doing what I feel is right." George looked at Sybil. "Don't you ever feel the same way?"

Sybil nodded. "I understand and I constantly feel the same way. I want to help others and make Papa proud... I just don't know how to."

"Follow your heart, Sybbie," George smiled. "I feel that I should enlist. Do what you feel."

"I will," Sybil smiled back at him. "I shall try. And George, please know that I shall always support you. I don't like the idea of my dear cousin going off to fight, but if it is what you want to do, then I support you."

George kissed her head. "Thank you, Sybbie. You've always been so kind to me, even though I kicked over your dollhouse that one time."

Sybil giggled. "I love you, George... Even if you've always been so menacing.”

"I have not," George chuckled. "Oh, and you always have my support for anything you set your mind to."

"I appreciate that, George."

"Just as I support your affections for Edward."

Sybil blinked. "My what?"

"I know you fancy him," George smirked. "You've had a crush on him since you were a little girl. Oh, and you danced almost all the dances with him at your party! I also know that you spent the day with him today and-"

"Alright, George!" Sybil blushed. "I may still have a little crush on him, but please do not make a grand to-do about it. Our lives don't revolve around that."

“Oh, fine," George laughed. "Sorry, Sybbie. It's just obvious to me."

"Hm." Sybil shook her head and shivered from the cold night air blowing against her arms. "We should go inside."

"You can. I want to stay out here and think for a while more."

"Alright. Good night, George," Sybil sighed. She left her cousin and returned inside. She slowly made her way upstairs and to her bedroom door. As her hand touched the cold door handle, she felt a presence nearby.

"Sybil?"

Sybil turned around and saw Edward standing in the shadows of the hallway.

"Well, don't stand right there, Edward, you look like Count Dracula," Sybil whispered quietly. Edward laughed and walked over to her, peering over his shoulder to be sure no one saw him. Certainly, no one would approve of them speaking in front of Sybil's room in this hour of the evening.

"That was quite a dinner, wasn't it?"

"Yes," Sybil sighed. "George is quite stubborn, but so is my grandfather. I'm sorry you had to see all of that. I hope tomorrow's dinner isn't as awkward."

"I'm sure it won't be," Edward began. "Anyway, I just wanted to say again that I enjoyed our afternoon together. I look forward to doing it again."

"As did I," Sybil smiled. "Perhaps tomorrow we can find something to do. We can go have lunch together again."

"I do like lunch," Edward grinned. "It's a date then."

Sybil felt her face get hotter. "Yes," she beamed. "Alright then, I must go to sleep now."

"Of course, Sybil. Good night," Edward smiled and walked down the hall. Sybil sighed deeply and ran into her room, closing the door behind her. Soon, she sank into her inviting bed and fell asleep, escaping to a world where there was not going to be a war and all was peaceful.

Sybil decided to greet the following day with a smile and ignore what had happened yesterday. She was allowed the have breakfast in bed and once she was out of bed, she began to get ready for her “date” with Edward. The music from the record player in her room accompanied her as she sat at her vanity getting ready.

" _To every word of love I heard you whisper,"_ Sybil began to sing softly as she slipped on a bracelet. " _The raindrops seemed to play a sweet refrain. Though spring is here, to me it's still September…"_ She rummaged through her small jewelry box and pulled out two earrings. " _That September in the rain…"_

"My, my, Sybbie! You didn't tell me you sang like a lark!"

Sybil was startled and turned to see her cousin, Marigold, standing in her doorway. The music must have overpowered the sound of her opening the door. "Marigold! What on earth are you doing? Sneaking up on me now?" She couldn't help but laugh at her cousin.

"Well, I heard music playing so I wanted to see what was going on." Marigold smiled and walked over to the record player. "'September in The Rain'. It's a nice song!" Marigold giggled and fluttered to the window. "And it is September! And it may rain today!"

"It may rain?" Sybil asked, worried if that may postpone her and Edward's outing. "Oh, no."

"What's wrong?" Marigold asked.

"I have an outing to go on."

"An outing?" Marigold asked. "Who are you going with? What sort of outing?" Her eyes were filled with curiosity now.

Sybil hesitated for a moment before answering her cousin. "Don't tell anyone, but I am going out for lunch with Edward again."

Marigold gasped. "Mr. Trent?"

"He's George's friend, Marigold. No need to call him 'Mr.'. Besides, I already went to lunch with him yesterday."

"May I go? I'm going," Marigold announced without Sybil’s input. "I'm hungry and I want to see you and Mr. Trent together!" She sang. "Oh, how sweet it shall be!"

Sybil blinked. "No, Marigold," she said as she stood. She shook her head at her cousin, who was behaving like a young school girl, however, she was only sixteen.

"Oh, please, Sybbie! I shan't bother! I promise!"

"I'm afraid not!"

"What's going on now?" A new voice joined in the conversation. Marigold and Sybil saw George standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face.

"I want to go too!" He joked. "Where are you going?"

Sybil crossed her arms. "I-"

"Sybbie is going out to the village to have lunch with your friend, Trent!"

"I told you not to tell," Sybil muttered.

George's eyes widened with glee. "Is she now? That's fantastic!" He laughed. "She has such a big crush on him!"

"She does!" Marigold giggled.

"You two," Sybil said glaring at George.

"Sorry, Sybbie, but Marigold and I must go with you! You may need a chaperone! You never know what may happen!"

"Yes, I'll bonk you in the nose!" Sybil smirked and stopped her record player. "I cannot believe this."

"Please, please, _please_ , Sybbie! I'll be quiet!" Marigold begged.

Sybil should have been more peeved, but what harm would bringing her two cousins along do? Certainly, she and Edward can have lunch together again on their own some other time. After all, spending time with her family was more important.

"I suppose." Sybil gave in and put her coat on.

"Excellent!" George nodded while Marigold clapped her hands together. "How fun this shall be!"

"Let's be off then," Sybil smiled and left her room with her cousins, quickly making their way downstairs. When they passed the library, they were called in by their Aunt Edith.

"Children?" She called.

"Yes, Aunt Edith?" George responded as the three entered the room.

"What are you up to?" Edith asked as she took books from the shelves.

"We're going out to have lunch in the village, Momma," Marigold smiled.

"You're going to the village? Perfect!" Edith turned towards them. "I have a favor to ask of you three if you don't mind."

"We can do it," Sybil answered. Edward wouldn't mind a quick errand before lunch, but she wasn't sure if he would mind her cousins even if George was his best friend.

"Thank you," Edith said with a sigh of relief. "We have all these medical books that aren't being read here so I told Isobel that we could donate them to the hospital. She said that would be much appreciated. The books are here," she said, placing her hand on a stack of five hefty books. "I just need you three to take them to the hospital and deliver them to her."

"Easy!" George said. "We shall see it done."

"I appreciate that. They are quite heavy, though. Do be careful!" Edith warned as George was already at the table picking up the books.

"Do you need help, George?" Sybil asked, holding her hand out to get a book.

"No! Thank you," George said with a grunt and began to leave the library.

"Make sure he doesn't hurt himself," Edith whispered.

"He’s a tough boy, he can handle it," Marigold giggled and kissed her mother's cheek. "Make sure to tell Donk that we're out."

"I will."

Marigold and Sybil followed after an obviously struggling George, who was doing his best to carry the books.

"George, I can help you," Sybil persisted.

"No, ladies aren't supposed to carry objects this heavy. You'll hurt yourself!" George said quickly as he went outside.

"Are we glass?" Marigold laughed.

"It seems it." Sybil went outside with her cousin and out to the car. Her heart skipped a beat with she saw Edward standing by the car, handsome as ever, and ready to leave. Sybil could see the surprise on his face when George came hobbling over carrying a stack of books and when he saw Marigold walking side by side with Sybil.

"I'm afraid our party for lunch has grown," Sybil said as she approached him.

"Oh, that's alright, I suppose!" Edward smiled. "We'll have a grand time. You look lovely."

Sybil smiled shyly. "Thank you."

"Do you need help with that, George?" Edward said, seeing his friend and his heavy _burden_.

"No, I'm alright!"

"Let me take two," Edward said and took two books from George's stack. "What do you have these for anyway?"

"Oh, thank you, but I could have handled it" George breathed. "We have to take them to the hospital and give them to my grandmother, Lady Isobel."

"It'll be quick," Sybil assured.

"Oh, that's fine," Edward nodded and opened the car door for Marigold and Sybil. Mr. Crewe arrived at the car and took his place in the driver's seat, adamant that he drive them all this time. George sat in the passenger's seat, and Marigold, Sybil, and Edward sat in the back. As the car began to drive along and away from Downton, Edward opened one of the medical books.

"Oh," he muttered, looking down at an image of the inside of an arm. "Isn't it fascinating that all that is inside of us right now? It's like a world of its own."

Sybil leaned over and looked at the page. "Very fascinating. May I see the book?"

"Certainly." Edward gave her the book and Sybil placed it on her lap. She opened the book to a random page. A sketch of the inside of the stomach lay before her, and with great interest, she examined the drawing. She could feel Marigold’s petite frame pressing into her side and she peered over her arms to see the sketch. She heard Marigold made a noise before pretending to gag.

“That’s quite disgusting.”

“Are you looking at a picture of cabbage stew?” George asked from the front. He was the only one who laughed.

"That's what the inside of your stomach looks like," Sybil said, glancing at her cousin.

"It's nauseating to think about, really," Marigold laughed nervously. “How could you look at that?

"Look at this," George said as he turned himself around his seat and held one of the medical books open and out toward his cousins and friend. Marigold tilted her head in question; she couldn’t tell what she was looking at. “What on earth is that?”

"Different types of lesions and how to treat them!"

"George!" Marigold scolded.

"Ghastly," Edward muttered.

"It is ghastly, but it's good information," Sybil said taking the book.

"These medical books are bound to give anyone nightmares!"

"No, I think that's only you, Marigold," George winked.

Marigold sighed and crossed her arms. She did not look at the books that Sybil had for the rest of the drive. Sometime later, the car parked in front of the hospital. George and Edward got out of the car carrying the books while Sybil followed.

"Come along, Marigold,” Sybil said as she looked back at Marigold, who was still in the car.

"If it's alright, I would like to stay in the car," Marigold said. "Hospitals make me feel ill at ease. I wouldn't want to spoil my appetite. Is that alright?"

"Of course," Sybil smiled. "We'll be right back. Don't wander off."

"Excuse me," George asked a nurse as they entered the hospital. "May we see Lady Isobel? Tell her that her grandson is here, please."

The nurse nodded and left. Sybil stood by Edward and waited with them. The hospital was not large, by any means, but it had served and continued to serve the people of Downton well. Thankfully, none of Sybil’s family members had needed to spend an extensive amount of time at the hospital unless it was to help.

"Ah, welcome, welcome!" Aunt Isobel greeted when she entered the room. "Those are the books, yes?" She asked as she kissed her grandson's cheek. She looked at Edward and greeted him, as well.

"Yes, these are the books. Edward and I can carry them wherever you want them. They're much too heavy for you, Grandmama," George said.

"That's very kind of you. Will you please take them down the hall and to the second room to your right? There's a bookcase in there that you can put them in."

"Certainly," Edward said.

"Neatly!" Isobel said.

"Of course!' George smiled and went down the hall with his friend.

Once the two young men were down the hall, Isobel turned to Sybil and hugged her. "How are you, dear?" Isobel asked her as she pulled away.

"Very well, and yourself?"

"Oh, just fine," Isobel said. "The whole news on war has gotten everyone up in a frenzy."

"Yes, it has," Sybil nodded. "The mood at Downton has certainly shifted. Everyone was happy because of my birthday and now everyone is somber."

"That's a shame. Oh, and your party was wonderful. You looked so beautiful, Sybbie."

"Thank you, Isobel," Sybil smiled.

"I’m sure you hear this quite often but you look so much like your mother. I see your father in your features, as well. You’re a perfect blend of both. I remember when the last war broke out, your mother came to me, determined to help and become a nurse. She always put others before herself." Isobel smiled at her memory of the late Sybil Crawley. She had a feeling that her daughter would follow in her footsteps, but she was worried that if she would suggest anything to Sybil, her grandfather would become angry. She decided to ask anyway due to her curiosity. "And you," Isobel began, "do you have the same calling as your mother did?"

"To become a nurse?" Sybil asked. "I… I might. I don't know. I don't think I would be able to handle it all very well, seeing people so ill. I do have the desire to help others, though. I'm just not sure how. I have worked in a hospital before, but not as a nurse."

Isobel took Sybil's hand. "Well, I am happy to help you in any way you can. Being a nurse is a true vocation, yes, but you can do so much good. If you have the heart for it, which I'm sure you do, you can help so many people. We need more strong women like you in the medical field. I can find you a training hospital and-" "The books are all put away!" George announced as he and Edward entered the room again.

"Thank you, boys!" Isobel said and looked back at Sybil. "Think about it, please. If you have any interest, please, return to me and I shall be glad to talk with you."

"I will," Sybil nodded. As they all said their goodbyes and rejoined Marigold in the car, something began to stir within Sybil's heart. She did not know what to say to the idea of being a nurse in a time of war. She had no ideas of the trauma and dangers she would face and she wasn't sure if she was ready to take on such a calling. Besides, she and her father were not here to stay. She sat in silence until they arrived at the Grantham Arms pub.

"A meat pie sounds delicious, doesn't it?" George asked as they all sat down at a table in the corner.

"Hm, I think I'll have something else," Marigold said as she sat. "What about you, Sybbie?"

"I'm not sure yet," Sybil said taking a seat next to Edward.

George ran his fingers through his blond hair and crossed his arms on the table. "What was my grandmother telling you about, Syb?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing," Sybil said, fiddling with her mother’s bracelet on her wrist. "Just asking me if I was interested in becoming a nurse, that's all."

The table grew quiet. Edward finally spoke up before her cousins did. "Are you interested?"

"I'm not sure yet and I don't want to worry myself by trying to decide as of right now," Sybil said with a nervous laugh. "Let's just eat and talk about anything else but war."

George rubbed his chin as though he were in deep thought. He then smiled and opened his mouth to speak.

"Something appropriate, George," Marigold warned, nudging him in the side.

"Ah! I was going to say something appropriate! Goodness!" George laughed. Edward smiled and reached over to the table next to them and took a newspaper that was left behind. As Edward glanced over the newspaper headlines, George began rambling on about how the time he had too much Yorkshire pudding with his roast beef. It was a story Marigold and Sybil was tired of hearing, especially Marigold since she had been present that day. The two girls rolled their eyes and silently mouthed to each other how annoying George could be. Marigold giggled when Sybil mouthed that he should be nicknamed “Gabby George”. George continued his story enthusiastically since he thought their smiles and laughter were from his own story.

"Say, look at this," Edward interrupted, placing the newspaper in the center of the table so all four of them could see. "The Royal Air Force attacked the German Navy."

"Oh, what!" George asked, bringing the paper closer to him. "Were we successful?"

"It seems we have suffered some losses from it," Edward said as he gently pulled the paper back to the middle of the table.

"Oh, no," Marigold said sadly. "War is so destructive. I don't understand why anyone would want to risk their lives."

Sybil sighed and tapped her fingers on the table’s surface. "I thought we were not going to speak about war.”

"But, Marigold," George began, ignoring Sybil, "if no one was willing to risk their lives and defend our civilians, we would all be dead."

"George!"

"It's true, Sybil," George frowned. "This is why I want to enlist. I want to protect those I love from worrying about anything happening to them! I am the man of the household after our grandfather, and I want to help my family by joining the people who want this war to end."

"George, what if you're killed?" Marigold asked quietly.

"Then I die with honor and I die knowing that I served my country and family," George said without hesitation. "My father did it and so can I."

Sybil could see Marigold's eyes begin to water but her young cousin looked away so no one else could see. Sybil reached over and held Marigold’s hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Marigold sighed and rubbed her eyes with her free hand. She looked back at George. "I really wish you would stop talking about this."

"It's time I made myself useful, Marigold. We all have a purpose in the world and this is mine." George sighed and leaned back in his seat, arms crossed. "I think I will have the meat pie."

Sybil let go of Marigold’s hand and placed her own hands on her lap. She knew what George felt but wished there was some other way for George to help as well as be safe. She felt that she, as well as her family, would not be able to bear it if something were to happen to George. Donk would be hit with such a depression, as well as her aunt Mary.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked quietly. Sybil looked at him and nodded, trying to look up at the light above him so her tears could dissolve. Edward gave her a sympathetic look and held her hand under the table. Sybil felt herself blush softly.

"Let us be respectful of the two lovely ladies in our company and not speak of war anymore," Edward suggested.

George nodded and put his arm around Marigold. "I'm sorry, Marigold."

"It's alright," Marigold said as she dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief she had in her coat pocket. "You're just so stubborn and annoying," she laughed. “You go on and on about the same things all the time.”

"I'm sorry," George smiled.

It had appeared that the afternoon would be more cheery, but those few minutes the four had spent discussing war had predetermined how the rest of their time would be. After the four received their meals, The four ate in silence, casually talking here and there, while Sybil and Edward glanced at one another. Once their plates were clean, the atmosphere between them lightened. George placed his hand on his flat stomach and complained about how full he was. Marigold teased him before she noticed how grey it had become outside the pub windows. She leaned forward and looked out the nearest window to her. "Look, it's raining!" Marigold said as she looked out the window.

Sybil looked, as well. "It is! It's pouring! We should get back, shouldn't we?"

"We should," George said as he stood from his seat. “I don't think Donk would appreciate it if we were all out here in the rain. I'll go see to Mr. Crewe and the car. Stay here." George left the pub and went outside to tell Mr. Crewe they were ready to leave.

"I told you it looked like it was going to rain, Sybbie," Marigold said as she stood and buttoned up her coat. "You brought the rain on by singing that song."

"Oh, please," Sybil laughed and then suddenly stopped. “Wait, did anyone tell anyone else that we were leaving other than Aunt Edith? I didn’t even tell my father that we were leaving."

"You didn't tell him?" Edward asked with a raised brow. Sybil shook her head and went to the front of the pub. George then entered the pub drenched in rain and panting. "The car broke down!" Mr. Crewe followed, also just as drenched from the rain.

"What?" Marigold and Sybil asked in unison.

"The wheel is stuck in a hole in the ground that's turned to mud. It won't move," Mr. Crewe explained. “I went to get some food for myself, as well, and when I came back, the wheel was sunk.”

"Someone has to call Downton and tell someone to come get us," Sybil said.

"I'm not going to do it," Marigold said. "George, you do it."

"Fine, fine," George wiped his face and went to the pub owner to ask for the telephone. Sybil watched as he walked away. It suddenly dawned on her that if Aunt Edith didn’t make anyone else aware of their whereabouts, Donk and the others may have thought George left in a fury to go and enlist, bringing his cousin and friend along with him. If that was the case, she could only imagine was sort of uproar the household, especially Donk, was in. Without a word, Edward, Marigold, and Sybil wandered away from the door of the pub and closer to George so that they could hear what he was saying into the telephone.

"Hello?" George greeted. "Mr. Barrow! This is George… Yes… Ah, we're in Downton village. I am aware that it is pouring, yes… Oh… Is he? Well, we are alright! Everything is fine, I don’t understand the need to get upset over it. We were just going to eat," George said nervously. "Yes, but, Mr. Barrow, the car won't start. Mr. Crewe is-... Yes, we tried all that. Well, we're stranded. Yes… Please. We're at Grantham Arms... Thank you!"

"What did he say?" Edward asked as George hung up the phone.

"Mr. Barrow says that someone will come and get us and Mr. Crewe," George said. "Also, our grandfather is very worried and upset that we didn't return home before it began to start raining. He thought I had gone to enlist."

"Lord help us," Sybil sighed. "We'll deal with that when we return home. Let's just wait around here and not worry."

"I may have to have a drink in order to not worry about what it’ll be like when we have to face. What say you, Ed? A drink to soothe the nerves?” George asked.

"I second that," Edward nodded.

"Come now, Donk isn't evil," Sybil remarked.

Marigold and Sybil returned to the table in the corner to watch for cars outside while George and Edward sat at the bar. George sipped his drink while Edward drank and bobbed his knee up and down nervously. There was nothing more awkward, he felt, than waiting to be scolded by someone who wasn't in your family.

"What an interesting day," Marigold said to Sybil. "Imagine if just you and Edward had just come by yourselves? Donk would be even more furious and I’m sure your father wouldn’t have been happy either."

Marigold was right. Sybil would have had to face Donk with Edward, risking the chance of him being sent away. "You and George were meant to come with us. We will all get scolded together.” Sybil laughed softly at herself to try to make her and her cousin feel better.

"That's fair," Marigold smiled.

From the bar, Edward was able to see a car pull directly up to the front of the pub. "Someone is here!" Edward said loud enough for Marigold and Sybil to hear from the table they were seated at. Immediately, the group stood up and went to the window.

"Mr. Barrow is driving." George sounded relieved. "Thank God." The four soon felt relief and thought that perhaps they were not in too much trouble after all. That is until Marigold gasped. Sybil followed her cousin’s gaze and saw her grandfather through the car window with furrowed brows and a glowering look on his face.

"Donk is in the car."

George almost swore. "Let's go outside then. We have to face him," he said with a worried look about him. "Hurry." They all slowly left the pub together and went outside to face Lord Grantham, hoping that all would be well once they got in the car. 


	6. A Family's Love

As the car was driven slowly through the rain, one could feel the tenseness in the air. In the front, Mr. Barrow, Mr. Crewe, and Edward were crowded together; Sybil wondered how the three fit, especially with Mr. Crewe and his bulky build. In the back, Marigold, George, Sybil, and her grandfather were packed together. Sybil, who was seated next to her grandfather, felt her grandfather’s arm against her drenched coat sleeve. They were all silent. Her grandfather remained motionless as he stared out the window. Out of the corner of her eye, Sybil could see George making slight glances toward Donk to see if there were any signs of anger radiating off of him. Edward even made haste glances to the back of the car to see. Marigold rested her head on Sybil’s shoulder and said nothing. 

Downton soon was in view of everyone, and a wave of relief swept over the three cousins in the back of the car. When the car was stopped and park, George threw the car door open without waiting for Mr. Barrow to open the door for him. He stepped out and helped Marigold out of the car. Sybil slid out of the car next and into the pouring rain. Donk, prepared with an umbrella, got out of the car and stared at his three grandchildren.

"Do not think that I will not talk to you three about all this. Go get changed and then meet me in the drawing room," Donk ordered, seeming taut.

"Yes, Donk," Marigold said and began to go inside with her cousins.

"And, you, Mr. Trent. I want to speak to you, as well. But right now. Come inside," Sybil heard Donk say. She turned around to see Edward, giving her grandfather a vacant stare. The color had left his face and he was clearly nervous.

"Of course, Lord Grantham," he said with a curt nod and walked toward the door.

"Good luck," Sybil whispered to him as she left toward the staircase. She could not imagine what her grandfather would want to speak to Edward about. Was he now going to be sent away? Did Donk not approve of his affections for her, is there were any? Or did he think Edward was a bad influence on George? She did not know. But the questions were soon forgotten as she entered her room. Her new focus was on what Donk was going to talk to them about. She knew they were to be scolded, but how severely? Would there be consequences? She had only been at Downton for a few days and already and she and her cousins seemed to be causing trouble, not on purpose, of course.

Sybil removed her drenched coat and shrugged her damp dress off. A chill ran up her spine and she shook her head, allowing the clips in her hair to fall at her feet. A quiet knock sounded at her door and a maid came in with towels.

"Hello, Miss Sybil. I brought you some towels and am here to pick up your wet clothes," the maid smiled.

"Oh, yes, thank you," Sybil said, taking the towel and patting it on her face and arms.

"Your newly clean clothes are hung up now," the maid said, picking up Sybil's wet clothes and going to the door.

Sybil said her thanks and the maid left her alone in her room. Sybil took a simple dark green blouse and skirt from her wardrobe. Once she was dressed again, she pinned her damp hair back and slipped on a pair of short heels. She checked her appearance in the mirror and then left her room. Marigold was not waiting by the staircase, nor George, so Sybil thought that they must be in the drawing room already. She slowly walked toward the drawing room and heard the familiar voices of her aunts, uncles, and father from the library. At least they were nearby, she thought.

When she entered the drawing room, she saw Marigold, in a new light pink dress, and George, with horribly messy wet hair, in a new shirt and trousers. His face was flushed from either agitation or the cold weather.

"Donk's not here yet," Marigold said to Sybil, patting the empty space on the sofa next to her. 

"We're in a decent amount of trouble, aren't we?" Sybil asked quietly as she sat next to her cousin.

"I can't imagine why, though," George said, standing and going to the fireplace to warm his hands. "We really didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes but- I hear footsteps! George, sit down!" Marigold begged, waving her hand at him. As George ran back to the sofa, Donk entered the room, alone, and closed the door behind him. "George, you know that we never run in the house," Donk said as he stood before them.

"I'm sorry," George said. Sybil could see her cousin becoming that little boy he once was in Donk’s presence.

Donk took a deep breath before speaking again. "I… I understand that you think I am quite furious with you three."

"Aren't you?" Marigold asked sheepishly.

"Yes," Donk answered. "But not so furious. For one, I was quite upset that my grandchildren were nowhere to be found when it began to rain outside. This is a heavy rain, and I did not enjoy the idea of my grandchildren being out in this weather. Luckily, your mother, Marigold, told me that you had gone to the village. And when I understood that the car had broken down, I knew that it wasn't your fault, nor Mr. Crewe's fault, not anyone's fault," Donk explained as he took a seat on the sofa in front of them. “I became angry because I thought that George had left to enlist without saying a word. I was told you were at Grantham Arms but I really thought you had gone originally to enlist just to spite me.” 

“I would never deceive you, Donk. I don’t think any of us would,” George said and looked at his cousins, who nodded in agreement.

"No, I don’t know why I thought you all world and I’m sorry that I had you all worried. I just needed time to calm myself. But, anyway, I do not want to discuss that anymore." Donk frowned. "I want to discuss something of a much greater importance. But, first, I shall start by asking you all a question. Children, do you know that I love you more than anything in this world?"

"Of course, Donk," Sybil said with a small smile. "You've given us so much."

"Donk, we know you love us," Marigold nervously laughed. “We don’t have to be asked.”

"I know you love us, Donk," George nodded. "And we love you too… Even if we -well, I - do not show it all the time."

"And I, George. Displays of affection do not come easy for me, as you know. But I hope that you have felt that I have given you love and shown you three the affection that grandchildren deserve from their grandfather."

"You have, Donk," Sybil said.

"That is a relief," Donk smiled. "You three are the future of Downton. I am getting older by the day and I don't want to leave you three with a tarnished image of me. I want you to be able to tell your children only good things about me."

Marigold nodded. "And then they shall ask why on earth we called you 'Donk'!"

Sybil laughed. "My fault. I don't remember where I got that from."

“Pin the tail on the donkey,” George chuckled.

“Oh! Yes, that’s right,” Sybil laughed.

Their grandfather grinned. "I have become fond of the name over the years. You were always such a silly and smart little girl, Sybil," he said. "Now, I also want to apologize, especially to George, about the way I behaved during dinner last night."

George shook his head. "Oh, Donk, it's al-"

"It is not alright, George. It was ungentlemanly of me. I should not have behaved that way, especially in front of you three and our guest, Mr. Trent. But, George, what I said about war was true. It is a destructive and terrible thing, especially now with all of our advanced weaponry. It's not the same as when I was fighting. I know you have that brave fighting spirit within you, George. However, I do not think it wise to restrict a young man from wanting to find his purpose and wanting to help his country. I must say, George, that when you announced you wanted to enlist, you can imagine that, as a grandfather, I felt fear for allowing you to go and risk your life."

"Yes, Sir," George said.

"But, if it weren't for my fear becoming anger, I would have shown you how proud I was, and still am," Donk gave George a small smile. "George, I am proud of you. I am proud of you wanting to defend your country. I love you very much and I cannot stop you from doing what your heart is telling you to do. George, you have my blessing and permission to enlist."

Sybil and Marigold gasped as George stood up. "Donk, really?" He asked.

"Really, George," their grandfather said with a genuine smile.

"Thank you, Donk!" George said, running to his grandfather and hugging him. There was the young boy again. The two embraced tightly as Sybil and Marigold watched, smiles on their faces from watching the heartfelt scene. 

"Of course, I do not enjoy the fact that my only grandson will be sent off to fight. In my eyes, you've always been that charming and handsome little boy; but, now, I see that you've become a charming and handsome young man. I need to accept that you have grown up and life is just waiting to be discovered by you, by all of you. In life, you shall make mistakes, but the good things you do and your victories will always outweigh the mistakes, no matter what they are. Having my children and seeing my grandchildren grow up have been the greatest victories and good in my life."

Marigold wiped her eyes with the back of her hand while Sybil put her arm around her with a teary smile.

"I love you, Donk. I only want to make you proud," George said.

"I love you too, my boy, and you have made me proud," Donk said as George returned to the sofa. "I love all of you," he continued. "The three of you have made me immensely proud. You each have grown up into such wonderful young adults, each with your own unique talents and traits."

"Thank you, Donk," Marigold said with a bright smile.

"Marigold, my little flower, you have grown into a beautiful young woman with a tremendous talent for writing. You shall have your books published and on the shelves, I'm sure," Donk said.

"Oh, Donk," Marigold blushed. "I hope so. You’ll receive all my first copies! Autographed too."

"I appreciate that. You also have a love for laughter and life, as well as an incredibly good heart and youthful soul," Donk smiled and turned towards Sybil. "And you, Sybbie. You are my first grandchild and you shall always have a special place in my heart."

"Hey," George smirked.

Sybil stuck her tongue out at George playfully and looked at Donk.

"Just a minute, George," Donk said, rolling his eyes with a laugh. "Sybbie, you have your mother's soul and heart, it seems, but you are so unique. You're caring, selfless, and loving. You are going to make a difference in many lives someday."

"Thank you so much, Donk," Sybil smiled, blinking the tears away. Donk kissed her hand and looked at George. "And finally, George, my only grandson. You are brave, loyal, quite funny, and very stubborn, but not as stubborn as I was, thank goodness."

"Almost?" George smirked.

"Almost," Donk nodded. "Your bravery can also affect others, George. If you are to enlist and go to defend our country, I know your humor shall be a source of light when the others have lost hope."

"I do hope so, Donk. I want to make people happy. I want to make a difference."

"You shall, George. The three of you shall make a difference, whether it be big or small, we shall be proud of you. And I know, Sybil, that your mother, and Marigold, your father, and George, your father, are all looking down upon you and are feeling so proud of you three." The grandchildren became quiet and even more tears began to fall, even George began to shed a few tears. "The parents that you were not able to really meet were wonderful people," Donk began to say, becoming emotional. "Each had their own qualities that made your mothers and father love them. You children are our legacy, and we all couldn't be happier and thankful for the three of you."

Sybil stood, went to her grandfather and hugged him tightly. She sobbed into his coat. "I love you, Donk. Thank you." Marigold followed and hugged Sybil and her grandfather. "I love you!" she happily cried. 

Lastly, George, the tallest of them all, completed the embrace and hugged all three of them. "My eyes sting," he laughed.

"Those are called tears, George," Marigold giggled. “You wouldn’t know what they are cause you’re a heartless brute.” George scoffed in reply.

"You three are so funny," Donk chuckled. He kissed the girls on the heads and hugged George again. "Now, go and rest before dinner."

"Yes, Donk!" Marigold happily bounced out of the room with George and Donk following behind.

"Wait, Donk," Sybil said, walking behind him. "What did you tell Edward Trent before you came into the drawing room?"

Donk stopped walking and turned toward her. "I told him not to worry and that he wasn't in trouble nor were you three. I apologized to him, as well, for dinner last night. I also told him that he seems like a kind and honest man. I thanked him for his friendship toward you and George."

Sybil smiled. Thank goodness he did not get scolded, and thank goodness that her grandfather thought him to be a good man. 

Content and feeling wonderfully relieved, Sybil began to hum as she walked toward the grand staircase, where Edward was seated and reading a book.

"What are you doing sitting on the step?" Sybil asked. “We have hundreds of chairs here.” 

Edward looked up and smiled. "Just reading," he said as he stood.

"What are you reading?"

"Oh, it's  _ The Hobbit _ by J.R.R. Tolkien. I found it in the library," Edward said, holding out the book to her. "Have I told you that I enjoy reading?"

Sybil looked at the book. "Ah, yes, I believe George read that. And no, you haven't told me that you enjoy reading. I enjoy reading, as well, when I have the time."

"It's fantastic to read. Enough about this, how did it go with your grandfather?"

"Oh, it went wonderfully. It was all quite emotional, as well, I'm sure my face looks dreadful from crying. It's all happy tears, though."

"That's wonderful, Sybil. He told me some nice things too. He said I seemed like a good man and a good friend to you and George."

"I'm so happy, Edward,” Sybil smiled. She glanced up at the staircase and then back to Edward. “Well, I am going to rest before dinner. I shall see you then." Sybil smiled at him and began to go up the staircase while Edward responded: "until then."

The atmosphere during dinner was a much more cheerful one. Jokes were told across the table, and Aunt Mary was having a laughing fit. Sybil's father was enjoying listening to George tells stories of his childhood while Aunt Edith would say something clever and humorous. Sybil's father, along with her aunts and uncles, and grandmother had heard what Donk said to the three in the drawing room, and although they did not want to say anything about it, they were immensely proud of Donk for telling the children what they needed to hear. Seeing the smiling and laughing faces of her family seated around her made Sybil feel so joyful, but the thought of war kept creeping up on her and followed her into a deep nightmarish sleep that night.

In the early morning, just before dawn, Sybil awoke from a nightmare and sat up in bed, quietly sobbing. Her face was damp with both sweat and tears. She sighed and fell back onto her pillow, kicking the covers off of her. Her dreams had been filled with loud booms and explosions like she had seen in movies. Stories from The Great War and the Civil War that she had heard in school played through her dreams as if it were a film reel. She heard men, women, and children screaming and saw shadows running about around her. She had to wake herself from the destruction she was witnessing and she was relieved that she did. She slid out of her hot bed and went to the window. The sky was a deep blue, but the horizon line was beginning to fade to orange. It was a beautiful sight, but not enough to wipe away the images in her head. She ran her fingers through her damp hair and went to the bedside table to wash her face in the water-filled basin. 

After she quickly wiped her face, she looked up, and before her was a small frame that she was given with photograph of her mother. She instantly felt comfort seeing her mother's smile but she was also saddened when she began to imagine her mother comforting her. "Mother?" She quietly whispered to the portrait. "The world scares me, Mother. I am so happy here at Downton but I know it won't last. There's a war happening," she sighed. "I don't want George to go to fight, and I don't want to leave Marigold, Papa, Donk or anyone behind, but I have to do something with myself. I think you felt the same way." Sybil took the photograph in her hands. "You were so beautiful, Mother. I wish I could have met you and remembered… I wish I knew what your voice sounded like. Does my voice sound like yours? Was your voice beautiful and full of love? I wish I knew how it felt to be held by you. I wish I knew  _ you _ ." Sybil quaked and sat on her bed, wondering why she was being so emotional. It had been a happy day, but the reality of the world seemed to overpower it all. "I miss you, Momma." Sybil cried into her hands until she realized that she had forgotten to do something that she should have done upon arriving to Downton. She quickly got up and went to her wardrobe, wiping her tears away with one hand as she opened the wardrobe with the other. She dressed herself in a black dress and put on her coat. She braided her hair, pinned it up, and searched for shoes quietly.

Everyone seemed to still be asleep so she tiptoed down the stairs. When she left the staircase, she saw a faint light coming from the library. Someone was awake, as well. But who? She slowly walked over and poked her head into the room. Her father was standing before the window, already dressed for the day.

"Papa?" She asked quietly, so as not to startle him. He turned and Sybil saw the surprise on his face through the dim light. 

"Sybil? Darling, what are you doing up? You're supposed to be asleep and in bed."

"I couldn't sleep," Sybil admitted. 

Her father tilted his head slightly. "Neither could I. Nightmare?"

Sybil nodded and hugged herself. "Of war," she said and she joined his side. Her father put his arm around her and kissed her head. "I'm sorry, Sybbie."

Sybil shook her head and gently leaned against him. "What did you dream about, Papa? Bad things?"

"No," he sighed. "I dreamt of your mother. It was a beautiful dream, actually. We were sitting together on the porch of our home in America. You were riding your bicycle around the house and waving to us as you passed by. You looked like you did when you were about ten years old."

Sybil's sighed and tried to imagine it. "I wish it would have been that way."

"I know, darling," her father whispered. "Why are you all dressed as though you’re going out? And why are you wearing a black dress?" He asked.

Sybil rubbed her eyes. "I was going to go visit her. Come with me, Papa, please."

Her father sadly smiled and nodded. "I will." He walked over to a vase and took a pink tulip from the flower arrangement. "No one will notice," he lightly chuckled. Sybil smiled and soon, father and daughter walked away from Downton, arm in arm, to the cemetery of St. Michael and All Angels. 

When they arrived at the cemetery, daylight had begun to illuminate the world around them. The grass was dewy, and the bells of the chapel began to chime the hour. Sybil and her father soon were standing before the grave of Sybil Cora Branson. "Hello, Mother," Sybil whispered as she knelt down in front of the headstone, not caring about getting her dress wet from the dew. Her father placed his hand on her shoulder. Tears began to fall from Sybil's face as she placed the tulip before the tomb. She heard her father steady his breathing as if he were trying not to cry.

"I know she isn't here, Papa. Her body is, but not  _ her _ . Not her soul. Her soul is elsewhere," Sybil said. "She's an angel, isn't she?"

"A beautiful angel that is always watching over us, Sybbie," her father said. 

Sybil smiled softly at the thought and her eyes welled up with tears. "I wish I would have known her, Papa. Everyone speaks of her in such wonderful ways and I'm so jealous that I wasn't there to have wonderful things to say about her, as well. George and Marigold both have mothers, why couldn't I have you and her?" She sobbed.

"Darling, but George and Marigold never got a chance to meet their fathers either. They must feel the same way you do," her father said in a soothing voice.

"I know I'm lucky to have you, Papa. Sometimes I feel like she's gone because of me. She would still be alive if it weren't for me," Sybil sobbed.

"Sybbie!" Her father immediately knelt down beside his daughter and pulled her into a tight embrace. Sybil had felt this all her life and she used to have crying fits about it when she was younger and found out the cause of her mother’s death. It broke her father's heart every time.

"I've told you, my darling," her father said, "you did nothing to cause her death. Do you know how happy we were when we found out you were going to be born? Yes, we were scared at first of being parents because we were young and newly married, but we were so excited. We wanted to give you the best life possible."

"And you have given me the best life, Papa," Sybil said, resting her head on her father's shoulder as she did when she was a little girl.

"Your mother and I would stay awake for hours into the night just talking about the wonderful things you would have. We would speak of taking our baby all over Ireland and going on little trips with you. Your mother even wanted to learn how to sew so that she can make our children clothes. We had dreams for you, darling. I tried my best to do what your mother wanted," her father said quietly. "When you were born, your mother wouldn't look away from you. She was enchanted by you, just as I was."

Sybil smiled against her father's shoulder.

"All she wanted was for you and me to be accepted into the family. I've told you how I was rejected at first by her family, haven't I?"

Sybil nodded.

"She died knowing that you and I were going to be loved and accepted by her family. She told that to your grandmother, Cora. I miss your mother so much, as well, Sybbie. She was my love and my life. That is why I named you after her. The first moment I laid eyes on you, you too became my love and life. You were my little girl and you had me by my heart, just as your mother did. I could never give anyone else in the world the love I have for you and your mother," her father said. Sybil pulled away slightly and looked up at her father, who was also crying.

"I love you, Papa," she smiled through her tears. "You've given me such a wonderful life and have raised me to be the person I am today all on your own."

"I love you too, darling," he smiled back. "I sometimes wondered if I should have ever remarried so that you can have a woman in your life to give you advice and be a role model to you."

Sybil shrugged her shoulders. "Would you have been happy, Papa?"

"I thought I would be… But I realized that no one was going to make me as happy as your mother did. Also, I think I was doing alright with you on my own," he laughed.

Sybil giggled. "I think you did alright, Papa. You still are. I probably wouldn't have been truly happy with another woman in our house. I would have taken a baby toad from the lake and put it on her pillow."

Her father let out a hearty laugh. "You would have! You were quite the little trickster as a child," he smiled and looked back at his wife's grave. Sybil smiled and followed his gaze. "Don't ever believe that it was your fault, Sybbie. You were meant to be in our lives and I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world," her father said. 

Sybil sighed and stared at the grave. "Do you think she would have enjoyed the things I enjoy?"

"Oh, without a doubt, Sybbie," her father responded. "She would have loved to go to see movies with you, dance with you, sing with you, laugh with you."

"And you did all that with me instead," Sybil smiled.

"Anything and everything for my daughter."

Sybil sighed and touched the etching of her mother’s name on the tomb. "Do you think she would have thought Clark Gable handsome too?"

"Probably," her father smirked.

"That'd be funny," Sybil smiled. She then looked at her father. "I'm worried about the future, Papa. The war scares me. Are we even able to return home?"

"Do not worry, Sybbie; and I don't think we can return home for a while. I'll have to see if it is safe to travel," her father said. "You have nothing to be afraid of. The Great War did not reach Downton and nor will this one."

"George wants to fight. You didn't fight, did you, Papa?"

"If George goes to fight, it would be an honor for this family. I could never fight because of my heart murmur. I think the heart murmur was a blessing in disguise, though. If I had gone to fight, there's a chance your mother and I would have never married and you would not exist. It's strange how just one little thing in life can possibly change everything."

"You're right," Sybil said. She wondered if she should tell her father about what Aunt Isobel told her about becoming a nurse. Perhaps she would wait, they were both far too emotional right now, but something inside her was pestering her to tell him, so she went with her gut feeling.

"Aunt Isobel thinks I should become a nurse," she blurted out quickly.

Her father looked at her. "A nurse? Like your mother?" 

Sybil nodded in response. "She said I could do a lot of good and change people's lives. I want to help others, Papa."

"You're just like your mother," he sighed. "That's a good thing… But, Sybil, you could possibly be on the front lines, not to mention, a hospital during wartime is filled with gruesome-"

"I think I can handle it, Papa. I'm sure I can with the proper training. If George can do something honorable, I want to as well."

Her father ran his fingers through his hair and thought. "What else did Isobel say?"

"She said she can find me a training hospital. She told me just to think about it and come back to her for advice or help."

"Well," her father said and put his arm around her. "In a couple of days, I'll go with you to talk to her. We can find out more information together. If you want to become a nurse, Sybil, you may become a nurse."

Sybil beamed. "Oh, Papa!" She cried as she hugged him. "Thank you! I love you so much!"

"I love you too," he smiled at his daughter. The years had escaped them both, and his little girl was now a young woman who wanted to venture out into the world and having her mother's spirit, what could he do to stop her?

Sybil shivered suddenly. "Oh! There was a chill," she laughed.

"I think it was your mother," her father smiled. "She supports you following in her footsteps."

Sybil sighed happily and looked at the grave, and then up to the sky. "Thank you, Mother."

Father and daughter sat in front of the grave together for a while longer and watched the sun rise high into the sky, shining through any clouds from the day before and making them forget any cloudy thoughts of war and sadness they had. When the chapel bells chimed in the next hour, the pair left the cemetery and went back to Downton Abbey to join their family for breakfast.

 


	7. The Invitation

"Let's go see Isobel now, Sybil."

Sybil looked up from the book she was reading and turned toward her father from across the library in surprise. The two had returned from the cemetery and had joined their family for a quaint breakfast, then the two went to the library to rest and talk to each other more. Her father had told her that they would go speak to Isobel about Sybil becoming a nurse within the next couple of days, but it seemed that her father had changed his mind.

"Right now, Papa?" Sybil asked.

"Yes," her father said with a nod. "Just to get information. You do not need to give her an answer today. I think talking to her would put us both at ease. Is that alright?"

"That's fine," Sybil smiled. "Well, let's go then." Sybil exited the library and saw her grandmother, Cora, walking in her direction. Sybil gave her a polite smile and nod. "Good morning."

"Hello, Sybbie, dear," Cora said with a smile. "Oh, and hello, Tom!"

"Good morning, Lady Grantham," Sybil's father greeted.

"Are you two off to somewhere?"

Sybil looked up at her father, wondering if it would be wise to tell the truth at this moment. "I'm going to take Sybil for a little drive," her father said coolly. "We may even eat together later in the village."

"Aw, that's so sweet," Cora chimed. "Enjoy yourselves, then. I shall see you two this evening at dinner."

"Thank you, Grandmother," Sybil smiled and left with her father. "Are you going to drive, Papa?"

"I don't mind it. It's what I use to do anyway," he replied with a smirk. Mr. Crewe, who was cleaning the car, looked up at the pair and waved. "Good morning, Mr. Branson and Miss Branson!"

"Good morning, Mr. Crewe," Sybil waved. "I hope you don't mind but my father and I have an appointment in the village today."

"Oh, I do not mind at all! Of course, Miss, I shall be ready to drive the two of you-"

"I can drive, Mr. Crewe," Sybil's father said. "Really, you may take this morning off. I insist."

"Goodness, I've been taking many times of the day off since you two arrived," Mr. Crewe chuckled. "It is fine by me. Just park the car here when you return, please."

"I will," Sybil's father said and went to the passenger's side door. "We should return in a couple of hours, late afternoon at the latest." He opened the door for Sybil and she slid into the car.

"Enjoy your outing!" Mr. Crewe said, going to the servant's quarters door.

"Thank you!" Sybil's father sat in the driver's seat and began to drive away from Downton Abbey. Sybil sighed and looked out the window at up at the clouds. Soon, they were out of the gates and driving through the village. As they drove along, Sybil noticed many people walking through the village reading newspapers. She leaned forward slightly to try to see what the bold black print said on the front page but could see it clearly from within the car.

"Papa, what was in the paper today?" She asked. "Have you read it?"

"Yes, I read it while you were looking through books this morning," he said. "The Germans have moved further into Poland."

"Oh," Sybil sighed. "Papa, if we were home in Massachusetts, we wouldn't be affected by the war as they are here, would we?"

"I don't believe so. It all depends on where America stands during this war. I'm sure when we return we may notice some changes."

"If we return," Sybil muttered. She saw her father glance at her through the corner of his eye.

"We will return eventually, Sybil," he stated. "You should write to your friend and ask her if anything's changed since you've left."

Mae! Sybil had completely forgotten to write to Mae upon her arrival at Downton. She would have to do so later tonight and tell her everything that has happened within this short week so far. She would tell her about her birthday party, her cousins, Edward, and perhaps about becoming a nurse.

The car came to a stop and Sybil suddenly became nervous. She held her hand to her heart and took a deep breath as her father left the car and went to her door. What had she to be nervous about? They were only going to talk, it wasn't as if she was going to be sent away. She thought herself silly and shook her head.

"Ready?" Her father asked as he opened the car door for her. Sybil nodded and got out of the car. Her father gave her a reassuring smile as well as his arm. She held onto his arm and entered the hospital with him, feeling gratitude within her heart that her father wanted to accompany. However, she couldn't imagine what thoughts must be racing through his mind as he helped his daughter make this important decision in her life.

"There's no one out here at the moment," Sybil said as she looked around the surprisingly empty entry room.

"Don't fret. Isobel should be here," her father said and looked down the hall. "Ah, there she is! Hello!" He greeted Aunt Isobel, who was hanging a frame in the hall.

"Oh! Tom Branson, hello!" She said surprised to see him. "You know, it's quite funny that you show up," she said as she walked over to him. "I was just speaking with your daughter yesterday!"

"Yes, I know," Tom smiled. "She is with me now, actually. Sybil, come say hello."

Sybil happily walked over to Isobel and hugged her. "Hello again!"

"Hello," Isobel smiled. "Darling, you're very stiff. Whatever is the matter?"

"She is quite nervous," her father said. "She is here to speak to you about the opportunity to become a nurse."

"Ah! Come into my office. No need to be nervous, Sybil," Isobel said as she led them into a small office ever so welcomingly. Sybil's father pulled a chair out for her and she sat. Her father sat next to her and turned towards Isobel, ready to begin the conversation.

"So," Isobel began she eagerly took her seat, "What questions can I answer for you two?"

Sybil leaned forward a tad bit in her seat. "Well, I am curious as to the training. If I did make the decision to really become a nurse, where would I be trained? Here?"

"Oh, no, you cannot be trained here, unfortunately," Isobel frowned. "You would have to go to a training hospital; they're many in England, especially now."

"Which is the best for her?" Sybil's father asked.

"Well, London, I would say. There's a hospital there, oh, I forget the name, but it's one of the best. There are a few there that I am aware of with the same reputation."

Sybil looked at her father. "London?"

Her father looked back at her. Could he send his only child to London when people were trying to leave it? "It's not too far," her father said hesitantly. "It's not the safest place at the moment but it might have to do."

"How long would the training last?" Sybil did not want to be kept from her family for a very long time since the country was in the midst of war and anything could happen. The last thing Sybil would want was to be separated from her family if something were to happen.

"I'm not too sure. I don't recall your mother being away for too long," Isobel answered.

"It felt like forever to me," Sybil's father said with a sad smile. "I remember the day she left..." Sybil saw her father fade into a memory that was far away but close and dear to his heart. She placed her hand on her father's arm for comfort, and the memory soon left him and he returned a smile to her. "Forgive me," he said quietly and looked at Isobel. "Once the training is completed, may she return to work here at the hospital as Sybil did?"

Isobel lightly shook her head. "Now that I can't say. She may be assigned to a different village hospital for our injured soldiers or remain at a civilian hospital in London or anywhere heavily populated, for that matter. There is a chance she can choose where she can be assigned, but war is unpredictable and so is this. I would be prepared for her to be sent anywhere needed if she does choose to complete training."

The idea of it all began to overwhelm Sybil and she suddenly imagined herself in a crowded London hospital, running about with endless tasks and jobs to do, tending to the ill, bandaging the wounded, and other things that may be even more gruesome. She began to doubt if she could even do it. Her heart was telling her to go through with it all, but her thoughts were holding her back once again. "So, there is a chance I may be sent far away? How far?" She asked.

"I don't know, dear," Isobel said. "I do hope it's only London or closer."

"No need to worry about that yet, Sybil," her father said as he took her hand. "Sybil tends to get a tad bit anxious by overthinking things."

"Oh, as we all do," Isobel sighed. "Sybil, your mother was just as anxious about this as I'm sure you are."

Sybil looked at her. "She was?"

"Yes! Quite anxious to begin as well. Well, more eager too, I should say. I told her before she becomes a nurse, she must learn other tasks such a cooking, cleaning, and the like. I assume that you know how to do all that, yes?"

"I do," Sybil answered with a nod. "However, I'm only used to cooking for my father and I and cleaning our little house back home."

"Do not worry about that, Sybil. Well, I can get in touch with a training hospital for you, if you'd like. It would be no trouble at all and I'll tell them all about you." Isobel stood from her seat, satisfied with her efforts to help Sybil. "If that is what you want."

Sybil thought for a moment and looked from Isobel to her father. "Should I?"

"It's your choice, darling."

"I...," Sybil stood and slowly reached out to shake Isobel's hand. She needed to do this. She wanted to help those in need and she wanted to prove to herself that she truly was brave. "I want this, yes. Thank you for your help."

"Excellent," Isobel smiled. "Now, remember, it is completely normal to have your doubts. Just follow your heart, dear. I have helped with two wars myself and I must say, helping others heal and have hope again in times where all seems to be lost is a wonderful feeling. It is a great good."

"Thank you, Aunt Isobel," Sybil said with a smile.

"Thank you," her father said as he shook Isobel's hand.

"You've raised a beautiful young lady, Tom."

Sybil's father proudly smiled. "Thank you. She is my life and I am so happy and proud that she is discovering what she wants to do with her future."

Sybil smiled at the compliment. "Thank you, Papa."

The two said their goodbyes to Isobel and walked out of the cottage hospital together. The weather was beginning to become a bit cooler and Sybil shivered as she walked to the car. Her father opened the door for her and looked down at the ground. "Someone seems to have dropped an announcement for something here," he said quietly.

Sybil looked down as she got into the car and saw a flyer under her father's shoe. "What is it for?" She asked.

Her father picked it up and read the large print on the paper. "It says there's a dance on the sixth of September at Jubilee Dance Hall in the evening. 'A night of fun, music, and entertainment.' That's what it says."

"A dance on the sixth of September? That's tomorrow night." Sybil said. "May I see the flyer?"

"Of course." Her father gave her the flyer and went to the driver's side of the car. "It sounds like it's going to be a lot of fun," he said as he got into the car. "You should go. Take someone with you."

"Hm, I'm not too sure. Marigold isn't too fond of parties and I can't imagine her asking a stranger to dance. I suppose I can take George, but he might dance poorly to embarrass me," Sybil said with a chuckle. "Shall I take you, Papa?"

"Me? No, take someone closer to your own age. Take George's friend. What is his name? Trent?"

"Yes, Edward Trent," Sybil quickly replied. "...Should I take him?"

"I think so. You seem to have grown closer to him these few days. You two have always gotten along quite well, I remember. Besides, he danced with you quite a lot at your birthday party and you seemed to enjoy his company. I say you take him."

"Papa, are you forcing me to go out dancing with a boy?" Sybil blushed.

"I'm not forcing you," her father laughed. "I just think it would enjoyable for you and him. Make memories with those you care about, Sybil. You're young and these are the years that truly count," he smiled. "Keep the flyer and ask him if he's interested in going. I give you permission."

Sybil looked down at the flyer and smiled at the thought of dancing the night away once again with Edward. "I'll ask him."

"Alright," her father said as he began to drive. "He's a much better dancer than that one boy who asked you to one of your school dances anyway."

Sybil laughed. "Oh, poor Andy! He kept stepping on my toes whenever we would dance. He was dancing with another girl by the end of the night, he was so embarrassed."

"Yes, you poor thing," her father chuckled.

"It was quite funny," Sybil laughed and began folding the corner of the flyer. Her smile disappeared and she sighed heavily. "I hope I'm choosing the correct path in life; the one I'm meant to take."

"I think you are, Sybil. Taking chances is the only way you'll discover more of what your future holds. If I had never become a chauffeur and gone to Downton for a job, I would never have met your mother. The decisions you make can lead you to the most beautiful things."

Sybil's smile returned. It warmed her heart whenever her father would speak so affectionately of her mother. She yearned for the bond they shared and hoped to find that same love someday.

"I hope the man I fall in love with will love me as much as you loved my mother and speak of me as you speak of my mother."

"I hope the same for you, my darling. Now, let's spend some time in the village and eventually find something to eat."

Tap...Tap...Tap

"I think the villain will vanish mysteriously with no explanation. That won't be revealed till the very end," Marigold announced proudly from her desk as she typed away at her typewriter. The typewriter's constant tap tap was music to her ears.

"Hm, that's a good idea," Sybil inputted as she mindlessly flipped through an issue of Vogue from June. She rolled over onto her stomach as her finger traced the images of the beautiful summer Paris collections.

"You know, if this story turns out quite good, Mother says I may be able to get it published! Can you imagine? Have I mentioned that already?" Marigold asked excitedly as her typing gained speed.

"I can't remember," Sybil laughed. "But that'd be wonderful, Marigold."

"I know!" Marigold sang. "Oh, did you hear that the village, Thirsk, is holding its annual County Fair?"

Sybil closed the magazine. "They are? I haven't been to their fair since I was a little girl!"

"Oh, we go every year! While you were out with Uncle Tom, Donk told us that we may be attending this Friday or Saturday. He said that just because there is a war on that doesn't mean that we shouldn't have some fun, especially now."

"He's right. I think that would be quite fun!" Sybil smiled as she remembered her younger self, running through the fairgrounds so that she can be the first one to choose a horse on the carousel. Her father would always have to gently pull her aside and remind her not to run off without him.

"I wish we could go sooner," Marigold sighed. "It's only Tuesday! We have nothing to do till then, pfft." She continued to type and create her story.

Sybil sat up on the bed. "I'm going out tomorrow night," she said quietly.

"Are you?" Marigold stopped typing and turned in her seat to face her cousin. "Where?"

Sybil smirked. Marigold was quite the nosy one, but she can't blame her since she, herself, brought the subject up anyway. "Well, there is to be a dance tomorrow night at Jubilee Dance Hall."

Marigold gasped. "A dance? How fun!"

Taking note of her cousin's genuine excitement toward this event, Sybil began to wonder if she should just take Marigold instead of asking Edward. Perhaps she and Marigold can find a couple of single men to dance with. "Yes, would you be interested in attending with me?" Sybil asked hesitantly.

"Bah, I could never," Marigold giggled. "I don't think my mother would allow me to go. You forget that I'm only sixteen, Sybil. Besides, sometimes dancing can be so stuffy."

"That's alright! We can still go and enjoy ourselves. We can dance with some boys and then leave."

"Sybil, I'm not going. I've never danced with a boy other than George anyway… And I have much to write," Marigold said and turned back to her typewriter.

Defeated, Sybil pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them. "Are you certain?"

"Certain," Marigold answered. Then, Marigold suddenly turned in her chair again, but this time with a smirk on her face. "Say, you should take Edward Trent!"

"That's what my father said."

"Oh! So that's why you wanted me to go instead? You are quite funny, Sybbie. If I had a boy be so obviously interested in me, I would go with him! You've danced with him before too! No need to be worried, goodness."

"I'm not worried!" Sybil said as she got up from the bed. "It can just be a bit intimidating, I suppose." She eyed her cousin. "Are you interested in anyone, Marigold?" She had never discussed this matter with Marigold before, but she knew Marigold went to the village often with her mother when they stayed at Downton and of course she went out when she was home in Northumberland. Surely someone would have caught her eye, or, since Marigold had a prettiness and youthfulness to her, perhaps she caught someone's eye. Sybil knew the answer to her question when she saw her cousin's cheeks lightly pinken.

"That's not important," Marigold said.

"What's his name? Is he from the village? How old is he? Is he handsome?" Sybil began to pester her with questions just as Marigold did to her.

"Sybil! His name is Lewis and he lives on a neighboring farm here in Downton," Marigold blurted out and then blushed even more. "He's seventeen and he's quite handsome. Now, no more questions!"

"Hmph! A farm boy," Sybil smirked. Marigold then stood from her chair and went to her record player. "Anyway, for you and Edward, It'll be so fun and romantic! And you'll be alone with him!"

"Marigold! That's inappropriate and you're trying to change the subject," Sybil scolded jokingly. The room then became filled with familiar music and Marigold began to sway.

"Silence, now, Sybbie, I'm being you now." Marigold then began to sing along to the record. "If I didn't care…. More than words can say…"

"Oh, come now, Marigold!" Sybil laughed and shook her head.

"You shall take Edward Trent's hands and stare into his eyes!" Marigold giggled and took hold of Sybil's hands. "And then you shall dance!" Marigold began to dance with her cousin to the music, but much too quickly for the tempo. The youthfulness radiating from Marigold made Sybil feel like a little girl once more. She and Marigold would always play "pretend dancing" while a record played. Sometimes they would perform little dances, which consisted of spinning in circles, for the entire family.

"Sing, Sybbie!" Marigold encouraged and continued to sing along with the song. "If I didn't care, would I feel this way?"

"If this isn't love, then why do I thrill?" Sybil sang with a smile.

"And what makes my head go round and round - spin!" Marigold commanded with a burst of laughter. When Sybil spun around with her cousin, she took a glance at the door and saw that it was wide open and George was leaning against the doorway watching with a grin on his face, but what truly embarrassed her was knowing that the tall figure peeking behind George was Edward.

"Hey!" Sybil exclaimed and stopped dancing. Marigold, confused as to what interrupted their fun, quickly went to the record player to stop the music.

"I was never invited to the little dance parties you and Marigold would have and I still never get invited!" He chuckled.

"Oh, George, you know you always forced your way in, anyway!" Marigold smiled and took the record off.

"True," George said proudly. He turned to his friend, who was holding in laughter. "Isn't it rude they didn't invite us, Edward?"

"Quite," Edward smiled and quickly glanced at Sybil, whose face was as red as a tomato.

"How long were you standing there?" She asked, hoping that they didn't hear any talk of Edward or the dance tomorrow night. The door had been closed and Sybil realized the music must have been too loud for them to hear the talk outside the room or the door even be opened.

"Oh, just for a few moments. We heard music playing and as we opened the door, you two began to sing. It was a bad performance, girls, I'm sorry," George teased.

"Hm, I think they sounded fine," Edward said as a matter-of-factly. Sybil looked away toward the window so that her smile could not be seen.

"Aw, that's so sweet of you!" Marigold held her hands together and then looked at George. "Now, please leave. Sybil and I were discussing girly matters and it is not nice for you to come barging in," she said politely and started shoving George lightly out of her room.

"Girly matters?" George asked.

"Yes, yes, goodbye! See you at dinner!" Marigold said with her head held high and closed the door in George's face. She giggled and held her ear to the door.

"Pfft! Girly matters," Marigold heard George say outside the door. "What on earth is that? Is it them complaining about not being able to get their hair to look like the actors in Hollywood?"

"No, that sounds like a you matter, George, rather than a girly one," Edward replied. Marigold chuckled and when their voices faded away, she looked back at Sybil.

"Ah, they are gone!"

"Well, that was embarrassing," Sybil said, slouching onto the bed. "Not that George was there, I don't care about that, but the fact that Edward was watching too made it embarrassing!"

"Nonsense! I'm sure he thought you adorable!" Marigold replied, not bothered by it all now. "When will you ask him to the dance?"

"After dinner, I think. Goodness, there's so much drama for a simple invitation. It's like being in school again."

"Quite fun, I'll say!"

The two continued their talking and teasing throughout the afternoon until it was time to get ready for dinner. Sybil read the flyer for the dance over and over again as she got ready for the evening. She also created different scenarios and conversations in her head for when she was time to invite Edward to attend it with her. Should he say no, which she hoped he wouldn't, she would simply smile and tell him that it was perfectly fine. When she was finished getting ready, she folded up the flyer and left it on her desk. She opened her bedroom door and slowly walked out, closing her door behind her. Once she was at the staircase, she peered over the stair rail, wondering if Edward was downstairs already or if he were still upstairs. Seeing that the downstairs below her was empty, she slowly began her descent through the staircase. When she heard muffled voices from the dining room as she approached, she realized that she was late. She quickly walked into the room with a look of embarrassment. Her father stood as she entered the room and gestured to the empty seat next to him, across from Edward.

"Forgive me for my lateness," she said.

"It's alright, Sybbie," Donk said. "We have yet to be served."

"Thank you," Sybil said and went to her seat. She smiled at her father and sat down. She then looked across the table at Edward, greeting him with a smile. He smiled at her and looked down at his empty plate while Sybil looked away as well and saw Marigold grinning at her from her seat.

"Well, America has decided to be neutral during the war. Lord help us," Donk began as dinner was being served. Aunt Mary sighed audibly and looked at her father.

"Robert," Cora warned. "Not again, please."

"But we have allies, don't we, Donk?" George asked.

"Of course! It's just that we need all the help we can get for this war to be over quickly."

"Are we really going to the Thirsk County Fair, Donk?" Marigold asked so that the subject would change. Her mother gave her a grateful look.

"Oh, why, yes, we are," Donk said with a nod. "I think it will all do us some good."

"Ah, the Thirsk Fair. I remember that," Sybil's father said. "My hands burned from that rope war I participated in. It was all good fun, though!"

"Indeed," Mary said as she took a sip of her drink.

"Yes, we may all go," Donk said. "Even you, Mr. Trent."

Edward looked up from his food. "Oh, thank you. I don't think I've ever been to the Thirsk County Fair."

"Well, leave it to George, Sybbie, and Marigold to show you just how enjoyable it can be."

"I look forward to it. Thank you," Edward said graciously.

Sybil smiled as she ate her dinner. The County Fair would be another occasion where she could spend time with her cousins and Edward outside of Downton Abbey. If Edward agreed to join her tomorrow night at the dance, and if they have an enjoyable evening, they will certainly enjoy one another's company at the fair.

"Well, gentlemen, care to join me for some brandy?" Donk asked later in the evening when dinner was finished.

"Certainly," Uncle Henry said and stood. George stood, as well.

"That'd be nice," Sybil's father said as he stood. The ladies at the table left their seats, as well.

"Well, I'm going to go write," Marigold announced. "Momma, would you mind reading what I've typed up so far?"

"I'd love to, darling!" Aunt Edith said and followed her daughter. Before Sybil knew it, Edward was already following her father, grandfather, and uncles, out of the room. She quickly went to the entryway of the dining room.

"Edward?"

Edward and her father stopped and turned back to her.

"Yes, Miss Sybil?" Edward asked.

"I wanted to ask you about something," she said confidently. Sybil saw her father smile and walk away to join the other men. Aunt Mary passed Sybil by with a raised eyebrow before she left for the staircase.

"Anything, Sybil," Edward nodded.

"I…Well..." Sybil blushed. Her confidence began to vanish as she felt nervous knots in her stomach. It was only a simple question! She straightened her posture and looked Edward in the eyes. "There is a dance tomorrow night at Jubilee Dance Hall and I was wondering, would you like to attend it with me? I truly enjoy your company and please forgive me for being shy at this moment," she said.

Edward smiled and took Sybil's hands, which he felt were shaking faintly. "That really sounds like a lot of fun," he said. "I will be honored to go with you, Sybil."

Relief. Sybil gave him a wide smile. "Thank you! Yes, I'm sure it shall be quite fun… Thank you. I look forward to it."

"As do I. I can't wait to dance with you again."

Sybil laughed lightly and looked up at him. Edward bowed slightly and kissed her hand. "That explains the dancing that George and I saw earlier," he smirked.

"Yes," Sybil blushed. "Marigold was teasing me about it."

"Ah," Edward said. "Well, thank you for inviting me."

"Oh, yes, of course. You should go join my family for drinks now." Sybil smiled and nodded in the direction that the men were in.

"Right. I shall," Edward said, about to walk away. "Have a good evening, Sybil."

"You too." With one last smile, Sybil went up the staircase and to her room. She felt relief and she could not stop smiling. With her hands pressed to her face, she collapsed onto her bed and sighed. That wasn't difficult at all! She kicked off her shoes and sat up, remembering that she had meant to write a letter to Mae. She couldn't wait to tell her about this. She went to her vanity and took a pen and paper from the drawers and began to write her letter that she would have sent out tomorrow morning.

_September 5, 1939_

_Dearest Mae,_

_How are you? I miss you very much! I hope you haven't forgotten about me yet. How is everything back home? I'm sure you have lots to tell me. I too have lots to tell you._

_My family held an amazing birthday celebration for me upon my arrival! It was so fun! You would have loved it. There was music, dancing, food, and wonderful company. My cousin, George, invited his friend to stay at Downton while I'm here. His name is Edward Trent. I knew him as a child but I haven't seen him in quite some time. We danced the night away at the party. It was truly magical._

_The news of war came abruptly the morning after my birthday celebration. There is still a lot of tension within the household, but as the days go on, it has lessened. I can tell everyone is worried. The future is very uncertain and I only hope that all will be well. Speaking of the future, I may leave for to train as a nurse soon. I want to help in any way that I can. I have yet to find out which hospital I shall possibly be sent to so I have some time to truly think this all over… But I think I'm going to do it. I'm not sure when I shall return to Massachusetts with my father, so it may be some time before we return, especially if I am to leave for training._

_I do not want you to worry about me, though. I'll write you if anything happens. I am really having a nice time here. I'm going out dancing with Edward Trent tomorrow too! I can't wait to tell you all about that. Anyway, watch a Clark Gable movie for me, will you? I miss seeing his face on the big screen. Hopefully, I'll be home when his new movie 'Gone With the Wind' comes out!_

_Well, that's all for now, I suppose. Hope to see you soon! I hope your September is wonderful!_

_Your Friend,_

_Sybbie Branson_

Sybil left the paper out so that she could re-read it and then put the extra paper away. For a moment she pondered on whether the letter would even get delivered overseas or not. Perhaps it would be tampered with, she thought. However and whenever it reached Mae, it was still a letter that she was sure she would be grateful for receiving.

She changed into a nightgown and crept into her bed. She smiled as she turned over on her side and imagined what tomorrow evening was to be like. Her father was right, she was young and these were the years that counted. This was the time to make even more memories with those she cared about.


	8. A Memorable Evening

The clouds that filled the sky the following morning seemed to tint the world around Downton Abbey in a dull gray. Sybil had noted it as she ate her breakfast in bed. She hoped that the dance would not be canceled due to tonight's weather since it looked as though rain was to come again. She shrugged off the feeling and chose to ignore the weather, and she got out of bed looking forward to the day. She opened the window and inhaled the fresh air.

"Good morning!" Sybil heard from below her. Surprised, she glanced downward and saw Edward Trent waving at her. He was dressed warmly, with a dark brown coat and a flat cap. Sybil smiled and waved back.

"Where are you going so early?" She asked, trying to be quiet enough to not disturb her household but loud enough for him to hear.

"George wanted to go on a drive and to have some breakfast in the village. Lord Grantham, your father, uncles, and I are going," Edward said.

"All you men? That's wonderful! My father never mentioned it to me!" Sybil was genuinely thrilled that her father would be going on an outing with her grandfather, her uncles, George, and Edward. She wanted her father to continue to get to know Edward, and it was always good for him to spend time with the men of the family.

"It was decided over drinks last night while you ladies were asleep."

"Well, that's wonderful!" As Sybil spoke, she saw her father walk toward Edward. She heard him ask about George and the car.

"Good morning, Papa!" Sybil called out. Her startled father looked up and saw his daughter at her bedroom window. He smiled and waved.

"Hello, my darling! Did you sleep well?"

"Just fine, Papa!"

"That's good. We'll return later, alright? Get yourself ready for the day," her father said.

"I will, Papa," Sybil said and waved again. Edward, who was watching her with a small smile, waved at her while she closed her window. A youthful giddiness swept through Sybil and she spun around, feeling ever so silly as she did so. When her spin came to a halt, she was face to face with herself in her mirror. Her hair was a tangled mess from sleep but her face was luminous from a long restful night. She lightly shook her head at herself in the mirror and went to her wardrobe to choose a dress for the day.

After slipping on her small heels, an abrupt knock sounded at her bedroom door. Sybil almost clumsily stood up from her bed and went to see who was seeking her out. Her aunt, Mary, was standing before her in a casual burgundy dress, a dark gray coat, and a burgundy hat with a gem at the center. Sybil could see that her aunt's hair was also perfectly coiffed beneath the hat, as it always was. She looked as if  _she_  were the one who was to attend a dance at this moment! Even though her aunt was well into her forties, almost fifty, Sybil always thought she was one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen and her independence had been something she had always admired.

"Aunt Mary! Good morning!" Sybil greeted. "You look beautiful."

"Oh, thank you, Sybbie. Are you currently busy and dressed to leave?"

"I'm dressed and no, I'm not busy at all. I just finished getting ready. I'm afraid I'll have to change into something much more formal if I am to join you on your outing."

"Don't be silly. I'm simply going for a walk. The weather is cool and crisp and I think this is the perfect morning to enjoy it. Would you care to join me?"

"I'd love to," Sybil said with a nod. "Let me just get my coat and a hat."

"Fine," Aunt Mary smirked. "I'll be downstairs." With that, Aunt Mary left the doorway and went downstairs, while Sybil followed after taking a few moments to find a hat and coat.

"I'm sure the rain won't disrupt our walk," Aunt Mary said as she went outside with Sybil. The men had already left, so the two were alone in front of Downton Abbey. "And if it does, what's the matter with a little bit of rain?"

"Nothing at all," Sybil smiled. "So as long as it doesn't pour."

The two women walked side by side and began their journey through the grounds of Downton Abbey. As they walked, Sybil's childhood memories at Downton Abbey began to fill her thoughts. She saw herself running along the grass with her cousins as they chased one another. She remembered that someone would always fall and end up crying and an adult would be furious and complain about the grass stains the children's clothing would sport after a day of play. She and her aunt passed by the tree that she and her father would sit under to read stories. She remembered her father reading her stories from Milne's  _Winnie-the-Pooh_  during their visits to Downton. It was also that same tree that she and George climbed and hid in when they had accidentally knocked over a vase in the library during an indoor game of ball. They were eight and nine years old during that incident. The six-year-old Marigold had tattled on them to their grandmother and then proceeded to tell everyone else in the home. Everyone in the household was worried sick about them until Mr. Barrow found them in the tree, hours later. George was scolded far worse than Sybil was by the adults, but both were forgiven and the vase was soon replaced.

Sybil glanced at her aunt as they walked and saw that her aunt seemed a bit solemn now. Her aunt wasn't one to smile very much but Sybil could sense a sadness starting to emanate from her. "Are you well, Aunt Mary?"

Mary suddenly turned her head toward her niece and smiled sadly. "Yes! Of course. All is well with me," she began to insist but then her smile faded. "Why am I lying? No, Sybbie. I'm not well."

Sybil, filled with sudden worry, placed a hand on her aunt's arm. "Are you ill?" Her voice was full of concern.

"Sick with worry is more like it," her aunt sighed and rolled her eyes. "About George."

"Is it because he wants to go off to war?" Sybil asked as their pace slowed.

"Yes," her aunt said with tears beginning to cloud her vision; she refused to let them fall, however. "I know I sometimes don't show it, but that boy frightens me so with his wild ideas."

"I can imagine how frightening it must be," Sybil empathized. "He's your only son. I can't imagine having to lose him. But, Aunt Mary, he is so brave."

"I know he's brave. I'm so proud of my boy, but I just wish there would be no war so that he can get this idea out of his mind. I can't change it, though. Henry can't either and believe me, he's tried."

Sybil nodded in understanding. She kept her hand on her aunt's arm and remained close to her as they slowly walked. She said nothing, allowing her aunt to continue speaking her thoughts. "And," Mary began. "I feel that I was a terrible mother to him at times. I was so selfish when he was growing up. I was always off doing things for myself and not for him," her aunt said with a sniffle.

"Oh, that's not true," Sybil said. "You were always there! I remember."

"I wasn't always there, Sybbie. I wasn't."

"But you were the best mother you could be for him. He loves you dearly, Aunt Mary."

"I know he does. It was just so difficult because he did not have Matthew, his father, growing up. Henry has been the best father he could be for George but I know sometimes George wishes that instead of Henry, it was Matthew. I'm so grateful for your father, as well, Sybil. When you and your father would visit, George would see him as a role model and another father-figure he could turn to."

"My father loves George dearly. He's more than a cousin to me; he's like a brother."

"Yes. I just don't want anything to happen to my boy. I couldn't bear it if he were dead like his father. I can't live if they're both gone. And you, wanting to go off and be a nurse. I support you wholeheartedly, Sybbie, but you children are just too precious to us. "

A light breeze blew past and through them bringing a chill but at the same time a sort of comfort. Sybil had felt a similar chill while she was seated at her mother's grave with her father. She felt the need to pull her aunt into a tight embrace and she did so. That was when she felt her aunt's tears begin to slowly fall. "The future is so uncertain, Sybbie," her aunt told her. "We always wish we had more time with the person who is suddenly taken from us." Sybil knew that Aunt Mary was speaking once more of late husband, Matthew Crawley. "One always wishes that they had more time with the person," her aunt said as she lightly pulled away. She gave a teary-eyed smile to Sybil and then patted her eyes with a handkerchief from her coat pocket. "Sybil, I hope that you never go through life with regret. Remember to let those you love know it and remember to spend time with those you care about. If you love someone, let them know before it is too late."

"I know," Sybil said, trying not to cry as well.

"And I'm not just talking about family love," her aunt said. "I also mean falling in love. If you ever fall in love with someone, don't let them go, especially if they love you back. You'll end up wishing you would have had more time with them, as I do."

Sybil looked up at her aunt and could not think of a word to say to her, so she gave her a solemn nod. Her aunt gave her a reassuring smile in response and continued to walk. Sybil, who was confounded and yet understood who her aunt was speaking about, slowly followed behind.

"Forgive me for crying. I did not mean to," her aunt said, gaining stability in her voice and aura again.

"It's perfectly alright," Sybil said, joining her side. "It's been an emotional week for all of us."

"Yes, I'm hoping the fair will be a fine distraction. Anyway, I'm afraid George is too young to enlist. That's something else that has been on my mind."

"Too young?"

"He's only eighteen. I'm not sure he will even be allowed to enlist. At least, that's what I hope."

Sybil had never thought about the age restrictions when it came to enlisting. If George was rejected due to his age, he would surely be disappointed but it would keep him safe. "I think that wouldn't stop him. He would go as soon as he was the right age."

"Oh, of course. He's very stubborn," Aunt Mary smiled sadly.

Silence followed and Sybil was beginning to think of a new subject to speak about. However, the silence was peaceful as they walked along the grass. Sybil decided to remain quiet so that her aunt can regain her thoughts and speak when she felt like speaking again.

Minutes passed and the smell of rain began to linger in the air but they did not turn to go back.

"It's going to rain quite a lot later, I'm sure," Aunt Mary said.

"Yes, and I have an outing tonight with Edward Trent." Sybil decided to share with Aunt Mary that she was going out to dance with Edward; she was sure she wouldn't tell George.

"Oh?" Aunt Mary asked with a raised eyebrow at Sybil. "Do tell."

"I'm going to Jubilee Dance Hall with Edward tonight. Papa found a flyer for it yesterday and said I should take him. I think it will be great fun."

"Great fun, indeed! What dress shall you wear?"

"I haven't the slightest idea yet."

"I shall help you get ready," Aunt Mary announced. "You shall look absolutely beautiful, although you don't need much help with that."

Sybil blushed. "That is very kind of you to say."

"And you are to go unchaperoned? Shall George go?"

"Ah, Aunt Mary, I would prefer it if George doesn't know about it. He can be a bit- well, he-" "I understand," Aunt Mary smirked. "I won't say a word to him."

A light rain suddenly began to fall and Aunt Mary held onto Sybil's arm. "I know I said that I didn't mind the rain, but now I think I changed my mind. Let's go back," she laughed.

The two walked as quickly as they could back to Downton before the rain began to pour. When they returned, Aunt Edith and Marigold were seated in the library, so Mary and Sybil joined the two and spent the rest of the morning and part of the afternoon with them.

"You know I quite like Joan Crawford. She is quite beautiful," Aunt Mary said as she sipped on her afternoon tea.

"She is," Aunt Edith said with a nod. "Her new movie was just released in the cinema, I believe."

"Yes, the one with Norma Shearer," Cora responded. "Quite glamorous."

Marigold, who seemed bored, looked at Sybil for a new conversation. "I'm planning on writing more of my story later. I have so many new ideas."

"That's so wonderful, Marigold," Sybil said. She took a sip of her tea and then heard a voice from outside the library. Through the open doors, she could see her grandfather, Uncle Henry, Uncle Bertie, and George walk by. Sybil craned her neck a bit and saw her father walking with Edward. She smiled at the sight and her father peeked into the room.

"Hello, ladies," he greeted.

"Hello, Tom," Mary said with a faint wave.

"Hello, Papa," Sybil said and went over to him. "Did you all get caught in the rain?"

"No, we made it to the car on time," her father said.

"Thank goodness," Sybil smiled and then looked at Edward. "Hello, Edward."

"Hello, Sybil," he smiled charmingly. "You look lovely this afternoon."

"Better than I did at the window?" Sybil laughed.

Edward chuckled. "Well, you always look lovely."

"That she does," Sybil's father added with a proud smile.

Sybil shyly nodded her thanks with a smile.

"Well, I don't want to keep you from your aunts," her father said. "We'll see you after."

"Alright, Papa, I'll see you both later," Sybil smiled and returned to her seat greeted with questioning eyes and raised eyebrows from her cousin, aunts, and grandmother.

After the little chat in the library was finished and the tea nearly gone, Sybil went up to her room for an afternoon nap. As she lay there in such comfort, her eyes became heavy with sleep and her sleep became heavy with dreams of her mother and father, of her childhood, and of Edward.

"Sybil! Sybil, wake up!"

Sybil's eyes flew open and she rubbed them to clear her vision. "Yes? What is it?" She asked aloud.

"You've been asleep for hours. It's time to wake up and get ready!"

Sybil blinked twice and her vision steadied on the woman who was already at her wardrobe going through her clothes with a determined look on her face. "Aunt Mary? What time is it?"

"Late enough for you to be getting ready for the dance. Up, up!"

Sybil yawned and tossed her legs over on the side of the bed. "I'm sorry. I was dreaming." She went to her vanity and wet her face with the water from her basin. "I had many dreams during my nap. My first dream was of my parents. We were in Boston together at the outdoor markets and my mother looked so beautiful."

"Yes, and I'm sure she's looking down at you and thinking that you need to get ready for this dance!" Aunt Mary sighed.

Sybil smiled and glanced at the picture of her mother on her vanity and then to her own face in the mirror. "I think I'll wear the dress I wore for my birthday party."

"He's already seen you in that," Aunt Mary sneered. "Here, how is this dress?" Aunt Mary pulled out one of Sybil's more formal dresses. It was an elegant emerald green chiffon dress with a thin black strip of fabric along the waist. "Where on earth did you get this? This is so elegant, Sybil. Perfect for dancing! It's not very long either, so you won't be tripping on it."

"I bought it when I went to New York City for a day with my friend, Mae Benson. I'll wear that then," Sybil said as she beheld the beauty of the dress. The sight of it began to fill her with excitement and she was finally fully awake from her nap.

Within the hour, Sybil was donned in her emerald dress and her hair was in elegant waves. Her faint green eye shadow matched her dress and her rose-red lipstick completed the entire look. Sybil smiled at herself in the mirror. "I don't normally wear eye shadow," she said, closing one eye to get a better view. "But I feel beautiful."

"You look as though you should be in  _Vogue_  or in the movies," her aunt said, placing her black evening wrap on her niece's shoulders.

"Thank you. Oh! I wanted to wear my mother's bracelet." Sybil opened the drawer of her vanity and took out the small box, which held the beautiful accessory. She gingerly slid the diamond bracelet onto her wrist and closed the clasp. "Perfect."

"Well, you are ready now so I must be off," her aunt said as she patted her on the shoulder. "Do not be nervous, it's only a dance. Have fun."

"I shall," Sybil smiled and watched her aunt walk out of her door.

"Oh, Sybil, your beau and your father are waiting downstairs," her aunt said quietly as she peered over the staircase railing.

"He isn't my beau, Aunt Mary!" Sybil whispered with a blush.

"Of course not," her aunt said. "Well, you should go downstairs then. Good luck, Sybil." And with that, her aunt went down the hall and Sybil was left alone. Sybil took a deep breath and smiled at herself in the mirror confidently. She gave the photograph of her mother one last look and left her bedroom.

As she descended the staircase, she could see Edward conversing with her father and suddenly looking up at her. Her face felt hot as his eyes met hers and she looked down at her feet as she walked down the last steps. Gaining her courage, she met Edward's gaze again and smiled at him. He was wearing a black suit, fine black shoes, and a hat. "You look beautiful, Miss Sybil," Edward said and kissed her hand. He was quite the gentlemen, Sybil thought.

"Thank you. You look very handsome," Sybil said. She turned to her father and hugged him. "And you look handsome too, Papa."

"Oh, thank you, darling," her father said. "I'm just here to see you two off. I'll be joining the others for dinner soon."

"You can trust that I shall take care of your daughter at the dance. I'll be sure she has a wonderful time, Mr. Branson," Edward said as he shook his hand.

"I know you will, Trent," Sybil's father reassured. "Enjoy yourselves."

"Thank you, Papa," Sybil smiled. Her father kissed her hand and then walked away to the library to join her family. Once he was gone, Sybil glanced up at Edward. "Shall we go then?"

"Yes." Edward opened the door to the outside for her and Sybil slowly walked out with him. The air was quite chilly so Sybil held tightly onto her evening wrap as she walked.

"Are you going to drive us to the dance hall, Edward?" She asked.

"Oh, no. I was going to but Mr. Crewe wouldn't hear of it," Edward chuckled. As he spoke, Mr. Crewe drove up and parked the car in front of them. Edward glanced at Sybil and opened the car door for her. Sybil entered the car and slid onto the other side. She placed her hands on her lap and glanced around excitedly. Edward slipped into the car after her and removed his hat, brushing the brims of it as he placed it over his knee. Sybil noticed that the partition of the car, which separated the driver from the passenger compartment, was closed. Edward reached over and opened the partition. "Mr. Crewe? We're ready to go."

"Alright, let's be off." Sybil heard Mr. Crewe say. She felt and heard the car begin as Edward closed the partition.

"Having the partition closed makes me feel like a very important member of royalty," Sybil said to Edward. "I'm not used to it." Not used to this much privacy, rather, she thought.

"Oh, shall I open it? Mr. Crewe said it would be proper if we kept it closed," Edward said reaching to open it.

"Oh, no, no, we may keep it closed," Sybil said. "I'll pretend we're famous actors."

Edward laughed and got comfortable in his seat. "Are you excited?"

"Very! I've been looking forward to it all day. I do hope it doesn't begin to rain, though."

"If it does, we'll be inside most of the evening anyway."

"True," Sybil said. "Did George see you?"

Edward shook his head. "No, he didn't. He was reading in the library last I saw him. I wasn't ready to be pestered with questions so I avoided him."

"Good," Sybil sighed. "Well, I simply cannot wait to dance with you."

"Neither can I. We'll be a regular Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers by the end of the night!"

Sybil laughed. "Oh, how delightful! I wish I could dance like Ginger Rogers."

Since Jubilee Dance Hall was quite far from Downton, Sybil and Edward were able to converse for a while, which made the drive enjoyable for both of them. Sybil discovered that during that day, her father had spoken to Edward at length about Sybil's childhood and her mother. Edward told Sybil that he greatly admired her father and praised him for raising such a wonderful daughter alone in America. This comment made Sybil proud of her father and was ever so grateful for him working hard all his life for her. Afterward, they moved on to discussing interests and aspirations. Edward also expressed to her his desire to travel and Sybil said the same. He hoped to one day see Paris and New York City. Sybil promised to show him New York City if he ever went to the United States in the future.

When they entered York, the two could see the bright lights from within Jubilee Dance Hall. Sybil's heart went aflutter when the car stopped and the evening would begin. Edward put his hat back on, stepped out of the car, and held his hand out for Sybil. Sybil took his hand and exited the car, smiling widely when she looked at the dance hall and heard the music coming from within. Her hand was still in the light grasp of Edward's hand when Mr. Crewe bid them a good evening.

"I'll be parked on the side of the hall. Do not worry about me. I shall pop off and have dinner somewhere nearby," he said to them through the open window as he drove away.

"Goodbye!" Sybil called out as the car left.

"Let's go join the party," Edward smiled and slowly let go of Sybil's hand, giving her his arm instead. Sybil nodded with a smile and slipped her hand through the crook his arm. The two went up the steps and joined the wave of young couples passing through the double doors of the dance hall. They soon found themselves in a sea of people. There were small tables everywhere, which couples were seated at alone or with their friends. Most were laughing, smiling, and drinking, while the rest were dancing. The dance floor was full of couples and as some left to take their seat, more got up to dance. The band was playing quite loudly and they were in full swing, playing the popular tune "Love of My Life". Sybil held tighter onto Edward's arm as they made their way further into the dance hall. Each table had a candle, which gave the hall an ethereal glow. The grand chandelier hanging above the dance floor made one's gaze go directly to the band and the dancing couples. Sybil couldn't keep her eyes away.

"Where should we sit?" Edward asked, trying to make his voice loud enough so Sybil could hear him over the music. The trumpets and big band drums sounded as Sybil opened her mouth to respond. She laughed and shook her head. "Anywhere!"

After making their way through a maze of tables, Edward and Sybil decided to sit at a small table in the corner. There had been a couple sitting there only a few minutes before but the two wanted to go someplace where they could be alone, so they offered Edward and Sybil the table.

"This is so beautiful," Sybil said as Edward pulled out her chair. She took her seat and removed her evening wrap from her shoulders.

"It is. You can just feel the energy of all these people," Edward said and sat across from her. Due to the table's small size, Sybil and Edward were seated quite close to one another, which made Sybil blush but she was grateful that they could hear one another better over the music. Edward removed his hat and placed it on the side of the table.

"May I interest you two in a glass of champagne?" A finely dressed waiter asked as he approached their table.

"Yes, thank you," Edward said and turned back towards Sybil, who was dancing slightly in her seat. He watched her with a smile.

"I'm so glad that my father found the flyer for this dance," Sybil said as she swayed.

"As am I. I am also grateful for the invitation."

"And I am grateful for your acceptance," Sybil smiled. Within moments, they were served champagne and the two held their glasses up.

"What shall we toast to?" Sybil asked, eyeing him over the rim of her small glass.

"The future? The evening? Each other?" Edward asked.

"Hm, how about all three? A toast to the future, the evening, and to each other." Sybil and Edward smiled and lightly clinked their glasses together. Sybil took a small sip of her champagne and then set it down. The band began to play "The Way You Look Tonight", a song she very much enjoyed. Edward saw Sybil's eyes widen for a brief moment as the song began to play. When he remembered he had heard this song at her birthday celebration at Downton, he immediately stood and held his hand out to her. "May I have this dance?"

Sybil lightly giggled and stood. "Of course, you may," she said and held his hand. They navigated themselves through the crowd of people and found a little area of the dance floor open to them. Slowly, the two began to dance. The song wasn't too fast but was fast enough to move along the dance floor together.

"This song played during your birthday party, remember?" Edward asked as he leaned in to talk to Sybil.

"I remember," Sybil smiled. "We were on the balcony talking when it was playing."

"We were."

Sybil and Edward hardly returned to their seats after the song ended. Song after song, the two remained on the dance floor. They danced through the fast-paced songs of Glenn Miller and the charming songs of Cole Porter and Irving Berlin. Sybil was having the time of her life and she was enjoying every moment of it. They made each other laugh as they tried to keep up with the faster songs. Edward laughed especially loud when Sybil tried to mimic Astaire's dancing during "Puttin' On the Ritz."

"Sybil, you are quite a dancer!" Edward chuckled as they continued across the dance floor with the other couples.

"Oh, I'm not," Sybil sang. " _You_  are quite the dancer!"

"Oh, I'm not," Edward repeated and grinned. After almost an hour and a half of dancing, the two returned to their table to catch their breath and rest their legs.

"This is too much fun," Sybil said as she took a sip of champagne. A strand of her wavy hair hung over her face as she did so, and Edward tucked it behind her ear for her.

"You do look like you've been dancing the night away," he said.

"So do you!" Sybil smiled and leaned over to fix his crooked bow-tie. "There." Sybil looked up at him and her eyes met his. Enthralled by her blue eyes, Edward leaned his elbows on the table and she did, as well. The two began to slowly lean towards one another until their table shook. "Oof!" Sybil fell back into her seat and was faced with a couple carrying two chairs; one of those chairs had just hit the edge of the table.

"I'm so sorry!" The young woman exclaimed. "My husband and I were wondering if we could sit here for a moment?"

Edward, who seemed only a tad bit bothered, stood and helped the woman with her seat. "You are welcome to sit with us," he said. The woman's husband nodded in thanks before he sat next to his wife.

"We're so sorry to interrupt," the woman said, seeming guilty.

"Interrupt? Don't worry," Sybil said graciously. "My name is Sybil Branson."

"And I am Edward Trent."

"Pleasure to meet you," the man said and shook their hands. He seemed to be a bit older than Edward. He had straight black hair, which was neatly combed back, and he had very broad shoulders. His wife, however, was quite petite and appeared to be closer to Sybil's age. She had shoulder length blonde hair and striking cheekbones.

"I am Elliot Woodhams, and this is my wife, Helen Woodhams."

"Pleased to meet you," Helen smiled and nodded to Sybil and Edward. "Eli and I were wed just a few weeks ago," she said proudly.

"Congratulations!" Sybil smiled.

"Congratulations. Are you on your honeymoon right now?" Edward asked.

"Oh, no, we can't really afford to travel right now," Helen explained. "That and the war and all."

"Indeed," Elliot said in agreement. "We don't want to be traveling anywhere out of the country at the moment."

"Yes, so we want to stay here and spend as much time with one another before Elliot leaves," Helen said as the waiter brought her a glass of champagne. Sybil looked questioningly at Mr. Woodhams.

"I am returning to join the war," he said. "I completed my military training during the summer and now I have to leave."

"Not yet, though!" Helen said as she took her husband's hand. "But soon."

Sybil saw the desperation in Helen's eyes to keep her husband by her side and she saw the sadness that took form in Elliot's eyes. She looked away at the dancers for a distraction.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Edward said to them. "But it is an honorable thing you are doing, Mr. Woodhams."

"Thank you, Trent. You seem strong and the right age to join, as well!"

"Oh, yes," Edward hesitated. "I do plan to enlist very soon."

Sybil held the face of shock when she heard Edward speak. She turned away from the dancers and looked back at him. Edward was glancing at her as if in apologies as Elliot Trent began to rain praise upon Edward's decision to enlist. Sybil felt her throat close up and she couldn't fathom any words to say to him. She had not heard him say anything about enlisting before, she had only spoken to him about George enlisting, which was difficult enough for her to imagine. She knew she couldn't feel shocked or betrayed for him not saying anything to her sooner, but it was certainly unexpected. Edward and George both were to enlist and there wasn't anything anyone can do to stop it. Even if George could not enlist due to his age, Edward certainly could. Edward was nearing twenty-two years of age and was more than capable of enlisting.

"We need young brave men to enlist, as many as we can get. This won't be an easy war to fight, I'm afraid. I hope it won't be as devastating as The Great War," Helen told Edward, whose attention was clearly driven towards Sybil. He turned away from Sybil and back to the couple.

"Yes, I understand. My father fought during the Great War," he said.

"Then I'm sure you've heard stories about how horrendous it was," Elliot said, taking a cigarette from his pocket. "Or does he keep that to himself as my father did?"

"Well, he was killed during the war. I never was able to meet him."

Elliot lit his cigarette and soon, a cloud of smoke surrounded the table. "I'm sorry about that, Trent."

"Oh, Lord rest his soul," Helen said quietly.

"Thank you," Edward said, clearing his irritated throat from the smoke. "I'm prepared to make the ultimate sacrifice if need be, as my father did, for England."

"Well, many of those who want to enlist have the same mindset as you, Trent," Elliot told him.

Sybil, who hadn't said a word, began to feel her hot tears sting her eyes so she looked up at the chandelier to prevent her tears from falling. However, it was too late. Sybil did not want to direct the attention to herself and she really did not want to start any unnecessary drama so she tried to look for a way to escape the table. She saw that the doors to the balcony were opened and choose to go there to recompose herself. "Excuse me," Sybil said as she stood. "I'll be right back." She quickly walked away from the table and went out onto the balcony without waiting for a response from anyone from the table. Once outside, she instantly regretted her actions as the cold air engulfed her very being. She had left her evening wrap on her seat and couldn't return to the table only for them to see her tears. She wiped her face with the back of her hand and hugged herself tightly as she walked along the balcony. She saw couples huddled in corners while others were looking over the balcony at the moon hiding behind the dark night clouds.

Sybil walked until she was at the end of the balcony. She leaned against the railing and looked out, feeling the dread that she was sure her Aunt Mary had felt during their walk earlier in the day. She felt dread to see George and Edward enlist. Did George realize that enlisting meant he could possibly be killed? Did he truly understand what he was getting himself into? Did  _she_ fully understand what she was getting herself into? If anything were to happen to George, Sybil and her entire family would be in such a sadness, she couldn't see where they would find hope. She doesn't know what they would do without George. A part of her would be lost; a part of all of them. Her family had seen so much loss already. If Edward were to enlist and something were to happen to him, his mother would mourn him for the rest of her life and Sybil would join them. She hadn't spent much time with Edward through the years, only on a few of her visits to Downton, but she felt that she had spent much time with him during this visit that it made up for the previous years. She wanted more time with him. She wanted to assure herself that the way she felt when she was with him was true. That child-like crush she had on him when she was younger had turned into something more, she felt. The way her heart beat quickly when he smiled at her, the way her cheeks reddened when he made her laugh, and the way he made her feel beautiful and safe when they were together; she needed more of all of this. There was so much yet to discover and so much life left to live for all she knew. She never wanted any of it to end.

The night sky above her was dark with the promise of rain, but the glow of the moon radiated through. Sybil found it beautiful and stared at it as she thought about her future. What would she do anyway if Edward were to enlist? She would go off to train to be a nurse and he would go off to train to be a soldier. She was going to leave anyway, she realized, but she was going to leave unsure of what was to happen to those she cared for.

Minutes later, Sybil felt a familiar presence join her side and an arm lightly wrapped itself around her waist. "I'm sorry I did not say anything sooner," Edward said quietly. "I thought you had realized it by now."

"I had not," Sybil responded meekly. "I was too preoccupied with the thought of George enlisting. I should have realized, though. If George was enlisting, surely you would, as well."

Edward remained silent with his thoughts. He had come to care for Sybil and he never wanted to hurt her or cause her sadness. He stood close to her and held her hand. "We both are leaving to help the war efforts, Sybil. You are to be a nurse and I am to be a soldier."

"Yes, I realize that," Sybil said. "I'm sorry, I feel so selfish. Every time I hear something like this I become sad all over again."

"You have every right to be sad, Sybil," Edward said as he lightly rubbed her hand. "I didn't think you would be ecstatic about me leaving, but we'll be alright, Sybil. We just can't take anything for granted anymore. We have to celebrate life each day."

Sybil quickly wiped away new tears before they fell. She looked up at Edward and gave him a little smile. "You're right."

"Your father told me all that this afternoon. He helped me realize a lot."

Sybil tilted her hand. "He did? So you told him about enlisting?"

"I did," Edward said with a nod. "He said you would be upset if I told you. He also told me that you were going to go train to become a nurse. He said he can also see that I care for you and said to make every day count before we both leave."

Sybil smiled sadly and suddenly a rush of all sort of emotions came to her. She quickly embraced Edward and rested her head against his chest. Edward, who was a not taken aback by her sudden affection, put his arms around her and held her. He kissed her head and hoped that she wouldn't start crying again. He knew the evening was coming to an end and he did not want to have them both leave saddened. The couple remained on the balcony in a tight embrace for a few moments until very light raindrops began to fall upon their heads. Edward looked up and back at Sybil.

"Sybbie?"

"Hm?" Sybil asked, looking up from his shoulder. "Has it begun to rain?"

"It has," Edward chuckled, "Very faintly, though. We should go back inside. Let's return to our table."

"Alright, but not back to our table," Sybil said, suddenly shy. "I think I want to dance again if that's alright."

"More than alright," Edward smiled and held her hand. The two walked away from their place on the balcony and returned to the festive dance hall. The Woodhams were no longer seated at the table but were dancing together. Coincidentally, the band began to play "If You Were the Only Girl (In the World)." Sybil knew it was a popular tune during the Great War and a song for lovers. The soft piano filled the room along with the singer's gentle voice.

_"Sometimes when I feel bad and things look blue,_

_I wish a pal I had, say one like you…"_

Sybil and Edward began to dance together, slowly swaying to the music as it went on. She rested her head lightly on his shoulder as Edward danced closer to her, as well. Sybil heard him hum the song and it made her smile.

_"If you were the only girl in the world and I were the only boy_

_Nothing else would matter in the world today_

_We can go on loving in the same old way…"_

His humming comforted Sybil and she lightly sighed against him. She peered over his shoulder and saw the couples around them dancing similarly. She seemed to be looking in on intimate moments between the couples; she would see the men lean in and whisper something while the women giggled and said something back. She saw couples who couldn't keep their eyes off one another and some stole kisses here and there. Even the Woodhams had their heads huddled together. One could feel the love they shared for one another. Sybil wondered if she and Edward appeared as these other couples did; full of care - or even  _love_  - for one another. Did others see them in that way too?

_"I would say such wonderful things to you_

_There would be such wonderful things to do_

_If you were the only girl and I were the only boy... "_

The song soon ended and Sybil slowly gazed up at Edward. "Should we sit?" She asked. Edward nodded and, once again, held her hand as they walked back to their table.

"You knew the song," Sybil mentioned as they walked closely together.

"I did," Edward said. "My mother used to sing that song when I was a child. She and my father danced to it once at an event similar to this when he returned briefly from the trenches. She never forgot it."

"That's so sweet," Sybil said. When they returned to their table, they finished the tiny amounts of champagne they had left in their glasses.

"Miss Branson? Mr. Trent?" Helen Woodham wandered over to the table with her husband. "We're leaving now but we wanted to say our farewells."

"It was nice to meet you two." Elliot Woodham said to them.

"Perhaps we shall see one another again in the future, Miss Branson," Helen said as she shook Sybil's hand. Sybil was not sure what she meant by that but she nodded and smiled in return.

"Yes," Edward smiled and shook their hands. "Be safe."

"Have a nice evening," Sybil said as the couples exchanged their goodbyes. She turned to Edward and rested her arm on the table once the Woodhams had left. "I wonder what Mrs. Woodham meant when she said that we would see each other again in the future."

"Well, Mrs. Woodham is a nurse," Edward said.

"She is?" Helen Woodham seemed much too fragile to be going into medical work but Sybil knew she shouldn't judge by appearances.

"She said she received her training last year. She's planning on returning to work in the hospital while her husband is away. You may see her again sometime depending on where you go."

"I might," Sybil said, feeling comfort in knowing that she may know someone during her life as a nurse.

When the dance was coming to an end, the band announced that they were going to play one last song. It was getting late and many of couples had left but those who did remain were ready for one last dance. Sybil certainly did not want to leave yet, nor did Edward. Without asking the other if they should stay for the last dance, the two stood and left the table together to dance their final dance for the evening.

_"When you are in love_

_It's the loveliest night of the year…"_

"Must this night end?" Sybil sight. She had not meant to ask that aloud but she met Edward's gaze as he replied.

"I don't want it to," Edward said, hand firm on her waist. "But I suppose all good things must come to an end."

"I don't like when that happens. Especially when good things end prematurely," Sybil said with a sad smile.

"One cherishes the moment when it doesn't last forever, though," Edward said and rested his head against Sybil's. Sybil wasn't expecting this action but she did not pull away. Being this close to Edward was a thrilling feeling, but she knew that her family would not be having any of it had they been in the same room with them.

"Be prepared for a lot of questions to answer tomorrow from your cousins," he chuckled.

"Oh, no! It'll feel like being questioned by a judge. At least, for me, it will. Marigold is always so full of questions."

"And George. Do you think he will be upset that I didn't tell him?" Edward smirked.

"No, for once he didn't know something."

The two danced in silence, both wanting to cherish the last moments of the dance. During the instrumental part of the song, Edward spun Sybil and then rejoined with her. The two smiled at one another and Sybil felt like she was in a fairytale that her father had read to her when she was younger. Edward could not keep his eyes off of Sybil and he didn't care if she noticed or not. He thought her to be the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and she was so different than any other girl he had met before. Dancing with her felt perfect to him and there was no one else he would rather dance with and he even thought that he would be everlastingly happy if she was the only one he could dance with for the rest of his life.

_"So kiss me my sweet_

_It's the loveliest night of the year!"_

The music came to an end, as did the dancing. The couples broke away from one another and applauded the musicians. Sybil pulled away from Edward to applaud the band while Edward applauded, as well, and then placed his arm around Sybil. Sybil blushed and they returned to their table to get her evening wrap and his hat.

"Mr. Crewe is probably parked outside of the hall now," Edward said as they followed the group of couples out. When the couples walked out the dance hall, laughter from the men and shrieks of surprise from the woman could be heard. It was pouring rain now, but one was not able to tell from inside the hall.

"Oh my goodness!" Sybil laughed as she walked into the pouring rain. Edward, who was just as surprised and amused, removed his coat and held it over Sybil to shield her from the rain.

"Hurry!" Edward laughed and the two carefully made their way down the slippery steps.

"Aren't you going to get drenched, Edward?" Sybil asked as they searched for the car.

"It's fine! Oh, there's the car!"

Edward and Sybil practically ran to the car to escape the rain. Edward opened the door for Sybil and kept his coat over her as she got into the car. Once she was in, Edward got into the car and quickly shut the door. He caught his breath and placed his coat on the floor on the car. Sybil, still trying to catch her breath from running in the rain, opened the partition to let Mr. Crewe know that they were ready to leave. "All ready to go, Mr. Crewe!"

"Wonderful! Did you two have a nice time?"

"An absolutely wonderful time," Edward said as he removed his wet hat.

Soon, the car was far away from Jubilee Dance Hall and the wonderful outing had come to an end. Sybil sighed and lightly stretched her arms as she closed the partition. "I hope my father won't be worried now that we're driving home in this rain."

"He knows we're arriving late. I don't think anyone will be awake waiting for us," Edward said.

"I'm sad it's over," Sybil later said. "But I'm happy we went."

"As am I. Another night well spent."

Sybil yawned and then turned to him. "Our feet will surely be sore tomorrow."

"I didn't even think about that," Edward chuckled. "We were a pair of dancing fools."

"And now we are to suffer the lovely consequences," Sybil said, inching closer to Edward. She was beginning to feel tired and rested her head against the window. Edward felt just as tired as Sybil did, so, without a word, he placed his arm around her and sat very close to her. He tapped her shoulder and gestured to her that she could lean against him. Sybil sleepily smiled and gladly rested her head on his shoulder. Edward looked down at Sybil with a content smile and rested his head on top of hers. The two remained silent for the rest of the long drive and Edward was sure that Sybil had eventually fallen asleep. He sighed and began to imagine a possible future with Sybil Branson. He stopped himself at first, though, telling himself it was foolish of him to think of such serious things about a girl whom he had played silly games with as a child. He reminded himself, though, of what her father had said: to not take anything for granted and make the best of each day. There was no harm in just thinking of the future with Sybil Branson, especially since war was unpredictable. If he were to survive the war, she was the one he would want to return to, if she felt the same way, of course. He felt Sybil shift against him and he began to rub her arm. Was he rushing into things? He felt he was, but war always brings people together. Romance has such bad timing, he thought. If his feelings for Sybil were true, which he felt they were, they would both wait for one another after the war. Only time will tell, he thought. For now, he was going to live in the moment.

Edward was startled awake when Mr. Crewe opened the car door. "We're here, Mr. Trent. It's stopped raining but you best get yourself and Miss Sybil inside before the rain starts up again."

"Thank you, Mr. Crewe," Edward said and glanced at Sybil. She was leaning against him and was fast asleep.

"Sybil?" He asked and leaned forward to get his coat from the car floor. Sybil's head drooped forward as he did so and Edward quickly held her head back up with a light laugh. "Sybil, we're here." He lightly shook her and saw her eyes slowly open.

"We're home?" Sybil asked as she stretched her arms.

"We are," Edward smiled and got out of the car. "It's quite chilly and the ground is wet so hold onto my arm so you don't slip."

Sybil nodded and stepped out of the car. She held onto his arm and shivered. Edward placed her wrap around her shoulders and went over to the door to the door. The door was left unlocked for them so they both showed themselves in and were relieved to be out of the cold night. Since it was almost midnight, Downton Abbey was dimly lit and the entire household seemed to be asleep. The two walked over to the staircase quietly and Sybil stopped to face Edward. "Thank you for going with me to the dance. I had such a wonderful time," she said to him.

"Thank  _you_  for inviting me," Edward said and took a small step towards Sybil. "It was definitely a memorable night."

"It was. I won't ever forget it," Sybil said. The two took one more step toward one another without thinking. They both knew what would be the perfect ending to this evening and Edward was the first to act upon it. He began to lean in toward Sybil and she shyly did the same. Sybil felt her heart drumming in her chest as she closed her eyes and tilted her head. Their lips met and Edward and Sybil shared a gentle kiss that made them feel like they were the only two in the entire world. Moments passed before they both hesitantly pulled away with flushed cheeks and smiles on their faces. Edward, who suddenly seemed very boyish, ran his hands through his hair. Sybil watched him with great interest but then looked away when she realized she couldn't stop smiling. "We should go upstairs to our rooms," Sybil suggested quietly.

"We should," Edward breathed. He followed Sybil up the staircase and felt as though he were in a dream. They both could not believe that they had kissed one another only moments before. They had grown up together and now, things had changed. What were they now? They both silently pondered the answer to that.

Once the two reached the top of the staircase, they had to go their separate ways. Sybil was sure that  _someone_  was watching; either Marigold, Aunt Mary, or George. Sybil knew her father was already asleep and that he trusted her enough to not have to wait for her to return.

"Goodnight, Edward," Sybil smiled.

"Goodnight, Sybil." Edward quickly leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Sleep well."

"Sleep well," Sybil repeated and began to walk backward, as if in a daze. Edward smiled as he watched her. Once Sybil was near her bedroom door, Edward turned around and began to walk toward his room. Sybil opened her bedroom door and watched him disappear down the hall. She was relieved the two had made it upstairs and to their rooms without getting badgered with questions by someone. Sybil quickly went into her bedroom and shut the door behind her. She sighed happily, tossed off her shoes, and went to her vanity to take off her earrings and bracelet. When she placed her bracelet back in its box, she looked at the picture of her mother and smiled.

"He's so wonderful, Mother," Sybil whispered. "Did you feel this way when you met Papa? I think I am beginning to understand."

Soon, Sybil was ready to sleep. Her feet were very grateful when she was finally laying down, the silk blankets feeling the heaven against her tired legs. She smiled as she sank into her mattress. She could not control the future or even what was to happen tomorrow, but it was moments like this that made her forget all her worries and made her feel like all was right in the world. Even though things may not have been right in the world around her, at least things were perfect in her world momentarily. This evening was to fill her dreams, she was sure, but she welcomed every moment of it and experienced it again and again in her sleep until morning came.


	9. A Day At the Fair

The morning air of September 7th was rather crisp, so much so that George thought it a brilliant idea to go on a brisk morning walk around Downton Abbey to take in the cool fresh air. It had rained all night but the dark clouds had disappeared and but was no ray of sunshine in sight. George, wanting a companion during his walk, knocked rather loudly on Edward's door. Edward was in a deep sleep but was disturbed awake at the sound of George's knocking. "Who is it?" Edward called out in a voice full of sleep.

George was surprised that his friend was still asleep at this hour. He then remembered that Sybil and Edward were not at dinner last night. His uncle, Tom, had said that Sybil and Edward had gone out for an outing together. George wondered why Edward did not mention it to him and now he was even more curious as to what the outing was since no one would tell him even though he asked over and over again. Since it wasn't too early anymore and Edward usually was awake and ready by this time, George decided to play a bit of a joke on him.

"It's Lord Grantham. You must get ready. I need to talk to you," George said trying to imitate his grandfather's voice as best as he could.

Edward's eyes widened at the voice and he was suddenly alert. "Of course, Lord Grantham!" He said shoving his bed covers aside and rushing to getting himself ready. "I'll be right there!"

"How dare you, boy. I do not like to be kept waiting. I am Lord Grantham." George covered his mouth after he spoke in order to suppress his laugh. He heard the fussing from within the room and knew that he had done what he had hoped, so he waited by the door until Edward was ready.

Edward had gotten ready as quickly as he could so that Lord Grantham wouldn't continue to express his impatience with him. He feared that Lord Grantham was angry with him for some reason due to the tone of his voice. Was he to be condemned for not asking him for permission too in attending the dance with Sybil? Did he see him kiss Sybil and was angered? Did he think Edward was preying on his granddaughter? Edward fumbled with the buttons on his coat and checked his appearance in the mirror. When satisfied, he quickly opened his bedroom door and stepped out. George was leaning against the staircase rail with his eyebrow raised.

"Good morning," George said with a nod.

"Good morning," Edward said quickly as he looked about him. "Where is Lord Grantham? He said he needed to speak with me."

"Oh, that was me," George said proudly. "Pretty good, don't you think? Had you fooled."

"You?" Edward asked out loud in shock.

"Indeed, Edward. Now come downstairs for we must talk," George said as he imitated his grandfather again.

Edward glared at George and opened his bedroom door to go back in. "You're a fool."

George laughed. "No, Edward, please don't go back to sleep! Why would you do so anyway? You're always awake at this hour!"

"I am exhausted," Edward said, feeling the ache in his calves from all the dancing last night.

"Edward, just join me for a morning walk," George commanded. "How are you going to fight for England if you allow yourself to become sluggish?"

Edward sighed and looked at George. "Fine. I am tired, though. A short walk only."

"Fine."

The two friends were soon outside and enjoying the morning. Once they had begun walking, Edward realized how much he needed this. If he would have stayed in bed, he would have been lazy all day and he did not want the household to see him in that state. As they walked, Edward kept glancing up at the windows of Downton Abbey. As he was trying to remember which one was Sybil's, he saw a figure at one of the upstairs windows. The curtains had just been opened and he looked just in time to see Sybil had just passed by the window as she brushed her hair. Edward stopped walking and watched her with a smile on his face. The memories of last night came back to him and he wished he could dance with her again at this very moment, forgetting his aches and tiredness.

"When are we going to enlist, Ed?" He heard George asked, oblivious to Edward. Edward quickly looked away from the window and to George.

"I'm not sure."

"Well, we must do it soon," George said. "The Germans are moving quite fast. We must be ready. We still have to go through all that training, remember?"

Edward began to walk again and followed George. "Then we shall enlist soon."

"Next week."

"Next week?" Edward asked.

"Why not next week? They ought to have set up a station in a village near us. We can take a drive out there, volunteer, and then wait for our orders."

Edward hesitated and then nodded. "Next week then." The day of enlisting would approach quickly, Edward knew, and the day that the training would begin would arrive even more quickly.

"So, where did you and Sybbie go last night?" George asked after a few moments of silence. Edward glanced at his friend in genuine wonder as to how he knew that he and Sybil were gone last night. George seemed to read his expression and rolled his eyes in response.

"You were both absent during dinner. I'm not a dimwit; it was obvious you two were out somewhere together."

_Of course_ , Edward thought. He didn't realize that their absence would be so obvious at dinner. But what had they to hide now? "We went out dancing," he said.

"Dancing?" George asked. "Where? Why wasn't I invited?"

"At Jubilee Dance Hall," Edward began. "We didn't invite you because it was just an outing for the two of us, of course. As a matter of fact,  _she_  invited  _me_."

George crossed his arms. "So you  _do_  like her."

"I do," Edward said without hesitation. "I like her very much."

A smile appeared on George's face. "I knew it! Oh, you're sly, Ed, very sly. My best friend and my cousin fancy each other. I told her that you two have my support. I think you two would be good for one another actually."

"I appreciate that, George," Edward smiled. "I don't know why I thought you would react differently."

George shrugged. "I would have like to have known from you yesterday since no one else would tell me where you were, but, eh, what have I to worry about? I know she is safe with you wherever you go. I'm just protective of my cousins."

"I know, George."

"So," George began, "You danced the entire time?"

"Almost. I won't ever forget it. It was a wonderful night," Edward sighed as the two continued their walk.

"That's fantastic, Ed. I'm sorry for waking you up then," George chuckled nervously.

"All is forgiven, George. Never use that imitation of your grandfather's voice on me again, though."

"Deal."

Sybil was in a cheerful mood when she awoke from her restful sleep. She had breakfast in bed and when she got out of bed, she realized that her feet ached from her shoes and from the dancing, but she didn't care. She happily continued on and dressed as she hummed a song from last night. She then brushed her hair and decided to open the curtains as she did so. It was quite gloomy outside and Sybil hoped that the weather would improve for the Thirsk fair tomorrow.

As she walked by the window to set her hairbrush down, she noticed two figures outside on the grounds. When she went back to her window, she saw Edward and George speaking to one another. She had a feeling that George knew about their evening and that he was questioning Edward to no end. She silently wished Edward luck and watched the two continue on their walk for a moment. Once she was ready for the day, she went downstairs to join those who were also awake in the drawing room. When she entered the room, she was greeted by her aunts, Mary and Edith, and her grandmother, Cora, who were all seated and were conversing with one another. Sybil's grandfather, uncles, and father stood when Sybil entered the room.

"Good morning, everyone," Sybil smiled. "I'm afraid I slept in."

"Oh, that's alright, darling," her father said as he kissed her cheek and brought her to the settee.

"Yes, your father tells us you attended a dance last night with Edward Trent," Uncle Henry said. Donk, who already knew, raised a brow at Sybil in curiosity.

"How was it?" Aunt Mary asked.

Sybil felt herself blush. "It was enchanting."

"Enchanting?" Uncle Bertie repeated, looking at Aunt Edith.

"What a romantic adjective to use," Aunt Edith smiled, glancing at her husband.

"Was it very romantic?" Her grandmother asked.

Mary rolled her eyes. "Mother, don't embarrass her."

"Oh, come now, Mary."

"It was romantic," Sybil said shyly, not sure how much she should disclose to her family. "We danced the entire time. It was great fun. The band played many of my favorite songs and they played them all so well. We also met a couple, I believe they were the Woodhams. Mr. Woodham is a soldier, who has already gone through military training, and Mrs. Woodham is a nurse."

"Oh, how nice. I'm so glad you had a wonderful time, my darling," Cora smiled.

Sybil expressed her thanks and saw her grandfather pick up his newspaper from the table. He flipped through it, shaking his head and sighing out loud.

"What is it, Father?" Aunt Edith asked.

"Germany has begun its attack on Poland in Wizna. The Polish are greatly outnumbered according to this information here. Germany has much more artillery. There will be much destruction, I'm afraid."

"Oh, Father, must you darken the mood?" Aunt Mary asked.

Donk frowned and apologized. He continued to read the newspaper in silence.

"Good morning, everyone," someone greeted as they entered the room. Sybil looked up at the doorway when she heard her cousin George; Edward entered the room after him. Sybil smiled and stood up.

"Good morning," Edward said, smiling at the entire family and to Sybil. "Sybil, good morning."

"Good morning, Edward," Sybil beamed.

"Did you just come from outside?" Her father asked as he shook Edward's hand.

"Yes," George said. "We went for a walk. The weather is refreshing. I wish we could spend the entire day outside."

"Why don't you?" His mother asked.

"Can we? What would we do?"

Donk went to the window and looked out at the grounds of Downton. The grass was a beautiful dark green and the weather did seem perfect enough to spend the day outdoors. "Hm, I think I know what you can do," he said.

"What, Donk?" George asked.

"You can all go horseback riding," Donk smiled.

George grinned. "Horseback riding? Yes, let's do it!"

"That'll be so fun! I haven't ridden a horse in years," Sybil smiled and looked at Edward. "Do you like horseback riding?"

"Oh, I used to horseback ride sometimes during my schooling," Edward said.

"Excellent! Let's all go then!" George said.

"You children go," their grandmother said. "We'll see when you pass by the window."

"None of you want to join them?" Donk asked. "Tom?"

"I'm afraid not," Sybil's father laughed.

"I think at our age it's best we stay off a horse. One accident and we're done for," Uncle Bertie said.

"You speak for yourself, Bertie," Aunt Mary said. "But he's right, I suppose."

"Ah, you're all dull," Donk said. "Come along, children."

Aunt Edith frowned. "Oh, if you see Marigold as you walk out, will you invite her too, please?"

"Of course," Donk said.

Cora stood up and crossed her eyes, eyeing her husband as she did so. "Robert, I hope you are not going to get on a horse."

Donk sheepishly smiled. "I'm not going to, darling. Sit back down and do not worry. I am merely going to accompany the children to the stables."

Cora glared at her husband and then smirked. "If you're lying, you'll be sorry."

Sybil shook her head in amusement and went to her father. "And you're going to stay here too, Papa?"

"I think so, Sybbie. Your grandfather seems to have it under control. Make sure he really doesn't get on a horse, though."

"I promise he won't," Sybil laughed. She left the drawing room and joined her grandfather, George, and Edward. When Sybil saw Marigold walking down the staircase, she immediately called out to her. "Marigold! We're going horseback riding! Would you like to join us?"

Marigold's face lit up with joy. "Horseback riding? Oh, yes!" She ran down the stairs. "I was writing but I'm so glad I came downstairs before you all left! I love horseback riding."

As they walked, Edward joined Sybil's side. Sybil glanced up at him with a smile. "Did you sleep well?" She asked when Marigold began speaking loudly to George and Donk as they walked in front of them.

"I  _was_  sleeping very well until George woke me up."

"He woke you up? Is that why I saw you two walking outside this morning?"

"You saw us?" Edward asked.

Sybil nodded. "I did, from my window."

"I saw you too," Edward smiled. "But you were looking away. I didn't think you saw me."

"Well, I saw you when  _you_  were looking away," Sybil said with her head held high. She began to walk quickly toward the stables.

Edward chuckled and followed closely behind her. "How funny, Sybil." He sighed. "I enjoyed our outing very much."

"As did I," Sybil blushed. "I dreamt about it too."

"So did I," Edward said, walking next to her now. Sybil stopped walking and looked up at him. The two felt a tugging feeling in their hearts and looked into one another eyes. Slowly and without thinking, Edward began to lean forward to Sybil while she began to take a few steps closer to him. Before she could take the last needed step to perfect the moment, a scream filled the air. Edward and Sybil immediately looked toward the direction of the scream and saw Marigold running quickly away as George chased her. Donk was walking behind.

"Don't fall!" He called after his grandchildren.

"Donk, what happened?" Sybil asked.

"They both want to ride the horse named Chestnut, so Marigold challenged George to a race to see who gets the horse," Donk said, sounding very amused.

"Oh," Sybil said, laughing nervously. "Her scream startled me."

"Me too," Edward said and continued walking with Sybil, wishing the moment hadn't been ruined.

When they arrived at the stables, Marigold was proudly standing next to a horse, which Sybil assumed was Chestnut, due to its chestnut color and Marigold's little cheer of victory. While Donk spoke to the stable master, Sybil wandered over to a beautiful white horse. She pat the horse's nose and patted its back. "I think I'll ride this one."

"Don't forget a helmet, Sybbie," Marigold said as the stable master gave them all riding helmets and reigned the horses.

Sybil put her helmet on and went to her horse. After a poor attempt to lift herself onto the saddle, she turned to George for help, but he and Donk were helping Marigold onto her horse and teaching her how to control it. Edward, who was standing next to a majestic black horse, caught her eye and he wandered over to her. "Do you need help, Sybil?"

"Oh, yes, please," Sybil said, grateful for his help.

Edward gave her a gentle smile and put his arm around her waist. "I'm going to push you up onto the saddle so hold on."Sybil nodded and placed one hand on his arm and the other on top of the saddle. She blushed at their closeness but knew she had to remain focused or she would end up falling off her horse as soon as she got onto it.

"Ready?" Edward asked. "One... Two... Three!"

Sybil felt herself be lightly tossed forward and soon, she was seated upon the saddle and was secure. "Oh, that was easy! Thank you, Edward."

"Wasn't it?" Edward smiled. "You're welcome. Hold onto the reins tightly." He patted her horse's neck and then mounted upon his horse with ease. Sybil gave her horse a tiny nudge with her heel and her horse slowly walked out of the stable and stood next to George's horse.

"Children, you must all be very careful," Donk said to them. "If anyone's horse goes out of control or starts becoming irritable, get off as quickly and as safely as you can. And you two," Donk said turning to George and Edward. "Make sure you are protecting the girls."

"Yes, Donk," George saluted.

"Of course, Lord Grantham," Edward said. "When shall we return?"

"Whenever you all get tired. I wouldn't suggest being out for too long. The horses will need food and water eventually," Donk said. "Return here when you're finished and the stable master will help you with the horses."

The four said their goodbyes to Donk and left the stable with their horses. Sybil gently guided her horse's pace and direction while she rode side by side with Edward. When Downton Abbey became distant behind him, George decided to ride his horse to a full gallop and eventually a sprint.

"George!" Marigold called out as she watched her cousin ride past her at great speed.

"Let's race!" George shouted. He cheered wildly from the speed of the horse and the adrenaline it gave to him. "Come on!" He shouted to the three watching him.

"This might be dangerous," Edward warned, turning toward Marigold and Sybil.

"But then again, it might not be," Marigold began slowly. "Well, this may be unlike me, but I'm going to race him!"Her horse suddenly galloped away at with high speed. "I'm going to catch up, George!" She shouted. Sybil laughed and then looked at Edward with a smirk.

"Well?" she asked as she gripped her reins tighter. "I don't enjoy being left out of a game, do you?"

"Not usually," Edward grinned.

"Then let's join them. Ready?"

"I hope I do not regret this."

"Go!" Sybil shouted and nudged her horse to a great speed. The world around her was flying past her so quickly that all she saw were colors. The grass became a flowing stream of green, and her cousins racing in the distance became two colorful dots. She had never gone this fast on a horse before and it made her feel like she could conquer anything. She hastily looked over her shoulder to find Edward and saw that he was catching up to her on his horse. She laughed and then faced forward once again and a sudden low hum began to fill the air. She thought nothing of it until ahead of her, she noticed that Marigold and George had stopped racing one another and were seated atop their horses staring at the sky behind Sybil. Sybil swiftly pulled her horse to a halt, turned the animal and herself around, and saw what was creating the low hum. Edward stopped his horse immediately when he saw Sybil stop hers. He followed her gaze behind him and looked up. Above them was an airplane flying at an altitude that was not too high but was not too low. The four watched in awe as the plane flew directly above them, casting a large shadow. The horses became frightened from the noise and closeness of the plane but their riders remained silent and kept their eyes on the plane above them. The plane soon flew past and they continued to watch until it disappeared in the horizon.

"I hope that was one of our planes," George said out loud after the attention-grabbing moment.

"I believe it was," Edward responded. "It was flying rather low, wasn't it?"

"Quite low," Marigold said as she inched her horse closer to George's horse. "Why did it fly out here?"

"There's more area to land a plane in the countryside and practice with one, I suppose," Sybil said to her.

"I want to fly one!" George said.

"George," scolded Marigold. "You don't know how to fly a plane. Besides, it's dangerous!"

"They'll train me! And how on earth is it dangerous, Marigold? If it were dangerous, they wouldn't use them."

Marigold frowned. "It doesn't seem very safe to be dependent on an object floating in the sky."

"It has an engine and propellers, Marigold," George sneered with a laughed. "You feel safer being on an object floating in the ocean? It's as safe as a ship. There are no icebergs floating in the air so I would say it's safer."

"George, how dare you poke fun at a devastating tragedy."

"What? I wasn't!"

"Alright you two," Sybil chuckled. "I wonder if anyone in Downton heard the plane."

"I don't think so," George began, "I think it was loud enough that only we could hear it."

Edward nodded in agreement. "With the advanced machinery we have now, they are making the engines quieter and quieter. If they're going to be used for war, I'm sure they don't want their targets to hear them approaching. The cities are much louder than it is out here in the countryside so it would be to anyone's advantage."

Sybil furrowed her brows. "That's a discomforting thought," she said quietly.

The four continued on with their horseback riding but they no longer challenged one another to a race. A heavy energy became present around them and they were all suddenly wrapped up in their own mind and thoughts. Edward cleared his throat to put a break in the silence but to no avail. They all soon decided to dismount and sit in the grass and take in the scenery. Marigold and George decided to walk around together while Edward and Sybil sat under a tree with the horses. Sybil watched her cousins walk side by side and talk quietly together.

"I should be hearing from my aunt, Isobel, soon about the nurse training," Sybil sighed as she leaned her back against the trunk of the tree. She did not wish to bring up the subject but she'd rather speak about it now then tomorrow at the Thirsk Fair or anytime later.

"Will you go as soon as you receive the information?" Edward asked.

Sybil lightly shrugged her shoulders. "I'll go when they tell me. I suppose I won't be going back to Boston for a while. And you? When do you plan on enlisting?"

"Your cousin wants us to enlist next week."

"Next week?" Sybil asked. Time was passing by too quickly, she thought. The days the entire family would be together were numbered, she felt, and the thought of it made her uneasy. "I suppose that is a good time to go," she said sadly.

"It's rather rushed but that's how things are in war. I have to find time to go home and spend time with my mother before I leave for training."

"Will your mother be upset?" Sybil asked.

Edward thought for a moment and then nodded. "Yes, she will be. As I've told you, my father was killed during the Great War. I don't think my mother would want her only child to be sent off to war and possibly have the same fate as his father. Though, I think she already knows that I'll be enlisting."

"But you won't have the same fate as your father," Sybil said and quickly took Edward's hands. "You won't. You can't."

"Sybil, I can't control fate." Edward gave her a sad smile and kissed her hand. "But I will do my best."

"Yes, you will. You and George both will do your best and succeed."

"Sybil! Edward!" George called out. "We should go. It's getting gloomier."

Edward helped Sybil stand and accompanied her to her horse. "You will do your best too, Sybil?" He asked as he helped Sybil onto her horse.

"Of course, I will," Sybil told him with confidence. Satisfied with her answer, Edward mounted his horse and the four rode back toward Downton Abbey and to the stables. When they all dismounted and left the stable master with their horses, it began to lightly rain but the four made it back inside Downton Abbey before they could become drenched.

"How was it?" Their grandfather asked as they entered the room.

"It was quite enjoyable, as well as interesting," Marigold said. "An airplane flew over us!"

"An airplane?" Aunt Mary asked. "What on earth is an airplane doing here?"

"It was an airplane used for the war, I'm sure," Edward said to her. "No need to fear. They were just practicing."

"We think," Marigold muttered.

"Well, anyway, it was fun," George said as he sat down next to his mother. "And we made it back just before it began to rain."

"Yes, we were worried about that," Sybil heard her father say.

"Well, now I'm going to go back to my room to rest and write. Sybbie, would you like to join me?" Marigold asked.

"I'll join you. I shall see you all at dinner," Sybil said and smiled at Edward before she left the room. As soon as they entered Marigold's bedroom, Marigold went straight to her typewriter and Sybil went straight for Marigold's bed. She sat down and made herself comfortable. She enjoyed being in her cousin's room. Marigold's room was a combination of a young girl's room and a young woman's room. The room was very pink and light with many little porcelain figures of woodland creatures placed delicately around. She also had a record player and a grand bookshelf filled with volumes of literature. It was Marigold's paradise. Her bedroom in Northumberland must have looked the same, Sybil thought, but she, herself, had never seen it.

When Marigold began typing away and ignoring all around her, Sybil slid off of her bed and walked over to Marigold's bookshelf. She passed her fingers lightly among the timeworn spines of the books by Jane Austen, the Brontes, The Grimm Brothers, and more.

"Did Edward kiss you?" Marigold asked as she typed. The question had caught Sybil by surprise and she turned to her cousin shyly.

"Marigold," she scolded, "don't you think that question is a bit inappropriate?"

"No," Marigold said not turning away from her words as she typed. "This isn't 1910."

Sybil tittered. "Well then! If you must know, we did share a kiss before we parted ways last night."

Marigold suddenly stopped typing and looked at her cousin with great interest. "How romantic! You are so lucky," her cousin sighed and suddenly grew serious. "Oh, Sybbie, I envy you sometimes."

"Envy me?" Sybil asked her. "Why on earth would you envy me, Marigold?"

Marigold became quiet and went back to her typing. Sybil had never heard her cousin say this to her before and the idea of Marigold being envious of her saddened her. "Marigold, please talk to me," Sybil said, putting her hand on her cousin's shoulder. Marigold sighed and turned herself around in her chair to face her cousin.

"I envy you because your life seems so exciting. You're so beautiful and you have such confidence in yourself too."

Sybil frowned and sat on Marigold's bed. "Marigold, your life is just as exciting."

"No, it isn't. I have no friends in Northumberland or even here that are my age. All I have are you and George."

"What about that boy you told me about? Lewis, I believe his name was."

"I'm too shy to talk to him sometimes," Marigold sniffled.

"Shy? Oh, Marigold," Sybil sighed. "You have nothing to be envious about. You have a wonderful life here in Downton and in Northumberland. You have family that loves you dearly and you have an exceptional talent for writing. You are also very beautiful, Marigold. You have big beautiful eyes and lovely light brown curls, like a Hollywood starlet."

"Well," Marigold said, looking at herself in the mirror. "Are you certain?"

"Yes. Please don't feel envious, Marigold. I am not even too confident in myself most of the time." Sybil left her cousin's bed and walked over to her. "You're lovely just the way you are." She kissed Marigold's hand and gave her a reassuring smile. Marigold suddenly burst into tears and threw her arms around her cousin. Sybil stood stiffly against her cousin afraid that she upset her.

"Sybil, I don't want you to leave," Marigold sobbed against her. Sybil relaxed and hugged her cousin.

"It's not forever, Marigold."

"What if something were to happen to you and George? Then it would be forever! I don't want to hear the news that my cousins-"

"Marigold! Please, do not speak in that way," Sybil said, trying to soothe her cousin.

"I'm sorry," Marigold cried. "I'll just miss you and worry about you."

"I'll miss you too, Marigold. But I am not gone yet, you don't have to worry."

Marigold wiped her eyes with the back of her hands and let out one last sob. "I love you, Sybbie."

"I love you too, Marigold. I'll always be there for you even if I'm not physically here It'll be like I'm back home in America."

"I suppose," Marigold sighed and pulled away. She smiled sadly and sat back down in her chair. "Sorry, it's all just overwhelming."

"I understand. Cheer up, Marigold," Sybil told her with a smile. "Tell me what you've written so far." It also made Marigold happy when someone was interested in her work and Sybil could see the spark return in her eye.

"Do you really want to hear what I wrote yesterday for my story?" Marigold sniffled.

"Yes, I'd love to," Sybil smiled and returned to Marigold's bed. She listened to her cousin read her work but her mind became occupied with other thoughts. She was to leave soon, she knew, and she was determined to make the time she had left with her family and Edward count.

"We shall need to take two cars tomorrow," Donk said during dinner.

"I'll drive one," Sybil's father offered. "Mr. Crewe will take one car and I'll take the other."

"Perfect. I'll ride in the car with Mr. Crewe. Cora, you shall join me," Donk said.

"Wonderful," Cora smiled. "Mary, Henry, Bertie, and Edith should join us too."

"I don't mind that," Mary said and looked at her husband.

Henry winked at his wife. "That's one full car then. The children shall go with Tom."

Sybil's father nodded. "Then that is all settled. We should leave early too so that we can be there all day."

"Right, Tom," Donk said.

"Oh, this is so exciting," Marigold cheered. Her mood had lightened since her talk with Sybil and she was back to her cheerful self again. Sybil smiled at her and then looked at Edward, who was seated across from her.

"It shall be a very fun day," Edward smiled.

"It will be," Sybil agreed and continued to eat her dinner. He father leaned a bit closer to her. "I heard from Isobel today," he whispered to her.

"Did you?" Sybil asked in a whisper. "What did she say?"

"I'll discuss it with you after dinner."

"Alright."

The rest of dinner was quite quaint and everyone was in a fine mood. Sybil, who was now distracted by what her father said, silently waited for dinner to end so that she would not drive herself insane wondering what Aunt Isobel told her father. She followed her father to the library after dinner and sat across from him. He appeared to be a bit hesitant in what he was going to say to her, but he did not want to make his daughter nervous. He spoke with confidence to her. "Sybbie, Mrs. Crawley has found you a training hospital."

Sybil's heart seemed to leap from her chest. Now her future career as a nurse had begun and there was no going back after this. "She has?"

"Yes. The hospital is in London. It's the one she mentioned to us."

Sybil felt a bit relieved. Though she had been hoping for a hospital close to Downton, she knew the one in London had a very good reputation. She did not want to be too far from her family but London was only a short train ride away. "I am relieved, Papa. I know she mentioned London the day we spoke to her but I was worried that I might be needed somewhere else farther away."

"Well, let's hope once you complete your training at the London hospital that you can either remain there or be closer."

"Yes, I do hope so," Sybil said. "When do I leave?"

"I'm not sure yet," her father sighed. "Isobel wants to speak with you sometime soon. I told her that tomorrow we would all be gone to Thirsk, so she said that she can speak with you on Saturday in her home."

"That should be fine," Sybil said. "Will you go with me, Papa?"

"You know I will, my darling," her father smiled and then stood from his seat.

"Papa?" Sybil asked as she stood. "Will you remain here or will you try to go back to Massachusetts?"

"I will most likely be staying here," her father answered. "I would very much like to return home eventually. We came here only expecting to remain until October. We can't go back right now. Traveling is far too dangerous now, I'm sure. They probably will not let people travel overseas."

"Papa, but your shop."

"We've traveled before, Sybbie. My shop is in good hands and once we return, all will be fine. Besides, if I were to return to America, I'd be leaving you behind here and I wouldn't know what would be happening."

"You're right. Will we ever return home?" Sybil asked sadly.

"We will and you continue to be a nurse there," her father said and hugged her. "I know we will. I'm just not certain as to when. I'll have to contact Mae's father to watch over our home and my employees to take care of the shop. We'll be alright, though. Once this war is over and done with, we shall return home."

"I hope it isn't too long of a wait," Sybil said.

That night, as Sybil was getting ready for bed, she heard a faint knock at her door. She was already dressed in her nightgown and would appear highly indecent for whoever was knocking at her door. She had said goodnight to everyone downstairs an hour ago while they were all in the drawing room. She grabbed her robe from her wardrobe and quickly slipped it on. With slight hesitation, she opened her door and was face to face with Edward.

"Edward!" Sybil whispered loudly. "What on earth are you doing here at this hour?" She asked, blushing at the state she was in. "If anyone were to see us, they would think this all quite indecent and inappropriate."

"I'm sorry," Edward said boyishly and clearly blushing, as well. "This is, well, stupid really, but I just forgot to give you something I picked up during our afternoon horseback ride."

"Oh? I'm sure it's not stupid." Sybil said quietly as she watched Edward reach into his pocket.

"Well, not important enough to bother you at this hour," he sighed. He then bestowed upon her a beautiful and delicate white daisy. Sybil, happily surprised, smiled at him and gingerly took the flower.

"Edward, it's beautiful. Thank you!"

"You're welcome," he smiled. "My mother said that my father used to give her daisies all the time. She would press them into books."

"How sweet," Sybil said.

"You may do what you like with it. Keep it in a small vase or perhaps press it? It's already a bit pressed from being in my pocket all day long anyway," Edward chuckled.

"I think I shall try pressing it even more by placing it in a book then," Sybil said to him. "Thank you, Edward."

"You're welcome, Sybil and I'm sorry again for knocking at this hour," he said and gently took her hand. "Sleep well." He then kissed her hand and left her in her doorway. Sybil smiled to herself and closed the door quietly. She gazed downward at the daisy in her hand. It was a simple yet romantic gesture and she would greatly cherish it. She had no book that she wanted to place the flower in as of yet, but she felt that soon she would have a place for it. She lay it next to the picture of her mother on her vanity and then she returned to bed, eager for the next day.

"I am beyond excited!" Marigold squealed the next morning as she and Sybil stepped outside to join the family.

"Good morning, my pretty girls!" Donk greeted.

Marigold waved. "Good morning, Donk!" Sybil greeted him as well and then went to the second car, where her father was standing.

"Good morning, Papa!" Sybil greeted.

"Good morning, darling! You're coming with me, yes?" Her father asked.

"I am," Sybil said. Marigold joined her side and soon Edward and George walked out of Downton Abbey and over to them. Sybil's smile widened when she saw Edward, for he looked absolutely handsome. He was wearing a navy sweater vest with a white blouse underneath, as well as dark trousers and a newsboy hat.

"Hello!" George greeted as he walked over with Edward.

Edward went to Sybil's side and greeted her. "Sybil, you look so beautiful," he said quietly to her. Sybil beamed at his compliment. She herself was wearing a pale blue floral sundress, t-strap heels, and a sunhat. She noted that she and Edward's outfits seemed to somewhat match but not on purpose.

"We should be going now! Thirsk is quite a drive," Donk said as his daughters and their husbands got into their car.

"Alright. Which one of you shall sit in the front with me?" Sybil's father asked.

"I'll sit with you, Uncle Tom," George said and got into the car.

"Fine, George. Edward, Sybil, and Marigold shall sit in the back," Sybil's father said as he opened the car door for them. Marigold stepped into the car first, followed by Sybil and lastly Edward. When everyone was situated in their seats in both cars, Mr. Crewe began to drive away. Sybil's father followed him and they were all off to the Thirsk County Fair.

"What are you all most excited about?"

"The Ferris wheel," Edward and Sybil said in unison. They both smiled at one another. "The Ferris wheel," Sybil repeated. She heard her father chuckling from the driver's seat.

"Well, I'm most excited about the carousel," Marigold said.

"Oh, come now, Marigold, the carousel is for babies," George laughed.

Marigold glared at him. "It is not."

"Anyone can ride the carousel, George," Sybil's father said.

"See!" Marigold said and stuck her tongue out at George, who had turned around in his seat to look at her.

"Fine, fine," George smirked. "I'm excited about the rope war! I'm going to participate this year. Are you Uncle Tom?"

"I might."

"Oh, no, Papa, you'll hurt your hands," Sybil said.

"It's not too bad, Sybbie," her father said. "Will you participate in the rope war, Edward?"

"It sounds like fun! Yes, I'll do it," Edward smiled.

Being in the car with her father, Edward, and cousins, caused the conversations to be non-stop. The drive was pleasant as well as enjoyable for all of them. Before they all knew it, they were pulling into the parking area of the fair and one could sense the excitement in the air. Sybil smiled as the Ferris wheel came into view. Her father parked the car and Edward immediately opened the car door. He stepped out and turned back to Sybil. "The weather is perfect!" He smiled and held his hand out Sybil. She took his hand and stepped out the car eagerly. The weather truly was perfect. It was somewhat cloudy, but there was more sunshine today than there had been all week. The air was filled with the smell of popcorn and the festive melody of the music from the carousel. Sybil even heard a lively band trumpeting away.

"Well, here we are," Aunt Mary said as she joined them. "Quite loud, isn't it?"

"I love it!" Marigold smiled and ran over to her mother and father. "Mummy, Papa, this is going to be such a wonderful day!"

"Are we all going to stick together?" Cora asked.

"I didn't think we were," George said. "Why not Marigold, Sybbie, Edward, and I go on our own? We'll meet with all of you later."

"I don't see the problem with that," Sybil's father said. "As long as it's fine with everyone else."

"That's perfectly fine," Donk smiled. "We'll see you all throughout the day. I hope you all have fun! Please do not get into trouble."

George grinned. "Don't worry, Donk."

"Sybil, have fun," her father said as she hugged her. "I'll see you soon."

"Thank you, Papa!" Sybil said to him. The adults soon walked away together and left Sybil, her cousins, and Edward alone.

"Where to first?" George asked with his eyebrow raised.

"I don't know! Let's just walk and see!" Marigold said and she merrily walked into the fair with George. Edward extended his arm to Sybil and she gladly slid her hand over his arm and walked with him.

"The first rope war will take place at precisely one o'clock!" Sybil heard a man announce.

"We're doing that, George!" Edward called out.

"Yes, we are!"

The atmosphere was enough to make anyone feel like a child again. Not only was the smell of popcorn and sweets enough to make Sybil hungry, but the sights and sounds around her caused a giddiness within her. The carousel in the distance was a brilliant white and gold, which shimmered against the faint sunlight. It beheld many images of popular fairy tales, as well, which were painted with quite a lot of detail. The different shades of horses went around and around as laughing children and couples held on tightly. The cheery lullaby-like music, which could be heard from far away, accompanied the roundabout. They passed through families with their children, who were bouncing up and down and throwing popcorn at one another. Couples, old and young, were present too. Local farmers set up tents to sell their livestock and crops of the season. The fruit they were selling looked absolutely ripe and delicious. Sybil knew she was definitely going to have to buy herself a box of blueberries before the day ended.

The main attraction of the fair that caught Sybil's eye in an instant was the Ferris wheel. It stood at a grand height and was painted a bright yellow. The seats on the wheel were painted a light blue and eye-catching red. Children screamed and waved at their parents, who were watching from below when the Ferris wheel stopped at the top for them.

"Look at the animals!" Marigold said and ran over to a pen where there were goats and piglets. Sybil and Edward followed while George expressed he did not want to go see animals, so he left to see if he could find a shooting gallery or something he found entertaining.

"Look at the piglets. They're so adorable!" Marigold smiled.

"They are," Sybil laughed as she gazed upon a tiny pale pink piglet with black spots.

"They're quite funny looking too," Edward chuckled and reached over the pen to pet them. "And quite soft."

Sybil giggled and suddenly felt Marigold tugging at her arm. "Sybbie!" She whispered harshly.

"What is it, Marigold?" Sybil asked, alarmed.

"It's Lewis! The one that I told you I had a little crush on," Marigold said quietly through gritted teeth.

"Oh!" Sybil smiled and peered over her cousin's shoulder. On the other side of the pen stood a boy, who seemed to be Marigold's age. He had quite a handsome boyish face, as well as red hair with light freckles. He was quite tall and lean, as well, Sybil noticed. "Marigold, you should go greet him. You're friends, aren't you?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Miss Marigold?" The boy was suddenly walking over to Marigold, who had turned red like a tomato at the sight of him.

"Lewis!" She called out, trying her best to sound surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"These are my family's goats!" The boy laughed. "It's wonderful to see you again. Are you back in Downton? Are you having a good time?"

"Yes, I'm back. It's wonderful to see you too," Marigold smiled. "And yes, but we've only just arrived."

"Ah, I've been here since the early hours of the morning," Lewis said. "Say, would you like to spend some time together? I think I can sneak away for a while."

Marigold looked at Sybil for permission and of course, Sybil allowed her to. "I'd love to, Lewis," Marigold said cheerfully.

"If you need anything, find me or George," Sybil said and walked away with Edward, confident that Marigold would have a nice time with Lewis.

"Does she fancy him?" Edward asked.

"Obviously," Sybil laughed and glanced over her shoulder at her cousin. Lewis had taken a baby piglet from the pen and held it out to Marigold, who was petting it and squealing from its size and appearance.

"Well, we're alone," Edward said to her. "George has wandered off to who knows where. What would you like to do?"

"Hm," Sybil looked around and her attention was grabbed by the carousel. "I think I should like to ride the carousel."

Edward laughed. "Alright! Which horse should you like?" He asked as he and Sybil walked quickly, arm in arm, to the carousel.

"Any!" Sybil smiled and went to the carousel platform. "This one," she said as she patted the horse painted a light brown. "I think I shall ride sidesaddle."

"Then let me help with that," Edward smiled and picked her up by her waist to set her on the horse.

"Thank you," Sybil blushed as she was set onto the horse. Edward nodded at her and sat on the porcelain-white horse beside her.

"I think you and I should ride the Ferris wheel when the sun is setting. We'll have a beautiful view during that time," Edward said as he leaned over to her. "If that's alright with you, of course."

"That sounds perfect, Edward," Sybil blushed and slowly leaned forward toward him. She was startled back in place when the music began and the carousel began to move. Edward laughed out loud.

"Did that scare you?"

"No," Sybil lied and looked away from him to conceal her smile. She glanced over her shoulder and saw that Edward was watching her. She stared back at him and blushed at how handsome he was. What did she do to have won the affections of him? She wondered to herself.

Ahead of her, a little girl sat upon a horse unaccompanied and waved at her father every time she passed him. "Papa! Papa, look at me!"

"You look wonderful, my angel!"

Sybil smiled at the two. The little girl and her father reminded her so much of her and her father when she was here at the county fair as a little girl. She would go on the carousel many times while they spent the day here. Sometimes her father would ride beside her and hold on to her and other times he would watch her and wave at her while she passed by. Those were very happy and carefree days, Sybil thought to herself, unaware that she had sighed out loud at the thought.

"Sybil, are you alright?" Edward asked. Sybil immediately looked at him.

"Oh, yes, Edward. I'm sorry, I was just remembering being on the carousel as a little girl with my father."

"That's a nice memory to have," Edward said and then looked out at the crowd gathered around the carousel. "Look, there's your father now!" He laughed.

Sybil's father had been passing by the carousel with her grandparents and aunts. When she caught his eye, he waved at her. "Hello, my beautiful darling!"

"Hello, Papa!" Sybil waved, unembarrassed of who saw her. Her father grinned at her and then continued walking with the family. Sybil watched them for a while and then turned back to Edward. "What would you like to do after this?" She asked.

"Anything you want to do."

When the carousel ride came to an end, the blueberries that Sybil saw being sold earlier were calling to her and she was adamant about buying a box of them. Edward agreed to visit the tables of produce with her and walked with her once again arm in arm. The tables were full of boxes filled with delicious fruits and vegetables that were in season such as blackberries, blueberries, plums, apples, carrots, squash and so much more.

"I'll get myself a little box of these delicious blueberries," Sybil said as she picked up a box.

"I will buy them for you, Sybil," Edward said, picking up a green apple. Before Sybil could say anything, he had paid the farmer for both the blueberries and the apple.

"Edward, you didn't have to," Sybil blushed.

"I wanted to," Edward smiled and walked away with her to a small bench to sit. Sybil, grateful for the gesture, sat close to him and opened her box of blueberries.

"Delicious!" Sybil said after she ate the first blueberry. "They're so juicy and sweet. Edward, you must try one! Open your mouth."

Edward laughed and opened his mouth for her. Sybil quickly popped a blueberry into his mouth and then popped one into her own mouth.

"Mm, you're right," Edward said as he quickly took another blueberry from Sybil's box. "Alright, no more," he grinned. "I have to eat this apple."

"They're too delicious to resist," Sybil giggled.

The two sat on the bench for quite a while as they ate their delicious fruit. Once they were finished, they walked around the fair and participated in more of the festivities. Sybil and Edward challenged one another at a game of ring toss and Sybil had won the game by tossing three rings successfully onto the stakes in the ground, while Edward only got two. The fair even had a high striker, something that was new to Sybil. By the time Edward and Sybil had walked over to it, George was already there trying it out. The point of the game was to swing the mallet as hard as you can to ring the bell at the top of it. George went first, confident he would win. He swung his hardest and unsuccessfully rang the bell. Being the stubborn young man he was, he tried once more and then once more after that until Edward volunteered to go next. Edward gave his all and swung the mallet but the bell was not reached by either of them. George walked away from the high striker with Edward and Sybil and complained to them that the high striker had to be set up so that no one could win. Sybil laughed at her cousin's seriousness toward the game and invited him to spend time with her and Edward before the rope war.

When it was almost time for the rope war to begin, a man announced to everyone that those who wanted to participate in the rope war were to go to the field to sign up for the first war. It was not recommended that women play the game as to not "ruin their delicate hands", as Sybil heard one man say, so the women gathered around to watch the men. Sybil's father, along with George and Edward, signed up for the first game. Sybil's grandmother did not allow Donk to sign up for the game, worrying that he may hurt himself. Donk grumbled quietly as he joined the rows of ladies. Sybil watched as the two teams of men took their places on the opposite sides of the rope. Sybil's father, George, Uncle Henry, Uncle Bertie, and Edward went up to the rope with some other men and she even noticed that Marigold's friend, Lewis, was also placed on their side.

"Whichever team gets the flag past these two marks first wins!" Shouted the announcer.

"This game is quite primitive," Aunt Mary said quietly.

"Shh, Mary," Aunt Edith scolded. "It's fun to watch."

"Ready?" The announcer asked. "Pull!"

Sybil said a silent prayer for her father as the teams of men began to pull their side of the rope. She hoped he wasn't risking injuring himself. He wasn't as young as he once was, but there was much strength left in him, Sybil knew. Still, she couldn't help but worry about him.

"Go, Papa! Go, Uncle Henry! Go, Uncle Tom! Go, George! Go, Lewis!" Marigold shouted as the cheers from the spectators blended into one. "Did I forget anyone?"

"Go, Papa!" Sybil clapped. "Go, Edward!"

"Pull harder!" Donk shouted at the men from his seat. Cora lightly hit his arm with a smile. To their satisfaction, the team with their family was winning. The flag inched closer and closer toward their side until the opposite team gained a surge of strength and pulled the flag toward them instead.

"Damn!" Donk shouted. "Come on, men!"

Sybil and Marigold laughed at their grandfather as he shouted. Marigold even held onto his arm to calm him down. "Donk, you're so funny!"

"They would be winning if I were on the team!"

"Robert," Cora scolded. "You would never even play this game!"

The game went on for another minute or so and all were certain that the other team would win, that is until the very last seconds when the team Sybil's family was cheering for reeled over the flag and won the game. Sybil's family cheered and clapped for them as they joined them.

"You won!" Marigold shouted and ran over to hug her father.

"Thank goodness, I was beginning to think this would be a total loss," Donk said as he patted Henry on the back.

"Papa, how are your hands?" Sybil asked as she took her father's hands. They were a bit red, but not as red as she imagined they would be.

"They feel fine," her father smiled. "We won!"

"My hands are burning," Edward confessed as he rubbed his hands together.

Sybil smiled and held his hand in hers. "Your poor hands," she teased.

"It wasn't so bad," George said proudly.

Donk was in a celebratory mood afterward so he announced that he was going to buy popcorn for everyone, even Lewis. The family sat at a small table together and happily ate their popcorn as they listened to the band play the festive fair music. Sybil was enjoying herself immensely with her family and with Edward by her side. She felt as though all the troubles of the world had stopped for one day and all she could focus on was how happy she was to be with everyone. The family stayed together for the rest of the afternoon but when the sun began to set, the younger generation decided to go separate ways. Marigold left with Lewis to ride the carousel and George went with determination back to the high striker, and Edward and Sybil left to ride the Ferris wheel.

"Oh, now I'm nervous," Sybil laughed as she held onto Edward's arm. "It's quite high!" She looked up at the Ferris wheel and suddenly felt dizzy from its height.

"It's not as high as you think, Sybil," Edward smiled as they waited to be seated in the Ferris wheel's cart-like seats. Sybil exhaled nervously and soon, an empty seat was available for them. The two sat down and were secured in by a metal bar. Sybil scooted closer to Edward and rested her arm against his. She looked over the seat as the Ferris wheel slowly began to inch forward. Sensing her nervousness, Edward placed his arm around her. Sybil relaxed in his arms and looked out at the fair.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Sybil?"

"Do you know what I like most about this day? I liked that it felt as though there was no war. It feels like all is right in the world, doesn't it?"

"It does," Edward responded with a nod. "Everyone here isn't thinking about the war. They're thinking of spending time with their families and making the most out of this day. I have a feeling that most of the men here with their families will be going off to fight."

"Their poor children and wives," Sybil frowned. Edward realized he shouldn't have mentioned anything since he did not want to upset Sybil so he thought of another topic to change the subject. "What are you planning on doing tomorrow?" He asked. The Ferris wheel had reached the top but it did not stop as he wanted it to. He knew that on the next turn, they would be stopped up there and they could enjoy the view together.

"I'm going to see my aunt, Isobel. She found a training hospital for me," Sybil said.

_Well, that was the wrong question to ask_ , Edward thought to himself. "Where?" He asked, hoping that it wouldn't be far.

"London, I believe."

"Oh, well, that's good," Edward said relieved. "That's close enough. I was worried you would say Germany or Poland. You would be much too far if you went there."

"I may be sent there eventually, I don't know," Sybil said, realizing the truth of what she said. "But I shall be alright."

"Of course, you will."

"And I hope they don't send you far away either, Edward," Sybil said, her eyes meeting his.

Edward frowned. "I have to go where they send me, Sybil, you know that. Perhaps this war will be my chance to travel."

Sybil sighed in response and appeared saddened.

"Let's not speak about it right now. We always end up talking about war," Edward said trying to lift Sybil's spirits.

"I'm sorry. Let's have this day end happily," Sybil said with a small smile.

As they approached the top of the Ferris wheel once more, Sybil suddenly became nervous and peered over the edge of the seat to see below them. They were quite high above the ground and the view made Sybil feel ill at ease. When Edward saw what Sybil was doing, he patted her shoulder lightly and kissed her cheek. "Why are you looking over the edge?" The blushing Sybil looked back at him, her face inches away from his, and shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I'm letting my nervousness get the best of me," she confessed, the Ferris wheel stopping at the top for them as she spoke.

"Just relax and look at the view," Edward said with a smile and looked out toward the horizon. Sybil followed his gaze and felt like she was looking at a magnificent painting in the sky. The setting sun and the rain clouds created a vivid masterpiece before her very eyes. The brilliant hues of orange from the setting sun looked like brush strokes across the sky peeking out from the bursts of gray and purples of the clouds. The sight took away any feelings of uneasiness Sybil had and she marveled at the sky before her.

"It's beautiful," Sybil said. "Isn't it?"

"Very beautiful," Edward said as he glanced at her. The orange light of the sky cast a lovely shade across Sybil's face that made her appear part of the ethereal sky. Edward felt as though he couldn't look away and Sybil noticed. She turned her head away from the sky and to him. She knew what was about to happen and she invited it fully. She shyly began to lean forward toward him as he did the same. Her eyes slowly closed and then she felt Edward kiss her. She smiled and returned the kiss, scooting closer to him and placing her hand on his shoulder. Edward's free hand rested on her waist as the two pulled away briefly and then kissed one another again. The moment felt just as perfect as the first time they shared a kiss.

"Edward?" Sybil asked as she slightly pulled away when she felt the Ferris wheel continue to move forward.

"Yes?" Edward asked as he gazed at Sybil with curious eyes.

Sybil stared at him, suddenly at a loss for words. She wondered as to why she began to ask him something in the first place. She didn't want to seem dumbfounded so she said the first words that came to her mind. "Thank you."

Edward blinked and then laughed. "Thank you? For what?"

"I-I don't know," Sybil said, laughing along with him. "Just thank you."

"You're welcome, then," Edward chuckled and kissed her head. "And thank  _you_."

The two remained huddled together until their turn on the Ferris wheel had come to an end. Edward helped Sybil out of the seat and slowly began to walk away with her. He shyly held his hand out to her and Sybil held it without hesitation. The night sky above them was beginning to overpower the orange hues that were once so radiant when they had begun their Ferris wheel ride. Sybil looked up at it as they walked. "I think perhaps my family may want to return home soon," Sybil said to Edward.

"I think that is likely," Edward said as he glanced around for them. "I'm sure they'll turn up as we continue to walk."

Sybil and Edward walked closely together, which caused them to lightly bump their arms against one another, as they tried to find her family. Many of the people that had been at the fair in the morning and afternoon had left, and most of them were the young families. The young couples and families with older children had remained and the fair festivities were still happening around them.

"I think I see your aunts and uncles," Edward said as he looked ahead at the high striker. Sybil looked in the direction of the high striker and saw entire family.

"They're all there," she said. Her father saw them from afar and smiled at them. He noticed they were holding hands and walking close to one another but he did not feel the need to steal away his daughter from him in order to protect her. He respected Edward and he trusted him. Sybil's father knew that what his daughter and Edward were feeling for one another is what he had felt for Sybil's mother. The feelings and affections Tom Branson and Sybil Crawley shared for one another consumed his world when they were together, and he was happy that his daughter was having her own experiences just like he and her mother did. There was one thought that did worry him, however. Edward was soon going to enlist and go off to join the war. If Sybil were to get too attached to Edward or fall in love and something were to happen to Edward, she would be absolutely heartbroken. Her father knew what it was like to experience the sudden and unexpected loss of someone you loved and he did not wish it upon anyone; he especially did not want Sybil to ever have to experience that. Edward was young and strong but war can destroy anyone. Sybil's father only hoped that whatever happened, Sybil would be happy.

"Hello, Papa!" Sybil greeted. "Why are you all here?"

"Your cousin thinks he can ring the bell on the high striker," her father laughed.

"Again?" Edward asked. "George, give it up!"

"No!" George shouted and swung the mallet. A sudden  _ding!_  sounded and George stared at the high striker in shock. "I did it!"

His step-father cheered and patted his back. "Wonderful, son!"

"Thank heaven," his mother said.

"What did you win, George?" Cora asked her grandson.

"The satisfaction of knowing that I hit it hard enough to have the bell sound," George grinned.

"Yes, it only took you one hundred times to do it," Donk muttered with a smirk. "Shall we get to the cars? It's getting quite late."

"I suppose we should," Uncle Bertie said and began to walk. "Edith, have you found Marigold yet?"

"I haven't!" She answered. "I'm hoping she passes by soon."

"I knew it would be trouble if you let her spend time with that farm boy," Aunt Mary sighed.

Aunt Edith crossed her arms. "He's a very sweet boy, Mary. He and Marigold are friends."

"Mama!" Marigold ran over to her mother with a smile on her face. "I'm sorry I didn't come here sooner. Lewis just left. I was helping him and his father put the little piglets in their car."

"Oh, how kind of you, Marigold!"

Now that each family member was present, they all walked back to the cars. Sybil continued to walk with Edward, hand in hand, and she smiled to herself when she heard Donk quietly asking her grandmother and aunts something along the lines of "why the devil am I never made aware of these things?" to which her grandmother responded: "Oh, Robert, you knew!"

Mr. Crewe, who had had an exciting day at the fair eating a hearty helping of popcorn and enjoying the festivities, was waiting by the car. Sybil's father opened the door to the other car for them and Marigold got into the car followed by Sybil and Edward. George sat in the front of the car once again and once Sybil's father was in the car, they were off and following behind the car Mr. Crewe was driving. Sybil lightly rested her head against Edward's shoulder as the drive began. Edward smiled down at Sybil and then looked out the window at the fading lights from the fair behind them.

"Did everyone have a fun day?" Sybil's father asked.

"Yes!" Marigold said. "I'm so tired, though."

"I feel the same way as Marigold does," Sybil yawned.

"It was a good day," George said.

Edward agreed. "It was a very good day."

By the time they arrived back at Downton Abbey, everyone was exhausted from the day's activities. The women said their good-nights first before heading upstairs. The children thanked their grandfather for the outing to the fair and they all agreed that the day was a great success.

"Good night, everyone!" Marigold said as she followed her mother and aunt up the stairs. Sybil followed slowly behind.

"Sleep well, Sybbie," Sybil's father said to her.

"Thank you, Papa," she smiled and then looked at Edward. "Good night, Edward."

"Good night, Sybil," Edward said and gave her a handsome smile.

Sybil quickly went to her room and rested against her door as she closed it. Sybil felt foolishly happy and the feeling could not leave her. She went to her vanity to brush out her hair and as she did, she looked at the photograph of her mother.

"Mother, I had the most wonderful time today," she said quietly. "I wish you were here to spend time with us too. I think you would have liked Edward. Papa does."

When Sybil was finished getting ready for bed, she took the daisy that Edward picked for her yesterday and laid it on her nightstand. She smiled as her head hit her cool pillow and it was quite easy for her to drift into a deep sleep filled with happy dreams.

Outside of Sybil's bedroom, Edward was awake and walking to his own room. He was stopped by Sybil's father, however, who wanted to have a word with him. Only slightly nervous, Edward met him in the middle of the hall, away from the bedrooms of the women so their talking would not wake them.

"Yes, Mr. Branson?"

"Edward, I wanted to thank for making Sybil happy," Tom said to him with a genuine smile. "She's been quite sad lately. Life hasn't always been easy for her and I. We both very much needed her mother as she was growing up. We still do."

"Oh, but Mr. Branson, you did a wonderful job raising Sybil, I think. She is a fine young woman with a heart of gold. You have made her truly happy yourself, as well."

Tom smiled. "Thank you, Edward. As she was growing up, I always wondered how I would respond to the man that she would show an interest in. I didn't want her to be with the wrong man or a man that wasn't good for her."

"Oh?" Edward asked, silently hoping that he wasn't the wrong type of man for her.

"Yes. However, I can rest easy knowing that she had taken an interest in a very good man; the right man for her."

Edward smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Branson. That truly means a lot to me."

"I know you have only spent a short amount of time with Sybil, but you do make her happy, and again, thank you. Goodnight, then."

"It is an honor, Mr. Branson," Edward said and shook Sybil's father's hand. "Goodnight." With the smile of a proud father, Tom Branson left down the hall and to his room. Edward felt very content with the words spoken to him and he promised to himself that he would not disappoint Sybil's father. As Edward lay in bed later that night, he thought of all that happened at the fair today and the unforgettable time he had with Sybil. Edward had no idea what fate had in store for him and Sybil but he knew in his heart that he had no intentions of taking her or anything for granted.


	10. The Last Week

"Sybbie? Are you ready?"

"Yes, Papa!" Sybil stood from her vanity and went over to her bedroom door. This would be the morning that she would meet with her aunt, Isobel, to discuss Sybil's training. She was so excited, as well as anxious, about it that she hardly slept during the night. She was exhausted from the festivities at the Thirsk Fair the day before but she knew her exhaustion would be forgotten one she left with her father.

"Good morning, Papa," Sybil greeted as she stepped out of her room.

"Good morning, darling," her father smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "How did you sleep?"

"I didn't," Sybil said sheepishly. "Too much thinking about today kept me awake most of the night."

"Oh, well, that's not good," her father frowned. "You may rest when we return."

"I think I shall."

Arm in arm, father and daughter went downstairs and were expecting to be greeted by their family, but the women were still in bed while Donk, Edward, George, and her uncles, could be heard having their breakfast. "Best not to bother," Sybil's father said quietly to her. "Then you shall get pelted with questions."

Sybil laughed and turned toward Mr. Barrow, who nodded his head at them as he was passing by.

"Oh, Mr. Barrow" Sybil called out to him.

"Yes, Miss Branson?" He replied.

"Please tell my grandfather that my father and I went out. We shall be back later."

"Very good, Miss Branson. I shall tell him as soon as possible."

"Thank you."

Sybil's father chuckled and walked out of Downton with her. "You certainly sounded like an earl's granddaughter."

"Oh!" Sybil giggled. "I do hope I did not sound commanding or rude, did I?"

"No, darling. You're never rude," her father smiled. "I shall drive us. I've already told Mr. Crewe that I would."

Once Sybil and her father were in the car and driving away, Sybil began to feel anxious about their meeting with her aunt again. She took a few deep breaths and looked out of the window of the car. The sun was peeking out behind the clouds but of course, the clouds were not going to give way completely.

"I suppose you had a wonderful time yesterday?" Her father asked.

"I did," Sybil said, turning away from the window. "I really did. I'm so glad Thirsk decided to continue doing the fair this year despite what is happening."

"Well, it was quite sudden. I'm sure it wouldn't have been convenient to cancel the fair after the war was announced. Besides, there's no threat on our soil yet."

"Yet," Sybil said quietly. "What are we doing tomorrow, Papa?"

"I'm not certain. Oh, I was going to ask you if you wanted to go to Mass with me at the church in Ripon. It is the church that I used to take you to when you were young."

Sybil smiled. "I'd like that, Papa."

"Wonderful. We shall leave first thing in the morning."

"Alright," Sybil said. "It's the same church where I was baptized, yes?"

"It is. Your grandfather was quite annoyed that we chose a Catholic church too," her father laughed.

"Donk is so funny," Sybil smiled. "What did you all do to convince him that it would be alright?"

"Well, it's what your mother wanted and he had to respect that."

Sybil looked at her father. "I see." She could tell her father was soon lost in a memory in his mind but then he suddenly stopped the car. "We're here, Sybbie."

Surprised at their prompt arrival, Sybil looked out of her window and saw the cottage hospital. She took one final deep breath before her father opened her door and helped her out. "Let's not be nervous, Sybbie," he said to her and kissed her hand. "Your mother is here with us, I just know it. Everything you felt, she felt. She and I both love you more than anything in this world and whatever decision you make today and whatever happens, know that we both support you."

"Thank you, Papa." Sybil hugged her father tightly and soon they were both in the hospital office of her aunt.

"It's so wonderful to see you two," Isobel said as her guests sat in front of her desk. "Now, are you eager about this, Sybil?"

"A tad bit, yes," Sybil confessed as she scooted her chair closer to Isobel's desk.

"Well, you are going to do so much good, I know it," Isobel smiled. She took out a small journal from her desk drawer and flipped through the pages. "Let's see, I wrote down the information somewhere here- ah! Here we are. Now, I was able to get in touch with a hospital in London that offers training for nurses. The hospital is St. Margaret's Hospital, have you heard of it?"

"I'm afraid we haven't," Sybil's father said.

"That's alright. It has an excellent reputation. I haven't been there myself but I was referred there by another hospital I was in contact with. Now, St. Margaret's hospital is adjacent to a university with a medical school, which I'm sure Sybil will be taking her lessons at."

"That sounds exciting," Sybil said. She had thought about attending medical school before but now that there was a hospital and medical school she could study at, the resources and opportunities for her could be in abundance.

"It does," Isobel said. She flipped over the page in her journal and frowned. "Ah, now there are a few fees that are to be paid to study here. Board and lodging along with your study materials and uniform will have to be paid before arrival or upon your arrival."

"How much will that be?" Sybil's father asked, leaning slightly forward in his seat.

"I was told that twenty to thirty pounds would have to be paid for her uniform and study materials. The exact cost, I'm not sure. We can get more information. Her meals and lodging will be much more costly, I know that."

Sybil looked at her father. She and her father were not as wealthy as the rest of her family at Downton Abbey but she thought they were somewhat well off because of her family's generosity. She hoped the expenses of her training would not ruin her chances.

"That's fine," her father said. "We just need some exact numbers for the cost but there shouldn't be a problem."

Sybil felt a moment of relief but it soon disappeared when she remembered the most important detail was still left to be revealed. "When do I begin training?" She asked.

"The medical school starts classes soon. They said you would need to arrive on Saturday, September 16th."

"That's a week from today," Sybil's father said. Sybil's eyes widened at her aunt's words. A week would pass by her very quickly but the date was set and there was no changing it. She had to be brave now for herself and everyone now. "A week," Sybil repeated to herself.

"Darling?" She heard her father asked. "Are you alright?" He noticed Sybil's face had gone completely pale.

"I'm fine, Papa," Sybil said hoping to convince him with a smile. "I'm perfectly alright. If a week is when I have to go, a week is when I have to go. I'm excited about it all."

"That's good to hear," her father said.

"Indeed," Isobel smiled. "And of course, you may be able to return home for Christmas. Not to America, though, only to Downton. I also think visits are permitted."

"Oh, seeing my family for Christmas would be wonderful! And Papa, you can visit me sometimes!" Sybil smiled.

"I certainly will visit," he smiled back. "I think I shall have to have more of our things sent from home if I am to stay at Downton then."

"Yes, I would recommend that," Isobel said. "Oh, and Sybil will be paid a salary while she is at the hospital. It is a small one but it will be enough to support her while she is there. Now, I think that is all the information that I received. I will have the hospital's address sent to you at Downton Abbey."

"Thank you," Sybil's father said as he stood.

"Yes, thank you," Sybil smiled. "I feel much better now that I know the specifics."

"I'm glad," Isobel said. She then had a wonderful idea and turned toward Sybil's father. "Tom, would you mind if I kept Sybil for the day? I think it would be a treat if I spent some time with her. I have a lot of stories about being a nurse and I can answer any questions that she has regarding her training and whatever else."

"I don't see the problem with that. I think it would be good for her," Sybil's father smiled. "What do you think, Sybil?"

"I'd like that! I think it would be very nice."

"Then it's settled. Sybil shall stay with you."

"Wonderful!" Isobel smiled. "I shall return her to Downton later."

"Alright. I shall see you later then, darling," Sybil's father said and kissed his daughter's cheek. "Edward will be upset that you aren't home," he joked.

Sybil blushed. "George and Marigold can keep him entertained with endless chatter," she laughed. "Goodbye, Papa!"

"Now, we shall have an excellent afternoon together," Isobel said when Sybil's father left. "Oh, I had been meaning to show you something! I remember now…"

Sybil watched as her aunt went out into the hallway. "Where is it?" She asked herself as she walked out of the office. "Oh, I think it's in one of the storage closets but I'll find it. Just wait there. I'll be right back!" Mrs. Crawley said as she left down the hall. Sybil smiled to herself and wandered around the hallway. A few members of the hospital staff went from room to room and nodded at Sybil when they passed by. There were some patients scattered in different hospital beds in one of the rooms that she peeked into, but they were being tended to by hospital staff or had the privacy curtain pulled around their bed.

When she ventured further out into the hall, she heard a terrible cough coming from one of the rooms. It was a child's cough, no doubt, and Sybil was soon curious as to where the child was placed. She glanced into one of the rooms and saw nothing but rows of empty beds except one. One of the beds was occupied by a sniffling little girl, pale from sickness, who was sitting up and trying to tie a red ribbon around a teddy bear. Sybil frowned at the sight but could not remain silent. It saddened her that the little girl had been placed in this large room by herself. "Hello," Sybil said quietly so the little girl would not be startled. The girl looked up from her bear and at Sybil. She smiled and waved at her.

"Hello!" She greeted in a high pitched and raspy voice. She cleared her throat with a pained look on her face and then continued to speak. "Are you one of the nurses?"

"Oh, no, I'm not," Sybil said with a smile and slowly walked over to the little girl's bed. "I am training to be a nurse soon, though. What is your name?"

"My name is Lucy. What is your name?" she said.

"Lucy? What a beautiful name. My name is Sybil," Sybil said as she grabbed a small chair from the corner of the room and brought it to Lucy's bedside. "May I sit here?"

Lucy smiled and nodded. "Yes," she said and looked at her teddy bear. "This is my teddy. Mama and Papa gave him to me on my birthday! I turned six years old!"

"How nice! Happy belated birthday, Lucy," Sybil smiled.

"Thank you," Lucy blushed. "But there is a problem; my teddy's red ribbon fell off and I don't know how to put it back on him. Will you help me, please?"

"Certainly," Sybil smiled and was given the bear. She took the red ribbon and began to place is around the bear to tie a bow.

"Thank you," Lucy said and then began to violently cough. Sybil looked up from the bear and stared at Lucy. She sounded extremely congested and her cough sounded terrible. Sybil stealthily scooted her chair back a bit just in case Lucy was contagious. On Lucy's bedside, there was a small glass of water and Sybil took it and held it out to Lucy.

"Here, Lucy, drink this. It will help you feel better."

Lucy nodded and finished coughing before drinking the water. She sighed when she finished drinking. "Thank you."

Sybil nodded at her and placed the cup of water down. "Do you only have a bad cough?"

"No," Lucy said sadly. "Sometimes I get really cold but warm at the same time. They said I have a lot of fevers. It hurts to breathe sometimes too. It all makes me feel bad."

Sybil sighed sadly. "I'm sorry, Lucy. I hope you will get better soon, though. No need to fear," she said to her. "And why are you alone in here?"

"There were a few other children in here, but they're gone. I think they all got better. They were sicker than me, I think. If they can get better, that means I can get better," Lucy smiled.

Sybil's heart broke for the little girl. The children were no longer in the hospital but she was sure they had left not because they had gotten better, especially if they appeared sicker than Lucy. "Yes", Sybil said. "Yes, you will get better." Sybil returned to tying the bear's bow to distract herself.

"You're very pretty," Lucy said as she watched Sybil make the bear's bow. "I think you look like the princess in a story that my Momma reads to me. It's called  _Princess & The Pea_, I think. It's about a girl who sleeps on a very tall bed and she can't sleep because there's a pea under one of the mattresses! Do you know that one?"

Sybil laughed. "I do! My Papa used to read that one to me when I was a little girl. I think you are the one that's a princess, though. You are very beautiful."

"Thank you," Lucy giggled. "Do you live in Downton too?"

"Yes, right now I live at Downton Abbey."

Lucy's mouth hung open after Sybil answered. "The castle? You are a princess! You live in the castle!"

Before Sybil could respond, Lucy began to sing happily " _I met a princess! I met a princess! I met a princess!_ " Her song was cut short, however, when she began to cough again.

"Careful, Lucy," Sybil said and gave her back her cup of water. "If you say I'm a princess, then I am a princess and so are you," she smiled.

"Yay!" Lucy cheered after she drank her water and her coughing stopped. Then, Sybil noticed Lucy was suddenly looking at someone in the doorway. "Mummy! Daddy!" Sybil turned towards the doorway and saw a couple entering the room. The woman looked very much like an older Lucy and the father was handsome, as well, however, both looked extremely tired. No doubt they have been worrying themselves sick over their precious daughter.

"Hello, Lucy," her mother smiled and walked over to her bedside. Sybil stood from the chair to offer it to her mother.

"And who might this be?" Lucy's father asked, looking at Sybil.

"That's Sybil. She's a princess," Lucy said proudly.

"A princess?" Lucy's mother laughed. "How lovely. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," Sybil smiled. "I'm here visiting Isobel Grey. She and I are family."

"Oh, she is a very kind lady," Lucy's father said.

"Yes," Sybil smiled. "Oh, and here is your bear, Lucy. He has his bow on now. He looks very distinguished."

Lucy smiled as she took the bear and hugged it. "Thank you."

"Oh, you're in here!" Isobel said as she entered the room. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Crane. The doctor should be right with you. Sybil, I found what I wanted to show you. Come with me."

"Alright," Sybil said. "Well, it was lovely to meet you Lucy and you, as well, Mr. and Mrs. Crane."

"I hope I shall see you again," Lucy smiled.

"I'll be back soon." Sybil smiled softly at her and quietly left the room as Lucy's parents began to talk to her. She met Isobel in the hallway and began to follow her.

"She's a sweet girl, isn't she?" Isobel asked.

"Very much so. She sounds very sick. Her cough sounds horrible," Sybil frowned.

"Yes, we are sure she has pneumonia."

"Pneumonia?" Sybil asked. "That's terrible. She will get better, though, will she?"

"We hope so. She has fevers and chills, though, especially in the night. We are doing all that we can for her here."

"And the other children she mentioned? What happened to them? She's in there all alone."

Isobel sighed. "We've been meaning to move her. There were some children in the room that felt better and their ailments left them, but many were not so lucky. Sickness ravaged their little bodies. Many of them had very severe cases of pneumonia. Lucy's isn't so severe yet."

"I see," Sybil said sadly. "I think I may want to return on Monday for a visit with her if that's alright with you."

"Oh, Sybil, that would be so kind of you. Yes, of course, you may," her aunt said. Sybil was glad to hear her approve. Sybil felt a connection with Lucy after their brief introduction and she wanted to make Lucy's stay at the hospital enjoyable and less lonely.

"Here is what I wanted to show you," Isobel said as she went to her desk in her office. She held out a folded outfit to Sybil. Sybil sat down and unfolded the clothing. There was a pale blue plain dress, a white apron, and an armband with a red cross stitched onto it. Sybil knew in an instant to whom they belonged.

"Were these my mother's?" She asked.

"They were. She had returned them to me once she married your father. I don't think you could make use of them as a uniform, though. I think the uniforms are slightly different now."

"I'm sure," Sybil said as she held the armband. "May I have them? I know I won't make use of it, but I would love to keep it as another memory of my mother."

"Certainly, Sybil. Here's a box the uniform was in. You can take it in it."

"Thank you," Sybil smiled and gingerly placed the uniform in the box.

"Now, I think we're all done here. Let's return to my home so that we can have tea and some food along with a chat."

"Sounds perfect!"

Isobel left the hospital with Sybil and the two walked to her home. Sybil had always liked visiting her aunt's home. The house was quaint and the gardens were breathtaking. To Sybil, it seemed like the perfect home out of a fairytale. "I've always adored your home," Sybil said as she entered the house with Isobel.

"Oh, thank you, darling! Come and sit. We'll have tea, as well."

Sybil made herself comfortable and sat on the settee while the tea was brought in. Isobel sat across from her and took her teacup. "So," she said before taking a sip of her tea, "what is it that drew you to nursing in the first place?"

"I think what really drew me to nursing was the fact that my mother did it," Sybil said. "I also enjoy helping others and I truly want to make a difference in people's lives. You have a very giving spirit, Aunt Isobel. I'm sure you felt the same way I did."

"Yes, I've always wanted to help others and still do. I think I was meant to be in the medical world all along. I  _was_ born into it, actually."

"Were you?"

"I was. My father practiced medicine, my brother practiced medicine, and my first husband practiced medicine. I was always exposed to it all growing up. I remember my father would have books full of medical information all over his study. My mother would be so furious with the chaos," Isobel laughed. Sybil smiled and took a sip of her tea. She then placed her cup down and thought of more questions to ask her aunt.

"I remember hearing that you were a nurse during the Boer War; was that correct?" She asked.

"I did train as a nurse during the Boer war. It was ghastly, my goodness. I saw much suffering. However, I felt as though I needed to be there and help ease the suffering of those soldiers. I do not enjoy just sitting around while I could be helping others, especially at that age. I really had a passion for helping everyone and I am pleased that my life has revolved around helping others."

"You are a gift, Aunt Isobel. All you do is very much appreciated," Sybil said.

"Thank you, Sybbie. I am grateful that I chose to continue doing what I love after my first husband passed. I became even more determined to help others when he was gone. It was what he would have wanted; for me to continue on."

"You loved him very much, I know."

"I did. Love is grand but it's always a shame when war is present to interfere. I can imagine all those young ladies out there praying their loves won't enlist."

Sybil took another sip of her tea and looked into the cup quietly.

"Perhaps you shall meet a nice young man while you are away, Sybil."

"Oh, no," Sybil chucked and looked at her. "I'm afraid I have already met a nice young man."

"Do tell! Is it my grandson's friend?"

Sybil responded with a shy nod and smile.

Isobel laughed. "Of course! I had forgotten about his friend. What is his name? Edward? Yes, now I recall he was at your party. Well, that is wonderful, Sybil. He is very kind and handsome."

"Thank you. He is," Sybil blushed and continued drinking her tea. "He and George are to enlist sometime soon."

"They'll be alright," Isobel sighed. "George is very persistent and stubborn. I do hope nothing happens to him."

"I hope not either," Sybil said sadly. "But I think this war will not last too long."

"We can only hope for that... Well, anyway, what else would you like to know?"

"Hm, will you tell me more about the Boer war? And also, perhaps what to expect during my nurse training?"

"Of course," Isobel said, pouring herself more tea. "Where do I begin?"

Sybil spent the entire afternoon talking to her aunt about what seemed to be anything and everything. She told Sybil all about her experiences as a nurse during the Boer War, what Sybil should expect during her training, and even about her and her first husband, Reginald Crawley. The conversations and topics were endless and before they knew it, it was already evening. Because of the hour, Sybil knew that her family at Downton would be waiting for her to join them for dinner, so to not keep them waiting, she telephoned Downton and told Mr. Barrow that she was to return after she had dinner with her aunt. Her dinner with Isobel was quite enjoyable and filled with light-hearted talk of what she, Marigold, and George would get into as young children. After dinner, Sybil telephoned Downton Abbey once again to have Mr. Crewe drive her from Isobel's house.

"Thank you so much, Aunt Isobel. I had a wonderful time," Sybil said when she saw Mr. Crewe drive up to the house.

"I'm glad you had a nice time. I enjoyed it too!" Isobel said, walking outside with Sybil.

"I'll see you on Monday! Goodbye!" Sybil smiled as she got into the car with the box containing her mother's nurse uniform. "Thank you for getting me, Mr. Crewe. Is everyone finished with dinner?"

"They finished quite some time ago, Miss Sybil. I think only the men are downstairs now," Mr. Crewe said as he drove away and toward Downton Abbey.

"The women are in their rooms already? That's a shame. Oh, well," Sybil said. Sure enough, when Sybil returned home, the men were awake in the drawing room so Sybil decided to pop in for a quick hello. "Good evening, gentlemen," she smiled as she entered the room.

"Darling! You've returned," her father said.

"We missed you," George teased. Edward laughed and smiled at her.

"Yes, where on Earth were you?" Donk asked as he hugged her.

"I was with Aunt Isobel. I thought you knew," Sybil laughed.

"Oh, I had forgotten," Donk said. "What is in that box?"

Sybil set the box down on a chair. "Something very special. Look, Papa," she said as she lifted the lid from the box. "This is mother's uniform."

Her father walked over and looked. "It is," her father said with a sad smile. "Isobel gave it to you?"

"I wanted it," Sybil said and held the box out to him. He took it and smiled at her. "Another memory we have of her," he said.

"That's very nice of you to keep it, Sybbie," Donk said. "Now who wants something to drink?"

"Oh, I think that's my signal to go," Sybil giggled. "Shall I take the box to my room, Papa?"

"Yes, darling. You keep it safe," her father smiled and returned the box to her. "It's late. You should get some rest. I know you didn't sleep well last night."

"Right. Good night, Papa. Good night, everyone!" Sybil smiled.

"Good night, dearest," Donk said. "I am happy that you had a nice day."

"Thank you!" Sybil left the room but was soon being followed and she knew exactly who was following her.

"Sybil, wait!" Edward called out and joined her side. Sybil smiled and stopped walking. "Hello, Edward. I haven't seen you all day."

"I was hoping you would return earlier but I'm glad you're here now," Edward smiled. "I can't stop thinking about our time t at the Thirsk Fair. I had so much fun."

"I did too," Sybil blushed.

"I was wondering if you wanted to spend the afternoon together tomorrow, as well," Edward asked with a boyish smile. "I wanted to go to York with you. There's a dance hall there, I'm sure you know, and tomorrow afternoon there having a luncheon there with a live band. It seems like something we would enjoy together."

"I would love that! Yes, let's go, Edward. What time shall we leave? My father and I are planning on attending Mass in Ripon and I'm not sure at what time. I just know that we're leaving in the morning."

"We can leave as soon as you return."

"I look forward to it then," Sybil smiled. "Good night, Edward."

"Good night, Sybil," Edward smiled back. He leaned forward and kissed Sybil's cheek. "Sleep well."

"I shall," Sybil said as her face reddened. She quickly went upstairs to her room and was filled with excitement for tomorrow. She hadn't had a dull day at Downton since she arrived and for that she was grateful.

When she was ready for bed, Sybil placed the box with her mother's nurse uniform in her wardrobe. It would be safe in there, she thought. She was grateful to have something else of her mother's with her. She had hoped to keep all of these things her whole life and pass them down to her own children. She wanted to keep her mother's legacy alive anyway she could. She quietly told her mother goodnight as she went to her bed. Her lack of sleep from the day before caught up with her as soon as lay down in bed. Sleep took over and welcomed her into a peaceful night.

"Edward told me last night that you both are going to York later today?" Sybil's father asked the next morning as they walked from the car to the church.

"Oh, yes, I am," Sybil said. She had woken up well rested and cheerful this morning as she was looking forward to the day's activities. It was still quite early so she and her father decided to leave for the earliest Mass offered at the church in Ripon after they had their breakfast.

"He even asked me if he could drive the two of you there," her father chuckled.

"Drive us?" Sybil asked. "That'll be quite fun," she laughed. "Did you give him permission?"

"I did. Oh, and Sybil?"

"Yes, Papa?" Sybil said and stopped walking.

"I want you to make the most out of this week. You may not be returning to Downton until December. Make lasting memories," her father smiled.

"I will, Papa. I have already made a lot of memories since being here and I know I shall make more," she smiled back.

"Good. Now, let's go inside," her father said and opened the church door for her. Sybil walked in and was immediately in awe of the beauty within the church. She had always loved attending Mass here with her father. The stained-glass windows were the most enchanting to her and she loved to stare at them all while they were there. There were quite a lot of people within the church but Sybil and her father managed to squeeze into a pew. There was still some time before the Mass would begin, so Sybil and her father decided to kneel and pray. Sybil prayed for everyone in her family, as well as the world. She prayed for the safety of Edward and George and even herself for her nurse training. She felt at peace after she had spent more than a few minutes in prayer and truly enjoyed being back in Ripon when the Mass began.

When the Mass had ended, Sybil and her father quickly returned to Downton Abbey so that Sybil could get ready for her afternoon with Edward, who was already waiting downstairs in the drawing room. Once she was in her room, Sybil decided to change into a light green dress and put up her hair. The weather had also been gloomy this morning so she decided to take a coat, as well, just in case it would start to rain later. When she was satisfied with her appearance, she left to go downstairs and join Edward in the drawing room.

"Ready to go? You look beautiful," Edward said as he took her coat.

"Thank you," Sybil smiled. "I'm very excited."

"Oh, you're leaving now?" Sybil's father asked as he entered the room.

"Yes, Papa. I will see you later today."

"Alright, darling. Enjoy," her father said with a smile as he hugged her. "Have a good time," he said to Edward and shook his hand.

"Thank you," Edward said and soon left with Sybil. The car was already parked in front of Downton Abbey but there was no chauffeur waiting for them. "Oh, I'm driving," Edward said as he opened the car door for Sybil.

"Ah, yes, my father told me," Sybil said as she got into the car. "Is it a far drive?"

Edward got into the driver's seat and pulled a small map from his pocket. "I looked at this yesterday. It is a bit of a drive but not too far. I think we shall arrive within the hour. Or, at least, I hope we shall."

"We'll be fine, I'm sure," Sybil said as Edward began to drive away. She wanted to tell him about her nurse training but she decided that now was not the time; he was driving, after all. She decided she would tell him while they were having their lunch so as not to make the drive awkward for them.

"I hope the food there is good," Edward said.

"Oh, me too. I'm getting hungry. Papa and I woke up early for church so I had breakfast quite some time ago," Sybil said.

"How was it? The church, I mean."

"Very nice. I enjoyed it. What did you do this morning?"

"I slept in until a reasonable hour, had breakfast, and then got ready for our outing. Oh, and I have some news."

"Oh? Tell me," Sybil said. "I hope it's not bad news," she said and held her breath.

"I'd rather not say whether it's good or bad."

"That doesn't help," Sybil sighed. "So, what is it?"

Edward hesitated a moment before speaking. "I'm going to leave Downton Abbey on Thursday."

"What?" Sybil asked, shocked. "Leave to where?"

"I have to return home, Sybil. I have to see my mother before I leave for training," he said, his eyes remaining on the road.

"But you haven't enlisted yet, have you?" Sybil asked, desperate for answers.

"No, no, not yet. I will be tomorrow, though." Edward glanced at Sybil and frowned. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I needed to tell you, though."

Sybil looked at him. "I only have about three days left with you. What if I never see you again?"

"Don't say that, Sybil. Of course, we will see one another again. We have to."

Sybil nodded and hugged herself. "I'm leaving, as well, on Saturday," she said after a few moments of silence. She decided to tell him now since the opportunity presented itself.

"Oh, are you?" Edward asked. "That's good. Which hospital?"

"St. Margaret's in London," Sybil said. "Edward, I'm sorry. I shouldn't blame you for leaving. Either way, we only have this week left at Downton Abbey. I suppose it's just my fear of the future's uncertainty. I'm leaving, you and George are leaving; it's a bit overwhelming, don't you think?"

"I understand, Sybil," Edward said and reached over to hold her hand. "Let's not discuss this for the rest of the day. We said what we had to say about it. We're going to have a great time today, yes?"

Sybil smiled and lightly squeezed his hand. "Of course, we are."

When Edward and Sybil arrived at the dance hall, it had begun to rain, so the two quickly went inside to escape it. The room was decorated and there were small tables scattered around the room. In the corner, there was a little band playing jazz but no one was dancing. Many couples had just arrived and were enjoying the music from their tables or were walking around. Edward and Sybil found a table near the band and sat down.

"This is nice," Sybil smiled.

"It is," Edward said. He scooted his chair a tad bit closer to Sybil and looked at her. "So, you spent all day yesterday with your aunt?"

"Yes, I did. She told me a lot about what I can expect while at my training. There are so many rules, I can't even remember them all."

"Such as?"

Sybil smirked. "Well, one I remember is that nurses in training are not allowed to get married during that time."

"Oh? That's too bad. How long is the training?"

"Usually four years."

Edward stared at her in shock. "Four years? That's cruel of them. What if you fall in love and want to be married?"

Sybil shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "Hopefully, the man I'm going to marry will wait for me until I finish my training. Who knows what will happen?"

"Any smart man who knows what a treasure you truly are would wait for you," Edward said and looked around the room. "How does one receive tea here? That table has been served already."

Sybil blushed and folded her hands in her lap. "Thank you for the lovely compliment," She said shyly.

Edward turned back to her and smiled. "It's the truth."

Sybil smiled and the tea was suddenly brought to their table by a server. Hot tea was just what Sybil needed on this rainy day. Edward poured the tea for them and Sybil put her small usual amount of sugar in hers. "Mm, this tastes absolutely wonderful," Sybil said after she took a sip.

Edward nodded in agreement after he took a sip of his. "Indeed."

The lunch was soon served to the guests, which consisted of hot soup and dainty sandwiches. The soup was far too hot to eat right away so Sybil decided to begin a new conversation while the soup cooled off. "Edward," she began, "if the war wasn't happening, what would you be doing right now?" She asked.

"Probably this," Edward smiled. "We just wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Well, I know that," Sybil said. "But what did you want to do with your future before the war was even declared? And would you still want to do that after the war?"

"Interesting question," Edward said and began to think. "Well, I'm not sure what I wanted to do exactly but I've always been fond of books. I'm good with numbers too. During my schooling at university, I spent a lot of my time helping with various tasks around a lawyer's office. I don't think I can see myself working in that type of environment, though. I think it's interesting, but it's not quite for me."

"Interesting," Sybil said and took a small spoonful of her soup. She realized it was still much too hot. "I'm sure you'll discover what you truly are passionate about soon."

"I'm sure. What about you, Sybil?"

"Oh, I don't know exactly either. I think I would have gone to a medical school near where I live. Papa and I live in Massachusetts and there are a lot of good schools there and in the surrounding states like New York."

"That would have been nice," Edward smiled.

"Yes. I don't know when I'll see my home there again. Papa and I will return eventually. We have to."

"Of course. I wouldn't worry too much about that, Syb," Edward said and started on his soup.

" _Syb_?" Sybil laughed. "You've never called me that before. It sounds so modern."

"Did I call you that? I'm sorry," Edward chuckled.

"No, it's fine. I'm just not used to that," Sybil smiled.

"I'll only call you that sometimes so you can slowly get used to it."

"Fine," Sybil smirked.

Sometime later, the two had finished their delicious meals and were satisfied. The dancing was slowly starting to begin as the band began to play more lively compositions. Sybil watched as the couples danced and smiled when she saw Edward tapping his foot out of the corner of her eye. She wanted to dance and she knew he did, as well. She stood and turned toward him. "Shall we dance?"

"We shall," Edward smiled and stood. He gently took Sybil's hand and led her to the dance floor. The two began to dance with one another and by now, they felt like they were experts when it came to dancing. "I think the other couples are envious of us," Edward said quietly to Sybil.

"Why?"

"Because we dance so well with one another."

Sybil laughed. "That's only because we've spent so much time practicing."

"That is very true," Edward chuckled. He glanced over Sybil's shoulder for a moment and noticed a few men at a table engrossed by a newspaper. The newspaper had a large headline that Edward quickly read. "Canada has declared war on Germany," Edward said. Sybil looked up at him in confusion.

"I'm sorry?"

"The men over there are huddled around a newspaper. I can read the headlines from here and it says that Canada has declared war on Germany," he explained.

"Oh," Sybil said and looked behind her. "Others will start to be involved too, I'm sure."

"Hopefully, that will get this all settled and ended quickly."

"I hope so," Sybil sighed.

The dancing went on until the late afternoon when the servers began to put away the decorations. The live band played one last song before the end of the event. After an applause, the couples attending quickly began to retrieve their belongings and leave the building, only to be started by the amount of heavy rainfall. "It's raining quite a lot now," Sybil said as she took her coat from her seat. "Are you comfortable driving in these conditions?"

"Yes, and I have no other choice," Edward said and slipped his coat on too. "We'll be home in no time. I just need the map because I haven't the slightest idea on how to get to Downton Abbey from here," he chuckled as he reached into his pocket for his map. His eyes widened in fear as his hands fumbled through his pockets. Sybil understood immediately.

"You don't have the map," she said.

"No," Edward said as he gave up his search. "I think it's in the car. Let's go."

Sybil and Edward quickly walked out of the dance hall hand-in-hand and to their car. The rain was pelting them so they ran to the car so as not be drenched by the time they got in. Edward and Sybil frantically slipped into the car and closed the doors.

"I'll look over here," Sybil said, catching her breath. She looked for the map on and under her seat, while Edward looked all over the driver's side. The map could not be found.

"I can't find it," he groaned. "It's gone. It must have fallen out somewhere either outside or in the dance hall."

"Do you think we could go back inside the dance hall to find it?" Sybil asked.

"I'll go back. You stay here," Edward told her. He left the car and ran back to the hall entrance. Sybil watched him as he knocked on the door and searched his pockets one more time. Sybil began to silently pray in her mind that the map would be found or that they would find a solution to their problem. She and Edward needed to get home or else everyone would be sick with worry, especially since she and Edward were out in these dangerous driving conditions. Her family would be angry with the both of them too. She did not want to cause any trouble in the home, especially since this was her last week with them.

Sybil saw one of the servers open the door for Edward and let him back inside the hall. After a few minutes, Edward walked back out of the hall looking disappointed and shaking his head at Sybil. Sybil frowned and watched as he got back into the car with a frustrated look on his face. "It's nowhere to be found. The server said that they had already begun to quickly clean up the floor and tables so there is a possibility that the map got picked up."

"What are we going to do?" Sybil asked, her voice full of worry.

Edward sighed and placed his hands on the steering wheel. "Shall we take our chances?"

"No," Sybil began, "I don't think that would be wise. It'll be dark soon. What if we were to get ourselves lost? We'll end up in Scotland!"

"But Scotland is beautiful. I wouldn't mind that," Edward joked, trying to make fun of the situation.

"Edward," Sybil laughed. "We really do need to think about this."

"Hm." Edward gazed out at the street before him and began to think of what their options were in order to get safely home. Should he just drive and hope for the best or try to think of a better solution?

"We need to find a telephone," Sybil said. Edward turned to her. A solution had been found.

"Are we going to telephone your family and ask them to send someone to come and get us?" He asked.

"Yes, or we can ask for directions," Sybil said with a nod. "We just need to find a telephone here. Let's drive around and look for one."

"Alright then," Edward said and drove away from the dance hall. The two surveyed their surroundings in hopes of finding a place where there would be a telephone. There were a few offices that definitely would have telephones but Sybil remembered that it was Sunday and the businesses were closed. Their search had continued on for half an hour until they found an inn that had to have a telephone. Edward parked in front of the inn and quickly helped Sybil out. If Donk or her father found out she was going to an inn with Edward, they would be furious, especially Donk since Sybil's father trusted her more and knew she would never put herself in this situation; but she and Edward were not going to stay here, at least, she hoped there was no need to.

The inn was a quaint little place that seemed very welcoming. The warmth of the fire felt like heaven when Sybil and Edward walked in, drenched from the rain. There was a stout older man seated behind a desk that smiled at them when they came in. "Hello! One room?"

"Oh, no," Edward said to him with a nervous grin as Sybil blushed next to him.

"Ah, I see. Two rooms then?" the man asked.

"Actually, we were hoping we could use your telephone," Edward said. The man nodded and pointed to the hallway. "There's a telephone over there, sir."

"Thank you." Edward placed his hand on the small of Sybil's back and turned to her. "I'll go to the telephone and you stay here and get yourself warm. I don't want you to catch anything," he said with a small smile. Sybil nodded and watched him leave the hall. The man at the desk smiled at her. "Is he your beau?"

"Yes," Sybil said with a shy smile. "Well, I hope so. We haven't really discussed that."

"Well, you two are lovely together. Why don't you make yourself warm, Miss? Sit by the fire. Those chairs are very comfortable. Would you like me to bring you anything? Hot tea?"

"Oh, thank you, sir. I'm fine, though. I think I'll just sit down by the fire." Sybil went over to a comfortable seat and sat down in front of the fireplace. She took off her coat, which had clung tightly to her skin due to the rain, and laid it out in front of the fire to dry. When she looked at her reflection in one of the windows, she saw that her hair a damp mess of dark waves. She was not embarrassed, however, because Edward's hair was also a damp mess from his drenched hat.

On the table across from Sybil, there lay the newspaper. The newspaper front was all about Canada declaring war on Germany, just as she and Edward saw at the dance hall. She picked up the newspaper and flipped through it. The page behind it told of the Germans occupying Warsaw, but Sybil did not want to read about that. Before she could further look through the newspaper, Edward came back and sat down next to her. "Mr. Barrow said that your father is coming to get us. He didn't feel comfortable giving us directions because we may get ourselves lost even further. Oh, and Lord Grantham may or may not be joining him, as well," Edward said.

"Oh no," Sybil groaned. "Did Mr. Barrow say anything else?"

"Lord Grantham is quite upset."

"Fantastic," Sybil sighed. "It's going to be just like what happened last week."

"Don't worry," Edward said and slipped his arm around Sybil. "I had a wonderful time, though."

"So did I," Sybil smiled. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Sorry if I doze off while we wait, I'm quite tired."

"You may rest, Sybil. Your father may not be here for an hour or so. You've had a long weekend, too," Edward smiled and rested his head against hers. The warmth of Edward and the fire made it quite easy for Sybil to drift off for what seemed like hours but only a little less than an hour passed before she was awakened by Edward, who quickly told her to put on her coat.

"Are they here?" Sybil yawned and sat up. She rubbed her eyes and she watched Edward pick up her coat.

"Yes, a car just drove up. Let's go," Edward said, slipping Sybil's coat over her shoulders. "Thank you, sir!" Edward said to the innkeeper as he led Sybil out the door. Sybil saw her father walking towards them with an umbrella as they walked outside.

"Here, darling," her father said as he approached them and held the umbrella over Sybil. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Papa," Sybil said. "We only didn't have a map to get home. Is Donk in the car?"

"I'm afraid so," her father said. "Edward, can you follow me in the car you drove here?"

"Yes, I can," Edward said.

"Alright. I'll take Sybil in my car. Did you two have a nice time?"

"We did, Papa," Sybil smiled. "But I'm sorry about all of this."

"I don't mind, Sybil. None of this was your fault. Believe me, I've gotten into situations worse than this during my years as a chauffeur," he winked. "So, follow me, Edward."

Edward went to the car he and Sybil came to York in and Sybil followed her father to the other car. Sybil saw Donk's face from the passenger seat window as she approached the car. She said a mustered up what confidence and got into the car hoping he wasn't too upset. "Hello, Donk," Sybil said quietly.

"Sybil, why aren't I told anything anymore?" Donk asked. Sybil's father got into the car and began driving before Sybil could answer.

Sybil began "I-"

"Because I am not growing fond of you parading all over England with this boy," Donk interrupted.

"That's not true, Donk," Sybil said sadly.

"She  _is_  nineteen years old now. She doesn't have to ask for everyone's permission," Sybil's father said.

"You're one to talk, Tom. You also took my daughter all over without either of you breathing a word to me," Donk said.

"Yes, and did anything bad ever happen?" Sybil's father asked. Sybil noted the two of them were beginning to sound more and more frustrated with each other.

"Not to my knowledge," Donk scoffed. "I know hardly anything about this Edward Trent and he's suddenly enthralled by my granddaughter. I don't care how many times before he's stayed at Downton Abbey. Also, why on earth would you two stop at an inn? An inn of all places! That's a scandal waiting to happen!"

"Donk, please," Sybil said. "Please don't be angry. My Papa always knows where I am. I'm safe, Donk. Edward is a wonderful and responsible person. I really like him, Donk. He was so distraught when we couldn't find the map to return home. He didn't want any of you to be angry with us. It's just a little accident, Donk. The inn was the only place near us that had a telephone."

Donk remained silent so Sybil thought there was no use in saying anymore. She sighed and leaned back in her seat. Her father glanced at her through the mirror and continued to drive. Sybil looked behind her and saw Edward driving behind them. She hoped he didn't think that she was getting scolded severely by Donk and would be was worrying.

"I'm sorry," Donk finally said. Sybil and her father both looked at him surprised.

"I need to stop being so quick to anger with my grandchildren. You all are grown and responsible young adults. It's just that I see so much of your mother in you, Sybbie. I do not want to lose you and I don't want anything to happen to you. I love you very much. I'm also sorry to you, Tom. I didn't mean to say those things to you. I know you loved Sybil and still do and that when you were with her without me knowing you took very good care of her."

"Thank you," Sybil's father said. "Sybil, Sybbie, and I love you very much. You are the head of the family and just want what's best for everyone."

"I do," Donk said.

"It's alright, Donk," Sybil said, placing her arms on his shoulders from the backseat. "I know you're just looking out for me. You don't have to worry when I'm with Edward. He respects you and would never do anything to anger you," she said and leaned forward to kissed his cheek. "I love you, Donk."

"I love you too, Sybbie," Donk smiled. "Anger is bad for my health, the doctor said. I should learn to let things go, as one would say. I won't scold Edward either," he sighed. "Just don't go elope like your mother and father did."

Sybil's father laughed along with her. "Do not worry about that either."

Afterward, the drive back home was very pleasant. She was grateful that nothing blew out of proportion and that Edward would not get scolded by Donk. With peace-of-mind, Sybil was able to sleep for the rest of the way.

Time passed and Sybil must have been fast asleep when they returned to Downton because when she woke up, she was being carried by her father up the stairs.

"Papa?" Sybil asked sleepily.

"Ah, you're awake," she heard her father say. "We couldn't get you to wake up from the car. Shall I put you down?"

"Alright," Sybil said and was slowly and gently put down on her feet by her father. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, darling. Oh, Edward is already in his room but Donk and I spoke to him and Donk actually thanked him for being responsible and calling us. He also apologized for being angry. I could see the relief on Edward's face," her father laughed.

"Oh, good," Sybil happily sighed. "I'm sorry, Papa, I'm so exhausted. I'm going to return to the hospital again tomorrow to see Isobel and a patient I met yesterday."

"Alright, darling," her father said and hugged her. "Sleep well. Oh, and please change out of your damp clothes as soon as you get into your room."

"I will, Papa. Good night," Sybil smiled and went to her room. When she opened the door, she noticed a small white piece of paper on the floor. It wasn't too far into her room so someone must have slipped it underneath her door a few moments ago. She picked up the piece of paper and read it:

_The time I spend with you always seems like the best of times. Thank you for a beautiful day, even though the ending was a bit chaotic._

_Goodnight, Syb._

_Edward_

Sybil smiled sleepily and placed the piece of paper on her vanity. With great haste, she removed her damp clothes, put on a comfortable and warm nightgown, and then slipped into bed. Tomorrow she would go to the hospital to see Lucy and spend more time with everyone. She wanted to spend a lot of time with everyone before she would leave and she hoped that these last few days would not be the last time she would be seeing Edward and her family. She had to make the best out of this week, as well, because she knew that Saturday was just around the corner and soon she would be training as a nurse and be in the midst of war.


	11. Lasting Memories

A woman's faint sobbing was what awoke Sybil the following morning. She immediately threw off her covers and slipped out of bed to see what the trouble was. Sybil slowly opened her door and listened for the where the cries were coming from. She could hear the muffled voices of her aunts, Mary, and Edith, from behind one of the bedroom doors.

"Mary, it's all going to be alright, I promise. Please, do not cry," she heard her aunt, Edith, say.

"You have no idea how I'm feeling, Edith! I can't believe Henry went with him! He's only a boy! He does need to prove anything by going to war," Aunt Mary replied. After this was said, Aunt Edith muttered something quickly and promptly left the room. When her aunt noticed Sybil peeking from her room, she gave her a sad smile and walked over to her.

"Good morning, Sybbie," her aunt said.

"Good morning, Aunt Edith. Aunt Mary is upset?"

Edith's eyes saddened. "Quite upset. George and his friend left to go enlist about half an hour ago and the reality of it all just set in with her, I feel."

"They left to enlist just now? They'll be back later, though, yes?" Sybil asked, wishing she would have been awake to see them off.

"Yes, of course. Your father, uncles, and grandfather went with them, as well, for the drive. They said they would be gone for a few hours."

"Oh," Sybil sighed and leaned against the doorframe. "I suppose I'll get dressed now then and start my day."

"Alright, I shall see you later then, dear," her aunt said and left to her room. Sybil closed her bedroom door and looked through her wardrobe. She couldn't believe that she had slept in and missed George and Edward leaving to enlist. She was tired, however, from all the dancing that she and Edward had done the night before. She decided not to dwell on it and focus on her day, instead. Today she was to visit the hospital and see little Lucy again so she decided to get an early start and leave after she finished her breakfast. She slipped off her nightgown and slipped into a casual blue dress and put her coat on. Once she was finished getting ready, Sybil chose to go downstairs to have breakfast rather than wait for it to be brought up to her. However, Sybil knew there would not be any food waiting for her in the dining room, so she had to go downstairs and ask for it in the servant's quarters.

As she descended downstairs to the servant's quarters, she remembered all the times she, George, and Marigold used to hide in the kitchen from Mr. Carson, as he searched high and low for them. There was never a dull moment whenever she came to Downton as a child, and she, along with her cousins, certainly kept the entire household on their toes.

"Miss Sybil, what brings you down here?" Mr. Barrow asked as Sybil turned the corner.

"Oh! Good morning, Mr. Barrow," Sybil said with a polite smile. "I came to see about my breakfast. I do not wish to have it in my room this morning."

"That's no problem, Miss Sybil. We shall bring it to you momentarily."

"Thank you, Mr. Barrow," Sybil smiled and turned towards the staircase. Before she could take her first step up, however, she turned back toward the butler. "May I ask you something, Mr. Barrow?"

Barrow made a slight bow towards Sybil. "Anything, Miss Sybil."

"You've worked at Downton for quite a long time," Sybil began, "It always fascinates me as to why. Most of our servants left years ago yet you and our few other servants remain here even though it is going to soon be 1940. Do you think you shall ever leave Downton?"

Mr. Barrow smiled. "Well, I think I may be too young to retire but, you're right, I have been for quite some time."

"And you haven't changed a bit," Sybil laughed.

Mr. Barrow chuckled at her. "I'm not so sure about that. In response as to what keeps me here, it is that I feel such a loyalty to your family that I cannot see myself not being in Downton Abbey. As for whether I'll be here for the rest of my life, well, I can think about that another day."

"Well, we are happy to have you here, Mr. Barrow," Sybil said.

"Thank you, Miss Sybil. Do you happen to be leaving anywhere today?"

"Yes, I am. Will you fetch Mr. Crewe and have him bring the car to the front, please?"

"Of course. Now, your breakfast shall come to you very soon so I suggest making your way to the dining room," Mr. Barrow smiled.

"I shall," Sybil smiled and she began to go up the staircase. "Thank you, Mr. Barrow!"

Moments later, Sybil was in the dining room sitting at the table having her breakfast. As she ate, she watched the trees sway in the wind from afar through the window. It had rained all night since she and Edward returned from their outing. She hoped it would not rain while she was away at the hospital; she did not want anyone worrying about her again, but her hopes were suddenly crushed when the sound of thunder shook the room. "I should go now," Sybil said to herself, quickly finishing the last piece of biscuit from her meal as she left the table. As she slipped on her coat and walked outside into the foggy morning, she was greeted by Mr. Crewe, who was already waiting by the car. "Where to today, Miss Sybil?"

"The cottage hospital, please," Sybil said as she slipped into the car. As the drive began, Sybil began to wonder what the hospital she was going to be sent to would look like. Was it a grand hospital with many wings and excellent accommodations? Was it a small or run-down hospital that barely had enough space for patients? Was the hospital even safe from the effects of war? War had not touched London, as of yet, but things were so unpredictable in times of war and Sybil feared that the safety of herself and those in the hospital would be in jeopardy if the war was fought on British soil, especially if it was in or near London. Again, the thought of her survival was creeping into her thoughts. She did not like to think about whether or not she, Edward, or George, would survive the war but they simply had to make it through.

"Miss Sybil?"

Sybil blinked and looked to her left; Mr. Crewe was standing there holding the car door open for her. "We have arrived."

"Oh, yes, thank you. I'm sorry, I must not have heard you," Sybil said with an apologetic look. The previous thoughts of the war vanished and now Sybil was focused on finding Lucy. She entered the hospital and immediately chased down a young doctor to help her. "Good morning, sir! Sorry to bother you," Sybil said as she caught up to him.

The young doctor appeared startled at Sybil's sudden appearance, but he remained polite and stopped in his path. "Good morning, Miss. How can I help you?"

"Yes, is Isobel Grey here?"

"Not yet, I'm afraid. Did you have an appointment with her?"

"No," Sybil replied. "My main reason for my visit is to see a patient here. She's a young girl and her name is Lucy."

"Lucy?" The doctor asked and was obviously trying to match the name to a face. "Ah, yes, Lucy Crane. The young girl with a cough?"

"That's her!"

"I'm sorry, Miss, but I'm afraid we cannot allow visitors at this time. Our visiting hours are not until two o'clock. You may come back then to see her."

Sybil's heart dropped. "I-I wasn't aware of visiting hours! Please, doctor, I very much wanted to see her this morning. There shall be a storm later in the afternoon from the looks of it and I really cannot be out in that weather."

"I'm so sorry for the inconvenience. Are you her mother or a relative?"

"No, doctor."

"Then I really can't let you see her now. Come back later."

"But, I-"

"Doctor Neil, what is the matter?" Sybil turned and saw Isobel Grey walking toward them. Relief fell upon Sybil as she saw someone who could help the situation. The doctor stiffened and turned towards Isobel. "This young lady is here to visit a young patient, Lucy Crane, even though it is against our regulations. She may return later when it is visiting hours, I told her. She will not listen, I'm afraid."

"Well," Isobel began, "Sybil has my permission to visit her little friend."

Sybil beamed. "Thank you, Aunt Isobel. I very much appreciate that."

"Just this once," Isobel said with a smile and then faced the young doctor. "Miss Branson is my daughter-in-law's niece. She's going to be training in a hospital in London soon, isn't that wonderful?"

The doctor, who now had a look of guilt, nodded. "Indeed. I wish you luck, Miss."

"Thank you," Sybil said.

"Now that we're all settled, I'll show you where Miss Lucy is now. She is no longer in that room alone," Isobel said as she began to walk down the hall with Sybil following behind. She led her to a room filled with patients and due to most of the privacy curtains being pulled to cover the beds, it was difficult for Sybil to decipher where exactly Lucy was.

"Which bed is she in?" Sybil asked Isobel quietly.

"The one at the end, nearest to the window. She's probably not asleep either. Poor dear doesn't sleep well due to her ailments so she is always awake all morning."

"Oh, how sad," Sybil frowned. "Well, thank you for all your help again. I shall go see her now."

"Of course," Isobel said and left. Sybil quietly tiptoed across the room, trying her best not to disturb the patients there. To her surprise, most of the patients were adults and the elderly; Lucy must have been the only child patient there at the time.

What reassured Sybil that the bed on the end belonged to Lucy was the red ribbon lying on the floor under the privacy curtain. She remembered it was the ribbon that was used for Lucy's teddy bear's bow. She gave a quick peek from behind the curtain and was immediately recognized by Lucy. "Princess Sybil!" Lucy gasped in a hoarse low voice.

"Hello, Lucy," Sybil said quietly. Lucy's face seemed to be even paler than before and her face was one of exhaustion from lack of sleep. It broke Sybil's heart to see such a young child in this state. "May I sit?"

Lucy nodded excitedly and pointed to a chair near the wall. "There's a chair there."

"Thank you," Sybil smiled and brought the chair next to the bed. When Sybil sat, she bent forward and picked up the red ribbon from off the floor. "I think Teddy has lost his ribbon again," she said as she held the ribbon up.

"Oh, there it is!" Lucy smiled. "I thought I lost it. Will you tie another bow on him again, please?"

"Of course," Sybil said and was given the bear. She then began to tie the ribbon into the bow around the bear's neck. "So, are you happy in this room with other people, Lucy?"

Lucy shrugged her bony shoulders. "They don't talk to me. I like talking-" she was interrupted by her coughing. Sybil winced as she heard the girl's coughs; they sounded more painful than before. When Lucy stopped, she seemed to have lost her voice for a moment.

"Perhaps talking would not be the best for you to do right now, hm? Just take a deep breath and relax. You'll feel better in a few minutes," Sybil said reassuringly. Lucy nodded and watched Sybil tie her bear's bow. "There," Sybil said and returned the bear to Lucy. Lucy grinned and hugged the bear.

"Yay," she said in a raspy voice. "Oh, my voice is back now," she announced, not sounding too convincing. "I wish I could feel better soon."

"I'm sure you will, Lucy. Here, I know, let's do something that will make you feel better. Would you like that?"

Lucy nodded. "Yes! But I don't know what makes me feel better. What makes  _you_  feel better when you're not feeling well?"

"Me? Well, nowadays, when I don't feel well, which isn't very often, I usually stay in bed, like you are, and spend the day reading a book or a magazine."

"You read a magazine?" Lucy asked as if that was the silliest thing she ever heard of someone doing. "What sort of magazine?"

"I enjoy looking at fashion magazines," Sybil smiled, remembering the hours she would spend turning pages full of beautiful dresses she would love to wear. It was a special treat whenever she would return from school and find the latest issue of Vogue on her bed, waiting to be read. Her father was always sure he would pick up the latest issue for her once a month and Sybil always showed her thanks in an abundance of hugs.

"What's in a fashion magazine?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, lots of things. Pretty clothes of all kinds! My favorites are the dresses. The models always look so beautiful in them."

"I like dresses," Lucy sang. "What else did you do?"

"Oh, that's all," Sybil said. "Oh, and my Papa always made me a bowl of delicious hot soup. When I was younger, he would always bring soup and a book to my room. He would read to me as I ate and it was always a nice time. My Papa always knew how to make me feel better. He still does." Sybil began to feel emotional, thinking of those memories she had of her father staying up well into the late hours of the night and early hours of the morning nursing Sybil back to health and not leaving until she felt better. He had always put her before himself and Sybil truly appreciated everything he ever did for her and still does for her.

"Is your Papa your best friend?" Lucy asked, interrupting Sybil's thoughts. "Mine is."

"Mine is too," Sybil said with a smile. She sighed and looked up at the lights so tears would not fill her eyes.

"My Papa always gives me piggyback rides," Lucy giggled. "I love them."

Sybil looked back at Lucy and laughed. "Piggyback rides were always my favorite too."

Lucy grinned and a sudden burst of thunder sounded from outside. Lucy fearfully turned toward the window. "Thunder!" She whispered.

"Oh, no," Sybil frowned as she stood and went to the window. Specks of water began to splatter across the window as Sybil tried to look past them and at the sky. "It's begun to rain."

"Aw, I don't like the rain. It always rains," Lucy pouted and crossed her arms.

"I like the rain but usually if I'm indoors," Sybil said as she returned to her seat. "Will your Mama and Papa come to see you today?"

"They see me every day," Lucy said proudly. "Will you see me every day now?"

The girl's question caught Sybil off-guard and she quickly thought of what to say without hurting the little girl's feelings. She  _would_  visit every day but this week was her last week home and she wasn't planning on spending all these days here at the hospital. "I'm afraid I can't be here every day," Sybil said slowly, not wanting to hurt Lucy's feelings. "But I shall try to come Friday." Friday would be best for Sybil as she could take some time to see Lucy before she was to leave Downton.

"Friday? That sounds nice," Lucy smiled. "And then when will you come back?"

"I…," Sybil paused and looked down at her hands. "I'm leaving Lucy," she confessed and faced her. "I'm going to London to train as a nurse. I'll be gone for quite a while."

Lucy face saddened. "You're going away? You won't come back?"

"I'll come back, Lucy, don't worry," Sybil said. "I should be back for Christmas. I'll be able to see you then."

"But Christmas is so far away," Lucy pouted.

"Not so far away, though," Sybil smiled. "Only a few months away. Time will go by more quickly than you know it. You won't even realize how long I've been gone."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise."

Lucy was satisfied by Sybil's words, so much so that she soon began to talk about all the things she and her family do for Christmas and completely forgot what they were talking about before. Sybil listened and smiled, but her mind was off elsewhere. Her words spoken previously to Lucy may have comforted her, but Sybil spoke those words more so to comfort herself.

The visit continued with more stories, playing with Teddy, talking of princesses, and more stories. When Sybil's visit reached the length of an hour, she decided it was time that she left Lucy to rest. Lucy, however, did not agree. "I don't want you to leave," Lucy said, holding onto Sybil's arm.

"I don't want to leave either, Lucy, but I have to let you rest. You were coughing quite a lot earlier; you want to feel better, don't you?"

Lucy nodded and let go of Sybil's arm.

"And your parents should be here soon," Sybil said as she returned the chair she was using to the corner. When she turned back to Lucy, she was met with a sad look on her face. "Oh, cheer up, Lucy," Sybil said. "If you don't cheer up, Teddy is going to be sad and so will I. Will you cheer up for us, please?"

Lucy coughed and shook her head, trying to hide a grin. Sybil raised a brow at her and picked up the teddy bear. "So be it then," Sybil said in a playful tone. "Teddy will have to cheer you up!" Sybil began to tickle Lucy and smother her arm with her bear, which made Lucy giggle to no end.

"We won't stop until you're happy!" Sybil laughed. Lucy waved her arms in the air and her fit of giggles continued. "I'm happy! I'm happy!"

"That's more like it," Sybil said, freeing Lucy from the endless tickles. With a grin, Sybil placed Lucy's bear on her bed and patted its head. "Until Friday, Teddy."

"Goodbye, Princess Sybil," Lucy said as she suddenly put her tiny arms around Sybil's neck and hugged her. Sybil sighed and returned the embrace to Lucy.

"Goodbye, Princess Lucy. I shall see you on Friday."

"Friday," Lucy repeated and pulled away to cough. Sybil smiled and took a step away from the bed.

"Rest well, alright?"

Lucy nodded, as her coughs were preventing her from responding. She waved at Sybil and then returned to playing with her bear. Sybil smiled sadly and she forced herself to turn around and walk out from behind the curtain. The other patients were awake and conversing with one another, and Sybil hoped that she and Lucy's talking had not disrupted them.

Sybil left the room with a heavy heart and decided that a quick visit to her aunt's study would cheer her up. She managed to find her way through the hallways and straight to where she remembered the study was. "Aunt Isobel? It's Sybil," Sybil said as she knocked on her aunt's door.

"Come in," Sybil heard her say. She entered the room and found Isobel seated at her desk going through some papers. "How was your visit with Lucy?"

"It was lovely," Sybil said as she closed the door. "She has such a grand imagination. She went on and on for ten minutes about a story about a prince, a princess, and a ferocious dragon. It was quite entertaining."

Isobel chuckled. "That sounds like something Marigold would write about."

"Oh, yes, Marigold has a wonderful imagination too, as well as the talent to write all those stories down. May I sit?"

"Oh, go ahead, Sybil. Care for some tea?" Isobel asked as she stood up from her desk and went to her teapot on a little side table.

"Tea sounds perfect. Thank you."

"Perfect for this type of weather, as always," Isobel said as she gingerly gave Sybil the steaming teacup. "So," she began as she sat back down. "How is everyone this morning?"

"Not well, I'm afraid," Sybil said as she placed the teacup down on the desk in front of her.

"What's happened?" Isobel asked with a sudden concern.

"George and Edward went to enlist this morning. The men accompanied them."

"Oh," Isobel sighed. "What's done is done. There's no changing their minds now. How is your aunt?"

"Aunt Mary was crying this morning," Sybil frowned, remembering the horribly distressed sobs that woke her in the morning. She took a sip of her tea before continuing. "I think Aunt Edith was trying to comfort her but some words were exchanged and she left the room."

"How terrible. And Marigold? How is she dealing with the fact that you and George are leaving?"

"She is upset, that much I know," Sybil said. Marigold had poured her heart out to her days before and told her how much she would miss her. "I feel terrible that she'll be left alone."

"Perhaps she shall find something to do with herself in yours and George's absence."

"I hope so," Sybil said and continued to drink her tea. Someone soon knocked on the door and came into Isobel's office telling her that it was time to distribute medications to some of the patients. Isobel immediately stood and regretfully said her goodbyes to Sybil. "I'm so sorry, I must get to work now," she said.

"That's alright," Sybil said, as she stood. "I should be returning home.."

"I shall see you soon then," Isobel said as she left the room with the doctor.

"Yes, thank you for the tea!" Sybil called out to her as she walked away.

The rain was falling harder now when Sybil returned to the car. She wondered what everyone would be doing when she returned home and whether or not the men had returned. If they had returned, Sybil would prepare herself for an emotional afternoon, which there seemed to be quite a lot of since her return to Downton with her father. However, when Mr. Crewe brought her safely back to Downton Abbey, all was the same. To her surprise, George, Edward, Donk, her uncles, nor her father had returned yet. She was relieved at that but also was concerned as to why they had been gone so long.

As Sybil removed her damp coat and began to go upstairs to her room, she heard faint music coming from one of the rooms. Quickly leaving her coat to dry in her bedroom, Sybil wandered around the upstairs listening for where the music was coming from and ended up in the upstairs parlor. Marigold was lying on the settee reading a book while "Pennies from Heaven" by Bing Crosby sounded from the gramophone.

"Marigold?"

Marigold looked up from behind her book and immediately stood to greet her cousin. "Sybbie! I'm so happy you're back. I decided to leave my room for once and spend some time in here. Isn't Bing Crosby's voice so dreamy?"

"Indeed," Sybil said as she wandered over to the gramophone. "George and the rest of them haven't returned yet?"

"Not yet," Marigold said, plopping back onto the settee. "When do you leave for training?"

Sybil had not told her cousin yet that she was going to be leaving soon. She did not want to upset Marigold but the truth had to be said eventually and today was the best day to do so. Sybil sat down in a chair and looked at Marigold. "I leave on Saturday," she said, holding her breath and preparing for the worst reaction.

Marigold's eyes focused on her cousin. " _This_  Saturday? You're joking." Marigold almost laughed from disbelief as if she was trying to convince herself that she had not heard what Sybil said correctly. Sybil shook her head lightly and exhaled.

"It's true, Marigold. I'm leaving for St. Margaret's hospital in London on Saturday."

So she had heard her correctly. Marigold held a stiff upper lip as she turned away from her cousin. "I shall not cry," Marigold blurbed out. "I know it is not for forever."

"Only temporary," Sybil said with an expression of worry. She stood and went over to her cousin to see if she was alright, and the two embraced tightly. "I love you, Marigold."

"I love you too, Sybbie," Marigold said.

"What about me?" A new voice asked. Sybil and Marigold quickly turned toward the door and saw George standing there with a grin on his face. "You're looking at a newly enlisted member of Her Majesty's Army."

"You're back!" Marigold cheered as she ran to George and hugged him. Edward soon followed in after George and his eyes met with Sybil's. Her heart seemed to quicken as she smiled at him and he walked up to her.

"I didn't expect you to be gone so early," Sybil said as Edward gently kissed her hand.

"Neither did I," Edward said, rolling his eyes. "It was George's idea to leave at the crack of dawn. I'm always woken up extremely early after spending an evening with you, it seems."

Sybil blushed. "Then maybe we shouldn't go out dancing ever again."

"Oh, no, that can't happen," Edward said with a sly grin.

Sybil smiled and a silence soon grew between them. "So, you have enlisted now?"

"Yes," Edward hesitated. "George and I are scheduled to begin training in two weeks. Our training is almost eight weeks, I believe. It may change. I'm still leaving on Thursday, though, to see my mother."

"I understand," Sybil said, not wanting to appear sullen towards the subject.

"Isn't this exciting?" George asked as he abruptly put his arm around Sybil. "Your cousin and sweetheart are going to be war heroes!"

"George," Edward sighed. Sybil could not help but laugh at George. She found it quite sweet how excited George was, even if it was about enlisting; if only she had his bravery, she thought.

"And what on earth are you listening to?" George asked as he went to the gramophone.

"Bing Crosby! Don't you dare touch that!" Marigold screamed as she ran to the gramophone. It was too late, however, because George had already removed the record. "Much too slow. Let's put on something lively."

"Ugh!" Marigold huffed. "You're impossible."

Sybil went and stood next to George to prevent a little spat from happening between him and Marigold. "Now, now, you two. What shall we listen to then, hm?"

"Something that is easy to dance to," Edward said quietly as he sat down on the settee with a smile on his face. Sybil glanced back at him as she remembered what fun they had dancing the night before.

"Some Duke Ellington may do the trick," George said as he took a record and placed it on the gramophone. "This is much better, don't you agree?" he asked Edward.

"This is much too fast!" Marigold giggled. "We don't even know how to dance to this!"

"It's easy!" George said as he put his arms around Marigold and began to dance with her around the room. Sybil grinned as she watched her cousins bounce about together. She then sat next to Edward and to toward him now that her cousins were distracted.

"So, what took you all so long?" She asked.

"We were hungry afterward so your grandfather decided that we should stop for some food at a pub," Edward said.

"Donk at a pub?" Sybil asked, wide-eyed. It was quite a humorous mental image to imagine Donk sitting at a pub ordering food. She giggled at the thought. "That must have been the highlight of Donk's day."

"Oh, I think it was," Edward chuckled. "You should have seen his face when they brought out the drinks."

"I can just imagine!" Sybil laughed. "Where is my grandfather now?"

"Downstairs with your family."

Sybil wanted to go downstairs to greet her family but she was worried that she would disrupt whatever conversation they were having. She found it best that the four of them remain upstairs and not go downstairs unless called to do so. "I'll see them later then," she said.

"We ought to go out all together tomorrow!" George said as the song ended and the dancing between him and Marigold ceased.

"Yes, let's!" Marigold said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Where would we go?" Sybil asked, leaving Edward and going to gramophone to remove the record.

"I don't know," George began, "How about the cinema? There's a new one in York, I heard. Edward, you have the newspaper in your coat pocket, don't you? Check for us, will you?"

"Oh, alright," Edward said as he pulled out today's newspaper from his coat pocket. He opened up the paper and began to search for a list of films in the cinema. Sybil returned to her seat next to him leaned a bit closer so that she could find the section on films, as well.

"I found it," Edward said as he gazed over the articles and listings. "There's a movie called  _The Four Feathers_  that was just released."

"Who's in it?" Marigold asked.

"John Clements," Sybil began to read, "Ralph Richardson, June Duprez…"

"C. Aubrey Smith," Edward finished. He and Sybil looked at Marigold for her reaction to the names.

"I'm not too familiar with those names," Marigold admitted. "But, I know that when I see their faces, I may recognize them."

"What's it about?" George asked.

"From the summary here, it seems to be about an officer in the British army, who resigns and has to prove himself to not be a coward in a fight against rebels in Egypt," Edward said as he read from the newspaper. Marigold sighed loudly and crossed her arms.

"So it's about war? I don't want to see a war film."

"Why? They're exciting. We never get to see films like that. You and Sybil would always drag me to see your films about romance and dancing. Oh, and I always go with you to see those films about that little girl with the curly hair! Do you think those are entertaining to me? No." George scoffed.

"Her name is Shirley Temple," Marigold said matter-of-factly. "And her movies are so fun! Besides, I've gone with you to see a war movie. We saw  _All Quiet on the Western Front_ , remember?"

"But you must agree that that was a good movie," George said, looking at Edward and Sybil to agree with him.

"I suppose," Sybil said with a shrug.

"I just don't want to see a film filled with violence. How about a comedy? Any Chaplin or Laurel and Hardy?" Marigold asked as she wandered over to Edward and Sybil to look at the newspaper.

"I'm afraid not," Edward said and gave Marigold an apologetic look.

"Fine," Marigold pouted. "We'll see the feather movie."

"Good!" George celebrated by putting another record on and lounging on the sofa.

"The next Shirley Temple film that comes out, you're seeing it with me," Marigold said to him as she sat down.

"That's fair," George smiled mischievously.

Going to the cinema would be a great outing for the four of them, Sybil thought. It was certainly part of her goal for the week, which was making memories with the people who matter the most in her life.

"I have an idea for what we should all do tomorrow afternoon," Donk announced during dinner later that night.

"What should we do, dear?" Sybil's grandmother asked. All eyes were on Donk now as he proudly spoke his idea. "I think we should take family portraits together outside if the weather permits. Our lives are changing and George and Sybbie are to leave Downton soon so I want to capture us as a whole family. What do you think of that?"

"That's a wonderful idea, Papa," Edith said. "Are we to hire a photographer?"

"No, we have a camera and we don't use it as often as we should," Donk began, "I was hoping Mr. Trent would take our photographs. Are you familiar with how to work a camera?"

Sybil looked across the table at Edward, who was more than willing to be their photographer tomorrow.

"I would say that I am. It would be an honor to photograph your family."

"Excellent! Thank you, my boy," Donk said with a nod and continued to eat his dinner.

"But then Mr. Trent won't be in the pictures, dear," Grandmother Cora said, sounding as though she were scolding Donk.

"I'm sure he doesn't mind, Cora. He's not family. I hope that doesn't offend you, Trent," Donk said.

Edward shook his head. "It's quite alright, Lord and Lady Grantham. It would be odd of me to be in the family portrait," he said with a smile and then downcasted his eyes to his plate to alleviate himself from the awkwardness of the conversation.

"There, Cora, you see? He is perfectly content with just being our photographer."

Sybil felt her father glance at her before continuing his dinner. Sybil must have appeared bothered at the conversation of Edward not being included, but why did she feel this way? They were right, after all, she thought. Edward was not family so having him in the portrait would not make any sense. Sybil quietly sighed and began lightly stabbing the potatoes on her plate with her fork.

Marigold set down her fork and cleared her throat to speak. "Oh, we wanted to ask your permission to go to the cinema in York tomorrow," she said shyly.

"Who is 'we'?" Donk asked.

"George, Sybil, Edward, and me," Marigold said with a smile.

"That sounds fun," Uncle Bertie said, hoping that they would be granted permission to have the opportunity to spend time out together.

"You have our permission," Aunt Mary said as she sipped her wine. She had been very quiet all evening and was obviously distracted by something. Sybil knew she was just as upset now as she was this morning, even more so now, maybe, since George had returned.

"Indeed. Mr. Crewe shall take you," Donk said, finishing off his potatoes.

Edward looked up from his plate and to Lord Grantham. "If it's alright with you, Lord Grantham, I would be more than willing to drive us."

"And what if you can't find your way here like you couldn't last night?" Donk asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Donk, that was an accident," Sybil said, reliving the entire incident in her head.

Edward felt guilty for having Lord Grantham and Sybil's father drive out to York late at night in the rain to help him and Sybil. It was an accident that the map had been misplaced and he was sure he would never come across a situation such as that ever again. He hoped to just convince Lord Grantham of the same and regain his trust. "Lord Grantham, I can assure you that that will never happen again. You can trust that I shall get your grandchildren to York safely and back to Downton Abbey safely. Sybil shall keep the map since she is obviously more responsible than I."

Sybil repressed a smile. "Yes, the map shall remain with me."

Donk pondered on the possibility of allowing Edward to drive his grandchildren to York. If the map were to become lost again, he knew he would be positively livid. However, after a sip of his wine, he was convinced that the incident would not happen twice and that Edward would surely be more responsible this time. "Fine, you may take them."

Marigold, George, Sybil, and Edward all seemed to relax in their seats at the same time. "Thank you, Lord Grantham," Edward said with a gracious smile.

"Under one condition," Donk began, "I want one of you to telephone Downton Abbey when you arrive in York and when you are leaving."

"Of course, we will, Donk," George said. "You won't need to worry about us at all."

"Well, I'll always worry about you children but I can be a little more at ease when I know that you are all safe. I'll worry especially when you and Sybbie leave," Donk said with a sigh.

"When does George leave again? I know Tom told me that Sybil is leaving this Saturday," Aunt Edith said, looking around the table for someone to answer. Aunt Mary shot her a glare, clearly not wanting the subject to be brought up.

"Two weeks," Henry said since no one had spoken up immediately. "That's what they told him when he enlisted."

George nodded. "I can't wait, really. Imagine how I'll look in uniform."

"Very handsome, I'm sure, darling," Grandmother Cora said with a sad smile.

"Thank you, Grandmother," George grinned. "Of course, those two weeks will be up before I know it. I'll probably be packing the day I day I leave," he laughed. "I can't wait to learn how to shoot a rifle! Perhaps I'll even drive a tank or learn how to use a machine gun! Command my own battalion, maybe! I-"

"Stop it!"

Silence fell upon everyone as Mary stood from her seat, with tears falling down her face. "I can't bear it!" She sobbed as she threw her napkin down at her plate and hastily left the room.

"Darling?" Henry stood from her chair and watched her leave. He called after George to follow him as he followed his wife.

"Mother? Mother, please!" George immediately stood, left the table, and followed after his parents. Sybil and her family could hear him begging his mother to not be so upset as he followed up upstairs. Everyone at the table had pained expressions on their faces as they could do nothing to help George or Mary.

"They'll be alright," Donk said, trying to comfort his family. He soon finished up his wine and stood. "Shall we retire to the Drawing Room?"

"I think that's a good idea," Sybil's father said as he stood. The rest of the family, along with Edward, soon vacated the dining room and found themselves in the Drawing Room just staring at one another in an awkward silence, obviously to find out if anything can be heard between Mary and George upstairs.

"Why are we all sitting around doing nothing?" Aunt Edith asked as she crossed her legs.

"We ought to busy ourselves," Cora sighed. "They are only talking. We don't need to try to listen. We can't even hear them."

Sybil, who was not focused on listening for voices upstairs, was closely seated next to Edward, and their knees were lightly tapping back and forth against one another. The others in the room may have been unaware of their gestures, and to Sybil, it was a small yet intimate moment which caused her to forget all others in the room and only feel the contentedness she felt being with Edward.

"We should listen to music on the gramophone. We have one in here too!" Marigold smiled and went to the gramophone in the corner. "There's a record already here. Can we play it, please, Donk?"

"Oh, I don't see why not. Yes, let's have a little dance," Donk said and extended his hand out to his wife. "Care for a dance, my dear?"

Sybil's grandmother smiled and took his hand. "Of course, darling."

The music soon began to play and the room was filled with the sound of lively swing.

Edward swiftly stood and held his hand out to Sybil. "May I have this dance?"

"You may," Sybil blushed. The two danced with one another while Aunt Edith began dancing with her husband. Marigold watched from the gramophone and clapped her hands along with the beat of the music until Sybil's father asked her to dance. "Oh, you all look so lovely! We should dance more often! Why is it we never dance?" She said as she danced with her uncle.

Sybil laughed and allowed her eyes to meet Edward's. The two stared into each other's eyes as they swayed with the music. "I'm going to miss dancing with you," she said quietly.

Edward's frowned. "I'm going to miss it too," he said. "But we shall dance again. When I return to Downton, we shall dance together. This I promise."

"How can you make promises like that in times like this? I've been making promises and I feel as though the future will not allow me to keep them," Sybil whispered to him so the others could not hear. Edward lifted his hand and began to stroke Sybil's cheek. His touch was gentle which calmed Sybil, but she waited for his response with anxiousness.

"I make promises such as that because I believe all that I say to you. I feel in my heart that after this week we shall meet again and continue on as we are, don't you?"

Sybil nodded. She did feel that Edward would not disappear from her life once they both went their separate ways, but if that feeling were wrong, Sybil would not know what to do. "I hope so."

"I  _know_  so," Edward smiled and lightly kissed the top of Sybil's head. "Now, don't be upset; the others are bound to notice."

"That song is very hard to dance to!" Donk said suddenly, causing Edward and Sybil to look over at him. Sybil chuckled at her grandfather because she knew that swing was not his favorite type of music, especially when it came to dancing.

"Another song!" Marigold announced as a new song began to play.

Their grandmother left Donk's side and returned to the sofa. "I'm done dancing for the night. I'm not as young as I used to be. Everyone should switch partners."

"Ah, very well, darling," Donk said. "Marigold, come dance with me."

"Alright!" Marigold cheered as she ran towards Donk and put her arms around him.

"May I dance with you, Sybbie?" Sybil's father asked her. Sybil looked at Edward, who urged her to go. "Anytime, Papa," she said happily.

Edward smiled as he watched Sybil begin to dance with her father. The scene reminded him of how he used to dance with his mother around the house when he was a little boy. As much as he enjoyed being at Downton and spending time with Sybil, he missed his mother and couldn't wait to see her. He even wished he could take Sybil to his home to meet his mother. She would adore her. They are both hard-working, caring, and kind women that meant a lot to Edward. Perhaps someday the two shall meet, Edward thought.

"I suppose you don't mind dancing with me, do you, Mr. Trent?" Sybil's aunt, Edith, asked him rather shyly. Edward smiled a charming smile at her. "Not at all, Lady Edith, that is, if your husband does not mind."

"One dance," Bertie smiled before joining Cora on the settee. Edward slightly bowed to Edith as he gave her his hand. Edith graciously took it and began to dance with him. Sybil watched from over her father's shoulder and sighed happily.

"Aw, Edward is dancing with Aunt Edith," she whispered to her father.

"How sweet," her father whispered back. "What did you do today, darling?"

"Well, I went to the hospital again. I befriended a young patient there and I wanted to stop in and see her again today. After that, I returned home and spent the rest of the afternoon with my cousins, and Edward, upstairs listening to music and talking. And you, Papa? I heard you went to a pub today with Donk."

"We did," her father chuckled. "Your grandfather was quite hungry and it was approaching the time we eat, anyway, so we stopped at a pub and he found the experience quite fun, I think. He's been to pubs before, I know, but not like this one. It was more modern."

Sybil laughed. "Imagine him going to a diner back home in America? He could try cinnamon toast for the first time! Or fried chicken!"

"Or a hamburger," her father said, amused with the idea of Lord Grantham's confusion if he were to be served a hamburger or fried chicken.

"Are you talking about me?" Donk asked as he and Marigold danced near them.

"Unfortunately, yes, Donk," Sybil admitted with a grin. "How would you feel if you were served fried chicken?"

Donk tilted his head slightly in confusion. "What on earth?"

"There's our answer, Papa," Sybil giggled and she looked back at her father.

Once the song had finished, Donk decided that he had had enough of dancing, not wanting to admit his tiredness due to his age, and instead insisted that he and the men have a drink together, as was the tradition after dinner. Sybil's grandmother and aunt promptly said their goodnights and retired upstairs, while Sybil lingered behind with Marigold to say their goodnights. "Goodnight!" Marigold waved as she and Sybil began leaving the room. "Goodnight, girls!" Donk said as he poured himself a glass of brandy.

"Sleep well," Sybil's father said as he sat on the settee. Edward smiled handsomely at Sybil and said a quiet "goodnight" to her as she left the room.

"What a day," Marigold yawned as she went upstairs with Sybil. Sybil glanced at her in confusion and amusement.

"You didn't even do that much today, Marigold," she teased.

"Indeed, I did. I woke up early, wrote, ate, danced - I did all sorts of things today. I can't wait to take our portraits tomorrow! Hopefully, it doesn't rain! I think I shall wear my pink dress with all the flowers printed on it, that'll look nice. Oh, I wish there was a way to make photographs look colorful!"

"There is, isn't there?" Sybil asked, not knowing the exact answer herself. "The portraits will look nice, though, I'm sure."

"They will. Goodnight, then, Sybbie," Marigold said, walking in the direction of her bedroom.

When Sybil returned to her room, she had realized that she did not hear George, Uncle Henry, nor her aunt speaking from within a room. She assumed George would have returned to his room upset and decided to remain in their for the rest of the evening. Sybil felt sorry for her cousin and knew that he did not enjoy being alone and upset and wished for company, which she would gladly give. However, she also knew sometimes George preferred to be alone and if this was one of those times, who was she to disrupt it? She could only hope George and her aunt settled things so that they would not be in poor spirits tomorrow during their photo session.

As Sybil lay in bed that night, she began to wonder if her father felt as helpless as her aunt, Mary, did. She knew that her father would miss her terribly and would prefer it if she would remain with him. He always remained strong and composed when he was with her, though. This must be an extremely stressful time for him as well, Sybil thought. She and her poor father only expected to visit Downton for a month or so and return to Massachusetts; never would they have expected to remain and Sybil take on medical training. Was she being selfish in her decision? Her pondering made her uneasy. The future is definitely most unpredictable, Sybil thought as she turned over onto her side and shut her eyes to sleep.

"Do you think this hat is too much?" Marigold asked into the chilly morning air.

"It looks fine, darling," her mother said. "Here let me fix your hair!"

Edward tried to hold back a laugh as he watched the frenzy that was happening between the family on the lawn of Downton Abbey. The morning sun had made its debut for the day and would soon be leaving to hide behind the clouds again, so everyone was in a hurry to take the photographs in the sunlight. It had been an early morning for all of them and time was not on their side.

"Alright, that's enough fussing with your dresses, ladies. You all look beautiful," Donk said as he helped his wife into a chair in front of him. "Cora shall sit in the middle, Mary on the right, Edith on the left. Marigold stand to the left side behind your mother, George stand to the right side behind your mother too, please. Sybbie, you stand next to Marigold. The rest of us will stand behind."

As Sybil's aunts took their seats, Sybil took her place next to her grandfather and leaned over to see George, Henry, and Mary. Aunt Mary seemed to be in a normal mood and George seemed to be himself. He had already flicked Marigold's hat off as everyone was walking out, which proved to Sybil that he was feeling better.

"Where will my Papa stand?" she asked.

"Oh, Tom, you stand next to me," Donk said as Sybil's father stood beside him. "Are we all ready, Trent? How do we look?"

"I think you all look excellent," Edward said as he tried to find the perfect position to take the photograph from.

"Does my hat look alright?" Marigold asked, which caused her mother to turn back at her in slight annoyance. Her father chuckled.

Edward smiled. "You look lovely, Marigold."

"Enough chatter, Marigold," Aunt Mary scolded. "The sun wants to go away."

"Shall we take it now?" Edward asked.

"Yes, let's," Donk said. "Get ready everyone!"

Edward centered the camera on the tripod and looked through the lens. "I'll count to three! One…"

"Everyone smile," Cora advised quickly as Edward began his countdown.

"Two… Three!"

The bright flash of the camera startled Sybil but she was sure that she remained still for the photograph. She gently rubbed her eyes and looked at Edward. "Do you think that one came out nicely?" She asked.

"I think so, Syb," Edward said. "Shall we take another? We don't have much film, I believe you told me, Lord Grantham. I think we have enough for a few more photos."

"Syb?" Aunt Mary repeated quietly and glanced at Sybil with a smirk. Aunt Mary was  _definitely_  feeling herself again. Sybil's face reddened and she pretended to not notice.

"No, I have faith that the photograph will come out fine," Donk began, "How about you take one of my wife and me and our grandchildren, followed by a portrait of my wife and I along with our daughters? We'll take one of Marigold, Edith, and Bert, and George with Henry and Mary, then finally Sybil and Tom."

"Oh, I'd love that, Donk!" Sybil said with glee. She had been wanting to take a portrait with her father for quite some time but the months had been so busy that the thought had slipped her mind. This was the perfect moment to take one so that she could take it with her to St. Margaret's.

"Alright, just the grandchildren first," Donk announced. Their grandmother remained in the chair in the middle, while George was directed to stand at the side of her chair, next to Donk. Sybil sat in Aunt Mary's seat while Marigold sat in her mother's seat.

"What a beautiful photograph that will be," Aunt Edith said as she watched them get situated.

Within minutes, the photograph was taken and Marigold, Sybil, and George left the shot and were replaced by Edith and Mary.

"How are you, George?" Sybil asked her cousin as they stood off to the side.

"Fine," George shrugged. "Why?"

"Well, I was worried about you," Sybil sighed. "After what happened last night, we weren't sure how you and your mother would feel today. What happened, if I may ask?"

George shrugged his shoulders and shoved his hands into his coat pockets. "She and Father just talked to me, that's all. I've heard it all before. She's just worried about me and she doesn't want me to ruin my life by going to war."

"How so?" Sybil asked.

"Well, for one, she fears for my life. They both do. Second, she's worried that I'll suffer an injury like my father did. She said any injury could make me immobile. One moment I could be not paying attention and suddenly, I could lose my ability to walk and function, like my father did."

Sybil tilted her head. "But your father recovered miraculously. He was able to walk again, wasn't he?"

"Yes," George said with a nod. "I may not be so lucky, though, she said. I don't really want to focus on it, Sybbie. I don't want to attract any trouble. I'll be fine." George suddenly frowned and downcasted his gaze before returning his gaze to Sybil, seeming to search for a sign of hope. "I  _will_  be fine… Yes?"

Sybil felt a chill run up her spine though she wasn't sure if it was caused by the chilling breeze or by George's heartbreaking tone of voice. She placed her hand on his arm and gave him a reassuring smile. "More than fine, George. You'll be a war hero, remember? A war hero who will live to tell his tales once this war is over."

George smiled and Sybil could sense that he wanted to say more but all he could say was a heartfelt thank you. Suddenly, a blur leaped onto George's back with a squeal. "Got you!" Marigold giggled as she placed her arms around her cousin's neck and hung off his back. George was startled, but he would never show his defeat to Marigold. He laughed and held onto Marigold's hands. "What on earth did you do that for?" He asked her, trying to glance over his shoulder to see her.

"That's what you get for flicking my hat off!"

Sybil covered her mouth and she laughed. "Marigold, you're quite the sneaky one."

"Yes, she is," George chuckled. "You should be a spy for England, Marigold."

"I just might be!" Marigold grinned.

Soon, George and Marigold were called to take pictures with their parents. Sybil's attention went from Edward to her family and then back to Edward. Once those pictures were taken, they removed the chairs from the lawn and left one for Sybil and her father.

"Our turn, Papa," Sybil said, wandering over to the chair.

"Good," her father said as he walked over to her.

"How shall we stand? Perhaps you should sit in the chair?"

"Yes, Sybil," her grandmother agreed. "He'll sit in the chair. You can place your hands on his shoulders. I think that would look very nice!"

"I like that," her father said. "How about you, Sybbie?"

"Alright!"

Sybil's father sat in the seat at an angle while her Sybil stood behind his chair, placing her hands on gently onto shoulders. She smiled and looked out at Edward and then to the camera.

"Ready?" Edward asked.

"Ready!" Sybil's father said.

"Ready," Sybil repeated. As she stared at the camera with a smile on her face, she suddenly had a morbid thought that she wished never would have entered her mind.  _Perhaps this is the last photograph I shall be able to take with Papa_. She kept her composure as she kept trying to distract herself by thinking of something other than that horrible thought. Of course, it would not be the last photograph she will be able to take with her father, she thought. How absurd! This war was doing terrible things for her thoughts, she felt.

"Three!"

The unexpected flash brought Sybil back into the moment and she was surprised that she seemed to be temporarily blinded from the flash, however as the seconds went on, she realized that it had nothing to do with the flash, her vision was simply blurred by tears in her eyes.

"Wonderful! I think that one will come out good," her father said as he patted Sybil's hand on his shoulder. "What do you think, my love?"

Sybil nodded and lightly squeezed his shoulder. "Yes, Papa."

Sybil's father already noticed that something was bothering Sybil, and he immediately stood and drew her to him. "What's wrong, darling? Are you alright?"

"Yes, Papa," Sybil said again, not allowing the tears to fall from her eyes. "I'm just happy we took this photograph," she said, smiling at him to prove to not only him but to herself that all was well. She hated that she was always an emotional mess, as of late. She knew she was brave, but her bravery always seemed to flee her when she needed it most. Her father smiled sadly at her and hugged her tightly, understanding what she was feeling.

"I'm happy we took this photograph, as well," he said to her.

"I love you, Papa," Sybil said as she pulled away from him to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"I love you too, Sybbie," her father said and wiped the small tears from her face with his thumb. "There, the tears are gone."

"Everything alright?" Donk asked them.

"Yes, Sybil's eyes are just sensitive from the flash," Sybil's father said with confidence. Sybil smiled and nodded in agreement while she gently patted her face with the back of her hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Donk said. "Well, we ought to return inside. Everyone is cold and the sun seems to only have a few minutes left. George, will you take the chairs, please?"

"Aye, Sir!" George ran over and began to stack the chairs while Donk went to Edward to thank him for taking the photographs. Marigold, her mother, and father, and aunt,and uncle were already on their way back inside Downton Abbey. Donk and George soon followed after, carrying the chairs, while Edward was about to begin taking the camera off the tripod.

"Edward, wait," Tom said. "Don't put the camera away just yet."

Edward stopped and both he and Sybil looked at her father with slight confusion. "Why not, Mr. Branson?" Edward asked. "Would you like me to take another photograph of you two? There's film for one more."

"No, I want you and Sybbie to take a photograph together," Sybil's father said. Sybil's mouth fell open a bit in shock while Edward looked equally as shocked at the request. Soon, shock became happiness for both of them.

"It would be an honor. Thank you," Edward smiled.

"You're welcome," Sybil's father said and went to the camera. "I've used one of these before. I'll take it of the two of you."

"Thank you, Papa!" Sybil exclaimed, feeling overjoyed at the idea. Edward watched her, feeling such care and strong emotion for her. Together, they walked some distance away from the camera. "How shall we pose?" He asked her.

"I don't know," Sybil said. "We don't have the chair."

"Ready?" Sybil's father asked.

"Not yet, Papa. We don't know what to do," Sybil laughed.

"I have an idea," Edward said after a few moments of thinking. He extended her arm out to her. "You can hold onto my arm."

"How informal of us," Sybil blushed as she placed her hand through his arm. "This is like a wedding portrait," she said, immediately regretting saying so. She heard Edward laugh but she couldn't look up to see his face due to her father being ready to take the picture already.

"It is, isn't it?" She heard Edward ask.

"Alright, don't move," Sybil's father said from behind the camera. "One… Two… Three!"

The photograph was taken and Sybil could relax again. "I can't wait to see that one," she said to Edward.

"Neither can I," he smiled. "Thank you for photographing us," Edward said as Sybil's father walked over to him and shook his hand. "It was a pleasure, Edward. Will you help me with the camera, please?"

"Of course," Edward said and immediately went to the camera.

"I'll go inside now," Sybil said, hugging her arms to herself. "It's getting quite cold."

"Yes, darling," her father said. "We'll be right there."

Sybil nodded and soon began to walk away toward Downton Abbey. She couldn't resist turning around to see Edward and was surprised that at that same moment, Edward was also looking back at her while Sybil's father was handling the tripod. They both smiled at one another and turned away. The grin on Sybil's face remained as she began to walk at a quicker pace. By the time she had entered Downton Abbey, she was almost unconsciously skipping through the entrance hall.

After a quick lunch in the afternoon, George and Edward thought it would be a wise decision to begin the drive to York. The rain had not come and did not seem to be making an appearance that day, so the family was grateful for that. Sybil and Marigold were upstairs retrieving their coats and purses while Edward and George were downstairs with Donk being given a map and were being told of how to get to York and return to Downton, as well as a way to contact them when they arrived. "Now, I don't know what you'll do about dinner," Donk said.

"Oh, I was assuming we would eat once we get to York before we get to the cinema," George said. "I have money, Donk, so I'll pay for it. I don't want the girls paying for it."

"I'll pitch in, as well," Edward said.

"Good men," Donk said with a nod. "Always have your eyes on the girls, I don't want anything to happen to them nor to you. Pay attention to your surroundings at all times. Oh, and remember to give Sybil the map to keep in her purse."

"I'll remind them," Sybil said as she left the staircase with Marigold. "As a matter of fact," she began, "I'll take it right now so we can be sure no one forgets." Sybil held out her hand and was given the map by Edward. She then placed the map in her purse and closed the clasp. "It won't be able to fall out of there."

"Let's hope so," Donk said. "Trent," he said, turning to Edward. "I'm trusting you. You're driving my grandchildren to York and if anything happens to them, I don't know what I'd do."

"He'd probably send you to the Tower of London," George smirked.

Edward gave George a brief glare and then faced Donk. "You need not worry, Lord Grantham. I have confidence that we will all be safe and have an enjoyable evening."

Donk nodded curtly and sighed. "Well, you all best be off then."

"Bye-bye, Donk!" Marigold said, hugging him, followed by Sybil.

"Please don't spend all night pacing around worrying," Sybil said to him. "Enjoy your evening, as well. We shall telephone here once we get to York."

"I know, I know."

"Goodbye, Sybil," Sybil's father said as he wandered over with Sybil's aunts and uncles. "Enjoy yourself. You'll have to tell me all about the film tomorrow."

"Oh, and me too!" Aunt Edith said as she hugged Marigold.

"I definitely will," Sybil remarked.

The car was parked and ready for them outside, thanks to Mr. Crewe. After saying their goodbyes, Sybil, Marigold, George, and Edward rushed out to the car. George opened the car door for Marigold and Sybil, but Sybil was expecting to sit in the front seat with Edward; she did have the map, after all.

"I have the map," Sybil reminded George. "I should sit in the front with Edward."

"But I can't sit in the back of the car," George scoffed. "I'm a man! Ladies always sit in the back seat."

"Who made up that silly rule?" Sybil asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I don't know. It's just the way it always is. I'll take the map."

Sybil couldn't fight stubborn George on this one. With a groan, she decided to let him have his way and give up the passenger seat. It was his favorite place to sit, anyway. "Fine," Sybil said, reaching into her purse and giving him the map. "Please do not lose it. Donk will have our heads. Return it to me once we reach York."

"Yes, yes," George said as Sybil slid into the back seat next to Marigold. "Besides, it's much safer in the back of the car, anyway," he said.

Marigold leaned over toward the open car door. "That's not necessarily true, George. Did you know-" George closed the car door before Marigold could continue her lecture. She sighed and leaned back against the seat. "Hmph."

"Oh, don't worry, Marigold," Sybil said, patting her cousin's hand. "We're fine back here.."

Once Edward and George were in the front of the car, the map was unfolded and a quick way to York was being discussed between the two of them. "When do you think we shall arrive?" Marigold asked, leaning forward so that she can be heard more clearly.

"It shouldn't take us too long," Edward said to her. "However, it is quite a drive. Once we arrive there, I think we should have to eat dinner somewhere and then go to the cinema. The movie isn't playing until the evening, so we shall have enough time."

"Perfect," Sybil said. "Let's be on our way, then."

Edward glanced at her through the rearview mirror with a small smile and she happily returned the same to him. He soon began to drive and Marigold quickly looked out from the window at her home. "Goodbye, Downton Abbey! I shall see you later tonight!"

"Marigold, stop talking to our home," George laughed. Marigold sighed and reached over to lightly hit his arm. "You leave me be," she giggled.

"So, our main objective of tonight is not getting ourselves into any sort trouble. We have dinner, go to the cinema, and then leave," Edward said as they approached the open gates of the estate.

"Oh, no pub after?" George asked.

"George!" Sybil laughed.

"I'm only joking," George grinned. "Edward is right, though. I mean, you and Edward have been causing a lot of trouble anyway with your mischief."

"That's enough, George," Sybil sighed. "And so have you!"

"Not as much, though," George said, winking at her through the rearview mirror.

Sybil playfully glared at him and leaned against her seat. She watched the trees come and go as they drove past them and out the gates of Downton Abbey. She did not know if the outing would go exactly as planned, but all that mattered to her at that moment was to make lasting memories with her cousins and Edward. This may be, after all, the last outing she would have with all three of them for quite some time.


	12. Time is Short

The four had made it safely to York and had encountered no trouble along the way, thankfully. As planned, the four stopped at a small café to have an early dinner before going to the cinema.

"Oh, what a cozy place," Marigold noted aloud as she took in the atmosphere of the quaint café.

"It is a nice place, isn't it? Hopefully, the food here is good," George said as he pulled Marigold's chair out for her.

"I love the art on the wall," Sybil said as she studied a painting of a cottage in front of a forest, hanging on the wall. "It reminds me of home. George, don't forget to call Downton and tell them we've safely arrived."

"Oh, yes," George nodded. "Thank you for reminding me."

"Had you forgotten?" Edward asked with a raised brow as he pulled out Sybil's chair. Sybil sat with a smile on her face.

"I'd rather not know the answer to that question," she smirked. Edward chuckled and sat next to her, leaving the seat across from him, next to Marigold, empty for George.

"I'm going to go and do that right now," George said. "If the waiter comes, order me a drink. I'll be right back."

Marigold watched her cousin leave and sighed deeply. "It's nice to get away from home for a bit, isn't it? I can't wait for  _The Four Feathers_! I hope I like it. I wasn't very convinced yesterday but I'm going to go to the cinema with an open mind."

"That's a good idea, Marigold," Sybil smiled and reached across the table to pat her hand.

Less than a minute later, a waiter approached their table to ask them what they wanted to drink. Wanting to be wary toward the amount of alcohol they may drink tonight, Edward decided to order one bottle of champagne for him, Sybil, and George to share, along with glasses of water for them. Marigold ordered a hot chocolate as she was too young to share a drink with her cousins and friend.

"Edward, do you still have the map?" Sybil asked once the waiter left. Edward nodded and took the map from his coat pocket. "I've got it," he said.

"Where it should have been," Sybil smiled as she took the map and gingerly slipped it into her purse. She closed the clutch and hoped that that is where it would remain. "When was the last time you went to the cinema, Edward?"

"Oh, let me think," Edward said, trying to recall what he had last seen in the cinema. "I believe the last time was when I saw  _The Adventures of Robin Hood_. Yes, that was it."

Marigold gasped and covered her mouth. "The one with Errol Flynn?" She asked quietly, leaning forward as if she were asking something very private.

Edward smirked and leaned forward a bit and spoke in the same hushed tones. "I believe so," Edward answered with a light shrug. "I'm not too good with names of actors. Why?"

"Because he is so handsome!" Marigold giggled, her hushed tones becoming louder.

"Shh, Marigold. People are trying to enjoy their dinner," Sybil laughed.

"Saying Errol Flynn's name won't ruin their appetites," Marigold said, waving her napkin at Sybil.

"No, but it may make the ladies in this restaurant forget the men they are dining with," Sybil said. The waiter suddenly appeared at their table and brought a champagne bottle and glasses for them.

"Oh, thank you," Edward said as the waiter began to pour the champagne. "So, Sybil," Edward began, turning his body slightly toward Sybil. "Do  _you_  find this Errol Flynn as handsome as your cousin does?"

Sybil blushed and tried to suppress a laugh. She knew that Edward was only teasing her and she was not ashamed of telling him the truth. "Yes, I do," she said with confidence. "But I actually know a young man who I find much more handsome than any actor," she said, holding eye contact with Edward while she held out her empty glass to the waiter. Edward smiled and opened his mouth to say something but George returned to the table outwardly pleased to see the champagne being poured for them.

"Champagne? That's perfect, good choice, Edward," George grinned as he sat next to Marigold. "And what on earth are you drinking, Marigold?"

"Hot chocolate," Marigold smiled. "Doesn't it look delicious? Look at all that whipped cream."

George eyed the mug, that was filled to the top with whipped cream, like a hungry lion. "Yes, look at it," he said, immediately picking up his spoon and taking some whipped cream from the mug.

"George!" Marigold scolded and slapped his arm with her napkin.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," George said, proud of his daring endeavor.

The waiter cleared his throat and stood stiffly in front of them. "Have you had a chance to look at the menu yet?"

"Oh, no, we haven't. I'm sorry," Sybil said as they all quickly picked up their menus and speedily read through them.

"I think I'll have the vegetable soup with bread, please," Sybil said. Marigold, who was too overwhelmed with the choices, nodded at the waiter. "I'll have the same."

"And I'll have the steak with potatoes, please," Edward said as he collected Sybil's menu. George announced that he will have the same and the waiter swiftly left the table to place their orders. "Well," Edward laughed. "I hope we all enjoy our diverse choice of meals."

"Very diverse," George repeated and picked up his champagne glass. "Shall we toast to something?"

Sybil smiled and raised her glass. "Yes, let's. What shall we toast to?"

"Oh, let's each say something to toast to," Marigold said as she carefully raised her piping hot whipped cream filled mug. "George, you start."

"Alright, I toast to the future. Marigold?"

"Hm, I toast to family," she smiled.

"I'll make a toast to the evening so that we can all have a wonderful time," Sybil said. She looked at Edward as he began to say what he will be toasting to.

"I toast to friendship," he said, smiling handsomely. "You three have made this stay at Downton one of the best visits. We've had our share of adventures during the time we have been together. I may be leaving Thursday but I cherish each of you and am grateful for the friendship you have shown to me. So, here is to our friendship."

"Here, here! Well said," George cheered as the three champagne glasses and mug  _clinked_  together, causing whipped cream to fall onto the floral centerpiece of the table. Sybil smiled sadly as she pulled her glass away after the toast. She quickly took the first sip of her drink and set her glass down on the table. She then looked across the table at Marigold, who now had whipped cream all over her mouth, which provided some comic relief for Sybil and her thoughts.

"I had forgotten that you were leaving this week too, Edward," Marigold said as she dabbed at her mouth with her napkin. Edward nodded as he set his glass down.

"Yes, I'm returning home to see my mother before I leave for training. Ah, George, how did the telephone call to Downton go?" He asked, not wanting the focus of the evening to be about his, Sybil's, and George's gradual departure from Downton Abbey.

"Oh, fine," George answered. "Uncle Tom answered and said they were about to go in for dinner but that he would tell them all that we had arrived safely. He wished us a great evening."

Sybil smiled as she listened and rested her hand on the table next to Edward's hand. Through her peripheral vision, she saw Edward's hand move slightly closer to hers. She lightly sighed and briefly watched the couples at the surrounding tables. There was a young couple who were leaning forward across the table and the young man was quietly telling something to the giggling and blushing young woman. At the table next to them, an older couple was talking and laughing with one another. Sybil noted that they must have been married for quite some time but there was still love in their eyes when they spoke to one another. The whole scene made her think of her father and how he wished that he could have grown older with her mother. Sybil was sure that after ten, twenty, forty years, they would have still been so in love with one another. Sybil wanted exactly that for herself.

"It's sort of odd that our country is at war," Marigold after a brief moment of silence at their table.

"What do you mean?" George asked with great interest.

"Well, our country has declared war on Germany and yet, there hasn't been any reason for it," Marigold said carefully. "We're not getting attacked here. What I'm trying to say is that it doesn't feel like we are at war. Since war was declared, it's been a normal day every day since then."

"Marigold," George huffed. "The Nazis are in Poland and I'm sure they won't stop there. If they don't come here, which I'm sure they will, we still need to be out there helping our allies."

"Times like these are unpredictable," Edward added. "If we don't help other countries defend themselves, how can we expect anyone to do the same for us if needed?"

Marigold nodded in understanding. "How would the Nazis even get here? Would they even come here?" She asked in a whisper.

"I don't know how they would come here but they most likely will find a way. Perhaps airplanes or ships," Edward said. "During the Great War, London was bombed. My mother told me that my father had been in London during one of the raids, but he was safe during it all. That was before they sent him to the trenches."

Sybil could feel the sadness coming through Edward's voice as he spoke about his father. She placed her hand over his hand and lightly squeezed it. He gazed at her and she read the thanks in his eyes. She nodded in response and slowly removed her hand from his. "Those were horrible times," she said.

Marigold's eyes widened as her mind filled with what she imagined the Great War London raid to be like. George noticed this and immediately placed his arm around his cousin to comfort her. "Hey, don't worry, Marigold," he chuckled. "You and the family will be safe at Downton Abbey and the rest of us will be safe away from London should the same thing happen."

"I've read that they were starting to evacuate children from London because everyone is afraid that it will happen again," Edward said.

"Sybil is going to be in London," Marigold quaked. Sybil stared at her cousin and forced a laugh, which ended up being filled with nervousness.

"Marigold, I'll be alright," she said trying to sound confident. "Besides, there are places in hospitals to take shelter in case anything like that does happen."

"That's true," Edward nodded.

"But, what if you're not in the hospital?" Marigold asked, her eyes starting to well up with tears.

Sybil sighed. "Marigold-"

"Here is your dinner," the waiter announced as he brought a tray of food to the table. He distributed the dinner plates to the correct person and filled their glasses with the leftover champagne in their bottle. Sybil, grateful for the distraction, immediately began to cool down her soup and take meager sips.

"This looks good, doesn't it?" George asked as he began to cut his tender steak. No one responded to his question but he did get a nod from Edward as he cut his. Marigold began to lazily dip her bread into her soup. She felt guilty for bringing up the subject and especially guilty for mentioning that Sybil could be in great danger if she left for London. She could sense that the aura of her cousins and friend changed and that was not what she wanted to happen. She stared at her food sadly as she ate, while the others ate in silence.

When they had finished eating, Edward offered to pay for his and Sybil's dinner while George paid for his own dinner along with Marigold's. The four silently walked out of the café into the chilly night. "Oh my, it's cold!" Marigold cried as she hugged herself. It was the first thing she had said since their dinner arrived.

"Yes, I should have brought a thicker coat," Sybil said to her, happy that there was something to talk about again. In front of them, George and Edward muttered something to one another, which caused George to turn to the girls with a mischievous grin.

"Well," he began, "we don't want to girls to be cold on the walk to the car. I have challenged Edward to a race to see who can get to the car first. Quick, Marigold, jump onto my back!" George turned around and Marigold, who seemed like the excited little girl she was, jumped onto her cousin's back without hesitation.

"I used to love it when you would race around Downton with me on your back! Remember when we almost fell down the stairs?" She asked as she put her arms around his neck.

"That was only a few years ago and I don't know why we find that so funny," George laughed. "Alright, Sybbie, now you get on Edward's back!"

Sybil looked shyly at Edward, wondering if he even wanted to carry her around on his back. Edward smiled and turned around for Sybil. She reluctantly plopped herself onto his back lightly and held onto him. When he stood up straight, Sybil held on tightly, not realizing how tall he was. Edward quickly brought Sybil's legs in front of him and held them around his waist. He reddened at the contact hoping that Sybil wouldn't mind; she didn't mind but she was blushing madly.

"Ready?" George asked, clearly excited at the whole ordeal. "The car is straight ahead. The last ones to the car have to buy the tickets at the cinema!"

"What?!" Marigold screeched. "I don't have any money with me, George!"

"We're going to win, Marigold. You don't need money," George laughed. "Ready?... Go!" George bolted away with Marigold while Edward followed. Sybil laughed while Edward caught up with George.

"Don't fall!" She said to him. "I wouldn't want to topple over into the street!"

"We won't!" She heard Edward say. Marigold was screaming in glee as George ran as fast as he could. Edward tried to catch up, but Sybil knew she wasn't as light as Marigold was, due to being taller than her. Onlookers watched the four of them run and either judged the severely for acting like children or laughed at the sight.

"Yes!" George yelled in victory as he reached the car with Marigold. She slid off his back and jumped up and down. "We did it!"

Edward slowed down and shook his head at them. "Well, Syb, we lost."

"I'm sorry," Sybil laughed. "I'm not as light as Marigold is."

"Oh, that doesn't matter," Edward said. "You're perfect."

Sybil blushed and rested her head lightly on his shoulder until they reached the car. "So we have to buy tickets then?" She asked as she slid off of Edward's back and adjusted her skirt.

"That's right," George answered. "Sorry, Edward."

"That's fine." Edward opened the car door for the girls before going to the driver's seat. Since they had passed by the cinema on their way to the café, the map was no longer needed until the drive back to Downton.

The cinema was a small one but there were lights and large film posters all over, just as Sybil imagined the ones in Hollywood to be like. There weren't too many people waiting outside of the theater, which was a good sign because that meant that they could acquire good seating. "I'll go get the tickets," Edward said as the four walked across the street to the cinema. "Sybil, would you like to join me?"

"Yes," Sybil said, leaving Marigold and George waiting near the entrance of the cinema.

"They like each other a lot, don't they?" Marigold asked as she watched Sybil and Edward walk to the ticket booth together.

"They do," George said. "I never would have thought that my best friend, Edward Trent, would end up being Sybbie's beau. It's a bit odd, isn't it?"

"What's odd about it? I think it was all meant to be," Marigold sighed, her head filled with the plots of romance novels she had read in the past. "It's all so romantic. Do you think they'll ever get married?"

"Marigold!" George chuckled. "Married? No, no, they are too young. Edward just turned twenty-two and Sybil is nineteen… Well, I suppose they are of marrying age, but not now, Marigold. They've only spent time together during this short time she's been at Downton. That would be rushing into things. I'm sure Uncle Tom nor Donk would approve."

"You're right," Marigold pouted. "Sybbie wouldn't even want to get married now, I think. Maybe someday then? Do you want to get married someday, George? I do."

"To that farm boy?"

Marigold glared at George but ended up smiling at him shyly. "I don't know."

"Hm. I want to get married someday, I think. I just haven't met the right girl yet," George said, remembering all the girls he attempted to woo during school. He chuckled at the memory and put his arm around Marigold. "Whoever is meant to be in our lives will come at the right time. Now, let's not talk about it anymore. They best hurry up with those tickets because I'm going to freeze out here."

Sybil looked through her purse for money to pay for her ticket as she and Edward waited behind a couple in line. Edward watched her and tilted his head. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Oh, just looking for my money. I'm going to pay for mine and Marigold's ticket."

"No, you're not, Sybil. I'm paying for the tickets. It's the gentlemanly thing to do. Please, close your purse. I want to pay for them," he smiled. Sybil sighed and closed her purse.

"Fine," she said. "You keep paying for everything during your stay at Downton. I'll have to make that up to you."

"We'll see," Edward grinned and went up to the ticket booth once the couple in front of them left. Sybil stood closely next to him for warmth and watched the people near them. She could see Marigold and George talking to one another by the entrance. She caught Marigold's eye and the two waved at one another before Marigold continued talking to George about something she seemed to have a great interest in.

"There, I have the tickets," Edward said as he left the ticket booth with Sybil. "I hope the movie isn't too long. I want us to return to Downton at a reasonable hour."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that," Sybil said. "We have to remind George to call Downton Abbey before we start our way back there, as well."

"Can we go in now?" Marigold asked as Edward and Sybil approached them.

"Yes, we can." Edward passed out everyone's tickets and entered the cinema with them. Their ticket stubs were handled and they were given directions on where to go to see the film. The room where they were to see the film had many seats, which were not all filled due to the lack of people at the cinema this evening. There were couples and groups of people scattered here and there around the room, but George saw a row of seats near the back that they could sit in and decided that those seats were perfect for them. Edward slid into the row first, followed by Sybil, Marigold, and lastly, George. The four sat down and were surprised at how comfortable the seats were.

"This feels so nice," George said. "I may just fall asleep."

"Please don't," Marigold begged. "I don't want to hear you snore in my ear while I try to watch."

George looked at her with a puzzled expression. "I don't snore."

"Yes, you do," Marigold simply said and turned toward Sybil. "I'm so excited."

"Me too," Sybil smiled and looked at Edward. "We picked a good day to come here, didn't we?"

"Yes, we did. I've never been to the cinema when it was this empty."

Minutes later, the room went dark and the film began to project onto the screen. Sybil leaned back slightly in her seat as the opening war-like tune began the opening credits. She heard Marigold whisper something to George, followed by him responding with a loud shush. Sybil smiled in the dark and looked up at the film. She soon felt an arm slowly slide around her shoulders. She looked to her left at Edward, who was smiling shyly at her. "I hope that's alright," he whispered to her. "If you would rather watch the movie without-"

"It's perfectly alright," Sybil smiled and rested her head against on shoulder. Edward relaxed his shoulders and smiled contentedly as his eyes made their way back to the movie screen. It was moments such as this that would lift his spirits while he was away at war. In two days, it was going to be Thursday, September 14th, and these were his final days to create any more memorable moments with Sybil, George, Marigold, and their family at Downton Abbey.

The film ended a little over two hours later, and Marigold began to express her liking of the film as soon as it was time to leave the cinema. "Oh, that was quite a good movie!" Marigold yawned. "I actually liked it! I didn't think I would, but I did. I particularly liked the love story."

George stood from his seat and stretched his arms out. "I enjoyed it. It just shows what trouble you can get into when you resign from the army, doesn't it?"

"There was much more to it than that," Marigold laughed.

Sybil rubbed her eyes and stood from her seat, feeling the relief in her legs from standing. "I really liked it. What about you, Edward?"

"I did," Edward said as he stood. His arm felt a bit sore from having it around Sybil during the entire film, but he did not mind it that much. He checked his watch as he followed Sybil, Marigold, and George out of the row of seats. "It's late," Edward said. "George, you should find a telephone and call Downton Abbey to tell them we're going to be driving back now."

"Will do," George said.

The sky was as black as pitch when they exited the cinema. The air was as cold as before and the four of them were not looking forward to standing around while they waited for George to find a telephone. Marigold stood closely next to Sybil and lightly jumped up and down in her small heels. "It's so cold!" Marigold squealed. George turned to his cousins and saw their cheeks redden from the fierce cold air.

"Ah, Edward, will you take the girls to the car while I find a telephone, please?"

Edward agreed to the idea, wanting to get out of the cold himself. He put his arm around Sybil and Marigold as they walked huddled together for warmth. As soon as they crossed the streets safely, George left to ask someone working at the ticket booth where the nearest telephone box was.

"Oh my goodness, why is it so cold?" Marigold shuddered as Edward helped her slide into the car.

"Don't focus on it, Marigold" a shivering Sybil said. Edward chuckled and helped Sybil into the car.

"George will be back soon, I'm sure," he said as if his words could make her and Marigold feel less cold. "Have you got the map still, Syb?" He asked.

Sybil nodded and opened her purse to look for the map. She laughed as her teeth began to chatter while she was searching for the map. "Here," she said, holding the map out to him. "Hurry and close the door, please," she begged. Edward nodded, took the map and closed the door, making his way to the front of the car.

"Ah, much better," Marigold said as she slid closer to Sybil. "I can't wait to be home in my warm bed."

"I feel the same way," Sybil said accompanied by a yawn. She rested her head against the window and watched Edward get into the driver's seat. He unfolded the map and began to study the quickest route back to Downton. "I don't think this will be too long of a drive," he murmured.

"Even if it may not be a long drive, I think Sybbie and I shall sleep," Marigold said sleepily. "I'll probably dream of the film we just saw."

Sybil chuckled. "Just rest, Marigold."

George returned to the car a short while later, his face even more pale from standing out in the cold. "Should've brought gloves," he mumbled. "We can leave now, Edward."

"Did you make the telephone call?" Edward asked as he began to drive away from the cinema.

"Yes," George began, "My aunt answered. She said that they are all going to bed soon but Uncle Tom is going to stay up and wait for us."

"Oh, my poor Papa," Sybil sighed. "Well, drive faster, Edward, so that my Papa doesn't have to be up so long. I'll try to get some sleep meanwhile"

"I'll do my best, Syb," Edward teased.

"What a night," George yawned, minutes later.

"Where did the telephone end up being?" Edward asked. He spoke quietly now so that he would not disturb Marigold and Sybil's attempt to sleep.

"There was a telephone box around the corner," George responded quietly. "I had to wait a minute before using it because some woman was using the telephone. She was crying."

"Crying?" Edward asked.

"Not hysterically, but I could see a few tears," George said as the image of the woman entered his mind. "The door was open so I can hear a little of what she was saying. She was upset about her husband enlisting and was telling someone over the phone how worried she was going to be about him."

"I see."

"But another woman, it must have been her friend, came to the telephone box to tell her their cab had arrived. I entered the telephone box after she left and made the call. It was just an odd scene to see. It reminded me of when my mother completely broke down last night." George frowned and wished he hadn't brought that memory up. He hated the most to see his mother cry and the incident last night tore him apart. However, his talk with his father and mother ended with closure for all of them and they all regained trust in one another when it came to George leaving to train.

Edward could sense the pain his friend was feeling and wished to comfort him, but he wasn't sure what to say. "I know my mother will probably be quite upset with me when she discovers I've enlisted."

"Oh, that's for certain," George said with a faint smirk. "I wish you the best of luck with that."

Edward chuckled softly. "Thank you, I'll need it." His expression became more serious now as he drove on. "She's going to remind me that my father was killed in the Great War and that she doesn't want the same fate for me."

George remained silent, not sure of how to respond to his friend. His own mother had said something very similar to him last night about how his father died and that she did not want to lose him too. "I'm sorry," was all he could say to Edward. Edward did not respond but kept his eyes fixated on the road in front of him. George crossed his arms and took a peek at the backseat to see Marigold and Sybil. He could see that both of them had their eyes closed and were breathing lightly, obviously asleep. He smiled and leaned against his seat and closed his eyes, as well. However, he immediately opened them as he realized this would be a perfect time to talk to Edward about Sybil and his intentions. His conversation earlier with Marigold made him realize that as their cousin, he should be more concerned about Sybil's well-being, especially if she was involved with his best friend. He knew Edward was a true gentleman and would never harm Sybil, but asking him about his affections and intentions for her could not do any harm either. George only hoped Edward would not find the conversation awkward or an invasion of his privacy. "Edward?"

"Hm?" Edward glanced at George before looking back at the road.

"Marigold and I were talking earlier and- well, I don't mean to pry, but, uh..." George mentally cursed, it could not be this difficult to speak about this. "What exactly are your intentions with Sybil?" He asked, sounding out each syllable of each word slowly.

"I don't understand," Edward said, clearly taken aback by the unexpected question.

"Well, you obviously care for her," George began, lowering his voice so as not to wake his cousins.

"I do care for her," Edward said. "I care for her very much. "

"And you're going steady with her? Or, courting her, I should say?"

Edward sighed. "She and I haven't really discussed our relationship in terms of what it is, but I would say we're going steady."

"You haven't discussed it?" George asked, almost laughing in disbelief. "What do you two do when you go out together? Do you just fawn over one another?"

"No," Edward said, slightly annoyed. "We talk about other things, not just each other. I think we know where our relationship stands without having to discuss it. However, you've brought the topic to my attention so I may discuss it with her."

"Does her father even approve of you? Have you talked to him about a possible future with her? Do you even want a future with her?" George asked.

Edward shot George a glare at the invasive question. "George, they might be awake," he warned as he motioned to the back seat.

George quickly turned to the backseat. He faced forward once he found them as he did earlier. "They're both asleep. Well? Answer the question. Don't get bashful, Trent."

"Of course, he approves of me. He spoke to me after the Thirsk Fair. He knows I want what's best for Sybil and that my intentions for her are good," Edward answered simply.

"But do you imagine a future with Sybil?"

"It's much too early to imagine that. I've only grown closer to her during this short visit, George" Edward said, but, it was a lie. He had already begun to imagine a future with Sybil in a world where there was no war. He imagined traveling the world with her and dancing the nights away with her. He imagined himself truly happy with her. "You can't make plans during a war. I'd rather not say anything about that until I know for certain all will be alright."

The answers were not satisfactory to George so he kept prying. "And if all is well after the war, would you go and find Sybil so that you could have a future with her?"

"Of course, I would," Edward sighed, giving up on keeping his hopes to himself. "Of course, I would… I only hope she would want to find me too."

"I think she will," George said. "I know you would never do anything to hurt her, but if something were to happen to you, she would be heartbroken."

"She would be heartbroken if something were to happen to you too, George," Edward reminded him. "If something were to happen to me, I would want her to be strong. She would go on with life. She's not one of those people that would lock themselves up and stop living."

"No, she isn't," George said. "I just don't want anything to happen to her."

"She'll be alright," Edward said with great confidence in Sybil. "Her father has told me many wonderful things about her mother and if she is anything like her, which she clearly is, she will be safe while she is away. Also, whenever you and I are present, we can be sure nothing bad will happen to her or Marigold."

"That is very true," George smiled. "So, it is safe to say that you're intentions with Sybil are…?"

"To keep her happy and safe as long as I can," Edward replied.

George grinned at Edward's answer and leaned back in his seat. "That's a good answer. You have my blessing."

Edward chuckled. "Ah, that's a relief. Thank you."

Sybil smiled as she kept her eyes closed. George was incorrect in assuming that she was asleep like Marigold was, but Sybil was more than happy that he had made that mistake because now Sybil knew that Edward felt the same way she did.

Sybil must have fallen asleep at some point after Edward and George's conversation because she was startled awake by the sound of car doors slamming. She sat up sleepily and saw that George and Edward were outside at the front door of Downton Abbey. Sybil assumed that they must want to alert their father they had arrived and that she and Marigold might need to be carried out from the car. "Marigold?" She lightly shook her cousin awake.

"No," Marigold whined as she tried to go back to sleep. George opened the door and found his half-asleep cousins.

"Hello, sleeping beauties," he chuckled. "We're home, come on out."

Sybil got out of the car and stretched while she watched George almost need to pull Marigold from the car. Sybil walked from the car and quickly into Downton Abbey to escape from the cold. Her father was waiting for her in the entrance hall. She immediately went to him and hugged him. "Hi, Papa."

"Hello, Sybbie," her father smiled. He kissed her head and put his arm around her. "Did you have a good time?"

"Very," Sybil said. "The movie was excellent but I am so tired."

"Yes, I can see that you are. You best be getting to bed then," her father said. He looked out at the front door and saw George and Marigold come in while Edward closed the door behind them.

"They slept the entire drive home," George said.

"Yes, we did," Sybil lied.

"Well, you and Marigold can go upstairs together," her father said, slightly amused at the sleepy state that Marigold was in.

"Alright, come along, Marigold," Sybil said as she went to her cousin. She took her arm and began to take her up the staircase, making eye contact with Edward as she did so.

"Goodnight!" George called out to them.

"Sleep well," Edward added as he watched them go. Sybil turned her head and smiled at them before disappearing with Marigold. Once she and her cousin were gone, Sybil's father turned to Edward and George and shook their hands.

"All went well then?"

"Of course," George said. "We didn't get lost, not even once. I'm happy to have had this time with them and Edward."

"And I am happy for that, as well," Sybil's father said. "Oh, Edward, a letter came for you."

Edward raised a quizzical brow. "A letter? From whom?"

"I can't remember," Sybil's father said. "It's in the library. I'll get it for you."

George began going up the staircase, yearning for sleep. "I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, George," Edward said and began following Tom Branson. "I'm following you, Mr. Branson."

"Alright," Tom said as he entered the library. "I do hope it's not bad news. It was delivered this morning while we were out taking our photographs but we didn't see it until after the four of you had gone." He took the letter from off the fireplace mantle, where he had left it earlier, and gave it to Edward. As soon as Edward was given the letter, he saw the penmanship and knew exactly who it was from.

"It's from my mother," Edward said. "She thinks I'm going to be returning late next week."

"Does she know you've enlisted?"

"No," Edward confessed. "I haven't told her anything. I haven't even written to her. My poor mother must be worried about me."

Sybil's father nodded in agreement. "She certainly will be surprised. You're just going to take a train and go home without telling her a word?"

"That's the plan," Edward said. "She may be upset with me but she'll be happy I'm home. I have to head to the train station tomorrow and see what time it's leaving on Thursday. I have to to take a train heading to the west of Yorkshire."

"Oh, you'll be there in no time then. You should get to the train station tomorrow, though, just to see. You wouldn't want to avoid that only to see there aren't any trains heading west on Thursday."

"Exactly." Edward smiled and looked down at his watch. "I'll head up to my room now and read the letter then. Goodnight, Mr. Branson."

"Goodnight, Edward. Thank you for taking care of my daughter tonight."

"It is always a pleasure, Mr. Branson."

Once Edward was in his bedroom, he closed the door and placed the letter on his bed. He decided to make himself comfortable and get ready for bed before opening the letter so he could immediately go to sleep after reading it. He removed his coat and undid the buttons of his shirt until he was just in his white undershirt. He exchanged his trousers for a comfortable pair of pants he slept in and removed his shoes. "Now, let's see what she said," he sighed once he was ready for bed. He turned off all the lamps in his room except for the one on his bedside table and opened the letter.

_My dearest boy,_

_I hope you are enjoying your visit to Downton Abbey and I hope that they are treating you well. I hope George Crawley isn't being a bad influence on you._

Edward smirked. He and George had gotten reprimanded a few times while they were away at school together. They would often wander around the school late at night with their friends or simply forget to do their readings or even fail an exam. Since Edward was older his mother expected better of him. He continued reading the short letter:

_I miss you terribly. I really cannot wait for your return home next week. I couldn't believe the news about England going to war with Germany. Can you believe it? It feels like 1914 all over again… Anyway, please write back to me, I worry about you. The house is very quiet and lonely without you in it. Do not worry about me, though. The neighbors have been popping in to visit me and they all ask about you._

_I am eagerly anticipating your homecoming. I pray you enjoy the rest of your days at Downton Abbey. I love you._

_Take care,_

_Mother_

Edward set the letter on his bedside table and turned off the lamp. He would not write a response to his mother because he was going to be home in two days. She would be surprised, he knew, but it would all be very bittersweet once she would find out that he enlisted without telling her. She would be angry with him but he hoped that he would be able to calm her down. She would also be heartbroken but perhaps she would understand. Edward lay on his back and stared at the ceiling, feeling a twinge of despair about these next two days. Tomorrow was to be his last full day at Downton and he so wanted to make it count. Leaving the ones he cared about and telling his mother he enlisted was going to be one of the most stressful moments of his life so far.

The household woke to violent thunder the following morning. The bleak morning had caused everyone to not feel their best and many resorted to remaining in their rooms after breakfast. Any hopes Edward had of going out with Sybil and her cousins were crushed as the thunder shook the windows. He would have to find another way to make the day count even if it meant just staying here with them. He waited in the drawing room to see if Sybil would go downstairs but he had not seen her all morning. Instead, Sybil had decided to go to Marigold's room after breakfast while the men remained downstairs.

"I don't like these storms," Marigold complained as she lay on her bed with a copy of  _Vogue_ resting on her face. Sybil lay at the foot of the bed and was too absorbed in the  _Harper's Bazaar_  article she was reading to answer.

"Look at the photographs of Paris, Marigold," Sybil said as she sat up and took  _Vogue_  off of Marigold's face and replaced it with  _Harper's Bazaar_.

Marigold held the magazine above her and smiled at the images of women in gorgeous outfits walking around Paris. "So beautiful," she sighed. "Paris seems like such a romantic place."

"It does," Sybil said, laying back down on Marigold's bed. "I want to go someday. Perhaps I can go after the war. I want to go to the flower shops and cafés and the museums."

"And then you share a kiss with your lover in front of the Eiffel Tower!" Marigold giggled.

"Lover? Come now, Marigold," Sybil blushed and flipped through the magazine. She heard Marigold let out a mischievous laugh before she got off of the bed.

"I wish we could go outside," Marigold said with a voice full of longing as she opened her curtains. "It'll probably rain all day and tomorrow though when Edward leaves."

"Oh, yes," Sybil said sadly. "This is his last day at Downton." Her eyes widened when she finished speaking. She sat up and immediately got herself off of Marigold's bed. "Today is Edward's last day at Downton," she repeated in faint horror. Marigold turned around and saw her cousin, deeply saddened by her sudden realization.

"Well, what are you doing up here?" Marigold asked.

"You still have two days here. You go downstairs and I'll continue writing my story," she said as she took out her typewriter from under her bed and brought it to her desk. Marigold had been itching to write all morning but did not know how to tell Sybil that she wanted to be alone with her work.

"Alright then." Sybil quickly went to the door and walked out. "Happy writing!"

Sybil raced downstairs and to the drawing room, where she knew Edward would be. As she was entering the drawing room she ran into someone who was walking out of the room. "Syb?" She heard Edward say as she bumped into his chest.

"I'm sorry!" She apologized with a nervous laugh. "I was just in a hurry to see you," she said, noticing that he had his hat and coat on as though he were ready to leave somewhere at this moment.

"Is something wrong?" Edward asked, suddenly concerned.

"For me, yes," Sybil said, trying to catch her breath. "Today is your last day here and I didn't even realize it till a few minutes ago."

Edward frowned and took Sybil's hand. "I know, and I wanted to make this day count but this storm-"

"Edward, ready to leave?" Sybil's father appeared behind Edward, not realizing that he had been speaking with Sybil. "Oh, I'm sorry," her father said sheepishly.

"It's alright, Papa," Sybil said. "Where are you two going?"

"To the train station to see what time the train leaves tomorrow for me," Edward answered. "George is outside already telling Mr. Crewe we need the car."

"But in this storm?" Sybil asked worriedly.

"We'll only be gone for a short while, Sybbie," her father comforted. "I'm going to check the times for our train to London on Saturday, as well."

"Well, alright. I suppose that's a good idea," Sybil said, forcing a smile. Sybil's father said his goodbyes to her and left to get the car and find George. Edward kissed Sybil's hand before he followed her father. "We will talk later, Syb."

Sybil refused to let herself be saddened about tomorrow and decided to focus her energy on finding something to give to Edward to remind him of her while he was away. She wanted to give more than just a little photograph of herself, which she did not have handy anyway. She wanted to give him something that had meaning for the both of them. Suddenly, she remembered the images of Paris from  _Harper's Bazaar_ and thought something that had to do with traveling would be perfect for Edward. He had expressed to her that he wished to travel and so had she. She couldn't give Edward the copy of  _Harper's Bazaar_  but she could give him something else he would enjoy much more that had images filled with the most beautiful places in the world. She quickly made her way back up the stairs and went to her grandmother Cora's room. She knocked lightly on the door in hopes that her grandmother would be able to help her with her gift idea for Edward.

"Come in." She heard her grandmother say. She walked into her bedroom and found her grandmother lounging on her settee near her vanity. "Oh, hello, dear," her grandmother greeted. "Did you come to speak to me about something?"

"Yes," Sybil said, "As you know, today is Edward's last day at Downton. I wanted to give him something special to take with him that means something to both of us."

"Oh, that's so sweet," her grandmother cooed. "Have a seat, darling."

Sybil sat at her grandmother's vanity seat with a smile. "You see, Edward has expressed that he would love to travel and see the world someday. We both have talked about places we'd love to see and I think I have the perfect idea of what to give to him."

"And that is?"

Sybil leaned forward eagerly in her seat. "Well, you and Donk have traveled almost everywhere, and you have quite a lot of travel books that anyone hardly looks at anymore. I remember seeing a small book filled with images of different cities and countries. The photographs were so beautiful. Do you remember? It must have been a few years ago when we were rearranging books together that I found it."

"I believe I do," her grandmother said. "It's a small book, isn't it? It would be perfect for him to take with him wherever he may be sent to. If you find it, you may give it to him."

"Oh, thank you!" Sybil cried, getting up from her seat and hugging her grandmother. Her grandmother smiled and embraced her granddaughter. "I'm proud of you, Sybbie, for everything."

"Thank you," Sybil smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too," her grandmother said as she pulled away from her. "When will you give him the book?"

"I'm not sure exactly. I think I'll give it to him when he returns from the train station or perhaps I'll give it to him tonight after dinner if I can't find it in time before he returns."

"I think you should wait till after dinner. It'll be a nice gesture to end his last night here with."

"That's true," Sybil agreed. "After dinner then. I'll go and find the book now. Thank you again, Grandmother!"

Sybil found her grandfather in the library and told him all about her idea of giving the travel book to Edward. Donk was a bit reluctant on allowing her to give away a book from their library, but once he thought about it more and realized that those books hardly ever get looked at anymore, he agreed to it. If the book wasn't being read at Downton, Edward would certainly make better use of it and read it. Together, Sybil and Donk searched high and low through the bookshelves for the traveling books. "I'm sure they're in this area somewhere," Donk said as he studied the spines of each book he passed by. "I remember that the book has a brown leather cover and it's about the size of my hand."

"I remember that too," Sybil said as she put back books she had pulled out thinking they were the one she wanted. "I wanted to try to find the book before Edward came back."

"He's not back yet so there is still hope you will find it in time."

Half an hour later, Sybil, who had not given up hope of finding the book, finally found the small leather travel book. She was overjoyed when she finally pulled it off the shelves. She flipped through the pages and found everything was still intact and that the book was very well taken care of. At the same time that she found it, Donk announced that the car had just pulled up and that Edward had returned with her father and George. Not wanting Edward to see the surprise just yet, Sybil darted out of the library and went bedroom before George, Edward, or her father walked into Downton Abbey.

In her room, Sybil sat at her vanity and opened the book to look through it again. Her eyes wandered from page to page, seeing images of the Great Sphinx in Egypt, the Great Wall of China, the palace of Versailles, the Taj Mahal, and so many other enchanting places one would want to visit during their lifetime. This was definitely the perfect gift for Edward, Sybil thought to herself. She opened her vanity drawer to search for a pen so that she could write a message to Edward on the first page of the book; the only problem was that she had no idea what to write. She wanted it to be short but meaningful so that he could feel comforted and remember her whenever he opened the book. When an idea for a message finally came to her, she took her time writing it out for him. She signed her name and wrote the date on the top corner of the page when she finished. "Perfect," Sybil smiled. Now she could go downstairs and meet with Edward and George. She left her room, leaving the book on her vanity until she was to give it to Edward.

"How did it go?" Sybil asked a drenched Edward and George as she descended the staircase.

"Fine," George huffed as he removed his hat and sopping coat.

"Where is my father?" Sybil asked as she took George and Edward's hat to hang on the hat rack. She hoped her father wouldn't be soaking wet as they were.

"He'll be in soon," George told her. "He's the driest of the three of us. I don't understand how he did it."

"Well, he did bring an umbrella," Edward smirked. Sybil's father made his appearance and was only a tad bit wet from the rain. He closed and shook the umbrella he was carrying before setting it aside.

"The weather is madness today!"

"I know! I'm happy you made it back safely," Sybil breathed. "Did you find times for the trains?"

"Yes," her father began, "our train is leaving on Saturday at ten o'clock in the morning. We'll be in London by the afternoon."

"That sounds fine," Sybil said and looked at Edward. "I'm afraid to ask what time is your train leaving…"

"Same time tomorrow," Edward said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "Ten o'clock in the morning. Your father has even offered to drive me to the train station so he can bring the car back."

"Ten o'clock?" Sybil asked meekly. "Oh, and that's nice of you, Papa, to drive him to the train station. Mr. Crewe has another day off."

"Mr. Crewe has had so many days off, he's probably worried that he isn't needed anymore. Well, I suppose he technically isn't since Uncle Tom is staying with us for a while, I'm assuming. Don't tell Mr. Crewe that, though." George joked, trying to make light of the situation.

Sybil's father chuckled. "I don't think he needs to worry about me taking his place. I haven't been the chauffeur here in over twenty years and I don't think I want to start it up again, even though I didn't mind it."

"Are you all back?" A new voice asked. The three looked up at the staircase and saw Mary coming down. "Tom, I don't like it when you drive my son around in this weather."

"Well, he's home now safe and sound. No harm was done," Sybil's father said with his charming smile. Mary playfully rolled her eyes at his response and gasped in horror when she laid eyes on George and his drenched state.

"George!"

George suddenly became meek in the presence of his mother. "Yes, Mother?"

"You look as though you've gone for a swim! Go upstairs right now and get changed out of those clothes. Leave them out to dry. Goodness. Edward, you go to! We wouldn't want to send you home with pneumonia."

George and Edward immediately went up the stairs to change out of their wet clothes while Sybil watched them leave amused. "They should have used the umbrella," Sybil said to her aunt, Mary.

"Yes, they should have. Anyway, I was looking for my father, have you seen him?"

"Oh, Donk is in the library. I was just in there with him."

"Ah, thank you, Sybbie." Mary left Sybil and her father alone in the entrance hall. Sybil simply could not wait to tell him about her gift to Edward.

"Papa, Grandmother let me have a small traveling book from the library to give to Edward! Isn't that kind of her?"

"How nice! But why a traveling book, my love?" Her father asked.

"Oh, well, it's because Edward wants to travel in the future. I thought it would be a meaningful gift to him. I'm going to give it to him after dinner. I hope he likes it."

"I'm sure he will absolutely love it," her father said. "Oh, and do you want to accompany me to the train station tomorrow and see Edward off?"

Sybil did not answer him right away and she contemplated whether or not she should go. She imagined she would say goodbye to him tomorrow here, at Downton Abbey, instead of at the train station. She knew that if she were to go with them to the train station, it would be more difficult for her to say goodbye. She shook her head. "No, Papa, I think it would be best if I remain here tomorrow morning."

"I understand."

"Were you upset when mother left for her training? Did you give her anything when she left?" Sybil asked.

"I was worried about her, I know," her father said, remembering how he felt as he accompanied Sybil Crawley to her training hospital. He remembered how perfect the weather had been that day and how beautiful she looked. Every time he was with her he fell more and more in love with her. It hurt him to leave her behind and he refused to believe that he did not have a chance to be happy with her. "I didn't give her anything except my love. It was around that time that I first told her that I was in love with her and I told her to run away with me."

Sybil smiled as she tried to place herself in the memory. Her father certainly was brave to ask her mother, the daughter of a Lord, to run away with him. "And she said no, yes?"

"Right. She said she would wait to give me an answer until the war was over. When it ended, we ran away to elope."

"Such scandal," Sybil gasped.

Her father laughed. "I've told you this story before, haven't I?"

"Well, you've left details out in the past," Sybil said. "I didn't know that you drove her to her nurse training, or I had forgotten you did. You and mother loved each other so much. You both did such exciting and daring things so that you two could be together."

"We did," her father nodded. "Our love beat all the odds. Sometimes when you're in love, you have to take risks and see what happens. The risks your mother and I took ended well for both of us. We were able to get married and I finally was somewhat accepted by the family after that. However, when I say risks, I mean smart risks. I don't want you to go on and elope, Sybbie."

Sybil blushed. "I would never, Papa. I may be a lot like my mother but I don't think I am as daring as the two of you were."

"Hm, you're more cautious, which is good," her father smiled. "I'm going to go upstairs to my room and put this coat away, alright?"

"Alright, Papa." Not knowing what to do downstairs, Sybil returned upstairs and decided to see what Marigold was up to. If she was still writing, Sybil would wait for George and Edward to leave their rooms so she could spend time with them.

When Sybil knocked on Marigold's door, she heard nothing from within. She did not hear Marigold's voice nor did she hear the  _tap-tap-tap_  sounding from her typewriter. "Marigold?" Sybil opened the door only to find what she expected, an empty room. A scream from down the hallway startled Sybil out of the room. "George, stop this now!" She heard Marigold squeal. Sybil closed Marigold's bedroom door and walked to where Marigold's screams and giggles were coming from, which was the parlor.

Sybil walked into the parlor and found George carrying Marigold bridal-style around the room as a fast-paced swing song played on the gramophone. Sybil raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms at the scene, even though it wasn't unusual. She looked to her right and saw Edward sitting on the sofa watching them like a nervous father would be as he watched his children do something dangerous. When he saw that Sybil was standing in the doorway, he shrugged at her as if to tell her that he had no idea why this happened. "George used to do this all the time," Sybil said as she sat next to Edward. "He was always picking up Marigold or me, especially when we were in front of the family; he would always want to show off his strength."

"I'm not surprised anymore," Edward chuckled, crossing his arms.

"Sybbie! You're here now too!" Marigold exclaimed. "Her turn, George!"

"What? No, no," Sybil laughed, scooting closer to Edward as he instinctively moved closer to her, as well. George set Marigold down and immediately went to pick up his cousin. With great success, George picked up Sybil and flung her softly over his shoulder. Sybil's face reddened from embarrassment but she couldn't stop herself from laughing. Edward immediately stood as George began to parade around Sybil over his shoulders. " _For she's a jolly good fellow, for she's a jolly good fellow!_  Remember, Sybbie?" George sang.

Edward crossed his arms as he watched. For being the grandchildren of an Earl, they seemed to all have been quite rambunctious children and still were to this day, Edward thought. "George, please put Sybil down. You might drop her," he said.

"I've only dropped her once, Edward, don't worry," George said.

Sybil lifted her head with a smile. "Yes! You were carrying me around like this on the pavement outside and dropped me."

Edward found that a bit amusing but said nothing so as not to encourage George to continue parading around with Sybil.

"Alright, George, the blood is rushing to my head now. Please put me down," Sybil said, beginning to feel nauseous from all the movement. George stopped and set Sybil down.

"That was fun! It was just like old times."

"You're too silly for your own good," Sybil sighed as she placed her hand on her head. She plopped onto the sofa and Edward sat down next to her. "If you train with George," Sybil began, "make sure he behaves."

"Of course, and if he doesn't, I'll pretend not to know him," Edward smirked. The four of them began to laugh and George pretended to be offended by Edward's remark. From that moment on, the afternoon was lighthearted and filled with jokes and games. Edward was grateful for the time he was spending with George, Sybil, and Marigold, and he realized that when he was with the three of them, he felt as though he were part of their family. It felt as though he was not leaving tomorrow and that Downton is where he would stay. During dinner, however, he knew the dream was coming to an end as he enjoyed his last meal at Downton Abbey with the Crawleys and Bransons.

"Are you all packed for tomorrow, Trent?" Donk asked during dinner.

Edward set his fork down and looked across the table at Lord Grantham. "I must confess that I have not begun to pack at all. I'll have to do that after dinner or later tonight."

"Oh, no, that's a shame. Do you have a lot to pack?" Cora asked him.

"Just clothes and the like," Edward said. "It's not too much. I only have one suitcase to fill, I believe."

"Well, that's good," she said and returned to eating. Edward decided now was the moment to express his thanks to the family so he once again looked at Lord Grantham and began to speak. "Forgive me for interrupting the meal, but may I say a few words, Lord Grantham?"

"You may."

Edward nodded in thanks and stood from his seat. Everyone at the table paused and looked up at him. "I wanted to express my thanks and gratitude to all of you for welcoming me into your beautiful home," he began. Sybil smiled proudly as she listened to him speak. "My memories of Downton are all happy ones but I think the memories I have made here during this visit are the happiest. They are truly unforgettable memories, especially the ones spent with Miss Sybil and with you all at the Thirsk Fair." Edward eyes briefly rested on Sybil and she felt her cheeks redden. She smiled shyly and looked down at her hands on her lap. She knew her family members were watching her at this moment. Edward continued on, hoping he didn't embarrass Sybil too much. "Even though I am leaving tomorrow, I hope that - God willing - I will return to Downton. So, thank you for making me feel like a part of this wonderful family and thank you all for your kindness."

"We were very happy to have you here, Edward," Lady Grantham said.

"Indeed," Lord Grantham smiled. "You are a good man, Trent. It has been wonderful having you with us. You may return to Downton whenever you please and you can always think of Downton Abbey as your home away from home."

Edward was completely humbled and honored by Lord Grantham's words. Edward bowed in gratitude. "Thank you," he said as he sat back down in his seat. Sybil felt a tear escape her eye as she became overwhelmed with both joy from her grandfather's words and sadness from Edward's words. Time had passed by so quickly for them and she would do anything to relive all those moments again and again.

Dinner took longer than usual due to all the well wishes that were being given to Edward. As the family was leaving the dining room to go to the drawing room, Mary pulled Sybil aside for a brief chat. "My, my, Sybbie, your beau is quite shameless," she said.

Sybil looked at her aunt in confusion. "I'm sorry?"

"Edward Trent, he just confessed his love for you in front of everyone," her aunt said with a sly smile.

"He did not," Sybil said, hoping she wasn't blushing. "I didn't think so and neither did anyone else, I'm sure."

"Hm, well, no matter, he is quite taken by you."

"And I am taken by him," Sybil smiled. "Now, I don't want to rush things. Edward and I are quite happy going on being taken by one another. Let's go join the others, Aunt Mary. I've heard enough talk of Edward's and my affections for each other from everyone except Edward and me." She took her aunt's arm and the two walked together to the drawing room even though Mary wanted to continue talking to her and was clearly annoyed that Sybil ended the conversation with her.

Sybil spent the rest of the evening sitting next to Edward and participated in a game of charades with him and her family. It was normally a game they played during the holidays, but Marigold insisted they play the game since she felt they should do something fun with Edward before he left. It was a good idea too since it caused the entire room to be filled with laughter as the game went on.

"Ah, serving a drink?" George asked as Aunt Edith stood in front of them pantomiming her pouring something into a cup. She said nothing since George's answer was wrong. She then stopped the pouring motion and pretended to pick up a cup. She began to plop something into the cup. Sybil knew the answer as soon as she realized Aunt Edith was plopping sugar into the cup.

"Serving tea!" Sybil called out.

"Yes!" Aunt Edith said.

"That's what it was?" Donk said, rubbing his head in confusion.

"Sybil, why don't you go next? You've only gone once since we started playing," her father said. Edward glanced at her and gave her an encouraging smile. "He's right. Go on, Syb."

"I'm not any good at doing the charades part of charades," Sybil said as she got up and stood at the front of the room where everyone could see.

"Do a difficult one," Marigold said, eager to guess correctly first.

"I'll do my best," Sybil said as she thought of something to pantomime. Surprisingly, something quickly popped into her head. She took a deep breath and began to act out what she was thinking. She began by waving her hand.

"Goodbye?" Marigold asked as she watched her cousin. Sybil nodded quickly but motioned her cousin to say more than that.

"Arrivederci!" George shouted. Sybil tried not to laugh and shook her head. "Do you want us to think of another word for goodbye?" George asked. Sybil nodded in response.

"Hey, you can't ask questions, George!" Marigold said.

"Darling, don't shout," her father laughed.

"Farewell?" Donk asked. Sybil turned to him and nodded excitedly. She then held up two fingers. Everyone in the room shouted "two!" as soon as she did so. The last word was shown by Sybil holding her arms out.

"Arms!" Henry shouted. Sybil nodded and was about to repeat the three actions again before Edward shouted the correct answer.

" _A Farewell to Arms_!"

"Yes! Uncle Henry, why didn't you say it quick enough?" Sybil smiled.

Henry laughed. "I had forgotten what the first two words were."

"What on earth is that?" Donk asked. He had never heard of  _A Farewell to Arms_  and was severely confused as to what it was.

"It's a book written by Ernest Hemingway, Father. He's an American writer," Edith told him.

"A book about what? Saying farewell to one's limbs or weapons?" Donk asked.

"No, Donk!" Sybil giggled.

"It's a novel set during the Great War," Edward said. "It's quite a good book too."

"It is," Edith agreed.

The game continued on with everyone enjoying themselves and Donk becoming occasionally confused. Once everyone had their fill of charades, they decided it was time to go upstairs to sleep. Edward especially knew he needed to go upstairs and pack up all his things. He did not want to have to worry about that tomorrow.

"Goodnight, everyone," Donk said as he left the room first with Sybil's grandmother. Soon, the rest of the family followed while Sybil and Edward trailed behind them on the staircase. Sybil was not prepared to say her goodbyes at this time and was going to wait until tomorrow to give him a proper goodbye. "I'll be up early so that I can have breakfast with you downstairs," she said to him.

"Oh, I'd like that," Edward smiled. "I cannot believe that I procrastinated on packing until this moment."

"I hope you get it over with quickly," Sybil said. "You need to get a good night's rest, as well."

"I'll try," Edward said. Edward stopped in front of Sybil's bedroom door with her. He took her hand and kissed it. Sybil always felt so content whenever he would kiss her hand. She smiled up at him and stood on the tip of her toes to kiss his cheek.

"Good night, Edward. I will see you in the morning."

"Good night, Sybil," Edward said to her in a quiet voice. "Sleep well."

Their hands lingered in one another's for a few moments before Edward gently pulled away to leave to his room. Sybil opened her door and sighed against her doorframe. She closed her door and took the pins out of her hair, letting her hair fall below her shoulders. The sound of the rain from outside her window soothed her as she changed into her nightgown and got herself ready for bed. When she sat at her vanity to wash her face, she saw the book she had meant to give to Edward lying face open where she had left it. "No!" She whispered. She had forgotten to give him the book after dinner. Sybil sighed in frustration and held her head in her hands wondering how something she was so excited about could have slipped her mind. She soon was no longer upset with herself and decided to just give him the book tomorrow morning before he left. She won't forget then, she told herself. She closed the book and set it aside so she can wash her face.

"Good night, Mother," Sybil said to the photograph of her mother she had on the vanity before she went to her bed. With the lamps turned off, Sybil crawled into bed and lay down, hugging her spare pillow to her. She lay there in silence and listened to the sound of rain, hoping the sound would help her fall asleep quickly. The rain did nothing for her, though, and she tossed and turned in her bed for quite a while, never really feeling comfortable.

Sybil did not know how much time had passed as she laid on her back staring at the ceiling, or went on her side and watched the rain from her window, or forced her eyes closed, but felt as though she had been struggling to sleep for hours. She turned onto her other side and looked at her door. She contemplated whether or not she should get out of bed and find a book to read until she grew tired, which is what she would do at home. She sat up in bed and turned on her lamp to better see the clock across from her. It  _had_ been hours. It was well past midnight already and Sybil knew she needed to sleep if she was to wake early enough to join Edward downstairs for breakfast. She slowly got out of bed and went to put on her robe, which was placed on her vanity chair.

Sybil knew that her bedside table lamp would not provide much light but it would be just enough to allow her to see what she was doing. She took the lamp in her hand and slipped her feet into a pair of slippers. Sybil opened her door and peeked out into the hallway. It was dark and she knew everyone was to be asleep. If she were to do anything to wake them up, she knew they would be upset with her. She tiptoed out of her room and left her bedroom door open behind her so that no sound would be heard if she tried to shut it. As she wandered down the hall, Sybil kept her thoughts on what sort of book she would like to read. Perhaps a romance or an adventure, she thought. She thought of anything to distract her from the darkness around her. She was not afraid of the dark as she once was when she was a little girl, but it was still eerie to her to walk through the darkness at this hour.

Sybil kept repeating to herself her objective: find a book from the library, return to your room. Her objective seemed clear to her when she reached the staircase safely but before she took her first step, she saw something strange from the parlor that sparked a sudden curiosity in her. The sight confused her since everyone was usually asleep or in their rooms at this time. Feeling too curious now, Sybil decided to leave the staircase and investigate why a faint light could be seen within the parlor.


	13. Home

A yawn escaped Edward as he read the last page of  _The Hobbit_ in the dim light of the parlor. He had not been able to sleep after he had finished packing, which took him less than half an hour since he had not brought much. Once that was done, he lay in bed listening to the rain but he could not keep his eyes closed. This went on for quite some time until he decided to take the copy of  _The Hobbit_ , that George had lent him upon his arrival at Downton, and leave to finish it. Quietly and quickly, Edward left his room with his lamp in hand and found his way to the parlor to read.

When he finished the book, Edward closed it and set it next to his lamp on the small table adjacent to him. He relaxed against the chaise and was about to close his eyes until he heard the wind howling from outside the window. He turned his head slightly toward the window and was startled by what he saw in the reflection. Other than himself, he saw a woman's ethereal silhouette glowing from the window, her face surrounded by a light. Unsure of whether what he was seeing was a figment of his imagination or not, he turned away from the window and faced the doorway. "Sybil?"

In the darkness of the parlor's doorway stood Sybil. She was surrounded by a faint light that illuminated from the lamp she held out in her hand. Edward felt as though he were dreaming as he stared at her. She looked just as angelic in the lamp's glow as she did in the window reflection.

"Edward?" She asked as she held the lamp further out in front of her. Edward stood and held his lamp out, as well, allowing the two to see one another more properly. If the light had not been so faint, they both would have seen the other blush at the sight of one another. Even though Edward was dressed in his robe with his nightclothes underneath, he felt a twinge of embarrassment while Sybil felt even more embarrassment realizing she was standing in front of Edward in her robe and nightgown, which was of modest length. She held her robe closed with one hand, wishing she didn't tie her robe so loosely. "I…" Sybil began to speak but could not think of what to say for a reason unknown to her.

"Couldn't sleep?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I couldn't sleep," Sybil nodded, holding her lamp close to herself for security. "And you?"

"Couldn't sleep," Edward sighed. "I suppose I'm anxious about tomorrow." He moved his lamp towards the chaise as he spoke, wanting to invite Sybil to sit with him. He knew he probably should not ask the question and wondered if Sybil would think it inappropriate. He also did not want to get her into any trouble if someone were to wake up and discover them together at this hour of the night. However, Edward knew it must have been fate that he chose to sit in the parlor and fate had led Sybil to the parlor, as well, aside from the fact that neither of them was able to fall asleep. He decided fate wanted them to take this time to talk and spend some moments together before they returned to their rooms. He set the lamp down on the table it had been on before. "Would you like to sit with me?"

Sybil knew she should immediately return to her bedroom to flee the indecency of the situation she was in, but she could not abandon her feelings for Edward, especially if this could be the last time she would be able to be alone with him. She chose to go to the chaise and sit with him, hoping and praying that no one would discover them. She knew her grandfather would not hesitate to throw Edward out the moment he found them, even if they were only talking. Her father would not be harsh in that way, but he was sure to be disappointed in her.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you when I walked in," Sybil quietly said as she and Edward sat together on the chaise.

Edward glanced at the window and then back at Sybil. "I thought you were a ghost," Edward chuckled. "Or I thought I was dreaming."

Sybil smiled and placed the lamp on the floor in front of them, giving them just enough light to see one another. "No need to worry about ghosts here. Downton Abbey isn't haunted. It may seem a bit eerie at night, though."

"A bit," Edward admitted. "So, other than not being able to sleep, what caused you to leave your room?"

"Oh, I wanted to get a book from the library and read in bed. I saw the light from your lamp, though, when I went to the staircase. I really had to investigate."

"You're very brave," Edward smiled. "I came in here to do the same thing: to read. I took  _The Hobbit_ from my room and wanted a change of scenery. I finished the book just before you came in."

"And how did you like it?"

"I thought it was a fantastic book. I'll have to return it to George tomorrow morning."

Sybil smiled sadly and looked at Edward. "I can't believe you're going to be gone tomorrow. It seems like you only yesterday we were dancing at my birthday celebration together."

"That was a wonderful night," Edward smiled, remembering the moment Sybil descended the staircase in her beautiful gown. "I had no idea that that would be the start of me being captivated by you."

Sybil blushed. "I'm not sure what I did to make you feel captivated by me."

"You were yourself," Edward told her. Sybil smiled and kissed his cheek before resting her head on his shoulder, no longer feeling embarrassed or worried about being discovered with him.

"Will you come back to Downton after the war?"

"Of course, I will. Especially if war is only a few months to a year long, you can be sure that I will immediately be back at Downton." Edward placed his arm around Sybil as he spoke.

"Good," Sybil sighed. "I hope that I can see you before you're sent to wherever they send you."

"Well, I don't think I'll be sent anywhere until my training is complete, so there is a chance you may be able to see me. They're not going to send  _you_  away, are they?"

"I don't believe they will," Sybil said.

"I hope not," Edward said. "Sybil, I want you to be strong tomorrow morning. I don't want my last time seeing you to be when you're upset. I will try not to be too upset either."

Sybil looked at him. "It won't be your last time seeing me," she stated. "And I'll try not to be too sad. I can't make any promises, though."

"That's fair," Edward said with a nod. The two sat there in silence until Sybil shifted slightly against Edward and looked at him.

"I'm going to miss you," she said.

"I'm going to miss you too, Syb," Edward said to her. "I'm going to miss everything about you. I don't look forward to the days when I can't see you or your smile. You have such a pretty smile."

"Oh, thank you," Sybil said, smiling the smile that he adored. "My father has said that I have my mother's smile."

"It's beautiful," Edward said and held her hand. Sybil studied his face in the darkness and tried to memorize his features. "You have a handsome smile that I'll miss too. I'll miss everything about you, especially talking to you."

"We must write one another letters, if possible."

"Oh, can we? That would be perfect," Sybil said with a nod. "I'll have to get the address of wherever you are."

"Maybe my mother can send you an address once I know for certain where I shall be," Edward said.

"Yes, that will be perfect."

Another silence grew between the two but Sybil could hear her heart pounding in her ears. She felt Edward turn slightly toward her and she turned her head to meet his eyes without hesitation. "There is another thing that I shall miss that letters can't satisfy," Edward murmured to her as his eyes lingered on her lips in the darkness.

"Oh?" Sybil questioned, though she knew exactly what he was thinking. "And what is that?"

"This." Edward's lips softly met Sybil's as she tilted her head and began to lean forward with closed eyes. She felt Edward place his hand on her waist and gently pull her closer to him, to which she complied. A sigh escaped her as she eagerly returned his kiss and placed her hands on Edward's chest which created only a small distance between them. The floral perfume Sybil had worn every day still lingered on her skin and it would be something Edward would never forget. She smelled of jasmine, roses, and other flowers that Edward couldn't recognize, but it intoxicated him. Hypnotized by the moment, he began to caress her shoulder with his other hand, feeling her silk night robe slowly slide off her shoulder. Beneath his hand was the thin strap of her nightgown and her soft bare shoulder. He felt Sybil lightly shiver as his hand touched her skin and it made him smile as he kissed her.

Sybil pulled away for just a moment, wanting to catch her breath, which Edward also needed to do. The two said nothing to one another; they only looked into one another's eyes briefly before resuming their kiss, which was more passionate this time. The frantic pounding of Sybil's heart filled her head as she kissed Edward and she wanted nothing more than to be closer to him. She slid her hands up from Edward's chest to his shoulders. She had never felt this way before. She had never felt as alive as she had felt in this moment and it frightened her, but at the same time, it excited her. She no longer cared about being discovered or anything of that sort, although she couldn't really think of anything at all at this moment.

Edward felt Sybil's fingers run lightly through his hair as he placed both of his hands on her waist and held her against him.  _This must be a dream_ , Edward thought. If it were a dream, it was a dream that he never wanted to wake up from. However, he knew he had to wake up at some point. He slowly opened his eyes and gently broke the kiss. He met her pale blue eyes with his hazel ones. Sybil, almost breathless, blushed up at him and rested her forehead against his forehead. Edward's hands were still around her waist and he was more than content to leave them there.

"I wanted that to go on for forever," Sybil whispered against Edward's cheek with a smile.

"As did I," Edward murmured against her ear as he held her. "But then I think we would have gotten into trouble."

Sybil knew that the rush of emotions she and Edward had just felt could lead to something she would come to regret but she trusted herself and Edward to not let their emotions control them that much. The feelings she had felt in that moment, along with her frantic heartbeat, settled but there was one feeling that had remained within her but she wasn't too sure if it was what she thought or not. It was the feeling that made the heroines in novels she read feel as though they were on top of the world or that they could take flight. It was what she could see in her father's eyes whenever he spoke of her mother and it was what she had been feeling whenever she was with Edward. Was it  _love_?  _It's too soon for love_ , Sybil thought. But who is to say when the right time is for one to fall in love? Sybil ignored the thought and looked up again at Edward, who seemed to be lost in his thoughts just as she had been.

"Edward, are you alright?" She softly asked. She saw him smile in the dim light.

"Very," he sighed. "I think you should return to your room and get some sleep now, Sybil."

"Already?" Sybil did not want to leave Edward but she knew it was the responsible thing to do now. Besides, if she was going to be awake to have breakfast downstairs, she would have to be well rested so she can wake up early for it. "I suppose I should then."

Edward's hands left Sybil's waist and instead went to caress her arms. "Yes, I think that's a good idea." He gently pulled the sleeve of her robe, that had fallen, up onto her shoulder again over her nightgown. Sybil's cheeks reddened and she kissed took his hand and kissed it. "Thank you," she whispered. Edward watched as she stood from the chaise and picked up her lamp. "I don't think I'll go downstairs to find a book anymore."

"No, I think you should try to get some sleep," Edward told her.

"And when will you return to your room?" Sybil asked him with a raised brow.

"Soon. Now, go on," Edward said with a smile. "Sleep well, Sybil. I hope you have sweet dreams."

"And you, Edward." Sybil lightly sighed and left the room, trying to repress a wide smile that was caused by her current emotions. She felt simply elated as she quietly tiptoed her way back to her room. When she returned to her bed, a twinge of guilt began to pester her since she knew the moments she had just shared with Edward had to remain a secret. However, she remembered many films she had seen where couples had shared romantic and passionate kisses. She convinced herself that she and Edward had just had their romantic scene like the characters did in those films and there was nothing she should feel guilty about.

Edward sighed and lay back on the chaise with his eyes closed after Sybil left the room. Time had stopped for him and Sybil moments ago, but now, reality had returned. He wished that the day ahead of him was just another day at Downton that he could spend with Sybil and her family and then go out dancing with her. He wished the future wasn't so uncertain so that he could know that he really would return to Downton Abbey and be with her and her family. There was one thing that he knew was definitely certain about his future, though, and that was that no matter what happened during this war and no matter what happened to him, Sybil had won his heart and he was hers.

Sybil was not sure when she had fallen asleep that night, but she was grateful her mind allowed her to sleep peacefully for more than a few hours before her father knocked on her door to tell her breakfast was to be served soon. She sluggishly went through her morning routine and got herself ready for the day. It wasn't until she washed her face that she finally felt awake. A hint of sadness began to creep over her as she was dressing. Edward was leaving. She would be strong for him but she knew the tears would show up at some point. She would just tell herself that they would be seeing one another very soon, she thought, for all she knew, it could be true.

When Sybil entered the dining room, everyone at the table, which were all the men in her family, stood. "Good morning, Sybil," her father greeted as he approached her and kissed her cheek. "How did you sleep?"

"Just fine, Papa," Sybil said with a smile. She turned and hugged her grandfather and uncles as they greeted each other. George was present, as well, but sat down after greeting her. He motioned towards the empty seat between where her father and Edward were sitting. Edward was standing next to the chair and waiting for her. Sybil went up to him and smiled, feeling herself blush as she did so.

"Good morning, Edward."

"Good morning, Sybil," Edward smiled charmingly. "You look lovely this morning."

"Thank you." Sybil sat in her seat and Edward returned to his. She looked at him as though he were her only company but the sound of her grandfather's voice made her aware of the others around them again. "Did you all hear the rain last night?" Her grandfather asked as their breakfast was placed in front of them.

"I did," Sybil's father said. "There was even some thunder, I believe."

"Were you frightened, Sybil?" George asked teasingly as he began to eat.

"No, I was asleep," Sybil lied. Edward smiled to himself as he bit into a slice of toast.

"And what about you, Trent?"

Edward looked up from his plate and nodded at Lord Grantham, quickly chewing and swallowing his toast so that he can answer. "I heard it. It'll probably rain soon today but I hope there isn't a storm like the one last night."

"If there is another storm, let's hope it's when you're already home," Sybil's father said. "Did you finish packing last night?"

"I did," Edward said. "Oh, and George, I finished reading  _The Hobbit_. I left it for you upstairs. Thank you for letting me borrow it. I enjoyed it."

"Ah, you're welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed it," George said.

Sybil watched the clouds gather outside the window as she ate her breakfast and while she was doing so, she lightly felt someone tap the side of her foot with their shoe. She quickly glanced under the table and saw that it was Edward. She returned to eating and moved her shoe out toward Edward's shoe, tapping him back. The two glanced at one another as they ate.

"When do you think you should be heading to the train station?" Uncle Bertie asked.

Edward immediately glanced at his wristwatch and looked at the time. "Soon after breakfast, I'm afraid. My train leaves at ten and it's soon going to be nine."

"So soon," Edward heard Sybil say.

"Don't worry, Sybbie," her grandfather said. "We shall have enough time to say goodbye."

Sybil nodded at her grandfather in response and ate solemnly. When no one was looking, Edward's hand slowly reached for hers under the table and the two continued their meal with their fingers intertwined, which brought some comfort.

The rest of the family joined them downstairs to say goodbye to Edward once they had finished their breakfast. Well-wishes were exchanged and many conversations were being held in the drawing room as Edward and Sybil were silently dreading the moment he would have to leave. It had also begun to rain so the time for Edward's departure would be sooner, to be safe.

"I hope your train arrives quickly and safely, dear Edward," Cora said to Edward.

"Thank you, Lady Grantham," Edward said, smiling and nodding at her. "I really hate to leave this wonderful place but I must return home."

"Oh, do come for Christmas if you have a chance, Edward," Edith said. "You may bring your mother too."

"I would love that," Edward said to her. "I'll see if we can come."

Sybil noticed her father look at the grandfather clock in the room and then make his way to Edward. It was ten minutes past nine and time to begin the drive to the train station. "Edward," he said as he stood next to him, "I'm afraid it's time to go now."

Edward nodded and looked at the family before him. "Well, now I must go." Edward made his rounds around the room, thanking each member of Sybil's family for being so welcoming and kind to him during his stay at Downton Abbey. He kissed the hands of Lady Grantham and her daughters and shook the hands of Sybil's uncles and grandfather.

"Be safe."

"I will, Lord Grantham. Thank you," Edward said. He then shook hands with George and then hugged him.

"I'll see you soon at training, Ed," George said, patting his friend on the back.

"That'll be an adventure," Edward smiled. He turned to Marigold, who was standing next to George. She appeared as though she was going to cry but remained smiling. "Goodbye, Marigold," Edward smiled. "Hopefully, we shall see one another soon. Maybe by then, you shall have a bestselling novel, hm?"

Marigold giggled and suddenly hugged Edward. "Thank you for being so nice to us," she said to him. "It makes me happy that you make Sybbie happy too," she whispered to him so no one could hear her.

"Thank  _you_ , Marigold," Edward said, returning her hug. Edward then went to Sybil, who was standing by herself near the window. Edward approached her and stood before her, looking into her eyes. He wanted to kiss her but knew that all eyes were on them now, and he did not want to do anything bold, such as that, in front of the family. He and Sybil may not have shared a kiss at that moment, but they did share a long embrace. Sybil held her arms tightly around Edward's shoulders as his arms were around her waist.

"Don't go," Sybil begged as he held her to him. A tear began to fall down her cheek and onto his coat.

"I'll see you again, Sybil," Edward said to her, feeling her tears against his cheek.

"Yes, you will," she sighed. She pulled away from him and quickly wiped her few tears away. "Goodbye."

Edward took her hand and placed it up to his lips. "Goodbye, Sybil Branson," he said and kissed it. He let go of her hand and had to force himself to look away from her and to her father. "I'm ready," he said to him. Sybil's father nodded and walked out of the room with Edward following behind. "My suitcase is in the entrance hall by the door," he said to him. The family, along with Sybil, followed them out of the room and to the entrance hall. Edward picked up his suitcase as Sybil's father opened the door to the outside. A light wind entered the home as well as some splatters of rain that it blew in.

"You're certain you have everything?" George asked.

"Certain," Edward said. He stepped out of Downton Abbey and into the rain. Thankfully, the car was already parked and ready for him and Sybil's father so that they could leave quickly. Sybil's heart ached as she watched Edward walk outside. She also had a strange feeling that she had forgotten something and could not remember exactly what until her grandmother leaned toward her and whispered: "Did you give him the book?"

A wide-eyed Sybil ran to the door immediately when she was reminded of it. "Edward, wait!" She shouted as Edward placed his suitcase in the car.

"What is it?" He asked, concerned.

"Wait, I have something for you! Don't leave yet!" Sybil ran as fast as she could up the stairs and to her bedroom. She threw open the door and went to her vanity, holding the little travel book to her. She raced out of her room and went downstairs hoping Edward wasn't bothered with waiting in the rain. She was met by her family's concerned gazes as she left the staircase.

"My, my, what on earth is that?" She heard her Aunt Mary ask.

"A book," Sybil answered quickly and ran outside. She heard her grandparents yell after her to not go outside because of the rain but she had no other choice, for Sybil's father was already in the car and Edward was beginning to get into the car. Edward saw Sybil running to him with something in her hand but before he could ask her anything about it, her lips crashed against his and the two shared a kiss full longing for one another and at the same time, hope. Sometime during their kiss, Sybil had placed what was in her hands into Edward's hands. She pulled away, overwhelmed and breathless. "Goodbye, Edward. Take care."

In an instant, Sybil was no longer standing before him and was returning to her family inside Downton Abbey. Edward, who was now in a daze, quickly looked at Sybil one last time and then immediately went into the car and closed the door. He looked down at what she had given him. It was a brown leather book with an etching of a globe on the front. He decided to look through the book later while he was on the train. Instead, he looked through the rearview mirror and saw that Sybil was watching the car leave from Downton's doorway. Edward sighed and suddenly realized that her father was driving. He hadn't the slightest idea of what to say to him and felt an awkward silence between them. After all, he had just kissed his daughter in front of him.

Edward kept his eyes on the road ahead of them and stayed silent. When they had left the gates of Downton Abbey, the silence was finally broken.

"You're going to miss her quite a lot," Sybil's father said.

"Yes," Edward responded. "Forgive me, Mr. Branson, I-"

"No need to apologize or feel embarrassed," her father said. "She cares about you. I know you two have shared a kiss or two during your stay here. I was once young too, you know. I know the feeling," Tom Branson chuckled. "So, she gave you a book?"

Edward smiled and looked down at the book, no longer feeling awkward about the situation. "Yes," he said as he quickly flipped through the pages. "It seems to be a book of pictures of places from around the world, I believe. I'll get a better look through it when I'm on the train."

"That's nice," Tom said. "And you have your ticket?"

"In my pocket," Edward said as he reached into his pocket and felt the ticket. "Thank you for driving me to the train station."

"It's no trouble. I wanted to see you off."

The train station was just as busy as Edward expected it to be on a Thursday morning. Mostly men stood on the platform, their newspapers under their arms, ready to make the journey to their workplace. There were a few families, who had all their luggage with them, and seemed to be leaving for a holiday. Holidays and work, - clearly, a war did not stop people from living their everyday lives. Edward held his suitcase and new book as he and Sybil's father walked through the groups of people to get to the right platform. They stood under the roof of the station to escape the rain as they waited. The train had not arrived yet but the time for its arrival was very near now, so it would come any minute. Edward took his train ticket from his pocket and replaced it with the book that Sybil gave to him. "Should be any time now, Mr. Branson."

Edward studied his surroundings as he waited. From a distance, he saw a couple kissing one another goodbye in the rain. The man and the woman clung to one another as though this were the last time they were seeing each other. Edward turned away from the scene and watched the rain splatter as it hit the pavement.

"Oh, Edward, I meant to give this to you earlier this morning," Tom said as he reached into his coat pocket. He took out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Edward. Edward took the paper and unfolded it, revealing an address to St. Margaret's Hospital in London. "It's the address to where Sybbie will be," her father continued. "If you would like, you may visit her if you have any free time to do so. I know she will love to have you visit."

"Thank you," Edward said gratefully and slipped the piece of paper into his pocket. Visiting Sybil in London would be exactly what he wanted, however, he hoped he would have time to do so before he was sent away.

The almost deafening whistle of a train approaching announced that Edward's train had arrived. He turned to Tom and the men shook hands. "You especially have been very kind to me, Mr. Branson. Sybil is lucky to have you as a father."

"Thank you, Edward. If you ever need anything, do not hesitate to write or telephone Downton Abbey."

Edward nodded. "I appreciate that. Goodbye, Mr. Branson."

"Goodbye, Edward and good luck with everything!"

Edward stepped onto and entered the train. A small flurry of people getting off and on with suitcases caused a minor confusion for Edward as he tried to look at his train ticket to see where he was to sit. After much fumbling, he found the compartment and seat number where he was to sit and began his walk past compartments and rows of seats to get there. "I wish Papa were here with us," Edward heard a little girl say as he walked past a compartment. "He's off protecting us and our country, my love, you know that," a woman, obviously her mother, said. Edward frowned and continued his walk to find his seat.

When he finally found his seat, the ticket inspector was already making his rounds, checking the passenger's tickets to see if they were on the right train. Edward held out his ticket for the man as he stood at the entrance of the cart. Once his ticket was checked, the inspector told Edward to find his seat. Edward soon was finally seated in his seat next to the window with his suitcase placed across from him. He watched people walk across the platform to catch their trains or to say goodbye. He also saw that Mr. Branson was still standing in the same place that Edward had left him, waiting for the train to leave.  _So, this is it_ , Edward thought,  _my days at Downton are over for now_. He already missed the family, especially Sybil. He would give anything to have her seated next to him right now on this train. If circumstances were different, he would have wanted her to return home with him to meet his mother.

The whistle blew again and the train softly jolted. Edward saw that Mr. Branson began to leave the platform as the train began to leave the station. Before he knew it, the train was out of the station and surrounded by nothing but the green countryside. Wondering what he would do to pass the time during this trip, he remembered the book Sybil had given him. He took the small leather book from his pocket, along with the address to the hospital she would be studying at in London. When he opened the book to the first page, there was a handwritten message that was addressed to him.

_September 13th, 1939_

_Edward,_

_I hope this will help you plan your future adventures. I'll always be thinking of you._

_Yours,_

_Sybil_

Edward's heart began to pound steadily but audibly as he read Sybil's message over and over again. His finger lightly traced her name and he regretted not giving her something that she could take with her to London. There was no use regretting now, however, for there was no way of going back. He began to turn the pages and was fascinated by the images of the great wonders of the world and all the information about them that the book held. He was grateful for the gift and knew it would be something he would take with him to training so that he can open the book and escape to the Parthenon in Greece or the Colosseum in Rome if he wanted to. It would be a good way to keep his hopes high of seeing these places in the future after the war. The book would keep him occupied the entire train ride home and the closer he was to home, the more eager he was to see his home and his mother again.

Tom Branson entered Downton Abbey as quickly as he could to escape the rain. Thank goodness he did not get drenched, he thought. He knew the family was in the drawing room from the sound of their voices. They were all pleased to see him when he entered the room and began with their questions about Edward.

"Oh, Tom, you're back! How was it?" Edith asked. "The train station, was it empty?"

"Not quite," he answered.

"And did Edward's train arrive on time?" Henry asked.

"The train was on time," Tom answered. He soon noticed Sybil was not with them in the room and that became his main concern. "Where is Sybbie?"

Cora frowned before she answered him. "Sybbie is in her room, the poor dear. She went up as soon as you and Edward left."

"And what on earth was that all about?" Robert huffed. His family turned to him, clearly confused as to what he meant. "That whole nonsense we witnessed," he continued. "She kissed Edward Trent right before our eyes. Has she no shame? All decency was thrown out the window. And the way they kissed made it obvious they've kissed before."

Edith covered her mouth as she let out a giggle at her father's words. Her father did not find the situation humorous, however.

"Papa, it's going to be 1940 soon," Mary said as she rolled her eyes.

"But I've never known Sybbie to be so bold!"

"Well, she is your daughter's daughter," Tom chuckled. "Excuse me, I think I'll go up and see her."

"Robert, there's no need to be shocked about it," Tom heard Cora say as he left the room. "Sybbie is nineteen. You know that many girls her age fall in love and get married at this age."

"Or already have been married for quite some time," Bertie added.

"Thank God in Heaven she isn't married! When did my grandchildren grow up?"

Tom shook his head as their voices grew fainter the further he was from the drawing room. He made his way upstairs and to Sybil's room. From outside her door, he could hear nothing. He lightly knocked and waited to hear her voice. "Sybbie?"

Sybil, who had been laying on her bed, sat up and looked at her door. "Papa? You can come in."

Her father opened her door and entered her room. Sybil had quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and but he could tell that she had been crying. He sat next to her on her bed and looked at her before looking at her wardrobe, which was open and exposing her clothes. "Do you know what you'll take with you on Saturday?" He asked.

"Not yet," Sybil answered quietly. "Not much, I think."

Sybil's father nodded in response and then stood from her bed. "It's alright to be sad, Sybbie. I just don't want this to ruin your day."

Sybil sniffled. "I'm sorry, Papa. I don't want it to ruin my day either. I just don't know what else to do at the moment. I just want a nap."

"A nap? It's still the morning," her father said. "Why don't you get up and do something, love?"

Sybil suppressed a yawn. "Oh, I would, but I didn't sleep well," Sybil confessed.

"Oh," her father said, understandingly. "Well, alright, then. A nap will do you a lot of good then. Perhaps when you wake up, you will have something to do."

"Perhaps," Sybil said as she lay down. "Oh, and thank you for taking Edward to the train station. I'm sure he and Mr. Crewe appreciate it."

Her father smiled. "I was happy to do it. Rest well, my love," he said and kissed his daughter's cheek. "I'll see you soon."

"See you soon, Papa."

Her father closed the curtains to darken the room for her before he left. He knew Sybil needed time to return to her normal self again and a nap was just the thing she needed. As he left her door, he wandered through the upstairs and noticed that George had his bedroom door open. Tom peeked in and saw George seated by his window reading a book. "George?" He asked.

George looked up from his book and greeted his uncle. "Hello, Uncle Tom," he said as he stood from his seat and set the book down.

"Catching up on some reading?" His uncle asked.

"Yes," George nodded. "Just reading some Steinbeck. Is Sybbie alright? I saw that she ran up to her room when you left with Edward."

"She's alright. She's just tired."

"Ah, I see," George said. "I'm going to miss Edward a lot, too. He's my best friend. I'm happy that I'll have him with me at training, though. It's better than going in not knowing anyone."

"Very true," Tom agreed. "Do you have any plans for this afternoon?"

George thought for a moment and then remembered that he did have an invitation for the afternoon. "I do, actually. My grandmother invited me to her home for lunch. Why?"

"I was hoping you may be able to do something with Sybbie. I know you always can cheer her up. Perhaps she can go to your grandmother's with you? She was there recently and is quite fond of Isobel."

George agreed to the idea and was more than happy to bring Sybil along with him. "She can come with me. I'm sure my grandmother would love to see her, as well. Perhaps I'll even invite Marigold."

"Thank you, George," Tom smiled. "Yes, she will enjoy that. She is napping right now, though, so perhaps in an hour or two, you may knock on her door to see if she is awake."

"Will do," George said.

When George was alone in his room again, he continued to read to pass the time; that is until he got bored of reading. He tossed the book aside onto his bed and left his room in search of Marigold to ask her if she was interested in joining him and Sybil for lunch at his grandmother's. The rapid sounds of Marigold typing away at her typewriter could be heard from outside of her room and he knew he would get scolded by her for interrupting.

As expected, Marigold annoyedly questioned George as to why he was in her room. He told her about his invitation to his grandmother's, but Marigold politely declined. She told him that she simply did not have the time to leave for lunch because she had to finish writing this chapter of her story since she had made a deadline for herself. George scoffed and left her room. The sound of Marigold furiously typing away could be heard again as he walked away.

Only an hour had passed when Sybil was shaken awake by her cousin. She groaned and sat up, coming face to face with George. "George!" She gasped. "What on earth are you doing in here? And why did you wake me?" She asked as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"I wasn't going to come in but you wouldn't respond to my knocking on your door. Did you have a restful nap?"

"I  _did_ ," Sybil said. Even though Sybil had not been asleep for long, she could not deny that her nap was peaceful. "You didn't answer why you woke me up from my restful nap."

"Oh, I'm inviting you to come with me to my grandmother's house for lunch," George said as he went to her vanity and looked at her things.

"When?" Sybil asked.

"Right now," George answered, picking Sybil's hairbrush. "This looks painful," he said, pointing to the white bristles of the brush.

"Right now? Fine." Sybil stood from her bed and quickly stretched. "Wait for me downstairs while I fix myself up, alright?"

"Alright. Don't take too long."

Sybil went to her vanity and brushed her hair when George left her room. Now, she had something to do to occupy the afternoon, just as her father said she would. She wondered if he had anything to do with the reason George invited her. She shrugged, at least she could see Aunt Isobel and enjoy lunch with her and George. Once Sybil felt that she looked presentable enough to leave the house rather than looking as though she had just woken up from a nap, she went downstairs and met George in the entrance hall. "Is it still raining?" She asked as she approached him.

"No," George began, "which is why you and I are going to walk to Crawley House."

Sybil looked at him surprisingly. "Walk?"

"Walk," George repeated with a smirk. "You're alright with walking, are you not?"

"Of course, I am," Sybil said. "I'm glad that I put my coat on. Alright then, let's walk. It'll be an exciting journey," she smiled.

"That's the spirit," George smiled. "Everyone knows you and I are leaving together already so no need to worry."

The two cousins walked out and away from Downton Abbey side by side. George shoved his hands into his coat pockets while Sybil crossed her arms for warmth as she walked. The rain has ceased but the air was crisp and cool. Sybil took great care to not walk too fast in fear that she may slip on the wet ground. "Did Marigold not want to tag along?" She asked.

George shrugged. "She said she needed to finish a chapter for her story. Really, Sybbie, she acts as though she were getting paid to write."

"Let her. We may have a Louisa May Alcott in the family."

"Who?"

Sybil sighed. " _Little Women?"_

"Where?" George looked around.

"Nevermind." Sybil looked back at Downton Abbey and then forward again. "What a morning…"

"Indeed," George sighed. "What did you give Edward anyway when you went out to him this morning?"

"A book. A book filled with all the wonders of the world. It's a travel book"

"How fitting. Edward has always spoken of traveling. Perhaps we can do some traveling because of this war."

Sybil glanced at her cousin and smiled sadly. "But the traveling you may do will most likely be to fight on another country's soil. Those aren't good circumstances for traveling."

"Well, we'll see."

George and Sybil walked out of Downton Abbey's gates and continued to his grandmother's house. It dawned on George that he was to leave Downton soon for his training, as well. First Edward, then Sybil, then finally George. He would be strong on the day he was to leave and would show that he was fearless of what the future held for him, but that fearlessness was only a mask to hide his fear of it all. He stopped walking, which caused Sybil to stop, as well. "I wonder if my father felt as I do when he left to fight in the Great War."

"I'm sure he did and he made it through," Sybil said.

"Yes, but then look what happened to him. What if that happened to me? You survive a war like that only to be-"

"George," Sybil interrupted. "You mustn't let anything that happened in the past stop your future. Your father, my mother, Marigold's father, Edward's father; we may not have known them growing up but I know they've been watching us grow up into the young men and women that we are, and I think they would want us all to be brave in times like these and they are proud of us wanting to help and defend our country. This is our purpose in life at the moment, George."

"You're right, Sybbie," George smiled. "Thank you for that." He pulled his cousin closer for a brief embrace before they were on their way again. "I hope I'm stationed in London for a short time so I can see you and meet your new nurse friends."

Sybil laughed and lightly hit George's arm. "George! If that's your reason for visiting, I will refuse to meet with you!"

"But that always happens during wartime! The nurses and soldiers fall for one another, don't they? Look at you and Edward!" George teased.

"Not always," Sybil blushed. "The nurses I shall be acquainted with will also be nurses in training, just as I will be, George. They do not need you as a distraction." She heard George chuckled.

"Alright, then, I'll visit you when the training is over."

With a smirk on her face, Sybil entered the gates of the Crawley house and went to the door. "I can't wait to tell your grandmother about all the nonsense you just said to me."

George knocked on the door and crossed his arms. "You know she'll find it all amusing. She loves me."

After Sybil laughed at George's comment, the door was opened by Isobel and she welcomed the two with open arms. The two cousins entered the cozy home filled with the aromas from the lunch they were about to share. Their stomachs ached for food now and the two did not hesitate to sit at the table as soon as they were told to do so. Their meals were served and Sybil's afternoon soon became filled with wonderful conversation and wonderful company. For that afternoon, at least, she had forgotten about the sadness she had felt all morning.

Edward's train arrived at its destined station in the afternoon and once he saw the familiar scenery, he was all the more happy to return home. As he stepped out of the train and onto the platform, he realized that he had not planned a way to return home. His home was more than a few miles away from the station, and even though it would be quite difficult to walk all that way with a suitcase in tow, he decided he could brave it, especially since it had stopped raining. After he mentally thought of words of encouragement for himself, he left the station and began on his walk home.

As Edward walked past the small shops and pubs in the village, he heard his name being called from across the road. He turned in the direction of the voice and saw a familiar man crossing the street and waving at him. The man was stout and had graying hair, along with a mustache. Edward recognized him right away as his family's friend and neighbor, Mr. Owens. "Mr. Owens!" Edward called out back to him. The man met him on the sidewalk and immediately shook Edward's hand.

"Edward, my boy! You've returned!"

"I have," Edward smiled. "It's very nice to see you, Mr. Owens. How are you?"

"I'm very well! You know, I was surprised that I saw you from across the road at this moment! Your mother told the Mrs. and I that you wouldn't be home until next week!"

"Well, plans changed and I thought I might surprise mother by returning home a bit early."

"Oh, she will be so surprised! Say, would you like me to take you home? My car is parked right across the road. I was on my way home anyway."

"Would you really, Mr. Owens? I would appreciate that. Here I was thinking that I could walk all the way home," Edward chuckled.

Mr. Owens laughed and waved the idea away. "Walk? Heavens, no! Come along then."

Edward followed his neighbor across the road and to his car. After putting his suitcase in the back of the car, Edward went to the passenger's seat and was soon on his way to his home again, but not walking. "Thank you so much, Mr. Owens. I'm lucky that you saw me," he said.

"You're welcome, Edward; and yes, what luck! I was just at the post office dropping off a letter for my daughter."

"Ah, and how is she?" Edward asked. He remembered Mr. Owens' daughter well but had not seen her in many years due to her marriage. She was a few years older than Edward and he hadn't spent much time with her during his childhood, but he had always thought she was a very pretty and nice girl. She always had a smile on her face and it was no surprise that her sweetheart married her as soon as she was of age.

"My Vivian is well. She and her husband just moved to a larger home in Suffolk. Oh, and she is due to have a child soon! Isn't that wonderful? I cannot wait to be a grandfather!" Mr. Owens smiled widely as he spoke of his daughter and future grandchild. The sight also made Edward smile.

"That is wonderful news. Congratulations."

"Thank you. My wife and I are delighted." Mr. Owens' face became serious after he spoke and he shook his head. "I'm not delighted about her husband possibly going off to fight in this war, though," he said sadly. "It'd be a shame if he had to leave before his child is born, or even after."

"That would be terrible," Edward spoke quietly. His own mother had to experience the pain and loss of losing her husband so young before Edward had been born. It was something that he knew no one should experience, but with situations such as war, there were always people who did. "I hope he doesn't have to leave for her sake."

Mr. Owens nodded. "We all pray he doesn't have to. Edward, you're not enlisting, are you?"

Edward remained silent long enough for Mr. Owens to understand his answer.

"Why, son?" Mr. Owens asked.

"Why  _not_?" Edward asked back.

"We have enough men eager to enlist who have no idea what they are getting themselves into. Let them give themselves away first before you do."

George suddenly came into Edward's mind. His best friend, so full of life and bravery, really did not have any idea how sorrowful and difficult war could be, and neither did Edward. "It's my duty to my country. I had to."

Mr. Owens sighed and then smiled mirthlessly. "Just like your father. The minute the war began in 1914, Edmund enlisted. Luckily, he had me there to enlist with him, even though I was hesitant at first." Mr. Owens had been Edward's father's best friend almost all their lives. They had grown up in the village together and they both left the village to go to war together. When Edward was a young boy, he would always ask Mr. Owens questions about his father and the conversations always ended with Edward wishing he had known his father. As a child, all of the stories Mr. Owens had told him about his father made Edmund Trent sound like a hero. However, Edward soon discovered that his father really was a hero, and he had died as he was helping and protecting his fellow soldiers in Flanders.

"He seemed to be always ready for action. I, myself, have to admit that I was a bit hesitant, as you were." Edward said.

"Well, I am proud of your bravery but now you'll have me worried. Does your mother know yet?"

"No," Edward sighed. "Not yet. Telling her is why I returned here early. I hope she's not too upset with me."

"Once again, I am proud of your bravery," Mr. Owens chuckled. "Just be safe out there, Edward. I want my best friend's son to be a hero just like him, but I want him to return home a hero, understood?"

"Understood," Edward answered with confidence. He couldn't guarantee it all, but he most definitely would try.

The rest of the short car ride was filled with talk of what Edward did during his stay at Downton Abbey. He told Mr. Owens of the grand birthday celebration for Lord Grantham's beautiful granddaughter, Sybil Branson, and all the evenings he spent dancing with her. He told him of the activities at the Thirsk Fair and the family dinners, followed by games in the drawing room. He was glad that Mr. Owens kept asking questions about his stay, but their conversation was cut short due to their arrival at Edward's home. His family's small cottage looked as happy as ever. The scent of flowers from his mother's garden, which reminded him of Sybil's perfume, along with the smell of wet grass from the morning rain, enchanted him as he stepped out of the car and retrieved his luggage.

"I'm happy to be back," Edward said, smiling at the cottage with pride. He turned and began to speak to Mr. Owens through the car window. "Thank you for bringing me here. It was very nice to see you and talk with you."

"You're welcome! And of course, Edward. You and your mother ought to come for dinner tomorrow!"

"That sounds fine," Edward smiled. "We shall be there."

"Excellent! I'll tell the Mrs.," Mr. Owens said as he began to drive away. "Goodbye!"

When Mr. Owens had driven off, Edward slowly made his way up the cobblestone path that led to the front door of his home. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and took a deep breath. He began to feel the nervousness of telling his mother his news, but he would not tell her until the opportunity presented itself. He knocked twice on the door and stepped back, not wanting to frighten his mother when she opened the door.

He had only waited a few seconds before the door was opened by his mother. Her green eyes widened at the sight of her son standing before her. The shock she had on her face turned into joy within seconds. "Edward!" She exclaimed. She threw her arms around her son and hugged him tightly. Edward hugged his mother's petite frame and kissed her cheek.

"Are you surprised?"

"Very!" His mother laughed in disbelief and pulled away to look at her son. "You must have grown taller!"

"Impossible," Edward chuckled. "I was only gone for two weeks."

"It was far too long of a time away," his mother smiled. "Come in, darling! Come in." She took Edward by the arm and pulled him into the house, closing the door behind her as she did so. "What brings you home so early? Oh, nevermind, I'm just so happy to see you again!" His mother sighed. "You have no idea how dull it is when you're not here. I missed you so very much!"

"I missed you too, Mother." Edward could now smell a savory aroma coming from the kitchen and his stomach grumbled quietly. "It smells delicious!"

"Oh, I'm making a soup. It still needs to sit awhile but you may have some when it's ready, of course. It's a good thing I made a lot of it even though I wasn't expecting to cook for two" his mother said happily. "How was your visit? Did you have a nice time?"

"My visit was marvelous. I made a lot of fine memories," Edward said as he made his way to an armchair in their small parlor. His mother followed, eager to know more about his visit.

"And did they treat you well? You know people of their status can be so rude."

"They've never been rude to me, Mother, you know that. They treated me very well."

"Hm. What about George Crawley? How is he? I hope he didn't get you into any trouble," Edward's mother said as she sat across from him on the settee.

_Not much trouble_ , Edward thought. "George is very well and no, he did not get me into any trouble. Anyway, I had many outings with his family. I went to a fair, to the cinema, and I even went out dancing a few times."

"Dancing?" His mother laughed. "With whom?"

"Oh, I went out dancing with-"

"Just a moment, dear," his mother said quickly as she stood from the settee. "I need to check on the soup and I'll make us some tea. Oh, and let me take your coat, dear."

Edward stood and removed his coat for her. "Thank you, Mother."

"You just relax and I'll bring the tea out once it's ready. We shall continue talking then," his mother smiled as she took his coat and left the room. Edward sat back down on the armchair and looked at the fireplace mantel.

The fireplace was the focal point of the room, but it was the two photographs on the fireplace mantel that truly is where the eyes went to first, at least, that's how it always had been for Edward. Despite just having sat down again, Edward stood and went to the fireplace mantel to get a closer look at the photographs. On the left of the mantel was a framed photograph of Edward and his mother. It was his favorite picture of the two of them. The photograph had been taken in the garden when Edward was around four years old. Edward always smiled when he saw the photograph because he had been laughing when the picture was being taken while his mother kept her composed soft smile. The other photograph on the mantel was the wedding portrait of his mother and father. His mother was seated in a chair in her simple yet beautiful wedding gown while his father stood beside her. His parents had married quite young before the Great War and had only been married three short years before his father's death in 1916. Edward was born only a few months after in 1917 to his mourning mother. The wedding portrait, however, brought his mother happiness every time she saw it and she always said she was so grateful to have met and married Edmund Trent. He was her light, she told Edward, and when he passed away, Edward was born and brought the light back.

Seeing the photographs reminded Edward of the day that he took a photograph with Sybil. He had not received the photograph and assumed they had not been ready yet. He told himself that he would write to Tom Branson and ask him about it as soon as he had the chance. Edward did not want to leave for training without having a photograph of Sybil with him.

"Who's Sybil?"

Edward, startled, looked away from the mantel and saw his mother in the parlor entrance holding the brown leather traveling book. She had found it in Edward's coat pocket as she was hanging his coat up.

"Sybil Branson is George's cousin. She gave me the book before I left," Edward answered.

"I see," his mother said, looking through the book gingerly. "It's a very nice book. I know you would love to travel to these places someday. How thoughtful of her."

"Yes," Edward said. He had had little crushes on girls as he was growing up and had spoken openly about them with his mother, but Sybil Branson was not a crush. She was so much more than that to Edward and he had no idea how to go about telling his mother about his feelings for her. Would his mother get jealous? He hoped not. He hoped she would take an interest in Sybil and want to meet her. Edward would be thrilled for the two to meet and to like one another since Edward was hoping that Sybil would be a part of his life.

"I can tell by her short message to you that seems to be quite fond of you," his mother said as she sat down on the settee again. "Are you fond of her?"

"I- yes," Edward chuckled nervously as he returned to the armchair. "I had met her a couple of times in the past when I visited Downton during George's and my school days. We used to play games together. I got to know her so much better during this visit, though. When I arrived, they were planning a grand birthday celebration for her. We reconnected during that and danced all evening. After that, we always sought out one another's company."

His mother watched her son speak with interest. "So, she is Lord Grantham's granddaughter?"

Edward knew the point his mother was trying to make. "Yes, but she doesn't care about wealth or any of that, Mother. Her father used to be the chauffeur at Downton Abbey before he married her mother, the daughter of Lord Grantham."

"Oh, what a scandal that must have been," his mother said, surprised. "Well, she is a nice girl, then? All I want for you, Edward, is a girl with a good and caring heart."

"She is that and more, Mother. Sybil Branson is loving, ambitious, and very kind. There are so many good things I can say about her. I just had a perfect time with her and her family."

"Edward, that's lovely," his mother said with a sad smile. "I'm overjoyed that you've found such a charming girl but saddened because, well, we are at war again. These aren't the best times to give your heart away to someone when you don't know what will happen. Also, what mother wants her son to leave her?" She laughed curtly after she spoke which caused Edward to laugh, as well, but nervously. He was not leaving her to go and be with Sybil, but he  _was_  leaving.

"No need to worry about that, Mother," Edward told her. "Things take time. Besides, she won't be at Downton Abbey for much longer."

"Oh?" His mother set the book down on the small table in front of her. "Is she going somewhere?"

"Yes, to London. She's training to become a nurse," Edward said warily, knowing that this would lead to him telling her his news.

"A nurse? Heavens, in times like these. That wasn't very smart of her," his mother said.

Edward frowned. "Why not? She wants to help others. Her mother was a nurse during the Great War. We all must make sacrifices in order to help our country and end this war before chaos ensues any further."

"I suppose so. Don't you go and try to do anything. I want you safe as long as possible. Perhaps the war will end before they call you to the war office. I don't need another surprise enlisting like your father did. One moment he was here telling me he was leaving to do the right thing so that he and I can have the best future together and then the next moment, your father and Joseph Owens return to say they've enlisted. I was so angry with your father but I loved him and trusted that he would be alright." His mother sighed and closed her eyes for a moment, remembering the day her husband left for training. "I want you to stay out of this war as long as possible. Your father told me in his letters the horrors he had seen and I want you away from all those things."

Guilt pierced Edward's heart as he listened to his mother speak. He had to tell her now and he would brave her reaction. He only hoped that he would be able to calm her afterward. "I know how you feel about it all mother," he began to say slowly. "However, I do need to talk to you about something."

His mother's shoulders sank. "Edward, you didn't."

Edward nodded. "I enlisted."

"Edward!" His mother's face held an expression of horror and disbelief.

"Edward, please, I cannot bear it. Why?"

"I wanted to, Mother," Edward said, doing his best to remain calm. "George Crawley and I-"

"George Crawley? Did he force you to enlist with him? How-"

"Mother," Edward interrupted. "He did not force me to enlist. He said he was going to and I decided to, as well. I had already thought about it and it felt right to enlist. The war office may be asking for me soon, anyway."

"You didn't even discuss it with me." His mother stood and Edward could already see the tears in her eyes. Edward stood, as well, and walked over to her cautiously.

"You wouldn't have agreed to it if I would have told you. Mother, I can make my own decisions. I know I was unfair to not discuss it with you but I had to do it. I have to be as brave as my father was and take this responsibility that so many others are taking."

His mother looked up into his eyes. "I know you'll be as brave as your father was, dear, and I truly love that you have that same ambition he had; but I've already had to bury my husband. I really do not want to bury my son, as well."

The whistling from the tea kettle caused Edward's mother to swiftly leave the room and go to the kitchen. Edward stood in stunned silence. He had upset his mother and brought back awful memories that she had deep within her heart but there was nothing he could now. He had enlisted and he was going to leave for training soon. It had been his decision and he did not regret it.

When he slowly entered the kitchen, his mother was softly dabbing her eyes as she set out cups for their tea. She looked up at Edward and forced a small smile. "I'm sorry, I just-"

"I understand, Mother. There isn't anything you need to be sorry about. After all, I'm the one who has upset you. I'm sorry."

His mother lightly shrugged her shoulders and poured their tea. "There's nothing we can do now. My son is going to fight for his country just like his father did. It sounds very admirable. It  _is_  very admirable. I may not want you to leave to war, but I'll always be proud of you, Edward, just as I was of your father and still am."

"Thank you, Mother," Edward smiled, feeling relieved that it had all passed.

"I'm still upset," his mother reminded him. "And I shall be worried sick about you, but I love you, Edward, and as your mother, I must support you." She walked over to her son and hugged him. "Promise me that you'll return to me after it's all over and done with."

Edward held his mother and again made a promise he hoped he could keep. "I promise."

"Good," his mother smiled. "That's all I want. Now, let's have tea and then our soup before I start to cry again." Edward's mother took the cups to their small dining table and sat down with her son. During their teatime, Edward got up to fetch the book Sybil had given him from the parlor to show his mother. Together, they looked through all the wonders that the world had to offer and discussed which places they would love to see the most. The conversation brought many smiles to his mother's face and Edward cherished the moment. Soon, he would be away from the comforts of his life and be forced into the unknown, but for now, he was safe and he was home.


	14. Leaving Downton

Sybil spent much of the following morning in her bed. She had taken her time eating her breakfast, still frightened by a nightmare she had that night. She dreamt of being in a grand, almost palace-like, hospital with high ceilings and white marble columns. In her dream, the hospital was empty and she wandered all over the hospital searching for someone to give her directions on where she should go. She saw a figure from upstairs and suddenly found herself in a room filled with empty beds, except one. She could not clearly see who was in the bed, but as she neared it, she recognized the person as George. He had bloodied bandages around his head and arms, and his face was gaunt. Sybil cried out and placed her hand on George's shoulder and lightly shook him. " _George?_ " She had called out his name many times, but his eyes remained closed.

The dream shifted and someone else was now in the hospital with Sybil. She left George's side and walked out into a dark hallway, where she stood alone. From one end of the hallway, she heard footsteps and saw a silhouette of someone walking past the hallway entrance. Going along with where her dream was leading her, Sybil began to walk toward the silhouette and listen for the footsteps. The closer she was, the more the silhouette revealed itself: it was Edward. Sybil felt joy in her heart as she saw that it was him.  _"Edward, you're here!"_  Sybil cried. She wanted to ask him what had happened to George and why the hospital was empty, but as she began to speak to him, Edward stared at her with an expressionless gaze. He seemed to be looking through her as if he could not see her there standing before him. She called out his name once more and he continued to walk. Confusion settled within Sybil and she began to follow him, wondering why he couldn't see her. She reached her hand out to grab his hand but as her hand touched his, she felt nothing and neither did he. Sybil watched him and leaned against the wall, defeated. She began to sink down but a voice filled the hall.

_"Sybil!"_ She looked up and saw Marigold standing before her. Tears fell from her eyes and she was sobbing. Sybil kept herself from sinking and straightened her posture.

" _Marigold, what's happened?"_ She asked, desperate for an answer. Marigold remained silent and kept sobbing. The sight broke Sybil's heart and as she went to comfort her cousin, Sybil awoke from the dream. Her eyes were filled with tears as she sat up in bed and held a pillow to herself for comfort. She did not know why she had dreamt a dream such as that one, but it frightened her and she thought of it all morning and all through eating her breakfast.

The dream, Sybil realized, must have been partially influenced by the conversations she had with George and Isobel at her home the previous day. She told George many stories of her time as a nurse during the Boer War. Sybil had already heard the stories before, but she listened as she ate her lunch. The stories remained in her mind without her realizing it and they took over her dreams and brought her cousins and Edward along with them. However, she did not know what the rest of the dream meant; the empty hospital, Edward ignoring her, Marigold crying; they were all nightmarish experiences. She hoped she would never face any of those things in her life, especially seeing George in a hospital bed suffering from injuries. It had seemed so real and now when she went back and thought of the battered image of him, her stomach turned.

When Sybil decided enough was enough and the dream meant nothing, she left her bed and dressed for the day. Today was Friday, and Sybil had promised that she would visit Lucy at the Cottage Hospital. She shuddered;  _a hospital_. She would be living in a hospital after today, and she couldn't let one dream make her fearful of them.

Since this was the last visit she would have with Lucy for a while and she wanted to make it special, Sybil decided it would be perfect to take a book to read to her. She knew Marigold had kept many of the books that used to be read to them as children, so she went to her room to search for them. Marigold, who was lounging in her small settee, was jotting down notes as Sybil entered her room. "Good morning, Marigold," Sybil greeted. Marigold looked up with a smile and stood.

"Good morning," she sang. "I had the most wonderful dream!"

"Oh, what about?" Sybil asked. She did not want to tell Marigold that she ITALICIZE THIS had the most horrible dream.

"You wouldn't understand," Marigold giggled. "They were ideas for my story! I'm writing down what I can remember so that I do not forget when I write."

Sybil nodded with a smile. "Ah, that's a good idea. Marigold, do you still have the  _Winnie-the-Pooh_  book that my father used to read to us?"

"I do! Check the bottom shelf over there. I'm sure it's there. That's where I keep all the books from our childhood."

Sybil went to Marigold's bookshelf and knelt down to get a better view of the bottom shelf. She immediately found the faded spine of A.A. Milne's  _Winnie-the-Pooh_. She took the book from its place and put it in her leather satchel she decided to use for the day. "I found it, Marigold," Sybil said as she stood. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Marigold answered. "What do you need it for?"

"I'm going to the Cottage Hospital to see the little patient I befriended. I'm going to take her the book to read since she always likes to tell stories like you do."

Marigold smiled. "That's sweet. I suppose children in hospitals need stories so that they can feel happy even though they are in a hospital." After Marigold spoke, her eyes lit up as though she had just had an epiphany. "Well, you best get to the hospital then. Oh, and George and I may be horseback-riding later. If you can't find us when you return, just look for us around the grounds," Marigold said, turning the page in her notebook and quickly writing something down.

"Oh, alright," Sybil said as she went to the door. "I'll see you later then." She left Marigold's room and heard the sound of her typewriter not long after.

"Papa, I'm going out to the Cottage Hospital for a while," Sybil said after she greeted her father on the staircase. "Is that alright?"

"It certainly is," her father smiled. "Will you walk or take a car?"

"I think I shall walk," Sybil answered. "I know it's a bit of a distance but I can manage."

"That's fine. Enjoy the day, Sybbie," her father said with a smile. Sybil nodded and smiled reassuringly at him.

"I will, Papa." She left the staircase and soon left Downton Abbey. The morning air felt refreshing as it filled her lungs. As she walked, she wondered what Edward was doing at this moment. He was probably in his home, with his mother, sharing a meal with her, or perhaps he was reading. She found herself smiling as she thought of him. She wished he were with her at this moment, but there was no use wishing, she told herself. At least, he was somewhere where he was safe, though his safety was only temporary.

Once Sybil walked out of Downton Abbey's gates, she became eager to see her friend, Lucy. She could not wait to see the look on her face when she saw the book she brought to read to her. Sybil knew that it would make her happy and leave her with good memories of their few visits until they saw one another again. Sybil hoped that by the time she saw Lucy again, whenever that would be, she would be out of the hospital and would no longer be ill.

Some time later, Sybil reached the Cottage Hospital. As she entered, she debated whether or not she should just find Lucy or ask someone for permission to see her. She chose to find Lucy on her own, since she had been there before to see her and knew which room she was staying in. She went through the hallway and into the room full of beds that were filled with the same patients that had been there when she was last here. The privacy curtains were pulled around most of the beds, even Lucy's, just as it was during the last visit. Sybil approached the curtain around her bed, slowly, so she would not startle her. "Lucy?" She asked quietly. "It's Sybil." There was no answer. Perhaps Lucy did not feel well enough to answer due to her cough, Sybil thought. Sybil then stepped out from behind the curtain and saw that the bed was empty. The white sheets were folded neatly and showed no sign of Lucy being there recently. Fear struck Sybil. She looked away from the bed and then back at it again, as if Lucy would suddenly be there and that this was all a trick of Sybil's mind. Lucy did not appear, however, but Sybil noticed something on the floor, partially under the bed. It was the red ribbon that Sybil had tied into a bow many times for Lucy's stuffed bear. She picked up the red ribbon and held it tightly in her hands. If no one had noticed the red ribbon on the floor by now, it meant that Lucy had not been gone for long. Sybil walked out from behind the curtain in a desperate search for someone who could give her an answer as to where Lucy was.

Before Sybil could leave the room, a young man walked in, pushing a cart full of medicine for the patients. "Excuse me?" Sybil began walking alongside the man as he began administering the medications.

"Yes?" He asked, curious as to why she was in there.

"What happened to the young patient that occupied the bed near the window?" Sybil asked. "Her name was Lucy."

The man looked in the direction of the empty bed and then frowned. "I believe she was taken to another hospital. I wasn't working the night that she was taken, but I heard talk that she became extremely ill in the night and there was nothing we could do for her here."

Sybil's eyes widened. "Is she alright?"

"I don't know, Miss," the man answered. "And I don't know where she was taken to, should you ask. I'm sorry." The man dismissed her and continued on with his work. Sybil stood beside the cart speechless. Lucy was no longer in Downton and Sybil had no idea if she was well or not. She wondered if her parents had gone with her or if Isobel had known about this. If she did know, she did not tell Sybil anything while she was in her home yesterday.

"Thank you," Sybil said to the man quietly. She left the room and went straight to Isobel's office to ask about Lucy. She knocked lightly and paced a bit while she looked up at the lights in the hallway. Minutes passed and there was no answer and no sound from within the office. With a sigh, Sybil opened the office door and peeked in only to find that the lamps were turned off and Isobel was not there. Frustrated, Sybil closed the door and left the hospital.

She stood for a moment on the side of the road, saddened that she did not see Lucy once more before she was transferred to another hospital. The weight of the  _Winnie-the-Pooh_  book in her satchel became more apparent when Sybil realized she would not get to share the beloved stories with her. She opened the satchel and placed the red ribbon next to the book, hoping that soon, she would be able to return the ribbon to Lucy.

Sybil walked on and away from Downton Abbey, not wanting to go back just yet. She walked amongst the people of Downton, who were going about their day. She received stares from a few people, who recognized her as Lord Grantham's granddaughter; she smiled kindly at them and continued walking.

Sybil walked past the post office but then returned to it, deciding to pick up Downton Abbey's mail since she was there anyway and it would take her mind off of Lucy. She walked in and went up to the front counter. A little bell was placed out on the counter so Sybil pressed it -causing the room to be filled with a trill- and waited. Seconds later, a man walked out and greeted Sybil. "Hello, Miss! What can I do for you?"

"Hello," Sybil smiled. "Has Downton Abbey's mail been delivered yet?"

"I don't believe so," the man answered her. "Are you a resident there?"

"Yes, I'm the granddaughter of Lord Grantham. I was on an errand and I decided to pick up the mail." Sybil could see that the man was not entirely convinced about her relation to Lord Grantham, which amused her somewhat because there were villagers she had walked by that had recognized her. "My name is Sybil Branson. My father-"

"Ah, Branson! Your father is Tom Branson?" The man asked. "I know him."

"Yes," Sybil answered with a surprised laugh. "Tom Branson is my father."

"Well, I'll check and bring you your mail. Wait just a moment, please."

"Thank you," Sybil said to the man. The man left to check for the mail but returned to the counter when the door opened again. Sybil looked over her shoulder and saw a young man enter. He nodded at her as he saw her and went to the counter.

"Ah, hello, Mr. Abrams," the man behind the counter said. Sybil rested her elbows on the counter and looked at the rolls of stamps available for purchase. Most of them were of the King and Sybil found them fascinating.

"Hello. Just stopping by to see if I have any mail," Sybil heard the young man, Mr. Abrams say. "Anything from Poland?"

_Poland?_ Sybil began to become curious as she listened, hoping that more information would be spoken on this expected mail from Poland. "I'll see if there is," the man from behind the counter said. He disappeared through a door and Sybil was left with Mr. Abrams. She gazed at him and saw that he had a worried look on his face. He looked unfamiliar to her, as well. She felt as though she should say something but did not know what to say.

"I couldn't help hearing," Sybil began, unsure of where this conversation would lead to, "but, you're expecting mail from Poland?"

The man looked at Sybil after she spoke and nodded in response. "Yes, from Poland," he said. "I've been waiting for a letter from someone in there for quite some time."

Because of the newspapers, and the discussions her family would have during dinner, Sybil knew that Poland was being taken over by the Nazis. She wondered for the briefest moment if this man was corresponding with a Nazi and she stepped back slightly. "And no response?" Sybil asked, regretting speaking to him further.

"No," Mr. Abrams frowned. "I pray that she's alright."

"She?" Sybil asked, feeling a bit more relaxed in knowing that perhaps this man was not a Nazi ally.

"Yes,  _she_. I don't know if it's any use in confiding in a stranger, but the girl that I'm in love with is in Poland. I met her while I was teaching there. I want to get her out of there and bring her to England before anything happens. I'm just waiting for her response. I'm not from here, though. I'm staying with a friend and his family before I return to my home in Southampton."

Sybil could see the worry in the man's eyes as he spoke to her. She felt guilty for her assumption that this man was communicating with the Nazis.  _How silly of you, Sybil!_  She scolded herself. "I hope you can get her to safety here," she said.

"I have to, but she doesn't want to leave her family. I would gladly help her family but it's not that simple. I'll have to go to Poland again myself and convince her if I don't hear from her soon. I have a feeling that I'll have a letter from her today, though."

"I hope you do," Sybil said to him. "And you shouldn't go to Poland now. The Nazis are there." Sybil was only trying to help but she knew that if this man was truly in love, her words would not change his mind, especially since she did not know him.

"Yes, and I have a terrible feeling that something disastrous is going to happen soon, and I don't want my Freida to be there when it happens, especially because she's…" Mr. Abrams stopped talking, wary of whether he should continue or not. "She's Jewish." He said quickly and looked as though he regretted saying so much.

Sybil understood why he was so fearful now. She had heard only a little of the horrid attacks and murders that took place almost a year ago in Germany that destroyed Jewish buildings and businesses. She remembered seeing the headlines in the newspaper and the shock, along with anger, that she and her father felt toward it all. "You must have hope that she'll be alright," Sybil said quietly. "I hope you and her will get to be with one another again." If she were in this situation with Edward or anyone in her family, words of encouragement from a stranger, after confiding in them, would help her immensely.

"Thank you," Mr. Abrams said. The two smiled softly at one another before the man, who was searching for their mail, walked out from the back door and to the counter. "No mail, Mr. Abrams. I'm sorry."

Sybil saw Mr. Abrams' face drop and his eyes were cast downward in sadness. He looked back up at the man and nodded understandingly. "Come back tomorrow," the man said. "Perhaps there will be something for you then."

"Yes, perhaps," Mr. Abrams said. "Thank you." He turned to leave and looked at Sybil before exiting the office. "Stay safe, Miss," he said to her.

"And you," Sybil replied. "And good luck to you."

Mr. Abrams nodded in thanks to her and walked out the door. He held an expression of sadness as he walked away and Sybil knew that as the war went on, that expression would be one that she would encounter on many people.

"And here is Downton Abbey's mail, Miss Branson."

"Thank you so much," Sybil said as she took the few pieces of mail from the man. She placed them in her satchel and left the post office.

Sybil returned to Downton Abbey emotionally drained. Her entire morning had not been going very well and she wanted to be alone still. She strayed and found herself walking through the grounds of Downton Abbey. Further and further, she went until she stood upon the little bridge on a small creek that her father used to take her to when she was a child. She leaned over the bridge and saw her reflection in the water. Gone was the little girl who used to throw sticks in the water and tell stories with her father; now, a young woman's reflection was present and that young woman was about to leave to become a nurse. She turned away from the water and left the bridge.

Sybil found a large tree that seemed to welcome her to sit underneath it. She gently dropped her satchel onto the grass as she sat down under the tree and leaned against the trunk. While she watched the grass faintly sway in the wind, she stretched her hand out toward and into her satchel; she fumbled her hand around until she felt the coolness of the red ribbon between her fingers. She removed her hand from her satchel and held the ribbon in front of her. "I'm sorry, Lucy," Sybil whispered, wishing there was a way she could see Lucy again.  _Soon_ , Sybil thought,  _when I return to Downton._

When she put the ribbon back, she pulled out the mail she had been given at the post office. There was nothing that seemed to interest her until she saw the last letter. It was addressed to her and it was from the United States. She realized that it must be from her friend, Mae. Not wanting to rip the envelope, Sybil pulled a pin from her hair and began to carefully slide the pin under the envelope fold to open it. "Ha!" Sybil cheered as the fold opened without a tear. Before she could read the letter, however, she heard a familiar voice.

"Sybil, is that you over there?"

Sybil looked up and saw Marigold on a horse in the distance. Sybil placed the pin back in her hair and the letter back in her satchel. "It's me!" She called out with a wave. She picked up her satchel and ran over to her cousin. She saw George coming up on his horse.

"Ah, Sybil! There you are. Marigold said you went out to the Cottage Hospital."

"I did," Sybil answered, patting George's horse gently on its head. "However, it didn't go as planned. My friend, who's a patient there, is very ill and was taken to another hospital."

"Oh, no," Marigold said sadly. "I'm sorry about that."

"Thank you. I just hope she'll be well soon," Sybil sighed.

"I'm sorry, Sybil," George said as he dismounted his horse. "Would you like to join Marigold and I on a glorious ride? You're no longer busy, are you?"As George spoke, Sybil remembered the image of him from her nightmare. She saw the details she didn't want to, from his tattered and bloodied bandages to his gaunt face lightly bruised blue and black in different places. She swallowed back the fear of her cousin ever being in such a state. George must have seen a change in Sybil's expression because he stared back at her with great curiosity. "Sybil? Is everything alright?"

Sybil quickly nodded. "Yes! I'm sorry, I just - I was just distracted by something. Anyway, I would love to ride with you and Marigold."

"Perfect!" George said, happy that there was nothing wrong with his cousin. "Now, I know we don't have a horse for you at the moment, but you wouldn't mind riding with me, would you?"

"No, of course not," Sybil said and pet the horse's side. "If you could just lift me, please?"

George lifted Sybil off of the ground and onto the horse. Once she felt settled, she placed the strap of her satchel around her so that it would not fall. "Alright, George, come on."

"Your horse is going to go so slow now," Marigold teased.

"That is very rude of you to say, Marigold," George said sarcastically to her as he mounted his horse. He was seated in front of Sybil on the horse and looked back at her to make sure she was alright. "Just hold on to me, alright? Don't let go."

Sybil leaned forward and put her arms around her cousin's waist. "I won't," she said. She wished she had her own horse to ride, but holding on to her cousin would have to do for now. "How long have you two been out riding?"

"Not for too long. Aunt Mary did not approve of this but we went anyway," Marigold giggled as the horses began walking.

The cousins rode together all that afternoon. They raced, they laughed, and they retold their favorite childhood memories of each other. The sadness and fear that Sybil had felt during the morning had disappeared during these moments and she kept a smile on her face as they joked with one another. The only time her smile left was when they were returning to Downton Abbey hours later, and she knew that the time she had just spent with her cousins was the last carefree moment the three would have together before she and George left. When they were riding back to the stables late in the afternoon, a heavy rain began to pour and within minutes, the cousins were drenched. The three knew that they were sure to get a scolding from someone as soon as they walked through the doors of Downton Abbey, but they had had a wonderful afternoon, and no one's scolding could spoil it for them.

"I enjoyed that very much," George said as he left the stables with his cousins.

"As did I," Sybil smiled as she felt the contents of her satchel, which were all dry, to her surprise. She held the satchel tightly to herself so that they would remain that way.

"I wish we could have gone to London to go shopping or played a cricket match like I hoped we would; but that was before the war announced and we don't have many people to play cricket with," Marigold shrugged.

"The cricket match!" George exclaimed as he was reminded of it. "That's right. I had challenged you and Sybil. Oh, well. We can play when we're all back at Downton again or until we know eleven people who are willing to play."

"That will never happen," Marigold smirked and then added hastily: "I meant us knowing eleven people who can play cricket would never happen, not us being at Downton together." She then violently shivered and squealed from the wetness of her coat. "I'm going to run inside! I don't know if you two want to run, but it's just the most dreadful feeling to have your clothes be soaked all the way through!"

"And your hair looked like a sad dog's floppy ears," George laughed.

Marigold felt her hair and glared at him. "I forgot to bring a hat. Don't tease me!" She began to run to escape the rain while Sybil and George followed after, quickening their pace.

"Why must you tease her like that?" Sybil giggled as she and George walked together.

"I was only joking. Marigold knows that it's all in good fun, " George smirked. "So, are you alright today, with Edward leaving and all?"

"Yes," Sybil answered quietly. She began to recall memories of dancing with Edward and she had a sudden yearning to see him. "Have you spoken with him today?"

"I spoke with him this morning."

Sybil froze and looked at her cousin. "This morning?" She asked, wondering if she had been home or not. "Was I still here?"

"No, you had just left," George answered. "Do you want to know what he said?"

"Yes!"

George chuckled at his cousin's reaction and began to tell her of his and Edward's conversation on the telephone. "Well, he says that he made it home safely and he is happy to be home. He misses Downton Abbey, though, and he said that he can't stop thinking of you. He really wishes he could us all again soon. Oh, and he loves the book you gave to him. A book full of places to travel to, correct? He looked through it all with his mother last night."

Sybil blushed and looked down at her shoes as she walked. "Yes. I'm glad. Anything else?"

"Oh, he did ask to speak with you but I told him you had gone out."

Sybil groaned. "If only I would have stayed home a few minutes longer. Will he call again tonight?" What would she say to him if they were able to speak? She wondered if it would even be a good idea to speak with him again since it would be difficult to say goodbye just as it had been yesterday.

"I'm afraid not," George admitted. "He said he's not going to be home for the rest of the day but he said he would be in touch with you, if possible, but not anytime soon, he thinks, especially since you're leaving."

"Well, that's alright," Sybil said. "I know that you two will be very busy once you start training."

George nodded and the two walked in silence for a few moments before George stopped walking and looked to be in distress. Sybil, now concerned, lightly touched her cousin's arm and looked up at him with questioning eyes. "George? Are you well?"

"I'm well," George sighed and looked at her. "It's just that, I had an odd dream last night and I-I don't want to think about it." George continued to walk, leaving Sybil behind in the rain.

"What about?" She asked as she caught up to him.

"It's nothing."

"Oh, come now, George," Sybil said, urging him to tell her. "You can't have a dream that lingers on your mind the entire day and tell me that it is nothing; believe me, I-"

"You were in my dream but I couldn't see you."

Sybil blinked and tilted her head in confusion. "I don't understand."

George, annoyed now at himself for bringing up the subject, stopped to tell Sybil exactly what had happened in his dream. "I was somewhere, I don't know where I was, but everything was destroyed. I kept hearing you screaming for help and every time I would think I was nearing you, your voice would be elsewhere."

Sybil remained silent as she listened and wondered if she should tell George her dream of him, as well.  _Would it be wrong of me to do so?_

"And it was a terrifying feeling," George continued, "because I thought it was real and that you were in danger. All I want is my family to be safe and if any of you were ever in danger and I couldn't help, I don't know what I'd do!" George hesitated to finish his sentence due to the fact that he was forcing tears back and trying to keep his composure.

Sybil, who did not mind that she was now more drenched than ever from the rain, decided to quickly tell George about her dream. "I dreamt a terrifying dream, as well," she said. George gave her a curious expression and she continued. "I was in an empty hospital. There was a room full of empty hospital beds and you were in one. You had bandages all over you and you looked so different. So-" a tear fell down Sybil's face but she quickly wiped it away with her wet coat sleeve. "It was dreadful. Edward was also in my dream but he wouldn't speak to me and Marigold was just there weeping."

George immediately held his cousin and the two embraced. "The dreams mean nothing, Sybil," he said softly.

"Then why do we think of them so much and why are they both nightmares?"

"I don't know," she heard George said with a light chuckle. "Maybe it's because we're family and we just want each other to be safe. My grandmother's stories must have frightened us."

"I just don't want to lose any of you," Sybil said, gently pulling away from her cousin to dry at her eyes.

"And I don't want to lose any of you, either," George sighed, wiping his face with the back of his coat sleeve. "Ugh, this war is making us all act absurd, isn't it? What is it that word Americans say? Sappy! We've become sappy!"

Sybil could not help but laugh. "I'm afraid we've  _all_ been a bit sappy." A sudden powerful boom of thunder sounded from above them, which prompted the cousins to sprint back to Downton.

"Ah, run! It's the Nazis!" George teased as he and Sybil began to run together.

"George! That's not funny," Sybil scolded with a wry smile.

"I'm sorry," George chuckled. "But I don't want to get struck by lightning so hurry!"

George and Sybil ran into Downton Abbey, leaving a puddle of water wherever they went. Mary was already by the staircase with a stern look on her face. "Look at the two of you!" She cried as she saw how soaked her son and niece were. "Marigold is already upstairs trying to get dry."

"We won't get ill from this, Mother. Don't worry," George said as he was catching his breath.

"Yes, well, Sybil has to leave tomorrow to a hospital and if she goes there ill, they won't let her in," Aunt Mary said. Sybil's father appeared soon and held back laughter at the sight of Sybil and George.

"I recommend you both dry off immediately," he said.

"I agree," Mary said. She eyed George and raised a brow at him. "Go, George."

"Yes, Mother," George said and quickly went upstairs. Aunt Mary sighed and left to the drawing room, leaving Sybil and her father together by the staircase.

Sybil looked at him. "I feel as though I've barely seen you all day, Papa."

"That's because you haven't," her father smiled. "How did everything go?"

"Not as planned," Sybil told him. "I couldn't visit at the hospital because Lucy wasn't there. Oh, and I went to the post office, Papa." Sybil reached into her satchel and pulled out the dry letters. "There was a letter from Mae, so I'm going to read it in my room, later."

"Oh, wonderful," her father said as he took the letters. "I'll give these to your grandfather right away. We were beginning to wonder why we hadn't received any mail."

"Oh, sorry," Sybil smiled shyly. "I was a bit bored and in need of a distraction so I went to fetch the mail." Sybil remembered the young Mr. Abrams, who was waiting for a letter from a woman in Poland. She kept the memory to herself and just smiled at her father. "I should go upstairs and dry myself off," she said as she stepped onto the first staircase step. "Or, actually," she began, "I think I may have a bath instead."

Her father nodded. "That sounds refreshing. A nice hot bath, Sybil. Once your done, dinner will most likely be close to being served."

"Oh, good. I am quite hungry," Sybil said and left to her room. Before going to take a bath, Sybil decided to read Mae's letter first. She removed her drenched coat and hung it to dry. She put her satchel down and sat down on the bed with it before she took Mae's letter and began to read.

_September 10, 1939_

September 10th was Sunday, Sybil thought. It was now September 15th and so much had already changed for Sybil since Sunday.

_Dear Syb,_

Sybil was caught by surprise as she saw her shortened name. She remembered that Mae called used the same nickname for her as Edward did. She smiled and continued reading.

_You don't have any idea of how happy I was to receive your last letter in the mail. Do you know how worried I was when I found out that England was going to war? Very worried! You seem to be doing well, though, which is good. Are you really going to train to be a nurse? Where? And why? I know you have a heart of gold and want to help, but wouldn't you rather stay out of all this? I am your friend, though, so I support you, even though I don't agree with it. Just be safe._

_I hope by the time this letter reaches you, you and this Edward Trent you told me about have grown closer! You'll have to tell me about him, Syb. Did I not tell you an English boy would sweep you off your feet? He is English, yes? If not, I was only partially right._

Sybil set down the letter for a moment because she couldn't stop smiling. Mae always could make her laugh. She was like George in that way. Now that Sybil thought about it, Mae and George would get along very well if they were to meet. It's a shame Mae has a boyfriend, Sybil thought, she was someone she could approve of George being with, but other than that, they would be very good friends. She read on:

_As for me, I've been so busy! I got a new job at the local drugstore! I serve ice cream, isn't that great (and sweet)? Arthur has been taking me out a lot, too. I like him so much, Syb. When I'm with him all is perfect. Maybe you feel the same way about Edward Trent?_

Yes, Sybil thought. I feel the same way.

_I have to cut this letter short because I have to send it off soon. I'm leaving to spend a few days with Arthur and his family at their lake house. I should be back by Wednesday or Thursday. Write back to me if possible; I really want to know how you are and what's new._

_Oh, and I will most definitely watch a Clark Gable film for you._

_I hope to hear from you soon! Take care, Syb._

_Your friend,_

_Mae Benson_

After Sybil read the letter, she went to take a hot bath. As she stepped in and sat in the water, she felt more relaxed than she had felt in quite some time. She sighed and looked up at the grand ceiling of the bathroom. This was a luxury she knew she would not have at the hospital. Everything at Downton Abbey was a luxury she would not have at the hospital but she was prepared for it since she and her father lived simply, anyway.

As Sybil relaxed in the bathtub, she thought of Mae's letter. Reading the letter made Sybil miss seeing her friend every day. She missed riding her bike through town and through the countryside with her and going to one another's houses. She had an odd feeling that those days would not return and she somewhat believed it. Things had changed that were out of anyone's control and she wondered if she and her father would even get to see their home again. Perhaps they would have to remain at Downton permanently, which was fine with Sybil, but there was something special about living away with her father. They lived their lives free from the wealth and glamour of upper-class life and it was a lifestyle that she preferred. When she would live in her own house, Sybil thought, she wanted to live in a simple home; she didn't care where. If she and her father were to remain in England, she would be more than content to live in the countryside, away from the busy cities. Perhaps they would even live in Ireland.  _After the war_ , Sybil thought,  _I can plan more_.

By this time tomorrow, Sybil would be already settled in at the hospital, or at least, she hoped she would be. Even though her day did not go as she planned it, she was satisfied with how her last day at Downton was spent. What's better than spending the day with your only cousins? She was grateful she had George and Marigold in her life because she realized life would be quite dull without them. Even when she was in America with her father, she was happy but she wished she could see her cousins more often. She knew she would miss them terribly while she was away in London but she hoped she could be in contact with them as much as possible to see how they were, especially George since he was to leave soon, as well.

Once Sybil was through with her bath and washing her hair, she decided to remain in the bathtub because she knew she how cold it would be once she left the tub, and nothing could pull her away from the tempting hot water she was in. Before she could relax again, there was a loud knock on the bathroom door, which startled Sybil. Even though she thought she had locked the door, she lowered herself into the water just in case she had forgotten. "Yes?" She asked loudly.

"Sybil, are you almost done in there?" It was Marigold. Sybil looked around and reached over for her towels that were folded neatly on the floor adjacent to the tub. "Somewhat," Sybil answered. "I'm still in but I'm about to get out to dry myself. Why?"

"Oh, I don't mean to rush you," she heard Marigold say. "It's just that there's a telephone call waiting for you."

Sybil looked at the door as though she could see Marigold through it. "A telephone call from whom?" She asked.

"I don't know. I just know Uncle Tom said you're needed on the telephone. Whoever was wanting to speak to you said they would telephone again in ten minutes because your father said that you were busy at the moment."

_It must be Edward!_ "I'll be downstairs soon then, Marigold! Thank you!" Once Sybil could no longer hear Marigold outside of the door, she carefully got out of the bathtub. After drying herself hurriedly with the towels, she put her robe on and sat at the vanity, brushing her hair. Edward must have found time to call her and her heartbeat with joy as she realized she would be able to speak with him very soon. She pinned her hair up neatly since it was not completely dry before she got dressed in an outfit for dinner. "My shoes!" Sybil sighed as she realized she had no shoes to put on. She looked herself over in the full-length mirror once before she left the bathroom. She tiptoed through the halls and to her room in a flurry, where she grabbed a pair of black shoes from her wardrobe and slipped them on.

Sybil practically ran downstairs and immediately went to the telephone. Her father had written a note by the telephone that simply stated there was a call for Sybil. She waited patiently by the telephone and began to count the seconds in her head as she waited to hear the ring.  _What should I say to him?_ Sybil wondered as the telephone began to ring. As anxious as Sybil was to talk, she let it ring for a few seconds before answering. "Hello?" She asked, surprised that she seemed to sound almost breathless.

"Sybil? Oh, I'm so glad I can speak to you." It was a woman's voice. A bit of disappointment filled Sybil as she heard that it was Aunt Isobel and not Edward. She wouldn't let her disappointment be obvious, though, since she was genuinely happy to speak to her aunt. "It's Isobel," she heard her say after Sybil did not respond to her.

"Oh, yes, forgive me, Isobel," Sybil said cooly. "How are you?"

"Just fine, dear," Isobel said. "How are  _you_? Eager about tomorrow?"

"A bit, yes," Sybil said. "I haven't even packed."

"You ought to!" Isobel laughed. "I just wanted to call and wish you luck since I won't be able to see you. You will do very well, Sybil. Do not be afraid and remember to study. Do not miss any learning opportunities because anything and everything you learn will be of use to you. Be sure to make friends, too. I know you may feel lonely at first but those nurses will become your sisters and you never know when you shall need them in a situation that you can't overcome alone."

"Thank you so much, Isobel," Sybil said. The advice was great advice and Sybil would be sure to remember all that she said.

"You're welcome, dear. Oh, and I heard that you stopped by the Cottage Hospital to see Lucy?"

"Yes, that's correct," Sybil answered. She heard Isobel Crawley sigh.

"I'm sorry, Sybil. I had known that she had been taken to another hospital but I had forgotten to tell you yesterday. She is very ill."

"I hope to see her again," Sybil said sadly.

"I'm sure you will."

Sybil saw her family begin to go to the dining room for dinner and George waved her over. "I think dinner is going to be served now," she said into the telephone.

"Ah, the same for me, as well," Isobel laughed. "I should go then."

"Thank you so much for all your help. I truly appreciate it. I think I've told you this already," Sybil chuckled. "But I do really mean it."

"I was happy to help your mother with this and now am more than happy to help you, Sybil. Good luck. I shall see you when I see you."

"Goodbye, Isobel."

"Goodbye, dear."

Sybil hung up the telephone and joined her family in the dining room. She sat next to her father and across from her cousin Marigold. She was so used to seeing Edward seated across from her and she missed exchanging glances with him during dinner. "So, was it Edward?" Marigold asked quietly as their dinner was being served.

"No," Sybil answered. "It was Aunt Isobel."

Her father, who was listening to her and Marigold, decided to join in on the conversation. "What did she say?"

"She gave me very good advice about tomorrow and my training," Sybil said. "I really appreciate her. Oh, and, Papa, would you mind helping me pack after dinner for tomorrow? I haven't done so yet."

"I'll help you, darling," her father smiled. She smiled at him graciously and soon everyone had their plates in front of them. Donk stood from his set with his glass of wine for a toast. "Well, the evening I've been dreading has finally arrived. My eldest grandchild, Sybbie, is leaving to start a new chapter of her life at St. Margaret's in London. I have no doubt that she will be an excellent nurse."

"Thank you, Donk," Sybil smiled, feeling bittersweet emotions.

"Ah, and she'll be the prettiest nurse too. Just as her mother was," Donk said, clearly teary eyed.

"Oh, Donk," Sybil sighed. "You're going to make me cry into my dinner."

"Indeed," her aunt, Mary, said as she gently dabbed at her eye with her napkin.

"I know Sybil will be courageous no matter what challenges she may face," her grandfather continued. "Sybil, I know I have told you time and time again but we are all immensely proud of you and supportive of you. You have already made us proud. Please do not stay away for too long because we shall all miss you dearly." Sybil's other family members agreed with her grandfather's statements by nodding their heads and smiling at her. "To Sybil,' her grandfather said, raising his glass along with the rest of her family. "To Sybil!" They repeated. Once everyone had taken a drink from their glasses, Sybil set her glass down and wanted to express her thanks.

"Thank you, Donk, for that. I shall miss all of you but I will return here again. I love you all so much and thank you for making this stay at Downton one of the most special. It certainly was full of surprises from my birthday celebration to the war being announced and me leaving for London. I'm going to work very hard at St. Margaret's and I'm hoping I can help a lot of people while I am there. No matter what happens, Downton Abbey will always be my home."

"And Downton Abbey will always be here waiting for your return," her grandmother said.

Sybil's last dinner at Downton Abbey before she left was filled with sweet and supportive words from all of her family members. There were a few tears but George was ready with his humor to make the tears turn into laughter. As Sybil ate her dinner and listened to her family, she realized how lucky she was to have them all and be in this family. None of them were perfect but in her eyes, they were irreplaceable and she loved them with all her heart. The family dinners would be something she would miss dearly while she was in London. She soon would have to be having dinner alone or at a table full of strangers, who would hopefully in time become friends and maybe even seem like family. The comforts of her family may not be present physically for her while she was gone, but she would carry them in her heart and think of them whenever she felt lonely.

"I'm going upstairs to help Sybbie pack up," her father announced as the family left the dining room after dinner. When her family left for the drawing room, Sybil and her father went upstairs together and to her bedroom. "Now, what do you think you will be taking?" Her father asked as he entered her room with her. Sybil shrugged and opened her wardrobe.

"A few day outfits that are casual enough to walk around London in, I suppose." Sybil began to take out clothing from her wardrobe that she thought would be perfect for London. While her father helped her, she separated casual dresses, blouses, skirts, stockings, and other articles of clothing that were necessary. She began to place the clothing in her suitcase as her father looked further through her wardrobe.

"Sybil, why don't you take one or two evening gowns?"

Sybil looked up from her suitcase in disbelief. "What for, Papa? I'm going to be at the hospital most of the time, I'm sure. I don't think that I'll have a need or reason to go anywhere that requires an evening gown."

"You never know, Sybbie," her father said, taking out a red evening gown, along with a dark blue one that she had worn during her stay. "These are lovely. You don't need to take the dress I bought you for your birthday; that one is too elegant. Just take these."

"But, Papa," Sybil began to say but her father had already placed the dresses in her hands. "They won't get used."

"I have a feeling that they will," her father said with a wink. Sybil raised a brow out of curiosity.

"You seem quite certain."

"I'm not exactly certain," her father chuckled. "But you never know when they may be needed. I don't just want you to work and be cooped up in that hospital every single day. If you make friends and they want to go do something during the evenings, go with them. Make the most of life, Sybil, just as you did here. Go out to dinner, spend time with new people, go dancing. I know you can be trusted and are very responsible so go out and enjoy yourself."

Sybil had not thought about how her social life would be once she was in London. She could make friends but she didn't think that she would be going out with them, especially dancing. She couldn't imagine herself going out to dance with anyone except Edward anyway. "I suppose I can take them," Sybil said with slight hesitation. "I can't guarantee I shall be going out in the evenings but you're right, it is good to have them available."

Her father smiled. He had high hopes that Edward would visit Sybil in London at some point, and if he were to take her out dancing, Sybil would need something to wear for the occasion. "I'll try to visit you as often as I can, Sybil. On Sunday's I can go and we can have breakfast together. Or every other Sunday, we can do that."

"Perfect," Sybil smiled as she took a few hats and pairs of shoes from her wardrobe.

Her father walked over to her vanity and saw the portrait of her mother. With a gentle smile, he picked up the portrait and lightly touched it. "Keep your mother's bracelet that I gave to you here, Sybbie," he said, not looking away from the portrait.

"I will, Papa," Sybil said. "I'm wary about taking evening gowns so I would never ever think to take my mother's bracelet." She looked up from the suitcase and saw that her father was admiring her mother's portrait. She smiled at the sight and continued packing. "I wish the both of you were taking me to London tomorrow."

Her father looked away from the portrait. "We are, Sybbie," he smiled. "She is always with us and she will most definitely be with us tomorrow. She is so proud of you. We both are."

With a light sigh, Sybil went over to her father and hugged him. "And I love you both, Papa," she said and kissed his cheek. She looked at the portrait of her mother and touched the frame. "May I take this with me, Papa?"

"Please do," her father said, gingerly placing the portrait in her hands. "I have a few more photographs of your mother so there is no problem with you taking this with you. Besides, I think it would bring much comfort to you if you can see her."

"Thank you, Papa," Sybil said and returned to her suitcase. She placed the portrait between her dresses so that it would not get damaged during their travels. "I hope that I shall have a place to put her. What else should I take?"

"Whatever you want, darling," her father said and sat on her bed. The opened letter from Mae was still there and her father picked up the letter. "Did Mae have anything interesting to say?"

"She misses me," Sybil answered. "I miss her too. Will we return to America, Papa? I can't imagine us doing so anytime soon unless the war ends."

Her father shrugged and thought about it. "I don't know yet, Sybil. We may not be returning for a while. I was even thinking of selling our house."

The mention of selling their home caught Sybil's attention. "Sell our house?"

"Yes," her father said. "I would sell it and have our belongings sent here somehow. It's something for me to think about some other day. Right now, it's a bit stressful to ponder on it."

"I understand," Sybil said. Selling their home would not be an easy decision for her father to make but she trusted that he would end up making the right choice for them both. "No matter what, Papa, we have family here that would be more than happy to have us for forever."

"I know," her father said. "We're so lucky to be here, as well. We're safe here in the countryside. I can't imagine how frightened other families must feel elsewhere."

_Like in Poland_ , Sybil thought. "I hope all the other people in the countries involved in this war feel safe soon," she said. "I actually met a man today who was expecting a letter from a loved one in Poland."

"Oh, really?" Her father asked. "Was he an Englishman?"

"I believe so," Sybil answered. "He's worried because the woman he loves won't come to England without her family. She's Jewish too."

Her father shook his head. It broke his heart to hear of loved ones being separated and families feeling like they were in danger for doing nothing but living. "There are already many people who have had to face that trial. We can only hope and pray that people like him are reunited with their loved ones and are far away from any danger. So far, I feel that we've abandoned Poland."

"We have?" Sybil asked curiously.

"Unfortunately," her father sighed. "War is messy, Sybil, but we must help those who we can. Let's not discuss it anymore. Let's just continue on packing."

Dropping the subject, Sybil continued to pack. There wasn't much else for her to take, however, aside from what she had already packed. She emptied her satchel that she had with her throughout the day and decided to take Lucy's red ribbon. To her, the ribbon symbolized hope. It symbolized hope that Sybil would see Lucy again which meant that she would return home to Downton.

There was one important batch of items that she wanted to take with her to London but did not have: the portraits that she had taken with her family and Edward. "Papa, do you know when we will receive the portraits we took together? I had hoped that I could take them with me."

"I imagine we should be receiving them soon. When they arrive, I shall take the ones of you to you in London."

"I would appreciate that, Papa. Thank you."  _Good_ , Sybil thought.  _That was something I could look forward to._ "I wish Edward would have been able to take the portrait I took with him. If he wanted to take it, of course."

"I'm sure he would have," her father said. "If there is more than one copy of that photograph, I shall see that he receives it."

"Thank you, Papa!" Sybil beamed. "You're so wonderful! I hope Edward has a chance to visit me in London. Do you think he will?"

"I'm sure he will," her father said with a smile. "So, you'll be alright tomorrow, Sybbie?"

Sybil nodded confidently. "I'll be alright, Papa. Our train leaves at ten o'clock?"

"Ten o'clock," her father repeated. "We'll have to leave here at half-past nine. Tomorrow is Saturday so the train station will be much busier than it was when I took Edward."

"I'll have breakfast downstairs then since we have to leave early," Sybil said. "Then I can say goodbye to everyone and we can be on our way."

Once Sybil and her father felt that she had packed enough, she closed her two suitcases and set them aside. With a yawn, Sybil looked at the clock in her room and pondered on whether she should get ready for bed or not. It was still early, but it also was an appropriate time for her to go to bed, especially since she knew her nerves for tomorrow would keep her awake for some time. "Papa, I think I'm going to get ready for bed now and attempt to fall asleep early," Sybil said.

"Alright then," her father said as he picked up her suitcases. "I'll put these downstairs so that we don't have to worry about bringing them downstairs tomorrow morning. I'll tell the rest of the family that you're tired."

"Thank you," Sybil said and hugged her father. "Good night, Papa."

"Goodnight, my darling. Sleep well. Wake up at a reasonable hour, please."

"I will," Sybil smiled. She closed the door after her father left and began to get herself changed and ready for bed. Later, as she lay in bed, she looked out the window at the clear dark night sky. She knew that whatever window she would look through tomorrow night would be obstructed by buildings and London smog. It would be a such a change. Her silk plush bed covers wouldn't be with her tomorrow night either; she sighed at the thought. She would have to abandon what made her comfortable because it was no longer about her; as a nurse, it would be all about her studies and her patients. She was ready for it.

That night she slept with little to no disruptions to her sleep and only dreamt of happy things. The nightmares were gone for now.

"The Germans sank one of our steam merchants," Sybil's grandfather announced as he slammed the newspaper onto the dining room table after breakfast the following morning. Sybil looked up from her almost empty plate and took a peek at the newspaper on the table. Her father took the newspaper out of her sight before she could read any of it. He father flipped through the pages looked at the story.

"Terrible," he muttered as he placed the newspaper back on the table.

"And this is only the beginning," Donk sighed as he stood and began to leave the room. George stood and followed his grandfather.

"Don't worry, Donk, I'll stop them," he said. Sybil stood with her father and walked with him, arm-in-arm, to the drawing room.

"We'll have to leave soon, Sybil," her father said to her. Moments later, the women of the family joined them in the drawing room and immediately began saying their goodbyes to Sybil.

"Goodbye, my darling," her grandmother said with a sad smile as she embraced Sybil. "I love you, Sybbie."

"I love you too," Sybil smiled and then went to say goodbye to her aunts.

"Take care, Sybil," her aunt Edith said after she hugged her.

"Write to us," Uncle Bertie said as he hugged his niece.

"I will," Sybil said reassuringly. Her eyes became clouded with tears by the time she finished saying goodbye to her Uncle Henry and reached her aunt Mary. The two said nothing to one another and just pulled each other into a tight embrace.

"If you don't return by Christmas, I'm going to be furious with you," her aunt playfully warned. Sybil laughed and wiped her tears.

"I'll return, I promise."

Marigold was already in tears when she said her goodbyes to Sybil. "I'm going to miss you very much, Sybbie." The cousins embraced and soon, George joined in and held both of his cousins.

"We love you, Sybbie."

"I love you both so much," Sybil cried softly as she huddled together with her cousins.

"We must all be brave," George said. Sybil nodded with a smile and pulled away, drying her face with her handkerchief she had kept handy for the morning. When she turned, Donk was standing before her with open arms.

"Donk, I don't want you to worry about me," Sybil said to him and he held her.

"I can't help that," her grandfather said as a tear fell from his eye. "If you ever need anything from any of us, please call us right away. We love you, Sybbie."

"I will, Donk. Thank you," Sybil smiled. She kissed her grandfather's cheek and lightly squeezed his hands. "I love you, Donk." She turned towards her father and held onto his arm. "Shall we go now, Papa?"

"We should. I wanted us to see one more person on our way to the train station," her father said. He checked his watch to see if they had enough time. With a nod, he and Sybil walked out of the drawing room with her family following behind. Sybil's suitcases were already waiting by the entrance to Downton Abbey. Her father picked up the suitcases and opened the door. "I'll return later today," he said to everyone. Sybil watched as her father walked out to the car.

Mr. Crewe was waiting by the car and immediately helped with a suitcase when her father neared him. Sybil hesitated in following her father and remained in the doorway with her family. It had been a quick morning but Sybil could do nothing to slow the moment now. "Goodbye, everyone," she said to her family with a sad smile. After her family restated their goodbyes, Sybil looked around the grand entrance of Downton Abbey. The memories of everything she had experienced with her family and Edward filled her mind as she took in the elegance of her true home. "Goodbye, Downton," she sighed, touching the doorway gently. "I love you all." She turned away and walked out of Downton Abbey with confidence but at the same time, a heavy sadness. It was the first time she had walked out of Downton Abbey with no knowledge of when she would return. In a few hours, she would be in London and life, as she knew it, was going to be very different.


	15. St. Margaret's Hospital

Sybil kept her eyes fixed on the lush scenery of Downton as Mr. Crewe drove her and her father silently out of Downton Abbey's gates. She took in every tree, near and distant, every cloud in the sky, and every face they drove by. She had to take it all with her through memory, she thought. She had no idea when she would return to this beautiful place and she did not want to forget a single detail of it; it would break her heart if she did so.  _It won't be forever, Sybil_ , she told herself. She looked away from the window and down at her hands, which were neatly folded on her lap. She saw that her hands were trembling slightly and she held one hand in the other to calm herself.

The car slowed down and came to a stop minutes later. Confused, Sybil looked at her father, then at Mr. Crewe, who was parking the car. Outside of her window, she saw the church, St. Michael and All Angels. Sybil, who was slightly confused, leaned forward to the front of the car and turned to her father; "Papa, what are we doing here?" She asked.

"I had told you that I wanted us to see someone before we went to the train station," her father responded with a gentle smile. He left the car as Sybil suddenly understood their reason for being at the church. She left the car with her father and the two walked arm-in-arm together. They walked past the humble stone church and went through the cemetery gates. Sybil and her father made their way through the rows of graves of all shapes and sizes until there had reached the grave of her mother. Together, they stood before it in silence and a light breeze blew through the air. Sybil took a deep breath as her father slowly removed his arm from hers and left her side. She watched him walk to a tree, which was growing lovely white flowers. He plucked two small flowers and returned to Sybil's side. He took his daughter's hand and gently placed one white flower in it. He kept the other and went to his wife's grave. "Hello, darling," he said in a whisper and placed the flower on the grave and closed his eyes. Sybil watched the scene and her vision became clouded with tears. She wiped her eyes with her coat sleeve and decided to join her father. She slowly walked up to her mother's grave and placed her flower adjacent to her father's. Her father opened his eyes and smiled at her. He reached over and gently squeezed Sybil's hand before backing away from the grave. "I'm going to return to the car so you can have a few minutes here," he said to her. "Don't be too long."

Sybil nodded in response and her father returned to the car. She placed her hand on her mother's grave and began to speak in hushed tones. "I'm going to London today, Mother," she began, "I'm sure you already know that, though. I pray that I can be as strong as you. I don't know when I'll see you again here." Sybil swallowed back tears and took a step away from the grave. "But you're everywhere, not just here. You'll be with me in London, won't you? I'm sure you will be. I'll probably need your motherly guidance for things. After all, you were quite accomplished as a nurse. I wish I had you here to give me your advice and tell me your experiences," she said with a small smile. "But I'll just have to experience it all myself," she continued, "and I really cannot wait to do that."

Sybil stood at the grave for a short time more, saying nothing. She silently prayed for her protection in London and for her family's protection here in Downton. As she prayed, she felt a sense of comfort, as if her mother were praying with her. When her prayers were finished, she knew she had to return to her father in order for them to be on time for their train. "I love you, Mother," Sybil said before leaving the grave. "You're always in my heart."

As Sybil left her mother's grave, the light and gentle breeze blew through the trees around the cemetery. She looked back at her mother's grave and saw the white petals falling from the trees like snow and onto the graves, including her mother's.  _How beautiful_ , Sybil thought as she turned and began to walk away.

As Sybil walked, there was another grave that caught her attention and she knew that her time there would have to be extremely brief. She stopped and stood before the grave of her uncle, Matthew Crawley. "Hello, Uncle. I know I may not visit often," she said sadly. "We all love you so much," she sighed. "George wants to be just like you. He wants to be a war hero. I may not remember you but I always hear everyone say George is a lot like you. I'm sure you've seen him grow up throughout the years. I worry about him," Sybil spoke quickly now since she knew she was pressed for time. "And I know God will be watching over him during his time as a soldier. I know you will be watching over him too." She paused for a brief moment before she left the grave and returned to the dirt path of the cemetery, her uncle's grave still in view. "Goodbye, my dear uncle," she said before walking away.

As soon as Sybil was out of the cemetery gates, she quickened her pace and returned to the car. Mr. Crewe immediately began to drive away to the train station once Sybil was settled in her seat. "Thank you for bringing me here, Papa," she said to him. "It was exactly what I needed. Oh, and thank you, Mr. Crewe."

"Of course, Miss Sybil," Mr. Crewe said to her.

"You're welcome, darling," her father said. "I know we both would have regretted it if you would have gone to London without seeing her."

"We would have," Sybil agreed. "I went to Uncle Matthew's grave too."

"Did you? I'm sure he's proud of you and George too," her father said and turned around to smile at her. Sybil nodded and looked back through the window at St. Michael and All Angels until it was too far. She then relaxed in her seat and awaited the moment they would reach the train station.

Sybil exited the car with the help of Mr. Crewe when they had eventually reached their destination. She stood anxiously as she watched people entering and exiting the train station with their luggage in tow. Her father soon stood next to her, holding her two suitcases. "Well, here we are," he said to her. He placed one suitcase down and extended his hand to Mr. Crewe. The men shook hands and exchanged smiles. "Thank you for driving us here, Mr. Crewe. I'm not certain when I shall return from London but I'll telephone Downton so that they could tell you when I arrive. I don't mind waiting here for you."

Mr. Crewe nodded. "Right, Mr. Branson."

It was Sybil's turn now to extend her thanks and say her goodbyes. "Thank you, Mr. Crewe," she said, extending her hand, as well. Mr. Crewe, instead of shaking her hand, took it and kissed it.

"You're welcome, Miss Sybil. I wish you the best of luck in London."

"Thank you," Sybil smiled. "Take care, Mr. Crewe."

"I will, Miss."

"Well, we ought to find our platform now," her father said to Sybil, picking up her other suitcase. "Goodbye, Mr. Crewe. Wait for my call."

Sybil and her father walked through the entrance of the train station and began to peer over the hustle and bustle of people who were eager to travel on this Saturday morning. "I need to find our platform," her father said. "Wait here on this bench. I'll find someone who can help."

"Alright, Papa," Sybil said as she watched him disappear into the crowd. She sat on the bench and waited patiently for her father. She noticed that on the far end of her bench, there was a woman. She seemed anxious due to her knee bobbing up and down and her constant fiddling of the handle of her lone suitcase. Out of the corner of her eye, Sybil saw that the woman was soon approached by a man. The woman stood immediately and the two embraced.

"Ready, my sweet?" The man asked as he picked up her suitcase.

"Quite ready," the woman said, her voice filled with excitement. The two walked away together and vanished into the crowded platform. Sybil felt a pang of yearning in her heart and she began to think of Edward. She did her best to ignore the thoughts, however, because she knew she would start wishing Edward were here.  _Oh, what I would give just to see him here once more_.

"Sybil!"

Sybil looked out into the crowd in disbelief that she heard someone calling out her name. "Edward?" She asked so quietly that no one could hear her. She stood from the bench and examined the crowd. Where was he? Was this her mind tricking her into thinking that Edward was here?

"Sybil!"

_There he is again!_ Sybil looked to her left in hopes of supposedly seeing Edward. Her heart began to leap. She then saw her father waving at her to come to him from a distant platform. "Sybil, our train!"

"Oh!" Sybil sighed and quickly maneuvered her way through the crowd. She felt a slight embarrassment thinking that Edward would be here. That would be impossible, she thought; Edward was home and the last thing he would do was come back to Downton for a moment to say goodbye to her again. "I'm sorry, Papa," Sybil said when she reached the platform her father was at.

"You have nothing to apologize for, darling," her father replied, confused as to why she was apologizing in the first place. "This is our train. You go first and I shall follow."

Sybil looked out at the gleaming crimson train and boarded it. "This is it, Papa," she said eagerly when she felt that her father boarded and was standing behind her.

"This is it," her father repeated as he gave her a ticket. "Let's find our seats."

The two walked through the train cars and compartments until they found the car where their seats were. "I'm sorry I didn't get us a first-class compartment," her father said as he put Sybil's luggage on the empty seats connected to theirs.

"Oh, Papa, you know I don't mind that at all," Sybil smiled as she took her seat next to the window. Her father sat across from her with a sigh. "The train is bound to leave in a few minutes. We should arrive in London a little half-past twelve, I think."

Sybil stretched her arms outward nervously. "I do hope that's a good time to arrive."

"I believe it is. I recently spoke to Isobel and she said that they wanted everyone there around that time."

"I hope this is where I'm meant to be," Sybil said to her father. He smiled and leaned forward, taking his daughter's hands in his own.

"I believe it is, Sybil. If you're there and realize that it's not meant for you, then do not hesitate to come home."

Sybil shook her head. "Don't tempt me with that, Papa," she chuckled. "I'll remain there as long as I'm needed."

The train whistle sounded and the train jerked forward.  _This is definitely it_. Sybil looked out of the window as the train began to move forward at a slow and steady pace. Onlookers from the platforms waved at the train and Sybil waved back at them. She wondered how these men and women would fare in this war. She saw the young men and older men and wondered if they were destined to leave their homes and fight for England. She left the window and leaned back in her seat. "Goodbye, Downton."

Sybil could feel her father watching her, so she sat up and faced him. He gave her a reassuring smile. "Downton will always be here, Sybbie, and you will return before the year is out. They have to let you return home for Christmas."

"I do hope they do. It's not as if hospitals can't take patients during Christmas."

"That is true," her father said with a nod.

Sybil and her father remained silent for a while as Sybil was watching the beauty of Downton pass by her in green blurs from the window and her father was reading the newspaper that he had been keeping in his coat pocket. The news of the sunken steam merchants blared on the front page, but Sybil looked away and kept her attention on the passing scenery.

"Papa?" Sybil asked, breaking the long moments of silence. Her father set his newspaper down and seemed eager to talk with her.

"Yes, Sybbie?"

"If by some miracle, the war were to end soon while I was away at training, would I stay?" She asked.

"I would imagine you would stay. You would still be training to be a nurse. We just wouldn't have to worry about you being in London," her father said to her. "I really do hope the war ends quickly, Sybbie. Remain focused on your studies and training whether or not the war is long."

"I will, Papa." Sybil crossed her arms and imagined herself at St. Margaret's. She imagined herself reading countless of medical books and tending to many patients, even maybe befriending a few, just as she did with Lucy. She saw herself walking around London during her free time and writing letters to her family back home and to Edward.

"I wonder what they'll have you do while you're there besides all the obvious. Do you have anything specific that you want to do? What part of nursing interests you the most?" Her father asked.

"I'm not sure," Sybil shrugged. "I want to be a nurse but I don't know what sort of patients I want to work with. I suppose I can't control that when I'm there but if I had a choice, I think I would specialize in helping children."

Her father smiled. "That would be nice. Do you think you'll drive any ambulances while you're there?"

Sybil laughed and nodded. "Oh, that would be fun! But, Papa, would you even feel comfortable with me driving an ambulance around London?"

"Just don't tell me until after you've done it," her father smirked. "If they do need ambulance drivers, though, just say that your father was a chauffeur and that you inherited his excellent driving skills."

"Papa!" Sybil felt at ease now and could not stop giggling at her father's proud expression as he spoke. "I know for a fact that I did not inherit your excellent driving skills. I'm not that good of a driver. If you want me to volunteer, however, I shall."

"I'm sure that would be appreciated. Just be safe. Maybe you can get a little bit of extra training so that you can feel more confident with driving if you need it," her father said. "Oh, and Sybil, I wanted to give you some advice that I recommend you follow."

Sybil leaned forward slightly in her seat. "Yes, Papa?"

"People tend to be very curious about other people," her father began, "especially people they haven't met before. I think it would be wise if someone asks where you're from or your family, to not tell them that you're the granddaughter of the Earl of Grantham and that you live at Downton Abbey. People are envious and I don't want anyone thinking they can treat you poorly or differently just because you come from a wealthy family. You and I live simply, but they don't know our entire life story. If someone has gained your trust completely then you are free to tell them, but even then, tread carefully. Understood?"

"Understood," Sybil said confidently. She realized that it was a very good idea to not go on and tell those she would meet that she was the granddaughter of the Earl of Grantham. She had been very careful when she started school in America to not tell them about her family; the children were already much too curious when they discovered she was from England. Mae was one of the few people who knew about her family but she had never treated her friend differently for it. She did not know how many other girls there would be at St. Margaret's who were the daughters or granddaughters of those who had titles; she may be the only one. "Perhaps no one will ask anyway."

"Perhaps but I wouldn't put my hopes in that," her father said. "Just be prepared if anyone does ask. You're a very kind girl, Sybbie, so I hope you are treated with kindness in return. I do want you to make friends, as I've said before."

"I'm sure all will be fine, Papa," Sybil smiled. "I shall take your advice. Thank you."

Her father nodded with a content smile. "It'll be some time before we get to London so if you want, you may sleep. I don't know what your day at the hospital will be like but I'm sure there will be a lot told to you and they may keep you busy."

"But I don't want to sleep, Papa," Sybil said. "I want us to talk during this time because I'm going to miss you so much. I'll miss talking to you."

"I'll miss the same too, Sybbie," her father sadly smiled. "But remember I said I would go and visit you. I can't stand to be away from you for too long. You're all I have."

Sybil leaned forward and hugged her father. "You'll always have me, Papa. Thank you for always supporting me and coming with me to London for this."

Her father's arms wrapped around her. "I wouldn't miss it for anything, Sybbie."

The train pulled into King's Cross station in London at forty minutes past twelve. The abrupt stop of the train woke Sybil, for she had been able to take a very brief ten-minute nap after talking to her father most of the way. She looked out onto the platform flooded with people. The busyness of Downton train station was nothing compared to the busyness of King's Cross. Her father stood from his seat and picked up Sybil's two suitcases. "London," he breathed. "Let's try to get out of the station quickly so that we can find a cab." Sybil followed her father off of the train and into the crowd. She held onto his arm so that they would not become separated in the currents of the crowd.

As they went through the crowds, Sybil saw, more than once, parents saying weepy farewells to their children. She heard the parents saying to their children words such as: "Behave for your aunt, alright?", "Don't worry; the family you are staying with are very nice people", and "We'll be together again soon, I promise." She had remembered talk of children being evacuated from London but were people that afraid that they should send their children away to live with complete strangers even though the Nazis were not here? She couldn't imagine how frightened the parents of these children must feel about the uncertain future of not only their children but for everyone.

The station seemed to be clamorous with the combination of people's chatter and the blaring sounds of different trains whistling. She held on tightly to her father's arm as they passed by embracing lovers and families making promises on the platforms. "Are we almost out, Papa?" Sybil asked loudly so that her father could hear her.

"We are! The exit is that way!" Her father answered back just as loud. They soon found themselves standing outside of the chaotic station and in the weak sunlight of the overcast afternoon.

"That was too much," Sybil said as she looked back at the station.

"That's London," her father said with a smirk and looked out onto the street. A cab was parked across the street and the driver seemed to realize that they were looking for a cab.

"You need a ride, good sir?" The man asked from across the street.

"We do," Sybil's father answered. He and Sybil crossed together and went straight for the cab. The driver opened the back door for Sybil and her father and took the suitcases from him, placing them in between him and Sybil.

"Where to then?"

"St. Margaret's Hospital," her father said to the driver. Within minutes, the car was gone from the station and out into the London streets. "We arrived here in perfect time," Sybil's father said.

"We did," Sybil said with a nod. "Papa, when we were going through all those crowds of people, I saw what seemed to be parents sending their children away."

A sad expression appeared on Sybil's father's face. "Yes, I saw that too. Those are the children that are being sent away to safety. Not everyone is doing it, though. It's only a precaution. They're being sent to the countryside where it's safe."

"Places like Downton?"

"Yes, places like Downton. Downton may even become a haven for children from London and the big cities."

"Oh. It just seems so sad to me."

"It is very sad," her father said but gave Sybil a reassuring smile to cheer her up. "Is St. Margaret's far from here?" He then asked the cab driver.

"Not too far," the cab driver answered. "Have you been there before?"

"No," Sybil and her father said simultaneously.

"Ah," the driver smiled. "It's a nice place. I drive by it often."

"I'm eager to see it," Sybil's father responded. "You won't mind waiting for me while I say goodbye to my daughter there, do you? I have to leave her there for nurse training."

The driver nodded. "I can wait. Where are you heading to after the hospital?"

"King's Cross again," Sybil's father said and then looked at his daughter. "Is that alright? I'll say goodbye to you and then let you be on your way."

"That's fine, Papa," Sybil said, forcing a smile. She knew saying goodbye to her father would be most difficult, even though he promised her that he would visit soon.

When the cab parked in front of St. Margaret's hospital, Sybil was in awe. She stepped out of the cab and gazed at the hospital in wonder. It was small but it was built out of beautiful white stone and had columns that had weathered with time. Sybil couldn't believe she would be living here, but she decided to not have too high of hopes, for the inside of the hospital may not match the exterior. "I'll return soon," Sybil heard her father say to the driver as he got her bags and left the car.

"Papa, isn't this place grand?" Sybil asked.

"It is," her father smiled and looked up at the hospital. They walked through the open iron hospital gates and found themselves in a courtyard. To the left was the entrance to the hospital and to the right, across from it, was the medical school, which had the same architecture. In front of the hospitals, there were other girls who were saying goodbye to their families or significant others.

"I suppose this is where I say goodbye," her father said as the two stopped in front of the entrance to the hospital. "I can assure you that it won't be easy for me just as it wasn't easy when your mother left for her training."

"It won't be easy for me either, Papa," Sybil said to him, her voice already trembling as she tried to hold back her tears.

Her father placed his hands on her shoulders. "Every prayer, every thought, everything I do will be dedicated to you, Sybbie," her father said to her. "All I want for you, my darling daughter, is for you to flourish here, to be safe, and to be happy."

"Oh, Papa, I love you so much!" Sybil threw her arms around her father and the two tightly embraced. He even set her suitcases down and lifted her off of the ground as he used to do when she was a little girl. "You've given me so much safety and happiness throughout my life," Sybil said to him. "You've caused me to flourish."

"But I won't be here with you anymore, Sybbie. You're a young woman now. I've guided you up to this point and as a father, I can only pray that I have taught you well enough to be able to be independent and successful."

"You have, Papa, you have," Sybil assured him. She could see her tears making the shoulder of his coat damp. She closed her eyes and rested her head against him. "I love you so much, Papa."

"I love  _you_  so much, Sybbie. You're my world." She could hear the sadness in her father's voice. She squeezed her father a little tighter and did not let go. She had never been away from her father as long as she would have to be for her training. It had always been difficult for Sybil to be separated from her father, especially when they left for America. The memory of her first day of school came to mind and she realized that it wasn't very different from this moment.

" _But, Papa, I don't want to go to school," a young Sybil cried and she hugged her father's leg in front of the schoolhouse._

" _I have to work, Sybbie," her father chuckled. "I can't take you anywhere if you're holding onto my leg like that; people will think you're a little monkey."_

_Sybil's giggles replaced her tears. She loved that her father could always make her laugh. "Then they'll take me to the circus?"_

" _They just might!" Her father laughed. "But you need to stay here at school, Sybbie. You'll get to read books and write things. Then perhaps you and I can take turns reading one another books when it's your bedtime. Doesn't that sound nice?"_

_Sybil nodded and let go of his leg. "Yes," she nodded. "But, Papa, I want to stay home with you all the days."_

_Her father sighed but kept his smile. He knelt down in front of her so that the two would be eye-level. "Sybbie, I would love to always be home with you too, but I have to work and you have to go to school. If I don't work, then you and I won't have any nice things and if you don't go to school, you won't be able to do a lot of fun things. It's only a little more than a few short hours. I'll be here to get you when it's over. No matter what happens, I will always be here waiting for you so that we can go home together."_

_Sybil sniffled. "You will?"_

" _Always, Sybbie," her father smiled and kissed her cheek. "Now stop these little tears. You'll be home soon. At the end of every day, you'll always be home." He wiped away her tears with his thumb and hugged her. "I love you, Sybbie. I hope you have a wonderful first day here. Before you know it, we'll be together again."_

_Sybil hugged her father and kissed his cheek. "Promise?"_

" _I promise," her father smiled and stood up when Sybil's teacher came out of the classroom to bring Sybil in. "I'll see you in a few hours, Sybbie."_

_Sybil stood by her teacher and watched her father walk away and she wanted to run back to him as fast as her little legs could, but he wanted her to stay and that's what she would do. She waved at him. "I love you, Papa!"_

"Goodbye, Sybil," her father said to her.

"No, no," Sybil began to plead for time to stop and for him to stay, but her father gently pulled away from her and kissed her forehead.

"You have to go in now, Sybil," her father said to her. He was trying to smile but his smile the tears in his eyes betrayed him. "Don't cry," he told her as he wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"But you're crying too, Papa," Sybil told him with a small smile. She also began to wipe away his tears with her thumb.

"Of course, I am," her father chuckled lightly. He sighed and father and daughter faced one another. "I'll see you very soon, Sybil," he said as he placed her suitcases in her hands. Sybil held onto them tightly and nodded.

"You're right, you will," she said, trying to make them both feel better. "Goodbye, Papa."

"I hope you have a wonderful first day," her father said as he began to slowly take a few steps back from her.

"Thank you, Papa," Sybil said, forcing her tears not to fall. "I'll try not to look back as I go forward."

"That would be wise," her father said with a nod. Silence filled the now larger gap growing between them. "Go on then, Sybbie," her father said, waving her along. Sybil nodded quickly and took a step back.

"I love you," she said and turned away from him. With a weak deep breath and suitcases in hand, she began to walk toward the entrance. She did not turn back to see if her father was still standing there; she felt his presence without having to look. She even thought she heard him say "Lord, protect my little girl."

Sybil dried her tears as she entered the hospital and soon was in awe again at the interior. She was so used to the cottage hospital at Downton and this was entirely another world for her. White columns were placed around the entrance hall of the hospital and Sybil saw the many side staircases and hallways that led to other wings. She knew that as soon as she got used to being there that the entire hospital would seem much smaller to her, but for the moment, she reveled in its humble beauty.

In the middle of the entrance hall was a small wooden table where two nurses were seated with papers and lists. Sybil then noticed two small groups of young women with suitcases stood at the right side of the room and the left side of the room. Some looked ecstatic and some showed no expression at all. More than a few of them looked at Sybil as she stood in the middle of the room. Sybil simply smiled at them and approached the table shyly.

"Are you one of the girls here for training?" One of the nurses asked.

"Yes, I am," Sybil said.

"What is your name?" The other nurse asked as she began to look through her list.

"Sybil Branson."

"Branson," the nurse repeated as she looked at the list. "Ah, here you are. We only need a few more girls to arrive." She made a small check next to Sybil's name with a pencil. "You will be in the group to the left. Ward Sister Agnes will be here soon to give you all further information so if you could just stand over there and wait patiently. Oh, and welcome to St. Margaret's."

"Oh, thank you," Sybil said as she left the table. Before she joined the group on the left, she looked at the entrance to see if her father was still there but he was gone.

There were seats to sit at on the left side of the room but they had been occupied already by some of the girls in the group. Sybil decided to stand off to the side near the corner. She had done enough sitting all morning and standing was what her legs needed. She took a headcount of both groups and discovered that there were ten girls in the group to the right and seven girls in the group that she was in.  _They must be waiting for three more girls to complete the ten_ , Sybil thought.

As Sybil stood waiting, she listened to the chatter happening between a few girls in her group. They told one another their excitement about being there while one told them that she was only there to satisfy her family. Sybil kept to herself and continued looking out at her new surroundings. She looked out at the group on the right and saw that there was a statue of a woman in between two hallways. It must have been a statue of St. Margaret. When Sybil looked away and to the left, she saw a young man with blond hair walking out of the hallway next to her. He was carrying a box and seemed to be dressed in some sort of uniform for the hospital.  _What was his job here?_ She watched him until he was about to walk past her, but before she could look away, the two had made eye contact. He smiled at Sybil and continued on his way while other girls watched him go. She had not returned the smile but instead looked down at the wooden floor and then to her shoes. What is a young able-bodied man like him doing here? She assumed most young men wanted to go out and be soldiers. Whatever he was wouldn't affect her, Sybil told herself.

The remaining girls entered the hospital and checked in within minutes of one another and joined the group to the left. One of the girls stood right beside Sybil, but again, Sybil kept to herself. Out of the corner of her eye, Sybil could see that the girl had red hair and a shabby coat. The girl turned to Sybil and decided to introduce herself. "Hello," the girl said with enthusiasm. "I'm Grace Crawford." She stretched her hand out to Sybil. Sybil returned the smile and shook the girl's hand. Now she could no longer keep to herself.

"Hello, I'm Sybil Branson."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sybil Branson," Grace smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too," Sybil said to her. Grace opened her mouth to speak again but a demanding presence had entered the room.

"Good afternoon, ladies," a woman greeted. She was an older woman and wore a nurse's uniform as well as a red cape around her shoulders and her light brown hair was tucked neatly under a white covering for her head. "I am Ward Sister Agnes. I'm sure you're all very eager to begin the day but first, you must be shown to your rooms so that you make set your bags down. We're going to be doing quite a bit of walking and you don't want to be lugging your luggage around with you. Now, we have separated you into two groups depending on your last names." She then gestured toward the two nurses at the table. "The group to the left will follow Nurse Banks and the group to the right will follow Nurse Walsh. They shall show you all where you will be residing during your time here. Nurse Banks, why don't you take your group first?"

"Yes, Sister Agnes," Nurse Banks said. "Come along, ladies," she said as she began to walk down the hall. "We shall be going down this hall and up two flights of stairs."

The girls followed in an orderly manner. Sybil found herself at the front of the line while Grace Crawford followed behind. They were led down a hallway and then up two flights of wooden steps that creaked from the combined weight of all the girls. These stairs led them to a long corridor. Nurse Banks directed them to the first door and stopped walking. "This door is where you group of girls are to stay. The second door is for the other group. The other doors are for the other nurses that choose to reside here. This door is to remain unlocked at all times, unless Sister Agnes or another Ward Sister locks it, and must always remain closed." The nurse opened the door and turned to the group. "Please, choose your beds and do not argue over anything, please. We must all be mature here."

Sybil entered the room first and immediately searched for a bed that she wanted. There were five beds against one wall and five beds against the other. The beds each had a small nightstand with drawers next to them. All of the walls had two medium sized windows and old but quaint white lace curtains. There was a sitting area at one end of the room with many places for the girls to sit and a small table. It wasn't big enough, though, to satisfy ten young women.

None of the beds appealed to Sybil but she had to take what she could. She went to the bed in the corner and set her suitcases down onto it. The room became filled with the sounds of voices as each girl walked around the room deciding on which bed to take. Sybil watched them for a brief moment before she sat, rather abruptly, onto her bed. She regretted it immediately. She could feel the wooden bed frame through the thin mattress and she amusingly noted that she would never fall onto her bed so that she could save herself from any injury.

Sybil could hear that someone was setting their own luggage down on the bed next to hers. She looked over her shoulder and saw that Grace Crawford had claimed the empty bed. "You don't mind if I sleep here, do you?"

Sybil shook her head. "No, no, of course not. It's your choice," she said to her kindly.

"Thank you," Grace sighed. "Don't worry, I don't snore."

Sybil smiled at Grace, unsure of how to respond to her. She decided to say nothing and was about to open her suitcase until Grace began to talk again. "I've never had a bed all to myself so this is quite exciting for me."

Sybil looked at her with a surprised expression. "Never?"

"Never," Grace repeated. "I've always had to share a bed with my three younger sisters."

"Three sisters?" Sybil asked wide-eyed.

"Yes," Grace nodded. "It's large bed, though, so I don't mind as much. Our home is small and my family can't be spending money on things such as beds for each of us. There are five children in total."

"Goodness," Sybil chuckled, wondering what a home filled with five children would be like. Throughout her childhood, there was only her, Marigold, and George. The three of them alone caused enough trouble.

"I have three younger sisters and an older sister who got married last year. It's such chaotic fun," Grace smiled. "Do you have any siblings, ah, Sybil, isn't it?"

"Yes, I'm Sybil," Sybil replied. "And no, I don't have any siblings, but I do have two cousins that I see as my siblings."

"That's sweet," Grace said. "I'm so happy to be here in London. This is actually my first time in London! It's really all they say it is. I'm from Bristol but my family and I have never made a trip out here; and you?"

Sybil remembered what her father told her about those that were curious. Grace was quite chatty  _and_  curious but she seemed to have a genuine curiosity and appeared harmless. Sybil found her to just be friendly and in need of someone to talk to. After all, she comes from a household filled with girls, she must be in need of female companionship and conversation. "I've been to London once or twice in my childhood," Sybil said carefully. "I was very young, though, so I don't remember much."

"Ah, and do you live very far from here?"

"I'm from a small village in Yorkshire," Sybil answered, trying her best not to sound curt. She did just as her father advised. She would not speak of her life at Downton Abbey nor in America. As far as anyone knew, Sybil was a simple girl seeking training as a nurse. She had a feeling that Grace would pry her for more information and Sybil would have to prepare her answers.

"Yorkshire? That is quite far. You're quite a ways from home."

Sybil was not grateful for the reminder, but she was grateful for Nurse Banks entering the room and telling the girls that it was time to leave the room. "Alright, ladies, that's enough for now. You may unpack and get settled in later. Nothing of yours will get stolen, so don't worry about that. Now we must go downstairs and Sister Agnes will tell you all that you need to know. Follow me, please."

Grace immediately left and followed Nurse Banks out of the room while Sybil threw her suitcases under her bed and followed the group of girls. "We are going to the dining hall," Nurse Banks announced.

"The dining hall? Are we to eat now?" Sybil heard someone ask.

"No," Nurse Banks answered. "It is simply where we are to meet Sister Agnes. You best take your mind off of food, for now, Miss. There won't be any food until you've completed your tour of the hospital and the school." There were a few girls that groaned after Nurse Banks spoke but she ignored them and kept walking.

The dining hall was quite large yet simple. There were plain wooden tables and chairs around the room. The walls were white and had no decoration or frames. The focal point of the room was the large window that displayed a view of the courtyard and the medical school. The girls were led to the array of tables and were told to sit. The other group of girls was already seated at a table when Sybil's group entered, and Ward Sister Agnes was standing patiently at the head of the table as the girls sat down. Sybil folded her hands on her lap as she sat and was ready to be attentive to whatever Sister Agnes had to say.

"Good afternoon, ladies. As you already know, my name is Sister Agnes and I would like to welcome you all here to St. Margaret's Hospital. Now, I believe it is safe to assume that each of you is here because you all have a great interest, or feel a calling to become a nurse. I must say that it is an absolutely wonderful vocation yet an extremely difficult field to go into, however, do not be discouraged. You are here to help others. You tend to the ill and wounded. You bring them hope. During your training at St. Margaret's, you shall be introduced to many things that will aid you even further in your future careers as nurses."

Sybil knew that the passion she felt for being a nurse would be ignited here. She saw the dedication Sister Agnes had toward nursing as she spoke and Sybil felt she was in the right place she needed to be.

"There are difficult days ahead of you," Sister Agnes continues, "but if you keep to your studies and follow your schedule, which I will explain later, then you should have no problem succeeding here. Now, let's begin our tour. I shall be explaining rules during and after the tour so please do your best to pay careful attention and do not go wandering off; we are not children. Ladies, stand up."

On command, the girls stood from their seats and waited for their next instruction. Sister Agnes nodded at the girls with satisfaction as they listened to her. "Now, this is the dining hall. All of your meals are served here. Breakfast begins to be served at half-past six in the morning. You do not need to be in here precisely at that time but all of you must have had something to eat before eight o'clock. After breakfast, you shall go either to your classes or to work around the hospital, depending on your schedule. A light lunch is served in the afternoon, along with tea, and supper is served in the evening. There is also a door behind me that leads to the kitchen. Some of you may be cleaning and cooking in there if you are given kitchen duty. Oh, and do not expect numerous courses and options for meals. This is a hospital, not a Duke's castle. Follow me."

Sybil knew she was used to the grand meals and courses that Downton had to offer but she also had lived simply with her father in America, and their dinners usually consisted of a small meal instead of numerous courses followed by a delicious dessert.

Sister Agnes left the dining hall with the girls following behind her. Sybil's entire afternoon was to be spent on her feet. The Ward Sister led them to every possible place she could throughout the hospital first and then at the medical school across the courtyard. She began by showing the girls the water closets as they passed by them throughout the hall. She explained them the strict rules of hygiene that they each had to follow to prevent cross-contamination, such as always washing your hands after every task. Sybil touched the back of her smooth hands as Sister Agnes spoke, and she knew her hands would probably be quite different as time passed for her at St. Margaret's. The girls were also shown numerous storage closets that also had sinks in them. Some closets were filled to the brink with medical equipment while others were filled with towels, blankets, and cleaning supplies. "During your free time, you girls will either be sent to help other nurses with their patients or you may be put to clean. It depends on what your schedule will say," Sister Agnes said to them as the walked down a hall.

"What sort of chores will we be doing?" One girl asked; she was clearly terrified of the idea and must have been from a wealthy family since she looked as though she had never done chores in her entire life.

"Oh, the usual: mopping and sweeping, washing the floors and windows, organizing the closets, making the patient's beds, washing bedpans, doing errands for the higher-ranking nurses; things such as that."

The girl nodded and kept the horrified look on her face. Sybil was not as frightened of the chores mentioned, she had done many chores at home with her father and even did a few chores at Downton, but not as many as the ones Sister Agnes listed.

The wards that they walked through were few and were not completely full. Patients of all ages occupied the beds and were each being tended to by a nurse or doctor. Sister Agnes stopped walking in one of the wards and the girls gathered by the entrance to watch the nurses and doctors at work with their patients. Sybil was fascinated by it all. The nurses moved quickly and efficiently. They administered medications, checked their patients, asked them how they were, and helped them with anything they needed.

"Ladies," Sister Agnes began, "this is one of our wards and where many of you may be during the day or evening depending on who you are assisting or what task you have been given. Now, we take very good care of our patients and strive to be professionals in this hospital, especially in front of our patients. One rule that I have yet to mention is what you shall be called here. While you are on duty or are in front of your patients, you shall be referred to by your last names. For example, earlier you met Nurse Banks and Nurse Walsh. You must address them and each other as I have. I know you are all nurses-in-training, but you still get the title. Most hospitals do this and we certainly abide by this rule. When you are not on duty, you don't have to call one another by last name but remember to always strive for professionalism when on hospital grounds."

_Nurse Branson_. Sybil very much enjoyed the sound of that. She couldn't wait to write a letter to home and sign it as such. She could already see her father's smiling face when he would read it.  _"We've received a letter from Nurse Branson!"_ He would say.  _"Nurse Branson? What did she say? Has she forgotten us already?"_ Her grandfather would ask with a smirk. Her grandmother would then scold him by saying  _"Oh, Robert, dear, don't say that."_

The medical school was simply overwhelming for Sybil and she was never as eager for school as she was now. The small lecture hall and classrooms were filled with empty desks and shelves with numerous scientific and medical materials. One of the classrooms even had a model of the skeletal system. The girls whispered amongst themselves when they saw it and asked one another if they thought it was real.

Sybil's favorite part of the entire medical school was the library. St. Margaret's library was filled with books on countless subjects, most of them being medical. There were seats and tables for the students to do their reading and studies. Sybil longed for the knowledge in the withered pages of the dusty books and decided that she wanted to spend quite some time in the library once her schooling commenced.

It was early evening by the time Sister Agnes concluded the tour of the hospital and medical school. Some girls were complaining of their feet hurting from all the walking and were quickly reprimanded by Sister Agnes. She warned them that complaining was not professional and to be accustomed to standing and walking a lot. Complaints were no longer heard after these words were spoken.

They were led back to the dining hall and were told to sit while each of them waited to receive their schedules. Unlike earlier, the dining room was fuller with more nurses who were taking brief breaks between their shifts to have supper. A savory aroma came from the kitchens that made Sybil's stomach audibly announce its hunger. She sat down at a table with the other girls and received her schedule when her name was called out. She carefully read it over and saw that she had classes in the mornings and early afternoons on Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays. Her free time on those days, except Wednesday, simply stated the word "work." She assumed that that meant during that time she would be cleaning or assisting someone in the hospital. Her schedule also stated that she would have to work during Friday mornings and afternoons. Her Wednesday evenings, Saturdays, and Sundays were free for studying or working if she chose to do so.

"Now, these schedules are not permanent," Sister Agnes began, "they may change during the course or your training. We are also at war, and if at any given point in the day, we are required to do something that strays from our schedules, we must do it. If there is an emergency, do as you are instructed. Everyone must help in difficult situations. Times like these require all of us to go about our day with the knowledge that anything could change at any time. I'm sure those of you who are older remember the zeppelin bombings of 1915, or perhaps the younger ones have heard of it?" The girls nodded in response. "Then you all know the damage that was caused and the state of emergency we were in," Sister Agnes said to them. "London was torn apart and I remember it all. I was here, a nurse-in-training, just as you all are. It was late and I was getting ready to go to bed, but then it all began. I dressed quickly and we all had to help our patients and try to shelter ourselves. You can imagine the state the hospital - the entire city- was in. St. Margaret's was filled by the morning with injured civilians. There were many children. It all broke my heart and I was frightened. I was young but had to act selflessly; that is what you are all called to do should anything like that ever happen again. I pray it does not. Now, are we clear?"

"Yes, Sister Agnes," many of the girls said in unison. The lighthearted atmosphere of the group of girls was now more serious. Sister Agnes nodded at them and looked in the direction of the kitchen. "Your supper, I believe, is to be ready soon," she began. "You shall all eat and then return to your rooms to unpack and settle in. I suggest you all get some sleep after you're all finished because tomorrow shall be an early morning for all of you. Here at St. Margaret's, we like to have a little commencement for our new ladies. The commencement shall take place during breakfast. You will be given your uniforms tomorrow, as well."

The sound of a commencement sounded exciting to Sybil and it took her mind off of the fear of an emergency that Sister Agnes had spoken of. Dinner was served and Sybil was not one bit disappointed by her meal, which consisted of a savory stew. She sat and ate silently while the girls around her told one another all about themselves and what their favorite part of the tour was. Even though Sybil was enjoying her solitude, she began to wonder where that Grace Crawford was. She had seen her during the tour but she was always in a different place in the group depending on where they were. Without a word, Grace suddenly appeared at the table with her bowl of soup and sat across from Sybil. Sybil looked up at her and smiled. "Hello," Sybil greeted.

"Hello," Grace smiled. "Did you enjoy the tour? The hospital does not seem as large now, but I still might get lost in it," she laughed.

"I feel the same," Sybil said. "I really took a liking to the library in the school."

"As did I," Grace responded with excitement. "It was breathtaking."

Sybil smiled and continued to have her meal. Her family would be having dinner soon, as well, back at Downton. Her father would be with them by now, or at least, Sybil hoped he would be. She missed him dearly. Tomorrow, she would not awaken in her grand bed at Downton Abbey. She would not be greeted by her cousins, grandparents, aunts, uncles, or father. She would not be able to spend the afternoon with George, Marigold, or Edward. She was seated in a group of strangers, who were just as nervous as she was about the new experience. If her family was not here with her, she would have to befriend others to satisfy her longing for company.

Grace Crawford had seemed to take a liking to Sybil, and Sybil decided to give a friendship with her a chance since many of the other girls had already begun to form small groups. Sybil and Grace compared schedules after they both had finished their meals and discovered that they had very similar times for their classes, but Grace's schedule had different times for work. Even though many of the times were different, Grace expressed that she was happy to get to have some classes and work with Sybil and that she was hoping to get to get to know her better. Sybil also expressed to her that she was looking forward to getting to know Grace, as well.

"Can you believe that there's a rule that forbids us from marrying anyone during our time of training?" One of the girls asked as she sat on her bed in their room.

"That's daft, isn't it? My sweetheart promised that we would be married by next year. I'll still be training by then!" A girl complained.

"Speaking of sweetheart, did any of you see the young men out in the courtyard by the ambulances?" Another asked.

"Oh, I did!" Grace announced. "There were a few that were quite handsome."

Sybil chuckled quietly as she unpacked and listened to the conversation from across the room. The conversations she had listened to after the girls entered the room had amused her but she did not add to the conversation in any way. She had nothing to worry about regarding marriage. She was in no position to marry anytime soon, anyway, but that did not mean she did not want a marriage at all. She wanted a future with the one she was meant to be with and she now thought of Edward when she imagined it all.  _Edward_. Sybil frowned at the thought of him. She missed him dearly too. She suddenly remembered the fair, the dances, going to the cinema, and the last day they were together. She wanted to experience it all over again. She felt a tear begin to leave her eye but she quickly wiped it away and took her suitcases out from underneath her bed. "How many suitcases did you bring, Grace?" She asked to distract herself.

"Oh, just one. It's a big suitcase, though," Grace answered as she placed a blouse in the drawer of her nightstand.

"Ah," Sybil simply said. She took out all that she packed, except for her shoes and evening dresses that her father insisted she bring. She almost regretted bringing the dresses along. Now that she was here, she couldn't imagine going out into the city for anything worthy of dressing up for. She kept those locked away in her suitcase and back under her bed.

As Sybil went through her clothes and began to place them in her nightstand drawers, she found the portrait of her mother and the red ribbon from Lucy's stuffed bear tucked neatly between two blouses. She gently took the ribbon out and felt the cool silkiness of it between her fingers. With a sigh, she placed the ribbon on her nightstand along with the photograph of her mother. She set the photograph at an angle, facing her bed, and the red ribbon lay across from it. The little display made Sybil smile and she stared at the portrait of her mother. Her kind eyes and smile calmed Sybil.  _I'm happy you're with me, Mother,_  Sybil thought as she sat down on her bed.

"Who's that?" Sybil was suddenly asked. "You look so much like her!"

Sybil turned around and saw that Grace was peering over her shoulder at the portrait. Grace backed away slightly, however, when Sybil stood to answer her. "Oh, that's my mother."

"She's so lovely," Grace smiled. "I brought a portrait too." Grace looked through her suitcase and took out a small frame. She held it out to Sybil to show her. In the photograph, sat a large family. Sybil recognized Grace right away. She was standing next to, who Sybil assumed, were her parents. They were surrounded by three younger girls and an older girl: Grace's sisters. "This is such a nice photograph," Sybil smiled as Grace removed the photograph from Sybil's view and placed it down on her own nightstand.

"Thank you," Grace sighed. "I miss them all already."

"I miss my family too," Sybil smiled sadly. "We're making them proud, though."

Grace smiled at Sybil's words. "Yes, we are. Well, I suppose I'll let you finish unpacking. I'm sorry if I've seemed invasive throughout the day; I just really enjoy having someone to talk to. It makes me feel more comfortable, especially in a new place."

"Oh, that's quite alright, Grace," Sybil said kindly. "I understand. I'm sure we'll be doing a lot of talking as the days go on. I'm happy that I have new company."

"Likewise, Sybil."

Sybil did not feel how exhausted she was until she lay in her new and uncomfortable bed. Her legs ached as they did after she had danced for hours with Edward but she knew she had to get accustomed to it. She turned on her side to face the window and saw the weak moonlight shining through the darkness of the room. She closed her eyes and imagined that she was in her bed at Downton Abbey. Gone was the thin mattress that would cause her back to ache; she was now on her soft mattress that she could sink into comfortably. She imagined she was surrounded by her silky pillows and covered by her thick soft blankets, instead of the lightweight ones she had over her. This was her new reality and as much as she wished circumstances were different, she accepted this new experience with a grateful heart. She was training to become a nurse, which is what she had wanted for a long time. She was going to make her family proud.

As she fell asleep, she thought of what her family may be doing at that very moment. She imagined them in the drawing room, talking and laughing. Donk would be drinking a glass of wine with her uncles while listening to Aunt Mary say something witty. Aunt Edith would sigh at her words and change the conversation. Marigold and George would make their grandmother laugh and her father would begin telling them of the train ride from Downton to London and the wonderful hospital Sybil would be at.

_Goodnight, Donk. Goodnight, Papa. Goodnight, Marigold, Goodnight, George..._  Sybil repeated her goodnights to each member of her family, including Edward, until she fell asleep with the anticipation of tomorrow and the start of her new life in London as a nurse-in-training.


	17. The First Day

An ominous wailing pierced through the night and struck fear into the hearts of those that heard it. Sybil sat up in her bed, lightly panting in fear. She turned and looked out into the darkness of the room and heard the other girls begin to stir and awaken. One by one, lamps were being turned on and panicked voices sounded throughout the room. "What is that?" One girl asked while another screamed.

"It's the sirens," one girl said in a harsh whisper as she got out of bed. "Turn off your lamps!"

The girls turned toward the one who left her bed and began to turn off the lamps. A few girls began to protest against her actions, but they were quickly silenced when Sister Agnes threw the door open. "Girls, out of bed! Turn off those lamps! Come now, in an orderly manner. This is a drill, I believe, but it must be taken seriously."

Sybil lept out from under her blanket and grabbed her slippers from underneath her bed. The sound of the siren filled her ears as she passed her window and she gathered together with the group of girls trying to leave the room in the darkness. She felt someone lightly grab the sleeve of her nightgown and when she turned to see who it is, she heard Grace whisper to her: "It's only me. I'm sorry, I don't want to trip on you."

Sister Agnes led the first and second group of girls down the stairs and to the first floor of the hospital. They were taken to a ward and were told to stay in a group by the ward entrance. Sybil could barely see anything in the darkness. Sybil could hear the panic from the Ward Sisters and nurses assuring the patients that all was well. The sirens and fear continued on. "Girls, this is where you must be whenever you hear the sirens," Sister Agnes told them. "If any patient is in need of help or is distressed, you are to help them."

"Are you certain this is only a drill?" A girl asked with a tearful voice. "Do we not have a shelter?"

"This is a drill," Sister Agnes said to her. "We do not have a shelter. The patients come first. We must do what we can to assure the safety of everyone, but we must remain brave and we must remain in the hospital." Sister Agnes paused and listened to the sirens. "I can hear the 'all clear' siren now."

Sybil listened but heard no difference in the nightmarish sound. Her heart was pounding, and as she tried to remain calm, she realized that this was a sound and feeling she would have to become accustomed to. Anytime she heard it, it meant she had to help and be prepared, whether it be life or death. She held her own shaking hands and took a deep breath.  _I am brave._

The sirens finally stopped shortly after they started, even though to everyone it felt like an eternity had passed. A policeman soon came by to speak to Sister Agnes and address all of the hospital staff. He told them they were to receive heavy curtains for these drills or blackouts and were also to receive gas masks in the morning or early afternoon. Sybil was unfamiliar with all of these procedures. She had never worn a gas mask her entire life; truthfully, the look of them frightened her.

"You shall have those delivered," the policeman said. "Also, there was a light coming from a window upstairs. It was on for far too long. All must be dark when the sirens sound."

The girls in Sybil's group began to whisper among one another and blame the other for turning on their lamp. Sister Agnes shushed them and turned towards them. "Please be respectful and listen," she commanded politely. "No one is to blame. I'm sure many of you have never experienced anything like this before."

"It is understandable just this once," the officer said. "The curtains we shall give you will help prevent any light from escaping the windows, but there should not be any light to begin with. If you have lights on during the sirens, you are making the hospital more susceptible to becoming a target to the enemy above. We must be prepared for something similar to what happened here during The Great War."

Sister Agnes nodded and looked at the group of girls. "Now you know the importance of not turning on any lights."

"Yes," the officer said and looked around. "Is everything conducted downstairs?"

"It is. All of our patients are downstairs. Our nurses live upstairs. I know it is safer to be here rather than higher up; that is why we all must be here during an emergency."

"I'm glad to hear that. One does not want to be upstairs during an attack. The lower you are, the safer it is," the officer advised and went to the door. "That will be all, I think. These drills shall continue to go on and you shall have all you need for them by tomorrow."

"Thank you, Officer."

After the officer left, the girls were told to return to their rooms and go back to sleep. Sybil almost laughed at the idea. Go back to sleep? How could she when her mind was racing with worries and fears. She followed the others silently up the stairs and found her way to her bed in the darkness, for the girls were too frightened now to turn on their lamps even though the drill was over. She lay down in her bed and heard Grace lying down in the bed next to hers. "Sybil?" She heard Grace whisper.

"Grace?" Sybil responded, surprised at the soft trembling in her voice.

Grace hesitated before speaking. "Are you frightened?"

"Yes," Sybil said to her. "Are you?"

"Yes," Grace sighed. "I know it was only a drill, but what'll we do if it really does happen?"

"Do all that we can to remain safe. Perhaps it won't happen," Sybil answered. It was all she could think of saying to Grace that was comforting. She then lay on her back and turned her head slightly toward the window, covered by light curtains. "Maybe the war will end before anything like that ever does happen."

"Maybe," she heard Grace say. "Goodnight, Sybil."

"Goodnight, Grace." Sybil yawned and turned onto her side. She knew the portrait of her mother was near, and she reached out and felt the coolness of the frame on her fingertips. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on happy childhood memories to fall asleep, but every time she began to have beautiful dreams, she would remember the sound of the sirens that turned her dreams into nightmares.

Staying awake was Sybil's goal the following morning as she dressed for the day. She had had another terrible night's sleep, but she had many things to look forward to today; her courses were beginning and she was going to wear her new uniform for the first time. She stared at herself in the room's full-length mirror. Her uniform consisted of a pale blue dress, which was quite stiff and a bit uncomfortable, with a small cross on the collar, and an apron that everyone needed help tying. Her small white hat was what she put on last. A dark blue cape was also given, but only to be worn when they were leaving the hospital.

Sybil smiled softly at herself in the mirror. She saw the resemblance to her mother even more now and she wished her father could see her. She imagined how proud he and her family would be.  _She_  even felt proud as she saw herself in her uniform. Having the uniform on gave her a confidence that made her feel that she was where she needed to be, but the knowledge of impending dangers caused her to falter a bit, but she would remain strong, or at least, she hoped she would.

"When does our course start again?" Sybil asked as she ate her breakfast in the dining hall with Grace. Grace checked her schedule and showed it to her. "In one hour. It's an anatomy course."

"Ah, how interesting," Sybil said as she pushed her food across her plate with her fork.

"Very," Grace smiled. "Oh, and I saw on the task list hung up on the door that you and I are to wash dishes in the afternoon and evening."

"Wash dishes?" Sybil asked. "That doesn't have anything to do with nurse training, but alright." She did not mind washing dishes, but she wished she could be doing something more, such as helping nurses administer medication or even watching nurses tend to patients. If washing dishes was what she had to do in order to do other tasks, she will accept it happily.

"I know. We have to do that all week, I saw, except on our free days, of course." Grace bit into a biscuit on her plate and then peered over Sybil's shoulder with great curiosity. Sybil, now curious, as well, turned around and saw a crate full of small boxes being wheeled into the room. Sister Agnes stood at the front of the dining hall with a few other nurses.

"Good morning," she greeted. "Our gas masks have been delivered. Each of you is to receive one and you must carry it with you in your satchels you take to lecture and wherever you may go. That is an order all civilians must follow." As she spoke, nurses began to distribute the small boxes to all those sitting at the tables. They were told to open their boxes, as soon as they received them.

When Sybil received her box, she saw the box was labeled "respirator". She opened the box and found instructions inside for putting the mask on. The mask seemed small, but as she took it out, she stared at it in horror. There were two large circles for her to see out of, and a large nozzle-like bottom piece for her to breathe through. Grace looked equally as horrified from across the table. She looked at Sybil and then back at the mask.

"What on earth is this supposed to do?" She asked. "It looks like a monster!"

"Ladies, I recommend you all trying your gas masks, or respirators, on. There are instructors in your boxes. Do be careful, as well. If you need assistance, just ask," Sister Agnes said as she opened her own box. Sybil glanced at the instructors and followed; she pulled at the mask's straps and placed it on her face accordingly. A sickening smell of rubber and something else she couldn't identify almost choked her as she breathed through the mask. She immediately took it off and began to feel a small amount of nausea. Grace had her mask on and did not seem to be sickened by the smell of the mask. She held her hands out in front of her and looked at them through the eyes of the mask.

"I don't like this. How do I look?" Her voice was muffled by the mask but she was still understandable. Sybil coughed and looked at Grace. The mask made her look intimidating.

"You frighten me with it on," she said to her.

Grace nodded. "I feel frightened wearing this, as well."

"This is to protect you should you come across any harmful gases," Sister Agnes explained as she held her mask up for all to see. "You usually cannot smell harmful gases, though, so please, use it accordingly."

Sybil looked at the mask again. "I hope we shall never need to use-"

"Miss?" A nurse stood over Sybil. "You must put your mask on, please. You don't have to keep it on, but you need to see how it works."

Sybil nodded in response, and when the nurse walked away, she put the gas mask on again, disgusted once more by the smell of it.  _If only Papa could see me now._

An hour later, Grace and Sybil speedily walked across the courtyard together to get to their lectures; their gas masks now in their satchels. The medical school was filled with students, some not even nurses-in-training; there were even young men there studying to become doctors. "Where is our lecture hall?" Grace asked out loud as she fumbled for her schedule in her satchel. "This mask is really a nuisance!"

Sybil, amused, looked at her own schedule as they walked past numerous lecture halls and classrooms. "We passed it. It was the fourth room we walked by. Hurry!"

They had made it just in time. Seats were still available, but not near one another, so Sybil sat at one end of the room while Grace sat at the other. Their professor introduced himself and immediately began to tell them about their lessons and the specifics of them. The course was on anatomy, something that all students of St. Margaret's had to study. He explained that it was one of the more difficult courses they would have to take, but they would learn a lot from it.

Each student was given a large and heavy anatomy book. Sybil saw that the dark green cover of hers seemed worn, so she took extra care when opening it. Pages upon pages filled with images and information about the human body were presented to her, and she found it all fascinating.

The lecture ended earlier than usual since it was the first day, and Grace soon was by Sybil's side as students began to leave the room. "Carrying this book  _and_ gas mask is going to be even a bigger nuisance," Grace smirked.

"The gas mask weighs hardly anything," Sybil laughed. "I looked at my schedule and I don't have a lecture for another two hours. What about you?"

Grace found her schedule more easily now, despite all the items she had with her. "Mine begins in one hour. I think I'll return to the room and put the book on my nightstand. Would you like to join me?"

"Oh, certainly."

The two left the school together and made their way to the courtyard. As they walked, they saw boxes filled with black fabric being placed in front of the hospital. "Those must be the curtains the officer spoke of last night," Grace said quietly to Sybil. Men were unpacking the boxes and distributing them to other men, who all seemed to work at the hospital. Sybil noticed that Peter Harlow was amongst them, but she looked no more and went into the hospital with Grace.

"There," Grace said as she placed her book on her nightstand when they entered their room. "I have a feeling that book will give me quite a bit of trouble."

Sybil smiled and sat on her own bed. She placed her anatomy book on her nightstand, as well, next to the portrait of her mother and the red ribbon. She looked at the clock on the wall and then back at Grace. "Your lecture starts in forty-five minutes."

"Oh! I should go," Grace said as she gathered her satchel. "I know I still have time but I'm worried that I'll get lost. It's better to be too early rather than too late."

"That's true," Sybil laughed.

"I'll meet you in the dining hall later, alright? Goodbye!"

Sybil was left alone in the room but enjoyed her time to herself. She rested on her bed for a little over an hour before she went to the window and looked out at busy London. Time may have stood still for all last night, but now everyone was back to their hectic schedules and lives. She hummed softly to herself and pulled out her suitcase from underneath her bed. She opened it and saw her two evening gowns she brought. How she longed to dance again and how she wished to communicate with Edward. She didn't even have an address to send a letter to him. She sighed and sat on her bed.

A group of chatty girls walked into the room and Sybil immediately closed her suitcase and put it back under the bed. She smiled at them and then grabbed her anatomy book to look through it. The girls were gathering around the small radio at the back of the room and Sybil peeked over the book to see what they were doing. "I want to hear a waltz," one girl said as she began to the knobs of the radio.

"What good is listening to a waltz when you don't have anyone to dance with?" Another asked. Sybil mentally agreed with this question.

"Be careful not to turn the knobs too much, Laura!"

The girl, who must have been Laura, was startled by the other's words. "Why not?" She asked.

The other leaned in and spoke in fearful tones. "If you do that, you might be able to hear the enemy's radio. We may hear the voice of Hitler if you do that!"

"Sh! Stop that!" The third girl harshly whispered. "That's nonsense! You can't hear Hitler on a British radio!"

Sybil listened to the conversation with slight annoyance but at the same time, with great concern. Was what was being said true? She really did not want to find out.

"No, it is true," the girl argued. "If you listen to Hitler's voice on the radio, you'll be punished. Be careful, Laura."

That was all Sybil needed to hear in order for her to want to leave the room. She put her book back on the nightstand and walk past the group of girls, who were too busy arguing to notice her. Sybil was relieved when she heard music coming from the room as she descended the stairs. She sighed and lightly shook her head.  _That certainly is not Hitler._

The hospital was bustling; not only were nurses tending to patients, men were carrying around boxes and hanging up thick black curtains at the windows. As Sybil walked down a hall, she was startled by the sound of a heavy curtain rod falling onto the floor with a  _clank_. She quickly went to the rod and picked it up. "I believe you dropped this," she said as she looked up at the man standing on a ladder hanging curtains. He turned towards her and smiled. Sybil took a slight step back in surprise when she saw that it was Peter Harlow. "Oh, it's you," she said with a light laugh.

Peter smiled charmingly and jumped off of a ladder step. "It is I," he said to her. He looked down at the rod and gently took it from her. "Thank you for picking this up for me." He climbed back onto the ladder and began to put the rod in place. "Sybil, isn't it?"

"Yes," Sybil answered. "You remembered."

"Well, I knew it was either Sybil or Sylvia. My first guess was correct," Peter grinned.

Sybil chuckled and crossed her arms. "How lucky you were. I remember that your name is Peter. I  _also_ remember that I told you that you should address me as Nurse Branson."

"Ah, yes! Forgive me, Nurse Branson," Peter said. "You sounded like a member of nobility just now. For all I know, you may be one."

Sybil tried to suppress her shock at his words. "I might be," she said coolly. "Anyway, are those the curtains for the blackout?"

Peter nodded. "They are. We must be sure St. Margaret's cannot be seen at all from above at night." He slid the black curtain along the rod and half of the window became covered. Sybil now stood in the shadows and was looking up at Peter, who remained in the window's light, since he was standing in front of the uncovered part. His blond hair seemed lighter from the window's gleam and he looked particularly handsome, especially from where Sybil was standing. She watched him adjust the curtain until a group of nurses walked by talking amongst each other.

"Will you get me the other half of the curtain from the box behind you, please, Nurse Branson?" She heard Peter ask. She nodded and turned around. An open box filled with black curtains was placed against the wall. When she reached in and pulled one out, she was surprised at the weight of the curtain. The curtains at Downton Abbey were lace and light while these curtains could be compared to heavy blankets one would need during a harsh winter. She lifted the curtain up toward Peter and he took it with ease.

"Thank you," he smiled and began working on hanging it. "Was last night the first time you've experienced the sirens and drill? Or have you experienced it before?" He asked as he worked.

"Last night was my first air raid drill," Sybil told him. "It was so frightening. I fear those sirens will haunt my memories for the rest of my life. They sound like something from a horror story." She shuddered as she remembered the siren's cries of warning into the London sky.

"I felt the same way when I first heard them," Peter began to say. "I've lived in London all my life and they began the drills shortly after we announced war against Germany at the beginning of this month."

"That's a little over two weeks of daily sirens you've been through," Sybil said, horrified. "I don't know if I'd be able to handle that."

"Well, you're going to have to, I'm afraid. You live here now so the sirens are going to become part of your daily routine too."

What a ghastly realization that was for Sybil. "Even if it is a part of my daily routine, I don't think I'll ever get used to it."

Peter laughed. "I'm used to it. Once you experience more drills, you lose the fear and gain annoyance instead. The sirens become a disruption and a bother just as rain during a picnic is. As long as the sirens are drills, they don't frighten me."

"Hm, well you're right. I may get accustomed to them the longer I'm here," Sybil sighed. "You said you've lived in London you're entire life?"

Peter nodded and began sliding the curtain onto the rod. "I have. My parents are both from here, as well, and they wanted to raise their children here. I enjoy London and I really can't imagine myself being anywhere else. Where are you from?"

"Ah, a village in Yorkshire," Sybil said as she watched Peter finish hanging the curtain. He stepped down from the ladder and went to the box of curtains. He picked it up and began walking over to the next window. "Sybil, will you get the ladder for me, please? It's not heavy."

"Certainly." Sybil lifted the ladder and followed Peter. "And you called me by my name again."

Peter blushed slightly. "Oh, I'm so sorry again. It's just you and me here, though."

"Well, I suppose there's no harm in it if there's no Ward Sister nearby to scold us," Sybil smiled.

Peter laughed and nodded in agreement. "I suppose not."

Sybil placed the ladder in front of the next window and Peter immediately stepped onto it with a new curtain. "What was it you said? Yorkshire? I've been there before," he said.

"Yorkshire, yes," Sybil said. "I'm from a village named Downton." She could see that Peter was trying to recall if he had ever been to Downton. After brief moments of thought, he shook his head.

"I don't believe I've ever been to Downton."

"Oh, Downton is lovely. We have a quaint village, vast farmland, and a beautiful estate, Downton Abbey." As Sybil said the name of her home, she began to yearn for it even more. She frowned and looked out the window that Peter was working on. "London is quite different from Downton," she said quietly. "Here there's large buildings, factories, endless stores, and entertainment. In Downton, it's all green."

"It sounds like a relaxing place," she heard Peter say from above her.

Sybil nodded. "It is," she said and stepped away from the window.

"I suppose London is quite overwhelming for you if you've lived in Downton all your life."

"Not too overwhelming," Sybil admitted. "I actually really like London. It's different, but I enjoy different. Besides, no place is as overwhelming as New York City."

Peter stopped working on the curtain and looked down at Sybil with great interest. "You've been to New York City?"

"I have," Sybil said. New York City was a place she and her father had been to together. They would spend the day there, but the busyness of the city exhausted them. Sybil and her father could only take so much of the fast-paced lifestyle of New York before they both desperately wanted to return home to the countryside.

"I find it hard to believe that a simple girl from a village like Downton has been to New York City," Peter said.

Sybil raised a brow. "Why would you think that? Perhaps I nor my life are as simple as you assume." Sybil noticed that she wasn't sounding very convincing, but she kept her confidence.

Peter seemed baffled by her words. "I didn't mean it like that. I just met you and I suppose I shouldn't make assumptions. As I said before, perhaps you're different. Perhaps your home in Downton is the estate." Peter thought himself funny, but Sybil stood still and silent. She forced a smile and tried to appear as though that idea were ridiculous. "But you can't be," Peter continued. "If you were of a higher standing, what on earth would you be doing here?"

"Helping?" Sybil was confused by his words but thankfully, he continued to speak without her asking.

"The higher class does not want to participate in the parts of war that won't get them medals to display in their castles. They get awarded while we do all the work."

"That's not true at all," Sybil said. She wished she could tell him of the bravery her grandfather had fighting in war when he was a young man and the bravery of her uncle, Matthew, serving as a soldier and her mother being a nurse during the Great War. "I don't know where you got that silly idea from."

"Silly?" Peter asked.

"Yes, silly," Sybil repeated. "People come together in times of war, regardless of class. I know many who had family members that sacrificed their lives in the Great War, both upper and lower class. I hope your views change over time, Peter."

Peter sighed and looked at her. His expression was serious now. "I'm sorry if I've offended you. You are, I dare say, correct. You are also quite interesting, Sybil Branson. I wish I could know what is so different about your life, as you said." His smile had returned.

"I'll have to tell you some other time," Sybil said to him. "I should go and try to find my lecture hall or I will get lost just as I did this morning."

"Alright," Peter laughed. "I hope your lectures go well."

"Thank you," Sybil said as she began to walk away. "Goodbye."

Sybil crossed the courtyard of St. Margaret's and entered the medical school. As she walked in, a simple grandfather clock told the time. She had half an hour until her lecture started and she decided she would take that time to try to find it. Finding the lecture hall, however, only took her five minutes. There was still a lecture going on, but, luckily for Sybil, the library entrance was adjacent to the lecture hall, so she chose to wait in there.

The library was a place that Sybil knew she was going to enjoy. The rows and rows of books overwhelmed her in the best way possible. She walked in between the shelves, reading each title in a whisper, and ran her fingers along each book spine she passed.

She had thought she was the only one in the library at that time, due to it being so quiet and her not seeing anyone as she walked in. However, at the back of the library was a small seating area. A girl was seated in a chair and was reading a book entitled  _First Aid._ She held the book so close to her face as she read, appearing as though what she was reading was secret. On the table next to her seat, was the anatomy book Sybil had also received this morning. Perhaps this girl was in her lecture, as well. Sybil decided to wander over and ask if they had been in the anatomy course together.

"Excuse me, are we both in the same anatomy course?" Sybil asked.

Two brown eyes met Sybil's blue eyes and the girl lowered her book slowly onto the table. "Oh, yes, I recognize you," the girl said shyly. Her voice was soft and very feminine. Sybil had to hesitate before speaking to ensure the girl had said what she had said.

"Wonderful," Sybil smiled. "My name is Sybil Branson. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And my name is Sarah Peltzer and it's a pleasure to meet  _you_ ," the other said. Sybil noticed that Sarah had a slight accent, different from any accent she had heard before. She could not place where the accent was from, though, and was not going to ask.

"So," Sybil began, "you're new here, as well?"

"I am," Sarah said to her. "I'm very happy to be here."

"As am I," Sybil said. Sarah looked at the empty seat next to her and nodded for Sybil to sit. Sybil thanked her and sat in the empty chair next to hers. "Are you from London?" Sybil asked. Sarah's shoulders tensed up at the question, and Sybil immediately regretted asking. Sarah smiled, however, and folded her hands onto her lap.

"Yes, I am, somewhat," she said with uncertainty. She then nodded and repeated herself. "Yes, I am. I am from London. Are you?"

"No," Sybil said with a polite smile. "I'm from Yorkshire."

"I-I don't know where that is, I'm sorry," Sarah said anxiously.

"That's alright," Sybil assured her. "It's North of England." Sybil then pointed in a way she thought was North, but she was sure wasn't.

Sarah laughed lightly at her. "Oh, I've never been North of England. I've only been in London. Oh, and I have been to Southampton for a short while."

"I see," Sybil said to her. She looked at the book on the table and when Sarah noticed Sybil was looking at the book, she reached across and picked it up.

"Have you had your lecture on basic medical knowledge yet?" Sarah asked.

Sybil shook her head. "No, not yet. I believe that's where I'm going to shortly, though. Is it interesting?"

"It sounds as though it's going to be," Sarah said as she looked through the book gingerly. "I really cannot wait to put all that we've learned to practice."

"I feel the same way," Sybil smiled. "Will you be here every day, do you think?"

"I think so," Sarah nodded and set the book down again. "You should join me in here when you have the time. Since we both seem to have the same courses, we could study here together."

Sybil was happy to know that she had just possibly gained a new friend. She knew that the more people she spoke to, the less lonely she would feel.

After a few minutes of speaking about their future anatomy lectures, Sybil grew a curiosity for the book on first aid that was on the table before them. She knew she was to receive the book shortly, but she wanted to look through this one, just so she can see what she would be learning in the lecture that related to first aid. "May I see the book, please?" She asked.

Sarah's eyes widened at Sybil's request but she nodded and slowly slid the book over to Sybil. Sybil, now unsure whether or not to take the book, picked it up and opened it to a random page. The page she opened the book to was about which bandages to use on different wounds. "Interesting," she said quietly as she continued to flip through the pages. She could see out of the corner of her eye that Sarah was watching her. It made Sybil a bit nervous as though Sarah thought she was a thief or prey. Wanting to see just a little bit more, Sybil turned to a random page again. The page, however, was covered by something that had nothing to do with first aid. There was what appeared to be a letter, unfolded and open, that covered the page. Sybil's eyes wandered around the letter and she realized that the letter was not written in English. She had no idea what the letter said, and before she could ask, the letter fell from the book and onto the floor.

Horror filled Sarah's face as she immediately stood and picked up the letter. Sybil watched, full of guilt, and held out the book for Sarah, which she gladly took. "Forgive me, Sarah, I-"

"I-I'm sorry, Nurse Branson, but I must go. I-I just remembered that I have to help with something in the hospital." Sarah looked away from Sybil and left the library in a hurry, leaving Sybil alone in the library.

Sybil could almost cry; she felt so guilty about seeing whatever it was that Sarah did not want her to see. Sybil would not tell anyone, though, after all, what was she to say?  _Sister Agnes, someone named Sarah Peltzer has a foreign letter with her. She is very secretive about it._ Sybil wouldn't dare. The letter could be from family somewhere outside of England. Sybil then had a horrific realization: what if Sarah was corresponding with the enemy? Sybil scolded herself for having such an outlandish idea. It was none of her business, but if what she thought was true, she should tell.  _No._ She wouldn't tell. Sybil thought she was probably falsely accusing Sarah anyway and that the letter had nothing to do with Nazis or any other threat. She would apologize to Sarah the next time she saw her if she ever did see her again. She would understand if Sarah avoided her from now on for being too curious.

Sybil's first lecture on basic medical knowledge went very well and she was most excited about that class. She realized she had learned a lot of the "basic" knowledge from volunteering in a hospital when she was in school in America, but she was willing to relearn and learn all the things that she could.

When Sybil returned to the hospital, it was time to eat. The dining hall was filled with hospital staff, but Sybil was not able to eat yet due to having to go to the kitchen and wash dishes. Grace was already there waiting for her. Two other nurses were there, as well, already washing dishes and talking to one another while Grace and Sybil began to become acquainted with the kitchen.

"How was your lecture, Sybil?" Grace asked as she began to separate plates.

"It went well. What about yours?" Sybil asked. She rolled up the sleeves of her uniform and turned on the sink.

Grace turned on the sink next to hers and the two began to wash the dishes. "Mine went well, too," she sighed as she washed the dishes and then smiled. "I love washing dishes at home. It's the one part of the day when my mother and I are able to spend some time together. It's just the two of us. My younger sisters would leave to play while my father sat and read the newspaper he had already looked through. My mother and I just talk to one another and it's such a lovely time. That's one of the things I miss the most about home; I miss the time with my mother. We're a large family and tending to the younger girls doesn't give us much time to talk throughout the day, but Mother and I always made time."

Sybil imagined that must be a wonderful feeling. She wondered what it would be like just spending time with her own mother. They would be the best of friends, she knew, just as she and her father were. "That sounds lovely, Grace," Sybil said.

"It is," Grace sang. "Do you and your mother wash dishes together, as well, or do something together during the day?" Grace asked.

Sybil stopped washing the dishes for a brief moment and smiled sadly. "Ah, no. My mother and I have never washed dishes together. My father and I have, though, but not my mother and I. My mother passed away," Sybil said slowly.

Grace, suddenly appearing saddened by Sybil's words, turned off the sink and looked at Sybil. "I am so sorry, Sybil. I didn't know; I wouldn't have asked if I-"

"It's alright, Grace," Sybil said with a gentle smile. "You didn't know." Sybil continued to wash the dishes in silence before Grace began talking again.

"What happened, if I may ask? Were you very young?"

Sybil continued to wash the dishes as she slowly began to tell the story of her mother's death. "My father told me that before I was born, my mother had symptoms of eclampsia. A doctor, who was a dear family friend, warned them that my mother should go to a hospital to be treated for eclampsia and to give birth safely. Someone else, I forget his name, was there and said she should remain in the home and that there was no eclampsia. He told my family the symptoms she was experiencing was only because she was about to have a baby."

Grace gasped, certain of the decision that was made. "So she remained in the home?"

"She remained in the home," Sybil sighed. "I was born and all seemed to be perfect, my father said. He and my mother held me together and he was so proud of her, he said. My father always told me that he felt like the luckiest and happiest man in the entire world when he saw my mother hold me for the first time. Nothing could take away that moment from him." Sybil frowned as she imagined the heartbreak and sorrow her father must have felt when the moment was taken away from him by the most unstoppable force: death. She wiped her now tearful eyes with her back of her hand and continued talking. "Shortly later that night, while my family was trying to sleep, my father said that my mother began to have fits. She couldn't breathe and shortly after, she was gone."

Sybil heard Grace sniffle but before she could turn to see her, Sybil was pulled into a tight embrace by Grace. Water from the sink splashed everywhere. "Oh, Sybil, I'm so sorry. Your poor father. Your entire family must have been in such shock!"

"It really did take a toll on all of them," Sybil sighed. "I'm sorry to ruin our first dishwashing experience together with the story."

Grace laughed curtly and pulled away. "That's alright, Sybil. Hearing people's experiences with eclampsia and the like assures me that I want to be a nurse in a maternity ward. A birth should be a happy time and if I can help a mother and child come out of it safely, then I would be most proud of myself."

"I would be proud of you, as well, Grace," Sybil told her. "I don't blame anyone for her death. I used to somewhat blame myself. The medical world was different when I was born, almost twenty years ago. I'm sure now, with our advances, she would have been safe."

"She would have," Grace sighed. She turned the sink on again. "We should hurry and wash these dishes so we can eat."

"Yes, let's."

The discussion Sybil and Grace had left Sybil in a somber mood. Grace had a lecture to get to after they ate, but Sybil did not. She felt suddenly alone and wished she could talk to someone. She left the dining hall and began to wander through the halls, praying that the feeling she felt would leave her. Her prayers were answered when she saw a telephone at the end of one hall. Without hesitation, Sybil ran to it and immediately used it to telephone the only person whose voice she wanted to hear.

"Hello?"

"Papa!" Sybil cried. "I was hoping you would answer."

"Sybil, my love!" Her father's voice calmed Sybil and she smiled at the happiness in his voice. "How are you? How was your first day?"

"I'm alright, Papa," Sybil told him. "My first day went very well. I think I shall very much enjoy my classes and lectures." She paused for a moment. "We had a drill last night, Papa. Sirens woke us all up and oh, they sounded so horrifying. We had to leave our beds and go downstairs. We've even been given gas masks! It's all preparation if we get attacked. It was terrifying."

"Oh, darling, I'm so sorry to hear that. Have faith that nothing will happen." The knowledge of the drills now gave her father an uneasiness that his only child was in London. "You will be safe," was all he could say.

"Thank you, Papa. Oh, George and Marigold visited me yesterday too."

"I know; I was hoping they could cheer you up. I had a feeling that when I left you, you were not completely happy."

"Is that how you felt, Papa?"

Her father hesitated before speaking. "It is. When I boarded the train to go home, I had a moment of doubt. I wondered if I should return to St. Margaret's and bring you back home. I'm still experiencing that if I may be honest. I told myself that you were a responsible young woman and that I have to let you experience life without me." Sybil heard her father sigh. "I miss you so much, darling." His voice was filled with sadness now, and Sybil stood helplessly, wishing there was a way she could be with her father right now and hug him.

"I miss you too, Papa," she said quietly.

"I miss having you here at Downton. In the brief time that you've been gone, I've realized how empty my life would have been if it weren't for you. I miss hearing the sound of your voice and seeing you with your cousins. I miss my beautiful little girl."

Sybil smiled sadly into the telephone and leaned against the wall. "Oh, Papa. We shall be reunited soon. I don't have anything to do on Sundays and I remember you said that you were going to come and visit me. Are you still planning on that?"

"On Sunday? Yes, I am. I'm already looking forward to it. The photographs we all took should be ready by then. I'll bring them to you."

"I can't wait to see them," Sybil said. "Any word from Edward?"

"None. George leaves tomorrow, I believe. He and Edward are meeting each other somewhere, I can't remember. They have to do a medical examination before they report for training, I heard George say."

"Oh, well, I wish them both luck. Perhaps I could speak to Edward by telephone or he could even come and visit soon then."

"I'll tell George to tell him."

"Thank you, Papa." Sybil could hear someone entering the hallway and when she turned to see who it was, Sister Agnes was standing before her with crossed arms. "I have to go, Papa," Sybil said quickly. "I love you!"

"I love you too, Sybbie. I hope to talk again soon."

Sybil placed the receiver back onto the telephone and turned around to face Sister Agnes. "Telephone calls are for nurses-in-training that do not have anything to do," Sister Agnes began to say. "Nurses-in-training should  _always_  have something to do. Is there anything better that you can be doing Nurse-?"

"Branson," Sybil answered.

"Nurse Branson," Sister Agnes said.

"Oh,  _Branson_." Sister Agnes now seemed surprised with whom she was speaking to. "You're the granddaughter of the Earl of Grantham, are you not?"

Sybil nodded nervously. "Yes, I am, though I really prefer that that information not be revealed."

"Do not worry. I am so sorry that I did not realize who you were. Isobel Grey has told me so much about you. Come to my office. We shall have a nice brief chat."

Reluctantly, Sybil followed Sister Agnes into her office and was offered a seat in front of her desk. Her office walls were filled with certificates and photographs of groups of young nurses who had just completed their training. "So, Nurse Branson, when your aunt contacted me and told me that you were interested in becoming a nurse, I was honestly surprised. The granddaughter of the Earl of Grantham wants to come to London to aid in the war. I heard your mother also received training during the Great War to become a nurse."

"She did," Sybil responded. "Not here, though. I just want to be able to help those in need, especially during this war. I want to make myself useful."

Sister Agnes smiled and sat in her own seat. "I can see that you have a good heart, Nurse Branson, just like your mother, I imagine. Is she still practicing as a nurse?"

Sybil sighed softly. "No, she passed away when I was born. I believe she left the practice after she married my father. She made a difference in many lives during her time as a nurse, though."

"I'm sure she did. Nurse Branson, what task have you been given for this week?"

"Oh, I was assigned to wash dishes." Sister Agnes appeared mortified. She then laughed nervously and shook her head. "No, no, that won't do. I can't have the granddaughter of the Earl of Grantham washing dishes. How embarrassing for me if your family should find out." Sister Agnes opened her drawer and took out a large book filled with charts and notes. She turned a page and looked down a list.

Sybil leaned forward slightly in her seat. "Sister Agnes, I really do not mind washing dishes. It's relaxing, honestly. I don't want to be favored or exempt from certain tasks just because of my family.."

"Nonsense. I will have someone else take your place for washing dishes. You will do something else far more suitable," Sister Agnes said. "Let me just look through my list here and see what task I could give you instead."

"Really, Sister Agnes, please don't-"

"That's enough, Nurse Branson," Sister Agnes warned. "Ah, here. You shall be assisting with organizing our closet of medical supplies. I believe Nurse Woodhams will be assisting you with that. She's one of our newly trained nurses. She completed training last year and has gotten married since then but she has returned and is eager to help our new girls. She's very kind; I'm sure you will enjoy working with her."

Sybil had not been listening fully to what Sister Agnes had been saying. She was mainly focused on how she would tell Grace that she would no longer be washing dishes with her. Would Grace understand? The last thing she wanted to do was cause Grace to become confused and upset with her. "Sister Agnes-"

"You will help with organizing the closets and that is final, Nurse Branson." She began to write Sybil's name down in her book. There was no point in arguing against it anymore. When excused, Sybil left Sister Agnes' office with the anticipation of how she would tell Grace.

Sybil returned to her room to find many of the other girls seated on their beds, reading and looking through their new books. Sybil greeted them and went to her own bed. She set her satchel down and noticed something was on her resting on top of her pillow. It was a letter. She picked it up and turned to the other girls. "Is this from one of you?"

"The mail arrived," one girl said. I saw that your name was on one of the letters, so I brought it up for you."

"Oh, thank you very much," Sybil smiled. She sat on her bed and began to open the letter. She immediately looked to see whom it was from, and the name written made her heart began to pound. "Edward," Sybil breathed.

Without thinking, Sybil placed one hand over her heart and began to read the letter.

_September 17th, 1939_

Sybil was surprised at the date the letter was written. If it was written on the 17th of September, it meant that it was written yesterday. She could not believe how fast the mail traveled.

_Dearest Sybil,_

_Please excuse my messy handwriting in this letter._

Sybil laughed quietly at the informal and amusing opening of the letter. She did not find his handwriting messy; to her, it was perfect.

_I'm sure you are surprised by this letter. Your father had given me the address to the hospital you are at when he left me at the train station._

Sybil had not been told by her father that Edward had her address and she felt extreme gratitude to her father for giving it to him. If he had not done that, Edward would not know where Sybil was at all.

_I am writing this in a rush because I was just told by a neighbor of mine that he is going to London for a short time. My neighbor was kind enough to agree to deliver this letter to St. Margaret's hospital so that you could receive it immediately._

_How are you, Syb? Not a day goes by when I do not think of you. I can't stop thinking about the last time I saw you and the time we spent in the upstairs library talking and being with one another. I imagine you're in a big hospital where you're going to learn so much. I hope everyone there is treating you well and that you are always safe. Your safety is what I am most concerned about, but that is why I am going to become a soldier: to ensure that those I care about are safe._

_The traveling book you gave me was a very thoughtful gift. I find myself looking through it over and over again. I'm going to take it with me to training so that I can plan future travels for after the war. How does a relaxing week on the beaches of Australia sound? I would love to experience that with someone like you._

Sybil blushed and set the letter down for a brief moment. She read the letter much slower now, taking in each word.

_My mother is quite curious about you. She saw the message you wrote for me at the front of the book and questioned me as to who you are. She thinks you sound like a lovely girl. I think you and her should meet sometime soon. You both would get along well, I think. As you can imagine, she is extremely worried about me leaving for training. She doesn't want me to end up like my father. It can't be stopped, though. I leave with George on Tuesday for our medical examinations. Shortly after, I assume that we shall leave for training. I am nervous but it is the right thing to do._

_I must end this letter now and I don't suppose you should write back to me, for I won't be home to receive your letter. I'll write to you again once I know when I can go to London and see you. As soon as I know my schedule for training, I will visit you. I promise. We can spend the entire day together exploring London. Perhaps we can even go out dancing._

_Take care, Sybil. Have hope that we shall see one another again very soon._

_Yours,_

_Edward Trent_

Sybil read the letter once more before setting it down. Edward was planning on going to London to see her and the idea of that happening made her heart flutter. She sighed happily and lay back on the bed gently.

"What is that?"

Sybil sat up and saw that Grace had arrived and was setting her things down on her bed. "Is that a letter?" She asked.

"It is," Sybil nodded.

Grace smiled and sat on her bed. "From the look on your face, I think the letter may be from someone special. Is it?"

"Yes," Sybil smiled and placed the letter on her nightstand. "He's leaving for training soon but he may come and see me."

Grace clapped. "How exciting! What is his name?"

"His name is Edward," Sybil answered.

"What a handsome name," Grace teased. "I do hope he comes to London to see you. He must like you very much."

Sybil blushed and placed the letter underneath the photograph she had of her mother. "I believe he does," she said.

Since they were both together, Sybil knew that now was the time to tell Grace that she would no longer be washing dishes with her. She looked at her friend and sighed. "Ah, Grace, Sister Agnes assigned me to a different task this week." Sybil could see that Grace was confused.

"I don't understand," Grace said. "You were supposed to be washing dishes, why would she change that?"

"I don't know," Sybil lied. She felt terrible for lying but she wasn't completely comfortable with telling the truth about herself yet, especially since Sister Agnes used Sybil's family status as an excuse to not make her wash dishes. "She stopped me in the hallway and asked if I was Sybil Branson, and I told her I was. She then told me that I was no longer washing dishes and that I was to help a nurse organize closets or something of that sort. I believe there was a mistake when assigning tasks."

"Oh," Grace said. "Well, that's alright, I suppose." Grace lay down on her own bed and turned away from Sybil.

"Grace, you're upset," Sybil said.

Grace shook her head. "I'm not upset. I'm only confused as to why she would reassign your task, that's all. I'm going to take a nap before dinner."

"I'm sorry," Sybil sighed. Grace didn't respond to her, which left Sybil feeling somewhat saddened. She took her first aid book from her satchel and looked through it quietly as a distraction, but her mind eventually wandered elsewhere. She kept returning to the letter Edward had written to her and she prayed that she would be able to see him very soon.

Back at Downton Abbey, tensions were high as Tom Branson's sister-in-law, Mary, followed her son, George, around asking him if he was prepared for what was ahead of him. Tom felt sorry for his nephew, but there was nothing he could do to stop his mother from pestering him. He went to the library for an escape filled with peace and quiet from the chaotic atmosphere of the household. Robert Crawley was standing in front of the window and looking out at his estate. "Hello, Robert," Tom greeted quietly so that he would not startle him. Robert turned away from the window and nodded at his son-in-law.

"Hello, Tom. How are things out there?"

"The same as earlier, I'm afraid," Tom chuckled as he sat down on the sofa. "I think Henry made a great escape from the situation. Poor, George."

"Indeed," Robert sighed. "Have you spoken to Sybbie since London? I've been thinking about her all day today."

"I have. I spoke to her recently, as a matter of fact."

Robert went to the fireplace mantel and faced Tom to hear all about his conversation with Sybil. "And how is she? Is she enjoying London?"

"She seems to be doing well. I'm worried, though, Robert. She told me that they had a drill last night for an air raid attack on London. They were even given gas masks. How frightening it must all be for her. I'm not even in London and I feel the same fear she's feeling. I'm beginning to wonder if leaving her there was a mistake. I don't want Sybbie to get hurt." Tom stood from the seat and went to the window. He saw his reflection in the window. His eyes were full of worry and it made him appear older. He turned away from the window and looked back at Robert. "I wonder what Sybil would say to me now if she were alive. Would she have agreed to send our little girl that far away in times like this or would she be angry with me for even suggesting it?"

A sigh escaped Robert Crawley. "I think," he began, "I think Sybil would say that sending her to London was the right choice. She would want Sybbie to grow in her education and independence and I'm sure Sybil would be just as worried for her as you and all of us are. Sybbie has a strong mother and father, I think she will be alright."

Tom smiled and felt grateful for Robert's assuring words. "Thank you, Robert. That truly does mean a lot to me, and I'm sure it means a lot to Sybil too."

"I'm happy it does," Robert said. "Perhaps this war won't even touch London. Did you read that Soviet troops have entered Poland?"

"I did," Tom nodded. "All is in chaos there right now."

"Indeed, it is," Robert frowned. "All is ugly in times of war. So much death and destruction happened in the Great War and I pray it doesn't happen again, but it has already started. I don't want to lose any of our family and friends to this war as we did in the Great War. I especially don't want to lose my grandchildren. Once George is gone, we shall have no control. At least Marigold is remaining with us. I won't let her go off to anywhere outside of Downton or Northumberland."

"I'm sure when the war ends, we shall all, including Sybil and George, be here and life will continue on as it always has been for us."

"That's another reason why I worry, Tom," Robert confessed. "If this war is anything like the Great War, and Sybil, George, and the rest of us are all safe and together here at the end of it, it won't be the same. If George is thrown into a battle and if Sybil is faced with the horrors of a hospital during wartime, they will not be the same."

"Donk?"

Tom and Robert both turned toward the library entrance and saw Marigold and George. They both appeared to have worried looks on their faces, but Marigold smiled as though they hadn't heard what was being said, but Tom knew they had heard everything. "I believe dinner is to be served now," Marigold announced. Tom stood from his seat and looked at Robert. "Shall we?"

"I am quite hungry," Robert said as he went to his grandchildren. He put his arms around each of them and sighed. "Well, let's go eat. George, are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Of course, Donk. Mother doesn't think I am, but I am!"

George's voice began to fade away as he left with his grandfather and cousin. Tom remained in the library a few moments more to take in what Robert had just said to him. He knew that the youthfulness George and Sybil had about them would be possibly tarnished by war but he refused to believe that nothing would be the same after the war. Everything would remain the same, Tom told himself, because nothing could change the true love a family had for one another.


	18. Familiar Faces

Sybil followed Grace in silence as they walked to the medical school the following gloomy morning. Grace, who was still cross at Sybil for having her weekly task changed, had barely spoken to her in the morning but had made no objection to Sybil walking with her to the medical school. Sybil felt quite distressed knowing that Grace was upset with her, especially since they've only known one another for a few days and she was the only person she really talked too. She had to make amends with Grace somehow without telling her the absolute truth, but she wasn't sure as to how. "I have a full morning of classes," Sybil finally said.

"I do, as well," Grace said as she approached the school entrance. She opened the door and stepped aside so Sybil could enter before her. "After my classes end in the afternoon, I'll have to go to the kitchen and wash dishes. What are you doing again?"

Sybil smiled softly at Grace and entered the school. She turned around to answer her. "Organize closets."

"Oh, that's right," Grace said. The two stood in front of one another without speaking a word until the bells from a nearby church tolled the hour.

Sybil sighed. "If I don't see you after our anatomy course, I hope you have a nice day," she said.

Grace nodded at her and smiled for a brief moment. "Thank you. I hope the same for you."

With that, the two soon departed from the entrance of the school and to their classrooms. For it only being the second day of courses and lectures, Sybil felt herself beginning to become overwhelmed with the new knowledge and responsibilities she now had. She had new books filled with medical knowledge that she had to study from and put to practice. She knew her evenings were going to eventually be filled with endless readings from her new books, and even though it would be a lot, it would be exciting to her.

Later in the afternoon, as Sybil was leaving her last course of the day, she saw Sarah Peltzer in the hall. Sybil had wanted to apologize to her for accidentally seeing the letter that Sarah had not wanted her to see the previous day, but before Sybil could catch up to her, Sarah disappeared into a classroom. Sybil frowned at her missed opportunity but knew that she would eventually see her again and get to voice her apology.

Sybil exited the school and held her satchel close to herself. She could feel the gas mask poking her side as she walked. She detested seeing the frightening mask whenever she opened her satchel throughout the day, but it was a necessary item she had to have. She was not the only one who felt that way, however; other nurses also expressed the annoyance of carrying their gas masks around with them all day, but Sister Agnes told them to cease their complaining, for that gas mask may end up saving their lives.

A light rain soon began to fall and Sybil heard a sudden yelp and crash from across the courtyard. As she looked ahead of her, she saw a nurse with red hair scrambling to the ground to gather the belongings from her satchel, which had been scattered across the now wet courtyard. "Grace?" Sybil called out. She walked swiftly to her and immediately knelt down to help her gather her things.

"Silly me, dropping my satchel," Grace muttered as she placed picked up her gas mask. "I hope this didn't break."

"No, I think they are made to withstand a little fall," Sybil told Grace as she returned her books and damp papers to her. "Have you finished your courses for the day?"

"I have," Grace said as she stood with all her belongings safely in her satchel again. "Thank you, for helping me, Sybil."

"Of course," Sybil smiled. "Let's get out of this rain."

The girls entered St. Margaret's Hospital together and were soon going up the stairs to their room. "I'm just going to set my things down before I leave to the kitchen," Grace said as she carefully took the wet contents from her satchel and placed them onto the headboard of her bed so that they could dry. She sat on her bed and watched as Sybil sat on her own bed and put her books on her nightstand.

"I'm going to be leaving in a few moments to find the nurse I'm assisting," Sybil told her.

Grace sighed and went to Sybil. "Sybil?"

"Yes, Grace?" Sybil asked as she looked up at her.

"I'm sorry," Grace began, "I don't know why I'm upset with you. I suppose I'm being selfish. You're the only one I've talked to since arriving here and I'm used to spending time with people I like due to being from a large family. I had also thought that maybe you asked to have your task changed because I was an annoyance to you."

Sybil stood and patted Grace's shoulder. "Oh, Grace, no, you're not an annoyance to me at all. It's the truth that Sister Agnes changed my work assignment though I protested. I understand too that you're used to being with people and I'm sorry we cannot continue washing dishes together; I have to do what Sister Agnes says. We'll have plenty of other tasks that we can do together, though."

Grace nodded. "Yes, you're right. I'm sorry, again," she said and quickly embraced Sybil. Sybil smiled and was relieved that her friend was no longer upset with her.

"I'll wait to eat later so that you and I can eat together, alright?"

"That sounds perfect!" Grace smiled. "Thank you, Sybil. I shall see you later then. I hope your organizing of closets goes well."

"Thank you, I hope so too, Grace."

Once Sybil was ready to meet the nurse she was helping, she left the room and began her descent from the staircase. She realized that she did not know where exactly to meet this nurse; however, she was able to find Sister Agnes' office so she wandered in to talk to her. "Sister Agnes?"

Sister Agnes looked up from her desk and smiled. "Ah, hello, Nurse Branson. Do you need something?"

"Yes, I need to know where to find the nurse I'm assisting. I'm all finished with my courses for the day, so I wanted to go and help now," Sybil explained.

"Oh, of course. Nurse Woodhams is most likely in the East Wing. Just ask one of the nurses for her and they'll tell you exactly where she is."

"Perfect," Sybil smiled. "Thank you."

The East Wing of the hospital was full of patients and nurses. When Sybil entered the ward, she saw nurses tending to patients and more nurses walking up and down the aisles with carts of medicine and supplies. Sybil even noticed a few of her fellow nurses-in-training assisting with administrations of medicines. Sybil envied them for a brief moment, but she knew she would be doing those tasks eventually, she just needed to be patient.

Sybil walked down the aisle of the ward and smiled and nodded at patients who acknowledged her. She approached a nurse, who was standing near a patient's bed and looking over a clipboard. "Excuse me, where may I find Nurse Woodhams?" Sybil asked.

"Nurse Woodhams?" The nurse asked. She looked over her shoulder and then nodded. "I believe she's at the back of the room. There's a small hall with a closet that she was in."

"Oh, alright," Sybil said. "Thank you." She continued walking until she reached the back of the room. She found the small hall and entered it when she heard faint movement from the closet within. "Hello?" She called out.

"Yes, I'm in here!" She heard a woman say. Suddenly, the woman emerged from the closet and stood before Sybil. Both of their eyes widened at the sight of one another and they were hit with the realization that they had met before. Sybil immediately recognized her.  _Woodhams!_  Before her, was standing the woman who had attended the dance at Jubilee Dance Hall with her husband and had been seated with Sybil and Edward.

"We've met before, haven't we?" Nurse Woodhams asked, clearly stunned. "I'm sure I recognize you!"

Sybil nodded, equally as stunned. "Yes, I believe I met you at Jubilee Dance Hall in York!"

"Of course!" Helen laughed, remembering it all. "My husband and I sat with you and your handsome companion. I remember! What a coincidence! My name is Helen Woodhams if you don't remember my name." She held her hand out and Sybil gladly took it.

"And my name is Sybil Branson. I cannot believe I didn't recognize your name when Sister Agnes told me I was assisting you," she chuckled.

"She didn't even tell me who was assisting  _me_ ," Helen laughed. "And Sybil Branson? I had forgotten your name, as well. You may call me Helen, by the way. You and I are away from the others here, so calling me 'Nurse Woodhams' isn't regulated when it's just the two of us. May I call you Sybil?"

"You may," Sybil smiled. She was absolutely surprised that she would end up training at the same hospital as Helen Woodhams. She had remembered that Edward told her that Helen Woodhams had completed her training before marrying Mr. Woodhams. Edward had also told Sybil that he mentioned to Helen that she was going to be training as a nurse, as well. "How funny it is that you and I would meet one another again here at St. Margaret's."

Helen Woodhams smiled. "It must be fate. So, you and I are going to be organizing the medical closets today. This one here is one of the many. Follow me in, please." Helen entered the closet once more with Sybil following. Boxes upon boxes were stacked atop one another and shelves were half full of medical supplies. "We shall be unpacking the boxes and restocking the shelves, as well. It won't be difficult at all, except you may have to stand on a rather tall stool. I hope you don't mind that; it's rather wobbly."

"I don't mind that," Sybil said to her. "Shall we begin then?"

"Yes, we shall start with that box over there."

Together, Helen and Sybil began to unpack a box and set the supplies aside for shelving. Vials, bandages, syringes, empty medicine bottles, and more were separated by Sybil as Helen removed them carefully from the box. The first shelf needed to be stocked first, so Sybil stood on the wobbly stool and placed the supplies above her as Helen gave them to her. "If you don't mind me asking," Sybil began, "why are you organizing closets with me, a nurse-in-training, when you could be out there doing everything the other nurses are doing?"

"I do my nursing work all morning and since there are new nurses-in-training here again, I want to help them," Helen said as she handed Sybil a box of empty bottles. "I had a nurse mentor me when I was new, just like you, and I benefited greatly by having her work with me. I was able to assist her during my time training here. She left recently to live in Scotland but now I have the confidence to take a nurse that was just like me, under my wing."

Sybil smiled. "That is very kind of you."

"Thank you. How are you liking St. Margaret's so far? You've been here since Saturday, haven't you?"

"Yes," Sybil nodded. "My father and I arrived Saturday and I've been here since then. I've enjoyed being here, though, it's just the first time I've been alone and away from my entire family, including my father. I'm used to at least having someone from my family near me."

"Over time, you will become more and more comfortable with living here. I know it'll be difficult for the first month," Helen consoled. "I remember the young man you were with the night we met said that you were from Downton. It's too far for them to visit you regularly, isn't it?"

"It's a bit of a far distance," Sybil told her. "My father is going to visit me on Sunday, though, so I am looking forward to that. I think he and I will spend the entire day together."

"That's nice," Helen said and went back to a box. "Here's some towels and bowls for the shelf below that one."

The time that Helen and Sybil spent together went by fairly quickly, for the two asked one another a lot of questions and Sybil gained a lot of information about the hospital and what to expect during her training. Helen even warned her about the day where the nurses-in-training go to the operating theater to witness a surgery. "I cannot even begin to tell you how many students run out of that room and are sick the entire day," Helen said to her, chuckling.

Before Sybil knew it, they were organizing the last closet for the day. It was late afternoon and Sybil was beginning to crave a good meal. "The last closet for the day," Sybil said as she began to unpack more boxes with Helen.

"That's right," Helen smiled. "So, I haven't asked you yet; how is the young man you were with? I remember he told Elliot and I that he was planning on enlisting; did he?"

"He did enlist," Sybil answered. "He and my cousin, George, actually. I received a letter from Edward yesterday and he seems to be doing well. He hasn't left for training yet. He and my cousin had their medical exams today and I suppose after that they will be told where to go for training."

"Ah, so he hasn't left yet. Edward; oh, yes, I remember, and he had a short last name, did he not?"

"Trent," Sybil said, smiling softly. "I miss him." She went to the stool with a box of supplies in her hand and began to stock the shelves. She heard Helen continue to unpack boxes behind her.

"I know how you feel," Helen said. "When Elliot was gone for training, I was so worried for him. I was training here while he was away training at camp, but now we're married. We've only been married a little more than a month now and life is perfect for us, at least right now it is."

"He hasn't been sent anywhere?" Sybil asked. Helen and her husband had told Sybil and Edward that Mr. Woodhams' training was complete and that he would be sent somewhere soon; it seems as though that did not happen, or perhaps it did not happen  _yet_.

"No," Helen beamed. "Isn't that wonderful? I thought he would be sent somewhere as soon as we returned to London from York but no, he's still with me. As a matter of fact, he's been working at the nearest training camp. It's close enough to here that he can come home every evening for dinner."

"That's wonderful. So he's there all day while you're here?"

"Yes, it really is the best situation we can be in during this time, I think," Helen said as she began to stock a bottom shelf. "I was so worried when this war was announced. I thought that he and I wouldn't have a normal marriage at first. Elliot and I wanted the both of us to work and then when we both came home, I wanted to cook dinner for him and have quiet nights at home, and that's just what I have. Well, somewhat quiet nights," Helen laughed. "Those sirens tend to ruin the peace within our household."

Sybil thought that all of what Helen said, except the sirens, sounded lovely. It was a quaint life but a perfect one in Helen's eyes. Sybil sighed lightly and continued to place supplies on the shelves.

"You're not engaged to Edward Trent, are you?" Helen asked.

Sybil, startled by the question, almost dropped the box of glasses she was holding. "No, I am not," she said bashfully.

"Oh, I'm sorry for asking," Helen giggled. "So are the two of you courting one another?"

"Yes, I believe we are," Sybil said calmly. "He said in his letter that he will try to visit soon. I really hope that he gets the chance to."

"I know how you are feeling," Helen said to her. "When Elliot and I were separated, it was the most difficult thing for the both of us. It made our relationship much stronger, though. He had also promised to marry me after we had both completed our training. It gave us something to look forward to."

"Hm, all I want is to be able to be with my family and Edward again after the war is over or after my training is complete, whichever comes first. I could perhaps get a job as a nurse somewhere closer to home." Sybil sighed and took a brief pause from stocking the shelves. "I miss home," she said quietly. "My family would be getting ready for dinner soon. Family dinners are wonderful; they're never dull."

"And I'm sure the food is much better than it is here," Helen smirked. She suddenly gasped and then looked up at Sybil. "I have the most wonderful idea! How about you come to Elliot's and my home one of these evenings for a home cooked meal? I only work at the hospital from the morning until the late afternoons, so I'm always home to cook dinner, as I mentioned before. What do you think of that, Sybil?"

"I think that  _does_  sound wonderful!" Sybil answered eagerly. "I'm free Wednesday and Friday evenings and during the weekends. I don't have work scheduled on those days."

"Wednesday? That's tomorrow. Let's do it tomorrow," Helen smiled. "Fridays, Elliot and I usually go out together so Wednesdays would work best. Oh, this is so exciting! We never have guests in our home due to his and my family living so far away. We've also only lived in our home the short time we have been married."

Sybil laughed and stepped off the stool. "So, tomorrow evening then?"

"Tomorrow evening," Helen repeated. "I'll meet you at the hospital entrance around this time tomorrow and then you and I can leave together. I'm sure Elliot will be surprised that you're here at St. Margaret's, but I'm sure he remembers you and will be happy to have you join us for dinner."

"I am very much looking forward to it, Helen, thank you."

_This is exactly what Papa wanted for me_ , Sybil thought. He wanted her to spend time with others and live life. He wanted her to make friends and become independent, and that's exactly what Sybil was going to do.

The following morning brought in a dark gloom that made it difficult for Sybil and the rest of the girls in her room to leave their beds. The weather also seemed to hail in the unfortunate and frightening news of the events that had taken place over the past few days, and those events were discussed by most throughout breakfast and throughout Sybil's classes. When Grace and Sybil were going to the medical school, they heard talk of a British aircraft carrier that had been sunk off Ireland's coast by a German submarine. As they walked across the courtyard, they saw a young nurse being comforted by other nurses. She was crying and telling the others that her brother was a crew member on a carrier, and he may have been on that one. In her courses, there was more talk of the battles that were destroying Poland, and Sybil felt heartbroken for those involved.

By Sybil's last class, a new disturbing piece of information was being spread across the medical school and all of London. Sybil was not sure if it was a rumor or fact, but either way, it was something she did not want to hear. Hitler had denounced the Polish government and had also threatened England. He said Germany will never surrender to England, no matter the length of the war. Sybil felt frightened by all the talk but she had faith in England and she knew England would never surrender either, but she feared what the other would do to ensure a surrender was to take place. She tried to maintain her focus throughout her classes but all she could do was stare at the clock and watch as the minutes ticked by.

"I say we flee England," Sybil heard one girl say as she left her last course of the day.

"Flee England?" She heard another ask. "And go where? There is nowhere to go."

Sybil hurriedly walked past the others and tried to find a quiet place to escape from talk of war. She quickly entered the library and found it empty, again. She sighed and leaned against the wall for the briefest moment. She then left the wall when she remembered that the last time she was in the library and it was this quiet, Sarah Peltzer had been there. Sybil wondered if she was seated at the back of the library as she had been before, so she quietly and quickly walked through the rows of books. As she walked closer to the seating area at the back of the room, she heard someone crying softly. Sybil peeked from behind a bookshelf and saw Sarah was seated and had the newspaper laid out on the table in front of her. Sybil genuinely wanted to know if she was alright so she stepped out from behind the bookshelf. "Hello, Nurse Peltzer. Are you alright?"

Sarah was slightly startled by Sybil's voice and looked at her. "Oh, it's you," Sarah said with a sniffle. She quickly wiped her eyes with a handkerchief that she had in her pocket. "I'm alright." She looked across the table and at the newspaper. She quickly pulled it to her and folded it up. "It's never good news in these papers," she laughed sadly.

Sybil shook her head. "No, not lately. I'm afraid it's only going to get worse."

"It is," Sarah said, followed by a deep breath. Sybil could see that Sarah wanted to cry again, so she took a step closer to her.

"Are you sure there isn't anything wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," Sarah blurted out. "Really, I'm fine."

"Alright," Sybil said, taking a step back. "I wanted to apologize for being nosy on Monday. I didn't mean to see whatever it was that you had in your book."

Sarah shook her head as Sybil spoke. "You don't need to apologize for that now; it was my mistake. I should have never had it in there."

"Well, I won't tell anyone about it," Sybil said to her. "I don't know what it is, but I won't say a word." Sarah was grateful for Sybil not telling anyone but she could see that Sybil sounded a tad bit suspicious as to what the letter was. Sarah did not want to explain everything to her, so she kept her response simple.

"Thank you," Sarah said. "It's just a letter from my family. They do not live in England."

"Oh," Sybil said, sounding relieved. "I'm happy that you're able to correspond with them." She wanted to ask where her family was from, but what Sarah had already told her would have to suffice.

"Yes, I am happy about that too, I suppose," Sarah said as she stood and began to gather her books. "I have to go now," she said to her and began to walk away.

Sybil turned around, confused by Sarah's rushing to leave. "Alright, then. Goodbye."

With that, Sarah was gone and Sybil was alone again. She did not mind, however, for this was the perfect opportunity for her to do some reading and work for her courses. She sat down, took her medical books from her satchel, and began her work.

The tolling bells later that afternoon alerted Sybil that it was time to leave and get ready to meet Helen. Sybil placed all her things back in her satchel and eagerly left the library. She walked swiftly across the courtyard and noticed someone waving at her from a hospital window. She looked up and saw that it was Peter, still hanging up blackout curtains.  _Wouldn't they have finished with those by now?_  Sybil asked herself. She smiled at him and waved back before entering the hospital.

Helen was not at the entrance of the hospital when Sybil was there, but she knew she would be there shortly. Sybil raced up the stairs to the living quarters and went into her room. She wanted to change into something more comfortable for dinner, so she replaced her nurse uniform for a white button-up blouse and navy skirt. She also took out her coat and put it on since the weather was a bit chilly. Sybil was re-pinning her hair when Grace walked in, surprised to see Sybil dressed in something other than her uniform. "You look very pretty," Grace said as she sat on her bed. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes, remember I told you that I was going to that nurse's home for dinner? The one I've met before?"

"Oh, yes," Grace said after a brief moment of thought. "That will be nice. I hope she's a good cook."

Sybil laughed and finished pinning her hair up. "I hadn't thought about that. I'm sure she is, though. What will you be doing for the rest of the day?"

Grace shrugged and fell back onto her bed. "I have to wash dishes and then I have to write a short essay."

"Ah, I did my essay in the library earlier," Sybil smiled. She went to the full-length mirror and looked at herself. "I'm ready. I'll see you later tonight, Grace," she said as she went to the door.

Grace looked at her and then sat up. "Wait! You're forgetting your gas mask."

Sybil huffed out her annoyance at the thought of the gas mask and went to her bed to get it from her satchel. "Really, they won't know if I took it or not," she said to herself. Grace had heard her however and responded with: "It's better to be safe than sorry." Sybil placed the gas mask in her purse and began to leave again. "Goodbye, Grace."

"Goodbye, Sybil!"

Helen was standing at the entrance of the hospital when Sybil arrived. She had also changed into a similar outfit to Sybil and seemed eager to go home. The two smiled when they saw one another. "Sybil, there you are."

"Have you been waiting long?" Sybil asked as they began to leave the hospital.

"Not too long," Helen said. "I was thinking we could walk to my home. It's not very far from here. Do you mind walking?"

"Not at all," Sybil smiled. She enjoyed walking, and it was not too cold outside for a walk to not be enjoyable. The sky was full of clouds, which caused a dim light to be cast over London, but it was no longer raining as it had been the previous day.

"How was your day?" Helen asked.

"It went well," Sybil told her as they walked through the courtyard and exited the gate. "I had my first essay to write today but I finished it earlier in the library."

"How responsible of you. Do you enjoy writing?" Helen asked.

"I don't mind it," Sybil answered. "My cousin Marigold enjoys it much more than I do. She's the writer in our family."  _Poor Marigold_ , Sybil sighed. How lonely her cousin must feel. Sybil hoped that Marigold was spending time with the family rather than staying in her room all day. She couldn't bear to think of Marigold in her room alone and upset. "I wonder what she's doing," Sybil said so quietly that Helen did not hear her.

The two crossed the busy street and continued on. People crowded the sidewalks as they waited for the bus, but Helen and Sybil made their way through them and maneuvered their way through more people making their way home. Soon, Sybil saw streets filled with rows of homes. She saw cars driving up to the small homes and children running out from the front door shouting "Papa! You're home!" Young men who were walking young women home would pause in front of a home and give one another a kiss goodbye before departing.

"Here we are," Helen said as she went up the small steps to the door of her home. "Elliot is not home yet but I'll start dinner right away." Helen opened the front door and walked in. "Welcome to our home!" Helen sang as Sybil followed her in and closed the door behind her.

The house was humble yet quite cozy and immediately reminded Sybil of her and her father's home in Massachusetts. The sitting room had a simple fireplace with one photograph on it: the Woodhams' wedding portrait. There were green velvet sofas that looked inviting but Sybil did not want to sit yet. The small dining room was adjacent to the sitting room, separated by an arch. The dining room had a circular table with four chairs. Compared to Downton Abbey's dining table, this table was miniature, but Sybil thought it lovely. Helen showed Sybil the kitchen, which was a bit boxy, but there was room for all that was needed to prepare a meal. The home also had a hallway that led to a bedroom and a bathroom. Helen led Sybil back to the sitting room when the tour was over and she invited her to sit. "I know the home is small, but Elliot and I are very proud of it."

"I think it's charming," Sybil smiled as she sat on the velvet green sofa.

"Do you? Why thank you," Helen said happily. "Oh, I'll make us some tea and then I'll begin cooking."

"Do you need any help?" Sybil asked, leaving the sofa. Helen waved her to sit back down.

"No, no, you're my guest. Please, sit and relax. I'll be right out with the tea. Make yourself comfortable" Helen left to the kitchen and Sybil did not follow. She went to the window instead and looked out into the street. As she looked out, she noticed that sheds were across from each of the houses, including Helen's. They appeared to be made of iron and did not appear to be too large.

"Helen?" Sybil asked loudly so she can be heard.

"Yes, Sybil?"

"What are those iron sheds out there? There's one across from us."

"Oh, those are shelters, dear! That's where we need to evacuate to when there's a drill or an attack. We don't have a basement so we have to use one of those outside of our home."

"How frightening," Sybil said and continued to look at the shelter. It did not seem strong enough to protect from an attack, but if it was a requirement, then it must be useful.

"Why don't you turn on the radio, Sybil?" She heard Helen ask from the kitchen. "Elliot and I usually have it on in the evenings."

Sybil left the window and went to the radio. Soon, the sound of music filled the home and it made the home seem even cozier than before. She sat back down and turned toward the radio. A song that would be perfect to dance to began to play and she listened, imagining that she and Edward were together dancing to it.

" _The mere idea of you, the longing here for you… You'll never know how slow the moments go till I'm near to you."_

Sybil smiled and closed her eyes as she hummed along with the song.

" _I see your face in every flower, your eyes in stars above… It's just the thought of you, the very thought of you, my love…"_

"Here's the tea!"

Sybil opened her eyes and saw Helen walking to her with a cup of tea. "I poured it for you." She placed sugar and a spoon for Sybil on the table in front of the sofa.

"Thank you, Helen," Sybil smiled. She put some sugar into her tea and began to stir it. "Oh, I really like your wedding portrait," Sybil said to her.

Helen smiled proudly and looked at the portrait. "Thank you. It was a simple wedding but it was the most beautiful day of my entire life." She looked back at Sybil. "So, for dinner, I'm going to be making a potato soup and serve it with slices of beef. I hope that's alright."

"That sounds delicious. I'm quite hungry so I'm content with anything," Sybil chuckled.

"Excellent," Helen said, returning to the kitchen. "It won't take too long."

"Thank you, Helen!" Sybil said. She took a sip of her tea and continued to listen to the radio. She was grateful to have been able to meet Helen Woodhams again and to have a new friend to spend time with. Sybil knew that when she had first met the Woodhams' she may not have been the friendliest because she wanted to be alone with Edward and she was flustered about the war, but now she could make up for that and get to know them better.

Sometime later, the front door was opened and in walked Elliot Woodhams. He was confused as to why there was a young woman in his home that wasn't his wife but after a few moments, he recognized Sybil and smiled. "You must be who Helen was telling me about. Sybil Branson? I recognize you," he said and went to her.

Sybil stood and held her hand out to him. "Yes, and you're Mr. Woodhams."

"Please, call me Elliot," Elliot smiled and shook her hand. "It's nice to have you in our home."

"Is that you, darling?" Helen asked from the kitchen. She came out from the kitchen and Elliot turned around to see her. Both smiled and went to one another. Helen wrapped her arms around Elliot's broad shoulders while he placed his hands on her waist. The two kissed and Sybil looked away, feeling like an intruder in an intimate moment. She could see how in love they both were with one another.

"How was your day?" She heard Helen ask Elliot quietly.

"Wonderful, and yours?"

"Wonderful." Helen looked away from Elliot and back at Sybil. "Elliot, this is Sybil Branson. I'm sure you remember her."

"Yes, I spoke to her already," Elliot said to her as began to take his coat off. "You're our first guest here. Helen has been looking forward to this since she returned home yesterday."

"She is a wonderful hostess," Sybil smiled.

"Why, thank you," Helen grinned. "Darling, why don't you put your coat away? I need to return to the food." Elliot nodded and kissed Helen's cheek before he left for the bedroom. Helen blushed and returned to the kitchen.

As Sybil returned to her seat and listened to the radio again, the voice of French singer, Maurice Chevalier now sounded throughout the home. Sybil imagined what it would be like to be in Paris right now, specifically Paris with Edward.

" _Sweet one, fairer than the flowers, never will I meet one sweeter than you..."_

Sybil began to wonder if she would get to experience what Helen and Elliot have. True love and especially marriage and a home of her own were things she knew would not happen for some time, but she looked forward to it if it was meant to happen to her.

" _Would you turn away or could you really learn to care if I ever dare to say 'I love you'?"_

Elliot returned from the bedroom and walked past the sitting room. He looked at Sybil and stopped walking. "Are you comfortable? Can I get you anything?"

"Oh, I'm fine," Sybil smiled. "Thank you."

Elliot nodded and continued walking. "If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask." He said before he went into the kitchen. Sybil stood once more and walked around the sitting room, admiring the furniture and small items they had here and there. When she neared the kitchen, she heard Elliot and Helen talking quietly to one another. Helen began giggling after Elliot asked her a question that was unclear to Sybil. She walked forward a bit so that she could see into the kitchen. She saw Elliot and Helen were dancing with one another in their cramped kitchen to the music from the radio.

" _I would work and slave the whole day through if I could hurry home to you…"_

"Elliot, I'm going to burn the food," Helen laughed. Elliot smirked and kissed her cheek after letting her go.

" _For you brought a new kind of love to me…"_

Sybil smiled softly and went to her cup of tea on the table. She took another sip of it and sat back down. Elliot soon joined her in the sitting room and sat across from her with the newspaper. "What are the chances you and Helen would both be at St. Margaret's together? I suppose one can never assume people you meet once will never be seen again."

"It's fate," Sybil said before she took another sip of tea.

Elliot opened the newspaper and began looking through it. He vocalized his disappointment at what he read. He sighed and closed the paper, tossing it onto the table. He then leaned forward and looked at Sybil. "Don't you worry about anything, Miss Sybil. We're prepared to win this war no matter what happens."

Sybil nodded. "I have faith in that."

When dinner was ready, Sybil insisted she help Helen set the table.

"This looks delicious," Elliot said as he pulled two chairs out for Helen and Sybil.

Once Sybil had placed napkins and utensils on the table and Helen had set the three plates and drinks down, they sat and began to enjoy their meal. It was dark outside now, but Elliot had opened the small window in the dining room so a faint breeze blew into the room and intertwined with the radio's music in the air.

The food tasted wonderful, and after her first bite, Sybil came to the conclusion that Helen Woodhams was a good cook after all. "Helen, this is fantastic."

"Thank you, Sybil." Helen took a sip of her drink and looked at Elliot. "Elliot, darling, the young man we met with Sybil enlisted. What was his name again, Sybil? Edmund?"

"Edward Trent," Sybil said after she swallowed her food.

"Oh, yes, I do recall him saying he would enlist," Elliot said. "Has he been summoned anywhere yet to train?"

"Not that I know of," Sybil told him. "He and my cousin had medical examinations today."

"Your cousin enlisted, as well?" Elliot asked.

Sybil nodded. "Yes, his name is George Crawley. My family had not wanted him to enlist because they thought he was too young. He's eighteen, though, and was able to enlist. I believe Edward would have enlisted anyway even if George was not able to. Edward is twenty-two, so of course, he would have had to train either way."

"I see," Elliot said with a nod. "I haven't been summoned to go anywhere yet, as we thought I was, except to help train at a nearby camp. I'll do that as long as I can until I'm needed elsewhere."

"But not anytime soon," Helen said quickly. She reached over and grabbed Elliot's hand. "I don't know what I'd do if he were to leave."

"Well, now you have Miss Sybil here to keep you company if I do leave, darling," Elliot said to her.

Helen nodded and continued to eat her dinner. "Yes," she spoke softly. "I'm glad I have Sybil now."

"And I'm glad I have the both of you now," Sybil said to them.

Sybil had finished her dinner quickly, due to her immense hunger. Again, Helen reminded Sybil that she was a guest and told her to remain seated while she collected the plates. "Ah, darling, you are a fantastic cook," Elliot said to her as she took his plate. Helen kissed his cheek in thanks.

"Yes, everything was so nice," Sybil said to her.

Helen blushed at her husband's and guest's compliments. "Thank you. It is so nice having you here, Sybil. We ought to do this every Wednesday!"

"What a superb idea," Elliot said as he finished his drink. Sybil was not sure what to think of the grand invitation but she was immediately humbled and grateful.

"Really?" Sybil asked. "I can have dinner with the two of your every Wednesday?"

"Of course, you can," Helen said happily. "I don't want you to be too homesick at the hospital. Having you here will keep you entertained. It's a good change of scenery too."

"Helen, that is so kind of you and Elliot to open your home to me like that. Thank you. I'd love to come every Wednesday."

"Brilliant!" Helen cheered and went to the kitchen. "Oh, I hope you both aren't too full. I have dessert, too!"

Elliot sat up in his seat. "Dessert? Hm, we're getting spoiled because we have a guest," he smirked. Sybil blushed faintly and placed her napkin on the table. She was used to dinners with many courses and dessert sounded like a delicious way to end the evening.

"Oh, and Sybil?" Helen asked from the kitchen.

Sybil turned toward the direction of her voice. "Yes?"

"Dessert may be a short while since I have to put it in the oven. In the meantime, you're welcome to use our telephone to call your family if you would like to. Elliot will tell you where it is."

Sybil stood and looked at Elliot. Of course, she wanted to speak to her family. She wanted to seize every opportunity she had to use a telephone to contact them and see how they were. "I'd love to use your telephone."

"It's on the table near the front door," Elliot said to her. Sybil nodded in thanks and left the dining room. She went to the sitting room and saw the small table with the telephone near the front door. She almost ran to it and was soon waiting to hear the voice of one of her family members. She had a small feeling that her father would be the one to answer the telephone.

"Hello?"

She was correct. "Papa, it's me!" Sybil must have been too loud, for she heard an  _"aw"_ from Helen in the kitchen.

"Hello, my love!" Her father said to her, his voice was full of excitement from being able to speak to his daughter. "I was hoping I would hear from you today. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Papa," Sybil said to him. "How are you? And are you always near the telephone? Whenever I call, you tend to be the one that answers."

"I'm fine, as well, and, if you must know," her father began, "I always insist I answer the telephone in case it's you."

Sybil smiled and looked out the window as she spoke. "That's so sweet. Oh, Papa, I just had a delicious dinner at the home of a nurse from St. Margaret's. I'm still at her home, actually. Her name is Helen Woodhams and her husband is Elliot Woodhams. Edward and I met them when we went to that dance at Jubilee Dance Hall in York. Helen Woodhams is a nurse at the same hospital. They are so kind."

"Oh!" Sybil's father said. "Oh, that's wonderful, Sybbie. I'm glad you're enjoying your evening with them."

"I am," Sybil sighed. Her father remained silent and Sybil wondered if he was still there. "Papa?" She asked. She heard her father say something but she did not hear it clearly. "Papa, are you there?" Seconds passed.

"Yes," she finally heard her father say. "Yes, Sybbie, I'm here, but someone else wants to talk to you."

"Oh, is it Marigold? Tell her I miss her dearly," Sybil said into the telephone. "Papa? Hello? Did you hear what I said?" She heard no response from her father other than unclear voices. When she looked away from the telephone, she saw that Elliot had just entered the room.

"Is everything alright or is the telephone not working?" He asked.

"Everything is alright," Sybil told him. "I'm just waiting for someone to return to the telephone back home, I think."

Elliot chuckled. "I'm sure you're entire family wants to talk to you," he said and left the room again. Sybil smiled in agreement and held the telephone close to her, hoping to at least hear something other than the unclearness that filled her ear. Suddenly, the sounds stopped and a new voice spoke into the telephone.

"Sybil?"

_Finally!_  "Yes, hello?" Sybil asked into the telephone.

"Sybil, it's me."

The voice startled Sybil and she held an expression of surprise and bewilderment at the sound of it. "Hello?" She asked slowly.  _It can't be._ "Edward, is that you?" There was a pause before an answer.

"Yes, this is Edward. Have you forgotten me already, Syb?" Sybil heard him chuckle over the telephone.

She could have dropped the phone from excitement. "Edward! Oh my goodness, it's you!"

"It's me, Sybil," Edward said to her. He wondered what Sybil would think if she saw the wide smile on his face as he spoke to her. "Are you surprised?" He asked.

"Yes!" Sybil cried. "I-I'm just in shock, I suppose. I wasn't expecting to hear the sound of your voice. Oh, Edward, what are you doing at Downton Abbey?"

"Well, George and I passed our medical exams and we're both scheduled to leave for training this Friday."

"That's wonderful, Edward," Sybil said to him. She quickly wiped her eyes with the back of her hand to prevent herself from crying. "Did you say Friday? Perhaps you can come to London and see me tomorrow or Friday then?"

"I don't think I can, Syb," Edward said sadly. "I'm returning home tomorrow and then leaving Friday. I wish I could but it's not the right time yet." Edward had pondered over the possibility of seeing Sybil, but he knew that he had to return home once more before really leaving. His mother was already full of anxiety at the thought of her son leaving and she wanted to spend every moment possible with him. He heard Sybil sigh.

"I understand. I can't wait to see you again, Edward. How are you? I miss you. You don't know how happy I am to be speaking to you right now."

"I'm doing much better now that I'm talking to you," Edward said softly. "I miss you too, Sybil. I was wondering all day if you would telephone Downton Abbey. Luckily I was nearby so your father waved me to come to the telephone to speak to you."

"Perfect timing," Sybil blushed.

"Indeed," Edward said. "Your father told me about St. Margaret's. You're doing well there so far?"

"So far, yes," Sybil told him. "Oh, you'll never guess where I am at this moment! Remember the couple we met at Jubilee Dance Hall in York? The Woodhams?"

Edward paused for a moment to think. "I believe so. The man completed his training and the woman is a nurse?"

"Yes, their names are Helen and Elliot Woodhams," Sybil said.

"Oh, that's right! Are you with them right now?"

"I am!" Sybil nodded. "Can you believe it? Helen Woodhams is a nurse at St. Margaret's and her husband helps with training nearby. I just finished having dinner with them and now I'm just waiting for dessert. I'm actually going to be spending Wednesday evenings at their home."

"What luck!" Edward said. "That's so wonderful, Sybil." He was truly happy for her. If he nor Sybil's family were there to be with her during her time away, he was glad that she was befriending others who were also good company.

"Perhaps you can join us if you visit during the week."

"He is welcome to do so!" Helen said from the kitchen.

Sybil laughed. "Helen says you're welcome to join us."

"I'd love to if I'm able," Edward said. Sybil heard him exhale deeply before he continued talking. "I'm sorry, I'm just exhausted from the day and the worry back home. Did you receive my letter?"

"I'm sorry, Edward, and yes, I received it yesterday," Sybil answered. "I loved it. It truly made my day."

"I'm glad it did."

A silence grew between them and Sybil had no idea what else to say other than how much she missed him. Edward began speaking before she could. "I'm so happy to be speaking to you, Sybil. I miss you more than words can say."

His words caused Sybil to blush."I feel the same way," Sybil said.

"I need to see you again, Sybil. I will try to get to London as soon as I can. I really cannot stand being away from you now. I care about you so much and spending time with you is really…" The sound of Edward's voice was suddenly overpowered by a familiar nightmarish howling from outside the window of the Woodhams' home. Sybil's eyes widened in fear and she turned toward the kitchen when she heard Helen gasp loudly and call for Elliot.

"Elliot, the sirens!"

"I can hear them!" Elliot said to her as he closed the dining room window.

"Sybil?" Edward asked when she had not responded to what he had just said to her. Sybil clutched the telephone tightly. Her heart was pounding violently when she finally spoke again.

"Edward?"

Edward could hear the fear in Sybil's voice and he became immediately concerned "Sybil, what's wrong? What's happening there?"

"Darling, close all the curtains! I'll turn off the lights!" Sybil heard Elliot exclaim. Helen ran out of the kitchen and began to close the curtains while Elliot began turning off the lights. Helen looked at Sybil and then to the radio. She ran to it and turned it off.

"Is this a drill?" Sybil asked loudly so that her voice could be heard. Edward, confused and frightened, kept asking Sybil if she was alright.

"Sybil, are you alright? What drill? What is going on?"

"It must be!" Elliot said to her. "You need to get off the telephone  _now_."

Sybil nodded frantically and focused again on the sound of Edward's voice.

"Sybil, please answer me! Please, I-"

"Edward, I have to go. Everything is alright," Sybil said to him, trying to sound as calm as possible, but Edward did not believe her.

"Why? What is that noise I hear?" Edward asked.

Before Sybil could answer, she saw the entire street go black from the window and she closed the curtain. Soon, Sybil was standing in complete darkness.

"Elliot, all the curtains are closed!" She heard Helen say. "And all the lights out!"

"Let's get to the shelter," Elliot said. Sybil could see the two approaching her in the darkness.

"Sybil, end the telephone call," Helen said to her as they went to the front door. Sybil nodded.

"Sybil, are you alright?" She heard Edward ask in a panic.

"Edward, I'm sorry, I have to leave. We're having an air raid drill," Sybil told him. "I'll speak to you soon, I promise!" She ended the telephone call and ran out the front door with Elliot and Helen.

"Sybil? Sybil!" Edward waited for her to respond for a few moments before realizing that Sybil was gone. He set the telephone down and soon heard Sybil's father return to him.

"Edward, what's happened?" He asked.

Edward and shook his head in confusion. "I'm not quite certain," he said to him. "I began hearing a faint horrible noise through the telephone and Sybil wouldn't respond to me. She eventually told me that they were having an air raid drill, then she left the telephone."

"It must have been the sirens she spoke of when I last spoke to her," Tom Branson said, appearing worried.

Edward raised a brow and looked back at the telephone. "Sirens and air raids, Mr. Branson, she must be so frightened!"

"I know she is!" Tom raised his voice but Edward knew he did not do it out of anger, he did it out of fear. "I'm sorry," Tom spoke calmly now. "I know how frightened she must feel. It's only a drill, though, Edward. She'll be alright or at least, that's what I've been trying to convince myself."

Edward took a deep breath and crossed his arms. "And when it's not a drill anymore?" He asked.

Sybil's father looked at him and seemed defeated. "Then I won't have anything to do other than pray for her safety."

"I can only imagine how you must feel. You're her father and I'm just… me."

Tom smiled softly and patted Edward's shoulder. "I know you care for her as much as I do," he said. He then stepped away from Edward and looked at the grand staircase. "I actually have something to give to you. It's upstairs, though. Wait here. I'll return shortly."

Edward couldn't imagine what Sybil's father would have for him and he was curious as to what it was. When he was gone, Edward went to a pillar and leaned against it with his eyes closed. The brief telephone conversation he had with Sybil left him the opposite of what he hoped to feel after speaking to her. He now felt on edge and anxious, wishing there was some way to stop the madness in the world. He opened his eyes and looked at the staircase, remembering how beautiful Sybil looked as she descended the staircase for her birthday celebration. It was the night that started everything and the night that he wanted to return to.

"Here it is," Edward heard Tom Branson say, minutes later. He walked out from behind the pillar and went up to him. "What is it?"

"It's the photograph of you and Sybil. I received them today. This one is for you to keep. I have another for Sybbie," Tom said to him. He held the small photograph out to Edward. The sight of Sybil and him together immediately made him smile and feel content.

"She looks beautiful," Edward said as he took the photograph.

"She does. You and Sybil make a handsome couple," Tom smiled.

Edward smirked and looked back at Sybil's father. "She and I look so happy in this photograph. I'm definitely going to take it to training with me. Having this with me will make it all easier, I'm sure."

"Yes, please, take it with you," Tom said. "Sybil will receive hers on Sunday when I go to London to see her."

"I wish I could see her," Edward frowned. "I've been worried that this war may cause Sybil and me to drift apart."

"It will make the bond you two share even stronger," Tom told him. "It's war, Edward. In times of war, sacrifices may need to be made, both big and small. If those sacrifices must be made in order for you two to have the future you want, then you shall endure them." His own words brought him back to the moment he told Sybil Crawley something very similar. He knew that they were destined to be together and that they loved each other. Circumstances seemed to be separating them, but Tom knew he mustn't give up. Their love prevailed and they were able to have the future that was worth having, even if it was only for a short while.

"Tom? Mr. Branson, are you alright?"

Tom left his thoughts and looked at Edward. "Yes, I'm alright," he smiled sadly. "I was only reminded of a time with Sybil's mother. Anyway, we should join the rest of the family."

"We should," Edward said and placed the photograph of him and Sybil into his pocket. "Thank you, Tom."

"Of course, Edward," Tom said with a nod. "Now, let's go see the shenanigans that George and Marigold have gotten themselves into. I've been hearing laughter from the drawing room. We could both use a laugh, can't we?"

Sybil ran closely behind Elliot and Helen across the street. She could hear other families slamming the doors of their homes and running to their shelters, as well. It was truly an organized chaos. "Hurry," Elliot said to them as he opened the door to the shelter. Helen and Sybil quickly ducked their heads and went in, followed by Elliot. It was as black as pitch inside the shelter but Sybil felt a long bench as she walked in and immediately sat down. Once her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could see boxes of supplies in the corner of the shelter. She glanced at Elliot and Helen, who were seated next to her, with their arms wrapped around one another.

"Did you turn the oven off?" Elliot asked quietly.

"I did as soon as the sirens started," Helen whispered back.

Sybil sat staring into the darkness, imagining how Edward must have felt with her abrupt end to the telephone call. She felt guilty for leaving him with such uncertainty but she hoped he understood. She began to wonder what he would tell her father and how worried that would make him. She would speak to him again soon, she told herself, and they would speak to one another free of interruptions.

While one is in the darkness of the shelter with the sirens blaring outside, it is easy to lose comprehension of time, and Sybil did not know how much time passed before the 'all clear' siren sounded and that was the end of it. Elliot announced when it was time to leave the shelter, and one by one, they walked out.

When Sybil emerged from the shelter, she saw the streets filled with families who were quickly returning to the comforts of their home. A baby from a family nearby was crying and it caused Helen to stop in the street and watch the family. "Poor darling," she commented. "These young children have no idea what is happening."

"Come along, Helen," Elliot murmured and put his arm around her. The Woodhams along with Sybil went into the house and slowly began to continue on with their evening.

"I suppose dessert is ruined," Helen said, trying to make light of the situation.

Sybil shrugged her shoulders and looked at the clock. "Don't worry about that, Helen. It's late anyway. I think I should return to the hospital."

"Yes, I think that's a good idea. Elliot, you escort Sybil back to the hospital," Helen said to him.

"Oh, that really isn't necessary," Sybil said. "I remember the way back. Thank you, though." Elliot brought Sybil her coat and satchel. Sybil suddenly realized that she had left her gas mask in the house. "Did you two have your gas masks during the drill?" Sybil asked.

"Ours are in the shelter," Elliot said. "We should take them out of there, though. Did you forget yours here?"

Sybil laughed nervously. "I did. Imagine if we would have gotten caught without them?" she asked as she went to the front door.

Helen waved the idea away. "I wouldn't worry, Sybil. It was so nice having you here with us. I'll see you tomorrow." She opened the front door for Sybil.

"Thank you, Helen," Sybil smiled. "And thank you, Elliot. I had a wonderful time with the two of you. Thank you for dinner."

"Of course," Helen waved as Sybil descended the steps of their home. "Goodbye, Sybil!"

"Goodbye!" Sybil waved. She placed her hands in her coat pockets and began her walk back to St. Margaret's. Helen and Elliot closed the door to their home when she was at the corner of their street to be sure she knew the direction to go.

Policemen were scattered throughout the dark streets of London, knocking on doors of the homes that kept their lights on. Sybil walked by them with her head down, hoping she did not seem suspicious since everyone else was in their homes or where they needed to be. However, she caught one of the officer's eye and he began to walk towards her. "Halt, Miss!" He shouted.

Sybil obeyed and stopped walking.

"Where are you going at this hour? Why are you not at home?" The officer asked as he approached her.

"I'm returning to St. Margaret's Hospital," Sybil answered, looking directly at him. "My name is Sybil Branson. I'm a nurse-in-training there." She knew the officer was going to ask her to identify herself and she hoped that would suffice. The officer believed her but he still needed to question her.

"And why are you not at St. Margaret's?"

"I was at a friend's home. I'm just now able to return to the hospital. I couldn't leave because of the sirens."

"I see. What is your last name again?"

"Branson," Sybil answered.

The officer nodded and decided to not question her further. "Alright, Miss Branson. Be careful. You shouldn't be out this late."

"I know, thank you, officer," Sybil said quickly. She speedily walked back through the desolate London streets and to the hospital, which was in an uproar due to the sirens. When she entered the hospital, she saw a group of other nurses-in-training going up the stairs and returning to their rooms. Sybil followed them and tried to mingle with the group so that no one would notice that she had been out.

Once she was in the room, Sybil could finally relax. She went to her bed and took her nightgown from her nightstand drawers. She heard a gasp from behind her and when she turned, she saw Grace was walking over to her. "Sybil, you're back! I was so worried, I-"

"Sh!" Sybil looked at Grace and shushed her softly. "I'm alright," she said to her. "Did anyone notice I was gone?"

"I did!" Grace said as she got into bed. "Not sure if anyone else did, though."

"Good," Sybil said as she quickly changed into her nightgown. "I had a wonderful time, though," she yawned once she was in bed.

"I'm glad," she heard Grace say. "Goodnight, Sybil."

"Goodnight, Grace." Sybil closed her eyes and again thought of the telephone call with Edward. She replayed everything that was said in her mind over and over again. The fact that Edward was at Downton Abbey and she was in London made her wish that she was there with him and her family, but she had faith that she would see him again very soon.


	19. The Uncertain Future

Sybil was in better spirits the following day despite her telephone call with Edward being interrupted by the air raid drill. She told herself she would try to speak again with him today and telephone Downton when she had the time, however, as her morning classes went on, the thought had slipped her mind completely. It was Thursday, which meant that her first week of classes at St. Margaret's had come to an end. Tomorrow, she only had to work, which consisted of again helping Helen organize the medical supply closets.

Once Sybil was finished with her classes for the day, she realized that no one had asked about her whereabouts during the drill that took place during the previous evening. Grace seemed to have been the only one that had noticed she had not returned from her dinner with the Woodhams, which was perfectly alright with Sybil since she trusted Grace would not be running to Sister Agnes to tell her. She wondered if any of the other nurses-in-training had been out of the hospital, as well. Where they in places where they would be safe if an air raid were to actually happen? Sybil hoped so. She also hoped, however, that no such air raid would happen. The Germans seemed to be so far away but if they did come here with their planes and ships, Sybil wouldn't know what to do. She was relieved that her family was far from London but she wasn't sure if they would be safe should something happen there. She willed away the disturbing thought and left the medical school to begin her work with Helen Woodhams.

When Sybil found Helen, she was in a corridor pushing a crate of medical supplies that were meant to go into one of the ward closets. "Helen!" Sybil called out as she quickly began to follow her. She slowed her pace when a group of nurses walked by her, eyeing her as they did so. "Forgive me, I forgot to refer to you as 'Nurse Woodhams'," Sybil said as she joined Helen's side.

"Hello, Nurse Branson," Helen smiled as she looked at her. "Ready to organize again? We have quite a few things to put into these closets."

"Ready," Sybil said as the two walked side-by-side. "Thank you again for dinner last night. It was wonderful."

"Oh, of course, dear!" Helen beamed. "Elliot and I were very happy to have you as a guest in our home. I'm sorry the sirens had to spoil everything. They're really a nuisance, you know. We could have had dessert if it weren't for them. Lord knows we could have all used something sweet to finish the evening."

Sybil shook her head lightly. "It's perfectly alright, Helen. We can't control these things."

"No, we can't," Helen sighed. "Were you able to speak to Edward or anyone in your family this morning? I'm sure they all must have been worried since you had to end the conversation short during the drill."

Sybil's gasped lightly and stopped walking. "I meant to do that this morning. Oh, no." Her hands held her face in distress. "I'll have to telephone them later." Sybil then realized that Edward would have already left Downton since he had mentioned to her that he would be visiting his mother. She sadly sighed and continued walking, knowing that any chance she had to speak with Edward before he left for training was gone. "Well, no matter, I mustn't let any of that distract me from the task at hand, should I?"

"No, I suppose not," Helen frowned. She entered the ward with the crate and went straight to the supply closet. Sybil lingered behind as she watched the nurses interact with the patients. She then quickly made her way to the supply closet and helped Helen open the box.

"More bandages," Sybil said quietly as she began stacking the shelves. "Didn't we unpack boxes of bandages on Tuesday, as well?"

"We did," Helen said as stepped onto a stool to reach a high shelf. "But in times like these, it's better to be overstocked than understocked. If there were to be bombings here like there was during The Great War, we would need everything that's in these closets and more. I'm sure St. Margaret's was filled to the brim and very unprepared."

Sybil glanced up at Helen in concern. "And do you think we're prepared now should anything like that happen again?"

Helen hesitated and stepped down from the stool. "No one is ever really prepared for those things but I think St. Margaret's is more prepared than before."

Sybil nodded and peeked out of the supply closet. "How many beds do we have?" She asked as she stared at the rows of filled beds.

"Not enough. There never is enough anywhere," Helen said. She glanced over and saw Sybil looking outside of the supply closet. Helen cleared her throat to get her attention and stood back on the stool. "Well, let's not worry about that, alright, Sybil? Come back and stock shelves with me."

Sybil looked back and took more supplies from the boxes. "Well, my first week of classes went well," she said, happy to change the subject.

"That's wonderful to hear, Sybil! So tomorrow all you have to do is assist me?"

Sybil nodded. "Yes. Helen, I really want to thank you for helping make my week here comfortable. I'm so glad fate brought us back together again. You and your husband have been so kind to me and I am so grateful for you two."

Helen smiled and looked down at her from the stool. "Oh, Sybil, your friendship means a lot to me already even though we've only known each other for a short time."

"I feel the same," Sybil smiled and continued shelving supplies. "Are you and Mr. Woodhams doing anything tomorrow?"

"We are! I think we may have a picnic. Would you like to join us?"

"Join you?" Sybil asked, wondering if that would be seen as intruding on their time together. "I'm sure Mr. Woodhams would prefer it be just you, wouldn't he? You two on a picnic together would be romantic."

Helen chuckled. "We'd love to have you join us, Sybil. Plus, we can celebrate your first week in London! You can even invite a friend if you wish. Elliot will not mind, I promise you."

Sybil thought about the idea; perhaps she would invite Grace out on the picnic with the Woodhams. They would certainly all get along and it would be the perfect way to end her first week in London: amongst friends. "Alright, I'll go," Sybil smiled. "I'll ask my friend, Grace Crawford. She's a new friend of mine, as well."

"Wonderful! Meet me in the courtyard at five o'clock. We'll have an excellent time together, I just know it."

When Sybil was finished with assisting Helen, she immediately went to find the telephone so she could speak to her family. She waited until the hall was clear so she could go to the telephone since she did not want to get reprimanded by Sister Agnes again. She anxiously swayed in place as she waited to hear a familiar voice over the telephone while also being aware of her surroundings.

"Hello?"

To Sybil's surprise, it was Mr. Barrow. "Mr. Barrow, hello! It's Sybil," Sybil greeted happily.

"Miss Branson! How are you?" He asked.

"I'm well, thank you! How is everything there?"

"Just fine," Barrow answered.

"Wonderful. Is my father available to talk?" Sybil asked.

"I believe he and your grandfather are speaking in the library shall I- oh, it appears Master George wishes to speak to you."

Sybil smiled. If her father was busy speaking to Donk, George would most definitely suffice. "I would love to speak to him."

Soon, the telephone was given to George. "Hello there, Sybbie! How goes it?"

"Hello, George! I'm well. How are you?"

"I'm well, as well. Oh, and how is your friend? Grace was her name, wasn't it?"

"Yes, she is well," Sybil giggled. "How are you? Ready to leave for training?"

"More than ready," George sighed. "Edward isn't as eager as me about it but it's fine. He said you had an air raid drill last night. What was that like?"

Sybil then began to tell George all about her evening with the Woodhams and how her visit was interrupted by the sirens. She told him how horrifying the sirens sounded and how much fear they struck within her the moment they began. To George, however, this all seemed quite exciting as nothing like that ever happened at Downton.

"Well that sounds like an eventful evening," George said in awe. "I didn't notice any shelters when we went. I must not have been paying attention."

"Clearly, they're everywhere" Sybil smirked. "I don't know why you find it so fascinating. It's certainly not fun going through it, I can assure you."

George laughed and then became serious. "I know, Sybbie, I know. Life is just always the same here; comfortingly the same but it can get boring. I can't wait to get out there and actually do something."

Sybil sighed in response and glanced around the hallway again to be sure Sister Agnes wasn't around.

"Edward left this morning, you know. Did he tell you he was going back to visit his mother before he left?"

"He did tell me," Sybil frowned. "I wish I could have seen him but that's just how things are. I had asked if he could visit tomorrow but he said he was going home. I understand, though. I actually was invited out tomorrow for a picnic by Helen Woodhams, isn't that lovely?"

"A picnic? How nice! What time would that be?"

Sybil looked at the telephone quizzically, as if George could see her face. "Well, we're leaving here at five o'clock, why?"

"Just wondering," George said cooly. "Look, Sybbie, I have to go. Mother is making a fuss again about me leaving and wants me to spend my every waking moment with her."

Sybil chuckled. She missed her aunt, Mary. "I understand. Give everyone my love and tell them I miss them, will you?"

"Of course, Sybbie. I love you."

"I love you too, George."

"Goodbye." George hung up the telephone and immediately telephoned Edward. He leaned against the wall impatiently as he waited to be put through and have Edward answer.  _Come now, Trent, what could you possibly be doing right now that's so important?_ George thought.

Edward was seated on the settee in his home reading the newspaper while his mother prepared their dinner. The news was unsettling to him as he read that the situation in Poland was growing dire. With a loud sigh, he folded up the newspaper and walked over to the front window. Looking out at the front garden of his home and seeing the passing cars being driven by familiar faces brought him comfort but he knew soon, he would have a different view entirely. Once he boarded the train on Saturday with George Crawley, the carefree days of their youth would be gone forever. He knew George had not fully realized this yet. George simply thought that the idea of brandishing a weapon or driving a tank into the blaze of the enemy was exciting but Edward felt quite the opposite. Though he had never seen war, Edward knew the risks and dangers they would both face. He felt protective of his younger friend and certainly would lay his life on the life him; he would never be able to face George's family should something happen to him.

The ringing of the telephone disrupted Edward's thoughts. "I'll answer it, Mother," he said loudly for her to hear. He strode to the telephone and answered. "Hello?"

"Ed!"

_Speak of the devil._ "George! Hello, my friend. Did we not speak this morning? What more is there to say?" He joked.

"Very funny, Trent. I just spoke to Sybil."

Edward raised a brow and spoke quietly into the telephone. "You didn't tell her, did you?"

George scoffed. "Of course not! I would never betray your trust. You must think so little of me. I didn't tell her a thing, but I do have some information for you."

"Hm," Edward smiled and looked out the window again. "What sort of information?"

"Well, she was invited out for a picnic by someone at five o'clock, I forget who."

Edward turned away from the window and paced slightly since the telephone did not permit him to go far. "Five o'clock? That's perfect!"

"Just as I thought! She'll be so surprised!"

Eleanor Trent walked out of the kitchen and to the dining table. When she looked up and saw her son speaking on the telephone, she smiled and shook her head softly. "Edward, dinner is ready."

"I'll be there in a moment, Mother," Edward said gently. "She will be," he said into the telephone. "My train arrives just before then so I'll be sure to be at St. Margaret's by five. I'm sure she was invited out by the Woodhams. We met them when we went to the dance at Jubilee Dance Hall."

"Oh, yes, the outing I wasn't told about," George sneered.

Edward rolled his eyes. "You were told eventually, George. Anyway, I have to have dinner. Thank you so much for the information."

"Of course, Ed. I'll see you on Saturday then for the first day of training!"

"I'll see you, George. Goodbye." Edward hung up the telephone and made his way to the dining table. His mother was seated and waiting for him. "Sorry, Mother," he said as sat. "This looks delicious."

His mother nodded her thanks and began to eat her food. "What did George Crawley have to say for himself?"

"Oh," Edward began to say as he ate, "he just had some information that will make my visit to London tomorrow much more convenient."

"I see," Eleanor Trent said. She had wished she could spend one last full day with her son but she could see his heart had been taken by another. Since he had arrived home, he had spoken frequently about Sybil Crawley but had also seemed to keep many things about her to himself. From what he had told her, she seemed to be a lovely girl but Eleanor had no idea if the feelings her son seemed to have for her were reciprocated or would even last throughout the war. She wanted to meet this girl but didn't think that would be likely, at least not for a while. "What shall the two of you do tomorrow?"

Edward took a sip of his drink and looked at his mother. "A picnic, he smiled. "She was invited to a picnic by a couple we met during my stay at Downton. She has no idea I'll be waiting for her tomorrow. I can't wait to see the look on her face. I can't wait to hear her voice and have her by my side again."

"You sound quite captivated by her," his mother teased.

"Oh, Mother, what isn't there to be captivated by? If you were to see her, you would understand. She's beautiful. You'll immediately be enchanted by her beautiful dark waves, her blue eyes, and her smile. I adore her smile. She's quite funny too, and passionate. She has a heart of courage, as well."

Eleanor had never seen Edward so enthralled before, especially about a person. He had always been a quiet boy and she had watched him grow into a reserved and strong man who, in her eyes, was so much like his father. He was tall like his father, had inherited his handsome features, and even had a similar voice to him, however, his dark hair and hazel eyes had been inherited from her. Now, like his father, he appeared to be smitten. This concerned her because Eleanor did not want Edward to rush into things as she and his father did. She had no regrets but she would not want her son to end up heartbroken if the feelings faded during their time apart or, God forbid, something were to happen to one of them. "I hope I can meet her someday," Eleanor finally said.

"I truly hope you do, Mother," Edward said. "She is the most wonderful girl I have ever met."

"Are you in love with her?" Eleanor asked. The question had taken Edward by surprise and he simply stared at his mother. Before he could answer, his mother continued; "You don't have to answer. I know you know the answer to that deep within, or perhaps you don't just yet. I know you know your intentions with her, as well. I just don't want you to do anything that you'll regret with her because of the war."

"Mother," Edward sighed. He had pondered what his true feelings were for Sybil and he knew they were feelings he had never felt for anyone before. As for his intentions, Edward would rather keep his hopes and dreams for the future to himself rather than having his mother be critical of it all. "I care for her very much," he simply stated. "I'm not going to do anything rash or regretful. Nothing could be regretful with her anyway." As he continued to eat his food, he felt his mother's eyes on him.

"Your father and I were married before the Great War began and it truly was one of the most difficult times of my life. It was perfect before he left to fight. Being in love when there's a war going on is most testing and even heartbreaking. Every moment you spend together can very well be your last-"

"Mother, don't you think this conversation is a bit morbid for dinner?" Edward smiled softly at her as he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I understand what you're trying to tell me, Mother. I can assure you that there is no need to worry. You're right, Sybil Branson has captivated me beyond what I could have expected. I know things are difficult during a war but if what she and I have is strong, which I do believe it is, then it will withstand the challenges we will face in whatever is to come. It will outlast the war, however long that may be. Just because there is chaos going on in the world doesn't mean we have to stop believing in what's good and what makes us happy right now. If we don't keep what we cherish alive in the midst of chaos then there is no future to keep us going."

Eleanor Trent could see the hope in her son's eyes as he spoke his wisdom to her. His words touched her heart as she suddenly remembered that his father, Edmund Trent, had written similar words to her in response to a letter she sent him telling him that she was expecting his child. She was devastated that their child would be born into a broken world but Edmund assured that the love they had for each other and their child was stronger than war and that their child would make their world whole again. Now, seated before her was the child who did make her world whole again, and soon he was going away to face the uncertainty war all while his heart is focused on a young woman who hopefully treasured him as much as she did. "You're absolutely right, Edward," his mother said as she placed her hand softly on his cheek. "I just worry about you but I know all will be well. You seem very happy and I hope that happiness can carry you through whatever you face out there. That happiness will bring you home." She removed her face from his cheek and smiled at her son, who smiled in return.

"Yes, exactly. I don't know what my fate will be during this war but I've been trying to make every moment count with those I care about, starting with you, Mother."

"I love you, Edward," his mother sighed.

"I love you too, Mother."

His mother smiled and looked back at her plate. "Oh, and be sure to shave before you leave. Your face has stubble."

Edward laughed and felt his face. "You don't think I should grow my beard before I'm sent off to training?" He smirked.

"Oh, Edward, please," His mother laughed. "Look presentable for Sybil Branson."

"Always, Mother, always," Edward grinned.

Mother and son continued their evening together with lighthearted conversation rather than more talk of the war. It broke Eleanor's heart knowing that the dinner they shared together would be the last one they would be sharing for a  _very_  long time. She kept a smile on her face, however, and made sure to take all aspects of their evening together so she can have a final memory of her son before war changed him. Edward, also being aware of this, did the same. He wanted to leave home knowing that his mother knew how much he loved her and he also wanted to be sure that she would face the future bravely, should anything happen to him.

Sybil sighed as she hung up the telephone after her brief conversation with her cousin, George. She wished she could have spoken to more of her family but they all seemed to be busy with more important matters and were soon going to have dinner with one another. Sybil felt her stomach rumble at the thought of dinner and she checked the clock that was near her. Dinner was to be served soon so she decided to make her way to the dining hall. She hoped Grace would be there, as she hadn't spoken to her much since her classes earlier that day.

When Sybil passed by the hospital entrance, Peter Harlow came in through the doors. Immediately, his attention was drawn to Sybil and his eyes lit up as he greeted her. "Good evening, Nurse Branson!"

Sybil stopped walked and turned to Peter with a smile. "And good evening to you, Mr. Harlow. Putting up more curtains again?"

"No, we're all done with that. Have you noticed?"

Sybil looked at the windows. She hadn't noticed that the curtains had been replaced with the heavy blackout curtains. The curtains made the hospital look a tad bit drab but it was for the safety of everyone and would only be temporary. "I didn't," Sybil said. "Good work."

Peter smiled. "Why, thank you, Nurse Branson. I've just returned from driving the ambulance and I could see that so many places around the city have their curtains up."

Sybil turned back to Peter and tilted her head slightly. "You're an ambulance driver?"

"I am," Peter said proudly. "It's my main job here at St. Margaret's. Never a dull job, as you can imagine."

"Not dull at all," Sybil smiled back. "My father had spoken to me about the possibility of me driving ambulances here. Are there female ambulance drivers too?"

"There are a couple. You can drive, Nurse Branson?" Peter asked.

Sybil nodded and crossed her arms. "Yes, I can but I'm not sure how good of a driver I'd be in an ambulance."

"It's not difficult at all!" Peter said excitedly. "I can teach you so you can become more comfortable with it and then you can take the driving test for it so you're allowed to drive one if needed. Really, Nurse Branson, we need all the help we can get, especially if the war comes here. I can tell Sister Agnes that you can have some shifts with the ambulances so you can become more familiar. How does that all sound?"

Sybil was certainly intrigued by the idea. Driving an ambulance around London would certainly allow her to become more familiar with the city as well as allow her to practice her driving skills. She would get hands-on medical training. "Alright!" She said to Peter. "Yes, do tell her."

"Gladly. Where are you off to now?" Peter asked.

"Oh, to dinner. I'm quite hungry," Sybil said as she looked in the direction of the dining hall. "And yourself?"

"I'm going to go see what other tasks need to be done," Peter said, taking a step back. "Well, enjoy your dinner, Nurse Branson. I'll see you tomorrow maybe."

"Thank you, Mr. Harlow. Have a good evening." Sybil left the entrance of the hospital and went to the dining hall. She was excited now about learning how to drive an ambulance. She knew she would be learning so much that would make her career as a nurse worthwhile and she couldn't wait for it to truly begin.

As Sybil entered the dining hall, she noticed that Grace was nowhere to be seen, however when she passed by the kitchen, she saw that Grace inside washing dishes. Sybil poked her head in through the door to greet her friend. "Grace!" She whispered.

Grace's head perked up from the dishes and she glanced toward the door. She quickly went to the door so that the other nurses in the kitchen would not notice. "Hello, Sybil. Have you eaten?"

"Not yet," Sybil said. "Did you just begin?"

"Yes, I just got here no more than ten minutes ago. I won't be able to eat with you, I'm afraid," Grace frowned. "Today has been so dull. Did anything exciting happen to you today?"

"Nurse Crawford! What are you doing?" One of the nurses asked. Grace yelped and waved Sybil away.  
"I'll see you later, Sybil."

Sybil nodded and immediately left the kitchen door so that her friend would not get into trouble. Once she received her food, she sat at a table alone, which she didn't mind too much. She watched as other nurses passed by in groups and she also listened in on a few conversations between the nurses nearby. Many of them spoke about how much they missed their homes and loved ones. Sybil was sure it was a common feeling among all of the nurses-in-training. She missed Downton and her family dearly. It had been one month since she and her father left Boston, Massachusetts to go to England. It had been a much simpler time. They traveled across the Atlantic unaware of the war that was to come and unaware that the days her family had with one another were now numbered. She wondered if her father felt any regret in bringing her to England; if he hadn't, they would be home together right now. However, if they had never come to England, she wouldn't have been able to see George before he left for training and she would never have reconnected with Edward. Whatever forces that were driving her life up to this point were meant to happen, Sybil felt. None of this had been coincidence and she was sure her mother would agree. Did her mother have similar thoughts such as these when she was a nurse-in-training? Did she have many friends or was she lonely? Sybil sighed and continued her dinner in silence.

After dinner, Sybil found herself in the library doing some late night reading. She took diligent notes as she studied the names of bones and muscles. It was overwhelming to her at times but she was determined to do well in her classes so that she could make her father proud.

An hour later, a tap light on the shoulder awoke Sybil, who had fallen asleep with her head on her anatomy book. Sybil quickly lifted her head and looked around wide-eyed and shocked. "I was asleep?" She asked no one in particular.

"Yes," she heard a voice say.

Turning to her left, Sybil saw that Sarah Peltzer was standing before her. "Well, thank you for waking me," Sybil said as she closed her anatomy book.

"You're welcome. I understand that you're tired. It's been a long week, hasn't it?" Sarah said and went to the seat across from her. "May I sit with you for a short moment?"

"It has," Sybil nodded. "And of course."

Sarah nodded her thanks and sat across from Sybil. She stared at Sybil as if she had something to say. Sybil said nothing to allow Sarah to gather her thoughts without any distraction. "I wanted to apologize," Sarah began, "for my behavior this week toward you. I know I may have seemed avoidant of you and I don't want you to be suspicious of me."

Sybil shook her head. "It's alright, Nurse Peltzer. I understand that you're worried about your family."

"Thank you. I am worried," Sarah sighed.

Sybil leaned forward slightly and spoke in hushed tones. "How are they, by the way? I remember you mentioned that they lived outside of England."

Sarah hung her head low and looked back up at Sybil, leaning forward as well. "I really don't know. I think their letters are being checked before sent because they've been keeping information from me, it seems. What I find out is what I read in the newspapers," she said quietly.

"The newspapers?" Sybil asked. What was happening in Poland was at the forefront of the newspapers so that Britain would be aware of Germany's actions and advancements. Suddenly, she understood. "Is your family in direct threat of the Nazis?" She whispered.

Sarah looked around the room before looking back to Sybil. She nodded. "Yes," she whispered back. "My family and I are Polish… We're also Jewish. I lived in Warsaw."

Sybil nodded in understanding and a sudden chill ran up her spine. Sarah continued to speak. "You mustn't tell anyone, Nurse Branson. I know this is England but, please, keep it to yourself."

"Of course, Sarah," Sybil said, using her name instead of referring to her by her last name. "You have my word."

"Thank you," Sarah said. "I was sent here by my grandparents to live with my aunt one year ago. I haven't been able to return and I fear I will never be able to see my home again. My grandparents and other relatives are still there but they're worried that they will never be able to get out. I became a nurse because I want to assist in the efforts but a part of me also wishes that perhaps I can be sent to Poland to help those there and possibly find my family to bring them back with me. I know it won't happen, though. The Soviets have just arrived in Warsaw, as well, and everything is in chaos. I fear for the day that the letter from my grandparent's stop." Sarah then softly smiled. "Yom Kippur begins tomorrow."

"Oh, Sarah," Sybil frowned. "I can't imagine how you must feel. I'm so sorry." Her heart ached for her new friend but she was unsure of what to say to Sarah that would bring her comfort. "We must have hope," she said. "I'm sure your family would not want you to live in fear. Evil never can win so we must faith that everything will be alright. All will be well."

"Have faith everything will be alright? All will be well?" Sarah asked, her eyes narrowing at Sybil. "You don't have to tell me these things so that I can feel better about it all. Everything already isn't alright. Have you not been reading the newspapers? Tanks and air raids are destroying the city that I love. My home is being destroyed. Evil already seems to be winning, Sybil Branson. All we can hope for now is that nowhere else suffers at their hands too. You don't understand the fear I feel. You have no idea what it's like to be worried to death for your family and have no idea whether they are living or dying as you go about your day."

Sybil, eyes wide with horror, swallowed back her fear. She suddenly felt extremely naive and she wished she hadn't said anything at all. It's true, she did not understand and hoped she never would be able to understand.

Sarah must have noticed the fearful expression on Sybil's face and softened her own expression. "I'm sorry, Sybil," Sarah sighed. She rubbed her temples and looked back down at the table. "I really hope you never understand what I'm feeling. I wouldn't wish any of this upon anyone."

"You don't need to go through it alone, Sarah. My father once told me that the burdens of life become less heavy if you have friends who help you through it, and I'm your friend. I may not understand everything but I am more than happy to be a listening ear."

Sarah gave Sybil a small smile and nodded her head. "Thank you. You're right; I think having someone to share my feelings with would help me immensely."

"Of course," Sybil smiled. "Is there anything else you wish to say?"

"No. I'd much rather talk to you about our anatomy lesson today. Silly me forgot to bring my book to class so I was a bit lost as to what was being said. Would you mind if I looked through your book so that I can review the chapter?"

"Oh, not at all," Sybil said, sliding the book over to Sarah. "There are so many scientific names to learn. I think that's why I fell asleep, honestly." The two girls laughed quietly with one another and spent another hour talking about their classes and their first week at St. Margaret's.

It was late when Sybil returned to the room she shared with the other girls. She quietly tiptoed through the room, feeling her way around her so that she would not walk into a bed and rudely wake someone from their sleep. When she finally found her bed against the wall, she quickly turned on her bedside lamp, which was dim enough to not disturb anyone else in the room. She saw that Grace was asleep in her own bed next to her so she made sure to be as quiet as can be as she changed into a nightgown.

Sybil sat on her bed in her nightgown as she braided her hair. She took in all that happened that day and knew that her conversation with Sarah had deeply affected her. She admired Sarah for her bravery in continuing her life here in London while having no idea what was becoming of her family in Warsaw. Sybil wondered if she herself was that brave. She knew she would have to be but she hoped war would never reach Downton Abbey; if it did, all would be lost. For now, she would be brave for herself, her new friends, and for her family.

As Sybil drifted into a deep sleep, she recalled another memory of her and her father that she cherished within her heart. It was the summer of 1929 and Sybil was eight years old. Her father was teaching her how to ride a bicycle for the first time.

_"Come along, Sybbie," her father said as he waited for her outside of their home. The sun was out and there was a gentle breeze in the air; it was a perfect summer day. Perfect enough, Tom felt, to teach his daughter how to ride a bicycle._

_"Coming, Papa!" A young Sybil said as she walked out of the house, closing the door behind her. She jumped down the steps of their porch with an "oof!" and ran to her father. "Am I going to ride that by myself?" She asked, admiring the small red bicycle._

_"Indeed, you are," her father smiled. "Can you get onto the seat by yourself?"_

_"Yes, Papa," Sybil said, pushing her bangs out of her face. She struggled a bit to get onto the seat of her bicycle but with a nudge from her father, she was on within seconds. Her father kept his hands on the handles of the bicycle so that it would not topple over. He laughed as Sybil bounced lightly in the bicycle seat from excitement. "Now I put my feet on the pedals, Papa?"_

_"Yes, put your feet on the pedals down here," he said, looking down at the pedals. Sybil did exactly that and began pushing the pedals. Her bicycle stayed in place, however, since her father was holding onto it. "Wait, wait," he chuckled. "Sit up straight. Riding a bicycle is all about finding your balance, Sybbie."_

_Sybil sighed and stopped pushing on the pedals. When her father moved his hands from the handles, Sybil moved her hands there. Her father, now holding onto the back of the bicycle slowly began to push it. "Now push the pedals, darling."_

_Sybil immediately began pushing the pedals again. She giggled as she felt herself moving from her efforts, not realizing her father had been pushing her from behind. "Now," her father began, "when you want to brake, push the pedals back. Try it."_

_Sybil nodded and pushed the pedals back. The bicycle came to a gentle stop and her father was no longer able to push it. "Perfect!" He said. "Now, you're going to do it by yourself, alright?"_

_"Yes, I want to do it by myself," Sybil smiled. "Stand over there, Papa. Watch me."_

_"Alright, Sybbie. Keep your balance." Her father walked over to the side of the dirt road, close enough to be able to run over in time should something happen. To his surprise, Sybil had found her balance right away and was soon slowly pedaling away. Tom smiled widely as he followed his young daughter down the road. She was giggling and looking back over her shoulder to see if he was watching her._

_"Look at me, Papa! I'm riding a bicycle all by myself!" She said, facing the road again._

_Tom Branson clapped for his daughter. "You are, Sybbie! You're wonderful!"_

_"I'm going to go faster!" Sybil yelled as her legs began moving quicker and quicker. Suddenly, she found herself going down a hill and was quickly gaining speed. She became afraid and began screaming for her father. "Papa! Papa, help me! I'm going to fall!"_

_Her father, when he realized she was headed down the hill, immediately began to run after his daughter. "Brake, Sybbie, brake!" He yelled after her. Sybil was much too frazzled now to even remember how to brake._

_"Papa!" She screamed. She closed her eyes tightly as she saw that she appeared to be headed straight for a tree. Soon, her bike came to a sudden halt and she was jolted forward but held onto the handles. She opened her eyes and saw her father in front of her, holding her bicycle and panting from his quick run to stop her just before she hit the tree._

_"Are you alright?" He asked, catching his breath. Sybil nodded meekly and slid off the bicycle. She hugged her father tightly, burying her face in his side._

_"I don't want to do that anymore, Papa," she said, her voice muffled._

_Tom rubbed her back and crouched down so he could be eye-level with her "But Sybbie, you were doing so well at first. Everyone has one or two scary moments when learning how to ride a bicycle." He could see that Sybbie was teary-eyed and pouting. With a soft smile, he placed a finger under her chin and brought her head up. Her big blue eyes stared up at him._

" _But I don't want any more scary moments, Papa," she sighed._

" _But Sybbie, you're my brave girl. You're not going to let this little mishap stop you from riding your bicycle. Come on, let's walk back up together and stay on the flat road."_

_Sybil sighed and took her father's hand as he stood. Together the two walked up the hill with her bicycle. When they reached the flat road again, Tom held the bicycle and looked at his daughter. "Back on you go, love."_

_Sybil crossed her arms and shook her head. "I don't want to, Papa."_

_Her father frowned. "Don't you want to be able to ride your bicycle into town with me, Sybbie? We can't share a bicycle for forever, you know. What will happen when you're taller? We'll look pretty silly, don't you think?"_

_Sybbie giggled at the mental image she had. "Very silly, Papa. I want to be with you for forever, though!"_

" _You can't, my darling. In life, you'll have to go out on your own and experiences things for yourself. I can only support you as your adventures without me begin but I'll always be there the moment you need me. Now, show me you're brave enough to at least do this by yourself, alright? I'll hold your bicycle until you have control of it."_

" _Fine, Papa." Sybil, with her father's help, got back onto the seat of her bicycle. She held on as her father let go but soon felt herself toppling over. "Papa, don't let me fall!" She yelled, gripping the handles. Her father held onto her bike._

" _I'm not going to ever let you fall, Sybbie."_

" _Stay there right next to me, alright?" Sybil pleaded, looking up at him._

_Tom shook his head. "I'm going to stand off to the side and watch you. Just find your balance, go slow, and stop before the hill. You can do it."_

_Sybil nodded reluctantly. Slowly, she found her balance and began to pedal. She pedaled down the road and a smile slowly appeared on her face. A giggle escaped her and she looked behind her, expecting her father to still be holding onto her bike. He wasn't. He was standing where she had left him with a proud smile on his face. "Watch the road, my darling!"_

" _Ah!" Sybil laughed and stopped her bike behind she got to the hill. "I'm going to ride back to you, Papa! Watch me!" With brief difficulty, Sybil was able to turn her bicycle on her own and start pedaling back to where her father was standing._

" _There you go!" Her father clapped. "You did that all by yourself!"_

_Her father's words made Sybil confident and she now wanted to show off a bit, so she pedaled faster and rode up to him speedily, stopping her bike a few feet past him. With a smile on her face, she got off her bicycle and ran over to him. "I did it!"_

_Her father swooped her up and held her in his arms. "You did! My brave girl, I'm so proud of you." He kissed her cheek and set her back down. "Soon enough, you'll be going up and down that hill with ease."_

" _You think so, Papa?" Sybil asked._

" _I know so," he winked. "Let's keep practicing, alright? The more you practice, the more comfortable you'll be."_

_And he was right. Two weeks later, Sybil was riding her bicycle side-by-side with her father through the Massachusetts countryside. Her fear was gone and her favorite part of their rides together was when she rode down the hill as her father cheered her on._

"We made it through our first week!" Grace cheered as she and Sybil ate their breakfast together the following morning.

Sybil smiled. "We did. I can't believe a week has gone by already. I feel like so much has happened already yet we just got here."

"I feel the same," Grace nodded. "I have such a busy day today. Not only do I have to wash dishes but I also have to study for one of my classes. I'm feeling a smidge overwhelmed. What about you, Sybil?"

"Hm, I only have to assist Nurse Woodhams today. Oh, that reminds me. I was invited out for a picnic with Nurse Woodhams and her husband. Would you like to come with me? We're leaving at five o'clock and meeting in the courtyard."

"Oh, that sounds lovely, Sybil, but I'm afraid I won't be able to go. As I said, I'm quite busy today. I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun, though!"

Sybil frowned but understood. She moved a piece of potato around on her plate with her fork. "You said you needed to study. May I join you? I should study more, as well, before I have to go help Nurse Woodhams."

"Of course! I'm going to the library once I'm finished eating. Studying together may help us retain the information better. Join me."

"I shall."

After breakfast, Sybil and Grace left the dining hall together and walked through the hospital. "So," Grace began, "you mentioned you spoke to your cousin, George Crawley, yesterday. Did he ask about me?" She blushed softly.

Sybil looked at her friend and chuckled. "He did, actually."

Grace gasped and held Sybil's arm as they walked. "What did he say?"

"He asked how you were. I said you were well."

Grace smiled and sighed. "He is so sweet."

"He is. He leaves for training tomorrow. I'm sure today is going to be an emotional day at home."

"Ah, yes, on the farm."

Sybil furrowed her brows in confusion and glanced at Grace.  _Farm?_ Suddenly, Sybil remembered that George had told Grace that his grandparents owned a farm. She was not looking forward to the day where she wouldn't know how to continue that lie. "Oh, yes, the farm."

"I find it funny," Grace began, "that you and your cousins, George especially, talk as though… Oh, what's the word I'm looking for? You and your cousins have this air to you. The way you speak and carry yourselves is something not commonly seen or heard in the countryside, at least not from a farm, especially."

Sybil said nothing so Grace kept talking. "I'm not sure what it is. I have no idea what it's like in Downton, though. I just think it's quite funny."

Sybil really had no idea how to respond to Grace; all she could do was laugh. "Come now, Grace. That's really the funniest thing I've ever heard. Do you mean we act stuffy?"

Grace laughed too. "I wouldn't use that word but it is quite funny."

Sister Agnes was soon walking toward them, a frown on her face. "Is this giggling I hear in the hospital halls?"

Grace yelped lightly and let go of Sybil's arm. Sybil stopped laughing and stood up straight. "No, Sister Agnes."

"Do not lie to me, Nurse Branson," Sister Agnes warned. "Where are you two headed?"

"To the library to study, Sister Agnes," Grace answered.

"Good," Sister Agnes said. She then looked at Sybil. "Nurse Branson, one of our ambulance drivers tells me that you can drive and are interested in assisting with driving ambulances. Is this true?"

Sybil nodded. "Yes, Sister Agnes."

Grace glanced at Sybil in surprise and then looked back at Sister Agnes.

"Excellent," Sister Agnes said, smiling faintly. "Next week, I shall have someone teach you how to drive an ambulance and then once you're comfortable, you may take the test for it. You'll be doing that as well as helping Nurse Woodhams. Understood?"

"Yes, Sister Agnes," Sybil smiled. "Thank you."

When the girls were left alone again, Sybil continued to walk with Grace trailing behind her. "My, my, Sybil Branson is always full of surprises!" She teased. "You want to drive the ambulances? You  _are_ brave. I'd rather stay here."

"I want to do both," Sybil said as she walked out into the courtyard with Grace. "I want to do as much as I can here so I can learn everything I'm able to."

Grace caught up to Sybil and looked at her. "I admire your determination, Sybil. You're going to do such great things in the future, I can see it."

Sybil smiled at her friend. "Thank you, Grace. You're going to do great things too. Now, let's study. That'll be the first great thing we do today."

As the train's arrival in London grew nearer and nearer, Edward's anticipation to see Sybil was reaching its peak. He kept leaning forward to see if the train was approaching King's Cross but when a station was nowhere in sight, he sighed and leaned back in his seat. He had been looking forward to this moment all day and hadn't slept very much during the night. The conversation he had with his mother kept him awake, as well as the thought of this being the last time he would be seeing Sybil for who knows how long. He also left his home early to find something he could give Sybil to remember him by. He checked his coat pocket for it and took it out. He had purchased a travel book for her, as well, just as she had given to him. However, this book was solely about France, a country he had always wanted to visit. He knew the glorious photographs of the Eiffel Tower, Notre Dame, and the Palace of Versailles would bring her hope of seeing it in the future. He hoped that she would want to visit those places with him once the war is over. He smiled at the thought of enjoying Parisian nights with Sybil by his side dancing, seeing shows, and riding bicycles through Champs-Élysées.

When the train stopped at King's Cross, Edward checked the time on his watch; he had twenty minutes to get to St. Margaret's before Sybil would leave. He quickly stepped off the train and found himself in a sea of people, which surprised him. He was grateful for his height as he was able to look over most of the crowd so that he could find the nearest exit. As he walked, he noticed that many of the people waiting on the platforms seemed to be leaving London. The war had not yet touched the city yet there seemed to be a lot of people with their luggage. He frowned at the sight of children waiting on the platform with their few possessions as their parents hugged them. He gave a soft yet reassuring smile to the children who looked at him as he passed by. "Excuse me," he said as he squeezed through the crowd of people. He breathed a sigh of relief once he as out of the congested station and outside in the fresh air.

Outside of the station, Edward could see life in London seemed to be unchanged by the declaration of war but as he began to walk through the London streets, he could see that he was wrong. Sandbags surrounded businesses and brick shelters were being built outside of homes. He noticed too that many homes had placed coverings over their windows, as well as black curtains. He saw many signs on business windows and lamp posts about scheduled blackouts and warnings for civilians to be careful when walking in the darkness. Instructions were even put up on what to do during an air raid; all lights had to be turned off, windows had to be covered, and shelters were to be located. He couldn't imagine the fear Sybil must have felt when she experienced her first air raid drill. He had never experienced one himself, but the posters put up all over the city were enough to make anyone uneasy.

Not wanting to risk the chance of getting lost, Edward got into a cab and told the driver he wanted to go to St. Margaret's Hospital.

"You visiting a patient there, lad?" The driver asked as he began to drive.

"Not a patient. I'm visiting someone I know. She's training to be a nurse there."

"Ah, I understand now," the driver smirked.

As they drove on, Edward noticed that men were painting white squares along the sidewalks. "What are they doing that for?" He asked.

The driver glanced to the side. "Oh, they've been doing that since the war was announced. It's so people can see where they're walking during the blackouts. The whole city becomes darkness but people are still out and about walking and driving. I don't drive at night anymore because there have been too many accidents since then. Crime is going up too because the darkness is convenient to do what you wouldn't want to in broad daylight. "

Edward frowned at the driver's words. That did not sound safe at all. He hoped Sybil had not been out during a blackout, regardless if she was with someone or not. "That's terrible," he muttered.

"It is, but life goes on," the driver responded. Minutes later, he stopped in front of the hospital. "St. Margaret's."

"Thank you," Edward said as he got out of the car and paid the driver. "Have a good day, sir."

"You, as well."

Edward glanced up at the grand white stone exterior of St. Margaret's hospital.  _So, this is where Syb is living now. Not too shabby._ Edward walked into what he assumed was the courtyard. On one side of him was the hospital and on the other was the medical school. He stood where he could see the entrances to both since he did not know where Sybil would be coming from. He glanced down at his watch and saw that it was just about to be five o'clock but Sybil was nowhere to be seen. He would remain there waiting for her and hoped he had not just missed her if she chose to leave early.

As the bells tolled the hour, nurses emerged from the medical school entrance and were chatting away to one another. He watched them to see if Sybil was part of the group but immediately regretted it as the nurses noticed him watching them. They giggled and began to whisper quietly to one another. Sybil was not with them. He turned away and looked at the hospital entrance instead. No one was passing through the entrance other than medical staff at that time.  _Perhaps I missed her. No, I couldn't have. She's still here, she has to be._

Minutes passed and Edward sighed. He turned to face the street as though he would see her passing by on a bus or perhaps a bicycle. No such luck.  _Please be here._ Edward, silently praying that the next person to emerge from the hospital would be her, turned away from the street and once more looked at the hospital entrance. His prayers were soon answered as the doors to the entrance were opened and out stepped Sybil Branson.


	20. The Eternal Summer

Sybil was hastily getting herself ready as the hour to meet Helen in the courtyard drew near. She had underestimated how quickly the time would pass after she bathed herself once she was finished with her daily tasks. She whispered to herself to hurry as she hopped lightly, trying to get her stockings on. Falling onto her bed, she sighed loudly and grabbed the navy skirt and white blouse she had laid out for herself. She smoothed out the skirt once she had it on and buttoned up her blouse with frantic fingers.  _Helen is probably wondering where I am!_ She checked the clock in the room once more before going to the small vanity. She had less than ten minutes before five o'clock. She stared at herself in the mirror momentarily before brushing through her dark wavy locks, falling past her shoulders. She took a few minutes to brush and part her hair, trying to get it as close to how the Hollywood actresses had it. Once she was satisfied with her hair, she pinched her cheeks gently to bring some color to her face and applied her lipstick sparingly; she was only seeing Elliot and Helen, after all. Her short t-strap heels were put on soon after and she was ready to leave. She grabbed her coat, purse, and passed by the mirror one last time before walking out the door.

As she descended the stairs, Grace passed by her. The two young women stopped and glanced back to each other. "My, Sybil, you look lovely!" Grace smiled. "Is it time for that picnic already?"

"Thank you, Grace, and yes it is! I believe I'm going to be late, though. By the time I reach the courtyard to meet Helen, it'll be well after five."

"Ah, yes, then I won't keep you," Grace said as she went up one step. "Have fun!"

"Thank you," Sybil smiled and went down one step. "Grace, are you sure you don't want to join me? It'll just be the Woodhams and myself."

"I can't, Sybil, I need to get one of my books and then return to the library. Tell me about it later, alright? Goodbye!"

"Alright, then. See you tonight," Sybil said to her before quickly making her way down the stairs and through the never-ending corridors. She quickened her pace as she heard the bells tolling the hour outside. She thought she heard someone telling her to not walk so fast but she ignored them; at least it wasn't Sister Agnes.

Finally, Sybil reached the entrance of the hospital and saw Helen arriving at the same time. She was out of her uniform and now had on a simple green dress and tan hat. "Helen!" Sybil waved and went over to her.

"Oh, Sybil! Hello," Helen smiled. "I'm so sorry I'm late. I know we were supposed to meet in the courtyard but I had to administer medications to a few patients before I was able to go and change."

"I thought  _I_ was late. I was worried you were waiting in the courtyard for me impatiently," Sybil chuckled nervously.

"No!" Helen laughed, shaking her head. "Well, since we're both late, are we truly late? Come, let's leave. The one waiting impatiently may be Elliot at this point." She walked away from Sybil and opened the door to the courtyard. "After you, Sybil," she said with a nod.

"Thank you," Sybil smiled as she walked through. A light breeze and the faint warmth from the sun surprised her, as it had not been present earlier, but she welcomed it and whatever else the rest of her day would bring. "Perfect time for a picnic!" She said as Helen joined her side.

"Yes! It's as though it knew of our plans," Helen smiled as she began to go down the hospital steps. Sybil smiled in agreement and began to follow Helen.

"This weather reminds me so much of home," Sybil began and walked ahead toward the courtyard gates. "It makes the day feel so full of promise and those are the days that I-" she paused. Someone was standing by the gates and staring at her. She slowly continued to walk closer and when she came to the full realization of who it was, she felt as though her heart would leap from her chest. "That I love…," she finished.

Helen looked at Sybil puzzled. "Sybil?" She then followed her gaze and saw that she was staring at a young man, who was staring back at her. Sybil was suddenly gone from her side and was running across the courtyard. The young man quickly walked toward her and slowly opened his arms as the two grew closer. When they met in the middle of the courtyard, they embraced tightly.

"Edward!" Sybil exclaimed as she threw her arms around him. She felt his arms around her waist and she was easily lifted off the ground by him.

"Sybil!" Edward said as he kissed her cheek and gently spun around with her in his arms. He gently set her down and their eyes met. Sybil stared at him, clearly speechless, while he brought his hand up and caressed the side of her face with his thumb. "I've missed you so much," he sighed.

With a smile on her face, Sybil smiled and hugged him again. "I've missed you too, Edward. What on earth are you doing here? You said that you were going to be home."

"I'm here for the picnic, of course. I couldn't leave for training without seeing you one last time," he said to her. "This could be the last time we see each other for a very long time."

"I know," Sybil said quietly to him. "But I'm so happy you're here. A true surprise!" She said happily and pulled away. She turned toward Helen, who was just making her way over so the two could have some privacy. "Helen, you remember Edward Trent? He's surprised me and will be joining in on our picnic!"

"Hello, Mr. Trent! I remember you," Helen said with a smile. "What a lovely surprise! I am Helen Woodhams, in case you've forgotten. You may call me Helen, as well."

"I have not forgotten," Edward said to her. "And you may call me Edward. I hope you don't mind that I barge in on this picnic."

Helen waved the thought away. "Of course not! Elliot will be glad to see you again, I'm sure. Come, let's walk to my home to get him. I live not too far from here." She looked at Sybil and gently squeezed her arm. "How happy you must be!"

"Immensely," Sybil blushed, looking up at Edward, who winked at her.

When Helen walked out of the courtyard gates, Edward gave Sybil his arm and once she took it, the two followed. "When did you arrive?" Sybil asked as they walked together.

"Half past four," Edward said. "I quickly made my way here and was waiting for you. I was going to arrive at that time anyway but George had told me you were meeting someone in the courtyard at five o'clock. I arrived quickly and I waited and you still weren't there. I thought you had left without me," he teased.

"I'm sorry," Sybil giggled. "Helen and I were both late, actually. And George told you about this? Oh, I do love him."

Edward nodded. "Yes, he told me over the telephone last night. It worked perfectly with my plan to surprise you."

Sybil lightly squeezed his arm. "Well, I am very surprised. I know it's been only around a week and a half since we last saw each other but I just couldn't wait to see you again."

"I felt the same way, Sybil."

The three eventually crossed the street together and soon were met by a wall plastered in blackout and air raid posters. Sybil heard Edward sigh as they walked past it. "What's the matter?" She asked him.

"I saw these earlier," he muttered. "It doesn't make me feel particularly good to know that you're here during all of this." He took his attention off of the posters and to Sybil. "You don't go out at night, do you? You don't leave the hospital when there's a blackout?"

Sybil shook her head. "They're only precautions, Edward, and I've only been out at night once when I returned from having dinner with the Woodhams."

"Just be careful."

"Always, Edward."

The trio was soon at Helen's home and she happily welcomed them in. "Elliot?" She called out as she entered the home. Elliot answered from the kitchen and as Helen eagerly went to greet him, Sybil and Edward walked into the front room. Edward glanced around the room as Sybil stood near the window. She smiled to herself when she heard Helen's giggles from the kitchen.

"The house is lovely, isn't it?" She asked Edward.

"Yes," Edward said with a nod. Sybil watched him as he walked in front of the fireplace to see the Woodhams' wedding portrait.

"I adore that portrait," Sybil said as she joined his side. "She looks so beautiful and they both look so happy."

Edward opened his mouth to respond to her but Elliot walked out of the kitchen, with a blushing Helen by his side. "Elliot, we have a surprise guest. You remember Edward Trent from Jubilee Dance Hall, don't you?"

Elliot slicked his hair back with his hand and walked over to Edward. "Of course, I do." The two men shook hands. "What a coincidence that we're all seeing one another again. How are you, Trent?"

"Very well, thank you," Edward said. "I leave for training tomorrow."

"That's wonderful! Well, we have much to talk about then," Elliot said as he went to get his coat and hat. "We'll save that for the picnic, though. Let's go, Helen, I'm starved." When he saw Sybil by the window, he nodded at her. "Sybil, it's good to see you again. How did yesterday and today go at the hospital?"

"Hello, Elliot," Sybil smiled. "And just fine, thank you."

Helen emerged once more from the kitchen with a picnic basket, which Elliot immediately took from her. "I hope the food is to everyone's liking. I prepared it all this morning."

"I'm sure it'll be delicious, Helen. You're an excellent cook," Sybil smiled.

Helen happily said her thanks and soon, the four left the house. They decided that they would have their picnic at Hyde Park and since it would be too far of a walk for them, they waited at the bus stop. While waiting for a bus to arrive, Elliot began to talk to Edward about his training and what he could expect. Sybil tried to listen to every word said until Helen began to talk to her. "He must really care for you," she said quietly to her. "Traveling to London just to see you before he leaves. That's romantic."

Sybil smiled softly and looked over at Edward. "I know," she simply said.

The bus arrived and the four made their way onto it with others who had been waiting, as well. Helen and Sybil stood next to Elliot and Edward since they had given up their seats for two elderly women. Sybil held on to the railing above her as the bus began to move. She felt Edward's eyes on her so she slowly glanced up at him. "I still can't believe you're here."

"I can't either," he said, smiling down at her. The movement of the bus made Sybil lighting bump into him but she straightened up her stance and looked away. Edward could see that she was blushing and he chuckled softly. "Are you enjoying your training?"

She glanced back at him. "I am. I find it enjoyable but I just want to do more. I want to actually interact with the patients. I don't do much of that yet."

"Hm, I'm sure you will soon, though. You'll be the best nurse at that hospital," Edward grinned. "The most kind and the most patient."

Sybil chuckled and looked out the bus window. "I don't know about the most patient," she sighed.

"The most beautiful then," Sybil heard Edward say. She smiled and nudged his side with her elbow.

"Ow!" He laughed. "What was that for?"

Sybil looked away from him with her head held high. "That's for being cheeky."

"Cheeky? There's nothing cheeky about what I said, Sybil Branson," Edward smirked.

Sybil smiled at his words and looked out the window once more. Having Edward with her again made her feel as though she was safe and all was well in the world. It was the same feeling she felt when she was with her family; her cares simply melted away when she was with those who made her happy.

A short time later, the two couples stepped off the bus when it arrived at a stop near Hyde Park. Elliot and Helen, with her picnic basket in tow, led the way to and through the park as Edward and Sybil followed, arm-in-arm. The greenness of her surroundings brought a smile to Sybil's face. Edward walked in silence next to her, equally as captivated by the park's beauty. There was something magical about Hyde Park, Sybil felt. The way it could easily bring memories of the countryside of Downton or Massachusetts delighted her. She missed Massachusetts dearly. She missed the constant breeze, the fresh air, and the abundance of beauty near her home.

They all walked until they neared the Serpentine Lake, which glistened in the sunlight. "How is this?" Elliot asked. Edward, Sybil, and Helen voiced their delight in the area chosen.

"Perfect!" Helen smiled as she took out a blanket from the picnic basket. With Elliot's help, the blanket was laid over the grass. Soon the four were seated on the blanket and together, they shared a delicious meal.

"I think," Elliot said an hour later before putting a cigarette in his mouth, "that the Serpentine looks rather inviting. I think we should go for a swim." He lit his cigarette and looked up at Helen questionably.

Helen looked down at her husband, who was laying on his side, and rolled her eyes playfully. "Elliot, no, we can't possibly go swimming right now. We just finished eating and the sun will set soon. Besides, we have no other clothes."

"Who said we need clothes, dear?"

"Elliot!" Helen blushed and gently slapped his arm. Elliot laughed out loud and pulled her down to him, kissing her arm all over as she squealed. Sybil giggled and pulled her skirt over her knees, peeking out from underneath her. Edward was seated next to her with his legs stretched out the opposite way. He chuckled softly at the Woodhams and then glanced at Sybil briefly before looking back at the Serpentine.

"Perhaps in the future when we all have an extra set of clothes, we shall swim," Edward said.

"Yes, not now!" Helen said as she made her escape from Elliot's arms and returned to her spot on the blanket. She sighed and fixed her hair. "Elliot, really, I must look messy now."

Elliot smirked and drank lemonade. As he sat up, he apologized to his wife and kissed her cheek. She kissed him back as a show of forgiveness.

Sybil looked away from the couple and to the glistening waters of the Serpentine. She sighed out loud and stretched her legs out in front of her. "What I would give to go swimming right now," she said before finishing her bread and cheese.

"Aha! See, Helen. Sybil clearly knows better," Elliot joked. Helen ignored him.

"You like to swim, Syb?" Edward asked.

Sybil swallowed and nodded in response. "Oh, yes. I swim a lot back home in Boston. Do you enjoy swimming?"

"I do. There's a lake near my house that I used to swim in all summer."

Helen clapped her hands together and leaned toward Sybil. "A summer in Boston? What are summers like for you in America, Sybil?" She asked. Edward and Elliot both looked at Sybil, as well, interested in what she would say.

Sybil smiled and looked up at the sky for a moment to gather her thoughts. The sun would be setting soon. "My summers back home," she began, "consist of riding my bicycle around town with my friend, Mae. Sometimes we'll go to the lake and meet more friends and jump in together. We'll see who can jump and swim the farthest. I've won once." Sybil saw Edward smile as she said this. She continued: "Sometimes I'll go to my father's auto shop and watch him work on cars. Sometimes I'll help but most of the time I'll be seated at his desk and eating ice cream. After that, we return home and listen to the radio while we cook dinner together. Sometimes we'll take a day and go to the city or we'll travel to Downton or to see family in Ireland. I do love Ireland. We would drive out of Dublin and find somewhere to swim. Uncle Kieran used to throw me into the water and I thought it was such fun. My birthday is also in the summer so that helps it be my favorite season." Sybil's smile suddenly saddened. "I… I hope I can experience another summer like that again. I feel as though nothing will be the same soon."

"Nothing already is not the same," Elliot huffed. "Who knows what the state of the war will be like next summer."

"Hopefully over," Helen said, though she knew it was only wishful thinking. "Today is the last day of summer."

"It is," Edward nodded. "I had forgotten about that."

"I wish summer were eternal," Sybil sighed. She felt Edward's hand rest on top of her hand on the blanket. The two exchanged glances and smiled softly at one another.

"I think this has been my favorite summer," Edward said as he kept his eyes on her.

"Mine too," Sybil said. Slowly and without thinking, she began to lean toward him but when Elliot abruptly stood, she was startled back in place.

"Let's go watch the sunset, dear," he said to Helen.

"Where?"

"At the Serpentine. Come along," Elliot said as he helped his wife up. "Sybil, Trent, join us."

"I think I'll take a quick walk with Sybil, actually," Edward said.

Elliot nodded and slowly began to walk away with Helen. "Alright then. We'll be back."

Sybil smiled and waved at Helen as they left the blanket. She then looked at Edward with great curiosity. "We're going for a walk?"

"Yes." Edward stood and held his hand out to Sybil. He helped her up and walked away from the picnic blanket with her, glancing back once to see how they left it just in case someone came by and took anything.

Edward and Sybil walked quietly together by the Serpentine, their arms lightly bumping into each other due to their closeness. Sybil stared at the now setting sun before them. The orange of the sunset illuminated everything around them and she felt as though she were walking through a master artist's painting. She recalled the other gorgeous sunset she had witnessed with Edward while they were at the top of the Ferris wheel. It was where they had shared their second kiss.

"Whenever I see a sunset," Edward began to say, "I think about our time on the Ferris wheel at the fair."

Sybil blinked and looked at him. "How funny, I was just thinking about that. I wish we could experience it all over again, don't you?"

Edward looked at her and held her hand. "I promise we will experience it all again in the future." He kissed her hand and reached into his coat pocket. "Which reminds me, I have something for you."

Sybil watched his hand reach into his pocket. "For me? Oh, Edward, your presence is enough."

"I'm only here for today," he said to her. He then removed a small blue book from his coat pocket and held it out to her. Sybil glanced down at the book; it was simply titled  _France_. Without a word, she took it and opened it to the first page. Edward had written a note for her just as she had done for him.

_September 22nd, 1939_

_Darling Syb,_

_No matter how difficult times may become, never stop having hope. When the world is less chaotic, you shall see these sights for yourself._

_I'll always be thinking of you during our time apart._

_Yours,_

_Edward_

Sybil's finger lightly traced over his handwriting and she turned a page over, and then two. She smiled at the images of Versailles and the French Riviera. "Oh, Edward, this is perfect." She closed the book and held it to her chest. "It shall be my escape when I need time away from reality. Now we both have travel books to give us hope for a better future once this war is over and done with."

"Exactly," Edward said, leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "There will be a better future after the war is over; a better future for us both together."

Sybil stared at him. "Together?"

There was a silence between them but it said more than any words could. Edward cleared his throat and ran his fingers through his hair before looking back at the sunset. "Yes, together, hopefully," he said quickly. "Syb, look at that sky."

Sybil did not look right away, for she was smiling and repeating his words over and over in her head.  _Together._ She glanced down at the book of France before placing it in her purse. She would definitely be imagining seeing those sights with him whenever she looked through it in the future. Finally, she looked at the sunset. "So beautiful. Do you think my family is watching the sunset right now?"

"Someone is," Edward said, putting his arm around her waist. She rested her head against his arm and sighed. "Your family misses you so much," she heard him say. She looked up at him and turned toward him slightly.

"That's right, you saw them recently. How are they?"

"They're doing well," Edward said as he slowly began to walk. "Your father, grandfather, everyone is doing well. They're worried about George, however. His mother doesn't want to see him go."

Sybil followed, lingering one step behind him. "No, I suppose no mother ever wants to see her son - or any of her children, for that matter - leave to prepare for war. Where is your training camp anyway?"

"Near my home, actually," Edward stopped so Sybil can join his side again. "So somewhat near Downton. George is happy about that. We'll probably be able to visit home if we're able to."

Once again, Sybil was by his side. "That's wonderful! I'm sure my family is very happy about that." Knowing George was near Downton gave her comfort since she knew that if anything happened, someone would be near. "And your mother is happy about having you close, I'm sure."

"She is," Edward smiled. "I've told her a lot about you. She hopes to meet you soon."

Sybil's eyes lit up. "I'd love to meet her. What have you told her about me?"

Edward smirked and slowly backed away from her. "That's secret, Sybil Branson."

Sybil raised an eyebrow and placed one hand on her hip. "Secret, Edward Trent? Well then, it must be something terrible, isn't it?" She took a step forward and he immediately took another step back. "What do you say about me when I'm not there? Tell me, please?" She asked teasingly.

"No," Edward chuckled and quickly began to walk away. Sybil gasped and followed after him. Because of his height, Edward took long strides which caused Sybil to almost need to run in order to catch up to him. "Are you chasing me, Syb?" He asked as he heard her quick breathing behind him.

"Practically!" Sybil said as she skipped along. "You're walking much too fast,  _Ed_."

"Ed? Your cousin calls me that. Not original, Branson," Edward smirked. "To be honest, I'm not too fond of being called that."

"Alright, then,  _Trent!_ "

Edward smirked and continued walking. The two had not shared such playful banter before and both were very much enjoying it. They were being as youthful as one is during the summer. They felt like young flirty teenagers rather than a young man and a young woman of twenty-two and nineteen years of age. They were still very young, however; their lives had only just begun. "Trent?" Edward asked. "Really?" He heard Sybil laugh and say something that was unclear to him. He turned around and looked at her, her cheeks a soft pink. "I didn't hear what you said," he told her.

Sybil stopped walking. "I said, perhaps I should call you  _sweetheart_ , then?"

Edward held back his smile as best he could but when he felt himself failing, he faced forward. He lightly sighed and once he regained his composure, looked back at Sybil. "Yes, I think I like the sound of that."

Sybil smiled and held her head high as though she were victorious. "I shall only call you that if you tell me what you said to your mother about me." She began to walk over to Edward, who shook his head and backed away.

"I will not be blackmailed by you," he grinned. "You can call me 'sweetheart' without needing to know everything."

Sybil rolled her eyes. "Edward, just tell me. What do I have to do to get you to tell me?"

Edward rubbed his chin and pretended to think. Sybil sighed impatiently followed by a giggle. "Well?" She asked.

"You have to catch me."

"What?"

Suddenly, Edward bolted across the grass and Sybil watched him for a few seconds before running after him. "Edward!" She called after him as he ran off. She had always thought of Edward as a serious man and it filled her heart to see this other side to him that he had not fully revealed to her yet. He seemed to be full of surprises.

Sybil had not been running long before needing to stop to catch her breath. Her feet hurt in her short heels and she knew that if she continued to run, she would most definitely hurt herself. When she was about to surrender and call out to Edward that he had won, she noticed that he was gone. He was not near the Serpentine and he was nowhere near her. He couldn't have gone far and she didn't think Edward would have left her truly alone. She continued to walk, calling out his name as she did so. No luck. Standing by a row of trees, Sybil examined her surroundings once more. "Where on earth are you?" She asked quietly.

"Here."

Suddenly, Sybil felt herself being pulled into the shadows of the trees and she screamed. The light remaining from the sunset allowed Sybil to see that it was Edward and her scream soon became laughter. He was holding her to him and laughing, as well.

"You sneak! I thought I was supposed to get  _you_." Sybil grinned and backed away from him. "Now I know why you and George are friends; I thought you were too serious for him but now I see you two are one in the same."

Edward laughed. "Don't insult me, Sybil," he teased. "I take that back, your cousin is a wonderful person."

Sybil sighed and caught her breath. She had truly been startled. "Well, that was exhilarating," she finally said. "You run fast. I think they'll be happy to have you defending England. If the enemy comes, you can outrun them."

"Ah, you mean challenge them to a race?" Edward asked as he pushed back the hair that had fallen forward in his face during his run. "That may help end the war."

"If only," Sybil said. She swayed a bit and a tree branch jabbed her in her side, making her take one step forward, walking into Edward. "Oof! Sorry."

Edward held onto her shoulder gently. "It's alright. Tree branch get you?"

"Rather rudely, may I add," Sybil said.

"That happened to me as I waited for you, as well." Edward looked down at Sybil and noted the patches of deep orange that were shining through the trees and reflecting off her face. Her eyes looked piercing blue through the light. His heart quickened. "Would you like to know what I told my mother about you?" He smiled.

Sybil glanced down shyly. "Only if you wish to. Don't make me chase after you again, though."

Edward chuckled. "I won't make you chase after me again. I'll tell you willingly." Sybil smiled graciously at his words and nodded for him to begin. "I told my mother only wonderful things about you because there is nothing about you that isn't wonderful," he said. Sybil's eyes widened slightly and she gazed up at him as he continued talking. "If I remember correctly, I told her that you were passionate. Oh, and that you were funny too." Sybil smiled at this. He continued. "I believe I said to her that you were courageous, as well. Yes, I said you had a heart of courage."

Sybil could feel her eyes water at his words. His voice was full of kindness and she knew that he truly meant what he said. She wanted to say something but couldn't find the words.

"I also told her that you were enchanting," Edward said.

"Enchanting?" Sybil finally found her words. "You think I'm enchanting?"

"I think I've always been enchanted by you. This funny little girl who lived in America with her Irish father: Sybil Branson. Weeks ago when you arrived at Downton for your birthday and we bumped into each other upstairs, the enchantment came back."

Sybil chuckled. "After bumping into you?"

"Well, after that," Edward smiled. "Everything after that."

Sybil intertwined his fingers with his. "I've been captivated by you too, Edward."

Edward simply stared at her, saying nothing. He felt immensely happy and wanted nothing more than to kiss her. It suddenly dawned on the both of them that they were truly alone together.

"Edward?"

"Sybil?"

Sybil felt herself blush but fixed her gaze up at him. "That moment we had in the upstairs parlor the night before you left, I think about it quite a lot. Do you?" She wondered if she was being too bold. The passionate kiss they shared in the parlor did enter her mind frequently, especially when she was in a lecture. It was quite distracting but she knew that the feeling she felt then was the feeling that singers sang about, writers wrote about, and what painters made art about. It was a fairy-tale moment that confirmed what she had felt for Edward Trent.

"I do," Edward said to her quietly. His brought up his hand and rested it on the side of her face. Their eyes met.

"Do you think we will ever have another moment like that again?" Sybil asked, her voice faltering a bit as her heart began to race.

Edward smiled softly. "I think so. Would you like to have another moment like that again?"

Sybil nodded and tried to look away from him but his hand on her face prevented her from doing so. His hand moved under her chin and gently prodded her head up to him. She opened her mouth slightly to speak but again, she couldn't find her words. Edward understood and slowly leaned in toward her. As soon as their lips met, Sybil closed her eyes and allowed herself to get lost in the moment. Soon, Edward's hand left her chin and both hands were on her waist, pulling her to him. Sybil sighed and placed one hand on his chest and the other around his neck to bring him slightly lower to her. Edward smiled into the kiss as the familiar floral perfume she wore filled the air. He adored it, he adored  _her_.

Moments later, Edward and Sybil broke slightly away from the kiss to catch their breath before kissing one another again. Sybil's hand was now resting on his jaw and she chuckled softly into the kiss as she felt the very light stubble on his face. The sound of her made a desire spark within Edward and their kiss became even more passionate. They moved even closer to each other if that were even possible. Sybil could feel her knees growing weak and she backed away slightly to lean against the trunk of the tree behind her, bringing him along. She stopped walking, however, as Edward slowly pulled away from her. He stared into her eyes and took a slight step back. Sybil also took a slight step back toward the tree and stared at Edward.

"Sybil Branson," he breathed. "You have-"

Before he could finish what he had to say, Sybil let out a yelp as she fell backward, misjudging how close she was to the tree. Edward, however, caught her before she fell onto the grass. He pulled her up onto her feet and let out a gentle laugh. "That would not have been good, hm?"

Sybil shook her head and regained her composure. "I thought the tree was closer. What was it that you were going to say?"

Edward remained silent, wanting to save what he was going to say to her for another time. "We have to get back," he said instead. The colors of the sunset had left and the two were almost in darkness within the trees. He suddenly imagined how her family would react if they knew that she was with him, sharing a passionate kiss in the cover of the trees. Tom Branson may have a few words to say to them and Lord Grantham would never let them hear the end of it. "Come on," Edward said, taking her hand and walking out from the row of trees. He heard Sybil sigh behind him and follow him. Like their kiss in the parlor, Sybil and Edward had both wanted the moment to go on forever but they knew it couldn't. In their thoughts and dreams, however, it could go on forever.

Sybil wanted to say something to him as they walked in silence, both taking in the moment they had just shared. "Life is beautiful," she said quietly.

"Life is  _very_  beautiful," Edward said.

When they two returned to the picnic blanket, the sky had darkened and the air was chilly enough for Sybil to want to put her coat on. Helen and Elliot were seated on the blanket together, packing things back into the picnic basket. "Ah, there they are," Elliot said as Edward and Sybil stood before them. "Where'd you run off to?"

"We watched the sunset on the other side of the Serpentine," Edward said cooly as he helped gather things for the picnic basket.  
"You walked all the way out there?" Helen asked. "Hm, well, wasn't the sunset lovely? Elliot convinced me to stand in the water with him, so I did," she smiled.

"How fun!" Sybil smiled. "Are we leaving?"

Elliot stood up and picked up the basket once everything was placed back into it. "Yes, we should. There's a scheduled blackout tonight and I want to be home when it happens."

Edward frowned and suddenly remembered that he had a train to catch. He checked his watch. "It's almost eight o'clock. My train leaves in forty-five minutes. I completely forgot."

"Oh!" Sybil gasped. "Then we must leave. Perhaps I'll accompany Edward back to the station so that you and Helen can return home quickly."

Elliot and Helen both rejected that idea. "No, Sybil," Helen said. "If a blackout happens after Edward's train leaves, you'd be returning to the hospital by yourself in complete darkness. It's dangerous at that time. Drivers can't see and troublemakers could be lurking about. Elliot and I will be accompanying you back to St. Margaret's. We'd feel much better knowing you made it back safely."

"As would I," Edward said, eyeing Sybil. "Don't walk by yourself during a blackout, Sybil,  _please_."

Sybil nodded. "I promise I won't." She did not wish to bother Elliot and Helen by having them accompany her back to the hospital but she did appreciate the concern they had for her being alone at night. They were such wonderful people. Edward was clearly worried about her, as well. "Let's hurry then." Sybil slid her arm through Edward's arm and began to walk away from the Serpentine with Elliot and Helen following behind.

The group made it to King's Cross with time to spare. Once they reached the platform, goodbyes had to be said and Sybil knew she had to be strong.

"Well, Trent, it was nice seeing you again. Good luck tomorrow," Elliot said as he shook Edward's hand.

"Thank you. Maybe we'll see each other again in the near future," Edward said to him.

"We might."

Helen then went to Edward and patted his arm. "It was wonderful to see you, Edward. I'm so glad you were able to join us. I can see that you and Sybil make one another very happy. You're a perfect match as Elliot and I are."

Sybil blushed at Helen's words and Edward smiled. "Thank you, Helen, I appreciate that. Thank you for the food, it was all delicious."

"Of course!"

When Edward turned to Sybil to say goodbye to her, Sybil reached forward and held his hand. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Syb."

"Today was such a wonderful day because of you. Thank you for coming to see me. I look forward to when we can see one another again."

"I'm glad I decided to come to see you. Any memories I can make you with are ones that I cherish and will give me hope while I'm out there in the thick of it. I'll try to visit again if I'm able to. If not, I'll write to you."

"Please do," Sybil sighed. "Shall I still call you 'sweetheart'?"

Edward chuckled. "Call me whatever you'd like to, Syb."

Sybil pretended to think for a moment before speaking. "I think I want to find something better to call you."

"Fair enough," Edward said. The train whistle sounded loudly through the platform and Edward knew he had to board. "Be safe, Sybil. I'll be thinking of you."

Sybil gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "And I you. I hope tomorrow goes well. Tell George that I miss him and that I wish him the best. Good luck."

Edward nodded in thanks and quickly leaned down to kiss her. Sybil's heart fluttered and in moments, the kiss had ended and Edward had to get onto the train. "Goodbye, Sybil."

"Goodbye, Edward." Sybil watched as he waved goodbye to them before glancing back at Sybil once more. He smiled at her, but it was a smile that held a hint of sadness from the uncertainty of when they would see one another again. He boarded the train and soon was gone from Sybil's sight. The few hours they had spent with one another had come and gone and once again, Sybil was faced with reality.

Elliot, Helen, and Sybil quickly left the station once Edward's train left. The blackout had not yet begun and Sybil hoped that the Woodhams would not be walking in the darkness to their own home once they left her at the hospital. Sybil walked quickly with her one hand in her coat pocket and the other on her purse as if to protect the book that Edward had given her. Despite the short time spent with Edward, Sybil remembered she had something else to look forward to: her father's visit on Sunday. Her heart ached to see her Papa again, even though she had seen him one week ago. She couldn't wait to hear his voice, full of love, see his charming smile, and see his eyes filled with happiness.

"Thank you for everything, Helen," Sybil said as she walked through the courtyard with her and her husband.

Helen hugged Sybil and patted her back gently. "Anytime, Sybil. We're glad you were able to spend some time with Edward and us today. I'll see you on Monday. Dinner Wednesday?"

Sybil smiled and pulled away from Helen. "Dinner Wednesday. Goodnight."

Elliot nodded at Sybil and pulled her into a quick hug, as well. "Goodnight, Sybil. See you next week."

Sybil went up the steps to the hospital and looked back behind her to see Elliot and Helen leave. Once they left the courtyard, Sybil went inside. As she made her way up the stairs, she felt her feet ache slightly from running after Edward. She smirked softly as the memory came back to her. She remained silent on the staircase, in case anyone was asleep, but when she entered the room, only a few girls were there and they were all awake. Sybil greeted them and went to her bed, where she sat down and immediately took her shoes off. She glanced over at the bed next to her and frowned at the sight of Grace's absence. She had so much to tell her.

Sybil settled herself on her bed and took the book of France out of her purse. She opened it to the first page with Edward's message. She read it over again and felt immensely happy once more. She stared up at the ceiling and silently prayed that this was not all just some dream and that Edward would remain in her life. She also said a silent prayer for her family, especially for George as he left for training tomorrow. She then turned onto her side and began to look through the book but the moment her eyes gazed upon the Arc de Triomphe, the scheduled blackout began. Sybil, as well as the other girls in the room, turned their lamps off before going to the window to watch the buildings across from them become nothing but darkness.

Earlier that evening at Downton Abbey, George and Marigold were seated in the sitting room downstairs together watching the sunset. George had been rather quiet all day and Marigold could see that he was beginning to become anxious. His knee bobbed up and down as they sat and he chewed on his bottom lip. He appeared to be nothing more than a frightened little boy. Marigold looked at her cousin, who kept his gaze fixated on the sunset outside the window. She gently placed her hand over his bobbing knee. George glanced back at her. "What's up, Marigold?"

"Your knee is bobbing up and down like a buoy," Marigold said. "You're anxious, aren't you?"

George glanced down at his knee and stopped its bobbing. "Oh, I didn't notice," he sighed. He placed his hand over Marigold's hand and squeezed it. He stood from his seat and went over to the window. "I am anxious," he said, finally answering her question. "If I had a pipe, I'd smoke it."

Marigold chuckled in disbelief and followed her cousin to the window. "A pipe like Sherlock Holmes'?"

"Exactly, my dear Watson."

Marigold giggled but knew she should return to the original topic. "George, it's alright. You're only going to training, they're not sending you out there yet. I thought you were excited."

"I know. I thought I was excited too until I woke up feeling as though someone was about to push me off a cliff without warning." He began to pace slightly. "Have you ever had a dream where you were falling? You just fall and fall and suddenly you wake up and you're so grateful that you're in your bed safe at home?"

"Of course. I think everyone has experienced a dream like that."

"I have a feeling that that's going to be how I feel once I leave here except I won't be able to wake up in my bed at Downton. Maybe I'm not meant to be out there. I'm the grandson of the Earl of Grantham, the next in line. I don't belong out there."

Marigold listened in silence. This did not sound like the usual George at all. What happened to her brave cousin? "George," she began, "if I know my cousin, I know he will be the bravest soldier. Nothing will ever happen to him. He craves adventure and he shall get it."

"Is this  _he_  me?" George asked with a small smirk.

"Yes, it's you!" Marigold smiled. There he was. "You'll be alright, George, just as Sybil will be."

"Well, we haven't seen any action yet, Marigold. We have no idea what it'll be like."

Marigold blinked. He was right, everything was stagnant right now for Sybil and soon, George. She sighed in response and crossed her arms. "Well, nothing will happen. If anything does, I'll go get the two of you myself and bring you home straight away."

George laughed and put his arm around his cousin. "That's silly, Marigold. If anything, I want to stay with the family no matter what but I can't."

The door opened and Marigold immediately turned around and a smile appeared on her face. "Uncle Tom!"

George looked over. "Ah, Uncle Tom has decided to grace us with his presence."

Tom chuckled and walked over to his niece and nephew. "Hello, you two. Watching the sunset?"

Marigold nodded. "Yes, it's beautiful."

"Blinding," George added. "But I can't look away."

"George. What have you been up to today, Uncle?"

"Oh, nothing important," Tom said to Marigold. "Has Edward arrived in London yet, George?"

"I spoke to him this morning so I do believe that his train arrived an hour or so ago. I'm sure Sybil is surprised."

"I'm sure," Tom said before sitting down on a settee. He picked up a newspaper that was left there from this morning and looked through it. His eyes skimmed over an article written about the rationing of petrol. He thought the rationing would do some good as it would prevent more Londoners from driving during a scheduled blackout. He hoped Sybil was remaining indoors during this time so that she would not find herself in any sort of accident; the reports of frequent car accidents in London were frightening to him.

Marigold looked back at the sunset. "What do you think Sybil and Edward are doing right now?"

"Probably kissing," George said. Marigold's eyes widened in horror and she said George's name scoldingly in a harsh whisper. She whipped her head around to see how her uncle had reacted. He was clearly trying to repress and a chuckle but he did not look over to them, he simply shook his head and turned a page of the newspaper. Marigold looked back at George, who was smiling triumphantly. "You know it's true," he said to her.

Marigold blushed and crossed her arms. "Enough, George."

"Yes, enough, George," Tom said from behind the newspaper.

George couldn't help but laugh but he apologized swiftly afterward. He then went and sat across from his Uncle. Tom could feel eyes on him so he slowly lowered the newspaper and set it aside. He leaned forward slightly and looked at George. "What's on your mind, George?"

George's knee started bobbing up and down again and Tom noticed right away. "A lot, actually," George said. "Do you think I'm brave, Uncle? I thought I was but now I'm just… I feel as though I'm walking blindly into this. Everyone was right."

Marigold glanced over and slowly made her way next to her uncle, who was gathering his thoughts. "You are brave, George," Tom said. "I think in life, we all do things blindly. We don't know the future so everything we do, we're taking a chance. I can see that you may be anxious about this now but you're no coward, George. We'll be nearby and maybe this war will end before your training is complete."

George nodded and was truly grateful for his uncle's words. He stood up and extended his hand out to him. "I'm so glad I have an uncle like you."

Tom, extremely flattered, stood and took his nephew's hand. The two shook hands before pulling each other into a quick hug. "And I couldn't have asked for a better nephew," Tom said as he patted George's arm. Marigold smiled as she watched the two but her heart was stirring with sadness; once George was gone, she would be completely alone.

George made an announcement before dinner that he wished to see no tears or sad faces from anyone at the table. With his confidence back, he told his family that he wished to have a normal dinner with normal conversation. There would be no talk of war or his leaving until the following morning; everyone seemed to agree with the idea.

"Do you remember that one dinner where the children were flicking peas at one another with their forks?" Edith asked as the family ate together. "I forget how many years ago it was exactly. Six or seven."

Tom laughed. "I do remember."

George grinned. "They were disgusting. I think I accidentally sent one flying across the table and into Donk's glass."

The table erupted in laughter and Robert, pretending to not be amused, shook his head softly. "And no one bothered to tell me."

"We wanted to see if you would actually drink it without noticing," Marigold giggled. "I think Sybbie kept targeting me because I remember my hair being full of peas after dinner."

Edith looked at her daughter. "Yes, dear, remember you cried because you thought your hair would turn green?"

There was more laughter and Marigold covered her face in embarrassment as she giggled.

"Ah, Sybbie," Robert sighed. "My dear girl." The table grew quiet and Robert sensed the changing mood right away. He glanced at Tom and saw his eyes cast downward onto his plate.  _Damn, I ruined it._ Wanting the laughter to return, Robert took a pea from his plate and placed it on his fork.  _I must be going mad_ , he thought as he sent a pea flying into Mary's glass. Mary was startled by the sudden small  _plop._ Henry covered his mouth with his hand to try to hide his smirk.

"Papa!" Mary said. "Did you just-" another pea went flying onto her plate. "Papa," she repeated, doing her best to hold back a smile.

Cora repressed a laugh. "Really, Robert, must you disturb the peace?"

"You mean, disturb the  _peas_?" George asked before doubling over in laughter. Tom laughed aloud and sent a pea flying over to Bertie, who was already sending peas Edith's way.

"Bertie!" Edith laughed as she leaned closer toward her daughter. Marigold gently pushed her mother forward to shield her own self from the flying food. The giggles were neverending.

"What a waste of perfectly good food," Mary sighed. Henry then placed a pea on the top of her head and looked away as if he had nothing to do with it. With her lips pursed, Mary took a pea from her plate and did the same. He glanced at her and she looked away from him, her smirk lingering.

Laughter and peas had filled the air. Robert could not recall seeing his family so joyous. He had no idea why they all became red in the face from laughter over this silliness but seeing them this happy made his heart content.

When Thomas Barrow entered the dining room, he was taken by surprise. He saw peas being launched from each member of the family seated at the table. Lady Grantham and even Lord Grantham were engaged in it. Around the table, peas lay everywhere. There would be much cleanup to do afterward, that was certain. Barrow, however, smiled at the rare sight of the entire family being silly. He approached the table with wine and cleared his throat. "More wine, my lord?" He asked Robert, who was dodging a pea sent by Tom.

"Oh, yes, please," Robert said without looking at him. "Aha! George, I think that one fell into the pocket of your shirt."

"You think, Donk?"

Barrow smiled and poured the wine for Lord Grantham. He carefully went from family member to family member, dodging whatever was being thrown and filled their nearly empty glasses with the drink of their choice. As he walked away, George called out to him: "Barrow, wait!"

Thomas Barrow faced George and nodded. "Yes, Master George?"

Without warning, George sent a pea flying over to Barrow. It bounced off his shoulder and onto the floor. "It's a  _peas_  offering," George joked.

Barrow laughed. "Very clever, Master George," he said before he left the room. He chuckled and he hoped that once George Crawley had left the Downton, the happiness of the family would not go along with him.

After dinner, the family retreated to the drawing room but George stayed behind, hoping to catch his grandfather. "Donk?" He asked as he walked over to him. Robert stopped walking and looked at his grandson. "I was wondering if you wanted to take a short walk with me outside," George said to him.

"Walk outside at this hour? Isn't it cold out? George, at my age I cannot risk my health."

George frowned and Cora both overheard and saw the exchange. She placed her hand on Robert's arm. "Come now, dear, he said it would only be a short walk. Your only grandson wishes to spend time with you before he leaves."

Robert deeply sighed. "Well, alright then. I'm sorry, George. Yes, I shall join you. Let's go."

As his grandfather began to walk away, George looked at his grandmother and hugged her. "Thank you," he said to her before kissing her cheek and following Robert. Cora smiled and watched the two leave. She quickly dabbed her eyes before any tears fell and joined the rest of her family.

"So what's this about?" Robert asked as he and his grandson walked side-by-side past Downton Abbey.

George shoved his hands into his coat pockets. "I know I said to not talk about me leaving but I believe I am about to break my own rule. Will you all be able to get on without me?" He asked jokingly. He could see that his grandfather, however, remained serious.

"I don't know how we will get on without you, George," Robert said. "It was different when you were at school. At least you'll be nearby. I'm grateful for that."

"I am too, Donk."

"Next time I see you, I want to see how dashing you look in uniform. Your mother may cry at the sight of you."

George snickered. "I can't wait to see myself in uniform either. All the ladies will love me."

Robert patted his grandson's back. "George, really, whatever happens, and whatever you go through in training or wherever they send you, always have courage. You don't need to prove anything to us by doing something rash and risking your life, alright? You're already a hero in all our eyes and we are always proud of you. Be kind to your fellow soldiers, you never know when you'll need them to…" Robert paused. "To save your life."

"I understand, Donk. I'll always be courageous, though I must confess I am a tad less courageous than I was yesterday. If something happens, however, I'm not going to sit idly by. I'm going to help my fellow soldiers and my people."

"Yes, I suppose I cannot stop you from doing anything that you need to do." Robert glanced up at the night sky. "You said you wanted to fly the planes, did you not?"

George looked up, as well. "I do. I want to be up there. I feel as though there is true freedom up in the sky."

Robert lowered his gaze to his grandson and saw that he had a smile on his face. He wished that he had the power to end the war at this moment. He wished that his grandchildren, born after the Great War, would not ever experience becoming young adults in a new war that is said to be even more destructive than the first. If he could keep them safe, not just his grandchildren, but his entire family safe, he would. He had tried his best all his life to keep them safe; there had been so many lost and he could not lose anymore. If he were to lose George or Sybbie, all traces of Sybil and Matthew would be lost forever. Marigold would remain, he would not let her leave, though he knew she would perhaps put up a fight if she wanted to join her cousins. War was no place for them, they were children. He missed the days of the three of them playing "pretend" war with George's toy soldiers in the nursery. He knew that the next time George and Sybbie returned to Downton, they would be adults, rather than children. They were adults now but with a childlike presence; he hoped that would not be tarnished by the horrors of war if they were to experience it.

"Donk?"

Robert left his thoughts and looked at George. "Sorry, I was thinking about something."

"I could see that," George said. "Look." George reached into his shirt pocket and took a small green pea out. "You were right, it did land in my shirt pocket. Good aim, Donk!"

Robert Crawley laughed and muttered something about what nonsense dinner had been. George threw the pea forward into the darkness and laughed as he wished it well. "Shall we go back inside?" George asked, turning back toward the entrance to Downton Abbey. "It's much chillier than I anticipated."

"Yes, let's," Robert said. "I do love you, George."

"I love you too, Donk."

When they joined their family again, George made sure that the laughter would continue. He brought up stories from the past and those who had more stories to share would chime in. The humor distracted him from his own nervousness about the following morning and he could see it was providing a great distraction for his mother too. Toward the end of the evening, however, the mood became more somber. The family exchanged their goodnights and George was tightly embraced by his mother. It was his last evening at Downton for quite some time so George made sure to give each family member extra attention before they all parted ways.

Once George was upstairs and in his bedroom, he double-checked his suitcase to be sure that he had everything. He had set aside a small photograph from 1928 of him, his mother, and his father, Henry, to take with him. Gazing at the photo, he let out a small laugh. He remembered the day it was taken very well. He had not wanted to take a photo and was very cross about it. Sybbie was there and she was teasing him from behind the cameraman in order to get him to smile but she failed. However, when his grandfather's dog was let loose and began chasing Sybbie across Downton's lawn, George finally smiled and the picture was a success. With great care, George placed the photograph in between two shirts and closed the suitcase.

George yawned and fell into bed. Despite being so tired, he couldn't quiet his mind. He wondered if this was how Sybil felt the night before she left Downton. He kept reminding himself not to worry since Edward would be there tomorrow, as well, and seeing a familiar face would surely make him feel comfortable. Once George forced himself to close his eyes, he knew that when he opened them again, everything would be different. Summer had ended and a new season would arrive for him and his family.


	21. Changes

The first member of the family to wake up the following morning was George. Today was the day. As soon as he opened his eyes, he felt a sense of eagerness mixed with a bit of excitement and dread. The dread was still lingering from the previous day, as he still had the feeling that perhaps he was getting himself into something he would never be prepared for, no matter how much he trained. Once George left his bed, he went to his bedroom window, opened it, and was greeted by a purple sky; the sun had barely started to rise. He then decided that he needed to take a walk by himself to clear his mind and prepare himself for the farewells that were ahead. Before he promptly readied himself and left, he made sure to write and leave a note for his family so that they would not worry should they notice his absence before he returned. However, the small note he left in front of his bedroom door had slipped away into the hall and time, as well, had slipped away so quickly that George was not back at Downton Abbey when his family awoke. When they discovered George's absence, the entire household was in a state of worry.

"You don't think he would really leave before saying goodbye, do you?" Mary asked, her face pale from worry. She paced back and forth while Henry watched her.

"I don't see why he would," Robert said before turning his attention to the grand staircase, where Tom was making his descent. "Any sign of him, Tom?"

Tom shook his head. "No, his luggage is still in his room, though. He wouldn't have gone without them. He probably just went out for a short while."

"I'm searching again," Marigold declared as she emerged from behind a pillar and ran up the staircase. "I'll find him, Donk!"

Mary sighed and collapsed onto the settee. "I can't believe he would begin this morning like this. Does he want us all to have a heart attack?"

Henry reached over and held his wife's hand. "Now, now, Mary. He's probably around somewhere on the grounds." He then paused and looked at Robert and Cora. "You don't think he was so scared that he'd leave, do you?"

Cora gasped. "Oh, I do hope not. That wouldn't be in his nature."

"No," Robert grumbled. "He wouldn't desert a commitment he has already made, especially one such as this."

"Desertion already and he hasn't even been sent anywhere," Mary muttered before crossing her arms. "Well, are we just going to sit here and hope he shows up, or are we going to go out and search for him?"

Edith lightly shrugged her shoulders. "Well, Mary, where do you think we should begin? We looked in all the rooms so far."

"Oh, I don't know, Edith, why don't you use your head and-"

"Use  _my_ head? Mary, he's  _your_  son!"

"Girls," Robert intervened. "Let's not argue, I'm sure George will be back soon."

Mary scoffed and rolled her eyes, avoiding the stare from Edith. Edith, however, was not angry with her sister. She understood that Mary was only projecting her anxiousness onto her and that she hadn't meant to be so cross with her. "Barrow already searched the downstairs," Edith continued, "and the cars are still here so he couldn't have gone far."

The family nodded in agreement and soon, footsteps could be heard above them and Marigold was soon running down the stairs. Her father had warned her not to run but Marigold pretended not to hear him. "I found a note from George! We don't need to worry!" She announced as she approached the last steps.

"A note?" Mary asked as she immediately stood. "He hasn't left us, has he?"

Marigold shook her head. "No, he wrote that he was going for a walk and he would be back soon. See, I knew he was alright."

A sigh of relief seemed to escape everyone in the hall; for the moment, they could all relax again.

"Thank heaven," Mary said as she sat down. "I wonder how long he's been gone."

Twenty minutes later, Thomas Barrow went to the entrance hall, announcing that he had seen George approaching. The whole family eagerly stood and waited for George to walk through the doors.

"Master George," Barrow greeted as he opened the door.

"Good morning, Barrow," George said with a smile. He waved to his family and walked over. "Now, before I start getting scolded, let me explain-"

His mother interrupted. "What on earth would possess you to leave without a word on a morning such as this? Do you know how worried we all were for you? We thought you had left for training without saying goodbye!"

George blinked. "Mother, without a word? My luggage is still here and I left a note."

"That was barely found," Mary sighed. "Sorry, I was just worried." She then embraced her son tightly. George quietly told his mother that she wished she hadn't worried so much but she simply kissed his head in response. "Well, you're back now," she said. "We wanted to have breakfast together as a family. How does that sound?"

"Perfect," George smiled.

Breakfast for the entire family was bittersweet, especially for George. He knew that it would be quite some time before he would ever share a meal as delicious as the ones prepared at Downton with the exact same people that were in the room with him. He savored each bite and ate as slowly as possible, but the gentle movement on his wristwatch kept warning him that the time to depart from Downton Abbey and his family was nearing.

The family ate in silence. The laughter that had filled the dining room the night before had vanished and was replaced by the light clinking of forks against plates. The silence was quite an annoyance to Robert, who had not wanted the morning to be so drab, no matter how upset he was over George leaving. "George," Robert finally said, "your friend, Edward Trent, will he be arriving at the same time you do?"

George nodded and swallowed his food. "I believe so, yes. I forget when his train leaves but I do believe we are arriving close to the same time as each other."

"Good," Mary said. "It makes me feel better that there will be someone there that you know."

"Is he interested in training for the airforce as well?" Tom asked, looking over at his nephew.

George shook his head softly. "No, I don't think so. I think he's interested in the army or navy. I think he said the army, though. I don't know if I should even go near a plane, let alone fly one," he chuckled softly.

Mary's eyes widened in horror while Marigold faced her cousin. "It's what you've been wanting to do though, George," Marigold said to him.

"I think you should do what you'd like, whether it be flying planes or being in the army," Henry said. "I don't like the idea any more than your mother does, but you could be great at all of it. You'll never know unless you try."

George smiled at his father while his mother glared at him. "Henry, don't encourage him," she said.

"I'm just giving him some fatherly advice, Mary."

"And I appreciate it, thank you," George said to his father. "I suppose I'll let you all know when I truly decide whether I'd like to be in the air, at sea, or on the ground."

 _Perhaps none of those at all,_ Robert thought. He still had hope that a resolution would happen before George was ever sent in to fight. "You're very young, George. Perhaps they'll have you do patrol or something like that for some time."

George made a face. "If they send Edward somewhere and keep me here, I'll go mad. I should be out there too, I think. Being on patrol won't help anything."

"Better Edward Trent be sent anywhere instead of you," Mary said quietly. The only ones that heard her were Henry and Tom. Henry sighed and Tom glanced at Mary, saddened by her words. He cleared his throat and continued to eat his food. Mary then felt a twinge of guilt. "I'm sorry, that was rude of me to say. Sybil would be devastated if anything were to happen to him," Mary said to Tom softly.

"It's not just that, Mary; he has a family too. I'm sure his mother is as equally worried for him as you are for your own son. She doesn't want her son to be sent away into this mess either. I'm sure every parent feels that way."

Mary looked down at her lap, ashamed. "Well, George," she said louder so she could be heard. "Your father and I are accompanying you to the station. Tom is, as well.

"May I go?" Marigold asked.

"Please do, Marigold," George smiled.

"Just don't leave with him," Edith chuckled nervously.

"I won't, Momma."

When the family was finished with their breakfast, it was time for George to be taken to the train station. As they walked by the door, his suitcase was brought down from his room by Thomas Barrow. "Master George," Barrow said as he handed him his suitcase.

"Thank you, Barrow," George said and shook his hand.

When Thomas Barrow shook George's hand, it had occurred to him how fast the grandchildren had grown up. Young George was now leaving Downton Abbey to take part in a war. Barrow truly hoped that George would not experience anything like he had experienced in the Great War. The thought of it frightened him to no end. "Good luck with everything," Barrow said, stepping aside so that the family could say their goodbyes. He looked away, beginning to feel emotional.

George went to his grandmother, whose eyes were already welled up with tears as she embraced her grandson. "Goodbye, George. I love you so much," Cora said to him. "Please write to us or try to telephone whenever you're able to."

"I love you too, Granny," George said and kissed her cheek. "And I'll try to write as much as I can."

Cora tearfully nodded and watched as George went to his aunt and uncle, Edith and Bertie.

"Oh, George," Edith sighed as she hugged him. "We are so proud of you. We'll be thinking of you constantly."

"Thank you. I'll be thinking of you all constantly too," George smiled as he hugged his aunt. He then shook his uncle's hand. "Uncle Bertie."

"Good luck to you, George. As your grandmother said, write or telephone us. If you ever need anything, do not hesitate to let us know. You know there isn't anything we wouldn't do for you."

George nodded in thanks. "Thank you, Uncle Bertie. I know."

The last person George needed to say goodbye to was his grandfather. Robert kept a collected expression as he shook his grandson's hand. He then placed his other hand on George's arm. "Everyone keeps saying this but good luck, my boy. I've been dreading this day for quite some time now and now that it's here, there's no stopping it. Remember all that we've taught you and don't ever forget that we are here for you. Downton is here for you. War may destroy and seem uncontrollable but our family will always be here to welcome you back with open arms no matter what happens. Be brave, George."

George nodded and lightly squeezed his grandfather's hand. "I'll make you all even more proud, Donk. I'll be brave. I'm doing this for you, our home, for all of you. I love you, Donk."

Robert gently dabbed the tears away from his own eyes with the back of his hand. "I love you, George."

Slowly, George backed away from his grandfather and took one last look around the entrance hall and at the faces of his family. He then heard the door behind him being opened. He looked behind him to see that his uncle, father, and mother were waiting for him. "George," Tom said gently. "It's time to go."

George inhaled deeply and went to the door. He smiled at his grandparents, aunt, and uncle. "I love you all."

"We love you, George," Cora said and soon after, George walked out of Downton Abbey.

"Shall you drive or shall I?" Tom asked Henry as they approached the car.

"I'll drive, Tom," Henry said to him. "You've been driving all over since you've arrived here."

"Fair enough."

Mr. Crewe walked over to say a quick goodbye to George. George thanked him for being a wonderful chauffeur and for driving him and his cousins around in the weeks prior. While they were talking, Mary and Marigold got into the backseat of the car while Henry and Tom went to the driver's and front passenger's side. When George was finally in the back of the car, seated next to his cousin, Henry began to drive.

"It feels odd not having Sybbie here," George said as he looked out the window. "I wish I could have talked to her this morning."

"I'm sure she feels the same," Tom said, looking back at George. "I'm seeing her on Sunday. I'll let her know that all went well this morning."

"Thank you."

Marigold sighed. The thought of Sybbie made her wish she could see her again and keep her at Downton with her for forever. "Whatever am I supposed to do now?" she asked quietly.

"Amazing things," George said, putting his arm around her. "Keep writing your stories, write letters to me and Sybbie, keep Donk laughing. Keep being you, Marigold."

Marigold smiled softly and rested her head against George's shoulder. "It won't be the same without you being home to annoy me."

George chuckled. "No. I'll be off annoying Edward, my fellow soldiers, and the enemy."

Marigold giggled softly. "Just don't annoy them too much. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't."

Mary kept her eyes fixated on the world outside of the car window as Henry drove on. She remembered exactly what she felt when Matthew had left for war. Thankfully, however, George was not leaving for actual combat,  _yet_. The worry for Matthew's survival had taken such a toll on her, she wondered if she would even be able to stand to live without knowledge of what was happening to her son. She glanced over at George, who was smiling and joking with his cousin. He had always put others happiness before himself. His kindness was contagious and she knew that his charm and nature was the same that his father had. Matthew would be so proud of him and she was sure that if he were still here, he would be reassuring her that their son would be just fine.

When they arrived at the train station, George was the last one out of the car. He reluctantly emerged with his suitcase in his hand and immediately went to his mother. He offered her his arm, which she gladly took. He then nodded to his father that he was ready and soon, the five entered the station together

"I have five minutes," George said as they arrived at his platform.

"Right, have you got your ticket somewhere safe?" His father asked.

George nodded and pointed to his coat pocket. "I am very responsible," he smirked.

Marigold giggled and looked around the train station. She was surprised at the sight of a young boy sitting alone on a bench with one suitcase. He had his head in his hands and was swinging his legs back and forth. Marigold felt a sudden sadness for the boy and wanted to go over and ask him where his parents were but she then saw a woman approach him. She must have asked him for his name because the young boy nodded, hopped off the bench, and held the woman's hand as they walked away together. Marigold suspected that the child must have been evacuated from London and sent to Downton for safety. How many more would arrive? She wondered.

"Marigold."

A startled Marigold turned and saw George standing before her. "I have to get on my train."

Marigold nodded and before she could say a word, a sob escaped her. She tightly hugged George's waist and wanted to beg him not to go. George put his arms around his cousin and kissed the top of her head. "It's only training, Marigold," George reminded her. "I'll be back soon hopefully."

"George, no," Marigold cried. She was angry at herself now; she had not wanted to make a scene and leave George with memories of her crying. She held her head up and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry," she sniffled. "I'll be brave for you, George, if you'll be brave for me."

"Always, Marigold," George said to her. "When I come back, we'll continue our shenanigans, alright?"

"Do you promise?"

"I promise."

When George said goodbye to his uncle, Tom, the dread that George had been feeling that morning began to return. Every time he said goodbye, he knew the time to board the train was only drawing nearer.

"I look forward to the day when you and Sybbie are both at Downton Abbey together again," Tom said to his nephew.

"Me too, Uncle. Thank you for everything. Your advice and even just your presence at Downton these past few weeks has been wonderful."

Tom smiled. "Thank you, George. Good luck."

When George approached his parents, the train whistle blew and George hastily hugged his father. "Make sure Mother doesn't worry for me too much," he said to him.

Henry almost chuckled. "You know I can't control that. She'll be fine, though. We all will be. You will be too."

"Thank you, Father. Thank you for raising me to be brave enough to be able to do this."

Henry patted George's arm. "George, it has always been an honor to help raise you into the young man you've become. Now go on and say goodbye to your mother."

George slowly turned to his mother and the two embraced tightly. Mary held her son to her like she did when he was young, but now he was grown and much taller than her. "I love you, George. Be careful."

"I love  _you_ ," George said quietly to her. "I know you don't want me to go but I promise I won't do anything stupid."

Mary laughed through her tears. "Just do well in your training, George. Your father's spirit is always with you."

George was silent for a moment before speaking again. "I went to see him, Mother."

Mary gently pulled away from her son and looked up at him. "What?"

"This morning," George began, "when I went out for a walk, I went to the cemetery to talk to him. I can't explain it, but I felt his presence was there. I felt like he was listening to me."

Mary lightly sobbed and hugged her son again. "He's always listening, George. He's always listening to his boy."

George smiled at the thought. "I passed by Aunt Sybil too."

"You are as courageous as both of them were," Mary said, glancing over at Henry and Tom, who were both smiling softly at her. "Hurry before your train leaves."

George kissed his mother's cheek and nodded. He picked up his suitcase and gave a small salute to his family. "I love you all. I'll write as soon as I'm able to."

Marigold sighed and rubbed her eyes. When Tom saw her, he immediately put his arm around her for comfort and watched George. "Give Edward our best, as well," he said to him.

"Will do," George said as he boarded the train. "Goodbye."

George entered the compartment and could no longer be seen by his family. Mary cried softly for a brief moment before she dried her eyes and stared at the train. Henry, Tom, and Marigold were silent, as well, and as the train slowly made its departure from the station, Mary and the others slowly began to follow it. As they neared the exit of the station, George opened the window of where he was sitting and waved at them. "Goodbye!" He called out.

Marigold smiled and waved at him. "I'll miss you!"  
"Goodbye, son!" Henry waved as Mary simply watched him with a small smile on her face.

"We'll all be together again soon!" Tom said before the train was too far away.

When George could no longer hear his family, he sat back down in his seat and watched the passing scenery of Downton. His home was growing farther and farther away but he reminded himself that this was the start of a new adventure. The young George Crawley was headed into the unknown and leaving all that he had ever known behind.

"You know I would never have expected this," Mary said as Henry drove them back to Downton Abbey. "Everything changed after the third of September. If I would have known George had dreams of being a war hero, I would have- oh, I don't even know, sent him to America to live with you and Sybil."

"You wouldn't have. It's still a shock to a lot of us, Mary," Tom said. "I had no idea that this visit to Downton for Sybbie's birthday would result in me leaving her in London to train as a nurse. Had I known,  _I_ probably would have kept her in Boston too but I can't help it. I have to slowly begin to let her go as much as it pains me to do so."

"They have their own lives to live," Henry said. "George is eighteen, Sybil is nineteen, and Marigold is sixteen. They're not children anymore. How do we expect them to become independent and responsible adults if they don't experience life for themselves?"

Tom nodded at his brother-in-law's words. "Exactly."

"Yes, but we want our children to experience life, not war. Which eighteen or nineteen-year-old is prepared for those horrors? Not the children we raised." Mary sighed. "What are we even doing?"

"We were young adults when the war started for us too, Mary," Tom reminded her. "Much older than our children but we were just as ignorant as they were."

Marigold stared out the window as her aunt and uncles talked. She didn't like the conversation and to her, it seemed as though they had not noticed she was even there anymore. All she wanted to do right now is run upstairs to her bedroom and be alone. She didn't want to hear any more talk of war or the possibility of her cousins, whom she loved dearly, being in danger.

The moment that they had returned to Downton Abbey, Marigold ran through the entrance hall. The rest of her family were in another room so she was able to run up the stairs without anyone stopping her. She went straight to her bedroom, closed the door, and went to her bed. As she sat, her vision became blurred by tears. The loneliness had already begun to set in but she refused to let it ruin her day. With a sigh, she went to her desk and sat down before her typewriter.  _Tap tap._  Her fingers lightly pressed two of the letters but she did not know what she was typing. She wished she could write her desire for her cousins to return to her but she knew there was nothing she could do to bring them back now. Though the rest of her family were downstairs together, without her cousins, Marigold felt utterly alone and she cried onto her desk.

Marigold heard a soft knock on her door minutes later and she immediately wiped her eyes. "Come in," she said, standing up from her seat.

The door opened and her mother walked in. "Hello, darling," she smiled. "Why are you upstairs alone? Have you been crying, sweet thing?"

Marigold shrugged her shoulders and hugged herself. "I just needed some time for myself, I suppose. I just miss them both so much."

"I understand," her mother said. "I know you're missing them dearly already. We all are. I don't think George or Sybil would want us to be sitting around Downton sad or sulking over them though, do you?"

Marigold shook her head. "George would tell us to stop."

Her mother lightly giggled. "He would. Well, your father and I had an idea. Why don't we drive into the village, have lunch, and spend the day together? Just the three of us."

A smile appeared on Marigold's face. "I'd love that. Can we leave right now?"

"Of course! Let's go then." Edith was relieved Marigold agreed to the idea. It saddened her to see her daughter alone without her cousins but she had the rest of the family here with her and together, they would be sure to make Marigold feel truly happy again.

When the train slowly pulled into the station that afternoon, George gazed out of the window and onto the platform, not expecting it to be so crowded. Outside of his window were other men, some young and some older, standing on the platform with their luggage. He could see their eager expressions and it brought some comfort to him that others were feeling the same way he did. With his suitcase in hand, George stepped off of the train and joined the group, nodding at those he passed by. Surprisingly, he didn't have to walk too far before seeing his friend nearby standing next to an empty bench.

Edward's train had arrived half an hour earlier and he along the rest of the men he traveled with were told by a sergeant to remain there until further instruction. He was quite tired from his travels from London back to Northern Yorkshire the night before. He had returned home late and woke up early in the morning to pack, as well as share a meal with his mother, who had been emotional but remained strong as Edward left their home. Her heart ached to see her only son leave for something that he had not planned for during his schooling or even his life. She prayed for a swift end to the war so that Edward would have no chance of being sent anywhere to fight, however, as soon as her son was out of her sight, she had a feeling that nothing would ever be the same again.

"Edward!" George called out as he approached the bench.

Edward looked over at George approaching him and immediately made his way to him. The two friends shared a friendly hug and gave one another a pat on the back. "Hello, George," Edward said. "Well, we've done it, haven't we? We're here. How was your trip?"

"We are here," George said proudly. "My trip was perfect. How was yours?"

"Just fine," Edward answered. "The sergeant said we are to wait here until given further instruction. They're transporting us all to camp it seems."

"Good, I can hardly wait. How was yesterday? How's my cousin?"

Before Edward could answer, the sergeant he had spoken of, stood in front of the men and ordered them to line up side-by-side. The men moved quickly, some clumsily, and arranged themselves in the way that was asked of them. Edward and George stood next to one another and listened as the sergeant spoke loudly to the group about their next destination: the training camp. He ordered them to turn and march forward to the several trucks that were waiting to be boarded. Edward marched behind George, who had too much pep in his step. At one point, George glanced back at Edward and smiled at him as though he thought this was the most exciting thing he had ever done. Edward wanted to shake his head at him but kept his focus on the trucks ahead.

George felt the excitement he once had about training return to him as they waited in line to board the truck. "Isn't this fun, Edward? Marching and everything."

Edward furrowed his brows. "You think marching is fun? Wait until we start marching non-stop then you'll change your mind."

"Pfft, no. Sybbie and I used to march around Downton constantly when we were children, though we'd get scolded because apparently, that could ruin the rugs," George chuckled.

Edward sighed and watched his friend board the truck. George's words and attitude about the situation just proved how young he was. It was all a new experience for both of them but Edward found there to be nothing "fun" about any of this. He would much rather be home or out enjoying life as young people are supposed to do.

Edward and George were packed together with eight other men in one truck. Some were already speaking amongst themselves and asking each other about their lives. Edward remained silent until the truck began to leave the station and eager George's knee began to bob up and down. "You alright, George?" Edward asked him.

George nodded. "Of course. I'm just a bit nervous but in a good way. Aren't you excited, Edward?"

"Hm, I don't think I can use that word to describe how I'm feeling right now, actually," Edward sighed.

George rolled his eyes and smirked. "Oh, Trent, you're never any fun. I don't know what my cousin sees in you. You never answered my question earlier, either. How was it yesterday?"

The thought of yesterday brought a smile to Edward's face. "It was wonderful. We went for that picnic you told me about and we had a very nice time. It was too short, though. Time with her is always too short."

George let out a sound that sounded like a snore. "Sounds like a terrible time," he joked.

Edward simply stared at him with a raised brow, trying to seem unamused.

"I'm only joking, Edward," George said to him. "Goodness. Well, due to your lack of detail in telling me what happened, I'll assume you both had an unforgettable time together."

"We did."

George smirked and looked around the truck at the others in their group. He caught the eye of an older gentleman seated near him. The man looked at George quizzically and leaned forward to see him better before asking: "Aren't you a bit young to be here, lad? Why are you here?"

George was taken aback by the question but answered politely. "No, sir, I'm eighteen. I volunteered."

"Eighteen?" Another man asked in shock. "You're a child! Look at you, still a young boy."

Edward noted the expression on George's face; it held confusion mixed with contempt.

"You don't belong out here, boy, " the first man said to George, who was trying his best to not show any signs of anger. Edward gently nudged George's arm with his elbow, hoping George understood the gesture as him advising him not to do or say anything he would end up regretting.

"Soon you'll wish you were back home with your mother. You've made a mistake coming here, both you and your friend. You schoolboys are always the first ones to go," the other man added.

"Rubbish! We'll be the last ones to go!" George said in a tone loud enough to gain the attention of everyone in the truck. Some men began laughing and George had a glare fixated on the two men who were pestering him.

"These are the types we're getting to help us win this war?" One laughed.

"We're in trouble then!"

Edward closed his eyes briefly in embarrassment and annoyance. He wished he could disappear at that moment to avoid the awkwardness; he'd gladly even walk to camp the rest of the way to avoid this nonsense. However, he could not allow his best friend to be treated in such a matter and it would be very unwise of them to make enemies with these men. Before anyone else could say more, Edward decided that he needed to stop the situation before it escalated into anything worse. "Now, men, are we really going to act like this?" He said, making sure to give them as much eye contact as possible. The laughter began to cease and the men looked at Edward expectantly.

"We've been in this truck less than five minutes with each other and foolishness is already taking place," Edward continued. "Does it matter what age you or him are? We volunteered to be here because we all have something in common: we're here to defend Britain together. We're here to protect those we love and what we love. We shouldn't make enemies of each other when there's a worse enemy out there we'll have to face."

Those who were listening to Edward speaking nodded their heads in agreement. George crossed his arms and held his head up proudly. "You sound like a wise captain already," he muttered to him.

"I think apologies are in order," Edward said.

"Ah, even wiser."

"George, you first."

"What? I did nothing wrong!"

Edward looked at George and narrowed his eyes. "Apologizing would be very  _mature_ of you."

George narrowed his eyes back at his friend and with a brief hesitation, looked at the two men. "I'm sorry. Yes, I am young but I know the choice I made and I will be prepared for whatever is to come."

One of the men cleared his throat and sighed. "I'm sorry too. I meant no offense, really. It only upsets me to see the youth so eager to join in the fight. If I were your age, I'd want to stay as far away from war as long as I could."

"I feel the same. Really, we're sorry," the other said. "I take back what I said too. You schoolboys are the able-bodied ones we need out there."

"Thank you," George said. "I just don't want to hear any more doubts before I truly start to doubt myself."

The man nodded in understanding. "Of course. I understand. All boys want to become heroes."

Edward was silent for the rest of the drive. George, surprisingly, began to converse with the men who apologized and the three even shared a little bit about themselves with each other. With a sigh, Edward reached his hand into his coat pocket and took out the travel book Sybil had given him. He flipped slowly through the pages, wishing that the truck he was in was taking him to a different destination than the one they were heading to.

The men were told to check in as soon as they arrived at the camp, which consisted of muddy-colored rows of barracks for housing soldiers, storing supplies, and medical uses. There were vast fields for training of all sorts and a dining hall. George, now in a better mood than before, watched with admiration as rows of soldiers marched passed them.  _That'll be me very soon._

After check-in, the men were ordered to march to their given barrack, set their suitcases down, and return to receive more information. George and Edward marched along with a small group of men to the first barrack. When the door was opened for them by an officer, George's mouth fell open in surprise. He wasn't sure what he was expecting but the simplicity of the room surprised him. There were rows of seemingly uncomfortable beds on both sides of the room, some even in the middle of the room, which seemed to be stripped of all color.

"Choose a bed for yourselves, lads," the officer said as the men starting filing in one by one.

"Drab," George whispered to Edward as they entered the barrack.

Edward responded with a frown. "It certainly isn't Downton Abbey. What did you expect?"

George shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but it wasn't this. No matter, we shall make the best of it!" He then ran to two beds, one was against the wall and the other one was adjacent to it. "Here, one for you, one for me. Which would you like?"

"Er, the one next to the wall," Edward said. "At least I can turn away from you should you start snoring," he chuckled.

"I don't snore," George groaned. "Fine, I'll take this bed." He set his suitcase down on his desired bed and patted the mattress. He made a face of disappointment and then popped open his suitcase. "What did you bring with you, Ed?"

Edward set his suitcase down. "Some clothes, a couple of photographs, and a book that Sybil gave to me."

"Ah, I also brought clothes, a photograph, and I think that's all," George said as he looked through his suitcase. "It's already been quite the day, wouldn't you agree?"

After George asked the question, the officer, who was standing outside of the barrack, returned and announced that the men were to follow him out. He also reminded them that things would be easy for them today but tomorrow morning, it would be drastically different. This made a few of the men in the room appear a bit uneasy.

"Oh, George," Edward said as the two walked out of the barracks together. "I believe our day has barely just begun."

Sybil spent her Saturday preparing for her upcoming lectures. She spent many hours in the library reading with Grace and writing short essays, which caused her hand to cramp but she pushed on until her work was completely done. Throughout the day, she had taken short breaks to see if the telephone was available so that she could speak to her family back at Downton. However, every time she went to the telephone, it was occupied. She felt terrible that she was not able to speak to George that morning before he left but she would be seeing her father tomorrow and she'll learn all about how the morning at Downton went. Her thoughts were focused on George and Edward all day, even during her studying and writing. Grace even teased her for daydreaming too much about her outing with Edward that taken place the previous day. Sybil blushed the thoughts away but still, her mind wandered to the outing and the possibilities of how the camp was for Edward and George. Luckily, before she retired for the night, she was able to speak with her father on the telephone and he reminded her of his visit the following morning.

The next day, her father was waiting for her in the courtyard and the moment Sybil saw him, a smile spread across her face. "Papa!" She ran over to him and the two embraced tightly.

"Sybbie, darling!" Her father said as he kissed the top of her head. "How are you? I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Papa. I'm well! How are you and how is everyone at Downton?"

"We're all fine," her father said to her.

Sybil smiled and hugged her father's arm. "I'm glad to hear that, Papa. Are you hungry? There's a café nearby that we can go to."

"That sounds wonderful."

Together, Sybil and her father left St. Margaret's and made their way to the café. They wouldn't have much time together, as his train left in a few hours, but he promised he would continue to visit her every other week or so; Sybil liked this idea very much. As they walked, Sybil noticed her father staring at every air raid precaution sign they passed by. He even stopped for a brief moment to read a blackout rules sign but Sybil gently urged him to continue walking, which he did but with a look of worry on his face. Sybil could sense his worry already but she knew telling them that the signs were just precautionary would bring him no comfort. Luckily, they were at the café in no time and she knew that he would be fully distracted there.

"So, you saw Edward yesterday; how was that?" Sybil's father asked as he took his seat across from her. They were seated at a small table for two in front of the café window with a view of the busy street outside.

"It was wonderful! I was so surprised," Sybil smiled. "We went on a picnic with the Helen and Elliot Woodhams and it was just a perfect evening. I wish it didn't end. I keep wondering what he and George are doing at the camp. Do you think everything is alright?"

"Yes," her father sighed. "George left yesterday morning and was very anxious about it on Friday. By the end of the night, I think he was feeling better. He did well yesterday morning, actually, everyone did. We said our goodbyes to him and wished him well."

Sybil's eyes saddened and she leaned back in her seat. "How's Aunt Mary handling it all? What about Marigold?"

"Yesterday Mary was emotional but we spent all day together and I think that helped us all with feeling better. She was in better spirits today, so was Marigold. She now feels very lonely but Edith and Bertie kept her busy yesterday."

"My poor cousin. I'll have to telephone Downton Abbey soon so I can speak to her. I really wish I could have spoken to George before he left too. I tried to telephone but someone was always using it."

"He wishes he could have spoken to you too. You'll see one another soon, though, whether it be here or back at Downton," her father said with a smile. "But I'm glad you had a nice time with Edward. Speaking of which, I have something for you."

Sybil watched as her father reached into his inside coat pocket. She tilted her head in curiosity and leaned forward. "For me? Ooh, whatever could it be?" She smiled.

Her father grinned and placed a small envelope on the table before here. "Open it, Sybbie."

Sybil eagerly opened the envelope and took out what was inside. A smile spread across her face when she saw the photograph that she and her father had taken together. "Aw, Papa," she sighed. "You got the photographs! I love this one so much. I'm going to set it right next to the picture I have of Mother. I think this is one of my favorites we have ever taken together."

"I agree," her father said. "There's another one in there."

Sybil took out another photograph from the envelope; it was the one taken of her and Edward. Her heart felt as though it had skipped a beat when she had laid her eyes on the image of him. He looked incredibly handsome and together, they both looked very happy. She smiled softly as she recalled the moment her father proposed the idea of them taking the photograph together.

"Edward has one, as well," her father said. "This may sound silly, but knowing there is a photograph of you two together makes me happy. I don't have many - not many at all - with your mother and I wish I did. No matter what the future holds for you and him, I'm glad you have some sort of memory with him captured in a photograph."

Sybil leaned across the table and kissed her father's cheek. "Thank you, Papa," she said as she sat back down. "I cherish any and every photograph I can get with those that mean the world to me," she added, gently placing the photographs in the envelope.

"I'm glad, darling," her father said.

"I'll put these away," Sybil said while her father watched her. He was instantly curious at the sight of the gas mask peeking out as soon as she opened her satchel and placed the envelope inside.

"What is  _that_?" Her father asked.

Sybil knew what he was referring to and took out the mask to show him. "A gas mask. Isn't it horrendous?"

Her father made a face. "It looks like something from a horror story. They make you carry those around, don't you? I think we walked by a sign earlier that mentioned that."

"Yes, we have to have it with us at all times. It's just something to have in case something were to happen that would cause the air to be unsafe to breathe," she said quickly. "Would you like to see me with it on?"

"I'd rather not," her father said. "Nevermind all that, let's eat, alright?"

"Alright, Papa."

Sybil and her father ordered drinks and sandwiches for themselves. They spent the afternoon conversing about what was happening at Downton and Sybil explained all that she was learning to her father. He loved hearing how much she had learned about even though she had only been there one week. The time they shared with one another made them feel as though they were home again together and all was perfect.

"So, Papa," Sybil began after she took one last bite of her sandwich; "I have some news."

Her father finished his drink. "Oh? Tell me, Sybbie."

"I'm going to learn how to drive an ambulance."

"Are you?" Her father asked in surprise. "Sybil, that's wonderful! You'll be a natural."

"Thank you," Sybil blushed. "I'm looking forward to it. There's a young man, Peter Harlow, who works at the hospital as an ambulance driver and we were talking and I told him I knew how to drive. He said they could use more help and he told Sister Agnes so she wants me to start training for that next week. I don't think I'll be driving too much once I learn. I think it'll be when they need me. Perhaps I'll be an assistant to one of the drivers, I'm not sure. I want to work in the hospital as much as I can rather than in an ambulance."

"I understand. Well, I'm very proud of you, Sybil."

"Thank you, Papa. I only hope I'm not overworking myself."

"I don't think so. You always see things through, Sybbie. You're Irish, remember? You never give up," her father said with a wink.

"That is true, Papa," Sybil laughed. She then took a sip of her drink and looked out the window at the passing people and cars. Women walked by with shopping bags and prams, men walked side-by-side with their sweethearts, who giggled at their words; life had still seemed to be undisturbed. "Do you think by this time next year, everything will be the same?"

Her father leaned back in his seat. "I'm not sure. I hope so," he said quietly. "Things can change in the blink of an eye during wartime, though. Let's hope 1940 is not too different than the year is going now."

With a sigh, Sybil nodded in agreement and turned back to her plate. She had hoped her father was right; a new decade meant new changes in the world and but she had a feeling that such changes would only cause the war to escalate.

Sybil and her father remained in the café for some time longer before leaving to take a walk through London together. They continued their conversation about happier matters but their time together was cut short as Sybil's father had to return to King's Cross to catch his train. Despite Sybil wanting to accompany him to the station, her father thought it best if he left her at St. Margaret's before he boarded a bus. He felt better knowing Sybil was already at the hospital instead of walking around the city alone.

"Leaving you never gets easier," her father said as they stood before the hospital courtyard.

"I know. Goodbyes are always difficult, even if we shall see one another soon," Sybil said, giving her father a tight hug. "We will see one another soon, yes?"

"We will." Her father kissed the top of her head and took a step back. "I love you, Sybil. I hope you have a wonderful week."

"Thank you, Papa. I love you too," Sybil said before she kissed his cheek. "Have a safe trip back to Downton. Give everyone my love, please."

Her father promised he would and then slowly began to walk out of the hospital courtyard. He turned around and waved at his daughter. "Goodbye, my darling!"

"Goodbye, Papa!" Sybil called out. She watched her father walk away and kept her gaze on him until he boarded a bus that stopped for him. She waved as she watched him leave. Though she felt happiness in her heart from just seeing her father, his departure had left her a bit saddened. She always yearned for more time when she had to be separated from her family. Though she couldn't be with her real family while she was in London, Sybil hoped that the friends she would make at St. Margaret's would begin to feel like family to her. She already felt that she would have a lasting bond with Helen and Elliot, and possibly Grace. She knew that the more she bonded with those she befriended here, the less homesick she would feel for both Boston and Downton.

As Sybil crossed the courtyard, she saw Peter Harlow wheeling a crate toward the side the hospital. Not wanting to go to her room just yet, Sybil decided to go and greet Peter. She reminded herself that she needed to thank him for telling Sister Agnes about her desire to learn how to drive an ambulance, as well. She quickened her pace as she approached him and called out his name. "Peter!"

Peter turned around and a smile immediately appeared on his face. "Nurse Branson! Hello, how are you? Happy Sunday."

"Happy Sunday," Sybil smiled as she stood before him. "Are you working today?"

"Just doing the usual tasks. I always like completing the little odds and ends before the week begins. See, I'm putting new medical supplies in the ambulances," Peter said, glancing down at the crate he had been pushing.

"I see," Sybil said, looking at the crate.

Peter watched her for a moment before clearing his throat. "Ah, and you? What have you been up to this fine day?"

Sybil brought her eyes from the crate to Peter. "My father visited me so we went to a café together. He just left, actually."

"Sounds like a nice time," Peter said to her. "He travels from, what was it you said, Downton?"

"Ah, yes, Downton! You remembered."

Peter smirked and tapped the side of his head with his finger. "I have the memory of the elephant."

Sybil repressed a chuckle. "Do you? I should be careful with what I say then, shouldn't I? Anyway, I came over to thank you."

Peter leaned against a courtyard pillar nonchalantly. "For what?"

"For telling Sister Agnes about me wanting to learn to drive an ambulance."

"Oh! That, yes, you're welcome," Peter said proudly.

Sybil raised an eyebrow at him. "Memory of an elephant is what you said, wasn't it?" She teased.

Peter laughed heartily and shook his head at her. "You got me there. Really, though, it was no trouble telling Sister Agnes about you. I was happy to do it. As a matter of fact, I'm the one who's going to be teaching you."

"Oh, really? I'm looking forward to it," Sybil smiled. She then looked back to the hospital entrance. "Well, I really should-"

"Come with me and I'll begin the lessons right now."

Sybil darted a look of confusion at Peter. "Right now? Aren't you busy?"

"Yes, right now! I'm going to the ambulances anyway," Peter said before pushing the crate and walking away. Sybil looked back at the hospital entrance and then back at Peter. Were they even allowed to take an ambulance without asking? She pondered in silence for a few seconds. The idea made her nervous but she was also intrigued by the idea of getting to possibly drive an ambulance today. She had nothing else to do for the rest of the day either so it seemed it would be time spent well.

Peter stopped walking and glanced back at her. "Well, are you going to come with me or not?"

"As long as we're allowed to take an ambulance," Sybil said warily as she slowly began to follow him.

Peter led her to the side of the hospital where rows of ambulances were parked next to each other. A few were missing due to being used at the moment but the ones that did remain needed to have new medical supplies placed in them, which was Peter's task. Sybil offered to help him, which Peter greatly appreciated. Together, Peter and Sybil went to each ambulance and placed bandages, medicine, blankets, and more in them so that there would be ample supplies whenever it was to be used next. As they resupplied the ambulances, Peter took the opportunity to teach Sybil where certain things in the ambulance were should she ever need to know. It wasn't too long before they had resupplied the final ambulance and Sybil's lesson would begin.

"Alright, then, get on in," Peter said as he opened the driver's side door for Sybil, who was staring at him as though he were mad. "Well, don't look at me like that, Nurse Branson," he laughed. "How do you expect to learn if you're not driving it yourself? You'll never learn by simply watching me, though I've noticed many of the other nurses enjoy doing that."

Sybil felt her face redden and she immediately went to the ambulance. "I'll drive," she said as she got into the driver's seat.

"That's the spirit," Peter grinned as he closed the door for her. As he made his way to the other side, Sybil took a deep breath in her seat. Peter Harlow had been sneaking in his flirtations here and there since she had met him. She knew she had to be careful as to how she reacted to him since she did not want him to think anything that wasn't true. However, Sybil reminded herself that perhaps she was just being paranoid; it may just be part of his personality and in his mind, that was his way of being friendly. She did not yet know what she completely thought of Peter but so far, he seemed to be someone who would be a good friend and that's exactly what she needed more of.

"I'm sure this is fairly similar to the cars you've driven before, isn't? Gear, wheel, pedal; all simple, yes?" Peter asked as he sat in the seat next to her.

Sybil looked around and noted that the inside of the car did indeed resemble the cars she had driven before. She nodded and placed one hand on the gear and the other on the wheel. "Shall I go then?"

"If you're ready," Peter said to her.

Sybil's nerves became apparent when the engine turned on. She said a silent prayer in her mind as she slowly began to drive the ambulance out of the lot it was parked in. She had no idea where she was going but Peter assured her that all would be well and that he would give her directions. As she began to drive onto a street, she realized that she could feel the weight of the ambulance as she drove it; it was also slightly wider than any car she had driven with her father but it did not bother her too much. She kept herself focused and observed her surroundings as she drove on.

"Well done!" Peter said, smiling at her. "You're a fast learner, Nurse Branson."

"Sybil," Sybil said, glancing at him with a soft smile before looking ahead again. "You can finally call me Sybil now since we're not in the hospital."

"Alright, Sybil. You called me by my name earlier instead of the usual 'Mr. Harlow', which surprised me."

"Did I? I don't remember," Sybil lied. "No one will notice this ambulance is gone, will they?"

"Sister Agnes may. If she does, we'll never be able to return to the hospital again and your dreams of becoming a nurse will end." Peter's words startled Sybil so much that her foot slipped, which caused her to brake hard and the ambulance to jerk forward to a halt. The action frightened Peter as much as it had Sybil. "Good Lord, Sybil Branson! Are you trying to send me to an early grave?" Peter asked, staring at her.

"I-I'm sorry," Sybil began, "I didn't mean to do that." She stared ahead while Peter told her to continue on. When cars behind her began to honk their horns at her, Sybil slowly continued to drive."But do you really mean it? We must go back then!"

Suddenly, Peter began laughing, which did not amuse Sybil. Her hands gripped the wheel tightly as she drove. "That was a lie, wasn't it?"

"Of course!" Peter laughed. "We're not going to get into trouble, Sybil. I wish you could see your face! I wouldn't have said anything if I had known you would possibly cause an accident.  _We_ would have needed an ambulance."

Sybil groaned. "I'm not usually gullible. That's exactly something my cousin would have done. He's quite the joker."

"The best people are," Peter said, glancing out the window to see how many cars were behind them. "Is he back at Downton? Turn left onto this street."

Sybil did as Peter said and noticed that this street was much less crowded than the one they were just on, which allowed her to relax a bit more. "Not anymore, no. He actually left for training yesterday."

"Ah, is he the only one in your family that's going off for that?"

"No - well, yes. He left with his friend, Edward Trent." Simply saying his name out loud flooded Sybil's mind with memories of her and Edward's September together. She then remembered the day she had driven him from Downton Abbey to Grantham Arms, which was only a few weeks prior. So much had changed and their feelings for one another had formed quickly; it's as though they both knew that an opportunity like this would not return for a long time. They had made the most of the time they had together but they both wanted more and war was preventing it. She wondered what he was doing at camp; was he learning how to use a weapon? Drive a tank? Was he exhausted already? Was he still in awe of the kiss they had shared on Friday in the park? Sybil sighed out loud and remained silent.

"Are you alright?" Peter asked.

Sybil nodded quickly. "I'm alright, I was only thinking."

"Well, you seem much calmer now. There's nothing to it, see? It's different when you're in a rush to pick up someone, though. You need to get them to the hospital as quickly as possible. I don't think you need to worry about that, though. You won't be doing that too much. That would only be if there was a big emergency and we needed more drivers. I think you'll most likely be an assistant to the driver."

"I don't mind either way," Sybil said. "I'd love to drive more but I think I'd feel more comfortable assisting someone in an emergency. If I am needed to drive, though, I'll gladly do it. I want to learn as much as I can."

"You certainly have the right mindset, Sybil," Peter said admirably. "More people should think like you do."

Sybil couldn't help but smile. "Thank you, Peter. Ah, how am I doing so far really?"

Peter chuckled softly. "Other than that little mishap back there that we won't speak of, you're doing well. Turn here. I'll have you drive around for a while longer and then we'll return to the hospital. I'll tell you much more about what you need to know this week."

"Perfect."

The rest of Sybil's lesson with Peter was enjoyable; he made her laugh, which helped keep her mind off of her worries while driving. She had relaxed and was able to make it back to the hospital unscathed. She told Peter that she was looking forward to driving again with him soon, which she genuinely was, as was Peter. When the two parted ways, Sybil eagerly went to find Grace so that they can share what they had done during the day. When she found her, she happily showed Grace the photographs her father had given her during her outing with him, which Grace found to be lovely. She adored the picture of Sybil and her father and practically squealed at the sight of the photograph of her and Edward. She went on and on about how handsome Edward was and how perfect they looked together. Her words made Sybil blush immensely and she couldn't help but spend over an hour telling Grace all about Edward and the qualities he possessed that made her feel the way she felt for him.

_September 24th, 1939_

_Dearest Sybil,_

_How are you? I hope you are always beyond well. I am writing you this letter from camp and though I don't have much time for myself anymore, I'll always find the time to write to you no matter what. The time I am taking to write this letter to you is the first moment I have had for myself all day. It is very late, close to ten o'clock. I'm actually supposed to be in bed since all lights must be out soon but I felt I must write this letter to you first before doing so._

_George and I arrived here yesterday and things are already as intense as I imagined. George and I live in a barrack with other men and it's not a very comfortable setting but I don't mind. George, however, would not stop complaining about his bed last night. I had to pretend to be asleep so that he would stop trying to whisper his complaints to me. Does your cousin think everywhere is going to be as grand as Downton Abbey? It's quite funny. I will agree with his complaints about the food, however, which makes me miss meals at home but it's tolerable._

_Today was our first actual day of training and all of us are already exhausted. However, we are constantly reminded that this is only the beginning. We were woken by a reveille very early this morning. George was not happy as you can imagine. After a quick medical exam, were given our uniforms, as well as rifles and other items we will need. Afterwards, we ran many miles, marched, and did rifle drills. Later on, we ran and marched again followed by more drills with our weapons. We will be doing this all day to build our stamina and I can see that some of the men are already struggling greatly. I, myself, am pushing through, as is George. You should have seen his face when he was issued his uniform and rifle. One may have thought it was Christmas._

_Through all these grueling tasks, I must confess that I have been constantly thinking about you. The time we spent together on Friday seemed to be a dream and I would give anything to go back and spend that day with you over and over again. You are extraordinary, Sybil Branson, and never forget that. I pray that I can see you again very soon._

_Take care, Syb. I look forward to your reply._

_Yours,_

_Edward Trent_

"Ed, are you quite finished with that letter? All lights must be out very soon," George said, clearly annoyed.

"Yes, yes," Edward told him as he quickly placed the letter in an envelope. "Let's go to the postbox," he said as he stood from his bed.

"What? You're mad," George whispered. The other men in the room were talking amongst themselves and getting ready for bed, but George did not want to call any attention to himself again. "Can't that wait until tomorrow? What if you get caught?"

Edward shook his head. "It can't wait and I won't get caught. I'll be back before the lights go out."

George crossed his arms and began kicking off his boots. " _You_ go to the postbox. I'm not risking anything."

"That's fine," Edward said as he began to walk away. "I'll be right back."

None of the other men in the room seemed to notice Edward slip out of the barrack. He was glad, however, as he wasn't sure if he would be reprimanded for even leaving the barrack at this hour. As he walked, he mentally scolded himself for not being patient enough to send the letter the following morning but he wanted Sybil to receive it as soon as possible. He knew this would be his only time to send it, however, as he would now be constantly busy doing drills and training. The thought of what he went through during the day made him realize how much his whole body ached. He had always thought of himself as an athletic man but never had he gone through what he had experienced today and he was both physically and mentally exhausted.

He was some distance away from the barrack when he heard someone behind him. "Officer Trent," the commanding voice said. Edward froze in place and his heart began to pound quickly. He had been caught and would surely be reprimanded. He cleared his throat and kept his composure and he slowly turned around, expecting to face someone of high command, but standing before him was merely George Crawley. George began to laugh quietly and covered his mouth to repress any laughter that may be heard by anyone nearby. "Had you worried there, didn't I?"

Edward clenched his jaw and looked away from his friend. "That's a cruel joke," he said as he turned around and continued to walk.

George stopped laughing and strode to Edward's side. "I'm sorry, Ed, really. I thought it was funny."

"Did you? You said I was mad for leaving the barrack; why are  _you_ out here?"

"I decided I'd best go with you to be sure you wouldn't get lost."

Edward glanced at George in surprise. "Lost? I have a good sense of direction."

"Says the one who couldn't find his way back to Downton from York with my cousin," George smirked.

Edward sighed and shoved one hand into his coat pocket. He remembered the worry he and Sybil both had experienced as they had left the dance hall not knowing where to go and how upset her grandfather was to know that they were at an inn waiting for him and her father to arrive. "I had lost the map," Edward said, chuckling softly.

"A mistake I never would have made," George scoffed. "There's the postbox. Hurry while I keep watch."

Edward nodded and quickly made his way to the postbox with the letter in hand. Before leaving it, he glanced over St. Margaret's Hospital's address to be sure that he wrote it correctly. As he did this, he heard George yawn loudly behind him. Edward glanced back at him and glared while George shrugged his shoulders and motioned for him to hurry.

With a sigh, Edward gently placed the letter in the postbox and hurried back to George. The two quickly walked together, hoping to reach the barrack before the lights were turned off and before anyone noticed their absence. Luckily, the two made it back in perfect time. They readied themselves for bed hurriedly and were in bed the moment lights were turned off. George was elated to be in his bed, as uncomfortable as it was. His legs hurt and he felt as though he could sleep for days. "Ready to do today all over again tomorrow?" George whispered quietly into the darkness in the direction of Edward's bed.

"Hm," Edward sighed. "Unfortunately, we have no choice," he whispered back. "Goodnight, George."

"Goodnight, Ed." George turned onto his side and pulled his blankets over himself. The constant training and exhaustion were what his life consisted of now and as the days went on, things changed only slightly. Some days were easier than others while the difficult days were extremely difficult. September, the month that had brought forth such changes in the lives of George's family, soon had come to end and the quaint breeze was replaced by an October chill in the air. Time was passing by everyone quickly yet the war continued to seem to be so far from home.


	22. No Place Like Home

_October 13th, 1939_

_Dearest Edward,_

_How are you and my cousin? I hope you two are well despite all the constant tasks you are doing from morning to night. And yes, I am beyond well, as you hope I am. Do forgive me for the lateness of this letter as life here has suddenly become so busy for me and I shall explain that soon. I'm sure life has become even busier for you, as well. No matter, I was delighted to receive your latest letter. It makes me so happy to hear from you and to know what is happening in yours and George's new life at camp._

_As I wrote and as it seems, our lives have become quite busy. Your letter really surprised me. Training does really sound grueling! All those miles you run and marches you do sound exhausting, as well. Also, George firing a rifle sounds a bit dangerous; keep a close eye on him. Every night, I pray for you and George to have the strength to make it through another day of training. I know George is definitely not accustomed to such a rigorous schedule even if we were frequently on a demanding schedule as children at Downton. It has been almost three weeks since your last letter so I'm sure you and George are used to the daily tasks by now and have built your stamina thus far. I can't wait to hear about what more you're doing and I hope the other men you're training with are as kind as you and George are._

_My own training here is not as demanding as yours, of course, but it has become quite tiring. I only just had the time where I could sit down and write this to you. During these past weeks, my lectures have become increasingly difficult. I spend a lot of hours in the library with my friend, Grace Crawford, and a new friend of ours, Sarah Peltzer. We even take our books with us to dinner and while we eat, we test each other on which bones are which and where they are located. I must admit that more than a few times, I have fallen asleep during our sessions of writing or studying, but I have gotten good marks and wonderful comments from my professors on my work._

_Along with my studying, I have continued working alongside Helen Woodhams but instead of supplying medical closets with her, I am now assisting her with the administration of medication to patients. I also get to watch her check the patient's vitals. When I'm not scheduled to assist her, I am back to supplying medical closets or cleaning. I usually do these tasks alone now or sometimes or with another nurse-in-training. Once a week, I assist an ambulance driver during his drives to retrieve patients. This week, we went to help an elderly woman who fell in her home. She had broken her arm and I was able to tend to her to the best of my knowledge before we reached the hospital. She is doing much better now, thank goodness! I sometimes drive the ambulances, too! Don't worry, I'm being very observant as I drive._

_I almost forgot to mention that I witnessed a surgery last week! They had been taking some of the other nurses-in-training in groups to witness a surgery whenever it was scheduled and last Thursday, it was my group's turn. We witnessed a surgery on a man's leg and as gruesome as it was, I found it fascinating! Some girls were sent outside because they looked as though they were about to faint. Grace stood behind me to purposefully obstruct her view and when I looked back at her, she was paler than a ghost. As for myself, I was a little uneasy at first but I did not allow the doctor to see me flinch. For a brief moment, he even let me assist in handing him the medical instruments he desired. I really am looking forward to doing it again. That is my life so far at St. Margaret's. I am happy here though nothing compares to the happiness I feel with I am home with my family or with you. I hope that you, despite the circumstances, are happy too._

_I've written so much and I wish I could continue writing but Grace is standing over my shoulder urging me to hurry. We're leaving soon to a restaurant and then going to the cinema together to see a film. I've been looking forward to it all week!_

_I eagerly wait for your next letter, sweetheart. I still haven't thought of a better name for you, but I think 'sweetheart' shall do for now. Be safe and take care, Edward. Tell George 'hello' for me and tell him that I send my love._

_Yours,_

_Sybil Branson_

"Sybil, please hurry. We're hungry and it's cold!" Grace complained as she shivered in her coat. Sarah Peltzer stood next to her quietly with her hands tucked into her own coat pockets. She leaned gently against the postbox as she watched Sybil take the letter for Edward from her coat pocket.

"Alright, Grace, alright," Sybil said as she revealed the envelope. With a light sigh, Sybil placed a gentle kiss on the back of the letter and slipped it into the postbox. An " _aw!_ " emitted from Grace and Sybil turned around and smiled at her.

"I've always wanted to do that!" Grace sang. "I need to find a handsome chap to write letters to."

Sybil blushed and looked at Sarah. "Shall we go then? We haven't much time before we need to be at the cinema. We all have our identity cards, yes?"

"Yes!" Grace said, taking her own card out of her purse as proof.

"I do," Sarah nodded and began walking. "I know the best little restaurant nearby. It isn't a far walk from the cinema either."

"Wonderful," Sybil smiled as she followed her friend along with Grace, who was still shivering.

It was now well into October and the weather was beginning to change drastically from the warm September days. The winds were picking up, the chill in the air was beginning to become piercing, and London had been painted with dashes of orange and brown from the falling leaves. Aside from the weather, more changes had occurred, as well. A National Registration Act was established, which required everyone, including children, to carry identity cards with them. Sybil, along with everyone in the hospital, had to fill out forms with their information and soon, their cards were given to them. They would have to carry them wherever they went and present them when asked.

Another change that occurred in Sybil's life was that Grace and Sarah had become acquainted at the beginning of the month and since then, the three girls were almost inseparable. They studied together, they ate together, and spend the little free time they had had together. Though quiet, Sarah was grateful for Sybil's and Grace's friendship and because of Grace's warm personality, Sarah even felt comfortable enough to tell her that she was Jewish and had family in Poland. Grace was delighted with her disclosure and assured her that she did not need to be afraid of making it known that she was Jewish but Sarah still wished to keep it to herself, as she was aware that not everyone would be as welcoming.

At the end of September, Warsaw had surrendered and had fallen to the Germans. Parts of the city lay in ruins and lives were being destroyed. Sarah had no information as to what was happening to her family and their letters seemed to have stopped indefinitely. She constantly worried for their safety and even ran to see if any mail had arrived for her every morning. Sybil and Grace could see the worry in her eyes and the sadness could be sensed by those around her, so they decided that since it was Friday, they should spend the evening out together. It would be a fine distraction for all of them from their usual day-to-day.

"I can't wait to see  _The Wizard of Oz_! I've read wonderful things about it!" Grace smiled as she took her seat next to Sybil on the bus.

"I am too," Sybil said to her. "I read the novel when I was young and I don't remember all the details, but I believe I enjoyed it. I'm sure the movie will be delightful! Are you excited too, Sarah?"

Sarah, who was looking out the window of the bus, looked back at her friend and smiled softly. "I'm not familiar with the story but going to the cinema is always nice."

"And it's nice to have a break from studying. We deserve this evening to ourselves, ladies," Grace said proudly.

When the bus arrived at the intended stop, Sybil, Sarah, and Grace hopped off and made their way to the restaurant together. The restaurant was small yet grand in decor. The walls were ordained with various paintings of London, which had a magical quality to them from the dim light that emanated from the table lamps. Sybil and her friends were led to a table near the window, where they had a view of London's nightlife. With menus in hand, the trio was ready to partake in a delicious meal together.

"Look," Sarah said as she looked up at the painting hanging above their table. "The Thames at night. What a lovely work of art."

"Beautiful," Grace said as her eyes scanned the menu. "Mm, the dinners are served with potatoes."

Sybil chuckled from behind her menu. "I think I'd like something light. Perhaps I'll have the soup special."

"I was looking at the same," Sarah said with a nod. "Grace, if you enjoy potatoes, I'll have to make you placki ziemniaczane someday."

"Placki  _what_?" Grace asked, raising a brow at her friend. "I don't speak Polish, Sarah, remember?"

Sarah laughed quietly. "They're potato pancakes, really. My family used to make them a lot. My babcia's recipe is the best. She would make them for more so much as a child."

Grace set her menu down and leaned in toward Sarah with great interest. "Tell me more."

Delighted, Sarah began to tell Grace about the preparation of the potato pancakes; Sybil began to listen too, but the thought of them made her hungrier and she continued to look at the menu. As she read the names of dishes in her head, she began to wonder what her family was doing. She knew they were perhaps getting ready for dinner and she wished she could be there with them again. She wanted to see all of their faces again and talk to them. More than anything, she wanted to see her grandfather again.  _Donk, I miss you so much._ Sybil sighed out loud and placed her menu down on the table. She continued to listen to Sarah and Grace talk about the potato pancakes but as she listened, she glanced out the window. The moment she did, however, someone walked by that caught her eye and she caught his. The young man stopped walking and stared at her through the window, a smile beginning to appear on his face.

"Sybil," Grace said, looking in the same direction, "isn't that-"

"Peter Harlow," Sybil said, still watching him from her seat. She smiled at him and waved, in which he responded with a big wave. Peter went closer to the window - a little too close - and began talking. Sybil couldn't hear a word he was saying so she simply shrugged her arms and tapped her ear to communicate with him that she couldn't hear. Peter rolled his eyes and pointed to himself and then to the table she was seated at.

"I think he wants to join us!" Grace giggled.

"Er, join us?" Sarah asked almost nervously. "Who is he?"

Sybil looked away from the window and at Sarah. "An ambulance driver at the hospital and a friend of mine. Don't worry, I'll send him away," she said with a smile.

"Oh, Sybil, if he wishes to join us, we can't send him away."

"Don't worry, Sarah," Sybil said to her before turning back to the window. She shook her head with an apologetic expression but Peter simply smirked, shook his head, and walked away. Sybil smiled triumphantly and looked back at her friends. "See, he's gone."

"Sybil! Don't be cruel. He should join us, he's handsome," she teased.

"Grace, please," Sybil laughed. "He's just-"

"Good evening, ladies!"

Sybil turned her head and was not surprised to see Peter Harlow standing before their table with a big grin on his face. She pursed her lips together to feign annoyance. "Peter," she said with a nod. "I thought you had left."

"Not at all, Sybil Branson," he winked. "I was simply finding the entrance." He then looked at Sarah and Grace, who was already blushing at his presence. "May I join you ladies? I assume you all are having dinner? If you don't want me here, I won't be hurt. I understand."

Sybil sighed and looked at Sarah and Grace. Grace immediately jumped to accept his request. "Yes, of course!" She said, gesturing to the empty seat in between her and Sybil.

"You may," Sarah said in a friendly tone. "We haven't eaten yet so you're just in time." She then gave him a kind smile. "Please, sit."

Sybil was surprised by Sarah's acceptance of Peter. Though she was shy and closed off to many people, Sybil suspected she had no choice than to allow Peter to join them. Sybil, herself, was not annoyed at Peter's presence in reality. She quite liked Peter and enjoyed his company and though this evening was supposed to be spent with her friends, she saw Peter as a friend as well and saw almost no problem in his joining them. As long as Sarah and Grace were accepting of the idea, then Sybil was happy.

"See, Branson," Peter smiled as he took his seat next to her. "You wanted to send me away but your friends are fine with me being here."

"I was only joking, Harlow," Sybil said, raising a brow at him.

"I know," Peter laughed. "I'm joking too. Anyway, how are you, Sybil?"

"Just fine, and yourself," Sybil asked with a smile.

"Just fine, as well. Ah, who are your friends?" Peter asked. "I've seen you around the hospital many times. You look familiar," he said to Grace. "I'm Peter Harlow, but do call me Peter. I drive the ambulance and do odd jobs around St. Margaret's."

"Yes, I've seen you too." Grace's blush deepened. "I'm Grace Crawford. You may call me Grace. It's wonderful to officially meet you. Sybil has told me about your adventures with the ambulance."

Peter smiled proudly. "Likewise, Miss Crawford, ah, I mean, Grace. I hope Sybil only tells you good things. They are good things, yes?"

"Most of them are good," Sybil said as she turned her menu over.

Peter chuckled and then focused his attention on Sarah. "Hello. What's your name?"

"My name is Sarah Peltzer," Sarah said to Peter with a smile. "I'm glad to meet you, Mr. Harlow."

"Sarah Peltzer, I don't believe I've seen you before. Well, I'm glad to meet you too." Peter studied Sarah for a moment, and she averted her eyes. "You have an accent," he said.

Sybil, Grace, and Sarah's eyes widened at his last comment. Nervous glances were exchanged between Grace and Sybil, who knew that Sarah had wanted to keep her Polish identity a secret but Peter's bold comment now put her in a difficult situation. Despite that, Sarah stared back at him confidently.

"I do," she said.

Peter stared at her for a few moments before giving her a friendly smile. "It's lovely."

More glances were exchanged between Grace and Sybil when Sarah's cheeks pinkened. "Thank you," she said with a nod before hiding behind her menu.

Peter then picked up his menu too and looked over the options. "I'm starved. This all looks wonderful! I'm so glad I saw Sybil through the window. I'd much rather be eating here than at the hospital. Same food every day there."

"What were you even doing all the way out here in the first place?" Sybil asked.

"Oh, I was leaving an old coat of mine with a tailor and as I was making my way to the bus stop, I saw you through that window. Actually, that's not correct,  _you_  were actually looking at  _me_  first."

Sybil tucked her hair behind her ear and shook her head. "I was looking out the window originally and then saw you walk by. I didn't even realize it was you at first," she explained.

Peter waved her words away and looked at Grace and Sybil. "Anyway, Sybil was looking at me and then my attention was caught and now here I am."

Grace giggled. "Fascinating. Well, we're happy to have you here, Peter."

"And I am happy to be here."

During the conversation, Peter continued to make the girls laugh, especially Grace. His presence definitely added to their outing and when he discovered they were to see  _The Wizard of Oz_ after dinner, he begged to be allowed to join them. All three girls agreed, of course, and the group of friends was quite excited about their time together.

By the time their dinner arrived at the table, Sarah was already comfortable with Peter and she partook in conversations Sybil and Grace were sharing with him. Sybil was having a marvelous time. At some point during dinner, music even began to play from a record player within the restaurant. Grace danced in her seat as she ate and Sarah laughed softly as she watched her.

"What's your favorite type of music, girls?" Peter asked as he ate.

"Opera is my favorite," Sarah said without hesitation. "Stanisław Moniuszko is my favorite composer." She then realized that if Peter didn't suspect she was Polish then, he most definitely knew now.

"Oh! I don't believe I've ever heard of him," Peter said. "Opera is nice, though."

Sarah nodded, grateful that he seemed to still have no idea. "He's wonderful. Sybil, what's your favorite type of music?"

"Swing and jazz," Sybil said happily. "Reminds me of home."

Grace made a face. "Home? That's American music, silly. You live in Downton."

Sybil was confused by Grace's words for a brief moment but then she realized that she had not yet told her friends the truth about her life. Grace, Sarah, and Peter thought that she was a simple girl from the village of Downton. They had no idea they were friends with the granddaughter of the Earl of Grantham and that she had spent much of her life in the grand Downton Abbey. If they had known that, they would be shocked. What would shock them the most, however, is that she and her father resided in Boston, Massachusetts. She wasn't sure when and if she would ever disclose this information to them but for now, Sybil was proud of herself for keeping it a secret for this long.

"Ah, yes, we play a lot of jazz records at home," Sybil said nonchalantly to Grace; it wasn't a lie either. Sybil and her father regularly played music as they lounged in their home. Her father quite enjoyed jazz and how modern it was. It was different than any music he had heard when he was Sybil's age.

"I see," Grace said as she popped a small potato into her mouth.

Sybil nodded and continued eating but soon, a catchy melody began to fill the air and she immediately knew what it was. "I adore this song," she said, setting her spoon down. "It's 'The Way You Look Tonight'. It's from a Fred Astaire film with Ginger Rogers."

"Oh, I know him!" Grace said as she ate. "Not personally, but I know  _of_ him."

"The film is  _Swing Time_ , isn't it? I believe I saw it," Peter said.

Sybil nodded at him, quite impressed that he had seen the film. "Yes, that's the one! Astaire and Rogers dance so perfectly together."

"It's as though they were born to dance together," Sarah added.

Sybil nodded in agreement. "Exactly. I wish I could dance like them."

Peter's eyes lit up and he suddenly had an idea. "We should go dancing sometime! Do you like to dance, Sybil?"

"I do! I love to dance."

"I know who you love to dance with," Grace teased.

Sybil blushed and continue to have her soup, but Peter was now watching her with great curiosity.

"Who?" He asked.

"Edward," Sarah smiled, answering for Sybil. Grace and Sarah knew all about him since Sybil had told them about her time spent with him before going to London, but of course, she left out details that would make them realize her life may not be as simple as it seemed. They both thought it all very romantic.

"Her sweetheart!" Grace said, clapping her hands together.

Peter's fork almost fell from his hand. "Sweetheart?" Peter asked, almost sounding disappointed. "I've not heard about this. Who is he?"

"His name is Edward Trent," Sybil said, smiling softly as she said his name. "He's off at training right now."

"Oh," Peter simply said. "Well, we should still go dancing."

"Yes, I would love that," Sybil said, returning to her soup. She couldn't help but notice Peter's quiet demeanor from that moment onward. Was he disappointed in the fact that she had not told him about Edward? She hadn't seen the need to, though he did seem to be flirtatious with her at times. Sybil didn't think Peter actually fancied her and she felt she was overthinking now. He was merely a friend and she would continue to treat him as such.

Thankfully, once dinner was finished, Peter was back to his old self again. Once the group paid, they left the restaurant together and began their walk to the cinema. Peter led the way while the three girls followed behind, expressing their excitement with one another about the film they were about to see. The cinema itself was not so far from the restaurant and within ten minutes, the group had arrived. They purchased their tickets and entered the grand building together.

"How shall we arrange ourselves?" Sarah asked as they approached a row of empty seat. "I'll go in first. Grace, would you like to sit next to me?"

"Yes, of course," Grace smiled, following Sarah through the row and to her designated seat. She looked back, hoping that Peter would sit next to her, but when she saw Peter urge Sybil to take the next seat, she frowned. She plopped down in her seat gently as Sybil made her way through the row.

"We arrived just in time," Sybil said as she sat.

"Yes, I was worried we wouldn't," Grace said, leaning over slightly to see Peter walking to the empty seat next to Sybil. "Lucky you, Sybil. You get to sit next to him. I'm very jealous," she whispered to her with a giggle.

Sybil shook her head softly and began to stand from her seat. "I can ask him to switch seats with me if you'd like. Here, I'll tell him-"

"No!" Grace laughed, pulling Sybil back down in her seat. "No, Sybil, I'm too embarrassed. I'm content with this."

Sybil rolled her eyes playfully and patted Grace's arm. "Really, Grace."

"What about Grace?" Peter asked, taking his seat next to Sybil. He leaned forward to hear what they were saying but Grace could only smile and shake her head.

"Nothing! Now, shush, everyone. The film will begin soon."

As soon as the film began, Sybil could feel the happiness bubbling within her. In the opening credits of the film, she read that the film was dedicated to the "Young in Heart", which to her, sounded beautiful. She and her friends were still young in heart; many people were. The war had not yet clouded the views of the youth and things were still relatively normal.

" _Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Way up high,_

_There's a land that I heard of_

_Once in a lullaby…"_

Sybil's eyes slowly welled up with tears as the character, Dorothy, began to sing. The lyrics stirred emotion in her heart and she was suddenly reminded of her youth and her family, especially of her mother. She liked the idea of her mother being somewhere over the rainbow watching her from above. The thought was comforting and the vivid imagery the lyrics made Sybil emotional. What she would give to have her father and mother be here with her right now to see the film and hear the enchanting song. Quickly, she wiped a tear away from her eye before she let it fall. She then felt a hand rest gently on her arm.

"Are you alright?" Peter whispered to her.

Sybil glanced at him quickly and nodded before returning her gaze to the screen.

" _Someday I'll wish upon a star_

_And wake up where the clouds are far behind me_

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops_

_Away above the chimney tops_

_That's where you'll find me…"_

Sybil heard a sniffle escape from Grace and the two girls exchanged tearful glances. "This is the most beautiful song I've ever heard in my life," Grace whispered to her.

Sybil nodded in agreement. She too thought it was one of the most beautiful songs she had ever heard, one that she hoped she would never ever forget.

" _If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow,_

_Why, oh, why can't I?"_

Tears were soon replaced with smiles and laughter as the film went on. Sybil particularly enjoyed the Cowardly Lion. She wished Marigold and George were here to see the film with her. They would be laughing right along with her at the Cowardly Lion and his antics. Her father would be laughing too and her grandfather! She was sure Donk would enjoy the film. She told herself that one day, she would have to see the film with her entire family; it would be such a wonderful time!

By the end of the film, Sybil, Grace, and now Sarah, were in tears again. The ending scene where Dorothy said goodbye to her new friends and all of Oz to return home reminded all of them too much of when they left their homes for London and eventually, they would have to all say goodbye to each other when it was time for them to leave London too. " _There's no place like home…"_ Grace heard Sarah repeat the line in a whisper to herself as the scene went on. There truly was no place like home for Sybil and her friends. They were far from Boston, Bristol, Warsaw, and even Downton, but no matter where they would go and no matter what the war would be like, those places would always be regarded as home.

"What a beautiful film!" Grace sighed as the friends left the cinema together. "Everything about it was like a dream!"

"I loved it!" Sybil smiled. "Sarah? Peter? What did you two think?"

"Beautiful," Sarah said. "The colors were mesmerizing, and the music!"

"It was all excellent. I'm glad I saw it with the three of you," Peter said, glancing out into the street. It was dark now but the streetlamps remained on. "We better be on our way to the hospital now. Come on, ladies, let's follow the yellow brick road!" He sang as he began to walk.

Sarah and Grace laughed as they followed Peter. Sybil watched them with a smile and quickly ran to Sarah's side to walk with her.

" _Somewhere over the rainbow_ … Oh, I've forgotten the rest," Grace huffed.

Sybil and Sarah laughed out loud and Peter stopped walking to laugh, as well.

"There was something about lemon drops, wasn't there?" Peter asked, now walking at Grace's side.

"I believe so," Sybil laughed but immediately stopped when she heard something in the distance. A quiet wailing began to sound from afar and suddenly, the disturbing sound now sounded through the street they were on. Sarah tensed up and grabbed onto Sybil's arm, looking around frantically. Grace gasped and also began to look around, wide-eyed and nervous.

"What do we do?" She asked, turning to Peter for wisdom.

Peter watched as people left restaurants and shops around them and run to shelters. "Let's be calm," he said to Grace. "It's only a drill."

"Still, we must find shelter," Sybil said as she began to walk, Sarah still holding onto her arm. "Where do we go?" The sirens were louder now and the wailing was beginning to confuse Sybil. She spun in place as she searched for a shelter near them; even if it was a drill, they had to act as though it were real.

"Sybil, wait!" Peter called after her. "Follow me! There's a shelter in the underground station nearby!" He walked quickly, holding Grace's arm while Sybil followed with Sarah.

The stairs down into the underground station were congested since many people were trying to get through. Eventually, all four of them were in and were forced to stand uncomfortably against the wall behind others. People complained at the inconvenience of the drills while a few were voicing their fears that this was a real raid. Sybil stood in between Grace and Sarah in silence, wishing that she were in Oz rather than here at the moment. At least all she would have to fear there was the Wicked Witch, who had already been taken care of.

"I hate these so much," Grace said quietly.

"I know. It's alright, though, Grace," Sybil said to her. "It's only a drill, remember. We may not even have a real raid here at all."

"Sybil," Sarah said quietly, yet firmly. "They're in Warsaw. They'll be here eventually. They want to take everything without mercy. I can feel it, they're coming here."

Fear caught in Sybil's throat and she stared at the groups of people ahead of her as a distraction. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Grace and Peter glance over at Sarah.

"Let's… Let's not think about that," Peter's voice faltered a bit.

Sybil nodded but did not meet anyone's eyes. "Let's have hope, Sarah."

Sarah said nothing in response and for the rest of the drill, none of them said a word.

"Well, that was fun, wasn't it?" Peter asked after the all-clear sirens sounded.

"Fun?" Sybil asked as she walked up the station steps with him. "There's never anything fun about it."

Peter chuckled. "I'm joking again, Sybil."

"Well, let's hope we're never caught in a real air raid together because if you're going to be joking the entire time, it won't go well," Sybil said playfully.

"Never, Sybil, I'm very serious. I am a very serious and responsible young man," Peter boasted.

When the friends emerged from the steps, they were surprised to see that the entire street, and all of London for the matter, was in darkness. Every street lamp and window light had been turned off. Sybil could hear cars driving by slowly but she couldn't see any lights from them.

"Blast," Peter said through gritted teeth. "A blackout drill too? This isn't good. Girls, walk slowly and be sure you don't bump into anything. The buses aren't running now so it looks as though we'll have to walk the entire way back."

Sybil walked slowly, holding her arms out before her to feel her surroundings. "Sarah? Grace? Are you near me?"

"I think I'm to your left," Sarah said before lighting bumping into Peter. "Was that you?"

"'Twas me instead," Peter responded. "Alright, Sybil is to my right, Sarah is to my left. Grace, where are you?"

A yelp suddenly sounded from behind them and all three of them stopped walking immediately.

"I've tripped!" Grace cried. "Oh, these shoes are really the worst."

In the darkness, Peter began to slowly walk forward. "I'm walking towards you, Grace. Keep talking so I don't trip over you, as well."

"I think you're near - oof! You just bumped into me. Wait just a moment so I can stand," Grace said as she slowly helped herself onto her feet. She felt around for Peter and their hands met. "Peter?"

"Yes, it's me. I'm going to start walking, just be as slow as I am."

Sybil and Sarah let out a sigh of relief but remained still until Peter and Grace caught up to them. Luckily, Sybil's eyes began adjusting to the darkness but she still couldn't see much. "Are you hurt, Grace?" She asked.

"I don't think so," Grace said, now near Sybil again. "I tripped over something but I'm not sure what. I think my heel just buckled from underneath me. I'm not hurt, though."

"Perhaps it would be best if we all walked arm-in-arm," Sybil said. She heard Peter laugh at her suggestion, which caused a look of confusion to appear on her face. "What's so funny? It's a good idea, isn't it?"

"Right. Good idea, Dorothy, we'll link arms," Peter chuckled.

Sybil groaned out of frustration before laughing too. "All we're missing is a Toto."

The friends then walked arm-in-arm in the dark streets. Surprisingly, there were not many other people out walking anymore, or at least they couldn't hear anyone else. Though people were not out, drivers were. Each time they heard the low rumble of a car engine passing by them, they slowed their pace, not really knowing how close they were to the street. There had been too many reported accidents of pedestrians being hit by a driver who couldn't see them and none of them wanted to take the chance of getting hurt.

"How do we even know where we're going?" Sarah asked as they walked.

"Ah, we don't," Peter said with a nervous chuckle.

Grace let out a gasp. "Do you mean we're walking aimlessly through the night? Peter!"

"Don't worry, don't worry. I'm half sure this is the way to go."

Sybil snickered. "Half sure?"

"Who's out there?" A new voice asked loudly. The light from a torch was promptly placed over the group of friends, who had stopped walking out of fear.

Peter looked in the direction of the light and brought his hand up. "Just trying to find our way back to St. Margaret's," he said calmly. He hoped to Heaven that they weren't about to be robbed by a thief. However, when the man holding the torch was soon able to be seen in the light, Peter realized that it was a patrol officer and he immediately was calm again. "Ah, officer!"

"You're quite a distance from St. Margaret's Hospital," the officer said. "I'm Officer Patton and I patrol during scheduled blackouts. Let me see your identification cards. We need to check them during these times."

"Of course, we understand," Peter said with a nod and looked back at Sybil, Sarah, and Grace. They were already retrieving their cards from their purses. Sybil was the first to step closer to the officer and give him her identity card. Once the officer had all the cards, he removed the light of the torch from the group of friends and onto the cards as he checked the information written on them.

"Branson… Crawford… Peltzer… and Harlow," the young man said as he read through them. "Peter Harlow? Say, I know you!"

Peter tilted his head in confusion and studied the officer before him. Suddenly, he remembered that he did, indeed, know the man. "Theodore Patton!"

"Yes!" The officer smiled. The two men shook hands while Sybil, Sarah, and Grace watched, surprised and confused.

"Everyone knows each other in this city it seems," Grace muttered to Sybil, who chuckled in response.

"It's good to see you, Theo! What are the chances that we run into each other? We haven't seen each other in, oh I don't know, a few years, perhaps," Peter said, shocked at their meeting.

"It has been quite some time," Officer Patton said happily as he returned the identity cards to their owners. "Why are you out so late during a blackout?"

Peter placed his card back into his coat pocket. "We actually just left the cinema and were caught in the drill. Oh, girls, this is my friend, Theodore Patton. We lived near one another when we were young. Theo, this is Sybil Branson, Grace Crawford, and Sarah Peltzer. They're all nurses-in-training at St. Margaret's."

"Hello, ladies," Theodore greeted.

"Hello!" Grace smiled.

"Wonderful to meet you," Sybil said, dropping her identification card back into her purse.

"Do you think you can help us get back to St. Margaret's, Officer Patton?" Sarah asked gently.

Theodore rubbed his chin in thought and looked out into the street ahead. "Well, I can't leave my post, Miss Peltzer, but what I can do is give you a torch to help you find your way. You're heading in the right direction, though. Keep walking straight ahead and once you get to the streetlamp at the end, go right. You should be familiar with your surroundings once you're there, I'm assuming. There are many popular shops on that street that I'm sure you've been to before. Here," he said as took an extra torch from his belt. "I expect this to be returned to me, eh, Harlow?"

Peter grinned and took the torch. "Thank you, Theo. Stop by St. Margaret's tomorrow to retrieve it. I'll be there. This torch will help us quite a lot, though. I know these streets well since I drive through them often in the ambulance but things always look so much different in the dark."

"I understand completely," Theodore said. "Well, I best get back to my post and see if there are any others walking about. It was good to see you, Peter, and good to meet you three."

"Likewise," Grace smiled. "Now let's hurry back, I'm freezing!"

Theodore laughed and once again said his goodbyes. Soon, they went their separate ways, and with the torch in hand, Peter led Sybil and her friends safely back to St. Margaret's Hospital.

"You know, I believe Peter fancies you," Grace whispered from her bed in the darkness of the room they shared with the other girls.

Sybil, who was seated up in bed braiding her hair, looked over at Grace. "He does not, Grace. We're only friends. Let's get to sleep, yes? Dream of  _The Wizard of Oz_." Sybil tied her braid with a ribbon and then laid down in her bed.

"Alright," Grace sighed. "That truly was a beautiful movie. There's no place like home."

Sybil sleepily smiled into her pillow as she pulled her covers over herself. "There's no place like home... You can't tell, Grace, but I just tapped my heels together three times."

Grace giggled. " Say, what did you think of Officer Patton?"

"He seems kind," Sybil yawned.

"He's handsome."

Sybil smiled softly and closed her eyes. "Goodnight, Grace."

"Goodnight, Sybil. Sleep well."

It didn't take long for Sybil to fall into a deep sleep. She dreamt of Downton Abbey but around it was an immense poppy field, surrounded by a golden road. In her dream, Sybil walked along it, alone, but determined to make her way into Downton Abbey for that was her home and there was no place like it.

" _Though Spring is here to me, it's still September… That September in the rain_ ," George sang quietly as he cleaned his boots. Edward glanced at George with a faint smirk and continued to clean his own boots. This Friday had been a particularly difficult day of training due to the weather and only an hour before, they had been running miles in the rain. Their boots had become so muddied that they were ordered to return to their barracks and clean their boots until the mud was all gone.

"Why'd you look at me like that, Ed?" George asked. "You don't like my singing?"

"Not particularly," Edward said as he took a sponge to his boots.

"Pfft, if Sybil were singing, you wouldn't mind," George teased.

"True but that's different, George. Sybil's voice is actually a pleasure to listen to. You're not."

George feigned insult. "How rude. You're just cross because she hasn't responded to your letter."

Edward stopped sponging his boots and looked at George. "Did we check the postbox this morning?"

George rolled his eyes at his friend. "Yes, this morning just as we did yesterday morning and the previous morning and the morning before that and the morning before that."

Edward said nothing and returned to his task. He had sent Sybil a letter weeks ago and still hadn't received a response from her. He was worried that the letter may have been lost but maybe she had indeed received it and simply forgot to respond, which saddened him a bit.  _You're overthinking, Edward_ , he thought to himself.

"Don't let it bother you too much, Edward. She may just be busy. Perhaps her reply is well on its way as we speak," George told him, knowing that the lack of communication from his cousin could be frustrating for both her and Edward.

"Perhaps," Edward sighed. "Still doesn't stop me from overthinking."

"Ah, yes, because you're a man who's in love."

Edward abruptly stopped his work and looked at George, who was now smiling as though he had just overcome a grand accomplishment. Without fear, George looked Edward in the eye. "And I'm right," he smirked.

Edward looked back at his boots and distracted himself, but George was not done with the conversation.

"I don't think this would happen," George began, "but what would you do if Sybil fell in love with a man she met in London or anywhere else while you're away at war?"

Edward hesitated. "I would unhappily accept it, I think."

"Hm, interesting. You wouldn't do a grand gesture to make her see that she's wrong? I think you would. I saw you two at Downton, you're both smitten with each other. You spent almost every moment together in Downton Abbey and were inseparable."

Edward smiled softly at the memories he had with Sybil at Downton Abbey. "Those were the best times. But I don't know, George, I don't know what I would do if she met someone else," Edward said, lightly shrugging his shoulders. "Your cousin is her own person and can make her own choices. I just hope that by the end of this war, she and I may still have a chance together."

"I hope you two do," George said. He then looked over his shoulder to see how clean the boots of the other men were. "They have there's almost spotless! How did they do that?"

"They're focused."

George scoffed. "I've been nothing  _but_ focused since we've begun this. This is the worst, I'd rather be marching again."

Edward, whose boots were now spotless too, placed them down on the floor and slipped them on. "That'll happen again soon enough," he said as he began to lace them up.

"And you're done already? How can this be?" George groaned as he pushed his blond hair back in frustration. He then went back to cleaning his boots quickly.

Edward glanced over at him and chuckled. "I'll see you in the dining hall," he said, patting George's shoulder as he walked by. He heard George mutter something back to him but Edward was already out of the barrack before he could hear everything said.

When George was finally finished cleaning his boots, he went straight to the dining hall and jokingly pestered Edward with comments about how he was abandoned by his best friend.

"I did not abandon you, don't be such a child," Edward chuckled before eating a small piece of bread. "You simply took too long."

"Did not," George echoed. He then looked around the room and took in his surroundings. "We've been here three weeks already, can you believe that?"

Edward shook his head and swallowed his food. "I can't. I'm glad we're somewhat used to our daily schedules by now. Remember how miserable it was the first few days?"

George shuddered at the memory. "I do. The morning reveille still drives me mad."

Edward chuckled. "Yes, it's not too pleasant, is it? I don't think we'll ever get used to it here, not completely at least. Though, we take it day by day. Tomorrow is a new day."

"Yes and I really hope it doesn't rain like it did today because I do not want to clean these boots again."

Edward couldn't help but laugh. George's humor certainly kept things lively around camp and he hoped his spirit wouldn't damper when their days got more and more difficult as the month went on.

"Terrible," Robert Crawley sighed as he folded the newspaper onto the table during his Saturday morning breakfast.

Tom Branson entered the room and made his way to the table to join Robert, Bertie, and Henry. "Good morning," he smiled as he took his seat.

"What a morning, Tom. Have you seen this morning's paper?"

Tom shook his head softly. "No, Robert, why?" He saw the newspaper folded neatly in the middle of the table and took it, opening it up to the front page.

"The Germans torpedoed one of our battleships," Henry began, "they say there may be over 800 lives lost. Dreadful."

Tom's read through the news quickly and he frowned. "How horrifying. Those poor men. It's terrible what's happening. I think this is going to make a lot of people afraid to travel on ships now too, or anywhere for that matter."

Bertie nodded in agreement. "Yes, most likely. That's why, Tom, you must remain here with us. You can't return to Massachusetts anytime soon, the risk is far too great."

Tom set the newspaper down and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Actually, I may be going back… And very soon."

Robert almost choked on his coffee. "What in God's name, Tom? I hope I didn't hear you correctly. Did you say you were going to return to Massachusetts?"

"Tom, you can't be serious," Henry said sternly.

Tom knew this news would not be taken too well. "These past few weeks have me thinking, I have no idea when I'll be returning to the United States with Sybbie. Our home has been left unattended for almost two months now. Sybil and I have more clothes and possessions there that we may possibly need here. Do not forget that I have my own business, as well. It's my duty to oversee that all is going well and that the shop is running smoothly without my presence there. I need to make sure my workers continue to work to my standard or else Sybbie and I lose everything. I need to go back and I won't be gone long."

Bertie rubbed his eyes as though he were trying to rid himself of exhaustion. "Don't you have friends there that keep in contact with you about how things are going, though?" He asked.

"It's not the same, Bertie. I need to be there at least for one week. I'm not asking for permission either. I'm a grown man and I'm thinking about the future and my daughter."

"Who will be filled with immense worry for you," Robert muttered. He rubbed his temples before taking another sip of his coffee. "Don't be daft, Tom, you know how close you and Sybbie are and how anxious she would be about this."

Tom sighed and crossed his arms. "She'll have to understand. I haven't made definite travel plans yet but I do plan on making the journey back for one week. Nothing will happen. People travel to and from England constantly."

"Remember the  _Lusitania_?" Robert asked. "It's not always safe, Tom, and now the Germans are being more aggressive than ever."

Tom ignored his comment. "I'm going and I'll be safe. Please, let's not focus on the dangers of it. It's better that I go now rather than later. A month, even a week, can make a difference in decisions like this. The Germans are moving quickly, yes, but we can't let their actions stop us from living a normal life."

Henry set his cup of coffee down and stared directly at Tom. "God help you with your decision then, Tom."

"Thank you. He always helps me, Henry."

"Not in guiding you to make wise decisions, I'm afraid," Robert said quietly into his coffee. Tom, once again, ignored his comment and began to eat breakfast.

"Let's not let this spoil our morning," Bertie said warily. "We're family and should be supportive of one another. We are lucky the ladies aren't here to hear this or else they would have quite choice words for you, Tom."

After Bertie spoke, his daughter entered the room with a smile on her face. She was wearing a pink day dress and her light brown hair was in a neat updo held together by a pink ribbon. "Good morning, Papa, Uncle Henry, Uncle Tom, and Donk," she greeted as she walked over the table. She leaned over to her father and kissed his cheek.

"Good morning, my beautiful Marigold," her father smiled. "You look like you're ready to go somewhere."

"Yes, where?" Robert asked.

Marigold blushed. "Somewhere."

Bertie raised a brow at his daughter. "Ah, I think I know where. You don't have to say."

Robert huffed. "Bah, my grandchildren like to be very secretive with me."

Tom smirked and ate his breakfast quietly. How would he ever tell Sybil about him returning to their home? He knew she wouldn't want him to go. He could wait to tell her during his visit with her on Sunday, but he knew that telling her in person would be much too difficult, though it shouldn't be. He knew all would be fine, but what worried him was only the matter of convincing everyone, including Sybil, that it would be fine, as well.

"Well, I'll go get Mother," Marigold announced. "I'll see you later today, Papa."

"I'll see you later, darling," her father smiled.

As soon as she left, Robert began with his questions. "Why the secrecy? Why is she all dressed up? Why doesn't anyone tell me anything anymore?"

"Because you react like this," Tom chuckled. "I just told you news of me wanting to leave you and choked on your coffee."

Bertie repressed a laugh. "She's going to Milton's farm."

Robert looked dumbfounded. "Milton's farm? Why? Has she a sudden interest in agriculture?"

"No, but she is friends with Mr. Milton's son, Lewis. She's going by to visit him today."

Again, Robert almost choked on his coffee. After clearing his throat, he stood from his seat, newspaper in hand. "You men really have no control over anything, especially your children, do you? One of them is off in a busy city and fawning after that Trent boy, who I still don't know much about, the other is in a camp where he doesn't belong, and the one here is going to spend her day with a farmer's boy? What is this household coming to?" He began to leave the table, shaking his head as he walked. "I am either getting too old or this world is changing much too fast. Lord, help me in 1940. What'll it be next?"

When Robert left the room, Tom, Henry, and Bertie all laughed. They were sure to not laugh too heartily so that they wouldn't be heard from Robert outside the room.

"Oh, dear," Bertie chuckled as he drank his coffee.

"I think Robert is simply frustrated by the fact that his grandchildren are growing up," Tom smiled. "It's a bittersweet thing."

"It truly is," Henry sighed. "I hope the children are all right out there, though. Sybil and George, especially. I always wonder what George is up to. Is he doing drills? Is he unhappy? I don't know."

"Well," Bertie began, "from his letters, he doesn't seem unhappy. Sybil seems happy, as well. They miss home, that's all."

Tom nodded. "And home misses them."

That afternoon, Marigold merrily made her way down the dirt path to Milton Farms from the car Mr. Crewe had brought her in. Her mother and father had allowed her to spend some time with Lewis since Marigold had expressed she was feeling terribly lonely and they knew that much needed time with someone her age would do her some good. Marigold had been looking forward to this day all week and now the day had arrived.

As she walked down the path, she noticed Lewis right away, carrying a bucket of water on the side of a shed. She quickly skipped over to him.  
"Lewis!" She waved as she went to him.

Lewis looked up from the bucket and was surprised to see Marigold. He smiled and set the bucket down to greet her. "Marigold!" He waved back. "What a surprise!"

"I decided to pay you a visit," she smiled, stopping near him. "I hope you're not too busy."

"No," Lewis said, picking the bucket back up. "I'm only going to put this in the trough for the piglets. Would you like to join me? We have to keep them in the barn since the weather is changing."

"I'd love too! Yes, let's go," Marigold sang and followed him over to the barn. She squealed softly at the sight of the small piglets. "They're adorable. They're much bigger than when I saw them at the fair."

Lewis nodded as he filled the trough. "Oh, yes, they've grown quite a bit."

"May I hold one?" Marigold asked as she leaned forward into the pen.

"But you're wearing such a pretty dress, Marigold," Lewis laughed. "Aren't you afraid it may get dirty?"

Marigold shook her head and picked up one of the piglets. "Oh, I don't mind," she said, cooing at the piglet she held. "How are you, Lewis? How is your family?"

"We're all doing well," Lewis said, placing his hands on his hips. "How is your family? We heard that Lady Mary's son left for camp."

"Yes, he left last month. My other cousin, Sybil, is in London training to be a nurse."

"And you're here still," Lewis said. "That's good, isn't it?"

"Well," Marigold sighed as she placed the piglet gently back into the pen. "I'm quite lonely, really."

Lewis frowned and tousled his red hair. "I'm sorry, Marigold. Well, you know you can always find company here with me."

Marigold blushed and looked around the barn. "I'm grateful for that."

"Shall we go for a walk?"

"A walk sounds lovely."

Marigold wasn't sure how much time had passed during hers and Lewis' walk together, but she enjoyed every moment of it. They walked around the entire farm and spoke about so much. She told him about the stories she was writing and he listened with great interest. In turn, she listened with great interest when Lewis told her all about his day-to-day life on the farm and how much he loved it, despite it being such hard work. After walking for some time, the two decided to take a short rest. Together, they sat on the farm's wooden fence and watched the dark clouds slowly begin to gather before them.

"It's going to rain soon," Lewis said quietly.

"I'll have to leave when it does. My family will be worried about me," Marigold sighed. She then looked over at Lewis. "Lewis, may I ask you something?"

"'Course," Lewis smiled. "Have at it."

"Are you interested in going off to train, as well?"

Lewis was caught by surprise by the question and he had to think for a few moments before answering her. "I think," he began, "I would have to, wouldn't I? I'm sixteen but if the war is still going on in a few years, I may just have to go whether it be by my own choice or not."

A frown appeared on Marigold's face, but she kept her cheerful demeanor. "But you wouldn't want to if you had the choice, correct?"

"I don't think so. If I have to, I can't say no. May I ask why you're asking me this?"

Marigold lightly shrugged her shoulders. "I'll miss you, that's all."

Her words made Lewis smile and he glanced at her, his pinky finger intertwining with her own. "Well, you don't have to worry then. Let's promise each other that we'll stay out of this war as long as possible, alright? I'll start."

Marigold giggled as Lewis hopped off the fence and stood before her. He cleared his throat and held up one hand; as he did, the distant sound of thunder could be heard.

"I, Lewis Milton, promise to stay in Downton as long as possible and away from this war."

Marigold remained on the fence and also held her hand up. She had to suppress her own laughter before she spoke. "And, I, Marigold Pelham, promise to also stay in Downton for as long as possible and to stay as far away from this war as possible."

Lewis clapped. "Here, here! These promises shall be kept."

Marigold laughed and stared at him and soon, he was staring at her. As their eyes met, a light rain began to fall softly but it didn't phase either one of them. Lewis, without thinking, took a step closer to Marigold. Marigold's heartbeat quickened. She had never been this close to a boy before and it both made her nervous as well as excited. In her daze, however, Marigold realized that it was raining and Mr. Crewe was most likely waiting for her to return to the car. Before Lewis could say anything to her and not wanting to let this moment escape her, Marigold closed her eyes, leaned forward and kissed him. Lewis' eyes widened in surprise from the kiss but then, he closed his eyes, as well. Marigold pulled away quickly and she was blushing madly from the short kiss they had shared.

"I must go!" She said, hopping off the fence.

Lewis, standing in the same spot with a goofy smile on his face, watched her and wave. From where she was, Marigold could see that he was blushing as well.

"Goodbye, Lewis! Perhaps I'll visit again soon!"

"I look forward to it, Marigold!" Lewis called out, his smile still present.

With that, Marigold ran across the grass to the dirt path. She let out a small yelp as she felt herself walking in the wet dirt, already turned to mud. Mr. Crewe was waiting for her outside of the car and immediately opened the door for her as she neared.

"Thank you, Mr. Crewe!" She said as she went into the car, muddying the floor of it.

"Anytime, Miss Marigold."

As Mr. Crewe drove back to Downton Abbey, Marigold sat in the backseat of the car with a smile on her face. She had just had her first kiss with the boy she has a crush on. She had been bold but she had seen it done many times in the movies that she couldn't help herself. Now she knew how Sybil felt, or at least, she thought she was beginning to. Whatever she was feeling, it made her feel beyond giddy.

When Marigold entered Downton Abbey, she was sent straight to a bath by her mother, who, upon looking at Marigold's muddied state, was worried about her health. Her mother could also see how happy Marigold seemed and she knew right away that perhaps she and Lewis had shared a kiss or two, however she did not say anything about it. Without any hesitation, Marigold hopped her way up the stairs, unfortunately leaving behind muddy shoe prints as she did so. She would not speak a word of this to anyone, except for perhaps Sybil when she had the chance. It had been a happy day and Marigold hoped that there were many more happy days to come.


	23. Distances

_November 1st, 1939_

Tom Branson couldn't keep a smile off of his face as he stepped out of the taxi that had taken him from the city to the countryside; he was home. It had been almost three weeks since he had made the announcement that he needed to return to Massachusetts. His entire family thought him mad and begged him to remain at Downton but after a lot of convincing, they reluctantly agreed that he should go. His and Sybil's home had been empty since late August and as the owner of a business, Tom knew his presence was important to his employees.

The travel did make Tom feel uneasy once he had boarded the ship. The news of the Germans torpedoing British battleships had frightened him, and this new fear led him to want to spend a lot of time on deck rather than below in his room. Every time he looked over the side and into the water, his mind wandered to the thought about how many German subs were below, watching and waiting. These thoughts made the travel across the Atlantic a somewhat unpleasant one, but once he knew the ship was closer to the United States than it was to England, he was able to settle his worries. When he arrived, he immediately telephoned Downton Abbey and told everyone that he had made it back safely. They were all extremely relieved, having not heard from him after days of travel. Thomas Barrow promised to get the message to Sybil in London so that she could telephone him when she was free. Tom was grateful for this and was very much looking forward to speaking with his daughter after his long journey.

With his suitcase in hand, Tom walked to the front door of his quaint cottage and took the keys from his coat pocket. Before opening the door, he took a moment to admire the beauty around his home. Oranges, browns, and reds were the colors of the scenery and he remembered how much he adored the fall season here. Sybil too loved this season because it meant Thanksgiving was near which meant Christmas was just around the corner. Her favorite part of the fall season, however, was the colors. He remembered when she was around seven years old, she became enthralled with the different colors of the leaves. She would place the leaves delicately into the pockets of her small dress and carry them with her everywhere she went. On one occasion, she even displayed them on the dinner table.

" _Darling, what are you doing?" Tom asked as he sat at the table. Sybil was seated across from him and focused on arranging all of the leaves she had found outside by color. "Sybbie," Tom chuckled when his daughter did not look up from him. "Let's not put things from outside near our food, alright?"_

" _But, Papa," Sybbie pouted, finally looking up at her father. "They're so pretty, look. I found a red one, a brown one, a yellow one." Her little finger pointed to each leaf as she spoke proudly. "And look, this one looks purple!"_

_Tom raised a brow to show his daughter that he was impressed with her grand discovery. "A purple leaf! That must be a magical one," he said before taking a bite of his food. "You know, Sybbie, there's a lot of different types of leaves outside this time of year. They're all shapes and colors. How about you and I go for a walk and see how many different ones we can find?"_

"Yes!" _Sybbie exclaimed happily. "Yes! Let's go right now," she said, sliding down the chair._

_Tom laughed and patted the table softly to get her attention. "Sybbie Branson, where do you think you're going? We're having dinner right now, darling."_

_Sybbie huffed and returned to her seat. "After dinner then?"_

" _Your bathtime is after dinner."_

" _After bathtime?"_

_Tom shook his head. "It'll be too dark outside. How about tomorrow? I'll make us pancakes and we'll go for a nice walk, maybe even ride our bicycles. How does that sound?"_

_Sybbie smiled widely. "That's wonderful, Papa. I love you!"_

" _I love you more, Sybbie."_

When Tom opened the door to his home, it was eerily quiet as he expected. He remembered how many times he would return home from work and music from a record Sybbie was playing would be filling the home. She would be singing along and giggling softly as she danced around in her room to it; it delighted him to see her so carefree. This time, however, his daughter was not with him, she was the across the Atlantic; they had never been this far from each other.

Tom walked through the house briefly before going to his bedroom to set his suitcase down. He unpacked quickly and once he was finished, he went into Sybil's room. Her bedroom, filled with pinks, baby blue, and white, was still very much a young girl's room but she adored it. Tom wondered, though, if she would feel the same whenever she would return. He frowned at the thought that if the war continued on for years to come, the girl that left this room in August 1939 would return a woman who had seen too much. Though, Tom hoped the war would remain mostly uneventful and not last long at all. He wanted nothing more than to be back in Boston again with his daughter, but he also wanted to see her live passionately and do what she had her heart set on. He would support her choice whether it be her returning to Boston or staying in England.

When Tom had told Sybil about his return to Boston, Sybil was shocked and immediately became filled with worry. The thought of her father traveling back alone made her feel ill and uneasy and she wished there was something she could say to change his mind, but he was as stubborn as she was, and he had already made his mind. The morning he left, she telephoned Downton Abbey and they were able to quickly say their goodbyes. Sybil made him promise her that he would return as soon as he was able to, which he would.

Tom opened Sybil's wardrobe and quickly skimmed through her clothes, reminding himself that he needed to take more clothes back to England for her. He set aside blouses, skirts, and more to pack when he was ready to. He smiled softly as he saw the issues of  _Vogue_ stacked next to her wardrobe. It was her favorite magazine and there were many times he would find her lying on her bed completely entranced by the dresses.

Later, Tom went to see the Bensons, who had been keeping an eye on the house for them. He was greeted by Mae Benson, Sybil's best friend, who was quite surprised to see him.

"Mr. Branson! Hello!" Mae greeted. "I didn't know you were returning!"

"Hello, Mae," Tom smiled. "Yes, I'm here for a short time just to check up on things. How are you? Is your father home?"

"We're just fine. I started working at the local drug store serving ice cream, so I've been keeping myself busy. And no, my father's at work. I'll tell him you stopped by," Mae said before glancing behind Tom. "Syb isn't with you?"

Tom shook his head. "No, she's not with me. She's in England. She's training to be a nurse in London."

Mae's face held an expression of surprise for a moment. "So she really did it. Ha! Gosh, I didn't know she was  _that_  serious about it. She wrote to me in September mentioning it but I didn't think she would actually go through with it. She is very ambitious!"

Tom smiled softly. "That she is. She's enjoying it."

"That's good to hear! Honestly, we were worried about the two of you. I wrote Sybil in late September and she never responded. With the war being announced and all, we're not sure what exactly is going on there aside from what the newspapers tell us."

"I remember her getting your letter but I think life got a bit busy for her to respond. If I talk to her later, I'll tell her to write to you. Don't worry about us too much, though, Mae. Life over there is still fairly normal. There are precautions taking place for certain things but people are continuing on," Tom said, not wanting to get into too much detail. The last thing he would want is to frighten her.

"I see," Mae sighed. Suddenly, she ran back into the house, telling Tom to wait just a moment. When she returned, she held a small packet of mail tied together with a ribbon. "Here's your mail," she said as she handed the stack to Tom.

"Thank you so much! This is really appreciated. Anything important?"

Mae shrugged her shoulders. "I don't think so."

"Well, thank you and your family for keeping an eye on our home again. I'll be here for a week or two, I haven't decided yet."

"Of course, Mr. Branson. Give Sybil my love if she calls. I'll tell my family you've returned. Oh! Come by for dinner sometime."

"I will! Thank you!"

Tom's employees at the auto shop were more than happy to see him. They updated him on all that had happened and how well business was doing. Tom was grateful to be back at the shop again and once again be surrounded by something he was passionate about. He knew how lucky he was for all to have gone well during his absence and he trusted that when he would leave again, all would continue to be well.

Tom returned home that afternoon and made himself comfortable. He eventually went to the sofa and began to read the morning's paper, but he was surprised by what he saw. He noticed that there was a lot being written about how much involvement the United States should have in the war. The majority of Americans were in favor of staying out of the war and not sending troops to fight the Germans according to a recently published poll. Many were speaking out in favor of one idea or the other and the constant back-and-forth was surely causing tension among Americans.

Before Tom could continue on to the next page of the newspaper, the telephone rang. He eagerly accepted the call from London, knowing that Sybil would be on the other end.

"Papa?"

"Sybbie! Yes, it's me, darling!"

"Papa! Oh, you haven't the slightest idea how happy I am to hear your voice," Sybbie said with a sigh. "So, you made it back safely! Thank God! I have to be quick since I don't want this call to be expensive for you, but when did you arrive?"

Tom smiled into the telephone. "I got back this morning. It was a tiring journey and I must admit I was a bit worried but it was all fine. The house is just the way we left it."

"Good, Papa! I've been so worried about you since you left."

"I know, darling but I'm here and safe. I went to the shop and everything is orderly. Oh, I went to the Benson's too to get our mail and Mae said she hasn't heard from you."

Tom heard Sybil gasp. "Mae! Oh my goodness, I forgot to respond to her letter. I'll do that straight away, Papa."

"Alright, Sybbie. What are you doing right now? It's evening there, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. I'm leaving to have dinner with the Woodhams' soon. Today was a very good day, actually. I'm excelling in my courses and am getting very good marks."

"That's wonderful! I'm so happy that you're happy there, Sybbie, and that you have friends. I'll leave you to that then."

"Alright, Papa! I'm glad I was able to talk to you even for this short moment. You rest, alright? You've been traveling for days."

"I will, Sybbie. I love you."

"I love you, Papa."

Sybil was in a rather cheerful mood when she arrived at the Woodhams' home. Not only was she able to speak to her father on the telephone, but she was also able to quickly send a letter to her friend, Mae. She wrote about everything that had happened so far so that Mae could be up to date on everything; she would be eagerly awaiting her response.

"This smells delicious!" Sybil sang as she inhaled the aroma of the dinner cooking in the oven.

Helen, who was boiling potatoes on the stove, smiled proudly. "Thank you, Sybil! Would you mind cutting the carrots?"

"Of course not," Sybil smiled and went to the counter. With a knife in hand, she slowly began to chop up a carrot. She hummed softly to the music playing from the radio in the other room. She sometimes forgot how much she enjoyed preparing dinner, especially with her father. It was something she wished she could have experienced with her own mother. Though there was a lifetime of experiences she did not get to share with her mother she hoped that someday, she would be able to have her own daughter to share them with. She would take in every moment and make her future children feel loved just as her own father did. She would be the mother she imagined her mother would have been and she would cherish both her children and her husband. A smile spread across her face at the thought, especially when in her thoughts, a  _certain someone_  was her husband.

"Sybil?"

Sybil looked over her shoulder quickly. "Yes?"

Helen was laughing. "You finished chopping the carrot seconds ago but you're still continuing to chop."

Sybil looked down at the chopping board and saw that she had indeed finished chopping the carrot. She giggled softly. "Oh! I was distracted by my own thoughts it seems."

"About Edward?" Helen smirked as she stirred the pot on the stove.

Sybil brought the carrots over and quickly placed them into the pot. "Yes," she sighed. "I haven't gotten a letter from him recently. The last one I received was dated in late September. It was a couple days after we saw each other. I can't believe it's been over a month since I've spoken to him. Was it like that for you and Elliot?"

"It was, yes. There were times where we were able to write to each other frequently and then there were times where a lot of time would pass in between. We were both very busy, him off at camp and me doing my training at St. Margaret's; it's the same situation for you and Edward. Eli and I knew we wanted to get married after both of our trainings were completed and that's exactly what we did. I'm so happy we decided to marry during the summer rather than wait. Everything took an unexpected turn after August. We rushed a bit only because we thought that Eli would get sent somewhere but thank heaven that he is able to go back and forth to a local training camp. Have you and Edward discussed marriage?"

The question caught Sybil by surprise even though she expected it a little based on where the conversation was going. She tilted her head slightly in thought as she watched the potatoes and carrots boil in the pot. "I don't believe we've explicitly said 'marriage' to each other. We do talk a lot about traveling together after the war and perhaps having a future together. Everything we discuss is always  _after_  the war."

"Rightly so. It's difficult to plan things such as that during a war. Though all is calm here right now, who knows what the world will be like next year, next month, or maybe even next week."

Sybil took a step back from the stove. "Oh, Helen, don't say that. That all frightens me."

"I'm sorry," Sybil heard Helen say. "Have you and Edward said that you're in love with each other yet?"

Sybil was once again caught by surprise. "Ah, no! We haven't." She leaned back against the counter and watched Helen. "Do you think Edward is in love with me?"

Helen threw her head back as she laughed. "Sybil! You are so funny! Of course, he is! He practically holds a sign that says 'I'm in love with Sybil Branson' when he's with you. I remember the first time I met you both at the dance. He just… The way he looks at you. It was more evident when we went on that picnic in September. Sybil, I don't think you notice, but when you speak, he stares at you as if you're the only person in the world. He listens to you. He's protective of you. Trust me, you two may not be as openly affectionate as Elliot and I are but once you two come to terms with your feelings for each other, life will be even grander! Believe me, you give him those same eyes, as well."

Sybil felt herself blush and she couldn't help but smile. She had pondered frequently if her strong feeling for Edward was in fact love. "I've never been in love. I loved my family and my friends but I think what I feel for Edward must be what being in love feels like. Or perhaps I'm still  _falling_ in love as they say."

"Yes! I still fall in love with Eli every day," Helen smiled.

Sybil thought this was a beautiful thought but something else began to enter her mind. She frowned slightly. "I hate to think this but what if something were to happen to Edward during the war? What if something were to happen to me? What if-"

"Hush! Don't speak like that. In love, when something is meant to happen, it'll happen. If you and Edward aren't meant to be together and are meant to be with other people or something such as that, then that's that. I really do think you and Edward are a perfect match though based on the little I've seen of you both."

Sybil nodded in response and crossed her arms, not wanting to think about it anymore. She wanted the war to be over and she wanted to experience life freely with the man she was in love with. The uncertainty as to  _if_  and  _when_  that would even happen bothered her immensely.

Helen opened the oven and clapped her hands at the sight of what was baking inside. "Wonderful. Sybil, will you please tell Elliot that dinner is ready? He's outside, I believe."

"I will." Sybil swiftly left the kitchen and made her way to the front door. When she opened the door, she saw Elliot sitting on the steps of their home. He was smoking a cigarette and watching the cars pass by. Not wanting to startle him, Sybil cleared her throat softly. "Elliot?"

A billow of smoke appeared before Elliot as he exhaled. Turning his head slightly, Sybil could see him smile. "Hello, Sybil. Is dinner ready?"

"It is."

"I can smell it from out here. It must be something delicious," Elliot said as he stood up. "Tell Helen I'll be right in."

"Alright," Sybil said as she began to go back inside.

"Sybil, wait!"

Sybil froze and turned back around to face Elliot. She couldn't help but raise a brow quizzically. "Yes?"

Elliot took another drag of his cigarette and exhaled. "I just wanted to speak to you about something quickly."

Sybil took a step closer to him, coughing a bit as the smoke fill her nostrils. "What about?"

Elliot turned slightly away from her, noticing that the smoke bothered her. He looked out onto the street once more and Sybil noticed that he had a serious expression. "I don't know if you've heard what the foreign minister of Germany said last week..."

Sybil shook her head. "I don't believe so? Perhaps? What did he say?"

"He said," Elliot began before exhaling his smoke, "that Britain is to blame for the war. He said that the fighting will be on a much larger scale now because Chamberlain didn't accept Hitler's peace gesture or some nonsense like that."

"Oh! Yes, I did hear something about that. I thought I saw in the paper that we are to ignore that because it changes nothing."

"Yes, but it's still a threat."

Sybil bit her bottom lip uncomfortably. Why was Elliot talking to her about this? Was he trying to frighten her? She said nothing, hoping that he would say more that she could give valid input to. She glanced at him and saw him run his hand through his hair before looking at her. "I'm not going to say  _if_ because I know that it will happen, but when I leave to fight, I want to know that Helen is safe. I want to know that she has people she can trust nearby."

Sybil nodded. "Of course, Elliot. I'll be here for the length of my training and I'll always be ready to help her with the home or anything she may need."

"Thank you. Helen is brave but I know she needs company and if something were to happen to me, she'd be a mess. I don't want her alone when she's feeling that way. As long as she has a friend nearby, I'll feel much better. You two do everything you can to keep yourselves safe and out of harm's way."

"I will, Elliot."

Elliot smiled and placed his large hand on Sybil's shoulder. "That same goes for you, Sybil. You don't need to feel lonely when you're here. Helen tells me you have some friends at the hospital, which is wonderful. Our door is always open for you, though. See our home as your second home. You've been a wonderful friend to us and Helen almost sees you as a sister. She cares about you immensely. We both do."

"Thank you, Elliot," Sybil smiled. "I care for you both too. I love spending time with you both and am so grateful we've met. No doubt we were meant to meet from the very beginning, yes?"

"I have no doubts about that," Elliot smiled, putting out his cigarette. "Thank you for listening to me, Sybil. Now let's go see what the Mrs. made."

"You won't be disappointed. I think she mentioned that it was your favorite!" Sybil smiled as she went back into the house.

George laughed heartily before taking a swig of his beer. Edward watched him with a chuckle on his face. The men-in-training had the evening off and, naturally, the first idea they all agreed upon was going to a pub in the nearby village. Everyone was in good spirits and grateful for the short break in their demanding training schedules. Music blared from the radio while George and Edward sat at a table with their beers. George danced in his seat as he watched the soldiers dance with the girls from the village.

"Finally some fun around here!" George said over the loud music to Edward.

Edward nodded and drank his beer. "We deserve this, George! After everything we've been through this past month, I think an evening off every so often is exactly what we needed."

"Yes, after all that boot cleaning," George laughed.

Edward rolled his eyes and laughed too. "Especially after that. You know, maybe soon we'll get an entire day off, or even two."

George's nodded at the idea. "You really think so?"

Edward shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know but I hope so."

"Well," George began with a smirk, "I know what you'd do with those days off. You'd go see my cousin. Have you spoken to her lately?"

"There's no way I can actually speak to her, George, it's just been through letters. I sent her one yesterday, remember?"

George shook his head and held his glass up. "Let's do another toast! To you and lovely Sybil. And a toast to me and… myself. Just toast to me."

With a chuckle, Edward clinked his beer glass against George's and the two drank. Once George finished, he set his drink down and stood up. "I'm going to get another one."

"George, I think you've had enough," Edward said.

George waved his hand at Edward and took a step back from the table. "Oh, shush, you're not my mum. I'll be right back."

Edward watched as his friend made his way to the bar. He smiled to himself and went back to watching the couples dance. The sounds of a live band sounded from the radio and it gave the pub a buzzing energy. Edward couldn't help but tap his foot along to the song. As he did so, he remembered all the times he danced with Sybil and he wished she were here right now to dance with him again. He loved the smile she had when she danced and how happy she looked; it was his favorite way to pass the time with her. Taking another sip of beer, Edward began to wonder if these soldiers that were dancing with women had another woman back home. Were they in love with someone far away? Would their relationship last during the time they were apart? Edward was unsure of when he would see Sybil again but he hoped that the feelings they had for each other would remain unchanged. No matter where he was, he knew what he felt for Sybil and he was almost certain that she felt the same way, and that gave him hope.

Edward was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard George laughing from the bar. When he turned to look over at him, he saw George talking to two women, a blonde and a brunette. The two girls were giggling at what he was saying before George glanced over his shoulder, nodding at Edward. The girls both looked in the direction George was looking. The brunette made eye contact with Edward and she smiled at him. Edward gave her a quick smile before facing forward again. He hoped George would not bring the girls to the table since things weren't the way they were when they were in school together. Edward had someone that he felt committed to now so flirting with different girls was out of the question. He certainly craved affection as most of the men here did but he wasn't about to act upon anything just to fulfill that. George had always been the bigger flirt when they would go out, after all, but Edward would join in from time to time.

"Come and meet my friend!" Edward heard George say loudly. Edward groaned and rubbed his temples before finishing his beer.

"Edward!"

Edward feigned a smile and looked over at George. "George, you're back."

"I am, and look who I brought with me. This is Norma and Ruby. Norma, Ruby, this is Edward."

Norma smiled at Edward before she tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "Hello, I'm Norma."

"And I'm Ruby," the brunette said.

Edward smiled at them. "Nice to meet you, Norma and Ruby." He shot a quick glare at George. "I see you've met my friend, George."

Norma giggled. "He's quite funny! Charming too."

George smiled and drank from his new glass of beer. "Thank you, Norma. Shall we sit?"

"Yes!" Ruby said, taking a seat next to Edward, who shifted his seat back slightly when she wasn't looking. Norma then took a seat next to her and George plopped down in the next empty seat.

Norma turned her body toward George and rested her chin in her hand. Her blue eyes enchanting him. "It's such a sight to see you boys in uniform. You must be really brave."

Edward wanted to roll his eyes at both her words and George's grin.

"Oh, yes, we are very brave," George said proudly. "Well, most of us. I think I'm the bravest."

Norma and Ruby giggled and Edward suddenly wished he had another beer. He then felt new eyes on him and glanced over only to find Ruby smiling at him before looking back at George. Edward sighed quietly. Both and Ruby and Norma were very pretty. Months ago he probably would have been more social with them but he wasn't sure what their intentions were.

"We should dance, George!" Norma said as she stood from her seat.

George sprang up onto his feet. "I thought you'd never ask," he teased as he took her hand, leading her to the dancing area.

Edward knew that was bound to happen and he realized that he was now alone with Ruby at the table. When the two looked at each other, Ruby's eyes lit up. "How long have you been at training?" She asked.

"Since late September," Edward answered. "It feels like much longer, I must admit."

"I'm sure," Ruby smiled and leaned in slightly. "You have very nice eyes. Hazel, are they not?"

Edward nodded and Ruby stood, extending her hand out to him. "Would you like to dance?"

Edward longed to dance, but again the thought of him dancing with someone other than Sybil bothered him somewhat. "Ah, no, thank you. I'm actually very tired."

"Oh, come now," Ruby smiled as she grabbed his hand. "One dance and then you can return to the table. Please, I haven't had a dance all night."

Edward sighed and ran his free hand through his hair. What harm could there be in sharing one dance with this girl? Reluctantly, he stood from his seat. "Alright, then. One dance."

Ruby smiled triumphantly and with his hand still in hers, she led him to the dancing area. When the two began to dance, Edward heard George let out a cheer.  
"You got him up from the table!" George said as he and Norma danced near them.

Ruby blushed and glanced over at him. "Trust me, it wasn't easy."

Edward said nothing and continued to dance, not giving Ruby eye contact. He tensed up when a familiar song began to sound from the radio; it was the Fred Astaire song that Sybil loved and they danced to a couple of times before.

" _Someday, when I'm awfully low… When the world is cold… "_

"So who is she?" Ruby asked as she watched Edward.

Edward blinked and looked at her, her dark eyes on him. "Excuse me?" He asked gently.

" _I will feel a glow just thinking of you… And the way you look tonight."_

"The girl you're thinking about," she said with a soft smile. "I can tell you're not comfortable dancing with another woman and you had  _that_  look in your eye when the song began."

Edward was taken aback by her frankness. "I'm not uncomfortable dancing with you. What look in my eye?" He asked, furrowing his brows in confusion.

Ruby laughed and leaned in a tad bit closer to him. "You're in love, aren't you?"

Edward averted his gaze and stared at the wall as he danced with her. Of course, he was in love, at least he thought he was. He had never been in love before but with Sybil, he felt the happiest he had ever been and as though he could conquer the world: it must be love.

"You don't have to answer," Ruby said to him. "Do you see her often?"

"I haven't seen her since late September," Edward said, looking back at Ruby. "She's in London training to become a nurse."

Ruby frowned. "London? That is quite far. I'm sure you miss her terribly."

"I do," Edward sighed.

"I'm sure she's lovely."

_That she is_ , Edward thought to himself. To him, Sybil was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He found everything about her enchanting. Her adored the waves in her hair and how the darkness of it and made her blue eyes seem even brighter. He adored the way her nose scrunched slightly when she laughed and how her eyes lit up when she smiled. He adored the way she carried herself; confidently and with purpose. He adored the way she spoke; sometimes she would sound like a proper member of English nobility, other times she would sound like a girl from Ireland, and other times Edward could hear her pronouncing things in a way that made her sound American. She was the most interesting girl he had ever met and he only wanted to know more of her. "She's wonderful," he finally said.

Ruby simply smiled and stopped asking questions. The two were silent for the remainder of the dance and once it ended, Edward and Ruby returned to the table. After staring into his empty beer glass for a moment and debating on whether or not he should have another, he looked up and saw George and Norma talking in the corner with each other. Norma was giggling while George was rambling on about something animatedly. Edward shook his head softly at the sight; at least George was enjoying himself. Training had not been easy for him but as the days went on, he complained less and less and was more willing to do what he needed to do. The evening off was good for all of them.

"It's nice you have this Wednesday evening free," Ruby said to him, as though she could read his thoughts.

"It is," Edward responded. He then looked at her with great interest. "What day did you say it was?"

Ruby blinked in confusion and giggled. "Wednesday."

"Wednesday! Why did I think it was Thursday?" Edward immediately stood from his seat. If it was Wednesday, he knew this meant that Sybil was surely having dinner with Helen and Elliot Woodhams. If he could find a telephone and get through to them, he would be able to talk to Sybil. "Ruby, where's the nearest telephone?"

Ruby thought for a moment before looking over at the pub door. "Outside near the first light post to your right, there should be a telephone box."

"Thank you. If George asks where I went, tell him I'll be back soon," Edward said before quickly walking out of the pub. Just as Ruby said, a red telephone box was under the first street lamp. He walked over and said a quick prayer in hopes that he could get through and speak to Sybil.

After some waiting, Edward was told that he was being connected and that there would be an answer shortly. He swayed slightly in the telephone box out of eagerness, or perhaps it was the beer, he wasn't sure. "Come on, come on," he said quietly into the phone.

"Hello?"

Edward was relieved when he heard a woman's voice through the telephone. It wasn't Sybil's voice, so he assumed it was Helen's. "Hello? Is this Helen Woodham?"

"Yes, this is Helen. I'm sorry, who is this?"

"Ah, this is Edward. Edward Trent, I'm Sybil's…" What was he?

"Oh! Edward Trent!" Helen beamed. " I recognize your voice now. Hello! How are you over there at camp?"

"I'm doing well, how are you and Mr. Woodhams?"

"We're well, as well!" Helen chuckled. "What made you want to call?"

"Well, truthfully I want to talk to Syb," Edward chuckled as he ran his free hand through his hair. "I know she has dinner with you and your husband Wednesday nights and tonight I have the evening off so I think it's the perfect time to talk to her. May I speak to her, please?"

Helen cheerful tone suddenly saddened. "Oh, Edward… I'm so sorry, but she just left. Really, she left about five minutes ago."

Edward gently leaned against the side of the telephone box, defeated. "I see," he said softly.

"Well, wait, just a moment," Helen said quickly. "Maybe she hasn't gone far. Elliot!"

Edward heard Helen's voice farther away from the telephone, followed by a man's voice. After a few seconds, Helen spoke to Edward again. "Elliot is going to see if she's nearby. Really if you called five minutes ago, you would have just caught her."

Edward frowned. Five minutes would have made all the difference but he had been dancing and sitting with Ruby. "Yes, I should have called five minutes ago."

"She was in a rush to leave, though, I must admit. She wanted to return to St. Margaret's before a possible blackout."

Edward stood straight again. "Is Sybil walking back to the hospital alone then?"

Helen hesitated before answering. "Yes."

A sigh escaped Edward. "She promised me she wouldn't walk alone during a blackout. Even if the street lamps are lit, it's still dangerous for her to walk alone."

"I know," Helen said. "Elliot offers to walk her back but she never wants to inconvenience us. Oh, Elliot just came back in, wait just a moment."

Muffled voices could be heard and Edward already knew that Sybil had not returned.

"Edward, I'm so sorry but Elliot can't see her. She must have walked quickly because she's no longer on our street."

Edward was quite disappointed. It had all been too good to be true it seems yet all he wanted to do was speak to her for even just a minute. "That's alright," he said. "When you see her, tell her that I miss her and that I'm always thinking about her."

"I will, Edward. I know she missed you terribly, as well. She talks about you a lot. She really does love you."

Edward felt his heart skip a beat at her last words. Had he heard her correctly? "I'm sorry, what was that?"

He heard a muffled voice in response before Helen spoke into the telephone again. "Perhaps you may try again next Wednesday if you have the evening off?"

Still overwhelmed with what he previously heard Helen say, all Edward could do was nod. However, realizing that Helen couldn't see him, he brought himself back to reality and spoke: "Yes, I'll try again next Wednesday if I'm able to. Thank you, Helen. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Edward."

Edward hung up the telephone and again leaned against the glass of the telephone box.  _She really does love you._ The words brought a smile to his face but he knew for it to be fully true, he had to hear the words from Sybil herself.

When Edward walked back into the pub, he saw Ruby had left the table and was dancing with another man. He was glad for that, though, since she deserved to have a nice time with someone. He sat down at the table and noticed George almost sauntering over to him. Edward raised a brow in question and gestured to the seat next to him. George fell into the chair with a smile on his face.

"You look like a very happy man," Edward chuckled. "Where's the girl you were dancing with?"

"Norma? Not sure," George smiled. "She kissed me and then left."

Edward suppressed a laugh. "She kissed you? Goodness, George. First evening off and you're already getting yourself into trouble."

"Good trouble!" George sang. "And you? I saw you dancing with Ruby. She's pretty isn't she?"

"She is but I didn't make an impression on her because she's dancing with another man already," Edward joked.

George pouted and looked at Edward. "That's right, my cousin is the only one who can stand boring old you. Where did you go anyway? I looked over earlier and you weren't at the table."

Edward leaned back in his seat. "I went out to see if I could speak to Sybil on the telephone. She has dinner with friends on Wednesdays but she had just left their home when I called."

George snapped his finger in disappointment. "What bad luck! I'm sorry, Ed. There's always next time."

"Yes, next time," Edward sighed. "Are you ready to go back to camp? We still have an early morning tomorrow."

"Bah, you're right. I suppose we should start going back soon. Curse the enemy for causing us to need to wake up so early."

Edward chuckled and patted George's back. "At least our hours are filled with what we need to know to defeat them."

Helen held a sad expression on her face when she set the telephone down. How disappointed Edward must be, she thought, since he had only missed Sybil by minutes. Helen understood how important contact was during these difficult times of separation; she had gone through it with Elliot. With a sigh, Helen turned over to her husband, who was seated on the sofa, listening to the radio.

"Elliot," Helen said walking over to him. "We should go to bed."

"Bed?" Elliot asked. "It's not that late, Helen. Sit next to me," he said, patting the spot on the sofa next to him.

Helen blushed and sat down next to her husband, but the moment she did so, a knock sounded from the door. Elliot and Helen immediately sat up in surprise and glanced at each other without saying a word. The knock continued to Elliot groaned as he stood up. "Who could that be?"

Helen stood, as well, and followed him closely from behind. "I don't know. Check the window before answering it, Elliot."

Elliot nodded and peaked through the curtain of the window. He then chuckled and went to the door. "It's no one but a shivering Sybil Branson," he said as he opened the door. Sybil stood before him, hugging herself through her coat.

"I'm so sorry to bother again but I believe I left my purse here," Sybil said, almost laughing at her mistake.

Elliot stepped aside for her to come in. "It's alright, Sybil. You may find it."

"Thank you!" Sybil said, sounding relieved. She quickly walked in and began her search.

"Sybil!" Helen said excitedly. "You won't believe who called minutes after you left earlier!"

"Who?" Sybil asked as she checked behind the pillows of the sofa.

"Edward!"

Sybil looked at Helen in great astonishment. "What?"

Helen nodded frantically. "Yes, Edward! He telephoned us from I don't know where but he knew you were having with dinner with us and wanted to speak to you. I told him he had just missed you and I can tell he was quite upset. He says he misses you and is always thinking of you."

"I miss him and am always thinking about him too," Sybil frowned as her shoulders slumped. She slowly went back to searching the sofa for her purse. "I would have been able to speak to him," she said sounding as though she were in a daze. "Oh, that is upsetting. I wish I wouldn't have left so quickly! I wonder where he was calling from. He must have had time off."

"He did. Try not to let it upset you too much, Sybil. I told him he should try again next Wednesday if he was able to," Helen said to her.

Sybil nodded and checked under the sofa. An " _aha!"_  escaped her as she reached under and pulled her purse to her. She stood back up and smoothed her skirt out under her coat. "I found it," she said, holding her purse up. Elliot clapped, which caused Helen and Sybil to laugh.

After saying her thanks to the Woodhams', Sybil stepped out into the cold once more and walked quickly down the street. Though she remained focused on her destination, her mind was distracted greatly. Being able to speak to Edward on the telephone would have been the most perfect way to end her already good day. It upset her that she had missed him minutes before and she wondered if she would ever have that chance again. When would she even see him again? She thought it would surely be Christmas, that is if he chose to spend Christmas at Downton. His mother wouldn't particularly enjoy that idea, though. With a sigh, Sybil pulled the collar of her coat up and continued on her way to St. Margaret's.

A heavy rain arrived the following morning, which Marigold didn't mind too much since she was planning to stay in already. Marigold had been going to visit Lewis once or twice a week to spend time with him; a few kisses were stolen here and there. Now that the weather had changed drastically, he and his family were busier than ever and Marigold did not want to be an annoyance or inconvenience.

With legs stretched out onto the settee, Marigold was enthralled in the book she was reading:  _The Clue of the Tapping Heels_. It was the newest Nancy Drew novel and Marigold had finally received a copy, thanks to her mother. She adored the heroine, Nancy Drew. She was sixteen years old just as Marigold was and had a gift for sleuthing, which Marigold also found quite interesting.

As Marigold was reading through a particularly thrilling scene, she heard voices from outside. She recognized her father's voice straight away, followed by her grandfather's. Their voices echoed, and she concluded that they must have been standing in the main hall. She decided to ignore them and continue reading but when she heard one of them say something about the Nazi party, curiosity got the better of her. She immediately closed her book and sat up on the settee. Their voices became muffled now as they must have been walking throughout the hall.  _Why on earth are they talking about that?_ Marigold wondered as she went to the library door. Slowly, she opened the door a bit and stood next to the opening, hoping to hear more.

"They've done it before, Robert, they can do it again just as well," Marigold heard her Uncle Henry say.

"He's right, Robert," her father said. "We should be prepared somehow."

Marigold heard Donk sigh. "Fine. What on earth would you suggest?"

"Well, for one thing, all these windows," Henry said.

Their voices suddenly grew distant and Marigold peeked out from the library; they had moved. Learning from her favorite sleuth, Marigold tip-toed out from behind the library door and darted through the main hall, eventually hiding behind a pillar. As she peeked out, she saw her grandfather, father, and uncle, again.

"In a blast, the windows would burst," Henry said, gesturing to the few windows nearby. "What have they been doing in London for all of this?"

"I've seen photographs of shops boarding up windows and sandbags being laid out," Marigold's father answered. "Boarding up all the windows here would take a small army though."

Donk scoffed. "We won't be boarding up any windows. That's nonsense. They won't come here. They didn't in the Great War and they won't during this one. They won't do anything in London either! My granddaughter is there."

"Robert, do you think they're going to care if the Earl of Grantham's granddaughter is in London? They seek to destroy us!" Henry said. "We must take precautions. One air raid is all it takes and Downton Abbey is gone forever."

Marigold gasped from behind the pillar and covered her mouth after she did so. Her gasp caught the attention of her father, who glanced around the room, sure that he heard something.

"Now, now, let's not get hysterical. Lower your voice too, Henry. The Germans aren't even on our soil,"

"Yet, Bertie," Henry said through gritted teeth. "I'm just worried."

"We all are, Henry," Donk said as he rubbed his temples. "We'll see what we can do. We've already been issued blackout curtains that have yet to go up."

"Let's have them be hung up then," Henry said as he paced slowly. "At least that'll give me some peace of mind."

Marigold watched as her father shook his head and rubbed his chin. "I don't think anything will happen here, Henry, but it is best to be prepared just in case. The girls and I need to return to Northumberland soon to see that things are done at Brancaster, as well. I know Marigold won't want to leave but I don't think Edith will want to be gone long."

"Whatever you think is best, Bertie," Donk said. "We will begin taking precautions here at Downton Abbey. I know this place isn't invincible but if it can last through one war, it can last through another, especially if conflict never comes near."

"Let's hope you're right, Robert."

When the three men began to walk to the drawing room, a now frightened Marigold quickly left her spot behind the pillar and went to the grand staircase. Before going onto the first step, however, Marigold realized that she did not want to escape to her room. She didn't want to be alone, especially now that her mind was swarming with thoughts of what she just heard. She knew her mother, aunt, and grandmother were somewhere but she wanted to spend time with someone other than them. Marigold huffed as she sat down on the first stop, her hand resting under her chin. She missed her cousins, she even missed Edward. The days were long and almost dull without them, except when she was with Lewis, of course. When it was just her and George, they spent hours together and the time was never boring, even when they began to annoy each other. What she could give to have George return at this moment. She would welcome his antics that annoyed her so; she'd welcome anything that would make her feel completely happy again.

Wanting a change of scenery, Marigold decided to go downstairs to see if there was someone she could talk to. She descended the stairs into the servant's hall and immediately knew exactly who she wanted to speak to. With a little hop in her step, Marigold made her way to Thomas Barrow's small office. The door was open when she arrived but she saw that the butler was reading the newspaper. Not wanting to startle him, Marigold gently knocked on the open door, which caused Barrow to look up from the paper. He immediately smiled at Marigold and stood.

"Miss Marigold," he greeted. "What brings you down here? Do you need something?"

Marigold lingered by the doorway, not wanting to seem too imposing. "I don't need anything really other than some good company. Would you be that for me? If you're busy, I understand."

Barrow bowed slightly. "It would be an honor to be your company, Miss Marigold. Have a seat."

"Thank you!" Marigold giggled, rushing in to sit in the chair near his desk.

With a smile still on his face, Barrow sat down and faced her. "Now, what's on your mind?"

"Well," Marigold began slowly. "I heard Donk, Papa, and Uncle Henry talking about something upstairs and it frightened me."

"And what was that?"

"War," Marigold said grimly. "They said something about preparing Downton Abbey for an air raid or something such as that, I'm not entirely sure. Whatever it was, I didn't like it. I don't want Downton Abbey to be destroyed or any part of England, as a matter of fact."

Barrow frowned and hesitated before responding. He did not like those thoughts either but in times of war, everyone had to be prepared for anything and everything. He didn't want to scare the young girl, however, but he did not want to lie to her either. "Well, Miss Marigold," he began carefully, "I think it's always good to be prepared no matter what, not just in war but in anything. For example, in the pantry, we have extra plates and glasses just in case something breaks during dinner. Now, do plates and glasses get broken often during dinner?"

"Not at all," Marigold said. "Actually, there was one incident…"

"Exactly," Barrow nodded. "Now, we quickly replaced the broken glass with a new one and there, all was well! Imagine if we had not been prepared with an extra glass? Someone would have been without a drink and very unhappy."

Marigold laughed softly. "That is true!"

"And that's why we must always be prepared for the small things and the big. They may not happen at all or maybe even just once but knowing that we all have knowledge on how to fix that situation makes everyone feel better."

Marigold smiled, immediately feeling some comfort in his words. "You're right, Barrow. I never thought of it that way. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Barrow said. He then folded the newspaper and placed it in a drawer, not wanting any headlines to worry Marigold. "How are your cousins? Have you spoken to them?"

Marigold shook her head softly. "I haven't. I keep meaning to write to Sybil but I'd much rather see her in person. Perhaps I can have mother take me to London soon."

"That may be a good idea. I'm sure Miss Sybil would love to see you. You'll see her for Christmas, won't you?"

"Oh, yes!" Marigold beamed. "She will be home for Christmas. I hope George will too! Having them both home for Christmas would make everything absolutely perfect again."

Barrow chuckled. "I'm sure we all would feel the same way."

Marigold nodded in response and took a quick glance around the room before looking back at Barrow. "You fought in the Great War, didn't you?"

Marigold noticed Barrow straighten up in his seat. His brows furrowed for just a second and Marigold could see that the topic made him uncomfortable. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"Ah, no, it's quite alright," Thomas said, forcing a smile. "I was trained as a medic for the war. I never really wanted to actually fight. I ended up in the trenches though, with your uncle."

"Uncle Matthew?"

"Yes. It was… really one of the worst experiences of my life. I still have nightmares about it but I'm alright now. Being in those trenches was really like being in a nightmare, though."

Marigold stared at Barrow as he spoke, his eyes staring straight ahead of him as though he were watching his memories before him. She said nothing and waited for him to continue, which he did.

"You see suffering everywhere and all you hear is - well, I don't need to tell you that," Barrow said, exhaling with a nervous chuckle.

Marigold tilted her head in curiosity. "How did you get out of the trenches?" She asked him. She saw his eyes quickly glance down at his hand before looking back at her.

"I was shot in the hand," he said quietly. "Once you're hurt badly, you're not useful anymore so they get you out."

Marigold's mouth hung open slightly in surprise. "You were shot! Oh, Barrow, that must have been terrible!"

"It was extremely terrible," Barrow said to her. "I'm glad it's all over with. Now, let's talk about something else shall we? That's a part of my life I don't really enjoy revisiting."

"I understand. Hm, what else should we talk about?" Marigold asked as she tried to think of a new subject. She had a new found admiration for Thomas Barrow; he had been through so much.

Suddenly, a bell sounded from the wall and both Marigold and Barrow looked over. Barrow immediately stood and went to the door. "I'm needed in the drawing room. Would you like to join me, Miss Marigold?"

With a smile, Marigold got up from the chair and joined his side. "Yes! Let's go see what my demanding grandfather wants," she giggled.

Sybil hummed softly to herself as she replaced the sheets of a now empty hospital bed. Her lectures that morning had gone well and after, she and Grace were scheduled to help with the hospital's laundry. For almost three hours, the two had been replacing old linens with new ones and making sure each bed was ready for a new patient. The work wasn't difficult at all and she and Grace were actually enjoying their time working.

"I think these blankets are softer than the ones they give us upstairs," Grace said with a smirk as she fluffed a pillow.

"Grace!" Sybil whispered with a giggle. "Don't say things like that. If Sister Agnes heard you, she'll send you out onto the street."

Grace laughed and set the pillow down. "It's the truth, though!"

Sybil shook her head and finished tucking in the bedsheet. She then went over to the small trolley of blankets she had been pushing down the wards and brought it to the next empty bed. "This is our last one, Grace."

"Already?" Grace said as she walked over. "That was fast! We finished quickly, I'd say!"

"We really did," Sybil smiled as she removed the old linens. "We make a wonderful team."

"We do," Grace said. As she removed the pillowcase from the pillow, she couldn't help but glance out the window behind her. The sight of the rain made her shiver. "You can feel how cold it is outside just by standing next to this window. We'll have to tell a nurse to put coal in the heater. Can you believe it's already the 2nd of November? I can't."

"I can't believe it," Sybil said, looking out the window too. Grey clouds rested above London, which made the world look grey. "I do enjoy November, though."

Grace made a face. "Why?" She asked as she grabbed a new pillowcase from the trolley. "All November brings is the cold."

"And Thanksgiving!" Sybil smiled. She leaned over the bed and began to replace the sheets. "I always look forward to Thanksgiving."

Grace stopped changing the pillowcase and stared at Sybil. She started to giggle but covered her mouth so that she wouldn't bother any nearby patients. "Sybil, you are too much. Thanksgiving, really? That's an American holiday."

Sybil wasn't sure why Grace had giggled, but she couldn't help but smile. "I know, Grace. My father and I celebrate Thanksgiving together at home and it's always so special."

_Has she gone mad?_ Grace chuckled in disbelief and stared at her friend. "You celebrate Thanksgiving in Downton?"

Sybil shook her head. "No, in Boston. Boston, Massachusetts."

Grace's head suddenly felt like it was spinning.  _Boston?_  "What?" She asked in utter shock. The tone of her voice alarmed Sybil and she looked at Grace. Suddenly, it dawned upon Sybil what she had just revealed. She covered her mouth as though she could take the words back but it was too late. Mentally, she scolded herself for saying anything at all before thinking. As she lowered her hand from her mouth, she began to think of ways to explain herself but Grace was already ready with questions.

"Sybil," Grace said her name in a serious tone. "Sybil, you're from Boston? The United States?"

Sybil wanted to pull the hospital bed curtain out and cower behind it but she had to answer the questions coming at her. "Not originally, no," she said slowly. "I was born in Downton. I am from Downton, Grace."

"So you say," Grace said sharply. "But you just said Massachusetts is your home. Sybil, you told me that you were from a village called Downton, not once did you ever mention you lived in the United States. How long have you lived there and what on earth are you doing here?"

Sybil glanced around the room quickly to see if anyone was being nosy, but the other patients and nurses were preoccupied with more important matters. Still, Sybil spoke quietly. "I was born in Downton and when I was around five years old, my father and I left to start a new life in America. The rest of my family still resides in Downton and we visit them frequently. We arrived there in September for my birthday celebration and after the war was announced, I wanted to serve England by training to be a nurse just as my mother did. I would be back in Boston now if it weren't for the war announcement. My father is back in Boston right now for the time being to check on our home and his auto shop."

Grace couldn't believe what she was hearing. She began to feel hurt that Sybil had not told her any of this previously. "What? Why haven't you told me any of this, Sybil? We're friends! I don't understand why you haven't told me about this. I told you all about myself and my family when I met you."

Sybil sighed. "I know, Grace, and I'm sorry, but I just didn't… I don't know, I just didn't know how you would react if I had told you earlier."

"I would have been perfectly fine with it all, Sybil! What's there to hide? I would have loved to have heard about your life in America. You rarely tell me anything. I don't even know much about your family other than you all living on a farm."

Sybil bit her lip as Grace finished speaking. Nervously, she fiddled with the sleeve of her uniform. Her gestures frustrated Grace and she let out a low groan. "There is no farm, is there? Your cousin, George, said you lived on your grandparent's farm."

_Drat, George!_ Sybil began to distract herself with the sheets again. "Ah, no, there is no farm, Grace."

"No farm?" Grace cried.

"Shh! Well, there is a farm in Downton but we don't live there."

"Sybil, you  _lied_  to me and I don't understand why! You've been lying to me, Sarah, and Peter, and everyone," Grace said in a quieter tone. "So there's no farm. What's next? Don't tell me your family lives in a castle instead."

Sybil opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Grace didn't need words, however; Sybil had already revealed the truth. "You do!" Grace said, placing her hands over her face. "Your family lives in a castle? Is Downton even a place?"

The truth was all out now and Sybil couldn't deny anything anymore. "Yes," she began warily. "I was born in Downton Abbey. My grandfather is the Earl of Grantham and most of my family still resides in Downton Abbey. Grace, I was never lying to you, I-"

"You're an earl's granddaughter?" Grace asked, holding onto the trolley for support. She wanted to laugh but all she could do was glare at Sybil. "It all makes sense. You and your cousins have this air about you, I mentioned it before. You three act differently. Now I know you three were waited on all your lives."

"I was not waited on my entire life," Sybil said; now  _she_  was becoming frustrated. "Grace, please don't be upset. I was going to tell you eventually, I just-"

Grace interrupted her again. "No, I'm not upset," she said rather calmly. "I understand perfectly. You didn't want to tell the poor girl from Bristol that you live in luxury because you didn't want her to cause trouble for you or take advantage, is that right? Or perhaps the lie of you all living on a farm would be easier for her to understand. What would I know of nobility?"

Sybil was shocked. "Of course not, Grace! I could never think of you that way!"

Grace stuck her nose up in the air and set the pillow down on the bed. "Well, it doesn't matter anymore. I thought we were friends, Sybil. I've known you longer than I've known Sarah and she felt comfortable telling me that she's Jewish and from Poland but you can't even say you're practically an heiress living in both America and England. No wonder you were unassigned from washing dishes the first week. You didn't want to dirty your hands unlike the rest of us poor girls. You probably expected special treatment."

Sybil sucked in her breath as she felt the hurt of Grace's words. "Grace, that was Sister Agnes' doing, I never wanted or expected special treatment. Grace, you've lived with me for over a month now, when have I ever desired special treatment? I do everything the rest of the girls here do."

"That doesn't change the fact that you've been lying to your friends about yourself," Grace muttered as she stepped away from the hospital bed. "You can finish the bed. I'm going to the library to study. I'll see you later." Grace promptly turned around and quickly walked out of the ward.

Sybil watched as she left, not calling out after her. She felt absolutely terrible. She understood that Grace was hurt but Sybil had never meant to hurt her and did not expect her to be  _this_  upset. She was worried that she lost Grace's trust and Grace would surely tell Sarah all about it, which may cause Sarah to distrust Sybil too. Sybil sighed deeply and kept a stiff upper lip as she put a clean pillowcase over the pillow and fluffed it. Once that was finished, Sybil slowly took the trolly back to the laundry area and closed the door behind her. She walked through the hospital halls in silence, placing one hand in the apron pocket of her uniform. She wanted to make herself small as the sadness began to overwhelm her. She blinked quickly so that the ready tears could escape. Once they did, she wiped them away quickly, not wanting anyone passing by to see.

As she walked down the hall near her living quarters, she saw Peter entering the hallway through a side door. Sybil stopped walking and panicked; he couldn't see her upset like this and she really wasn't in the mood to speak to anyone at the moment. Turning the other way, she began to walk where she had just come from but Peter had already spotted her.

"Sybil Branson!"

Sybil continued walking down the hall, pretending not to hear Peter, but she could hear his footsteps catching up to her.

"Oi! Branson!" Peter laughed as he joined her side. "Are you ignoring me?"

Sybil stopped walking and glanced at him. "Oh, Peter, I'm sorry. I didn't hear you."

"That's alright," Peter smiled. "Are you done with work?"

Sybil nodded in response.

"Where are you off to now?"

Sybil glanced in the opposite direction. "Upstairs, I think. I have to study," she said.

Peter smirked and crossed his arms. "Well, you're headed in the wrong direction if you want to go upstairs to your room, silly."

Sybil feigned a light laugh. "Am I? Oh, you're right. Silly me. It's been quite the day."

"It has, it has," Peter said. He then began to look around the hall, almost nervously, and the looked at Sybil. More than once, he opened his mouth to speak but then closed it again, as though he were mentally going over what exactly he wanted to say. Sybil watched him before taking a step away from him.

"I'm sorry, Peter, but I really-"

"Wait, just a moment," Peter said. "I, ah, wanted to ask you something. There's a dance soon at a nearby hall and I remember you said you love to dance so I was wondering if you would like to go to it together."

Peter spoke so quickly and Sybil's mind was so focused on the ordeal that had just taken place with Grace that she did not have time to process what was being said. "I'm sorry?"

"I don't remember the exact date but I will find out as soon as possible. What do you say? Will you go with me?"

"To a dance?" Sybil asked. She understood now. Attending a dance did sound like it would be nice but the only man she only ever wanted to dance with was Edward. However, Peter must have understood that they were only friends. If they were to attend as just friends, there would be no harm in it. She did not want to fully commit, though, as she needed to be in a better state of mind to give him an answer. "When you find out the details, I'll give you an answer. My studies are more demanding now and I need to be sure I'm focused."

Peter nodded understandingly. "Of course, Sybil. That's a good idea. I'll find out as soon as possible."

"Thank you," Sybil sighed.

Peter could sense something was not right with Sybil and he couldn't help but ask her what was wrong. "Sybil, is everything alright? You seem upset?"

Sybil forced a small smile. "I'm not upset, Peter. I'm just tired. As I said, it's been quite the day. I really need to go and study. I'll see you soon," she said, leaving Peter where he stood.

Quickly, Sybil made her way down the hall and up the stairs to the living quarters. When she entered the room, it was empty. A small sob escaped her as she went to her bed and lay down, hugging her pillow to her. The knowledge that Grace was upset with her bothered her so much and she wasn't sure how she could make things right; she would have to wait until Grace forgave her. As she lay there in her bed, Sybil felt completely alone. She missed her father, her cousins, her family, and Edward. She knew she would be home in less than two months but the distance she felt from them weighed heavy on her. Letters and telephone calls could not suffice for the true completeness she felt when she was with her family and she yearned to feel that feeling again.


End file.
